X&Y
by GeeGee21
Summary: I wasn’t taking the slow route anymore, playing boring gentleman Edward, oh no. I’d done that, and now we were here, in no-mans-land. So I was pulling out all the stops, Bella wouldn’t know what hit her, and for once, it wouldn’t be the doorframeOOC,AH
1. How Good Is It To Live

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately to not own Twilight or any of the characters, sad times.**

**Ok, so I would say I'm pretty much a 'newbie' to fanfic, and this is my first story. I don't think I've ever written anything like this so please, don't start throwing rotting cyber-apples at me... yeah, I just made that up, getting a bit carried away and I haven't even started haha. I realise some people may not go further than the first chapter... please do!  
**

**WOO, ARE YOU READY FOR THIS, I'M TOTALLY PUMPED. ENJOY. **

**AND SO IT BEGINS... (cue 20****th**** Century Fox Music)**

**Chapter 1- How good is it to live**

**BPOV**

_Oh my life. _

_What am I doing here? I thought moving to Forks was the best thing I could do, but now I'm thinking... No, this is definitely for the best, mom deserves to be happy. I'm fine, I'm going to be fine, and living with Charlie is going to be..Fine. We're going to be okay, I'm going to be happy. Definitely for the best ... I think._

I was just stepping off the plane from Phoenix. Stepping away from what was my old life and into my new one. Into Washington, into Forks. Possibly the dreariest place I have ever been, always raining, always grey. Today was no different. Great. So this was my life? Huh.

I would miss Phoenix, the warmth, the smell, the sky, my mom, my friends, my life. But I'm here now, in Forks, and that was just how it was going to be. Me and Charlie, my dad, and it was going to be great, or at least that's what I told myself. _Seriously Bella, when did you become so pessimistic? Cheer up mardy bum._

I collected my bags and saw Charlie waiting for me. He hadn't changed at all. I hadn't seen him in nearly three years but he was just how I remembered him and I found comfort in this. He was standing with his hands deep within his pockets, occasionally glancing and his watch, and then the floor, and then over the tops of peoples heads, generally looking a bit awkward.

He was obviously waiting for me, so I took a deep breath and with my duffle bag thrown over my back I confidently strode towards him. Feeling now rather eager to reach him and go home, I picked up my pace a bit, pushing through the many people standing around me. He looked up and smiled, "Bella!" he shouted, removing his hands from his pockets and started making his way towards me.

"Da-" I cut off what I was saying when I realised my feet were sliding. One moment I was looking directly at Charlie, the next I was looking at the ceiling. Luckily, my duffle bag had cushioned the blow, but it was embarrassing nether the less. I looked to my right to see a huge yellow sign, with large black writing _'CAUTION, WET FLOOR'_. I groaned, _oh yeah Bella, real smooth_.

"Bella? Oh god, are you ok?" He was now beside me, helping me up. I couldn't help but notice a few people looking at me, and some kid was laughing.

"Yeah dad, no worries, I'm fine." I mumbled whilst brushing myself down. My cheeks began to burn and I could just tell that I resembled a beetroot. Not cool.

"You always were a klutz, just like your mom" He had an awkward smile on his face.

It was true, I was and always have been clumsy. Like I attracted danger or something. Not that it bothered me, I mean yeah, I would prefer if I had a heightened sense of balance, back in Phoenix the hospital had become my second home, but I thought it gave me a bit of an edge, like you didn't know what I was going to do next.. Or what I was going to walk/fall into next. I honestly couldn't believe myself sometimes. Only I could being walking down the street and, I don't know, trip over a ladybug. I laughed to myself and Charlie gave me a weird look.

"It's good to see you." He finally said.

"Yeah dad, it's good to see you too. It's been way too long"

"Yeah, I, uh, I missed you kiddo." I smiled and looked down to my feet, my sneakers were so worn out, but I loved them so much I couldn't bear to part with them. "You've grown, and your hair, it's longer."

"Mm, yeah, I guess." It's true, I had grown, _but hello, three years dad, surely growth was inevitable?_ I guessed he was just trying to make conversation but was, unfortunately, failing miserably. I'm not the talkative type, and neither is he so this was just awkward. He nodded and took my bags from me, leading me to the car.

The car journey wasn't too long and we sat in comfortable silence. I dug into my pocket to search for my phone which I found with 1 new message:

_Baby, I miss you already. Me and Phil are thinking of you, call me when you get in, or text. I love you Bella, have fun. Mom x_

It sounds so stupid, because of course I loved my mom, she's my mother for god sake, she gave life to me, but I didn't realise I'd miss her nearly as much as I did already. I sighed and put the phone back in my pocket and looked out of the front window.

It wasn't so grey anymore. The sun had come out and although it wasn't really warm yet, it was nice. It was still early morning and I hoped it would stay this way for the rest of the day. Who knew that summer actually visited Forks every now and then? I thought it was permanently Autumn/Winter and so I was pleasantly surprised.

When we arrived at the house, I gazed up at it. It wasn't big, we never did have loads of money, but we were comfortable. Charlie was the chief of police here so I guess he earned enough. Not that I really cared, money didn't bother me. He gave me a quick tour, showing me my room and the bathroom, although I already knew where everything was, it was still nice to know Charlie was trying to make me feel as much at home as possible. And this was where my home was now, here.

Unpacking didn't take long, I don't own many clothes or other items and it was boring me anyway. I didn't know how long this good weather was going to last and I wanted to take advantage of it, my first day or not! So I grabbed the nearest book and my iPod and headed out after telling Charlie where I was going. I had to then convince him I knew how to get there and that I had pepper spray, not that anything was going to happen to me.

Somehow I doubt a squirrel would try to molest me, and I had to remind him that we did indeed live in Forks, not the ghetto.

It was late August so I still had a few days to 'settle in' and 'meet the locals' before going to school, not that I didn't already know Forks or some of the people. I used to spend all my summers here when I was younger, and , not being a total loser, had managed to make some friends. But everyone you meet when you're younger is your 'friend' so I didn't really stay in touch and I could barely remember them. I missed my friends in Phoenix.

I didn't have many and we weren't really part of the 'popular' crowd. There were so many people at my school we just blended in with all the other cliques. I mean, not to sound up myself, but by no means were we losers, we just kept to ourselves and enjoyed each others company. I trusted them and they trusted me. We were so good as friends, but I couldn't help but feel they had begun to distance themselves from me towards the end of my time in Phoenix. Maybe they didn't actually love me like I thought they did? Maybe they just wanted to soften the blow of my departure? _Or maybe I'm just paranoid, shut up._

I had let myself fall into the big blurry mess that was my mind. I would often daydream but I had to pull myself out before I got too tangled within my own mind. Once in, there was no going back. I swear to god I'm insane, but my mind was the only place no-one would ever be able to reach, which I found quite relieving. I was lying on my front with my book hanging from one hand, holding it on the page I was reading. The other hand was holding up my head and my elbow was leaning of the soft grass.

The park was surprisingly full, I didn't even know this many people lived in Forks... I contemplated this whilst crossing and uncrossing my legs in the air, my shorts meant I could feel my smooth legs rub together. Thank god I'd shaved them. Every now and then I would catch the long, brown ponytail that was brushing on my back and bring it to the side letting me inhale the fresh strawberry aroma that was being emitted from it.

It was actually beginning to feel quite hot and I was glad I had shorts and a vest top on as I saw other people around the park begin to strip down. I looked over to see a small group, I would say about my age, sitting in a casual circle on the grass nearby. They were beautiful. Like seriously, I would like to think I've seen a fair share of actually beautiful people in my time, but these people were definitely the top 5.

I couldn't help but watch them, like a moth drawn to the flame, I was drawn to them. One was small and pixie-like with short black hair, she looked delicate but also as if she could hold her own if she had to. Her movement was almost fluid and I envied her as she danced around, laughing and twirling before placing herself in the lap of a tall, blonde male, who kissed her gently on her cheek. She giggled before he began to cradle her in his muscular arms. They weren't too muscular though, not enough to crush her, but just enough.

Next to them there was a very muscular male, muscles have never really attracted me to a person, but boy was he good looking. They all were. His face was rather smug looking as he hung his right arm over the most stunning girl I have ever seen. Ever. She had fierce blue eyes and long golden blonde hair and a toned physique. She wasn't muscular, but you could tell she kept her body in good shape and she radiated confidence, _but looking like that, who wouldn't?_ She had a strong resemblance to the blond boy and I guessed they were related, although it could have just been a coincidence, I mean some of my friends and I kinda looked similar, I guess...

And then, I saw him.

_Oh. My. God_.

Honestly, I think my heart could have stopped beating right there and then, but instead I could feel it begin to increase its tempo. This boy was beyond words. His body, like the blond boy, was toned and I could see what looked like an 8-pack from the way his top clung to his sculpted frame. A sculpture, I swear that's what he was. _I must be lost within my mind again, he can't be real_.

But he was, and he was there, and he was gorgeous.

His face looked as if it had been carved by angels themselves, his facial structure, in fact his structure in general, was perfect. His eyes a deep green, stood out against his creamy skin. I just wanted to eat him, he looked delicious. His hair was a bronze colour, slightly quaffed at the front.

He was watching the group attentively, my eyes couldn't move away from him, when his mouth pulled up at one side into the most breath taking crooked smile I have seen, and I actually stopped breathing. _I wonder where his girlfriend went, everyone else has someone, I bet she's just as gorgeous as he is. Life is so cruel. Why god, why torment me like this! Breathe damnit!_

Then as if he heard my thoughts, he turned towards me, as well as the pixie. They didn't turn towards me as if they had purposefully done so, more they had just changed their focus and both landed on me. I blushed and dropped my book, looking away immediately. _Oh shit_. I focused my attention on the grass beneath me as if I had never seen grass as green before. It was so obvious I was watching, I couldn't bring myself to look up again.

"Bella?" I light voice, almost angelic said. I thought I was hearing things so I ignored it.

"Bella? Is that you?" It rang again like a soft bell and I noticed the direction from where the sound was coming. It was one of them. Them, I laughed internally although I was still panicking, like they were sub-human or something, although I wouldn't be surprised. This amount of beauty was pretty alien to me. _Don't look up, don't look up!_

I looked up shyly. _You looked up, you moron. _

The whole group were now looking up at me, and I began to feel quite intimidated. What were they going to do, laugh at how plain and boring I was? Rub it in my face that they were beautiful and I was probably blushing like a tomato? I didn't think I was that plain, but I didn't really think about myself at all. I was just another person. I wasn't stunning but I wouldn't say I was a bag lady or anything... Then I remembered they were waiting for me to have some sort answer and I flushed pink again. _Again!_ Would this torture never end...

"Hey?" I mumbled looking across the group.

Then I caught the gorgeous boy's green eyes and I began to feel as though I was melting into them. _This is crazy_, I looked down again, more pink flushing my face and beginning to deepen in colour. What was I doing? Why couldn't I just blend into the grass? I scowled at the ground for not allowing me to do so. _Damn these cheeks!_

**EPOV**

Alice was insisting we all go to the park. Again. Why? I'm not entirely sure. The weather was nice, but it was summer and surely, even in Forks, nice weather was to be expected. "Please, you guys, I really want to go, please. It will be so fun. I haven't been to the park in so long!" she bleated, gripping to Jaspers arm and lifting it up and down as she whined.

"Alice, we went yesterday. Is it really necessary to go again?" I asked. I honestly didn't see the thrill in going to the park, unless I had a good book, or my piano. Somehow I didn't think I would be able to take the piano, so maybe a book...

"Edward, don't spoil my fun! It's summer! We're all going to the park and we're going to have fun, and that's that." She dragged Jasper off to the front door before turning, "Emmett, Rose! We're going, come on!" then she bounced out of the door with Jasper in tow.

My elder brother Emmett and Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs and started to make their way down. Emmett had a goofy grin on his face and Rose was adjusting her clothing. _I wonder what they were doing... infact, no I don't, I really really don't. _I shuddered internally and headed to the stairs myself, I wanted to get a book from my room, if we were going to the park again, I was taking some form of entertainment.

"And Edward" Alice called from the front door, "don't you dare even think to bring a book! You are so boring sometimes.. And so predictable." I sighed and made my way to the front door. _She knows me so well... damnit._ I loved my family and friends and the time I spent with them, but I just wasn't in the mood today.

The park was surprisingly full, yesterday there hadn't been many people, not that there are many people in Forks. Oh the people of Forks. I studied them as I sat in the spot Alice had carefully chosen. As if the grass was different here to anywhere else in the park. There were all sorts of people in the park today, even people I hadn't seen before, which was unusual.

And then of course there were the usual visitors, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton. Jessica smiled and waved enthusiastically when she saw me. I was beginning to regret telling her I liked her top this one time, it was a midnight blue and looked lovely, although I'm sure it would have looked better on someone else- _anyone else_. It really was the top and the colour I was admiring, not her, but she seemed to get the impression I liked her and I haven't really had the time, or effort, to let her down gently.

Instead, I smiled kindly back. Mike scowled at me and Angela elbowed him in the stomach before smiling sweetly. Angela was a nice girl, one of very few at our school, but Mike Newton. Well, he was something else and I detested him. How could one person be so egotistical and slimy and repulsive and still think people like them? I thought he was disgusting. And the way he treated some girls... I shook my head, looking away.

And then I saw her.

_An angel._

I had never seen such beauty before. Truly stunning. This creature lay before me on the grass, her long creamy legs crossing over each other as the sun beat down on her delicate frame. Her dark brown locks, drawn back into a ponytail that she had pulled to the side and appeared to be smelling. I wished I could smell her hair, I wished I could revel in all of her splendour. Her vest top clung to her frame, emphasising her breasts that weren't too big, and weren't too small.

Perfect.

Her physique was slender and the sliver of her flat stomach was just visible as she laid there, book in hand. Ah, someone who reads. I imagined she was intelligent, but what was she reading? _Romeo and Juliet_.

A goddess, a glorious one at that, and her face. Her face. So elusive, so supple. Her feminine hand cupped beneath her chin, her elbow nestled in the grass. Her lips plump and pink, but small. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip before biting down on it. She appeared to be thinking about something. I continued to study her face and came to her eyes, a dark mahogany brown, mysterious and deep, glinting in the light of the sun. _I want her_. And then I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice.

"I love the sun!" I'd never known anyone to be more enthusiastic about anything than my sister, my twin, Alice. She danced and twirled before landing lightly in Jaspers lap.

"You are my sun." Jaspers murmured into her neck and then kissed her cheek gently. She giggled.

"Jazz that was so cheesy... but you guys are so cute." Rose said rolling her eyes whilst cuddling up to Emmett. He really was like a giant teddy bear, and although he was my older brother, and largely built, I couldn't take him seriously. Some of the comments he made, well, they were ridiculous and I don't think they even made sense half the time...

"Yeah, babe, who wants to be cute when you can be like us." He smiled smugly whilst putting his hand around her shoulders, _did that even make sense?_ I loved to see everyone so loved up and happy though. Especially Alice.

Being a twin, I felt closer to her, like we were always on the same wave length, not that we always agreed. We were too completely different characters, and yet in many ways we were the same, so it thrilled me to see she had found her soul mate, especially since that person was also pretty much my best friend. It was clear Jasper would be her one and only love. It was as if they were made for each other and he would follow her until the end of the world. I don't think a nuclear bomb would be able to separate them. _Like cockroaches, they would live on..._

I smiled at my thoughts and wondered if I could ever be so lucky to find a love like that. _Hmm. _

I turned back to the angel to find she was looking in my direction but as soon as our eyes met shock crossed her face and she dropped her book. Again, I smiled. She was lovely, why hadn't I seen her before? She stared down at the ground with what looked like curiosity, although it was true, the grass certainly was greener on this side of the park, now that she was there. I noticed Alice looking in her direction as well with an incredulous look about her,

"Bella? Bella, is that you?" She looked up with a worried expression and then looked down again, blushing as if she were ashamed. What was she thinking, I wished I could get inside of her head.

"Hey?" she finally answered with a slight smile, looking over all of us.

And for just a second our eyes met again and I felt as if I could see into her. She was definitely something else. Then she quickly looked down, and flushed the most gorgeous shade of rose and scowled at the ground. Emmett chuckled. Why was she angry? Although I could read her emotions as if she were a book, wide open, I couldn't understand the reasoning behind them but I found her to be so intriguing.

But wait, how did Alice know this beautiful creature and I didn't? What other great things was she not telling me about?! I looked over to her, her face now ecstatic. She jumped out of Jaspers lap and over to the flushed beauty.

"Oh my god! Isabella Swan, right? The Chiefs daughter? I thought you lived in Phoenix... I haven't seen you in years! Do you remember me, I'm Alice? Alice Cullen?" I watched her face as her emotions changed from confusion to sudden realisation. Now she looked just as delighted as Alice had.

"Oh wow! Yeah, oh my god! Alice!" She got up and pulled her into an embrace. How I wished to trade places with Alice, just for that moment, to be that close. "You look, so good, wow, really, you're gorgeous... Yeah, I just moved here for good, to live with my dad, yeah, 'cause..." She trailed off, but not before sharing her excellent news. She'd moved here for good! No doubt she'd be starting our school in September. _There is a god!_

"Bella, never mind me, look at you! You are absolutely...!" Alice stopped for a moment, gesturing toward Bella. Rarely was she lost for words, but I totally understood. Words could not describe. "Wow Bella, just wow!" Bella looked down and murmured 'thanks' and then looked back up at me, and then back down again. I was beginning to grow impatient, _introduce us damnit!_

"Oh, come, you have to meet everyone. This is Jasper, my boyfriend. Emmett my older brother, d'you remember him, always the joker..."

"Well, what can I say? I like to please." He winked at Rose and gave out a loud booming laugh. Rose nudged him and giggled. Jasper shook his head.

"Anyway, this is Rose his girlfriend, she's Jaspers sister. You can so tell, right" She gestured to everyone as she introduced them, and Bella said 'hello' and 'hi' as she smiled sweetly at each of them.

"And this is my brother Edward. He's my twin, I don't think you've ever met him; he always seemed to be somewhere else when you were round, which was weird. Probably reading a book or playing his piano or something. Always such a loser, it surprises even me sometimes to think we shared the same womb at the same time..." Bella giggled and nudged Alice playfully, then she smiled at me, melting my insides.

"Uh, Hi Edward. It's a shame I never met you before..." She momentarily went into thought, briefly biting her bottom lip and then continued, "But if it's any consolation, I'm a loser too." Everyone laughed at that, but I just sat and watched her as she giggled alongside Alice.

Now_ summer _really _begins_. Guh.

**CHAPTER 1 IS DONE AND DUSTED BITCHES. I hope you liked this, I do... haha.**

**Seriously now, even 1 review will make me happy. Also it's like major incentive to keep going, which I shall do anyway, whether anyone reads this or not so yeah, I guess I'll keep you posted.**

**You know you love me,  
**

** XOXO**


	2. A Permanent State

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I did once own a cat called Nalah, she was so lovely, damn mothers allergies...**

**So I got bored so I wrote another chapter, again, enjoy and review, still need ideas guys! **

**Here we go...**

**Chapter 2- A permanent state**

**BPOV**

Alice Cullen. How could I have forgotten her. I mentally slapped myself, I felt slightly ashamed, I had clearly been so wrapped up in other things... She was the first person I befriended in Forks. I must have been 10 when we met. I just remember being so happy around her, but I also remember feeling like she was everything I wasn't, but everything I wanted to be. And looking at her now, I could see the child who was still very much a part of her.

She had changed physically, she'd always been pretty, but she had really grown into herself, but on the inside she was exactly the same, and I was so happy she was. I had changed though, I'd grown up. I wasn't _as _shy as I had been, and I'd like to think I was open to more things. Alice always had to push me into doing things, not in an uncomfortable way, but I was never really willing to break away from my mould.

She'd made that summer one of the most awesome summers of my childhood, we just instantly clicked. Again I mentally slapped myself, _you complete bimbo, how the hell did you forget her!_

She brought me over to introduce me to her family. They seemed really nice, really genuine.

"And this is my brother Edward. He's my twin, I don't think you've ever met him; he always seemed to be somewhere else when you were round, which was weird. Probably reading a book or playing his piano or something. Always such a loser, it surprises even me sometimes to think we shared the same womb at the same time..." I nudged her for being mean.

Alice was just as I had remembered, even funnier now in fact. Her attitude to life was so carefree it was refreshing, it was as if she had an aura and once you were within it's boundaries, her mood just rubbed off onto you.

This definitely wasn't a bad thing. She sighed and looked down to Edward, and I could just imagine her spending years trying to convince him to share the same interests as her, and failing. I laughed at this, although it was more of a giggle since I was still quite nervous around them, other than Alice, they might have well been strangers.

I looked directly at Edward now, a smile still on my face, "Uh, Hi Edward. It's a shame I never met you before..."

Come to think of it, why hadn't I met him before? During that summer, I pretty much lived at the Cullen's house. And from what I remember, what a house it was. I suppose it probably was possible to never see Edward. We would have been on one side of the house when he was on the other, but I'd met Emmett... ah man! Imagine if I had met him then, maybe we would have been like Alice and I. Alice, Edward and I, hmm. _The Three Musketeers, ha ha! _

"But if it's any consolation, I'm a loser too." I finished. Everyone laughed at my comment, and I began to feel slightly more at ease. Everyone but Edward. He just watched me curiously, and I sheepishly smiled back at him. _Geez Bella, you sure know how to make things awkward, how do you do it?_ I obviously had a talent. _Not. _

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're here! We're going to be such great friends again. All of us! You see you guys; I told you we should come to the park, otherwise who knows when we would have met Bella. I knew I had a good feeling about today!" Alice flung her arms around me and gave me a quick squeeze, I laughed as did everyone else.

"Alice, you have a good feeling about everyday. I think it's just your nature." Edward said, smiling.

"Of course, Edward! Someone has to look at the bright side of things, and god knows that person isn't going to be you..." She rolled her eyes at him and Emmett laughed.

"She's right, bro. You are sometimes a bit of a mood killer. But it's ok man, now Bella's here I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of fun." He winked at me, and I smiled but felt my face begin to glow. _Bloody hell, not again!_

Emmett let out a louder laugh than before, "You see! Her blushing is priceless! I like her, which is good because I was thinking about adopting another little sister..."

"Emmett please," Rosalie began, rolling her eyes, "She's a girl, not a pet. You'll be asking if we can keep her and take her for walks next. And also, in case you didn't notice you buffoon, she is standing right there and might not wish to be talked about like this... I'm sorry Bella."

She turned and gave me an apologetic smile, I smiled back. I really hadn't been offended. I could tell I was going to get on well with Emmett. He reminded me of a giant teddy bear but definitely had an 'older brother' air about him, being an only child, I had always wanted an older brother and so was quite open to the idea of being 'adopted'. I'm sure Charlie's mind would be at ease if he saw I was hanging out with Emmett. By now, Alice had placed herself back on Jaspers lap so I was standing up on my own, _looking like a complete moron_.

"So, are you going to join us down here on the grass or do you just want to stand?" I suddenly realised that Edward was talking to me, "Not that I'm complaining, you have lovely legs if you don't mind me saying..." I looked down, and blushed such a deep red I thought I would actually turn into a tomato right there and then. I looked around to see where abouts in this circle I might place myself and seeing the only space was next to Edward, I put myself there.

He turned to me and smiled, before turning to Alice "So Alice, it seems you make all the decision round here whether we like it or not, what are we doing now?"

Alice mused over this for a second, "Well It's only half one, I guess we could eat now and then... I don't know, I'll figure something out. We have to leave time for our food to digest Edward; you're the one who always points that out..."

I giggled, the two of them were so funny together. Edward had scowled at Alice who just stuck her tongue out at him. Rosalie and Emmett had gone to Emmett's Jeep to retrieve a large picnic basket. I took this time to pick up my iPod and book I'd left on the grass, before I totally forgot them. Lunch was really fantastic, I've never been much of a fan of sandwiches, but these were the best I'd ever tasted.

After we had strawberries and cream which ended up with Alice squirting a large amount of whipped cream onto Jaspers face, and so he did to her in return. By five o'clock, we were all lying on the grass looking up to the sky. I had one of my iPod ear phones in as I sprawled out on the ground, closing my eyes and enjoying basking in the suns rays.

"What are you listening to?" A velvet voice tickled my ear. I opened my eyes to see Edward lying down beside me with the other earphone in his ear. He looked gorgeous as he lay there, his eyes where incandescent in the sun, and his body still, so sculpted. I swallowed.

"Mmm" he smiled as he shut his eyes, "Coldplay. I love this album, arguably their best, don't you think?"

I was so relaxed and his voice was so comforting, it wrapped around me. I was in a bubble, and I could feel my lids, although they were already shut, begin to deepen in darkness, pulling me slowly with it, "Mmm" I sighed before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up, I realised I wasn't in the park anymore. I was in my room. _What the hell? Am I still dreaming? How did I get here?_ I looked to the window and saw it was dark outside. I sat up in my bed and looked about the room. It was just as it had always been, it hadn't changed at all.

I sighed with a smile and let myself collapse back down on the bed. I lay there twirling my hair through my hand, thinking about the day. It had actually been quite fun. And I was in Forks. Who would have thought you can have fun in Forks?

I couldn't believe I'd seen Alice again, after so long, and she was still the same Alice. And Jasper, Rose and Emmett had all been so much fun too, so friendly and welcoming. And Edward. I sighed, _Pfft, yeah in your dreams missy! _But to be honest, I was beginning to wish he would star in my dreams, so... _Oh for gods sake, you've known him for one day, get over yourself!_ I was right, what was wrong with me. Geez.

_Bzzz Bzzz_. I looked down and realised my phone was still in my pocket. I took it out to see who was calling. It read Alice, _since when did I have Alice's number on here?_ I opened it, "Hello?"

"Oh hey, you're up! I didn't think you would ever wake up again, you were completely out!" she giggled, "Edward had to carry you to the car and then to your house. You must have been completely bushed! But then I suppose you did only fly in this morning. It kinda feels like you've been here for a while already, and it's been only hours! Oh yeah, and I put my number in your phone, and yours in mine." She laughed.

So Edward had carried me home. Oh God, I bet I was so heavy, I hope he didn't cause himself any permanent damage...

"So anyway... wait are you there Bella?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh good, I was beginning to think I was talking to myself, I'm sorry. I can talk forever, but you've always been quite quiet I suppose, more of a listen I guess..." she trailed off, "Oh my god, I'm so easily distracted. So, yeah, come to my house tomorrow, a few people are coming, we're having a sort of party for going back to school and what not. It'll be good, fireworks and everything, and then on Saturday we can go last minute shopping for school stuff. And by school stuff, I mean clothes."

"Oh, wow, yeah. It sounds good, I'll ask Charlie but I'm sure he'll be fine." I wasn't really into parties, they weren't really my thing, but I was so taken by how Alice was treating me. As if we'd been friends forever and this was just routine. Not trying to sound too cheesy, but I really was already beginning to feel as if I was part of their little group and we really had been friends for a long time. The thought surely did make the idea of living in Forks bearable.

"Awesome. I can't wait now! Don't forget you're sleeping stuff, we can have a girls night afterwards seeing as this won't be going on all night. We can watch movies, and do each others nails, and talk, and-"

It sounded as if someone had just walked in the room, she held the phone slightly away from her as she spoke, her voice a bit quieter,

"What?... No, why would I take it?!... yes... Well, I don't know!...Why are you bothering me, I'm on the phone!" I couldn't hear whoever she was talking to, but I giggled none the less, just listening to Alice was enough.

"Have you tried the dining room?... Ask mom, I don't know... Bella, why?... Yes, she is coming, now I love you, I really do, but please get out of my room!" I heard a small laugh in the background and the door shutting. Alice sighed down the phone and turned her attention back to me,

"Sorry Bella, some people are so rude, has that stupid boy never heard of knocking?"

"Ha ha, well, boys will be boys." Not that I was some kind of expert on them...

"Ha! Well I see Edward more as an 80 year old man sometimes. Here's me thinking he's such a gentleman, and yet he just comes barging into my room! He does it all the time, except he seems to know when me and Jasper are in here and only knocks then if he really needs something. He doesn't usually come in when I'm on the phone thought. It's like he can tell or something, must be some weird twin thing..."

So, Edward was wondering whether I was coming tomorrow. I wonder if he was pleased or annoyed that I was. Hmm. I don't think he'd found me too annoying today. We talked for quite a while about everything. It was so weird, I normally feel really awkward when people question me, but it was like once I started, there was no stopping me! _Oh god, imagine what you'd be like with a bit of alcohol in you..._

"I really can't wait for tomorrow Alice. Is there anything I should wear in particular?"

"Mm, well I'm wearing a dress, I suppose most people will. It's smart casual, you can just borrow something of mine. I've got this dress, and oh my god, it would just look amazing on you!"

"Ok then, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Um, thanks for inviting me Alice, and thank you for today... and thank Edward for carrying me and apologise for me too!"

"Of course you would be invited! I've never had a sister, so I'm pretty intent on making you the next best thing, I mean it Bella! And why would you want to apologise to Edward? He was fine carrying you, infact, he insisted he did, Emmett was going to take you..."

"Really? Oh, well, uh, can you thank him anyway, I mean, yeah..."

"Ha ha, yes Bella, I will. He's a complete moron so he'll be totally modest about the whole thing anyway, he wouldn't have told you he carried you. Probably think you'd freak out or something, I don't know what he thinks of himself... but yeah I'll tell him!" I smiled "See you tomorrow then Bella, come at like, uh, 1 ish?"

"Yeah ok, I'll see you then. Bye!"

"Can't wait!"

I laugh-sighed and closed my phone. Alice really was something else. And I honestly couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**EPOV**

I closed Alice's door quietly, but I could still hear her through it,

"Sorry Bella, some people are so rude, has that stupid boy never heard of knocking?" I laughed.

I knew she was on the phone but I couldn't find my book and it was really irritating me. I'd had that copy of Wuthering Heights for too long to just lose it now. But now I had other things on my mind. Well, not really other 'things', just one thing. Just Bella. And she was definitely more than a thing, more an angel, no I've said that, a goddess? No, more than that, she was just simply... divine.

My room was quite far away from Alice's. It was on the floor above hers, right at the other end, but I was willing to make that trip if it meant seeing my sister. As much as she annoyed the hell out of me, and we were sometimes quite the opposite of each other, I adored her. She had her moments where she was my sister, and others where she was my best friend.

I can't really explain the relationship we have. I just feel like I can tell her anything, and vice versa. Obviously there were some things she would rather talk with Rose about rather than me, but I understood that. I doubt I would have been comfortable talking to her about my first erection or wet dream... So, I was sure that if my admiration for Bella grew further, Alice we definitely be the first to know.

I couldn't keep something like that from her, and she would be dying to know, in fact she would probably figure it out and just be pissed I hadn't told her. But at the moment, it was nothing but a crush. I currently didn't intend to take it further. No, I just wanted to get to know her. I'd thoroughly enjoyed her company today so I was pleased Alice had invited her over tomorrow.

But of course she would have invited her. It was so weird watching Alice today. Normally I totally get what she's feeling, but if I hadn't known her, I would have sworn her and Bella had been best friends forever. They were just so usual together. Like they were never apart.

I couldn't remember Bella being at our house during that summer... but actually now I think about it, that was the summer I spent at music camp. It was pure agony to be away from Alice for so long though, so I called her every night. I felt so pathetic, but looking back, I just loved my sister, I would have missed a best friend the same way. And she had spoken of Bella, and how I would love her so much and we could all be such good friends when I came back... I smiled to myself.

When I did finally come home, she had gone back to Phoenix. I remember Alice being really sad for ages, she even cried. I know my sister better than anyone, and she only cries when there is something worth crying for. Bella must have been a big deal. And I'd totally missed her_. Typical._ After a while she just got over it, she sent her a few e-mails and stuff, but I think they stopped communicating after that. They both just had other things going on I guess...

"ED-WARD!" Alice was coming up behind me, she had jumped on my back before I could turn around.

"Oh god. Alice!" We both laughed as we fell to the floor, _but then again, I wasn't expecting her to, oh you know... jump on me._

"_What are you two doing up there?" _A soft voice called up to us

"Nothing Mommy, Edwards just such a girl, he couldn't take my weight!"

"Alice, I so could and you know it, look at you, you're tiny"

"Exactly, you know you're only making this worse on yourself." She giggled. I narrowed my eyes but smiled.

"Mom, it's fine, she just jumped on me and I wasn't expecting it." I called back.

"_Oh Edward, she jumped on you? My poor baby!" _I could hear the smile in her voice and I laughed, putting my head back on the carpeted floor. Alice was now sitting on my stomach with her legs crossed. She reminded me a bit of a genie in her cropped sweatpants and vest top.

"So, did you want something, or did you just want to sit on me?"

"No, I'm just thinking..." She was quiet again, and I could see on her face that she was deep in thought. I left her to think and began to get lost within my own thoughts, although most of them revolved around Bella. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her?

"Do you..." she stopped again and looked down at me with a puzzled face. "I don't know, I don't want to ask you and then you be like..."

"Alice, shut up and ask me whatever it is. However stupid it is, you've asked me plenty of stupid things before." I smiled at her and she giggled. It was true, she had asked me plenty of stupid questions.

"That's true. It's nothing big, well I don't know if it is... it's just today..." She was silent again and looked up at the ceiling as she thought, scrunching her face up and then turned back to me.

"Ok, well you might just think I'm being stupid. I mean it's been like no time at all, but I saw... No, I'm not going to ask you this now. That really would just be stupid. I guess I'll ask you some other time, when you'd be more sure on your answer."

"Alice, what the hell are you on about?" She sprang to her feet still looking down at me, bewilderment obvious on my face. Then she leaned over me, grabbing my cheeks and put on a really patronizing tone "Aw Edward, you yook so cyute" she laughed and kissed my cheek before skipping away.

_What the hell was that about?! She is so bloody weird sometimes_. I got up from the floor laughing internally. What was she going to ask me? I hadn't done anything today other than be in the park? What had she seen that I hadn't and why would my answer been uncertain? Probably because whatever it was, I would be none the wiser, I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

Other than Bella, but that was a different story.

I pondered over this as I headed back to my room. Well, at least tomorrow would be fun.

**SO, tomorrow's another day eh ;) **

**i can't wait to write the next bit, i swear this is all i think about at school... such a shame when i have exams coming up haha! ideas please! i want to know what you want to happen...  
**

**well i hope you enjoyed reading, review and what not!  
**

** much love XOXO  
**


	3. Just Be Patient and Don't Worry

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Twilight or any of it's characters**

**Just read, I've put notes at the end, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- Just be patient and don't worry**

**EPOV**

I was awoken at 9 by Alice. I swear to God she's like a human alarm clock. But I didn't want to get up yet, so I told her I'd be up soon and to go and get things ready for later which, unsurprisingly, she seemed happy to do. I rolled over in my large bed, pulling the golden throw right up to my ear and then I fell back once again into my slumber.

I slowly opened my eyelids and stared at the ceiling above me, when suddenly my bedroom door was flung open, and there stood a small pixie.

"Oh. My. God. Edward. What. The. Freakin'. Hell?!" she almost spat out as she stood motionless by the door, glaring at me. I sighed. _Here we go.._.

"There's me, rushing around downstairs thinking maybe you would come and help me sort things out, but no! Oh no! Edward wants to sleep! Ha! 'Let him sleep' mom said, so I did. But fucking hell Edward, its nearly one! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS FUCKING BED BEFORE I... you know what Edward, just get the hell out of your bed. Get yourself washed, changed and downstairs in ten minutes or god help me..." she stalked over to the large windows and pulled back the golden curtains. I groaned as the light flooded in, temporarily blinding me.

"Alice" I mumbled from underneath my bed covers.

"Edward. Get up!" she slapped my side and left the room leaving the door open. I groaned again. _Christ, that actually hurt! _I rolled out of my bed and dragged myself across the room to the door and slammed it shut.

"_Well, I guess he's up then." _I heard Emmett say from downstairs. His voice was so loud I could hear it wherever I was in the house, even all the way up here in my room, which wasn't cool, especially when Rose was staying over... I grabbed a towel that was on my couch and headed for my bathroom.

**BPOV**

"So, you excited Bells! This is going to be one awesome day. I mean we've had better parties, and will have more better than this, but hey! You're here now, so it's going to be a whole new experience!" Emmett's laugh boomed throughout the house.

Rose slapped his arm "Emmett, you're such a moron" She smiled as she said this, "Did you have a good nights sleep Bella? You're such a deep sleeper, when I saw you in the park yesterday, I thought you were dead for a moment!" she chuckled, it was a soft, tinkling sound.

I smiled at them both, "Yes, I am excited and kind of nervous...Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I can't believe I fell asleep. I didn't even think I was that tired. And then when I woke up in my bed at home I was so confused, I had to ask Charlie if I'd really gone to the park to make sure it wasn't all a dream... or that I was still dreaming."

"I thought you looked sorta cute lying there." Emmett shrugged.

"Yeah, you looked so... serene, like an angel or something."

I blushed. _You only have two looks, the tomato look and the boring Bella look, my personal favourite is the tomato... _I was sitting on the white leather sofa in the living room. There was a flat, widescreen TV adjacent to me, that was on 'The Hills-The best episodes!'. Opposite the TV was another sofa, identical to the one I was on, but slightly longer. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting there. Emmett with his arm behind the back of the sofa and Rosalie lying with her legs over his lap, watching the television intensely. The room had a plush white carpet and blank walls with the most beautiful paintings hanging up. Opposite me there was a huge glass wall, presenting the beautiful greenery behind it. The whole house had been decorated accordingly. I daren't touch anything. With my track record, there was a high chance of me breaking it, and with the Cullen's track record, I wouldn't be able to afford replacing it.

"Nah! You haven't got anything to be nervous about Bella. If anyone gets too much for you, you just tell me. I'll keep 'em away!" he flashed a smile at me and then began flexing the muscles in his arms. I couldn't help but laugh, he was really quite amusing, and then Rosalie's face of horror as he began pouting and flexing, it all just became too much. I was laughing hard now, and Rosalie was too. And just to top it of, Emmett's face as he innocently asked "What?" As if he didn't know! I was bending over myself laughing, and Rosalie had her hand over her face but I could see tears falling. Emmett shrugged and carried on.

"Emmett. What the hell are you doing?" I turned to see Edward at the bottom of the stairs walking into the room. I tried to catch my breath and stop laughing as he approached. I managed to control the laughter, as did Rose, but catching my breath with him so close, looking like that, was not so easy. He was wearing just sweatpants and a t-shirt, but he looked hot. _Mmmhm_. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Standing behind the sofa Rose and Emmett were on.

"You're watching The Hills? Have you not seen every episode already? I know I have..." he trailed off. I couldn't help but let a little laughter slip although it was more of a snort. He watched The Hills? It would appear that some of Alice's interest may very well have rubbed off on him... he narrowed his eyes and smiled at me. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Something to say, Bella?" he asked with his eyebrows raised

"Nope." I giggled. He walked over to me and stood behind my sofa now, his hand firmly on the back on, each side of me. He leaned in close and whispered, his words tickling my ear,

"That's funny, you seemed to have quite a bit to say when I carried you to your room yesterday..." he chuckled and pulled away, placing himself on the sofa.

My face fell. _It's my favourite look! Good to see you again Mrs. Tomato, you seem to be visiting rather a lot in the past 2 days. Not that I'm complaining of course, I'm a big fan... _I looked over to him to see he was smiling. I looked down at my hands that were placed in my lap and grimaced. As if I had been sleep talking. No way. Not in front of Edward. Oh dear Lord, why? And what did I say. Oh god, I'm so embarrassed. Something fall on me now and kill me. Right now, I'm ready to die! What had I said? Why did I have to sleep talk, why me. I looked over to Edward again and I could feel the tears welling up, this was too much.

"Hey Bella, are you ok, you look like you're gunna cry..." So Emmett had noticed I was about to spill, and from Edwards face of shock and regret, so had he. Rose was too engrossed in the TV to hear anything else.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just... I'm sorry, excuse me" my voice went slightly up at the end, pointing out the hysteria I was about to go into. I got up and quickly left holding back the tears that were fighting to break loose. _Oh, this is just ridiculous._ Luckily there was a bathroom close by and I quickly went in there and locked the door. I sat on the toilet seat and tried to control myself, which didn't really work; it just meant I was crying instead of sobbing and being totally hysterical. _What are you doing? Why are you crying?_

"_Dude, what the hell did you say to her?!"_

"_Ah, I hate Spencer! Sorry guys, what's going on, where's Bella?" _Rosalie had obviously stopped watching the TV.

"_Edward made her cry." _Emmett answered.

"_What?! Edward what did you do?" _Her voice was stern now.

"_I don't know, I didn't say anything bad I just... I didn't mean to upset her like that, I just..." _he paused,_ "I'll... excuse me."_

I heard footsteps outside the bathroom and then they came to a halt. There was a sigh, and then a knock.

"Bella I know you're in there." His voice was still like velvet but had a definite hint of remorse. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, love. Please come out." Oh great, so know he felt like it was his fault I was crying and, by the reflection in the mirror, had a face like a blotchy puffer fish. I stopped the crying and sighed, although every now and then I would have a stutter of breath. I turned on the tap and washed my face quickly. I looked in the mirror and sighed. _What are you going to say now 'sorry, I'm crying because I'm a complete dick who sleep talks and doesn't know what she says, it's really not your fault'? _Something like that. I walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it but keeping hold of the handle. He was leaning on the wall beside the door, frowning at himself. He turned to look at me, dismay flashed across his face and then he looked down,

"I feel so stupid..." I murmured, trying to laugh at myself and failing.

"I'm so sorry, I-" he began but I cut him off, I couldn't bare to listen to him blaming himself because I was a silly little girl, who was crying for no real reason. _You said it, not me. Hey wait, that doesn't really work..._

"No, no, it's not your fault. It wasn't what you said... well it was, but it didn't really _upset_ me. I'm just so... embarrassed." I looked down, hopefully my face was blotchy enough not to notice the blush.

"Oh." He said, looking at me as if he was trying to work me out.

"Then why was I crying, right?" I smiled slightly but kept my focus down, shuffling my feet a bit. "I just, I don't know, I don't normally cry. I mean, I'm embarrassed on a day to day basis. I just, I don't know... it was really stupid. Don't blame yourself, it's just what you said, and me not knowing what I said..." I sighed.

"Oh." He said again, this time it I could hear the smile in it. I looked up and he had his gorgeous crooked smile on his face. I twisted my mouth slightly,

"What did I say?" he shifted slightly,

"It really wasn't anything bad, it was actually quite funny, and ... _sweet_. I just wanted to tease you." He looked guilty.

Oh god, sweet? What the hell had I been saying? "Huh. So, are you going to tell me or just leave me to suffer with the thoughts of the thousands of terrible things I could have said?"

"Thousands?" His smile was still on his face. I just wanted to touch him. Just his hand, or his hair, or his face, or his chest, or... _Please stop._ I smiled and looked to the side. Emmett and Rose were still watching TV, but every now and then they would turn their heads in our direction.

"Well, like I said, it really wasn't bad. I guess because you were listening to Coldplay when you fell asleep..." _Coldplay? What the hell?_ "You were having a conversation with Chris Martin. You were telling him about how much you loved his music and how much it meant to you. And you were telling him... how handsome I was." His smile grew as he said the last few words. Oh dear. Well, it could have been worse. I could deal with this, just brush it off, _blush it off more like..._

"Oh." I said, looking down. And then I looked back up and smiled "I cried for that!" I snorted. He laughed as well. I put my hands to the side of my face. "Oh God. I... well at least I don't have to tell you directly myself now" I snorted again. _How unattractive._ Edward just watched me carefully and smiled. He was about to speak when, Alice came up behind him,

"Edward! You didn't even help me, Jasper and I ended up doing everything! So thanks Edward, thanks." She hit his arm, then looked round him "Oh my god Bella, what happened to you?!"

"_Edward made her cry!"_ Emmett called from the other room. Jasper had now joined them and was looking over in my direction. Concern on his face, but when I smiled slightly, so did he, and turned to watch the TV.

"Oh my god! Edward! What the hell!" She almost screamed, pushing him away "Bella!" she put her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "What did he do to you? You can tell me. Don't hold back, I want to here it all. He's a monster, I know." She turned to scowl at Edward who just rolled his eyes.

"Really Alice, it's nothing. I'm not just saying that either, I just embarrassed myself... yeah." I blushed and looked down but she pulled me into an embrace.

"Oh Bella!" then she looked at her watch, and shouted "Oh God, everyone, go get ready. Now, now, now! No time! Edward... just, just go! Bella, Rose, my room, now!"

Edward, still leaning against the wall, smiled as Alice pulled me mercilessly by the hand up the stairs.

**EPOV**

I can't believe I made her cry. I really hadn't been expecting that reaction, I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't tears. I was relieved when she told me it wasn't really me that made her cry. I think if it was, I may well have had a guilty conscience for the rest of my life. She'd looked adorable with her red eyes though, and her blotchy face, still beautiful.

I was standing in the garden now with some punch in my hand, talking amongst some of my class mates. They'd been here for about half an hour now but Alice said she needed to be 'fashionably late', although I don't know how that works at your own house... Angela and I were talking about English lessons when they finally came down. I didn't turn to them at first, but I heard the comments,

"_WOAH"_

"_Dude, that girl is hot! Who is she?"_

"_I heard she's new, fresh from Arizona. Bella I think."_

"_Sweeeeeeeet!"_

_Lay off it Mike. Why_ _is he even here? Who invited him?! _I turned around to face the patio doors. My mouth must have fallen open, I swear everyone else's had too, although I didn't care for everyone else. Alice and Rose looked gorgeous as usual, but Bella. I had to take in more air, I couldn't breath. She was literally breath taking. Her hair was ruffled as if she'd just got out of bed, she'd run her hand through it from time to time. Alice had obviously done her make up, not that she needed it. She was naturally beautiful. And her dress. It suited her skin tone perfectly. A midnight blue, that looked as if it belonged to a doll. Innocent yet sophisticated. She pulled of the whole smart-casual very well. It stopped quite a bit up her thigh, but it wasn't too short. It showed off her lovely, long legs fantastically. On her feet she wore peep-toed flats. She looked uneasy with all the attention she was getting, smiling shyly and looking down. Alice and Rose on the other hand, were lapping it up. Alice gestured to Emmett to turn the music down.

"I'm glad you all made it, summer's been awesome so we thought we'd end it the right way! And I'd like to introduce you all to my friend Bella Swan," she pulled Bella forward at that point, "who's starting on Monday. She's from Phoenix, and she's really nice so if I hear any of you have been mean to her, I'll kick your ass!" Bella giggled, and gave a quick and anxious wave. "Now go, have fun!" The music came back on, and people began talking and dancing again.

"Wow, she's gorgeous, look at those legs!" I heard Angela, and remembered she was beside me.

"Yeah." Was all I could get out. My gaze was locked on Bella.

"She looks really nice. I hope I have some classes with her."

"She is." Angela turned to me and smiled, but I couldn't move my eyes. And then I heard Mike, _ass hole_, speaking to Tyler again.

"_Man, I am so going to have her. I'll have her screaming by the end of the week."_

"_Dude, I doubt it, she looks like a smart chick... hopefully, if she is, she'll steer clear of you" _Tyler mumbled the last bit; I don't think Mike heard, but I did and I sniggered.

"_What's that?"_

"_Nothing man, just saying she looks good."_

"_Oh, right, yeah. Well hands off, she's mine."_

Mine. Ha! In his wildest dreams. Bella didn't belong to anybody. Least of all Mike Newton! He was really starting to annoy me now. _A few more hours Edward, that's all we have to do. _I looked away from their direction and saw Bella was looking at me. She was standing with Alice and Jasper, looking a bit like a third wheel as Jasper had wrapped his arms around Alice who was giggling as he began to kiss her neck. She tapped Alice on the arm as she began to walk towards me, Alice looked at her, and then to me and scowled. Bella just smiled and I was smiling at her. It was like she was and angel floating towards me. Then, there must have been a stone on her cloud because she'd tripped as was plummeting to the ground.

**BPOV**

_Oh Shit. Don't fall, don't fall! Fuck fuck fuck. Oh my god, I'm going to hit the ground in a moment and my social life will be over before it even began. And I was doing so well! Maybe I should start screaming 'Noooooooooo' in slow-mo now, hmm? Oh god, Edwards go to see me fall. Whyyyyyy?! Hopefully, I'll just die on impact. Close your eyes, you'll be dead soon..._

**EPOV**

It was like everything was in slow motion. Everyone in the garden turned with horror stricken faces. I quickly handed Angela my cup and reached forward to catch her, just in time. There was a large sigh as everyone turned away and continued their conversations.

She opened her eyes, looking down at my hands holding her waist, "My hero." She chuckled as I pulled her up so she was standing straight. She was looking directly at me "Thanks." She smiled, looking into my eyes as if she were searching for something. I don't know how long we stood there looking at each other, but it was as if no one else was there. I wondered what kissing her would be like. She licked her lips. _You could just kiss her now you know_. And then Angela coughed. I'd forgotten she was standing there.

"Well, I had to make up for making you cry." Bella laughed, seemingly snapping out of our 'moment'. _Was that really a 'moment' Edward or are you just making something out of nothing?_

"Oh yeah, this is my friend Angela. Angela, Bella." They both smiled at each other with a 'hey'. "No doubt you'll have a class with her. It's really quite a small school. You'll have no trouble making friends..." _Or maybe even a boyfriend_. With her looks, and personality, every boy in school would be brainless to ignore her. I frowned. She titled her head to the side and smiled with a bemused look on her face. Then she giggled. What was she thinking? I wondered if it was similar to what I was thinking. Maybe she thought I was jealous. Which I wasn't.

"Well, it was nice to me you Bella. I guess I'll see you on Monday, I'm going to go over and talk to Ben, I've abandoned him and I don't think he'll be too happy!" she smiled sweetly before walking away.

I stayed close to Bella for the rest of the night. Sometime I felt more like I was stalking her, when she would move, I would move close by shortly after, but to my surprise, when I decided my stalking was too obvious and I would talk to someone else, I found she would soon come over to that person and start talking. I don't mean it to sound ridiculous, but it more than thrilled me when I felt her moving closer to me as we were speaking with Mike. He hadn't originally been part of the conversation, I wouldn't have been there if he had, but he soon came over and started talking. I think he sensed how close she was getting to me too because he would look down a lot, and then glare at me, to which I would return a smug smile. I could see Jessica at one side of the garden, looking over longingly. She'd smile widely whenever I looked in her direction. To be honest, she was starting to scare me.

The night was calm and nice. The atmosphere was friendly and everyone was enjoying themselves. Even me. After the fireworks, everyone went. Mike had glared at me as he left, and Jessica had glared at Bella,

"...Right?" I heard Bella say as she passed her.

"What?"

"Oh, I just don't think she likes me." I turned to look at her. How anyone could not like Bella was ludicrous. I smiled at her,

"You're staying over, right?"

"Yep." she said cheerfully closing the front door.

"That was so much fun! I can't wait to go back to school now. I saw all those boys checking you out Bella." Alice winked at Bella who smiled and blushed,

"Come on Alice, lets go put our pyjama's on. Hey, we should all watch a movie down here." She suggested

"Sounds good to me!" Jasper shouted from the kitchen, appearing at the door with a glass of milk and a cookie. "What?" he said innocently as we all looked at him and laughed.

"Ok, everyone changed and down here in five!" Alice shouted, heading for the stairs. Everyone raced up the stairs. Emmett was carrying Rosalie and nearly sent Bella flying. It was obvious this was turning into a who-could-put-on-their-pyjama's-and-get-down-here-first thing.

"Hey this isn't fair! My rooms the furthest away!" I protested as I began to climb the next set of stairs.

"Tough titties!" Alice called back.

Alice and Bella were the first ones down, followed by Jasper and I. It was a good fifteen minutes before Emmett and Rosalie decided to grace us with their presence. "I don't even want to know" Jasper said on their return, Emmett had his goofy smile. I cringed. Too many times had I been walking from Alice's room and heard those two at it, and the time I'd seen them in the dining room. Thanksgiving dinner would never be the same for me. My poor mind was scarred from the memories.

"Alright there Eddie? You look like you've seen something big and scary and the movie's not even on yet."

"I have." I murmured to myself taking my place on the sofa.

We decided to watch The Lion King, after Alice had insisted. I didn't particularly dislike Disney films, they reminded me of my childhood with Alice, and I took great pleasure in those memories. And to be honest, this was one of my favourite Disney films, so all was well. Alice and was sitting between Jaspers legs on the floor and Rosalie and Emmett where on the big sofa. This left Bella and I to the smaller sofa, which I didn't complain about.

I knew this film had plenty of songs to sing too, but I didn't imagine singing along with them could be so much fun. Alice was the first to start singing along in the first song. She sung full heartedly throughout, throwing her hands into the air and bellowing "In the circle! The circle of life!" She then stood and turned to us, curtseying and waving her hand in a royal fashion,

"Thank you, thank you! I'm here until Thursday..." Bella was laughing and cheering as was Emmett

"Alice, shut up and sit down!" I gestured for her to sit and she did so, but not before sticking out her tongue at me.

"Someone's eager to watch this." Bella whispered and snorted

"Well, I like this film. It's good." I turned to her smiling. She smiled and shook her head and looked back at the TV.

"Yeah, I like it too." We all sat quietly other than the odd giggle. I thought I saw Bella crying when Mufasa died, but she denied it when I asked her. Alice was sniffing away on the floor, cuddled with Jasper, who was quietly laughing whilst rocking her. But the mood picked up again when Hakuna Matata came on. We were all singing together,

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!" Then Bella suddenly stood up on the sofa and sang solo

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days!" Alice stood up now, pointing at her, keeping to the song

"Sing it kid!"

"It's our problem free!"

Emmett came in then, "Philosophy!" and then again, all as one,

"Hakuna Matata!" We were all laughing so much, tears were beginning to roll down Bella's cheeks as she stood on the sofa. I was looking up at her, laughing too. _Wow_. Emmett was prancing around pretending to be Simba and Rose giggled as she watched him. Alice was literally rolling about on the floor. Then I heard the front door open and turned to my head as my parents walked into the room,

"You kids sure sound like you're having fun." My mother looked about the room and the hysterical scene and smiled widely. She loved, more than anything, to see us happy.

"Hey... mom... dad!" Alice managed to get out breathlessly as just began to sit up. After wiping away the tears on her face, she concentrated on breathing. My father nodded and then looked over to Bella,

"Ah, you must be Bella, Chief Swans daughter." He said, smiling sweetly. Bella suddenly realised she was standing on the sofa. She quickly jumped down and blushed.

"Oh Bella! You've grown so much, and my, aren't you beautiful! We haven't seen you in years but I hear you're here to stay. That's excellent news!" Alice ushered Bella towards our mom, who quickly pulled Bella into and hug. Bella smiled sweetly,

"Mrs Cullen, Dr. Cullen, it's so nice to see you again. You have a lovely house, it's... _really_ nice."

"Yes, I see you like the sofas." My father chuckled softly and Bella blushed.

"Oh Bella, it's fine. And please, call us Esme and Carlisle. We're going straight to bed so we'll see you lot later" she smiled and hugged Bella and Alice. Then she came over to me and kissed my head. She blew kisses to the others before leaving the room with my father, his arm around her waist. They were still so very much in love, even after three children and god knows how many years. I wanted to be just like them.

We finished watching the film and sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Alice stood up and walked over to the sofa where Bella and I were seated. Bella had fallen asleep and was leaning on my shoulder. I could feel her breath there, it was cool and smooth against my top. I nudged her slightly and her eyes began to flicker open, it felt like such a shame to wake her from her sleep. She had looked so peaceful.

"Well, it's been great everyone, but Bella and I are going to my room to sleep. Au revoir ma famille, mes amis!" She pretended to wipe away a tear and flick it a side, giving an overly dramatic wave. Jasper rushed over to her, scooping her up, and began to carry her up the stairs as she giggled, kissing his cheeks and face. Bella rolled her eyes and stood up stretching. I stood up as well,

"I'll give you a piggyback." I smiled, crouching slightly and gesturing for her to step back onto the sofa. She looked at me incredulously.

**BPOV**

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want to cause him any more damage then I had done the first time he'd carried me. Not that Alice has told me I had caused him any damage. "I seem to be using you as a human taxi service recently..."

"More like a donkey service" Emmett snorted whilst kissing Rosalie's arm. Edward narrowed his eyes at him.

"Bella, just get on." His voice was more serious now, so I shrugged and jumped on his back, holding on tightly and gripping my legs around his waist.

"Ready?" I leaned my head against his back and nodded. Alice's room looked like something from a fashion magazine. It must have been four times the size of my bedroom, at least. It had white walls except one wall had expensive looking light blue wallpaper on it, with golden fancy swirls and flowers decorating it. She had an extremely large chandelier that created rainbows on the walls as the light was reflected off of the diamonds. There was a definite vintage feel to the room, and it looked very French as well. Whenever I came in, I felt like throwing myself on the bed with my hand across my forehead shouting "Let them eat cake!" Her floors where wooden and polished. Her whole room was gorgeous.

She was on the bed, with Jasper on top of her, giggling when Edward and I came in. Edward coughed and she sat up.

"Not interrupting anything I hope..." she scowled at him.

"No Edward, Jasper was just leaving."

Jasper pulled back to look at Edward, "Dude, totally killed the moment!" he laughed as he leaned in to Alice for a passionate kiss. Edward smiled and let me get off of his back. I wasn't particularly thrilled to get off, I was quite comfy.

When Jasper and Alice where finished, Jasper walked out of the room, patting Edward on the back as he left. Edward turned and watched him leave , shaking his head.

Alice picked up my toiletry bag "I'm just going to use the bathroom, I'll put this in there for you Bella. Goodnight Edward." She reluctantly came over to where we were standing and then smiled, "I'm just kidding, I love you really." Standing on her tip-toes, she kissed him on the cheek and then skipped away to her bathroom. Edward laughed and rolled his eyes.

When the bathroom door was shut, we just stood there. _Ah, this isn't awkward or anything_. Although, it wasn't actually awkward. I stood ahead of him slightly and turned so I was standing directly in front of him. He must have been about 6" which I thought was strange seeing as he and Alice were twins and she was so very small. My head came up just above his shoulders so I had to look up to see his face. Which was as gorgeous as ever.

"You should probably go to bed." He finally said. I didn't want to sleep anymore, I just wanted to stand here looking at him. "Goodnight Bella" he whispered as he kissed my forehead. He smiled and left the room, closing the door quietly. I was glad Alice was in the bathroom because I didn't really wish to explain to her why I was nothing more than a puddle on her floor.

**Mm, so I got carried away writing, I had to get the boring buts done and out of the way so I could carry on with the whole Edward-Bella relationship. It's kinda long, I dunno, I quite liked it... I hope you did. I think I need more humour in it though so I'm definitely going to have something funny happen next, or at least try to!**

**I definitely need ideas for the next one though. I'm quite stuck at the moment ha! No, I'm sure I can get it together.**

**Well, if you read this and don't review, thank you for reading, now please review!**

**Kisses XOXO**


	4. When You See It, Then You'll Understand

**Disclaimer: I know, hard to believe right, i have to remind myself sometimes, but i don't own twilight. Gutted.**

**Oh dear lord, you don't even know how much stress this chapter has caused me!! I hope you think it's worth it!**

**Also thank you to my reviewers and those who have favourited this etc, it makes me feel good! WOOP! Snaps for you! (TrixieRocka, i've taken your review into account and made the paragraphs shorter, i thought they were getting a bit long too... so it should be easier to read)**

**So i really do hope you guys keep reading this, read the end A/N too, so i can explain why i've done what i've done etc etc,**

**PROCEED...**

**Chapter 4- When you see it, then you'll understand**

**BPOV**

Despite me falling asleep on Edward, I really wasn't tired anymore. I sat on Alice's plush bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Her bed was huge, I wondered if she ever found herself drowned in it because she was so small. I wouldn't be surprised. I was being swallowed by it and I'm bigger than she is.

She had a white duvet spread over the bed, decorated with small flowers. I was studying one when she suddenly came bounding out of the bathroom and onto the bed.

"Yay, I'm glad you're not sleeping. That would be so boring! So, what do you want to do?" I thought for a second before replying,

"I don't know, can we just talk?" I looked at her, slightly worried she would reject my idea as dull. Her reaction was the opposite,

"Yeah let's talk! I want to know everything about you! Tell me about your friends in Phoenix, and about your mom, and about Phoenix in general. You know, I've never been there. Tell me about your life! And tell me about the boys!" I smiled before telling her my life up until how it was now.

I told her about my friends and the things we'd done and what they were like, and about my mum and her husband, how I thought sometimes she was crazy but I adored her.

It made me smile, and sort of egged me on, when I realised Alice was honestly interested in everything I was saying, letting out the odd 'no way!' or 'wow' or just giggling.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" She sounded shocked.

"Nope. None of the boys in Phoenix were my type. They were all just so obsessed with themselves. I mean people asked me out and everything, but... no. Some were really good looking, like Leo Willis, _wow_, but we had nothing in common. He was just some eye candy, you know?"

"Mhm, yeah I know. Before me and Jasper were together, and that was about two years ago, it seemed like there was no one who would ever spark my interest. I mean, I met plenty of really attractive boys... _really_ attractive boys.

But none of them would ever compare with Jasper. It sounds so cheesy and cliché and I know I'm still young but, he is honestly my everything and I couldn't ever ever ever imagine myself with anyone else." I smiled as she said this.

"That's so nice. You're so lucky to have someone like him. I mean, I've seen you two together for 2 days, but I can just tell your relationship is so strong. He looks like he would jump in front of a bullet for you, without any second thought."

"As I would do for him. I truly believe he is my soul mate, I love him more than anything else." She began to gaze off beyond me, smiling. Then she shook her head, "Anyway back to you. So, we're getting to the juicy bits! How far have you gone with a boy?"

"Mm, kissing I guess. I'm a bit of a nun, but I've been stuck in this nunnery for too long!" I laughed and so did Alice, throwing her head back. "What about you and Jasper?"

"Oh yeah we've done everything. I guess I should warn you we have a pretty active sex life." I raised my eyebrows and smiled,

"What? We're not nearly as bad as Rose and Em. Oh Jesus! You haven't heard anything until you've heard them. And they're next-frikkin-door to me!" She said pointing at the wall to her right.

"It's horrible!" I laughed as her mouth turned down at the sides. Then she smiled at me again,

"Don't worry, I'll find some knight in shining armour to break you out of that nunnery, just you wait." She winked at me then and I sighed.

School was in a few days, but I knew what to expect having met people from school at the party today. I picked up on who to be friends with and who not to be friends with. For example, be friends with Angela and Ben; avoid Jessica, Lauren and Mike.

Mike Newton was just really creepy. He kept eyeing me up and winking to me at the party. I tried to move as far away from him as possible, which was hard when he came over to join in with conversations.

And Edward didn't seem to like him either and I thought Edward seemed to be a good judge of character. So I would definitely avoid Mike. Just the thought of him made me cringe, _ew_.

Alice was talking to herself, "Hmm, what boys are there at school? There's Tyler? Maybe? No. There's that Sam kid in French, he's cute. There's always... him? Maybe?" She looked at me questioningly, "Maybe..."

"What are you thinking, Alice?" I asked, raising only one eyebrow.

"Ah, just thinking about who I could set you up with... this could be interesting." She smiled menacingly and clapped her hands.

"Oh god Alice, should I be scared?"

"Oh no, no... Actually, maybe yes." She laughed to herself as we both fell backwards on the bed, putting our heads on the pillows. She turned off the bedside lamps as we got into the bed. I was feeling really tired now, it must have been around two in the morning though, to be fair. I could feel myself being pulled in the familiar way, and knew sleep was imminent.

"I'm really glad you came back, Bella." Alice said sleepily. I just smiled and then I was gone.

The weekend passed pretty quickly, I spent all of Saturday at the Cullen's and Alice took me to Seattle... in her yellow Porsche_. I couldn't believe it either, her first car, a Porsche! It was beautiful!_

I happily went along because I needed some new clothes myself. When I told her this, her face lit up. And I understood why later. No-one had told me of Alice's shopping obsession, or that she found any excuse to buy clothes, whether they were for herself or for other people. Me being the 'other people'.

That day, I went into the some of the most expensive shops I have ever been in. And the amount of money Alice spent! It was more than I hoped to earn in a life time, _mm, slight exaggeration maybe? _But still, she spent so much, and to my horror, she'd spent so much money on me! I insisted she take the items she's bought back, but she told me she wouldn't do such a thing and that I would 'take them, wear them, and love them' and that would be the end.

When I walked into the house carrying all the designer bags, looking as if someone had just killed my dog, _not that I had one,_ the boys just laughed at me,

"Why didn't you warn me?!" I whined as I stood there, my head falling backwards and my arms being pulled down by the weight of the bags.

They were sitting in the living room watching me.

"We thought it would be funnier to see your face when you came back. Snaps for you Bella, you really delivered the goods! Literally! That was well worth the wait!"

I didn't find Jaspers comment amusing, although all three of the boys were holding their stomachs laughing. I glared at them, putting the bags down.

"Oh you can all just shut up, next time I'm going to make sure you have to come."

I crossed my arms and scowled as they carried on laughing. I could feel my cheeks begin to flush, but not because I was embarrassed, and this just sent them into another round of hysterics. I 'hmphed' and stalked over to the large sofa, sitting as far away from them as I could.

Alice soon came flying in with her bags, rushing upstairs to put them all into her room, then she came springing into the room and sat next to me. I still had my arms crossed and was frowning,

"Oh cheer up Bella, you've been like this all the way home!" She said, kneeling beside me. She stuck out her bottom lip and looked at me wide eyed. I couldn't help but smile,

"Oh fine. It's just you spent so much money on me! I feel terrible... what am I supposed to give you?" I looked down and frowned again. She put her hand on my leg and smiled, still her face was serious,

"Bella, you don't have to give me anything back. It makes me happy buying you clothes. As long as you're my friend, you've given me enough."

It was really strange how Alice could go from being childlike and innocent, to sounding like a woman twice her age with twice her lifetime of knowledge. Still, what she said was pretty touching and so I hugged her,

"Wow, Alice. That was deep." Emmett said trying to hold back a laugh. She shot him a glare.

"Maybe you should invest in a float, Emmett. Being so big, you might drown." She said with narrow eyes.

"Hey, shut up... Swimming's never been one of my talents." Everyone looked at Emmett then, who was looking annoyed, and laughed.

"Hey where's Rose today anyway?" I finally asked after the laughter had subdued. Jasper shrugged,

"She went to visit our older sister. She's just starting college so I think Rose went up there to help her settle in."

Edward tensed as soon as he said this, his hands curling into fists. I could see in the corner of my eye that Alice was watching him and he was looking up at the ceiling, his mouth moving slightly but no sound coming out. _Is he talking to himself?_

"Oh, Tanya." Emmett said shaking his head and smiling. It looked as if he was remembering better times. "She's one crazy chick." Edward closed his eyes and tensed his jaw. I saw Alice sit up a tad moving closer to the edge of the sofa, looking a bit distressed.

"Yeah, she is pretty cool. It was kinda sad when she went. I'm going to miss her, but I think Rose is taking it the hardest right now. They were like, best friends. She's coming back for the holidays though so I'm sure you'll meet her then."

I tried to picture Tanya in my head. If she was the sister of Jasper and Rose, she would be stunning. _Man, it sucks to be you...me...whatever_.

"Cool." I was smiling at Jasper when Edward got up and thundered out from the room, his hands still clenched in fists. Alice put her hand on my arm and then quickly followed him up the stairs. The three of us left in the room followed them with our eyes as they left. Then there was silence. _...Cough_.

"What the hell was that about?" Emmett finally said, reaching for the remote and turning to TV on.

"I don't know... that was weird." Jaspers face was confused and strained, as if he was trying to remember something he already knew but was coming up short. He shook his head and sighed. Clearly he was just as out of the loop as Emmett and I.

Some baseball game was on and soon both of them were engrossed in it. I was too busy thinking about why Edward had stormed out like that and how it seemed Alice knew what was going to happen; she was just waiting for it. She was on the edge of her seat, literally.

"I'm going to go and see if they're ok." I said standing up and heading out of the room towards the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Whatever." Emmett had replied, waving his hand submissively, making me laugh internally.

I headed up the stairs and to Alice's room. I decided to hang back as I could see Edward sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Alice was kneeling on the bed beside him with her small hands on his shoulder.

"_It's not your fault, Edward. She's always been a manipulative bitch. I really don't see how everyone doesn't see it. I hate her. I do. I don't care that she's Rosalie and Jasper's sister."_

"_Alice."_

"_What? It's true. I'll always hate her for what she did to you." _She frowned,

"_It doesn't matter now. I've moved on. It just makes me so angry to think how I let her affect me. To think, I thought she loved me. I thought I_..." He stopped and shook his head. _"No, I never loved her."_

"_Edward." _Alice squeezed his shoulder

He was rubbing his face, _"I was just so stupid. I'm still so stupid! I'm just..."_

"_Edward, don't say that. You're not stupid. In fact, I know more than anyone how so not stupid you are." _She smiled at him.

"_It's just... Sometimes, I feel so lonely." _Alice turned his head to face her and stared into his eyes as if they were having a mental conversation. He felt lonely. I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him. Although pity would be the last thing he would want. I knew that. Sometimes I felt lonely too.

I turned to lean against the wall but the floor boards creaked as I moved. _Oh. Fuck. Off_. They would have blatantly heard me. I put my head slightly round the door frame to check anyway...

When I peered round, they were both looking up at me, their faces blank. _Really subtle, Bella. I'm thinking maybe you should get in touch with the C.I.A., see if they've got any vacancies, you know? _Oh, shut up. This was so _awkward_.

"Sorry, I, um, I came up to see if you were ok, but then I heard you talking, and, um, I didn't mean to listen in, its just, I, uh, I didn't want, to interrupt you, and I was going to go away, but the floor, and uh, yeah... I'm going to go now. Sorry."

I flushed a dark red and turned to go back downstairs. _Mrs. Tomato, it's been too long, really!_

"Bella, It's fine... don't worry about it." I turned to see Edward beginning to stand. I looked down, I felt like such an idiot. Alice was looking up at him with a hand on his side.

"Edward." She said quietly, looking down.

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine now, just..." He looked down at Alice and smiled briefly, "Thanks."

He walked to the door and stood in front of me. I didn't look up, I couldn't. He just stood in front of me and then after a while, sighed. Then I looked up at him. He searched my eyes with his. And then he stopped. I didn't know what he was looking for, or whether he'd found it, but he looked down, then to Alice who was still kneeling on her bed with a puzzled look on her face, then to me again.

He was thinking about something as he turned to walk away. I wasn't breathing. I nearly turned to mush on the floor. But then shame set in and I remembered what had just happened. _Gahhhh_.

Alice laughed and jumped up to take my hand, "Oh Bella. What are we going to do with you." _I was thinking kill her, tie her up and throw her in the lake? Just an idea I've been playing around with..._

**EPOV**

I put all thoughts of Tanya into the furthest part of my mind, and locked them away. I was never going there again. Ever. She was just a sad part of my past. A part I didn't wish to relive anytime soon... or ever.

I didn't want to think about it. _I don't think anyone knows, apart from Alice._ And now, maybe Bella. How long had she been standing there? Did she hear everything? She obviously heard the 'lonely' part. _How pathetic Edward, really. _She probably thought I was some kind of loser. Huh.

_But I don't think she'll tell anyone. At least I hope she doesn't. No, I know she won't. If Alice can trust her, then surely I can too. But her loyalties don't lie with me... Oh I don't know. I'm too tired and confused for this._

I was sure Esme would be home soon with dinner, not that I was hungry. It was eight already so I decided it would not be too much of a ridiculous time to go to bed. I must have been lying there in the dark for about an hour when the door opened. I had rolled onto my side so I was unable to see who it was.

They stood for a while, softly shutting the door, and then slowly moved to my bed, and from the way my bed slightly sunk, they'd sat on the end. I didn't move, or speak. Maybe it would be better if they thought I was sleeping. And I didn't really want to talk to anyone now anyway. Then they began to speak quietly,

"Um..." she cleared her throat. It was Bella. Bella was sitting on my bed. On _my_ bed. In _my_ room. I had to hold myself back otherwise I would have jumped on her then and there. _Alright, Tiger..._ She shifted slightly,

"Hmm, I guess you _are_ sleeping... it doesn't really matter, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for listening in, I didn't intend to, I just wanted to see you were alright..." she paused again.

"Ok, thank god you're asleep because I sound like a complete dumbass." The bed shuddered again, and from the sound of her breath and the movement, I guessed she was laughing to herself.

"But if by any chance you are awake and you're just trying not to embarrass me... not that you should get up now. I would really prefer if you were asleep, because... I can't... I don't know..." She trailed off and there was silence for a while.

"I won't tell anyone. What I heard. I mean it's not any of my business... but Alice told me... and you can talk to me... if you want."

She got up, and I heard her heading for the door. I wanted to tell her to come back and sit on my bed and keep talking to me. Maybe I did want to talk to her. Maybe I just wanted her to talk to me. She opened the door and a rush of light from the hallway came into the room. Normally I would have groaned, but I didn't make a sound.

"I know what it's like... being lonely. Sometimes I am. And I just wanted you to know... that I do and... yeah. I know you haven't known me for very long." She sighed. "But, I... you can trust me." She shut the door then and I could hear her descending the stairs.

"_Bella, where did you go? I was looking for you, but then Jasper distracted me..."_ I could hear Alice on the floor below.

"_Well I went to the bathroom, and then I realised I'd never been up there before. I guess I was just being nosey"_ she giggled, _"Distracted! I bet you were!"_

They both laughed at this and Alice said she would take her home.

I sat up in my bed and looked aimlessly into the darkness. Had she really been there or was that just my imagination. And Alice had told her everything? Would she do that? Maybe I really had fallen asleep without realising it.

Not that I would be angry at Alice if she had. All that resentment towards... _her_, must have been eating away at her. I knew she wanted nothing more than to tell Jasper, but she wouldn't. She knew he'd be upset and that would just upset her, and seeing her upset, because of me as well, would just upset me and Esme hated seeing me upset, and Carlisle her... So it would just set off a chain reaction.

No, if anyone knew, I was happy it was Bella. I hadn't known her for long, _three days, wow_, but I could see she had the makings of a real friend. She wasn't quick to judge or criticise. She observed and then formed her opinions. She seemed so decisive too. Once her decision was made, I bet she'd follow it through. Whether it was going to end badly or not.

Like her decision to move to Forks.

She could have changed her mind and stayed, not have to deal with the inconvenience of having to meet new people, settle into new routines...

Bella was different from anyone else I knew. I didn't now how yet, what it was exactly. But I'd figure it out. I could see it in her eyes, something, but I didn't know what it was. Something familiar and yet totally alien. I'd figure it out. I'd figure her out... eventually.

**Ok, i know there wasn't that much humour in this but again, i'm trying to drag it on, and if i don't give myself enough things to drag it on with, then they're just going to get together and we know they are, but like, NOT YET! so yeah, i was discussing the next chapter with my friend, definately will be more humour in that**

**AND Tanya and Edward, what went on there hmmmmmm? well i'm sure we'll find out soon... oooooooo ;)  
**

**i'm quite excited to write it actually :) well i hope you enjoyed this, i don't know when i'll put up the next chapter, it won't be too long (it'll probably be tomorrow because i get really bored and then start writing...) but i've got loads of revision so...**

**Thank you again for reading, thanks to those who review! Thanks to everyone!! I have a lot of love for you guys! MWAH XOXO**


	5. Tell Me Your Secrets

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it...**

**So, this is the longest chapter i've written so far. Its over twice the size of the one before so it'll take you a bit longer to read... **

**There's more humour in this though! And then there's some serious stuff, but i tried to slip in some humour anyway, eh eh eh**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, i'll have to send you emails back thanking you personally because you all make me feel good about myself haha! So, yeah, thanks fo that. You all deserve a hug, so here's a cyber hug to all those who review. and to all those who've favourited etc. and to everyone who's read this so far. LET US ALL EMBRACE.**

**Ah, don't you feel so much better? **

**Ok, read on! (And be sure to read the end A/N)  
**

**Chapter 5- Tell me your secrets, ask me your questions**

**BPOV**

_Oh god. School._

I put my head into my pillow hoping I wouldn't have to get up, but Charlie was calling me,

"Bells, you might want to get up now, I'm heading out to work in fifteen minutes, 'kay?"

I just groaned into the pillow. I was beginning to regret staying up half the night talking to Alice. She'd called me as soon as I'd finished speaking to my mom, and now I was paying the price. I was so friggin tired. I kicked off my duvet and then rolled over whilst stretching. Clearly I was already too used to sleeping in Alice's bed, and so, misjudged the size of my own.

I tumbled off the side onto the wooden floor. Charlie must have heard the noise from downstairs as I could hear him rushing up the stairs.

"Bella, what was that noi-" He threw the door open and saw me, tangled in my sheets on the floor. I groaned, this day was not going to be good. I could just feel it in my bones... although I wouldn't be surprised if that 'feeling' was actually a fracture, I'd fallen onto my arm pretty badly. If not broken, there would definitely be a bruise.

_Who knew floors were so damn hard..._

"Oh..." he said trying to muffle his laughter

I looked up at him from the floor, frowning and pouting my lips.

He smiled, "Hey kid, I'm just saying, but you might want to watch yourself there."

"Yeah, thanks dad." I said sarcastically as I tried to disentangle myself and get up.

"Well, I'm going now so I guess I'll see you later."

I gave him a sarcastic smile and wave. He stood by the door for a while, looking a bit awkward. Then he put his hands in his pockets and left.

Thank god he wasn't a hoverer. Had I been living with my mom, she wouldn't have left me alone for another hour. Renee was like that; sometimes it was funny, other times it just down right pissed me off.

When I finally got up, I ran my hand through my hair and walked into the bathroom.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck._

I walked straight out of the bathroom and threw myself onto my bed again, burying my head in the pillow, making whimpering noises although I wasn't actually crying.

I had THE biggest zit on my face. What did God have against me. What did I do? Blurs 'Why does it always Rain on me' started playing in my head...

My phone started buzzing on the bedside table. I picked it up without raising my head from the pillow. I could guess who it was, to be honest, no-one really called me so it wasn't a surprise,

"I'm not going."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Alice screeched down the phone, and I could swear it was so loud, it felt like she was in the house...

"I'm not going." I said, more strongly than before although my voice was muffled in the pillow. I turned myself over so I was facing the ceiling, still with my phone to my ear.

"And why wouldn't you be going to school, Miss Swan?" her voice was less screechy now, but slightly patronising.

"BECAUSE..." I said rather high pitched, despair evident in my voice. "I woke up this morning, AND FELL OUT OF BED. I went to the bathroom and saw that, apparently, I turned into a unicorn over night! I HAVE _THE_ BIGGEST FUCKING ZIT ON MY HEAD AND IT IS SO DISGUSTING. There is no way I'm going anywhere!"

That was weird; I could have sworn I heard myself as an echo in my phone...

"You _are_ going to school today Bella." She sounded almost amused now. I was not amused. This was not freakin' amusing!

"I am not and there is nothing you can do about it, so just go without me. I'll come in tomorrow, or the next day, or next week, month, year, never..." I mumbled the last little bit.

Then a pixie appeared at my door way, pressing a button on her iPhone and smirking.

"Oh, I think there is something I can do about it." Even when she was being totally evil, her voice sounded so sweet. "Your dad let me in on his way out, I hope you don't mind" She gave me a big grin, and then came over to study my zit.

"You wouldn't have cared if I minded or not!" I said whilst trying to swat her away from my head.

"That's not true... I've got something for that in my bag, it works a treat. Seriously, it'll practically be gone by the time we're at school."

She began delving into her small Louis Vuitton bag and handed me a white tube that had writing on it in a language I couldn't understand. I applied some to my horn and sat up in my bed, folding my arms.

"It looks better already! Now get washed and changed, I've left Edward in the car."

Oh great, so Edward would see me looking like this. Never mind Charlie, make way for Bella the Unicorn, and those two annoying unicorns, yeah, well they were both Alice. I grimaced and trudged back to the bathroom to get washed.

When I came back into my room, I noticed Alice had set an outfit, which did not belong to me, on my bed. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What? It's casual and it looks good." She said, waving her hand around in the air.

I had to admit, it was pretty cool. Skinny jeans, a t-shirt with some black and white picture on it with a navy blue pinstriped jacket. It looked casual though with the jeans, paired with pointed flat shoes. I was impressed so I put it on without anymore more difficulty.

Damn, I even looked as good as Alice, and I was just going to school. Maybe I wouldn't complain so much when Alice wanted to play Bella Barbie...

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs with Alice in tow. I threw some pop tarts into the toaster and ate them quickly, even though we were in good time. Amazingly, Alice's zit cream had worked wonders and I could barely see it.

After I checked I had everything and that the zit was well and truly gone, we headed out to where Edwards shiny silver Volvo was. _What's with these kids and their cars? _Well they were Cullens, and to be fair, Edwards car wasn't nearly as ostentatious as Alice's Porsche.

He was deep in thought when we got in the car, Alice had shot gunned the front so I was left to the back seats. He didn't seem to even notice we were there. He was listening to 'The Scientist'. Of course I knew this song, I loved Coldplay. And this song was one of my favourites.

"Edward, what the hell's with this depressing music? God, what is wrong with you!" Alice reached over to change the CD.

"Nooo, Alice, don't change it!" I called out suddenly, lurching forward. She turned around with confusion on her face, I could see Edward was looking at me too in the rear-view mirror.

I sat back, and shrugged, "I like this song." I really did, although it did make me want to cry.

Alice turned back in her seat rolling her eyes, "Fine."

I spent most of the car journey thinking about what I'd say to Shakespeare if it were ever possible for me to meet him. I decided he would probably be bored of being asked the same questions about his sonnets and plays.

I wouldn't ask him about them. Well maybe about Romeo and Juliet because that was my absolute favourite... and a Midsummer Nights Dream.

If he were alive today, I'd ask him something like what his favourite ice-cream flavour was. Mine was Ben'n'Jerry's Cookie Dough.

One time I had been eating it out of a waffle cone and tripped. The cone had ended up on my nose and I was pretty sure I resembled frosty the snowman, complete with his carrot nose...

I made some weird snorting noise as I remembered Renee's face when she saw me and my own face when I saw my reflection in the glass window. _Ah, good times, good times_. I smiled and looked about the car. I noticed Edward was watching me again from the rear-view mirror but his eyes would look away whenever mine met his.

As soon as I turned to look out of the window, I could feel his gaze upon me again. It was as if his eyes were doing what I wished his hands would; trailing up and down my arm, stroking my cheeks. I sighed. _Well, I can dream..._

Alice was singing tunefully to a song she was listening to on her iPod, tapping her hand on her thigh, it was realised she was singing to 'Hot'n'Cold'.

We were just pulling into the school car park and I sunk slightly into my seat. _Oh geez, here we go._

Looking around, I could see people I recognised from the party two days ago, and then people I had never seen before. Some of them looked like seniors, I was just beginning my junior year, but the majority were clearly younger than me. A lot of them looked a lot like the people in Phoenix, just less tanned.

Then I realised, wherever I went, school was school and the people were all the same. I sighed and put my bag on my shoulder.

Edward and Alice had already got out of the car and Edward had walked round to open my door. _Oh, such a gentleman! _

"Thanks." I said quietly as I stepped out of the car. Or at least tried to, my right foot had caught on the door frame so I actually fell out. Alice sniggered and Edward looked down, clearly trying to hide his laughter.

I scowled, _so much for that gentleman crap..._ I brushed myself off and put my bag on my shoulder, looking around. I could see two people, a girl and a boy, leaning on a car looking in our direction. Well, more my direction, they were looking me up and down. Then they saw who I was standing with and raised their heads slightly, as if to say 'Oh, she's with them.'

When we actually entered the school and were walking down the corridor I felt so awkward. It was as if I had a flashing sign above my head saying 'New girl! Everyone have a gawp!'.

I couldn't help but go red as I gripped my folder to my chest. Alice was skipping beside me. She was wearing a navy pinafore-like dress with a long sleeved white shirt with ruffles at the front, long grey socks stopping at her knee, exposing some of her thigh and bright red, patent Mary Janes. She had a bright red bow tied around her head too.

I wondered why people were staring at me so much when Alice was looking so vibrant, I was pretty plain in comparison. But I guess she wasn't new. They all knew who she was and she probably looked like this everyday...

We were in English when I heard people sitting behind gossiping about me. _Already!_ Although I suppose it was inevitable, I was new, everyone talks about the new girl.

"I heard that she was that mystery girl Edward Cullen was seeing last year, you know, when he was really smiley for a while and then he went majorly emo. I guess she dumped him..."

"Ah I remember that!" The other girl answered, "He looks so sexy when he's brooding though. Hell, he looks sexy all the time!"

They both giggled and then the second girl continued,

"But that can't be her, she just moved from Arizona. He doesn't seem like the long distance relationship type. And even if he was, why would he bring her to school in his car. It sure looked like he really hated whoever it was he was supposedly seeing..."

"He took her to school this morning?! I heard he looked like he was having a 'moment' with her at their party too. We should have gone!"

"I know." They stopped talking as the teacher walked in.

Luckily she didn't feel the need to introduce me to the class and just carried on with the lesson. I had sat next to Alice and Edward and Jasper sat on the other side of the classroom.

Once she had set us a task, the girls behind started up again. It was rather interesting and funny listening to them, although as their conversation carried on, it sounded as if one was developing a hate towards me...

"You know, I'm not even sure he was seeing someone. I mean, no-one ever saw him with anyone, and he never said he was _with_ someone. Not that anybody asked."

"I know what you mean. But he seemed a bit more cheerful for a while. And boy was he hot when he was cheerful, he was hotter when he was brooding though! But I don't know, he doesn't look any different with her here... I saw him this morning and he looked troubled."

"I could make all his troubles go away..." They giggled again. "He doesn't look very troubled now. Probably because he knows I'm sitting back here. He so wants me. Jessica seems to have it in her head that he likes her, but, uh no. I don't think so."

"Maybe he likes her?"

"Who Jessica?"

"No..." They were silent for a second and I guessed they were looking at me.

"I hope not. I'm so much prettier than she is!"

"She is pretty hot though, in a non lesbian way, I mean. Her hairs really nice, and her clothes... I bet she's really nice as well..." Thank you! _I am nice!_

The first girl was starting to sound irritated now, "I don't think so. She's Chief Swan's daughter so she can't be that great. He would never go out with her. I bet he only took her to school this morning because of Alice. I haven't seen him talk to her once today. He's a god, and she's just..."

"Shut up Emma. She's gorgeous and you know it. I wouldn't be surprised if he did like her..."

"Well I hate her already. She thinks she can come here and take a pick at the best of everything. I don't think so! I bet she's a bitch, I mean look, she's hanging around with Alice..."

Alice, who had been sitting quietly next to me, working, turned round at this point to face them with a huge smile on her face,

"Wow, it's good to see you two have grown up a bit over the summer... I didn't see you at my party though? Were you ill? Or maybe I just didn't invite you..."

The second girl looked away but Emma grimaced.

"We were busy..." she said, still scowling.

"Ah that's a shame, it was really good." Alice replied looking disappointed, then she turned to the second girl ,"It would have been nice to see you there Hailey."

The second girl looked back and smiled slightly, earning a glare from Emma.

"She didn't want to go." Emma said quickly. Hailey looked down and then spoke,

"I did... but I couldn't make it." Alice smiled at her and then turned back to Emma, her face confused.

"If Edward 'wants you' so much, I'm amazed he didn't invite you. How rude of him. Did he mention anything about Emma to you, Bella? You spent most of the party with him...?"

I could see what Alice was trying to do and I happily went along with it, I turned to her, I wasn't good at acting, but I tried my best,

"I don't think so." I said, putting my finger to my cheek and looking up at the ceiling as if I was trying to remember.

"No, I'm pretty sure he didn't. But then again, we didn't do much talking..." I put on a cheeky smile and Alice giggled.

It was true, I had spent most of the night talking to other people. Sometimes Edward was in the conversations, and other times he wasn't. I had spent a lot of the night, however, just standing by him, and at the time, that was enough.

I saw Alice wink at me quickly whilst Emma glared, her jaw tensed and her bright blue eyes were throwing daggers at me. _Ouch_. But I just ignored her, looking as innocent as possible.

"Oh? Well then I guess I'll ask him. Edward?" Alice called in the direction where Edward and Jasper were sitting, waving her hand in the air.

Panic was obvious on Emma's face now,

"No, no. It's fine. You don't have to ask." She spluttered out, I had to hold back my laughter.

Edward had turned round now, waiting for Alice's question. He looked at me briefly, his eyes the deepest shade of green I had seen since meeting him.

Hailey was right, he did look... troubled. I wondered why and remembered what had happened on Saturday night...

Maybe he had been awake when I was talking to him. _Oh geez how embarrassing if he was!_ But in a way I hoped he had been, I really did mean what I said. He could talk to me if he wanted to, although I doubted he would.

"Alice, what do you want?" He asked sounding a bit exasperated. Jasper was looking over too, smiling at Alice. She smiled at him and then turned to Emma,

"Oh, it doesn't matter anymore." She said grinning. He turned back to the front, rolling his eyes and looking annoyed.

The bell went then and everybody collected their things. Alice and I left giggling like the high school girls we were. Hailey had smiled at us as she left and I swore I heard Emma murmur, 'Stupid bitches' as she stormed past, making me laugh more.

After English we had French which was really boring. Alice was chirpy all the way through as it was one of her favourite subjects. I wasn't bad at French, I just didn't like it that much. I could have done Spanish and sometimes I wish I did...

Lunch followed, I wasn't actually that hungry though. Everything was fine up until when I approaching the cafeteria. Mike Newton, who I had managed to avoid so far, was coming up behind me. I began to pick up my pace, hoping once I was through the doors he would leave me alone...

"Hey Bella! Wait up!" I slowed down, there was no way I could pretend I didn't hear him. He couldn't have possibly been any louder if he'd had a speakerphone attached to huge speakers and turned them up full blast...

Alice looked behind us, "Ugh." Another person who didn't like Mike, there's a surprise.

When he caught up, I turned round and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey babe, I gotta say, you're looking _fine_ today." _Oh man._ "So I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

He grinned at me. I looked at him properly, he was so disgusting. I bet they used the grease from his hair to make the fries.

"Um, sorry Mike, I'm eating with Alice." He looked at Alice and rolled his eyes.

"Oh. I guess you'll be eating with Edward too then..." He narrowed his eyes at Alice, whose expression reflected that of his.

I shrugged, "Another time then." He said disappointed, and headed into the cafeteria. I turned to Alice.

"So help me Alice, make sure that 'another time' never comes. Ever!" My eyes were wide, he freaked the hell out of me! Alice laughed and agreed as we joined the lunch queue.

I got a tray and took some chicken soup seeing as I didn't want that much to eat. After paying, I followed Alice, I could see she was heading for the table Jasper, Edward, Rose and Emmett were already seated at.

Just then I felt something pinch at my sides. It really tickled so I swung around to see who it was. My swift movement however did nothing for the chicken soup. I must have raised the tray a bit because the chicken soup was flying through the air and landed on the face of my pincher.

There was a clatter as the bowl hit the floor,

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!"

The cafeteria had erupted into hysterics, but I felt so bad, I didn't even know this person! I grabbed a napkin and offered it to them whilst looking down.

Then I realised I did know this person.

"I guess lunch is on me. You could always help me get cleaned up, but I might make you a bit dirty..."

It was Mike Newton and .Oh. My. God. Did those words just come out of his mouth?! I was horror stricken and immediately put down the napkin I had been offering him and strode over to the table where everyone was sitting. Looking down in shame.

Emmett had tears pouring down his face, "OH... MY GOD... BELLA" he got out between breaths "That was a classic!! I'm pissing myself over here!"

He held his stomach as he gasped for air. Rose had her hand on his back, laughing as well, as was Jasper.

I hadn't seen Emmett and Rose today as they were seniors and Emmett had taken her and Jasper to school.

Alice and Edward weren't laughing. I was sitting in between them as it was the only empty seat... not that I didn't want to sit there. Instead, they were both glowered at Mike who was still standing there with Tyler. He wiped his hand down his cheek where there was still chicken soup, and put it into his mouth, winking at me.

"Oh my god, gross." I said putting my head in my hands.

"He's disgusting. I should teach him some manners." I heard Edward almost spit out.

"How dare he talk to you like that! He makes me feel sick... I may have to join you Edward. He needs to be told by someone." Alice said through her teeth.

"It's alright guys, and anyway, I don't feel so bad knowing it was him that got hit with the soup."

I laughed nervously, I didn't want either of them to do anything drastic so I tried to change the subject.

"So, I have biology next, does anyone know where I have to go?"

Alice seemed to have cooled down a bit and turned to face me, "Edwards got biology next, he can take you." She smiled at Edward who was picking at his food.

"Won't you Edward."

It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. He just carried on picking at his food. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, he's being a grouchy pants." She giggled and touched his hand. Then she turned to focus her attention on Jasper who was feeding her food.

When lunch was over, and random people had finished congratulating me on chucking the chicken soup on Mike, Edward led me to the Biology lab.

It was really awkward. He didn't speak to me at all. In fact, he'd barely said anything to me the whole day. I wondered if he had really been asleep and didn't hear the part about him being able to trust me with what I knew.

Maybe he thought I wasn't trustworthy and was angry that I knew? Maybe he was pissed because he _was_ awake and he wanted me get out of his room... I don't know why I went in there, I just had to see him, to tell him...

We were at the biology lab now and I realised Mike was in this class too. He had a new shirt on and was sitting on the end of a desk. Edward went to sit down and Mike approached me,

"Hey babe. You really got me with that soup earlier."

I looked down, "Yeah, sorry about that." He grinned at me and sat down. I looked around the room.

There were only two seats free. One next to greasy Mike, who would probably try to feel me up and ask me out, and one next to grouchy Edward, who for all I knew, hated me for listening in on his conversation with Alice...

I didn't have to think about this for long, there wasn't really any competition, and sat next to Edward, who seemed to move away slightly when I sat down. _I think you're just being paranoid._ I put my bag down on the floor and looked at him. He was looking out of the window, frowning. I sighed and shook my head. Then Mike came up behind me,

"Ah man, you chose Cullen over me again! Baby, I'm hurt!" He put his hand to his heart,

"Don't you worry, we'll talk later, and maybe have a bit of fun..." then he sat back down.

We most definitely would not be talking later! I didn't really want to talk to him ever! Or 'have a bit of fun'! What the fuck!! _Ah, get him the hell away from me please!_ I looked up at the ceiling briefly.

_Why do you hate me so much, God? Is it because I stole Suzie's sparkly pen when I was seven, because if it is, I swear to God... well you, I'll send her a new one!_

So I had some perverted creep sitting behind me, and someone who hated me sitting beside me. _Woo, what a riot_. I could just tell I was going to _love_ biology lessons... cough.

The lesson started and we were going through the phases of mitosis. I had already done this so I found everything very easy, and I think Edward was impressed, although he didn't say anything.

I was good at sciences but, as I soon found out, so was Edward. In fact, Edward was amazing at every subject, well the ones he shared with me anyway. I rolled my eyes, _but of course he's amazingly intelligent, and good looking, even when moody... _I sighed.

Edward was pissing me off now, what was his problem? Well, I had an idea what his problem was, but couldn't he just tell me so I knew? I wanted to know, so I could fix it or try to... It didn't do anything for me seeing him like this.

The silence was killing me. If silence could be personified, it would have an axe and a mask and would be mercilessly coming towards me. I had to say something to him; he clearly wasn't planning on saying anything to me.

"Edward, wi-" I was cut off by the bell. I looked at the clock. God dammit! And I had gym next. Oh Jesus. I sighed and collected my things. He left the room before I had everything and I narrowed my eyes at his back and mouthed '_Fuck you!'_ Seriously, whatever it was that I was doing, or had done, I just wanted him to tell me.

Maybe he thought I had told those girls, Emma and Hailey, something. They seemed to know about some 'mystery woman' but then again they were just gossiping and didn't know for sure. Maybe he was freaking out over something else completely different. Oh god, this boy was causing me so much stress. I sighed out my frustration and headed to gym.

Luckily we spent most of the lesson being taught how to play badminton correctly, but not actually playing it. I was happy I wasn't given the chance to accidently kill someone, well, not this lesson anyway. Unluckily for me, I was paired with Mike. Maybe I would accidently purposely kill him with the racket... _Now there's an idea_.

After gym, I met up with Alice and we walked together to Edwards car. He was already sitting in it leaning on the windowsill as Alice and I got in. Luckily I didn't have to deal with an awkward silence as Alice asked me plenty of questions about my first day. Who I liked, who I didn't like, who I thought looked cute, which subjects were best and so on and so forth.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and flung myself on my bed. Well, what an eventful day. Edward was officially driving me crazy. Why did I even care this much? Well maybe because the reason why he might have been angry is because of me... but... Argh! It didn't mean he had to totally blank me all day.

I suppose I might have done the same if I was pissed off with someone... _Oh geez. I've got work to do_. I sat on my bed and spread out the work I had, not that I had much, being the first day and all, but enough to keep my mind off of Edward and his mood swings.

The work was actually taking me quite a long time and it was six before I knew it. Charlie had just come in and I offered to cook him some dinner but he said he was fine so I carried on with my work, stopping for an hour and a bit to talk to my mom.

By eight I decided to read Wuthering Heights. It was my favourite book and I'd read it a million times before but I never got bored of Heathcliffe and Cathy, and the moors. But somehow, SOMEHOW, Edward managed to creep back into my mind. I scowled and closed the book.

I was angry with him but I had no reason to be. And it was pissing me off that he was always on my mind... well not really, but you know. I just wanted him to talk to me. It sounded ridiculous but that was all I wanted. I didn't like that he wasn't speaking to me. Not that we ever really spoke much.

We talked quite a lot in the park on the first day. That was a good day. And he'd carried me home but I was unconscious, trust my luck. I'd apologise a thousand times for listening to his conversation, for knowing his secret about Tanya, for knowing he was lonely... I just wanted to hear him speak, just to me.

I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Just then, my phone started to buzz, 1 new message, I read it:

'_I hope you're ready to talk.'_

I looked at the caller id 'Unknown number'. Oh god. It couldn't be. What had Mike said earlier? _'Don't you worry, we'll talk later...'_

Oh Jesus Christ no. How'd he get hold of my number? _Oh who knows, but if there was a way, I bet he found it. What a creep!_ I looked at my phone as it started to ring.

_You know, if you don't answer it now, he'll keep on calling and calling and calling..._

Ok, I'd answer it and tell him to leave me alone, forever, if he hadn't got the message already, he'd get it now. I picked up the phone and looked at it. Then I flipped it open and began,

"I don't know how you got my number or who gave it to you, but I'm not interested. So please, don't call me again, and don't try coming onto me at school, or anywhere else for that matter, because you're just creeping me out. Seriously, I'm not trying to sound mean but... yeah. Please stop."

There was silence and I wondered if he'd hung up,

"And I thought I'd controlled myself pretty well, were my intentions that obvious?" he laughed. This wasn't Mike. I knew this voice oh too well, it was the voice I'd wanted to hear, and it made me tingle inside.

"Edward?"

"I would have thought that reception suitable for the likes of Mike Newton. I thought we were friends. You're breaking my heart, Bella!" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh ha ha. Well, I was expecting it to be Mike actually... I didn't know you had my number..."

"I didn't, I took it from Alice's phone... I hope you don't mind?" he sounded anxious, what did he expect me to say? Yes I do mind, don't call me again! Uh, wrong!

"No, I don't mind. Still you were the last person I was expecting to call..."

"Mm, yeah, today, uh, I'm sorry about that, I had a lot on my mind..." He trailed off.

"Huh. I got that. Not that you spoke to me or anything."

I sat back on my bed and propped myself against the pillows. He was silent for a while so I decided to speak again,

"So what did you have on your mind... or do you not want to tell me?"

Then I recalled the text I had received, did that mean he was awake when I'd come into his room? Oh god, he had been awake hadn't he.

"You said I could talk to you if I wanted, so here I am, talking to you... because I want to." Yeah. He was awake. I swallowed.

"I thought you were sleeping..." I murmured.

"So, you don't want to talk to me?" he sounded anxious again. He was crazy; I wanted nothing more than to talk to him!

"No, no, it's just I didn't think you'd actually want to." There was silence again and then he spoke quietly.

"I was thinking a lot today. About everything. About Tanya and what she did. About what I did. And..." he paused for a moment. "And about you."

I stopped breathing.

"I was relieved when I realised it was you in my room. And then you said what you said... I didn't say anything because I didn't want to freak you out. But I'm glad Alice told you because now I have someone else to talk about it with. I mean I can talk to Alice about everything but sometimes..."

"You wish there was someone else." I whispered.

"Yeah."

I knew exactly what he meant. It was part of the whole being lonely thing. And I knew about loneliness. I'd never really had a best friend, and I was an only child. I had my mom, and in a way she was my best friend, but there was only so much I could tell her.

There was never anyone who just knew what I was thinking, who knew just what to say, and when not to say anything. I didn't need to tell them, they just knew. I wanted someone like that. I needed someone like that.

"Well, when you said I could trust you... well that's what I was thinking about today, and I think I can trust you."

"Well, that's good." I smiled although he obviously couldn't see.

"Yeah, it is. I have trust issues I guess, not that that's such a bad thing; I learnt that the hard way... which is probably why I only tell Alice things. But there's something about you, Bella, and it makes me believe I can trust you."

"...You can."

"I know." He was quiet for a minute and then carried on,

"And so that's why I think I can talk to you. I need to get this off my chest, I mean, I'd like to think I can keep my emotions under control, but the other day when Jasper said her name... it's like everything came back to me. How I'd trusted her with every part of me. And she betrayed my trust."

I took in air when I remembered I wasn't breathing.

"Even though she is two years older than me, age didn't matter. I really liked her. _Really_ liked her. And even though no-one knew about us other than and Alice and Rose, I was happy with everything. I was happy with her... with us.

And then I when I found out she'd been sleeping with someone else the whole time... I-I... I would like to say I was heartbroken, but my heart wasn't broken because she never really had it. It was the only thing she didn't have. She couldn't break it, chipped it perhaps. Not broken. Still, it angered me so much. I couldn't believe I'd trusted her, she'd thought she could have the best of both worlds. Maybe she did wear a wig and was Tanya to me and Miley to other people, I don't know..."

I giggled at this, although I knew I had to try and be serious. He was telling me everything here and I was laughing at his Hannah Montana gag? I could sense he was smiling too and then he was serious again,

"We'd arranged to go to New York for a week during the holidays, I'd told my parents I was going with some friends. I'd never lied to them before, not that it was a big deal, but I knew if I had to lie, this was wrong... and whether she knew it or not, I knew about her and what she was doing and I didn't want to follow her everywhere like a love sick puppy. And she'd made me so angry, and I'd fallen for all her little tricks and I just..." He took a deep breath.

"I couldn't do it. So I left her at the airport. I don't know what she did after that. I've not seen her again since. But when Rose came over the following day, she killed me with her eyes. She looked like she hated me more than I hated myself! And the sad thing is, I honestly wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She made me think that leaving her there was worse than what she did to me. And I see now that it wasn't. She brought it all on herself she got what was coming to her.

Still, I went into some kind of depression. I wouldn't talk to anyone for ages. Not even Alice, even though I could see it was ripping her apart. I could see how upset she was when I wouldn't even talk to her. Not even Alice, not even the most important person in my life, not even my twin. That's what she drove me to. That's when I started to feel lonely. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Alice, more that I couldn't. And I don't know... she was the only person that knew why I was so... and I couldn't even talk to her...

Esme couldn't understand how I'd gone from being so happy to beyond miserable, and Rose would just glare at me whenever she was round. Which just made me feel worse. I wondered what Tanya had told her, it was probably something about how childish I'd been and how it had been so totally out of the blue and how she'd been so alone and lost and didn't know what to do. Well, that's how I felt anyway.

It took me so long to move on but when I did, I decided I would never get like that ever again. A girl would never be able to control me like she did. Not how she did. Not unless they were really, truly worth it. She wasn't worth it. And I hated her, and part of me still does. But I couldn't tell anyone else what had happened. They wouldn't understand. Or maybe they would, but they would just pity me, and I don't like pity, it makes me feel pathetic... and I'm not pathetic. I think Alice pities me sometimes, and... argh. It just annoys me, I just want her to stop, but I know it's only because she loves me and she wants to understand. But she can't.

I just wanted someone to listen to me and not form any opinion. To be neutral... like Switzerland. Not ask questions, why I did this, why she did that, and what happened next. Someone who didn't need to understand. Someone to just... listen."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think I could say anything. What was I supposed to say, 'wow that Tanya sounds like a bitch'? Some how I don't think that would cut it. So I said the only thing I could think to say.

"...You watch Hannah Montana?"

He laughed, it was perhaps slightly louder and lasted longer then I had expected, but it was nice just to hear him do it.

"This is why I called you, Bella. It's like you know just what to say, or not to say, and when to say... or not say it."

"Ha ha, yeah I guess so." I laughed as well.

I don't really know why _I_ was laughing, it just seemed to go with the moment. Then he sighed. But it sounded like a contented sigh. Like he was finally free of something.

"I think I can be Switzerland for you... if you'd like" I said.

He laughed again, "Ha ha, yes, I would like. But don't tell Alice, she'll feel left out."

"I won't. If she knew I was talking to you know, she'd want a three way conversations." I giggled. That could actually be quite fun...

"Oh dear, don't even mention that to her, she actually will."

We were silent then. We must have stayed in silence for another ten minutes before either of us spoke.

"Thank you, Bella." He finally said.

He said it quietly but I could hear the sincerity in it. I really wanted to hug him, to show him I was there whenever he needed me and also to have him comfort me. To be in his strong arms, to just hold him.

"Thank you for trusting me." I said almost inaudibly.

Again there was silence, but again, it wasn't awkward. It was comforting, just knowing he was on the other end of the phone. And then I remembered I had been pissed off with him and laughed to myself.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh no, nothing, it's just that... I was really pissed off with you today. For not talking to me. And I was pissed off with you because I thought you were pissed off with me, It didn't really make sense. Now it seems kind of pathetic..."

"Oh. Well, I was pissed off with you." I stopped laughing and was serious.

"Oh... I thought you weren't... after you said that..."

I trailed off. Hmm, so maybe I was right in the first place and he was angry with me. But then why was he laughing at me? _Whaaat? I'm so confused..._

"I wasn't pissed off with you because of that. I was pissed off with you because..." He paused, "Because..."

_Because, because, because, just spit it out!_ He took a deep breath before speaking again,

"I was pissed off with you because...because you're making me like you."

"Well I like you too Edward, but then why would you be pissed off? I don't get it?" _I'm sorry, am I the only one totally lost here?_

He sighed, "No Bella, I _like_ you..." I recognised the emphasis on 'like' this time.

_Ok. Wasn't expecting that._

Silence. This time, it was awkward.

"Oh..." was all I could get out. Well, more squeaked out.

Edward liked me? Like, _like_ liked me? Well, that was certainly unexpected. I thought he was going to say something like he was pissed off with me because, I don't know, I shut his car door funny or something. Not that. _Oh_ _god, this silence must just be killing him, but I don't know what to say..._

_Do I like him? I don't know... I do but... _ah, geez, did he have to say that just then? He could at least have prepared me. Not that I was going to run off screaming or anything. God. _Edward, you sure know how to make things awkward._

"You don't have to say anything." He said suddenly.

"Well that's good because I don't know what to say..." I answered honestly.

"Have I scared you off? I'm sorry."

"No, no, I just..."

This was so confusing. I liked Edward. But did I like him enough? And did I like him enough in _that way_? I certainly found him attractive. Hell, attractive was an understatement! And he was smart, and funny and lovely and gorgeous and... Huh. I certainly thought of him in _that way_ sometimes...

"Do you...?" He hadn't actually said anything but I knew what he was asking. I was asking myself the same thing.

"I don't know..."

"Ok."

We were quiet again. I was thinking and I'm sure he was too. _Why did he have to say it now?_ Not that I should complain, I liked feeling wanted, or that I might be wanted... and by Edward. Wow. After he'd just said all that as well. But I hadn't even known him that long...

"Um..." Oh god, what was I supposed to say. I was biting my lip so hard. GAH. What did I want to say? Why was this so hard? Maybe because I wanted Edward as well?

"I... I..." God damn it. I couldn't say it. Surely if I couldn't say it, I didn't mean it. But i knew i liked him. Maybe it just wasn't enough. Not yet anyway. I'd wait, and when I knew i liked him enough, then he would know. But only if I was certain...

"...Can I get back to you?" I asked apprehensively. I heard him laugh.

"Yes, you can. Sorry to just... spring that on you."

"Yeah. I wasn't really expecting you to say that..."

"Hmm..." he sounded a bit worried. Was he wishing he hadn't said anything?

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I just don't want to say anything now because... I don't know... yet."

I wished I did, I really did, but I just didn't. God damn it.

"That's fine..."

"Edward, please, don't sound so worried. I'm not going to hate you or anything." I laughed at myself. I couldn't hate him.

"I know, it's just, I didn't really know I was going to say that... it wasn't planned."

"Oh, well, you did."

"I know."

I looked over at the clock. It was nearly twelve. I'd been talking to Edward for what, two and half hours, maybe more? Time just flew when I was talking to him. Although there were a few silences. I yawned, not that I was hinting at the time or anything, he might have taken it that way though.

"You should go to bed."

"You're probably right. I didn't realise I was this tired. I have plenty to think about as well, I guess..." I mumbled the last bit and hoped he didn't hear.

"Before you go, just out of interest, what were you doing before I called?" _Oh you know, just thinking about you..._

"Um, I was reading... Wuthering Heights, it's my favourite. I've read it so many times though, my book is basically falling apart."

"Really? I love that book too... you enjoy reading?"

"Mhm, I love it. I love all books, I love the look of books and the feel of books. I love getting lost in them and... I'm getting carried away here" I laughed at myself.

" Bella..." he paused and sighed, "...Sleep well."

"And you."

I didn't put the phone down straight away but I guess he had. I hadn't heard the phone disconnect but I couldn't hear anything down the other end, no breathing, no background noise, nothing. I kept the phone to my ear for a while before I disconnected the call and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Wow._

**EPOV**

I didn't put the phone down straight away and I knew she hadn't either. I could hear her breathing and I could hear some background noise, was her window open? Five minutes and twenty three seconds later, I heard the disconnected ring tone down the phone. I sighed.

I hadn't meant all of that to come out. I was just supposed to tell her about Tanya. Not the other bits. She'd been so quiet afterwards... what was she thinking? Was she thinking the same thing and didn't want to say yet? Or maybe she didn't like me that way and I'd just jumped the gun. _Oh Edward._

Either way, she knew how I felt. I barely knew her, but I knew I was starting to want her. What if she was beginning to want me too? I knew that if I wanted this to go anywhere, I would need to spend more time with her. Talk to her more... we'd talked a lot in the park, and then she fell asleep...

She'd told me she loved books and Coldplay. I knew a lot of other stuff too. Like how she always felt like she was the adult and her mom was the child. And I knew that Charlie couldn't cook at all, and that he could barely use a microwave. I knew she'd broken her arms five times in total, her legs three, fractured a rib once, had concussion a million times, and sprained her ankles a million times plus one. I didn't know if she liked me though.

I headed down the stairs to the floor below, down the long corridor to the second door on the left and opened it.

Alice was sitting on her bed painting her toe nails when I came in. I shut the door, and began to walk over,

"Hey Edward." She said calmly, still keeping her focus on her toes.

Ok, so I'd told myself Alice would be the first to know if things progressed, and, well, they had, and this was as a good a time as any to tell her. Although she wasn't the first to know. She'd probably kill me for telling Bella before her... _Oh well, what's done is done._

I sat down next to her and sighed. _Just say it Edward, it's only Alice_. I let myself fall backwards onto her bed.

"Yeah... so... I like Bella." I squeezed my eyes shut as soon as I said it and held my breath. When I realised she hadn't said anything, I opened one eye to see she was still painting her nails.

"Yeah, so do I, she's amazing!" She had a large smile on her face although she was still concentrating on her toes. I sighed. _Not the first time this has happened tonight..._

"No, I _like_ Bella."

Then she stopped painting.

**SO THERE WE HAVE IT.**

**I hope you liked it, tell me which bits you did like, didn't like etc etc...  
**

**There's quite a bit i want to say here, but i can't really think of it right now...**

**I'd really like some questions answered, not many, just so i can keep you all interested (i sound so demanding mahah!):  
**

** Where would you like to this to go, ultimately, what would you like to happen in the next few chapters?**

**Where do you want Edward to take her for her birthday? (I've got an idea, but i'd like to hear your thoughts and ideas anyway, if someone has a better one than what i've chosen i'll use it)**

**When do you want them to get together? (I was thinking of dragging it on until christmas... Christmas in this story however would be like 4 chapters away; Her birthday, Halloween, November, December)**

**Ok i remembered what i wanted to say. **

**I needed more humour, so i tried to put more in and i hope you liked it, i'm thinking (and after reading reviews) that emmett needs to have more moments, and he shall! Definitely more in the upcoming chapters. **

**So, Bella knows Edward likes her, and she likes him be he doesn't know that... i'm thinking she'll tell him (or alice) in the next chapter, but that doesn't mean they're getting together yet! oh no no! I need the tension, the whole him wanting her, her wanting him, nothing happening, tension! Oh i've got the ideas flying around my head and i'm excited, i hope i don't mess it up...**

**Sorry if you got bored of Edwards long speech, but i thought it was necessary for his character etc and also, i thought he could actually say why he hated tanya and was such a grouchy starting next chapter, edward isn't going to be grouchy anymore! Oh no, he's going to be lovely edward, the one we all know and love (or atleast i'll try to make him lovely, what i see as 'lovely' may be different from other people but...) He'll have his moments.**

**Also i don't know if anyone noticed, but all of the chapter names are lyrics from Coldplay songs because, OH MY GOD. They are actually my favourite band, like, ever! THEY ARE AWESOME, LIKE SERIOUS, ILS ONT TRES TRES TRESSSSSSSSSSS MAGNIFIQUE!! So i may just keep mentioning them every now and then...**

**Well, i hope you enjoyed reading this, review as usual please :) chapters may be coming in slower this week, i have coursework (GUH!) and french orals next week, soooooo, i'll try my best! LOVE YOU ALL XOXO  
**


	6. Confusion That Never Stops

**Discalimer: It's real sad, but I don't own Twilight. I sure wish I owned Edward though.**

**I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers although I just have to give a big shout out to kmen who is my new favourite person, you're review was so lovely to read, so thank you!**

**I'd like to thank anyone else who reviewed and read and favourited, I'm glad you're all enjoying it!**

**Ok, so quick re-cap, Bella knows Edward likes her but is indecisive herself, Edward has gone to tell Alice about his feelings for Bella and we pick up in Alice's room just after he's told her...**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY.**

**Chapter 6- Confusion That Never Stops**

**EPOV**

I looked at her. She was just staring at me, her face was completely blank now, I couldn't read it. I couldn't read her. I looked up at the ceiling. Did she hate me? What I said wasn't that terrible, surely...

"Since when?" she asked finally. She wasn't giving anything away in her voice either, it was totally blank.

"I don't know, today I guess."

"Or at least you _realised_ today..." she mumbled

"What?" I asked, but I had actually heard her.

"Nothing... so, what?" I was confused, what did she mean? I sat up to look at her, she must have noted the confusion on my face.

"I mean, what now, are you actually going to do something about it or what?" She began inspecting her toenails again.

"Yeah, I guess, if she wants me to..."

"Oh come on, Edward! Why are you sounding so uncertain? You're normally Mr 'I've got it all sorted'. What's going on?"

I could see a smile playing on her lips but still, I was unsure of the emotion she was trying to put across here.

"Well, I don't know, Alice. That's why I'm uncertain, because I don't know. Normally I know exactly the things I need to know in order to move forward, but here, right now, I don't, so I can't." I frowned and looked down at her duvet.

She sat up, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The edge of her mouth literally looked at if it was touching her ear and swooping round all the way to the other ear.

"EE! Edward, I'm so happy!" She jumped up and squeezed me. "I know you two will be perfect together! I have a feeling you might have to wait a while though..." She mumbled the last part and turned her head slightly, looking up.

Then she turned back, "Tell me everything! When exactly did you realise? Does she know?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yes she does know, I sort of blurted it out when I was on the phone to her..."

"What do you mean you 'sort of blurted it out'?! And what the hell, why didn't you tell me first?! We could have worked on your game plan! And when were you on the phone to her?! When did you even get her number?! Edward! I'm not liking this secret life you're living... I need to be in the loop Edward. I. Need. In!"

I shifted slightly, and shrugged, "It wasn't planned, I didn't think I was going to say anything. It just came out... I just got off the phone with her, I came here straight after and I got her number off of your phone."

"Oh ok, well at least you came to me straight after I guess... Hey wait! Why were you going through my phone?! What the hell Edward?! That is so not cool." She was frowning at me now, her lips pursed. I nudged her,

"I wasn't going through your phone, I went straight to your address book. What's on there that's so bad anyway?... On second thought, don't answer that." Texts from Jasper maybe, pictures... _videos?!_ I shuddered, I didn't want to think about it.

"ANYWAY. What did she say, did she say she likes you too? I haven't spoken to her about you, other than you being grouchy, so I guess I don't know... I'm not into this whole 'me not knowing things' business, I don't like it Edward. I don't like it at all. I'll be having words with Bella about this too."

I shrugged again, "She said she doesn't know. S he didn't really say much. There were a few silences..."

"Oh Christ, Edward. You should have told _me_ first! I bet you've freaked her out. Or at least, confused her. Why did you have to tell her before me? You're great at making things awkward, you just don't understand the female mind. I'm going to have to speak to her."

She began leaning over the bed to reach her phone that was on a bedside table.

"No, don't say anything to her about it. I think it's going to be awkward enough. I'd rather she decide in her own time. She said she'd get back to me and I don't want you forcing her into anything. I know what you're like, Alice, remember?"

"What, so I can't even ask her about this? I have to wait for her to tell me? Why?! Edward you suck the fun out of everything! You're like some big, fat, fun sucker outer or something..."

I narrowed my eyes at her, I was deadly serious, I didn't want her to make Bella feel uncomfortable or anything.

"Ugh, fine then."

She paused before speaking again.

"Well, like I said, I think you're going to have to wait a while. She's just as stubborn as you are Edward. In fact, probably more, I know it's hard to believe, but she's not going to just come running into your arms any time soon."

I didn't want her to just come running into my arms, I knew she wouldn't do that anyway. This was Bella we're talking about, if she was running, she'd trip...

"So what do I do?" I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to ruin any possible chance I had with her.

"You wait. She'll see the light in time. If you play your card right, maybe she'll have decided by the end of the year. It all depends on your choices, Edward. I know, Bella, and she'll be thinking about the pro's and con's and all the little boring bits, because that's what she does. She won't want to rush, she'll want to be certain. "

I sighed. The end of the year? So what was that, three months? Could I survive that long? If it was for Bella, then yes I could.

"Well, it's her birthday soon." I was desperate for Alice's help.

"Yeah, we can all do something together, surprise her! And maybe you could take her somewhere? Not anywhere fancy, but somewhere nice, somewhere she'll like."

I thought for a moment, and then I decided on the perfect place. I smiled, rather proud of my idea, Alice looked at me puzzled, I shook my head.

"You'll see. Just know that she'll love it." She put her puppy dog face,

"ED-WARD! Please! You have to tell me, I want to know!"

"I'm sorry Alice, you'll have to wait and see." I winked.

"So, you go through my phone when I'm not there to stop you, you call up _MY_ friend and tell her you like her before you tell me anything, and now you won't tell me where you're taking _my friend_ for her birthday? D'you know what? Fuck you, Edward. Fuck you."

I laughed, pushing her off of the bed.

"Hey!" her high voice cried as she fell to the floor. Within seconds she was up again and swatting me with a pillow. "Suck on that, asshole!"

Two weeks passed quickly. School was the same as usual, tedious. Bella was there though, so it wasn't that bad. We hadn't talked about _that_ night since and at first it was pretty awkward.

We'd shyly smile at each other whenever we passed in the hallways. She was normally accompanied by Alice, who would narrow her eyes at me. She was still in a mood because of how she'd been 'left out' and I'd told her not to bring the incident up with Bella.

Once, in English I caught her staring at me. She was thinking hard about something or other as she gazed, I could tell because she was biting her lip, but then when she realised I was looking back at her, she flushed a beautiful pink and looked down, frowning. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself and Jasper had given me a baffled look.

Biology lessons had certainly improved. I had been delighted that she'd sat next to me instead of Mike on the first day, despite my foul mood. I knew she was intelligent, but seeing her in action was thrilling and made me want her all the more. Since we were always the first to finish the work set, we'd use the time to talk. In a non-awkward, friendly way, of course...

"Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" I asked, cheerfully. I knew I was.

"Oh yeah!..." I noticed the fake enthusiasm and chuckled.

"Do you not enjoy birthdays?"

"Not birthdays. Just my birthday. Nothing ever happens, and who wants to celebrate getting a year older, anyway? Another year of life. Another year closer to death." She frowned and looked down at her hands that were placed in her lap.

"If you drank that acid, you could die right now." She smiled at me and rolled her eyes, I smiled back. Secretly I was slightly worried she'd actually pick it up and drink it... _Edward, for gods sake, this is Bella._

"Yeah I know, but I'd like to think I'll die of old age, thank you."

"Well me too, but I'm just saying, you never know..."

"Yes, ok, thank you Edward, do you have a reason for bringing this up?"

I shrugged, "Not really, just wandering. Surely if every birthday made you closer to death, then you should celebrate each one like it's you last?"

"So...?" She was looking at me dubiously.

"So, you should celebrate your birthday and have fun. Go out and do something."

" Mm, let me think about that... no."

I smiled at her and shook my head, just as the bell went for the end of school. It was officially the weekend.

I'd collected my books before she had and was heading towards the door when I turned. She was bending over to reach her bag giving me a nice view of her rather appealing rear end. I was momentarily stunned. _Wow... Wait! Edward! Snap out of it! _

I gathered my thoughts again, "Well that's a shame because I'm taking you out tomorrow."

I turned grinning but not before catching sight of her horrified expression, which only made my grin double in size. I must have looked like I was mentally retarded. Or like Emmett... which was basically the same thing.

"Edward!" She called angrily from behind me but I just ignored her. I heard her drop her books and let out a frustrated sigh which made me laugh.

The car journey home was rather amusing, for me anyway. Alice was sitting in the front seat scowling out of the window and Bella was doing the exact same thing in the back. Both sitting, arms crossed, one leg over the other, looking out of the window, sulking.

I decided to put some music on to the kill the silence that was now killing me. I pressed 'CD', not expecting what came blaring out,

_You get the limo out front, oh woah, hottest styles, every shoe every colour!_

The smug smile that was previously decorating my face immediately fell and was replaced with mortification. Both Alice and Bella, at the same time, slowly turned themselves to face me. Both almost splitting at the seams,

"Oh my god, Edward!" Bella said before bursting with laughing,

"You... have... the...Hannah... Montana...album...in...your...car!" Alice gasped, clutching her stomach, "Edward, I can't breathe!" she laughed.

I frantically pressed another button to turn it off, "It's not mine, it's Emmett's!"

God damn him! The last time he was in the car he had insisted on listening to it, of course it wasn't my CD! Who did they think I was?! Oh, shame.

"Suuure it is!" I heard Bella snort in the back. I glared at her in the rear-view mirror, unfortunately this only made her laugh more.

I sank down into my seat, staring fiercely out of the windshield, keeping my eyes on nothing but the rain falling and the road. They were still laughing at me. Bloody Hannah Montana! That was Emmett's secret love, not mine! _He's definitely getting it when we get in..._ I let out a frustrated sigh.

The hysterical laughter finally died down, but any time either Alice or Bella caught my or each others eyes, it threatened to return. I tried as hard as I could to avoid eye contact with either of them, and I could tell by their smug faces that they were enjoying watching me suffer. _Well, Edward, I think we know the moral of this story. What goes around comes around..._

**BPOV**

I'm sorry, that was so funny! And it served him right as well, he shouldn't have sprung that on me, and by the look on Alice's face for the past two weeks, he'd done something to her too, so shame on him!

I couldn't help but laugh. He was so frustrated, it was so cute. But seriously, Hannah Montana! I knew he was a fan, trying to push the blame onto Emmett. Well, I wasn't buying it. I bet he'd seen every episode of it, just like he had with The Hills. I laughed again but it came out louder then I had expected and both Alice and Edward turned to look at me.

"Sorry..." I giggled.

I noticed we were pulling up outside my house so I collected my things and put my bag on my shoulder, stepping out of the car, holding my folder above my head to shield me from the now heavy rain.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Bella." I heard Edward say brashly as I turned to shut the door, before pulling his mouth up at one side. Ah, his crooked smile. Like a ray of sun on the cloudiest of days! I'd only seen It a few times, but I'd missed it.

_How come he gets to have the last laugh?!_

I narrowed my eyes before running into the house. Had I not been so pissed at him, I'm pretty sure my knee's would have given way. That smile, oh wow. Wow wow wow wow wow.

I still hadn't told Alice about _that night_ and the phone conversation, but I was sure that if she knew, she'd be quizzing me on it no end, so I assumed she didn't know. I'd tell her when I was ready. Whenever that was...

I had other things to worry about now, like my birthday. And where Edward taking me. And how I hoped Alice hadn't spent much on a present for me. Oh god, I didn't even want to know.

I pondered over all these things as I lay in my bed. I didn't really want to fall asleep. If I fell asleep I'd have to wake up, and when I woke up, I'd have to deal with the hell that was my birthday. Bloody hell. So I lay there for as long as I could keep my lids open, but then they began drooping and darkness was upon me.

**EPOV**

"Alice, are you sure this isn't illegal or something?" I leaned on the doorway of the house as Alice rummaged around in a plant pot.

"Oh no, of course not, Edward. Charlie knows I know where the spare key is, he lets me use it all the time... ah, here it is." She pulled out a small silver key and quickly put it in the door, fiddling with it until the door opened. I looked at her suspiciously.

"...Right." We entered the house quietly, and headed up the stairs. Alice began tip toeing across the landing. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing? You look like Mr Tumnus from the Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe..." She continued before stopping outside a door, reaching for the handle. _Maybe Narnia's on the other side, I'd rather like to meet Aslan._

"Yeah, well both Charlie and Bella are asleep, so, shut up and keep moving."

I felt like I was breaking and entering. This was about the most extreme thing I'd done in a while. Next I'd be jumping from windows and dying my hair green...

She opened the door and we walked into Bella's small room. She was sprawled out on her bed and still looked gorgeous. Lying there, so serene. We walked further into the room and I looked at her carefully.

Her hair had flared on her pillow with the odd strands licking at the sides of her face. One hand was cupped, the back resting on her brow. The other was just brushing the side of her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra and I could see her nipples through her vest. I swallowed. _Woah there cowboy, don't get too excited, it's neither the time nor the place... _She had one leg over the top of the covers, hanging off the end slightly. _So tempting._

Alice went towards the windows as I approached Bella. I leaned over her. I could smell her. Her scent was so fragrant, I could smell her skin, her hair. I took it all in.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful" I whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. Her skin was so smooth against my lips.

Alice pulled back the curtains, presenting a rarely seen blue sky. Bella stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" she said sleepily as she stretched, her breasts moving up with her movement. I had to mentally slap myself. "Am I still dreaming?"

_Still_ dreaming? Had I appeared in her dreams? She certainly appeared in mine...

I chuckled, "No you're not." I sat myself at the end of her bed and watched her.

Alice jumped on the bed, "Happy birthday, Bella!"

"Alice!" Alice was really squeezing her and it was evident Bella couldn't breath. I laughed under my breath. Alice was actually a lot stronger than she looked, and boy did I know.

"Oops. I'm sorry, I'm just so excited! And look, the sun is out just too!" She pointed at the window where the sunlight was pouing in.

Bella just smiled and moved down the bed so that she was sitting on the end, next to me. She looked up and smiled. I swear, she didn't know what that smile did to me.

"So Edward, where are we going?"

I smiled and shook my head, "I'm not telling you, it's a surprise. You're birthday present if you like."

Alice stood with her hands on her hips, "Seriously, Bella. You're not going to get it out of him, I've already tried." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, ok then. Well, whatever, I'll find out soon enough, I'm sure."

I watched her curiously before I spoke, "What happened to hating your birthday? I was expecting to have to drag you from the house kicking and screaming, but no, now it looks like you'll come of your own free will. Where's the fun in that?"

Alice looked astounded, "Edward, what do you know of fun, seriously! You seem to be pretty good at annihilating it, not creating it..."

I narrowed my eyes. She gave me a look as if to say 'What, I'm right!'. Bella giggled and then shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking last night about what you said, and I decided there's no point in me just being a grouch all day. And I trust you to take me somewhere I won't hate, so..." she began twiddling her fingers as she said this, it was rather cute so I just watched her.

"Ok, you guys, breakfast!" Alice squealed as she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the door.

**BPOV**

Alice pulled me all the way to the kitchen. _And there was me thinking I knew the house rather well..._ It turned out I hadn't awoken to hell. Quite the opposite actually. Edward had pretty much been the star of my dreams for a week now, and last night was no different, but then to wake and him really be there, wow. Happy birthday me! _Maybe sending that sparkly pen to Suzie put me in God's good books..._

Actually, now I thought about it, how did they get in? Charlie was still asleep and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have been all for having Edward in my room, even with Alice there. _Alice knows where the spare key is though, duh! _I smiled at her as she sat me down at the table.

Her and Edward made the best pancakes I think I've ever tasted in my life. They were amazing. I'd give someone my heart and soul if they could find something that tasted better than these pancakes. This family was just amazing, was there anything they couldn't do?

Edward spent most of breakfast watching me eating which made me feel a bit self-conscious as I was sure I was eating like a caveman and I was still in my pyjama's. Him laughing under his breath every now and then wasn't making me feel any better either.

After breakfast, I got changed into a pair of black skinny 7/8's and a cream cotton top and slipped on some flat shoes that were comfortable to wear for long periods of time, since I didn't know where we were going. I must admit, Alice was really starting to rub off on me. Not that I was complaining, I was a lot more fashionable already! And when in Seattle, I found some clothes shops she approved of which stocked clothes that didn't cost a bomb. Result!

I ran my hand through my hair as I looked in the mirror and sighed. I put a small amount of eyeliner on the top of my eyes and some mascara. I didn't really get make-up, eyeliner and mascara was about as far as I dared go. Maybe some lip gloss, not that I could be bothered with it most of the time and blush. Well, I think it's safe to say I take care of that myself pretty well.

As I came down the stairs, I saw Edward was standing at the bottom watching me. I blushed as I moved closer to him. His eyes were wide, and then he shook his head, smiling. I'd never really noticed what he was wearing until now. A grey-blue t-shirt with a pair of Ray Ban's folded over the neck and a pair of navy slim fit jeans. He looked amazing, as usual. He was holding a jacket under his arm.

I went to the kitchen to write Charlie a note saying that I was out- he never really got to grips with how to use his mobile so texting would be pointless. As I was writing, I noticed Alice wasn't there anymore.

"Where did Alice go?" I asked Edward who was leaning on the doorframe, watching me again and generally looking like a Greek god.

He smiled his crooked smile before he spoke. _Hallelujah._

"She went home, Emmett came to pick her up. Don't worry, you'll see her later."

"Oh, ok." I stuck the note on the fridge using a magnet and turned to face Edward with my hands on my hips and a smile on my face.

"Ok, so, are we going then?" I was quite excited now to be honest.

He started to stalk towards me a rather large and unnerving smile on his face, then before I even knew what was happening, he'd flung me over his shoulder and was carrying me outside.

"Edward! What are you doing?!" I screeched as he carried on marching towards his car.

"I told you, I was expecting to have to carry you kicking and scream, so, well..."

"Edward, put me down!"

"Nope." I could hear the smile in his voice although all I could see was his behind. _Well, it's not all bad._

"Edward Anthony Cullen, put me down now!"

He'd reached his car by now and carefully placed me on the ground beside it. I frowned at him, pouting my lips. "Thank you." I mumbled coldly as I got into the car. I heard him chuckle but chose to ignore it.

I watched the tree's fly by as we carried on down a small road I'd never seen before. I hadn't realised it, but Edward was driving pretty fast it. I glanced at the speedometer to see we were over 100. It was kind of scaring me now, especially since we were driving down long windy roads.

"Um, Edward, we're going kinda fast..." I said, beginning to grip the sides of my seat although It didn't feel like we were driving nearly as fast as we were.

"I'm not going to crash Bella." He chuckled.

"I didn't think you were, it's just..." He glanced at me before turning back to face the road. I noticed the numbers were falling and the tree's were beginning to slow outside.

"Thanks. It's just, I get anxious about this sorta stuff. You may never have crashed or even got a speeding ticket, but you haven't been in a car, driving at that speed, with just me before." He looked at me again, smiling.

"You're right. You are very distracting." I reddened. A distraction was not what I was trying to get at. I carried on as if he hadn't said anything.

"With my bad luck... well, just keep your eye on the road and don't try anything funny." He smiled at me suggestively. I meant anything funny as in, with the car. Geez. _Not that you were thinking otherwise, eh_.

After a while we pulled up at a large cottage basically in the middle of a wood. It had white stoned walls and flowers growing up the sides and the trees around it had parted in such a way, that the sun shone directly above it. It was full of charm but I didn't get why Edward had brought me here.

He got out of the car and opened my door, beaming at me as I stepped out.

"Edward, it's beautiful, but wha-" he grabbed my hand and began pulling me to the door of the cottage before I could finish. He pushed the door open and I heard the tinkle of a bell as he did so.

"Shut your eyes." He whispered, his voice going right through me. I obeyed and gripped tighter on his hand, using my other hand to hold onto his arm. I didn't want to fall or anything, and since I had no idea what this place was, I wasn't taking any chances.

He took me through a room where I could hear classical music playing and person quietly humming to themselves. He was walking briskly to wherever it was we going. He was clearly eager. Then we stopped.

"Ok, open."

**EPOV**

She sighed before slowly opening her eyes. Then her eyes where wide and her mouth dropped open. She squeezed my hand as she looked about the vast room.

"Edward... oh my god, this... this is amazing." She said breathlessly.

There were old mahogany bookshelves that covered every wall, from the floor to the extremely high ceiling. Other than a few spaces, hardly any of the stone walls were visible. Light surged in from the stain glass windows, decorated with floral patterns. In the far left there was a dark iron staircase that spiralled upwards to another level, stacked with more bookshelves. It had white roses intertwining with the iron. There were a few tables around, and many leather chairs and sofas. To the right of us there was a space, just under a large stain glass window, with cushions on the floor.

I looked at Bella and smiled. She was completely stunned.

"Edward, I can't even believe... Is this place real?" She was still gripping onto me, as if if she let go it would all disappear.

I turned her head to look at me, "Bella, do you like it?"

"I, I... Edward, I love it." She stared deeply into my eyes for a moment, her face serious. Her eye's were swallowing me and I happily let myself drown in them. Then she looked away to stare at all the books around her.

"It's a book shop, although I use it more as a library. Not many people know about it though so it's pretty quiet, which is a reason why I like it so much."

She turned to look at me, her eyes wide, " A shop? You mean you can buy any of the books here?"

"You can have which ever ones you want. It's your birthday." She searched my eyes with hers,

"Edward." She whispered, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Ah yes, we have plenty of books here, I'm sure you can find something you enjoy." An old man had approached us, smiling warmly. Bella smiled back, she had let go of my hand but was still holding onto my arm.

"This place is beautiful..." she whispered as she looked around again.

"Yes, we really are lucky to have such a lovely building. But it really doesn't compare with your beauty, Madame, if you don't mind me saying." He gestured at her and she immediately flushed pink and looked at the floor, smiling shyly.

He turned to me, "You, my son, are lucky to have such a girl. Never let her go."

"Oh, we're not together." I said, smiling. _Not yet anyway_. Bella kept her head down.

"Hmm, well, maybe not, but I can see she's a good thing." I nodded, she looked up and smiled.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you." He reached out for Bella's hand and kissed it. "She'll come round sooner or later, just be patient." He said aside to me, patting me on my back. "Don't give up."

Bella had walked over to a bookshelf and was brushing her fingertips over books, taking some out and flicking the pages before putting it back. Some books she would spend longer on than others. I walked over and took the one she had in her hand from her, gesturing for her to sit on the cushions, so I could read it to her.

We stayed there for hours, reading, laughing, talking. But then I remembered Alice wanted us home so that we could have dinner with everyone.

"Bella, we have to go."

She looked at me with a puppy dog face, just like Alice, "Oh Edward, do we have to? I never want to leave..."

I chuckled as I stood up with the books she had selected in one arm, the other arm outstretched for her,

"Unfortunately, love, we do. Come on." She sighed and then took my hand to get up. She smiled and we headed over to the front desk so I could pay.

The car journey didn't seem to take as long as it had on the way here. We sat in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Bella would smile to herself every know and then, and look out of the window. I glanced at her at every chance I could, and wondered what it was she was thinking. She looked up at me and I looked down at her. She smiled warmly and I smiled back although I wished I knew just what is was she was smiling about...

"This has been the best birthday present... ever. Thank you." I knew what I was smiling for now.

She looked like she'd really enjoyed today. I knew I'd been right to bring her there. It truly was beautiful, but like the old man had said, nothing in comparison to Bella. She'd been smiling so much, I don't think I'd seen her smile so much in all the time she's been here.

I pulled up into the drive of my house and noticed Bella looked confused. I looked at her and smiled, "Come on."

I opened the front door, leading her inside, the lights where off so when we were both inside I flicked them on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" everyone shouted at her. Alice, came skipping forward, pulling Bella into an embrace,

"Happy birthday, Bella! We made dinner for you and everything! Well me and Jasper did, Rose and Emmett went elsewhere..."

"Hey, we helped!" Emmett shouted, his hands on his hips. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You guys, you're so good to me, you shouldn't have done anything. Thank you all." She had a huge grin on her face.

"Group hug!" Jasper called from behind Alice.

We all came together into one big group hug, laughing as we did so.

"Ok lets eat!" Rosalie said, smiling.

I was glad we'd managed to get things sorted after the whole Tanya incident. Although she was still very much loyal to her sister, she was as much my sister as Alice was and Emmett was my brother. We couldn't hate each other, it just didn't work. This wasn't her battle to fight. So once she's gotten over her original infuriation and resentment towards me, we were fine again. And I thank God we were. I couldn't deal with Rose hating me like she did, although, I suppose, in her heart of hearts, she never really did hate me.

I smiled back and walked behind Bella as we headed into the kitchen.

"Wow." She said wide eyed as she gazed at the feast before her.

"Yeah we went all out. Awesome isn't it!" Jasper was looking rather proud of himself.

"You said it Jas, this is a feast for kings!" Both Emmett and Jasper made a royal 'ho ho ho' laugh. _They sounded more like Santa then kings but whatever floats their boats._ The rest of us laughed along with them before sitting down and digging in.

After we'd eaten so much, I was sure I wouldn't eat for another week, we moved onto presents. Although Bella insisted none of us needed to buy her anything,

"Bella, shut up, take your damn presents and be happy! Now, open mine first I want to see your face!" Alice was kneeling on the floor next to Bella, eagerly awaiting the opening of her present. I'd sat on the sofa facing them with Jasper, Emmett and Rose, although I kept my eyes on her at all times.

She had a small silver parcel in her hand with a large silver bow on it. She opened it carefully, peeling back the silver paper to reveal a turquoise Tiffany's box, she looked at Alice wide eyed, and then opened the box. She stared at the contents for a while until she looked up, and I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Alice! This is... this is beautiful. Thank you!" She took out of the box a silver bracelet with half a heart hanging off of it.

Alice put out her wrist to show she had the same one on, "Look, I have one too. It's a best friend bracelet. You've got one half and I've got the other. So we'll always be best friends."

She smiled sweetly at her and Bella threw herself on top of her, hugging her tightly.

"That's so sweet, Alice." Emmett was wiping away the tears he had under his eyes. Rose, Jasper and I all looked at him and laughed.

"What? It is! Anyway, mine and Rose's present next!" Rose rolled her eyes whilst smiling and handed Bella a medium sized pink box.

Inside the box were many DVD's all of which, I noticed, were her favourite films. Her face lit up as she flicked through them,

"Thanks you guys!" She rushed over to hug them both, "How did you know?! These are my favourite films!"

"Well, a lot of them were my favourites so we just guessed." Emmett had a smug look on his face.

Rose laughed, "Well, you know what Emmett's like. He's a big girl underneath it all so that came in handy!" She nudged him and he kissed her cheek gently.

Bella laughed and Jasper handed her a large black box, "I'm not really good with this kinda stuff so Alice helped me... I hope you like it."

She sat back down and opened the black box, her mouth dropped as she pulled out a gorgeous black dress, it looked as if it would stop just a bit up her thigh. It swooped down at the front but wouldn't reveal too much cleavage and had an open back. It went in at the waist and then went out slightly revealing various layers. _I can't wait to see her in_ that.

"Wow! Jasper, this is, this is awesome! It's gorgeous, thank you!" She hugged him and then turned to wink at Alice.

"So Edward, where's your present?" Alice asked, perching herself on the arm of the sofa.

"They're in the car."

"What is it? Actually, where did you two go today? You never said." She turned to look at Bella questioningly. Bella just looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. Alice followed her gaze back to me and then looked between us, puzzled.

"...So are you going to say or what?" Emmett finally said, looking a bit annoyed.

I shrugged, "I took her to a bookshop."

"A bookshop? Edward are you serious?" Jasper was looking at me, slightly worried.

"Edward! That was perfect!" Alice shrieked, clapping her hands.

"Tell us about it Bella." Rosalie was leaning forward slightly, awaiting her answer.

"I can't even explain it to you. It was..." she paused, and sighed and looking up at the ceiling, smiling. Then she looked at me,

"It was perfect. I couldn't have thought of a better place myself. It was absolutely beautiful."

I smiled back at her. She continued to tell them about the cottage in the middle of the forest, the white stone walls, the iron staircase, the books, the windows, the flowers. I just sat and watched her, smiling.

She was so magnificent in everything she did. The way she would run her hand through her hair every now and then. How she would wave her hands round in circular motions when she couldn't think of the right word to say. The way she would sit up and her eyes would widen when she remembered something else. And the way she sat and smiled at me when she'd finished.

"Wow, Bella. That sounds amazing. Snaps for you Edward!" Rose patted me on the back and giggled.

We watched the TV for a while. The Hills, surprise surprise, I swear it's the only program on TV these days. And I really hate Spencer! He reminds me of Mike Newton...

"Hey, Alice, can I show you something?" Bella turned to look up at Alice, who was sitting on the sofa with Jasper, from the floor. She looked at her for a minute enquiringly before answering.

"Sure, let's go."

She took Alice's hand and they headed out of the room. I watched as they left wondered what it was she wanted to show her. I shrugged and turned back to the TV to see that, to my horror, Emmett had got a hold of the remote and had changed it to Hannah Montana.

_Oh dear Jesus, no!_

**BPOV **

I sat down on Alice's bed and crossed my legs. After shutting the door she came and did the same.

"So, what is it?" she was smiling at me. I sighed.

"Ok, well, ok, a couple weeks ago Edward called me... and we were talking, and he said that, well he said that he liked me..." I paused and looked at Alice who was still watching me inquisitively. I sighed again and continued.

"Well, at the time, I didn't really know what to say back, I mean I thought I liked him but... well anyway. So I didn't really know what to do and I thought about it for ages, and I should have told you earlier, but I had to think about it and be clear, you know what I'm like. But I didn't really know if it was enough. But then today..."

I paused again and smiled, looking down at my hands.

"Today I realised it was enough. And that I did like Edward, I do like Edward. I really like him. I really _really_ like him." I looked up and smiled.

Alice had the biggest grin on her face, it reminded me of the cat in Alice In Wonderland. Oh the irony. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked as if she wanted to say so much but couldn't get it all out.

"You don't even understand, how fucking long I have waited to hear that."

"What, you knew?" I didn't think she did.

"Of course I knew! Edward tells me everything, whether he wants to or not... Oh my god, Bella!"

She pulled me off the bed and began to dance around the room with me.

"So how come you never brought it up or anything, I would have expected you to, so I assumed you didn't know?"

"Oh god Bella, you don't know how hard its been for the last couple of weeks! That's why I was so pissed with Edward, he told me not to talk about it unless you brought it up first... which I knew you wouldn't do for ages! But now I know, and you told me before you told Edward! This is why you're my best friend!" She hugged me.

"What happens now though? I don't want to rush into anything yet... I've only just come to grips with this myself. I don't want to tell Edward yet. Soon, but not yet."

Alice's face fell and she dropped my hands, leaning her head forward slightly.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Are you telling me I have to keep this all bottled up and I can't tell him?! Are you frikkin joking! This is going to kill me!" I smiled and hugged her

"But I know you will because you're my best friend."

She narrowed her eyes, "D'you know what, I love you too much."

I laughed and nudged her. Then I looked down at the bracelet she'd given me and smiled. "And I love you too. You're more than the sister I never had."

She laughed and we fell back on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Happy birthday, Bella." She said after a while.

"You know what, this has been the best birthday I have ever had. Ever."

**....! **

**Ok, well to begin with I started writing this and I was thinking... 'I don't like this...' but then as I continued, I really really did. I hope you did too! I hope I didn't disappoint!**

**So Alice knows now, just Edward now then... eee**

**IT'S HALLOWEEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I AM SO EXCITED, SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT... well I think you will (well I hope you will!)**

**I don't know when it'll be written though, probably be up soon, so, woo! I can't wait to write it, mahaha! I may even start tonight.**

**Ok, so ideas on what you would like to see in future chapters etc.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ******

**Je t'aime! XOXO**


	7. Your Guess Is As Good As Mine

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters, I realise it's just never going to happen...**

**Ok, I think it's safe to say you've been waiting for this chapter and it's taken me so damn long to write! Serious stress over this, so I hope you like it.**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Je les aime tout! And I love you all! Reviewers, people who favourite and just those who bother to read this, so thanks! I have to give another shout out to kmem who helped me when I was stuck, you're idea's did get the creative juices working, so thanks... again!! haha! I'd also like to thank slmCandle for the review, I'm glad it makes you feel that way and I hope you're ok!**

**So here we go...**

**Chapter 7- Your guess is as good as mine**

**BPOV**

It was just over two months since I'd moved to Forks. So much had happened in those two months, so much had changed. I'd changed... a bit. I was still rather shy, I looked the same (well, my clothing had improved slightly). I listened to the same music and liked the same things. I got the same grades and I was still as balanced as an elephant in stilettos trying to ride a unicycle.

What had changed was that I was happy. In Forks. Happy and in Forks. I didn't even know the two words could be put into the same sentence, but it was true. Over the past two months I had acquired _the _best friends anyone could think to have, and in just two months we'd managed to have so much fun, and no doubt there'd be more good times ahead. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

And Edward.

I'm pretty sure he had a large part in my happiness. _I_ know _he has a large part in this!_ Pretty much since my birthday, I saw him in a totally new light. He'd always seemed perfect, loyal, witty, intelligent, gorgeous and lovely, but I hadn't quite realised that he actually _was_ all those things. And he liked me. Me! I knew I really liked him, but he didn't know that. Well, not yet anyway.

And although I'd smile at him, like I was actually retarded or something, every chance I got, and when he'd smile back, I'd go all woozy and have to grip onto the nearest solid thing, which was frequently Alice, I was messing it all up. And I don't know why and I wished I wasn't, but I was.

My head was saying one thing but my body was doing another. I was being completely and utterly ridiculous. It was like I was working backwards. Instead of becoming more confident around him, I was pulling away. When he spoke to me, I'd either sit and say nothing but 'mm' and 'mhm' and smile or blush and look away. My brain must have been raw from mentally slapping myself so many times.

I must have looked like a complete bimbo, but I could never think of what to say to him. And even if I could, I wouldn't say it. Even when I really wanted to. Even when we were with everyone else, I didn't say much to him. To be honest, I'd hardly said anything to him in near a month.

I was unintentionally sending him mixed signals.

He probably thought he was finally getting somewhere with me, and then I just go and stop talking to him. What the hell was wrong with me? _You ruin everything that's good, damn it!_

"Ok, now that everyone's here I can finally tell you."

Alice was standing in the middle of her living room next to me, although I was sitting on the floor. Edward and Jasper were sitting on the couch opposite us and Rose and Emmett were on the recliner.

Alice was beaming, "Vampires!" she finally shrieked, clapping her hands.

"What? I don't get it? What about vampires?" Emmett looked just as confused as the rest of us. Alice rolled her eyes and explained,

"For our Halloween party. Hello, you guys, that's all I've been going on about for the past month! I thought it would be really cool if we all went as vampires. As like, one vampire family, a coven if you like. The Cullen-Swan-Hale Coven! It would be amazing! So, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds great!" I jumped up as I spoke.

I really liked Halloween and I'd never been a vampire before. I'd been an angel, a cat, a zombie bride, even a roll of toilet paper, but not a vampire.

"I'm with you guys, that sounds awesome. Vampires are sexy!" Rose looked suggestively at Emmett who chuckled.

"Well, there's no point really in arguing then. I guess we're all vampires..." Edward was smiling in my direction but I was too busy thinking of all the possibilities of dressing up as a vampire to notice.

"I'm doing whatever you're doing, Alice." Jasper said, although he didn't really need to. Of course he was doing whatever she was doing.

Alice smiled widely and walked over to him. Holding the sides of his face, she chastely kissed his lips.

" Good." She said softly leaning her forehead against his. Then she pulled away.

"I knew you'd all agree, so I bought everyone outfits already. You're not seeing them until the actually day though, so don't start moaning." She put her hands on her hips and smiled proudly. Emmett raised his hand,

"Yes, Emmett?"

"One question, do I have a cape? Cause if I'm going to be a vampire I want a cape. You know, so I can swoosh it around and be like Dracula!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Emmett, you have a cape."

"Sweet! Babe, did you hear that, this sexy vamp's got a cape! Whoop whoop!"

Rosalie kissed his cheek and his neck, "Mm, so I heard. I can't wait to see you all dressed up. Later, I can strip you down and..."

"WOAH, ok, stop there guys. We're all still in the room you know!" Jasper had put his hands over his ears and was shaking his head. I giggled.

School was closed since there was a gas leak and they were unsure where it was coming from, so we didn't have to go back until the next week. Not that I was complaining, it meant I could spend more time here. Sometimes I felt sorry for Charlie, I left him alone all the time, but I guess he was used to it. He'd managed to survive 16 years already, so I was sure he was fine.

"I'm so excited!" I said, pushing my cheeks together with my hands.

"Oh yeah Bella, you haven't properly partied here yet have you?" I was confused, I was at the back to school party in the summer... or was that not a party?

"Hey Em, you're right she hasn't" Jasper joined, "That back to school party was pretty tame. This is Halloween! So it's going to be a proper party! It's gonna be awesome, booze, music, lights, fancy dress, good times!"

"Dude!" Emmett called, holding his palm in the air.

Jasper waltzed over and gave him a high-5. I rolled my eyes at them both and smirked. Then I took Jaspers place on the sofa, next to Edward. He smiled shyly at me as I sat down.

Everyone was engaged in their own conversations with their better halves, so Edward turned the TV on and began to flick the channels.

"I think the Disney channel is what you're look for...?" I said quietly, laughing slightly under my breath.

He turned to me and for a second, a look at of disbelief crossed his face, then he smiled and shook his head. I laughed nervously under my breath again and then looked down at my hands, frowning. _Get a grip, Bella, come on!_

**EPOV**

I thought I was hearing things. Bella was talking to me again? I honestly just did not understand this girl. After her birthday, I really thought we were getting somewhere, but then... the complete opposite. She had hardly said anything to me since. Maybe she'd decided she didn't like me after all and just wanted to let me down gently...

But she was always had this goofy smile on her face, so then maybe not? Argh, it was frustrating. The not knowing, the suspense, it was killing me! Did she like me, did she not? I honestly couldn't tell. Sometimes it felt like one, and other times it felt like the other. Alice hadn't said anything either... Ah, this girl was giving me whip lash. But I wasn't giving up on her anytime soon.

She was frowning again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that around me recently, which wasn't very encouraging. I sighed, it was obvious she wasn't going to say much more than that so I turned my focus to the TV again.

"Edward... I'm sorry..."she mumbled, still frowning at her hands.

I turned to her, confused, what did she have to be sorry for?

"I'm sorry." She sighed again.

"Bella, you haven't done anything...?"

"Exactly... I'm being a complete moron." She looked up at me, staring deep into my eyes.

"Bella, whatever it is, it doesn't matter. I guess, I've just been-" she cut me off, looking slightly upset,

"No, no, Edward, you haven't done anything wrong! No, you've been wonderful. More than that..."

She paused for a while to think. She looked down for a moment, then she looked up again, her face resolute.

"Can we just forget the last month, please? Not the _month_, really, just, us... can we just pretend it didn't happen? Me, I mean, not talking and stuff..."

She looked desperately into my eyes. I didn't really understand what she was talking about but I could see she was anxiously awaiting my reply,

"Uh, yeah, sure?" We just stared at each other, until she finally smiled.

"Good... Thank you."

We turned back to watch the TV although I guessed she wasn't really that interested in the Tudors, and to be honest neither was I, so I changed the channel to MTV, and for once, The Hills wasn't on. _Miracle!_ She laughed to herself,

"So, vampires, eh? I've always wanted to be a vampire. I don't expect I'll need much make-up though, I'm pretty pasty as it is. And to think I lived in Arizona, it's a complete joke!" She giggled whilst inspecting her arms.

It was good to hear her talking to me normally again. I was beginning to think she never would...

"Well, I'm not that much better, and you don't need make-up anyway..." She blushed, and smiled shyly at me.

I never got tired of seeing her cheeks flood with colour the way they did. It was lovely. I couldn't resist anymore so I touched her left cheek with my fingertips,

"Your cheeks, they're gorgeous. You're gorgeous."

I felt her tense under my touch. I could hear her heart, it was beating that fast. Her eyes pierced through me, claiming my whole body. Her skin was so supple underneath my fingertips, I wanted to trace them along her jaw, to her mouth, and then outline both of her peachy lips.

"Edward..." she said breathlessly. And then all too soon we were pulled out of our trance.

"Uh, hello, we're going out to get some stuff for the party. Are you coming, or what...?" Jasper asked loudly, as if he'd spoken before but we hadn't heard.

We looked over to see everybody was looking at us now. I dropped my hand away from Bella's cheek and she blushed furiously, averting her eyes from everyone else.

Emmett snorted, "Well, you looked pretty comfortable there to me..." Rose nudged him and he mouthed 'What?'

Bella, smiled as she began playing with her hands, "I'm coming." She said then, standing and stretching.

"Mm, I think I might stay here actually." Bella narrowed her eyes at me, I laughed internally.

There was no way I was going shopping with Alice unless I really needed to. No way!

"Hey! If Edwards staying then I'm not going either, sorry Rose." Emmett was holding up his hands, he'd use any excuse to get out of going shopping with Alice and Rose, _same as any sane person_.

"Well, if neither of them are going, I'm staying home too. I don't want to be the only male, even if you are just getting stuff for the party." Jasper was starting to step away from Rose and Alice now, too. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine. Well, we're going so we'll see you later. I love you." she kissed Jasper tenderly on the lips before heading out of the door with Bella.

"I love you too." Jasper replied sincerely.

"Behave." Was all Rosalie said to Emmett before kissing him on the cheek. He just gave her a cheeky smile and smacked her ass as she went through the door.

When the door was shut and Rosalie's convertible could be heard pulling out of the driveway, Jasper threw himself down on the sofa.

"Shit, man." he sighed as he put his feet up on the coffee table. There was silence for a while as Emmett reacquainted himself with the recliner.

"Dude, imagine if we'd been sucked into that, party shopping or no party shopping. Shopping is shopping. And with Alice and Rose, that's a big, 'I don't think so!'" He was now comfortably reclining in his favourite chair.

"I know, I mean, I love Alice. More than anything, but fuck can she spend money! Edward, you're so lucky, you don't have to be dragged around like we do."

I wouldn't say I was lucky, I'd be quite content being dragged around if it meant I was with my better half. I shrugged.

"Hey Eddie! I saw you and Bella, having a bit of a 'moment'..." Emmett said teasingly and winked.

"Yeah Edward, spill, what's going on there?"

"Yeah tell us, man. We're your boys!" He flexed the muscles in his arms, obviously trying to emphasise the 'we're your boys' bit. Although to be honest, under all the macho exterior, Emmett was indeed a big girl.

"There's not really that much to tell. Nothing's happening. She's really been confusing me for the past month, I've been getting mixed signals. It's like she's got something up that blocking me out, but then every now and then she'll let me in... I just want her to let me in all the time..."

"You really like her." Jasper stated.

"Yeah I do. I really do. But sometimes I think that maybe she's just bored of me... already." I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't be surprised!" Emmett called in, " Bella's cool, I bet she'd be rather up for some action, some excitement, and no offence, bro, but you are such a fucking prude sometimes!" He laughed and it boomed about the room.

"He's right, man. I mean, I don't know what went on with you last year and whatever... but I think it's still bugging you. You need to let it go. Relax a bit, you know. Stop being such a kill joy and live a little."

"Yeah, little bro, let it go, whatever it is. Just go with the flow. Live on the spur of the moment!"

"She'll be swooning in no time, trust us!"

Still bugging me? Was my experience with _Tanya_ holding me back now? I didn't want it to, but then I didn't think it was. I guess after being with her, I didn't want to rush things... And maybe that's what Bella needed, to rush a bit, some excitement, life _was _too short. Maybe that's what I needed too... These two were making more sense than they perhaps realised.

"Dude, the party! That's your big chance!" Jasper sat up, pulling his feet off the table.

"Yeah Edward, you can play the brooding vampire who's torn up inside but finds love with the hot vampire girl, Bella. Also, your the younger brother of the hottest vampire ever to live... or not live, and the girls all fall at his feet but his eyes are only for one, totally spectacular, vampire lady..."

Emmett sat there, smiling and slowly nodding to himself. I could just imagine him playing that scenario all out in his mind. I shook my head and laughed.

"Maybe, Emmett... but I think you may actually have an idea there."

"Yeah, and if for some reason it goes wrong, no one would know any better because everyone will be wasted anyway!"

Emmett sighed, "Oh man, I love high school! Bring on college next year, woo!"

I rolled my eyes. But maybe this could work. I looked at them and smiled.

"You should hang with us more often, Edward. Just us guys. You always go off and read or play your piano or something gay like that..." Jasper had relaxed back on the sofa again. My piano was certainly not 'gay'! Nor was reading...

But I think he was right. The guys were what I needed right now. I could trust Alice with everything, but she was a girl and was in a totally different mindset. I did need to hang out with them more, I mean we'd always been pretty close, but recently we just seemed to go and do our own thing.

" Boys are back in town, boys are back in town!" Emmett sang, punching the air. Jasper and I laughed, he was such an idiot sometimes but never failed to provide the laughs, whether they were intentional or not.

"Bella's awesome though, Edward." Jasper continued. "She'll like you whatever."

"Thanks guys." I said, standing up. I needed to go and play my piano and think...

"No problem, bro, we've got your back." I started to walk through the kitchen to the drawing room, and I heard them talking behind me.

"_Twenty, they're together by Christmas." _I heard Jasper say excitedly.

"_You're on. I think Edward will wuss out_." Emmett scoffed.

"_Well, we'll see... I'm so going to win this."_

I laughed quietly out loud. I wasn't going to wuss out, I was going to do this. I wasn't taking the slow route anymore, playing boring gentleman Edward, oh no. I'd done that, and now we were here, in no-mans-land. So I was pulling out all the stops, Bella wouldn't know what hit her, and for once, it wouldn't be the doorframe.

***

**BPOV**

"Bella get in here now, I'm just sorting something out, but when I'm done we're getting ready." Alice was calling to me from the living room.

I turned to Edward who was sitting with me at the breakfast bar, desperation clear on my face,

"Edward, save me! I'm serious, don't let her take me with her!" I was gripping onto his arm in my attempt to convince him to protect me.

He chuckled loudly and shook his head, "Nope, it's Halloween, you need some fear installed in you."

"I've had it installed, Edward! I've lived through Alice with a pair of straighteners in one hand and a make-up bag in the other once before. I don't know if I can make it out alive this time! I'm scared now ok, I'm scared!"

"Well that's good. Think of me, I've had to deal with her the whole of my life, even before that. I bet she tried to boss me around in the womb too. When I was younger she used to try and dress me up as a girl... And surely the idea is that you go in alive and come out undead?" he laughed under his breath.

"Edward... I'm not laughing." Although I actually was internally. Edward, dressed up as girl! I could just imagine Alice holding him down as he tried to find any excuse to get away and then her pulling her puppy dog face. _I hope there are pictures..._

"Bella, I'm done here so I'm coming to get you!" I could hear Alice's menacing tone and began to panic. I looked again desperately at Edward who was just laughing at me.

I groaned and placed my head down on the counter. Just then Alice came in and I looked up, terrified.

"Come on Bella, this is going to be fun!" Oh god, this was The Shining all over! And here were the twins, _play with us forever and ever and ever..._

I slowly stood up, dropped my head and held out my arm, "Fine. Take me. But make it quick and painless and tell Renee and Charlie I loved them."

Edward laughed loudly and I shot a glare at him, only making him increase in volume.

"Gosh Bella, over exaggerating much! I'm not going to kill you... well I am in a way, but not literally, I'm just going to make you into the sexiest vampire ever!" Alice rolled her eyes and laughed delicately. I whimpered.

Edward was walking towards me, he twirled me around to face the door and began pushing me out into the hallway,

"Well if that really is the case Alice, then get moving! Come on Bella, move!"

I was resisting as much as I could but soon found my attempts were futile and I was at the bottom of the stairs. I was no match to his strength although it didn't stop me trying.

"If you don't move up those stairs Bella Swan, I will move you myself... again." He smirked. Alice, who had been tottering along besides him, walked up the stairs ahead of me and turned back to look down at me from half way up.

I remembered how Edward had flung me over his shoulder, on my birthday, to get to the car. Not that I was _actually_ annoyed at him for doing so. But, if he dared now, I _would_ be annoyed.

It hadn't been so terrible when Alice had made me over for the party in summer. In fact, I'd looked pretty good if I do say so myself. So I decided it wouldn't be that bad, and I'd probably end up pleasantly surprised with the outcome anyway. I sighed and looked up noticing Rose had appeared at the top of the stairs.

Edward stepped forward, "I have legs, but thanks." I said sarcastically, frowning at him. He smiled and stood back.

"What's going on here?" Rose asked

"Bella's being ridiculous." Alice replied bluntly.

"I am not! And I'm coming now anyway so everyone can just... sh."

I began climbing the stairs and as soon as I reached the top, Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Alice's room. Quickly shutting the door, her and Alice turned to smile at me. I scowled.

Alice skipped over to me and tried to pull up my mouth into a smile, which I ended up smiling at.

"Oh come on Bella. I know you're excited and so do you, so stop fighting it and lets have fun! And you'll want to look sexy for Edward, anyway. You've got to... dazzle him!" She had a great smile plastered across her face.

"What, you and Edward...?" Rose's eyes were wide and she had a smile on her face too. I blushed.

"Why didn't either of you tell me? Am I just left out of everything nowadays?" She brushed away a fake tear and winked.

"Well, you're usually preoccupied with Emmett..." Alice giggled. Rose nudged her.

"Ok, well, you two are like my little sisters so we're hanging out more. We can have slumber parties and stuff. Might as well make the most of me girls, I'm going to college next year!"

She began pulling back her long golden hair into a pony-tail. "Ok, lets do this!"

And then it began.

I'd been told to remove all items of clothing other than my under garments , so I had done so and was sitting on the chair Alice had placed in front of one of her very large mirrors.

Rosalie soon started on my hair, twisting and ruffling as she put it into curlers. Then spraying so much hairspray on it, I worried someone might flick a lighter outside and I'd explode. _Note to self: Find a flashing sign that says 'Extremely flammable'._

After, Alice did my make-up. I had the whole smoky eyed look down to a t. She put some white powder on my face, even though I was pretty pale anyway, and then red lip stick on my lips. She looked at my reflection and smiled.

"You're going to look amazing... you already do!" she squealed. They left me for a while then , focusing on themselves to get to the same stage I was at. Rose had already started on her hair, straightening it and then loosely curling the ends.

"Do you think I can go downstairs like this? I need to get my phone, I left it in the kitchen..."

Alice turned and looked me up and down, "Yeah, you'll be fine. My parents have gone out to get some more drink and stuff and the boys are getting ready, so no-one's really around to see you." She giggled, I smiled and headed out of the room.

**EPOV**

I sat at my piano for a while. The only place no-one would dare disturb me, other than perhaps my mother, but I didn't mind her. I'd opened it and sat staring at the keys but I was too distracted to play. I wanted to see what Bella looked like in her outfit. _Or even what she looked like out of it..._

The drawing room was next to the kitchen and I could hear someone moving around. It was probably Jasper or Emmett looking for something. My parents had gone out and the girls were getting ready so they wouldn't be down for a at least another hour, _or maybe a couple days._

I closed the piano and walked to the door to see who was in the kitchen, glancing at my watch as I did so. It was half seven and people were arriving at nine. _Better get ready so-_

My thoughts were cut short by the image that stood in the kitchen. It was Bella. In the kitchen. In her underwear._ Holy Mary, mother of God!_

She was looking down at the phone in her hands, reading something. She smiled and then she turned and left with it in her hand. She hadn't seen me, but boy had I seen her. She was wearing a red lace thong that complimented her skin tone nicely and exposed her plump and firm buttocks, and a matching red lace bra that pushed her breast up. It was as if some greater force had heard my thoughts and granted them.

_Oh. My. God. _

When she was completely out of sight I took a breath. I hadn't been breathing whilst she was standing there for fear she might turn and see me. _And run out screaming and call the police, peeping tom!_ But I couldn't move my eyes away, they were fixated on her beautiful form.

I looked down and realised I had pitched a tent in my pants. _Clearly a well deserved badge from the Boys Scouts then..._

I heard the front door and saw Carlisle and Esme had returned, bags in hand. Both of them really were saints, the best parents anyone could hope for. They trusted us enough to have a party in such a house as ours with plenty of rowdy teenagers and loud music, and they'd just come back from buying more alcohol for us all. _More_, we already had plenty. _Make sure the drawing room is locked, god help me, if anyone touches my piano...!_

I remembered my current... condition, and decided it would be best for me to go and have a cold shower immediately.

"Hello, darling. Are you ok there, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Esme asked softly. I rushed past her and darted up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm just going..." I called back to her. _Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower!_

**BPOV**

I headed back to Alice's room with my phone in my hand. Renee had sent me a text that made me smile:

_I had some Ben'n'Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream today, in a cone...! It wasn't the same without you though. I miss you, I love you. Tell me all about how tonight goes, have fun, be safe, don't do anything I wouldn't! Mom X_

The last bit made me smile even more when I read it again, _oh wow, well, that really limits you on things to do...not._

Alice and Rose had done their hair and make-up by the time I'd come back. It hadn't taken them nearly as long as they'd spent on me... _hint hint_.

"Ok, ok, the outfits! You guys are going to love them, they're like, sexy, sophisticated and damn cool all at once!" Alice rushed to her walk in wardrobe and pulled out three large bags and boxes.

"I've already put Emmetts in his room and Jasper and Edwards in Edwards room. So, just to reveal ours now!" She handed me and Rose each one of the large bags.

Rose instantly opened the bag and eagerly pulled out the contents. Smiling, she looked over at Alice, jumping up and down a bit,

"Oh my god, Alice! This is fucking awesome! I love it!". I pulled mine out of the bag and my mouth fell open.

"Oh wow." I gasped, there wasn't really much I could say. Alice had done it. Again.

"Ok, lets get them on!"

Once Alice and Rose had their outfits on, they came over to help with mine, seeing as I had huge rollers still in my hair so I was struggling. Once it was on we stood in front of the mirrors. And as I had expected, Alice really had outdone herself. I looked over all three of us.

Rose looked absolutely stunning, as usual. She had on a red silk dress that hugged her body and then trailed off onto the floor. It had a very low cut V-neck, exposing much of her boobs, but it didn't look slutty or anything, it looked good. She had her hair curled and pulled to one side, delicately cascading over her shoulder.

Like Alice and I, she had a pale face, dark eyes and red lips although her blue eyes really stood out against the darkness around them. To be honest, in the best way possible, she looked a bit... scary. Not in a four headed 'I'm going to eat your brains' kind of scary, more in an angel of death ' I can't believe how much I want you to kill me' scary.

Alice had a knee length, black, strapless dress on. The top half worked like a corset and emphasised her bust and the bottom traced her hips nicely and her dark red nails worked perfectly against the black. She had straightened her short hair so it wasn't spiky, instead it was silky and she'd given herself a far over side parting and pulled the rest over so it quaffed at the front.

Beside her mouth she had a drip of red, to make it look as if she'd just feasted on blood. She was wearing plenty of rings and around her middle, she had tied a very long silver, black diamond encrusted crucifix to make a belt. Round her neck she wore a necklace with a large, black butterfly with a skull head, hanging from it. She looked absolutely amazing.

And then me.

I looked at myself carefully. I wasn't wearing a dress like the other two, instead I was wearing black oil slick leggings, that were literally like someone had come up to me and spilled oil down my legs, and the most gorgeous black top. It was very loose fitting yet clung to me beautifully in all the right places and it slightly fell off of one shoulder. It had a low front so my red bra had become a bit of a feature, but surprisingly, it looked as if it was supposed to be that way.

And my boobs. Woah. I never really took that much notice of them to be honest, they were just these rather annoying and ever increasing lumps on my chest. But they looked amazing! I was rather proud of myself, bravo me! _Well, I try my best..._

I had my nails painted black and wore loads of black diamond crucifixes and various other silver jewellery decorating my wrists, fingers and neck. Like Alice, I had a red drip stain next to my mouth and the rest of my face was as white as a sheet, but not in an obvious face-paint way. In a 'Hi, I'm dead' sort of way. _Oh god, I hate when people say that to me..._

My hair had been parted in the centre and was seeming very full. It looked as if I'd had someone very talented do my hair beautifully the night before, and I'd gone to bed, woken up and messed it all up... except it looked better than before.

I looked... I looked... _Damn, you look hot!_

I couldn't help but smile at our reflections. Alice was so excited she was nearly bouncing off the walls,

"Oh my god, you guys!" She screeched, picking up her bag and reaching for the bottom of it, pulling out three pairs of vampire teeth. She smiled whilst waving them at Rose and I. We laughed and took them from her hands placing them in our mouths.

They were really good, once they were in, I forgot they were there, they weren't uncomfortable and I didn't have a lisp of anything. We all smiled at each other exposing are fangs and after I'd put on my rather high black satin shoes Alice had insisted I wear, we headed downstairs.

**EPOV**

"How much longer do they wish to take?"

I was standing in the hall near the stairs with Jasper and Emmett. I was beginning to become impatient, I really wanted to see what Bella looked like since I'd had a sneak preview. I ran my hand through my hand and put the other in my pocket, and then looked at my watch.

"I know, I mean, I still have to sort the music with Alice, and I can't really do that when she's still upstairs." Jasper was looking annoyed too.

"And I want to show Rose my cape!" Emmett was swishing his cape around when suddenly he stopped, looking up. His mouth fell open,

"Oh. My. God." He said quietly and then swallowed.

I quickly turned back to the stairs to see the girls coming down. Alice and Rose looked stunning but my eyes were preset on Bella. When she caught sight of me, I noticed she took in a larger breath and stopped momentarily on the stairs.

"Rose... wow. I was going to show you my cape and how swish it was but, you just... wow." Rose tenderly kissed Emmett and Alice did the same to Jasper who had also been gawping at her, just as I was now with Bella.

She slowly descended the rest of the stairs and came towards me. Her legs were so long and slim and her leggings emphasised the beautiful curve of her hips when she walked. She looked me up and down,

"You got hungry?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. I looked down at my shirt, I had fake blood dripped on it. She came closer to me, not needing to stand on her toes as her shoes had elevated her,

"You could have waited for me..." She whispered. My eyes opened wide. Oh, she was playing this game was she? Well I could play it too, in fact, I created this game. It was mine, so I'd win.

"Could I? I saw you in the kitchen, it got a bit much after that, I couldn't wait..." I smiled as I whispered this back. She looked shocked and I could see the blush surfacing from underneath the white powder on her face. _Game on._

**BPOV**

Edward had seen me in the kitchen?! Oh Jesus, how embarrassing! I was in a thong for gods sake! I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks but hoped the white powder had disguised it.

The boys looked really good, Emmett and Jasper were dressed entirely in black and had both slicked there hair back. I saw they also had the fake teeth, we really did look like vampires, sexy ones anyway. Especially Edward. _You should have jumped him! _I should have jumped him. I sure wanted to anyway.

He had a white button down short and black slim legged pants with pointed black shoes. Simple, but I had to literally suck the drool back into my mouth before it came dribbling out.

I hadn't really noticed before, but Alice had gone all out with the decoration. In fact the house didn't even look like a house anymore, it looked more like a ghoulish nightclub. There were webs everywhere, but they looked real, not like the usual obviously fake webs you see around.

There were candles strategically placed in places where they wouldn't be knocked over, and other small lights. There were spiders, and a huge punch bowl where rose and I had poured all sorts of alcohol into, and then added green food colouring just for fun. It actually tasted really nice, but there was no doubt, after three glasses of that stuff, you'd be out of it.

When it was nearly nine, people started arriving. I thought it was funny that people had turned up just before the time asked, they were clearly keen to get here. Carlisle and Esme had gone out for the night and wouldn't be back until morning so we had the whole house.

I started to get really excited when more and more people showed up, all in costumes. My heart sank when I saw Mike Newton walk in with Tyler though, he was dressed as The Joker and Tyler was Batman. I would have to stay as far away from him as I possibly could, which would be easy because I'd be having to much fun teasing Edward.

I also saw Hailey and Emma, they were both dressed up and bunny's. _Ha!_ Hailey had smiled at me but Emma was just glaring. Alice must have invited them just for the laughs. By ten, the entire senior and junior classes were here and the party was really picking up. Jasper and Alice were at the DJ-decks that had been set up in the living room and the rest of the space had become a dance floor.

After finished my first glass of the punch, I was starting to feel more confident, and everyone was dancing anyway so I grabbed Edwards hand,

"Dance with me." I commanded, he smiled at me for a second and then shrugged, letting me lead him to the mass of people.

"I can't dance by the way." I shouted to him over the music. He looked at me and shook his head, laughing. I smiled and started dancing anyway.

I was rather thrilled that Church by T-pain had come on. "I love this song!" I shouted, leading us further into the mass of people.

I didn't know what the hell it was I was doing, but whatever it was, it wasn't that terrible. I saw Angela dressed as an angel and she danced towards me smiling. I smiled back and we just carried on doing whatever it was we were doing. Edward wasn't such a terrible dancer either, even though he didn't really look like the type to dance to this music, he didn't look out of place at all.

When the song ended, we separated and I went to look for Rose. I could see her and Emmett in the kitchen talking animatedly to people. And then I saw Mike Newton approaching me. _Oh Lord_. I made a quick detour to the drinks table and took another glass of the green punch, downing it all at once. _Woah..._

"Hey baby, you wanna dance." Oh god, he was gross and I could see Edward looking over a bit heated.

"No Mike I don't want to..." and then I thought about my game with Edward and how he'd looked so sure he was going to win. " Actually Mike, I'd love to. But just this once, and never... again, ok."

My speech was beginning to slur and I stumbled a bit as Mike pulled me back to the dance floor.

**EPOV**

Whatever was in that concoction Bella and Rosalie had made, it was absolutely lethal. I'd had one glass and things were already slowing down.

I looked over to see Alice and Jasper making out at the decks. Alice was completely out of it already, and looking around, quite a few people were stumbling and many were giggling. It was rather amusing to watch, even Bella. What was not amusing to watch was her being dragged by Mike Newton. I was just going to follow them when someone tapped on my arm,

It was Jessica, dressed as a rather slutty looking witch.

"Hey Edward. I hoped I see you here." She smiled her creepy smile at me and I timidly smiled back. _Well you know, I do live here..._

"Hi, are you enjoying yourself?" I honestly didn't really care, I was just being polite.

"I am now." She winked at me. I cringed internally and sighed,

"...Do you want a drink?" I knew I was going to need one with her hot on my tail and Bella dancing somewhere I couldn't see with Mike Newton. Mike Newton! She was clearly trying to make me jealous, and it was working, did she really have to stoop to such a low level though? _Yes Edward, because dancing with Mike would make it that bit worse._

I returned to Jessica with two cups filled with the deadly potion and handed her one. She began sipping it and making mindless conversation with me. I wasn't really listening to her, I was trying to find Bella and Mike.

And then I saw them. Bella was clearly drunk although she wasn't completely gone yet, and Mike was taking advantage of her current state, grinding up against her, swaying her hips. That was supposed to be me, not him!

"Uh yeah, sorry uh... Jessica. I've got to go." I immediately downed the rest of the contents of my drink and headed out onto the dance floor, pushing my way through the mass of dancing and jumping people until I reached them.

The Arctic Monkey's 'I Bet You Look Good on the Dance floor' was playing and people were singing along,

_I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor, don't know if you're looking for romance or, don't know what you're looking for!_

Bella was now facing Mike as she danced, I came up behind her, pulling her towards me and placing my hands on her hips. She giggled looking behind at my face. Mike scowled and stormed off, not that I cared, that was the point. I swayed her hips against me, and she put her hands on top of mine, leaning back into me, closing her eyes and smiling.

Songs changed and we kept on dancing, I turned her round to face me. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over and she was giggling, a lot,

"Did you get a bit jealous there Edward?" she giggled

"Yes, actually I did." I wasn't going to lie, not that I seemed able to, things were starting to feel strange and humorous at the same time. I definitely wasn't having anymore of that punch! Maybe a beer, but no more of that stuff.

"Aw baby. Don't worry, I'll make it all better." She put her hands around my neck and started to lean in...

"Ladies and gentleman! Count Sexy is here!" A voice boomed from the doorway. We both looked up to see what was going on, and so was everyone else, but I knew that voice.

It was Emmett, and he was wasted. He stood majestically at the doorway, his cape wrapped around him, Rose was standing next to him, laughing uncontrollably. Then he flung open his cape to reveal he was wearing nothing but a leopard print thong.

"Now, lets partay!!" He shouted, there was a large cheer where everyone raised they're glasses into the air. He grabbed onto Rosalie and they started dancing alongside everyone else.

**BPOV**

"Woah, I am sooo..." I giggled, Edward was smiling at me. Damn, he was so hot, and we'd been so close, I could have kissed him just then! Damn Emmett, but he was funny!

I giggled and so did Edward. What the hell were we even laughing at? I don't know, but it was funny. _Wait, what's funny? _Everything!

"I want... I want... I want another drink!" I laughed.

I caught sight of Emmett and Rosalie dancing. At least I thought it was them? It could have been them. It could have been anyone. What did I know?! I laughed again as I made my way to the punch table and poured myself another drink, sloshing it slightly over the side which made me giggle.

I was just going to drink it when I saw Jessica giving me such an evil look. I narrowed my eyes at her. I never had lessons with her at school ,so avoiding her was pretty easy, but every time I did see her, she was just mean. I stuck my tongue out at her and drank everything in my cup.

Alice was approaching me giggling, "Bella, I want... to dance! You'll dance with me yeah, 'cause I love you, because you dance! With me!"

I'm pretty sure that didn't make sense but it was hilarious. I was laughing so much, I had to hold onto the wall, which I soon realised wasn't there so I fell over and lay there laughing.

Edward was looking down at me and his face was gorgeous and so funny. Did he know how funny he was?

"Edward, I vant to zuck your blood!" I laughed and Alice, who was now being held by Jasper, laughed too. I didn't know I could be so funny! _I didn't know you could be so drunk..._

I laughed harder and then slowly the last glass of drink came washing through me. I'd only had what... three or four... and a bit... and something else, maybe? I wasn't sure.

And then it took over. I was drunk before, but now I was wasted. _Oops..._

**EPOV**

I picked Bella up off of the floor and placed her on her feet. She was completely gone now, her eyes were totally glazed over and she was laughing uncontrollably, and I found myself laughing at her. She was swaying as she stood there,

"Mm, Edward you look so sexy." She giggled. Jasper started laughing too but Alice was looking longingly at where people were dancing. She pointed and made whimpering noises, then the song changed and Bella grabbed my hand.

"Alice, we're dancing now now now! This song... I love... we're dancing now!"

"Yay!" Alice grabbed Jaspers hand and the four of us headed into the centre of the dancing people.

It felt like everyone was dancing now, even those who had been previously distracted making out and those who had been talking, even those who looked as if they couldn't stand anymore. Everyone was on the dance floor, dancing, kissing, swaying, jumping, laughing. It was great.

Right in the middle of it all was Emmett and Rose, they were laughing and dancing with some of the other seniors but as soon as they noticed us, they started to make their way over.

"Hey little bro, have you got with Bella yet. Dude, she looks hot, get in there!" He shouted to me over the music, I was too tipsy to be embarrassed so I laughed and Bella turned to face Emmett

"No he hasn't yet! But... Edward's dancing... with me! And I love this song!" She started spinning in a circle waving her hands in the air, but in a very fluid like way. Then she stopped and stumbled,

"Wow, oh, I'm dizzy now..." she fell into me backwards and started swaying. She was rubbing herself in my crotch which was getting me very excited. I laughed and so did she so she must have noticed my arousal. She turned herself round to face me, smiling.

"Oh Edward," she cooed, "someone's a bit excited." She laughed throwing her head back. She put her arms around my neck and I wound mine around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"I want you." She said only loud enough for me to hear followed by a giggle.

_Ok, she's won._ I kissed her neck and she opened her mouth slightly to let out a little whimper. Then I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I'd been waiting for this for too long. _Too long! _I more than eagerly crushed my lips against hers and she tightened her grip on me.

I felt a surge of electricity rush through me as I deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth letting me explore and caress her tongue with mine. Then all so soon she pulled away, panting for breath.

"Edward... I want you." She moaned this time, a smile on her face. _I think it's safe to say she likes you._

She was grinding herself against me and I pulled her into another kiss. This time lust and desire took over, I pulled her as close to me as I could get, and she began tangling her hands in my hair. I needed to have more of her. I wanted all of her.

I pushed her gently so that we were breaking free of the dancing crowd, but never letting go of each other or the kiss. I pulled her up the stairs by her hand, pushing her against the wall when we reached the first floor landing. She moulded her lips to fit mine so tenderly, so perfectly, I could have stayed there forever, but I didn't want to. I moved us up the next set of stairs to my room.

We entered the room and I pushed her onto the bed, she giggled, "Edward..." she sighed.

She was so beautiful and even though she was so drunk, and I perhaps wasn't in the best state of awareness, I wanted her so badly. I crawled on top of her, attacking her mouth again with mine. Her arms instantly wrapped around my neck and I could feel her smile against my lips. Then I felt her grip loosen and her lips no longer moved with mine.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She'd passed out, still with a smile on her face. I rolled over on to the bed so I was no longer on top of her. I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Where did I think this was going anyway? She probably wouldn't even remember me kissing her in the morning, never mind sleeping with her. _"Good morning, Bella. I hope you're feeling better this morning, there's some food in the oven, oh, and by the way, we had sex last night." No. _And it wouldn't have even been under her proper consent because she was drunk. I'm pretty sure that's classed as rape. That's not how I wanted our first time to be. Assuming there would be a time...

I sighed again and turned my head to look at her.

She was gorgeous, lying there, her chest rising and falling with every breath. At least, she was still alive. I smiled and got up to move her into the bed. Her head lolled to the side as I moved her, I had to laugh, she looked so adorable even when she was drunk.

Once I'd got her into the bed, I pulled the covers up over her, and gently planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams my love." I whispered before leaving the room to find a bucket and some toilet roll, just in case.

**What's that I hear, "FINALLY"?**

**Haha, I couldn't really keep it from happening, but I suppose more CRA-ZAY stuff has to happen because you know, Bella was drunk and it's unlikely she'll remember, I think she might want to remember this...! Edward got more interesting, I think he's been pretty tame recently, so I shall continue to bring out interesting Edward. SOOO, what are your thoughts? Are you disappointed, are you excited, are you annoyed? Review, send me a PM whatever you like. Or if you're a silent reader, then speak up! **

**No, you don't have to obviously, I can't make you, but it would be nice : ) Thanksgiving next chapter with a surprise guest who not everyone's going to be happy to see... I guess we'll just have to see what happens, I'll write as soon and as quickly as I can. So, yeah.**

**Hmm, some of the things happening in this story were based on truth, I was really thinking of skins (If you're British you'll know Skins, well, if you're in touch with reality you'll know Skins, seriously, if you don't WE'RE ON SERIES 3, THAT MEANS 3 YEARS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!) But for those who don't know or watch skins, just know, its crazy teens, sex, drugs and rock'n'roll! And also I was basing some on personal experience, I must say, I've been to some pretty crazy awesome parties! Woo!**

**OK, SO READ IT, ENJOY IT, REVIEW IT. I'm just rambling now...**

**Also, I thought I may just randomly tell you something about my life and stuff:**** Taylor Swift. What the hell, she's literally come out of thin air and she's always on MTV and I personally cannot stand her music, however the man in her music video is really good looking...**

**I FOUND OUT THAT ROBERT PATTINSON AND THE TWILIGHT CAST ARE COMING TO WHERE I LIVE FOR A WEEKEND IN OCTOBER AND ALL THE TICKETS HAVE SOLD OUT. I AM BEYOND GUTTED RIGHT NOW.**

**The weather is crazy at the moment, seriously, this is global warming!! It was really warm, then it was snowing, then there was some ridiculous wind and then it was sunny but freezing. Ugh, I hate English weather. It's so rainy and grey. ALL THE TIME. I cannot wait for summer...**

**Also, I've managed to single handily get so many people at my school to read twilight, so I'm pretty proud of myself, but I've turned into a human library I swear, so not cool...**

**Ok, so please review, keep reading and doing whatever you do. Thank you all, you're great! Seriously, you make me feel good when I see you read and that you're enjoying it.**

**You know you love me,  
**

**XO XO  
**


	8. In My Place

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters, boohoo**

**Ok, so slight change of plan, Thanksgiving is happening in the next chapter, this chapter is the day after the party**

**It's just a bit of a filler really...**

**I got this up pretty quickly too ;) woo! **

**Anyway, READ...**

**Chapter 8- In my place**

**BPOV**

Death.

That is actually what I felt like. Like I was being constantly prodded at with sharp pitch forks in my head. And I felt so sick as well. Oh god, how much had I drank? _Somebody just kill me now._

I groaned and shut my eyes tighter as a splitting pain went through my head. I moved my hand to put it on my forehead in an attempt to make the pain stop, but seeing as it didn't, I decided on burying my head in the pillow and moping.

_Mm, at least this pillow smells of Edward..._ I pulled away from it and stared, there were make-up smudges all over it. Where was I? I turned my head and looked about the room. I was pretty sure I'd never been in this place before, I would have remembered if I had, it looked like a really nice room. _Oh god, what if I went home with someone last night and..._

I couldn't even remember, this was so frustrating, what had I done and where the hell was I?! I looked under the covers and saw I was fully dressed and let out a sigh of relief. _Ok, well that's one less thing to worry about._ I started to get out of the side of the huge bed and I noticed a bucket that appeared to be filled with some sort of liquid that had been covered with toilet paper.

I cringed and stood up, just as another wave a pain went through me and I found myself collapsed on the bed again. I groaned and made a whimpering noise. Then I turned my head to the left to see the clock on the bedside table. It was ten in the morning. I noticed that beside the clock there was a glass of water and two painkillers, and beside that, a picture.

I looked at the picture as I picked up the small pills and put them in my mouth before swallowing them with the water. It was a little girl and a little boy, they were really cute. The boy was looking rather annoyed and had a lot of make up on his face and was wearing a princess dress over his normal clothing, the girl was smiling widely and had thrown her arms around the boy. In fact, the little girl had a strong resemblance to Alice...

I sat up properly and looked around the room. I had been in here before, I could see it now, it's just at the time it had been dark, and although the curtains were still shut now, there was a tiny gap where light was seeping in. This was Edwards room. I sighed with relief but the relief was quickly replaced with panic.

_Oh god, what have I done? Why am I in Edwards bed? Did we... no, I still have all my clothes on. But why am I here? And why can't I remember anything?! Was I that bad?_

Clearly the answer was yes, I couldn't remember a thing. I looked up at the ceiling, I was starting to feel sick again. The door opened and Edward entered wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. If I didn't feel like I was about to throw up, I'm sure I would be swooning right now.

He smiled at me, but I didn't smile back, I couldn't. I felt sick, I had a really bad headache, I was in Edwards bed and I didn't know why, and god knows what I'd done last night. I felt more like crying then smiling.

"Bella, are you ok?" he said quietly, nothing but concern in his voice.

"No." I whimpered, putting my head in my hands. He came over and sat beside me on the bed.

"I see you took the pills I left on the side for you. How do you feel now?"

"Like I want to die." It came out muffled because my head was in my hands. He chuckled under his breath, I would have glared at him, but I felt like I might just throw up instead, so I didn't move.

"Do you feel sick?"

"Very." I decided that saying little might reduce the chances of me actually being sick. That would just be embarrassing.

He put his hand on my back and started rubbing up and down. It felt rather soothing but did nothing for the sickness, I wondered if he was trying to induce it...

"Well, if you're going to be sick again, the bucket is down there." He pointed down to where I knew the bucket was.

_Again?_ That means that I'd been sick during the night, not that I could remember_._ And I was going to be sick again, I could feel it. My mouth was starting to water and something was burning the back of my throat. I put my hand to my mouth, using the other hand to grab the bucket.

I sat there, throwing up into the bucket with Edward holding back my hair with one hand, and still rubbing my back with the other. If I could have stopped the vomit, I would have told him how sweet he was. Then I remembered, this was so embarrassing.

When it was over, he passed me some toilet roll and I wiped my mouth with it, putting the used tissue into the bucket. Then we just sat there, he was still rubbing my back,

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad was I?" I sighed after a while, turning my head to look at him.

"Mm, I'm not sure, maybe nine? I mean, you were totally out of it, I thought I was going to have to call Carlisle in the night or something when you wouldn't stop vomiting, but you weren't a rowdy, angry drunk, so that was good. And you didn't cry."

_And you didn't cry_, "Oh great. So I kept you up all night, and not even for the right reasons!" I lowered my head, letting my hair fall into my face. He smiled,

"Well, I did get some sleep. And it's fine, as long as you were alive and well... you're only vomiting to get the alcohol out of your system" He leaned into my ear, "I'm sure you can keep me up for the 'right reasons' another time."

I blushed and smiled slightly, biting my lip. _Oh, what's this?_ I decided to change the subject anyway, just to avoid the awkwardness.

"So, what, other than tiredness, you were fine this morning?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I wasn't nearly as bad as you or Alice... or Emmett for that matter. I was tipsy for the most part, but that's it. He's in the kitchen at the moment, dying. There are quite a few people downstairs actually, it seems very few actually went home..."

I frowned at the duvet, trying desperately to remember how many people had been here... most of the senior and junior classes, I'm sure I remembered that.

"Would you like to change into some of my clothes to go downstairs, you really should have some food?" I nodded and he got up, moving to his drawers to search for something for me to wear.

I ended up wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of his boxers as shorts, and after I'd washed my mouth out with mouthwash (I figured sick breath wasn't so nice) we headed down the stairs. As we were coming down the main stairs, the smell of cooking bacon hit me and made me feel slightly queasy again.

Luckily, I temporarily forgot the queasiness as I stared at the scene before me. It really was rather amusing. I could see in the hallway and the living room that a number of people were slumped on the floor, some on top of others, some huddled together, some still with cups in their hands, still fast asleep. Or passed out.

I turned to Edward who was walking beside me, "Edward, what time did it end?"

He smiled, "I'm not sure, perhaps an hour or so after you passed out? There wasn't really a certain time, just a lot of people started passing out and some people went home. Some where still dancing until like five this morning." He chuckled.

As we entered the kitchen, more faces than I was expecting turned to smile at us. In the middle of it all was Esme and Rose, they were cheerfully preparing food for the people who wanted it. I realised that was where the bacon smell was coming from. I also realised that that bacon smell was making me feel really sick again.

"Bella, would you like something to eat, honey?" Esme asked sweetly. But I wasn't paying attention, I was going to be sick, _again!_

"Edward, hold my hair!" was all I managed to say before putting my hand to my mouth and darting through the people in the way to reach the kitchen sink.

Edward stood behind me holding my hair and again rubbing my back.

"Is she ok, Edward?" Esme asked apprehensively.

"I think so... Bella are you ok?" I couldn't really speak, so I put my hand in the air to show that, other than throwing up, I was fine.

"She should really eat something..." Esme said, still sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know if she'll be able to stomach it yet. She was throwing up all night and again this morning."

I literally had nothing left in my stomach to throw up, it was just bile now. Surely no more alcohol was in my system? I didn't really want to eat some food, though, and find out there was...

Rosalie was laughing, "She's worse than Emmett! And he's terrible, believe me, I have to deal with it!" She turned to look at Emmett who was sitting at the breakfast bar with his head rested on the counter. "Edward, you're a saint."

He really was a saint, I'd have to find a good way to thank him. But right now I wanted to go and wallow in self pity. It was bad enough that I was throwing up with just Edward there, and now nearly everyone plus some more were watching me. Lord kill me now.

Esme turned back to the people gathered in the kitchen, I could hear a few of them laughing, probably at me, and some whispering concern.

"Just make sure she's all right please, darling." Esme was so lovely and motherly, I frequently just wanted to hug her and have her tell me everything's going to be fine.

She came over and rubbed my back, to which I nodded and smiled briefly to show my appreciation, and then she left the kitchen. But I wasn't ready to leave the sink just yet, and after another round of Bella the Barf Beast, I was sure I had nothing left in my body to bring back up. I sighed, still leaning over the sink, then I turned on the tap to wash everything away and get myself a drink of water.

"Morning all!" Alice skipped into kitchen, kissing Esme on the cheek as she passed and then seeing me at the sink, pulled a face,

"Oh wow Bella, you look rough." She came over to me and her hand on my shoulder. What the hell?! I thought Edward had said Alice was just as drunk, where was her hangover? _Typical Alice, of course she doesn't get a hangover! Silly me..._

Edward still had his hand on my back although I was facing everyone now, leaning against the sink with a glass of water. He scowled at her.

"What? She does! Anyway, I'm going to go and wake-up people who are still around, who's coming with me?"

She looked around, quite a few people were in the kitchen and nodded, giggling and whispering as they plotted how they would wake certain people.

"I do!" Emmett suddenly said, raising his head from the counter. He had a huge hoody on with the hood up, he put his hand on his brow,

"Can we just wait a second, my head is killing me... but I want to wake Zac up! I saw he had my leopard print thong in his hands, now , I'm not sure how they got there, but I want them back!"

Rosalie laughed, she clearly remembered how they'd got there, but Alice had already left for the living room with most of the other people in the kitchen.

Leopard print thong? What the hell was Emmett doing yesterday, what else had I not remembered? I scrunched up my face seeing if I could remember anything at all,

"Can someone tell me what went on last night please? The last thing I remember properly is going to dance with Mike, and that's not such a great memory... then I woke up this morning."

Jasper walked in then, stretching. He smiled widely when he saw me and winked at Edward who just shook his head. It was a bit weird being like this with everyone, because people from school were still walking in and out of the room, some stopping to listen to the conversation or collect food. Others walked in, saw we were talking, and immediately left.

"Well, I think only Jasper, Edward and I have mostly full recollection of last nights... events" She giggled to herself. Alice was walking back in from the living room.

"What are we talking about? Uh, Emmett, someone claims they have your thong, and that you might want to collect it. He said his name was Zac?" Emmett sat up with a frown on his face,

"Bastard! He's awake already? Damnit!" He got up and headed into the living room. Alice shrugged and took his place at the breakfast bar.

"Ok so last night..."

"Oh yeah! How was the party? I can't really remember... but I imagine it was good, right?"

"Damn straight it was good! It was better than good, it was amazing, no, no, more than that! That Halloween party is going to be hard to top, that's for sure!" Rose shook her head and smiled.

"Yeah, it was really quite something, Alice. You looked like you were having a lot fun and so was everyone else." Edward smiled,

Alice's face lit up, "Oh goodie! I'm so glad, I'll have to check my facebook for pictures." I smiled and took another sip of my water.

Jasper smiled at me and Edward, "You two certainly looked like you were having a lot of fun... I thought we might have to surgically remove you from each others mouths!" he sniggered.

I chocked on the water I was drinking, sending me into a coughing fit. Edward narrowed his eyes at Jasper who was still laughing, perhaps more now and patted my back to get me to calm down. Alice and Rose started giggling too. When I'd stopped, I blushed deep red and put my head down. _Bloody hell_.

_I got with Edward!?_ I'd got with Edward and I couldn't even remember. And now I was extremely embarrassed. At least I didn't feel ill anymore.

"_Ok, ok, I give up! Take it! Now get the hell off of me, man!" _A crushed voice could be heard from the living room,

"_That's right, don't mess with me. I am The Terminator!" _A louder one_,_

"_Emmett, shut up and get off me!"_

"Oh god, what the hell is he doing?" Rose put down the dish cloth she had in her hand and strode towards the living room.

"I want to see!" Alice squealed, jumping up and pulling Jasper with her, so just Edward and I were left in the kitchen.

**EPOV**

Great. Jasper just has to blurt it out like that didn't he? And now she was embarrassed and not talking. I sighed and scratched my forehead,

"...D'you want to go back upstairs?" I asked timidly. She didn't do anything for a second except move her mouth to the side, then she nodded.

We made our way back upstairs in silence. I kept looking to the side to catch a glimpse of her but she kept her head down and her eyes focused on the floor.

When we got back to my room, I noticed Esme had been in and removed the bucket, sprayed air freshener and tidied the bed. I shut the door behind us and looked at Bella who still said nothing and was inspecting her fingers. I sighed and then sat down at the end of the bed. She stayed standing where she was.

"I'm sorry if you're upset. I was going to tell you, it's just you were kinda preoccupied..." _Throwing up and all..._

She looked up and sighed, then she came and sat next to me on the bed.

"I know, you were drunk and I'm sorry, but nothing happened, other than me kissing you..." I looked down, now feeling rather ashamed.

She looked behind her at the rest of the bed, and then down at herself, and her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh..." she said softly. I guessed she realised that's how she got in here. She sighed, and frowned.

I looked at her again, "Sorry, you just... I just..."

She turned to me and rolled her eyes, "Edward, will you stop apologising, I'm not upset. Well I am, but yeah, not because of you."

I looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes again, and looked down at her hands.

"I'm only upset with myself. Not really upset, more... gutted." She smiled still looking at her hands, I still didn't get it.

"I can't believe I got with you and then was too drunk to remember! What a crap story that is, 'I got with Edward Cullen, at least I think I did, I don't actually know because I WAS SO DRUNK I CAN'T REMEMBER.'! How am I supposed to gloat about that when I wasn't even aware myself!?" She smiled at me.

Amazing. And there was me thinking that she was actually really disappointed with me. She always had the opposite reaction to the one I had prepared for.

When I told her about her sleep talking, thinking she'd laugh, she cried. When I expected to have to carry her from her house kicking and screaming, she came quietly, although I carried her anyway. When I thought we were progressing with our relationship, she stopped talking to me, and now, when I thought she'd really been upset with me for taking advantage of her, she was actually annoyed she couldn't remember it!

I was going to have to learn to prepare myself for the opposite to what I was expecting. I laughed.

"What?" she asked still smiling.

"You." I answered, laughing. She tilted her head slightly to one side.

**BPOV**

"What about me?" He looked so cute when he was laughing, ah. _Suzie must really have liked that sparkly pen._

"Everything. You never do what I think you're going to do."

"What did you think I was going to do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, hit me with a handbag? Runaway screaming? Be really disappointed?"

I laughed, I quite liked the hitting him with a bag idea, but run away screaming, disappointment? Pfft!

"I don't think so Edward." I ran my hand through my hair, shaking my head and smiling. He smiled and nudged me teasingly,

"Does this mean you _do_ like me?" he said grinning.

"No, it means I hate you, I've just got a twisted way of showing it." I smiled and narrowed my eyes.

"Say it." He said.

"What?"

"I want to hear you say it, so say it." He was grinning widely at me now. I pouted my lips.

"Why Edward?" I said falling back. He turned to look down at me.

"Because." I rolled my eyes and sighed,

"Fine, I like you." I said quietly.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at him

"I. Like. You." I said a bit louder.

"Sorry, you're going to have to speak up a bit.." He moved his head up as if he was struggling to hear.

"Oh for gods sake, Edward. You can hear me! I like you, Edward Cullen. I like you a whole lot. There, are you happy?"

"Very." He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and he leaned down to kiss my cheek. His lips were so soft.

_How could you have been drunk, you missed out on the best thing that has happened in your life to date!_ Like I said to him, I was gutted. This would make up for it for now though, but it definitely wasn't enough.

His touch made me quiver and melt into a puddle on the bed. _I'm melting, I'm meltiiiiiing! _He seemed to have noticed the effect he had and me and chuckled under his breath.

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't want any funny business from you Edward Cullen, I feel disgusting. I need to have a wash and change and... ugh, I have to go home and see Charlie."

"I don't care." He said leaning down again, I put my hands over my face.

"Well, you might not, but I do. And anyway, I've been sick like a trillion times. What if I was sick on you?... You know that's not even joke worthy, it's just gross." I rolled away from him but I hadn't quite realised how close to the edge I was.

Until I fell off it. He laughed and then moved round to the side of the bed where I was lying on the floor,

"Are you alright?" he chuckled, putting out his hand. I scowled at him as I took it to get up.

"I'm fine, thank you." I mumbled, brushing myself down and running my hand through my hair. "I'm fine." I repeated.

He sniggered, "Ok... well there are towels in the bathroom so you can have a shower if you'd like."

"Ok." I headed towards his bathroom and shut the door. I undressed and got into the shower turning it on and then realising I had no clothes to change into afterwards. I sighed. _Is he still out there?_

"Edward?" I called, there was silence other than the sound of the shower and then I heard him at the door.

"Yes?"

"Um, could you please get my stuff from Alice's room? I don't have anything." And I seriously wanted to shave my legs, but he didn't need to know that.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just go and get it. Is this door locked?"

"No."

"Ok, I'll slip it round the door then."

"Thank you." I carried on washing my body while I waited, I'd have to wait until he came back with my stuff to wash my hair. _I should really just start leaving stuff here so I don't have to bring things with me..._

It was hard to find a soap that wasn't specially for men. Every one I opened smelled of Edward, and as heavenly as that was, it was a man smell and I didn't want to smell like a man. Well maybe a bit of Edward, but not totally.

**EPOV**

I headed down the stairs to Alice's room. For a second there, some small part of my brain was hoping Bella was going to... no. I slapped myself mentally. I had a feeling Jasper might be in the room with Alice so I knocked on the door.

I heard her giggling and then she stopped,

"Come in!" She called in her angelic voice. I opened the door and saw she was trying to fix her hair and Jasper was putting his top back on.

"Nice..." I said under my breath. Jasper sat on the end of her bed,

"Edward." He said as a greeting, I nodded at him and smiled.

"Edward, what is it that you want?" Alice asked seemingly irritated, I had clearly interrupted something...

"Oh, Bella wanted her clothes and stuff, she's in the shower."

Jasper laughed under his breath, "Got you running around after her already? Good job, Bella!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "What is going on with you two now actually? Has she told you she likes you yet?"

"What, you knew that she did?" I narrowed my eyes as her.

"That depends, has she told you she's liked you or not?"

"Yes, she has told me." Alice smiled widely,

"Oh well then in that case, yes she did tell me. On her birthday, you know when we went upstairs? But she told me not to tell you because she wanted to tell you herself... it was really hard, Edward, so don't even start on me!"

Great. So Alice had knew all this time, and I'd thought Bella never liked me in the first place. I sighed, "Yeah, well... where's her things?"

She pointed to the inside of her walk-in wardrobe. I found her clothes and her wash bag and headed to the door so I could go and give them to her. "Thanks." I said as I opened the door. Alice was sitting beside Jasper on the bed,

"So, what are you seeing each other now or...?" I turned back and sighed,

"I don't know. I guess so... it depends on Bella. I don't know if we're 'seeing each other' as such, just seeing how it goes." I thought about this for the moment. Alice shrugged,

"Ok then." To be honest I didn't know. What were we now? Were we dating or what? We'd have to talk about this...

I slipped her things around the bathroom door and sat on the bed waiting for her to finish. She was in there for ages so I went downstairs and made her a sandwich and came back up. When she finally did come out she had her hair up in a towel and her skinny jeans on. But no top, just her bra. I had to swallow.

And her breast. They were perfectly cupped by her black lace bra. They looked magnificent. They'd definitely increased in size from what I could remember when I saw her sleeping on her birthday...

She had dumped her stuff on my couch and noticed the sandwiches, which after she thanked me for, quickly devoured.

"Edward, do you have a hair dryer?" she said when she'd finished, standing with her hands on her hips.

She was so perfectly formed, she amazed me. I pointed to where it was on the floor and she smiled and picked it up, plugging it in and standing in front of the mirror.

She was fascinating to watch, just the little things she did, probably without even noticing. Like running her hand through her hair, she did that all the time. When she took the towel away from her hair, a sweet aroma of lavender and honey filled the room, and continued to do so as she began drying it.

I inhaled the aroma before speaking, "Uh, Bella, what are we now?" She turned to look at me, still drying her hair.

"Pardon?"

"Where are we, relationship wise?" She turned off the dryer and thought for a moment

"...I don't know. Um... where would you like to be?"

"I don't know, I'd like to be anywhere with you. Somewhere is better than nowhere." She smiled at me and then turned the dryer back on,

"Well then we're somewhere." She giggled, "So I guess, you could say... we're seeing each other... if you like?"

"Hmm." I got up and stood behind her, winding my arms around her waist, "I guess you could say that." She giggled as I kissed her neck. Inhaling the scent off her skin and hair.

Then the door opened and Alice waltzed into the room and threw herself on the bed,

I sighed, and unwillingly pulled away from Bella, handing her her top which she quickly put on.

"No need to knock or anything..."

"Oh, sh Edward, it's not like you do."

"Ur, actually I do-"

Jasper cut in, "You know, as much as I would like to sit here and listen to you two arguing, I really don't, so..." He strolled over to the couch and sat down.

Bella giggled, "I agree, you two are terrible."

"He started it..." Alice muttered crossing her arms.

I narrowed my eyes at her."Why are you even in here?"

She pouted her lips, "Because. I never come up here, you're always in my room, so we thought we'd come and pay you a visit, didn't we Jasper?"

"Yep. We just wanted to share the love, you know." I sighed. "And we got bored." _There we go, that's the real reason_.

"Yeah, Edward, everyone who was downstairs has gone home and mom's cleaned everything up already! So there's nothing to do. I'm so bored! Can we go play something?"

Bella put down the hairdryer she was still holding, just as Jaspers phone went off. He searched his pockets until he found it,

"Hello?"

We all turned to look at him, his face lit up when he realised who it was, we just listened.

"Oh hey! How're you?.... Yeah, I'm good, Mom and Dad are fine... Yep she's fine, Alice is good too... Maybe it's on silent... Yeah well, you know what her and Emmett are like... Awesome! How come, I thought you were only coming for Christmas?... Oh right, sorry about that... Why can't you?... Fine, I'll tell them... Yeah, I'll see you soon then, bye."

It was obvious who he was talking to but it hadn't really clicked with me yet.

"Who was that?" Alice asked, her head to the side

Jasper looked bemused,

"It was Tanya... She's coming home for Thanksgiving. She couldn't get hold of Rose and she didn't want to call my parents 'cause she's broken up with her boyfriend or something and she was supposed to be going to his for Thanksgiving, and she doesn't want them to lecture her. Pretty random...but hey, she's coming back, I haven't seen her in so long!"

_CLICK._

**BPOV**

_Oh dear..._ I could feel Edward tense beside me once Jasper said it was Tanya who had called. I could see he was tensing his jaw and I could tell he just didn't want to be here right now.

Alice was looking at Jasper and smiling although I could tell she knew Edward had reacted. I looked up at him and he was staring blankly ahead. I knew she didn't mean anything to him but anytime her name was mentioned, it seemed to catch him off guard.

"Well, you guys, I'm sorry that you're bored but I have to go home and see Charlie and Edwards coming with me."

Edward was still standing there so I went and picked up my things from the couch, throwing the bag over my shoulder. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me towards the door,

"Ah, meet the parents, eh?" Jasper winked

"Yeah, something like that... See you two later." I waved at them both and left the room with Edward in tow.

He seemed to snap back into reality once we went outside, to the garage. We stood beside his car for a while, and then he got in. I sighed, I couldn't think of anything to say so we drove in silence. Somehow, I felt like this was one of the times where he didn't want me to say anything, so I stared out of the window. It was pretty grey outside, as usual.

He sighed as he pulled up outside my house. I looked over at him and he put his head back into the headrest,

"I can't believe she's home for Thanksgiving. I could have avoided her if it was Christmas, but not Thanksgiving. Esme invites the Hales every year, I faked being ill last year, but there's not really anything I can say this year..."

"I can come, if you want? Then at least.. yeah, I'll be there...?" He turned his head to face me and smiled.

"Thank you. You don't have to but Esme was going to invite you and Charlie anyway, so that works out fine."

I smiled at him, "Well Charlie and I would love to come. Seriously, if I'm home for Thanksgiving we'll probably end up eating fish instead or turkey. We have so much fish in the house. I think we've only got two to three years worth left though... I need to remind Charlie to go fishing soon, that's a fatally low amount!" I was starting to ramble, but Edward laughed.

"Well, do I get to officially meet him now?" He was grinning at me.

"Oh yes. Big Daddy C. I apologise in advance for his behaviour if he's a total ass." I hadn't actually intended having Edward meet Charlie today, it just sort of happened to map out this way.

We both stepped out of the car and headed towards the front door, Edward was carrying my bags so I quickly reached into my pocket to find the key and open the door. I paused for a moment, before opening the door, I took a large intake of breath and then stepped inside.

"Dad?" I called, pulling the key out of the door and putting it back in my pocket.

"Hey Bells, I'm in here." I turned to Edward and gestured for him to follow. He put my bag down as he came in.

_Oh god, oh god, what the hell am I supposed to say now. This is going to be embarrassing, I can just tell..._

Charlie was sitting watching a baseball game, I'd come up behind him biting my lip, Edward by my side,

"Um, Dad..." He turned round and saw Edward and I standing there.

"Oh." He said, turning the TV off and standing up.

"Yeah, uh, Dad, this is Edward, Edward, Dad." I gestured to each of them. _You're crap at this introducing stuff..._

"Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward held out his hand and Charlie took it.

"Nice to meet you Edward. Ah, Dr Cullen's son?"

"Yes, sir." _Hmm,_ _maybe Charlie will be impressed that he is the son of a beloved member of the community... pah!_

"Your father's a good man. We're lucky to have a doctor of such a fine standard in town." _I take that all back_.

Edward smiled, "Yes, sir. You seem to be keeping a pretty tight ship yourself, there's never any crime in Forks."

Charlie looked quite proud of this, "Yep, well, it's when you start to let things slip that trouble starts." He pulled up his belt a bit, "I like to keep everything in order. You abide by the Law, the Law will abide by you."

Edward had a serious face and nodded. I had to hold in a laugh.

What a load of bullshit! I seriously think Charlie thinks we live in some kind of ghetto... WE LIVE IN FORKS FOR GOD SAKE! _The biggest crime I've heard of round here was when that racoon went into Mrs. James' kitchen and stole her apple pie. Wow, rock'n'roll..._

And was he referring to himself as the 'Law'?! Did that even make sense?! He was seriously watching too much TV. I let out a little chuckle and they both looked at me. I tried to disguise it as a cough, but Edward clearly wasn't fooled.

"So, are you and Alice are brother and sister?" _No shit Sherlock_. He knew who Alice was obviously, she was always round whenever I wasn't round there house and she made some really nice food too, so Charlie was happy to have her round.

"Yeah, they're twins." I thought I'd have some input in this conversation, I was feeling forgotten. Charlie's eyes widened a bit,

"Oh really, I can see the similarities now, but you're not identical, hey? Well, Alice is a lovely girl." Edward smiled.

"Yes, she is. Very reliable as well." He smiled at me then, and I could see he wanted me to say something about seeing him or whatever, but I didn't really want to. This was already weird enough.

"Esme invited us round for Thanksgiving." I said after a small silence.

"Oh that's nice. Well, you tell her Edward, Bella and I would love to come!" _Yeah, I bet, free food!_ I had to hold in a laugh again.

"She'll be very glad to hear." Edward smiled sincerely, _he's good at this.._

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, thank you Chief Swan, if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh no, no trouble at all! And call me Charlie!" _Oh_ _yeah, no trouble for you! You're not going to be the one making it!_ I narrowed my eyes at, Edward who was smiling smugly. He was just loving this wasn't he... ugh

Charlie gestured for him to sit on the sofa and they began chatting away, like they were best friends or something. They were mainly talking about baseball, The Mariners in particular, I hadn't realised Edward knew so much about them. But I think he'd mentioned being really into baseball for a while when he was younger...

I went away to make some dinner, this was too weird to watch. Edward and Charlie? What the hell?! An unlikely friendship was beginning to bloom, and I was totally out of it.

To be honest, when you passed the weirdness of it all, it was quite nice. It would have been terrible if they'd hated each other. I smiled as I started to cut some vegetables.

"Hey Bells, can you get Edward and I a drink, we're thirsty!" The smile disappeared, I turned to shoot poisonous darts from my eyes towards Charlie. Who did he think I was, a serving wench!

Edward was laughing under his breath, I sighed. "Would you like a massage too? Maybe I should run you a bath..." I muttered.

"What's that Bells?" He called over his shoulder. I rolled by eyes as I got two beers out of the fridge.

"Nothing dad, nothing."

**So there you go, it was kinda sweet I thought, but yeah...**

**Tell me what you thought of it anyway, like I said, it was only really a filler chapter, it would have been a bit stupid if I went from Halloween to Thanksgiving, well I thought so anyway...**

**And I think it's sort of necessary, Edward meets Charlie and stuff, and they're sort of not really officially going out. So yeah, and Tanya's going to be around next chapter, SO...**

**OOOOOOOH, its all happening. I was actually laughing to myself typing some bits of this, I can't even remember which bits they were, but I hope you find them funny too! **

**Ah, poor Bella, being sick, ah, being sick after drinking too much is NOT COOL, I know... sad sad times haha!**

**But yes, reviews please, and keep reading! I'll try to update A.S.A.P. but I've really really really got to revise my French! **

**SO**

**Merci beaucoup, bon matin, bonjour, bonsoir!**

**Je t'aime tout! (i realise it's not je t'aime because it should be plural but i can't be bothered to think right now !)**

**XOXO**


	9. Don't You Want To See It Come Soon

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters... D:**

**OH. MY. ACTUAL GOD. I thought some of the other chapters caused me stress (and I'm only on chapter 9!) but it is nothing, NOTHING, compared to this.**

**I wrote nearly the whole chapter and then. AND THEN. It accidently got overwritten by moi. So I had to write it all out again!!! It's taken me so long and I had to revise French!! (which by the way went well, yay me!)**

**So i'm sorry this took me longer to put up than usual! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you for the reviews as usual guys, I love reviews, I see them in my inbox and I'm like, yayyyyyyyy :D I love my favourite reviewer too! Snaps for kmem! I thank her for the whole of the food bit on Thanksgiving ;)**

**READ AND REVIEW,**

**SO READ ON MY DARLINGS...**

**Chapter 9- Don't you want to see it come soon**

**BPOV**

"Oh my goodness, I'm so excited! There's going to be so much food, my mom said she wants to go all out this year. It's going to be so good, all of us together, my family, you and your dad, and the Hales. I can't wait! I love Thanksgiving! Don't you just love Thanksgiving? I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight so I can stuff myself silly tomorrow..." Alice turned to look at me,

"Bella...Bella are you even listening to me?" We were lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm listening..." I lied, I wasn't listening, I had too much on my mind. Like Edward... And Tanya... And Tomorrow. She turned back to stare at the ceiling.

"Good, I don't like talking to myself, it's completely pointless, I mean I know what I'm going to say anyway! It's a waste of my breath, right?" She looked at me again and sighed,

"You're not listening to me Bella. What's up? You look really... distant, I don't know, not really with it?" I sighed.

"It's just, I'm nervous about tomorrow, about meeting Tanya and about Edward. I really don't want her to make him upset. I don't have a clue what to expect, I don't even know what she looks like, what she her personality's like..."

Alice sat up, "Well, I'm not going to lie, she's really pretty and she has nice clothes. Really nice clothes..." she narrowed her eyes and I threw out my arm to hit her thigh. Typical Alice to think having nice clothes was another reason to hate her...

"Ow! What? It's really hard for me because she's such a bitch! 'Oh hi Tanya, I really hate you and you've really hurt my brother so you should just piss off and never come back... but before you leave, I love your shoes! Jimmy Choo? I thought so...' It doesn't work Bella, it just doesn't work!"

I laughed lightly, and then sighed,

"I just... I don't want him to look at her... and then look at me, and..."

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised, "Bella, are you serious? I don't even know what you see when you look in the mirror, you're beautiful. And I'm not even saying that just because I love you, because if you weren't beautiful, I would do everything within my powers to make you beautiful, and I wouldn't rule out surgery..." she winked and I nudged her again,

"But seriously, Bella, do you not see the way Edward looks at you? It's really...weird. It's like he can't see anyone else. I swear he adores you. You're lovely, you're intelligent, witty, gorgeous, clumsy... she has an ugly personality, honestly."

"But what if something happens? I'm crap at cooling situations. I'll just be completely useless..."

Alice rolled her eyes and hit my arm, "Ow!"

"Bella, Edward wants you there, so you won't be useless. And anyway I want you there too, in fact, everyone wants you there, so just sh."

This didn't really make me feel any less nervous. I knew Edward wasn't one for starting a scene, but I didn't know about Tanya, and by the sounds of it, she didn't really care much. I sighed.

"What's going on with you and Edward now anyway? I'm so lost? Why haven't you come out together yet?!"

"Well, we're not technically together, so why tell people about something that hasn't happened?"

"But it has! You two are so damn flirty, it kills me! I sit there at school thinking 'Can anyone else see this, it's not just me is it?'! And Charlie loves him and I know my parents love you, so get together already! You're perfect!"

Since Halloween we had been more openly flirtatious. In lessons, he would try and find a reason as to why I should move to sit closer to him, and then when I did move we'd spend the whole lesson trying to catch glimpses of each other and smile. He used his crooked smile more often now so I'd guessed he'd figured what affect it had on me. I literally fell off of my chair on multiple occasions.

I'd upped my game too. Sometimes I'd lean over him or put my hand on his arm or leg, just to get a rush of electricity when we made contact, and I'd whisper things in his ear, even when I knew he was close enough to hear me normally. He always seemed rather flushed afterwards and once or twice he'd actually asked to leave the room and returned a few minutes later looking a bit more composed.

"Yeah, well..." I sat up a bit.

We hadn't even kissed properly yet, well, there was Halloween but that didn't count because I couldn't actually remember it, so that sucked. And Edward wasn't actually my _boyfriend_, and he had never referred to me as his _girlfriend_... not that I didn't want him to. I really did wish he would but, such was my life.

"Let's get through tomorrow first, hm? It's going to be hard enough if Edward _is_ upset." I frowned, "I asked him if he was ok when I called him earlier, and he said he was fine, but I can tell, he's not fine. He's so bloody stubborn! Why doesn't he just say he's not ok? I mean, I'm not ok, and I don't even have a particularly good reason..."

"I know, he spent all of this morning on his piano. He only does that when he's thinking about lots of stuff and it's annoying because he doesn't like anyone to go in there... other than Esme, occasionally. Just make sure tomorrow you're with him 99.9% of the time. If you leave him for a minute, Tanya will pick at the scars. It's what she does... she's such a bitch. I can't stand her! You'll see, she's terrible, so twisted! I makes me wonder how Jasper turned out so completely wonderful with her as an older sister..."

"Ok..."

She pushed my cheeks together with her hands, "Oh cheer up Bella, it's going to be great fun. Just ignore her as much as you can. Seriously, you're going to love it!"

I smiled and she jumped off the bed and sat down at my desk in front of the laptop. She flipped it open and moved the cursor so the screen came back on. She'd signed into her facebook and was checking it out. I moved to the end of the bed and watched her.

She had so many friends requests, events invitations, tagged photo's, wall post and everything. I definitely wasn't signing into my account with her around! _1 new notification – from mom. Cool..._ It was actually quite fascinating to watch her clicking, scrowling and scanning through pages, she replied to things and she could type so quickly, it was like her fingers barely moved at all.

She was looking through her tagged pictures when she came across an album, "Hey Bella, look, an album from Halloween! I haven't seen this before..."

I came over to stand behind her, leaning over her shoulder to look at the pictures as she flicked past.

"Oh my god! That one, look at me!... Look at you!" We giggled as she carried on going through them.

We came across a picture with Emmett in it. He was wearing just his cape. _Just_ his cape. And he was holding his private parts in his hands with a suggestive smile on his face. Rose was standing to one side of him, holding her stomach and laughing. On the other side of him, there was a boy with one arm round Emmett's shoulder and the other waving a leopard-print thong in the air, a huge smile on his face.

Alice and I looked at each other, "What the hell?!" we said in unison, bursting into laughter. I was laughing so hard I was kneeling on the floor now,

"I can't believe we missed that!"

Alice pointed at the screen, "Well apparently I didn't, look at me and Jasper standing behind them! Ha ha! Attractive!"

Once we'd calmed down a bit she carried on flicking through, we laughed at a few, and cringed at a lot.

"Wait, go back." I said, leaning forward so I could see the screen properly,

"Ok.." Alice clearly hadn't seen what I thought I had...

She flicked back to the previous picture and I came closer to the screen to get a better look,

"...Oh my god." I said, staring blankly at it.

Alice looked between me and the screen, "What I don't..." She looked carefully at the picture, "Oh my god!" She laughed

I frowned, "Don't laugh!"

The picture was of a senior girl, I assumed she was a friend of Rose and Emmetts, she was posing in the front of the picture, but I wasn't focussing on that. I was looking at the background. Because in the background was me and Edward. Edward and I. Making out.

"Oh my god, Jasper really wasn't exaggerating! Look where his hand are!!" She was pointing to where Edwards hands had a firm grip on my ass. She was laughing so hard now she had tears coming down her face.

"This is so embarrassing!" I pushed her out of the was so I could scroll down the page to read the comments. Some of them commented on the girl in the front of the picture, but the majority had made comments on the scene in the background.

I gasped and frowned as I read them. Alice had managed to compose herself enough that she could speak and began to read some of them aloud,

"'Edward, dude! Get in there!', ha ha! 'He's so damn lucky, look at his hands on her ass! Bella's hot, I'd so tap that!' Oh my god! Who wrote that?! That's so funny!" She went off into hysterics again. I closed the laptop,

"It's not funny!" No wonder so many people had been sniggering and winking at me at school... how embarrassing!

I groaned and threw myself down on the bed, "The worst thing is I can't even remember it! How freakin'... gay!!"

Alice came over to me smiling, she patted me on the leg,

"There, there Bella, your time will come again I'm sure. You can always check out that picture in the meantime..." she sniggered and I narrowed my eyes at her, picking up the pillow next to my head and holding it over my face.

"It would only happen to me!" I muffled into the pillow. Alice giggled and pulled out her iPhone,

"Aw man, Bella, I've got to go, my mom wants me to help set everything out for tomorrow morning. I have to get up at 6! I'm so excited though, it's going to be so good!"

I walked Alice down to the front door, and hugged her,

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella my darling! Can't wait!" she leaned round the door to call to dad, "I'm going Charlie, so I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night!"

"Oh you off, Alice? Well, yes, we'll be seeing you tomorrow then, stay safe." She nodded and headed down the path waving back at me.

I closed the door and leaned on it for a moment.

"Alice is a lovely girl isn't she? Edward as well... There's another boy isn't there, I guess I'll meet him tomorrow. If he's anything like Edward, I'm sure he's great. You know Bells, he's a good influence, he has his priorities all in check. You should invite him round more."

Edward actually came here quite a lot after school, but Charlie hadn't come home yet and when he was due, Edward would leave. Not that anything suspicious was going on, nor did Edward dislike Charlie, in fact he really liked Charlie, which was annoying...

We spent a lot of the time doing a whole lot of nothing, although nothing with Edward was the best kind of nothing. Not that I didn't think of doing _something_...

"Yeah..." I went to go back up the stairs,

"You alright there Bella?" He turned round on the couch to look at me.

_No, I'm not. I'm pissing my pants right now because of Thanksgiving tomorrow. And my not-boyfriend-but-something Edwards psycho ex is going to be there, probably thinking up different ways of torturing him, and in turn, me. And I'm not really sure where our relationship is at the moment, and I want it to move on but I don't want to move too fast, but at the moment I'm not moving at all! So screw being too fast, we've been at this for ages already! But still, Tanya, Edward, relationship, Thanksgiving, so much food! And I missed out on possibly the best kiss of my life! It's all too much..._

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine." _Speak for yourself! Wait..._

"Oh, you just seem a bit, I don't know, troubled?" _BECAUSE I AM, JUST A BIT._

I shrugged, "I'm just tired."_ And confused, and upset, and worried, and a tiny bit excited. I just want to cry._

"Ok, well, you better head off to bed then." He turned back to watch the TV, a show about cops in L.A was on, _ah, so that's where he's getting his material from..._

"Yep, I am. Night Dad." I carried on up the stairs.

"Sleep well, Bells."

Huh, I'd try.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast bar, my elbow on the counter and my head resting in my hand. Emmett was sitting beside me, he had one iPod earphone in his ear and the other dangling down. We were watching our parents and Alice cooking some of the Thanksgiving dinner. We'd only been sitting here for 2 hours but they'd been there for hours before so everything that need to be done was basically done.

Carlisle approached the bar, drying his hands with a cloth, "Are you boys just going to sit there then?" He smiled at us,

"Uh, yes. I don't know if anyone realised, but I can't cook!" Emmett put his hands up in the air.

I chuckled under my breath and then turned to look at Carlisle, "Mm, well I just don't really want to. It looks kind of boring."

"Oh god, you know it must be boring if Edward says so...!" Alice giggled, she was rolling out pastry in flour with Esme.

I seriously had to drop this whole 'Edward's so boring' notion. It was really starting to irritate me.

"You know what Alice, shut up... actually." I got up and walked towards where her and Esme were rolling out the pastry. Alice looked at me suspiciously but then ignored me and carried on. I put my hand in the bag of flour while she was looking away,

"Alice..." As soon as she turned to look at me I threw the handful of flour I had gathered in my hand, into her face.

"Edward!" Esme gasped, although I could hear the amusement in her voice and a smile was playing on her lips.

Alice stood still. She didn't move. Flour was completely covering her face and hair and she had her eyes tightly closed and her hands still on the rolling pin.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Emmett boomed. Alice huffed and a cloud of flour went into the air. She slowly opened her eyes and glared at me, putting both her hands into the flour.

"Now, now, kids, lets not..." Carlisle began but Alice had already hurled a handful of flour at me. I'd dodged it and so it carried on through the air until it came to hit him, dead in the face. Alice gasped putting her now empty hand in front of her mouth,

"Oh my god, Dad, I'm sorry, I meant to hit Edward...!" I laughed,

"Yeah, well, you missed." Just as I said this, she turned towards me throwing the other handful which hit me this time, in the face. I wiped my face and frowned, Alice giggled and so did Esme. But Carlisle was serious.

He walked over to where Esme was, "Darling..." she giggled,

"No my love, I shall not stand for this."

For a second I thought we'd actually managed to crack him and he was honestly disappointed with us. But then he turned around, a menacing smile on his face and two hands filled with flour. He threw both of them at Alice and I, hitting us both in the stomachs.

"Hey don't leave me out of the fun!" Emmett jumped up from where he was sitting and bounded towards the closest bag of flour. Everyone else had gone in search of flour and soon the room was filled with it.

It was as if we were inside a giant snow globe and someone had just shaken it. Flour was flying everywhere and everyone was completely covered in it, even Esme was involved. When it appeared we'd run out, we stopped and laughed. Alice looked a lot like Frosty the Snowman whilst Emmett resembled a Yeti.

"I think I'm going to have to go and get some more flour..." Esme chuckled and we all laughed with her as we looked around. The cupboards, the work surfaces, fruit in the fruit bowl, pictures on the walls, and us. Everything was covered in flour.

"Don't you just love Thanksgiving!" Emmett pulled us all into a tight squeeze. We all smiled at each other and I brushed myself down although it proved to be in vain.

"You see, cooking can be fun." Carlisle said winking and Emmett and I. We smiled back at him,

"I can clean this up, seeing as I started it." I winked at Alice who stuck out her tongue.

"No, you kids are fine, your mother and I will clean this. Go and get washed and changed, our friends will be here soon enough." He patted us on the back and turned to help Esme clean the flour, laughing as they went.

Alice skipped along beside us as we headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs,

"We love you!" she called back to them.

"And we love you all, more than anything." Esme said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

We really did love them, so much, of course we did. They were the best parents I think anyone could ever have, ever, and I was lucky enough for them to be mine. And Emmett and Alice, although they annoyed the hell out of me, they were my siblings and I would do anything, within reason, for them, because I loved them and they loved me. That's just how families are, sometimes you share some of the funniest moments and just enjoy their company, and sometimes everyone annoys each other and you want to kill them. But underneath it all, there is an eternal bond, a love that, as hard as you may try to break, will forever be intact and keep you bound to it. And everyone would be bound to it. Adaptations may sometimes have to be made, but loyalties would be upheld, through the good times and the bad.

That's how I think a family is supposed to work, and if I was correct, my family was in ship shape.

**BPOV**

"Wow, a real nice house they've got here, eh." Charlie looked up at the Cullens house as we stood outside the front door.

"Yeah, it really is. It's beautiful on the inside too."

"Huh, I bet." He put his hands into his pockets and the door opened,

"Charlie, Bella! Happy Thanksgiving! Come in, come in!" Esme gestured us into the house. We walked in, standing in the hallway, Carlisle was soon beside her, greeting Charlie. He smiled and shook his hand and kissed Esme on the cheeks.

Esme looked beautiful, she had her bronze hair lightly curled and wore a lovely purple dress. I'd never really thought about it before, but her hair was the same colour as Edwards, perhaps a different shade. Carlisle looked extremely handsome with black pants and a white button down shirt. As a pair, they were perfect for each other, and happiness radiated from them. It was nice just to look on and smile.

Alice came sliding out of nowhere wearing a green cotton dress with long sleeves, that stopped mid thigh. She also had on a pair of grey long socks and had a red ribbon tied around her waist, and of course like me, she wore our friendship bracelet on her wrist,

"Bella! You're here!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me, "Hi Charlie, Happy Thanksgiving!" she went over to hug him and then came back to me.

"Ah, bravo mon amie! J'adore ta robe!" She winked at me. Of course she loved my dress, she'd bought it!

It was a midnight blue dress, that had ¾ length sleeves and stopped just above my knees. It was quite slim fitting but hugged my body perfectly, putting emphasis on the right things in the right places. I wore a long silver and black necklace with flowers and butterflies intertwined in it, a thin brown belt around my waist and a black alice-band in my hair.

"Merci beaucoup, j'adore... what you're wearing too." I smiled at her, I thought it was rather amusing we were speaking partly in French and partly English.

"Merci, je t'aime trés trés beaucoup!"

"Je t'aime aussi." We smiled widely at each other and then giggled. Our parents had moved to the kitchen and were talking animatedly about god knows what.

"They're not here yet then I'm guessing?"I said, shifting my weight from one leg to the other,

"Nope, I'm sure they'll be here in a minute though, Jasper said that they've left already and they don't live that far away."

"Oh." I wasn't really looking forward to the Hales arrival. Well not the Hales, I quite liked that family, just the one person.

Alice touched my arm, "Bella, you'll be fine seriously, she's so predictable, she'll try and make you feel awkward and she'll try to weasel her way into things, but you've got to just ignore her. She can get quite spiteful when she wants to be, but if she does, don't pay attention to her."

I sighed, and shrugged, "Ok... god, I don't know why _I'm_ so worried. Poor Edward... I just think she's going to hate me."

Alice giggled, "I know she's going to hate you." I frowned, I didn't see why that was so funny,

"She _will_ hate you, because if your with Edward, she'll see how much better you are with him than she was. That'll piss her off. Also, she's really vain so she'll see you as a threat, naturally." I rolled my eyes and noticed Emmett and Edward were coming down the stairs,

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called, bounding up to me and pulling me into a bear hug,

"Emmett... I can't... breathe!" He let go and I panted for air. Alice and Edward laughed so I threw a glare in their direction. Then I stood up straight and brushed myself down. He was wearing a button down black shirt and tanned pants. Edward was wearing a blue buttoned down shirt with a grey jacket and black pants. He looked gorgeous.

"Edward." I said smiling at him, he came over and hugged me, perhaps longer than a normal hug.

"Mm, your skin, your hair, you smell delicious." He whispered, tickling my ear, my knees began to quiver and I was glad he was still holding me,

"Oh, charming. You make me sound like something to eat." I pulled back to look at his face and smiled, although his arms were around my waist.

"Well I wouldn't mind eating you, I imagine you would taste delectable." I giggled as the door bell rang. Emmett ran to open it and Alice sighed and rolled her eyes as she followed,

"This is going to be fun!" she murmured sarcastically, which was quite funny to hear from Alice.

I looked back at Edward who was looking down, I placed my hand on his cheek, "You'll be ok."

He looked up, " I will be if you're with me."

"Well then I'm not leaving you."

I smiled up at him as he looked deeply into my eyes. I looked back into his until I could see nothing but them. His eyes were so easy to get lost in, it was crazy. But the sound of greetings and laughter brought us back to reality. Esme had come to greet the Hales as well now, leading Rose and Jasper's parents, Vivienne and Daniel, to the kitchen.

Like Esme and Carlisle, Vivienne and Daniel appeared to be a perfect match. They were both extremely good looking, just like they're children. Vivienne had her blonde hair tied back into a bun and was wearing a cream camisole with black pants. Daniel looked similar to Carlisle although he had a rounder face and his eyes were a bright blue. They greeted Edward and I and then carried on into the kitchen.

Then I saw her, walking into the house with Jasper, laughing about something. She stopped laughing to greet Alice and Emmett. Boy was she stunning.

She was like the best bits of every beautiful person I'd ever seen, although saying that, she wasn't any more or less striking than Rose. Her hair was strawberry-blonde and was the same length as Rose's but unlike her siblings or her parents, she had dark grey eyes, and her skin was a bit paler. However she had a perfect bone structure and, like Alice had said, really nice clothes.

She was wearing a black jacket and a cream, silk-chiffon dress that was loose fitting but very flattering on her. But then I imagine most clothes would look rather becoming on her... _oh god_.

Edward and I were standing very close now, our sides where just touching. But it wasn't enough. I grabbed his hand, interlocking his fingers with mine and held them behind us so no-one would see. He looked over his shoulder and then looked to me and smiled. I guessed he needed the comfort just as much as I did, and geez did I need it now.

Once the door was closed and everyone was introduced, Rose gestured towards me,

"Tanya, this is Bella, Bella, Tanya." Tanya was glaring at me with her fierce grey eyes. I felt Edward squeeze my hand slightly before I let go and walked towards her, holding out my hand,

She looked at my it and I swear disgust flashed on her face before she took it and smiled sweetly at me,

"Hello, Bella, I've heard a lot about. You sound like a nice girl." _Yeah, it's a shame about you..._

"Thanks... I've heard a lot about you too..." Her smile faded for a moment and she glanced at Edward who had turned himself so he was no longer facing us.

"Right..." she said, letting go of my hand.

"Ok Jas, you, me, Rose, Mario kart, now. It's on!" Emmett said excitedly,

"Bring it! I'll whoop both your asses!" Jasper replied, now trying to race Emmett to the living room,

"Oh god, you're both going down!" Rose said with a menacing smile on her face, following behind them, then she turned back to look at Tanya and raised her eyebrows as pleading with her, then she disappeared.

"_Shotgun Princess Peach!_" Emmett called out.

It was just Alice, Tanya, Edward and I left in the hallway. I'd stepped back to stand next to Edward again, and Tanya was looking me sternly up and down before stopping on my face and narrowing her eyes,

"So, are you not going to say hello then, Edward?" She was looking at me still when she was talking, then she turned to him,

He sighed and turned slightly, "Hello, Tanya." He said politely, she smiled, but it only lasted a second. She looked at me again,

"Does she always hang around you like that? Aw, isn't that cute." she smiled sarcastically at me, fluttering her eye lids.

"Uh, Tanya, don't speak about Bella like that." Alice said, frowning. Tanya looked around in the air as if she'd heard something but didn't know where it was coming from,

"Oh, Alice, you're still here...?" she said with a baffled expression on her face,

Alice narrowed her eyes, "Yes I'm still here, in case you didn't notice this is my house. You know what, whatever Tanya." She waved her hand at her in a dismissive way and then went into the living room, mouthing 'sorry' at me as she went.

_What? I'm not hanging around him like some little child, am I? I'm not clingy... and I'm not that young, we're both juniors... Huh, I see what Alice meant, she's getting to me already, but it's not that easy just to ignore._

_I wonder if I throw some holy water at her she'll burn? Probably, I should try it out..._

**EPOV**

Bella looked down and frowned, but then I small smile appeared on her face. _I'll have to ask her about it later_. If Tanya thought she could piss me off by trying to upset Bella, then she was right. It was working. I guess she picked up on how close we were standing, but what was it to her anyway? I liked Bella around me, she wasn't just tagging along. And we were both juniors so the whole making her seem young thing didn't really work.

"Yes, it's lovely actually. Surely you should know, didn't your boyfriend ever say that about me?" I smiled smugly at her, and her face immediately fell and she narrowed her eyes.

Bella's small smile widened. I looked down at her and smiled too. I couldn't stand here near Tanya anymore, she was annoying the hell out of me already, she didn't even need to speak. Her presence was enough to wind me up, and I didn't want to snap. Causing scene's wasn't really my thing, and definitely not on Thanksgiving.

"Excuse us..." I said, keeping up the polite charade. I took Bella's hand and lead her to the kitchen,

"Oh, well done, Edward. Not really one for greetings, hellos, _goodbyes_... more the run away type. How mature." I heard her say behind me.

_How can she talk to me about mature? Does she even hear the words that come out of her mouth?_ I laughed internally.

In the kitchen, our parents were all happily chatting away and laughing, each with a glass of champagne in their hands, even though it was half 3. _Who cares, it's Thanksgiving, and everyone loves champagne! _Especially Alice...

No-one really noticed us walking in, but I lead her to the furthest end of the breakfast bar to make sure they didn't. Not that I really cared anymore if they did. I gestured for her to sit on the chair, and she did so, spinning it round to face me. She laughed under her breath,

"I don't want to sound like a bitch, and I don't really know her... but I really don't like Tanya." I laughed at her and she smiled,

"Ha, don't worry about it, really, please, continue to do so." She kicked me lightly in the shin, then she put her hand on my arm, her face serious,

"You're ok though?" I took her hand and kissed the back of it,

"Yes Bella, I'm fine. Well, I don't like how she speaks to you or looks at you, but other than that I'm very well. Are you ok?"

She smiled and looked down, "It's not really about me though... and I'm fine as long as you are."

I leaned down to kiss her cheek and then moved to her neck, she giggled. I stopped and smiled,

"Esme's watching us." I pulled back still smiling and she immediately looked over her shoulder to look at Esme, who was crossing the kitchen to a cupboard, smiling to herself.

"Wow, well, we're really inconspicuous..." she rolled her eyes,

"Well, we don't have to be... if you don't want to?" I asked timidly but I knew I didn't want to be anymore, I wanted the world and his dog to know Bella was mine.

She looked up at me questioningly and then smiled widely, "No, I don't want to be..."

"Good." She kissed me quickly on the lips, but it was too quick. I wanted more, but I guess I'd have to wait. Then she looked over to where everyone was standing. Everyone in the living room and Tanya had now come into the kitchen and were helping to take plates and dishes of food into the dining room.

"You can say." She said still looking at them, then she smiled, "It'll be crap if I do it, and I'll probably choke or something, you know what I'm like." She laughed lightly under her breath. I loved her laugh and her smile, it was beautiful.

"Fine. That reminds me, what were you laughing at earlier, when we were with Tanya?" she frowned for a moment as she thought, then she raised her eyebrows and smiled,

"Oh, I was, uh, thinking about if I tossed holy water on her, and whether or not she'd burn..." she giggled as we got up to walking towards where everyone was. Tanya glowered at us as we approached but everyone else smiled, I grinned,

"Yeah, she probably would."

**BPOV**

I thought the food we had on my birthday was a feast, but compared to what Esme, Carlisle and Alice had prepared, it was merely a starter. On the table before me must have been the dictionary definition of 'feast', _and I'm pretty sure that after it you're going to be the dictionary definition of 'obese'._

There was so much food. So much food. I don't think I've ever seen so much food that looked so delicious on a table in front of me. There was a huge turkey in the centre of the table garnished with roasted turnips and potatoes. There were sweet potatoes, more roasted turnips, carrots and potatoes, corn, mashed potatoes, green beans, stuffing, sweet rolls, bread of various sorts, broccoli, salad, and of course gravy and cranberry sauce. The list could go on and on. Basically every food I could think to eat was on the table.

In fact the only thing that didn't make this moment _the_ best thing ever, was that Edward and I were seated opposite Tanya. We'd tried to move somewhere else but she insisted we sit there. The parents had thought that it was nice, and we'd smiled and sat down, but I could see straight through her and I wasn't buying it.

Once everyone was seated and we gave thanks for the food, not that anyone was particularly religious but it was Thanksgiving and all, we began putting food onto our plates. I could see Emmett further up the table literally shovelling everything he could see onto his plate, Rose ended up taking his plate from him telling him he couldn't have anymore until he'd finished what was on there. I smiled at this and carried on filling my own plate.

Everyone was engaged in conversations around the table and the atmosphere was pleasant. It was very homely, like we were one big family, all together, and it was nice. I'd never really had a Thanksgiving dinner like this before and suddenly I thought there was a lot to be thankful for.

When I'd finished, I sat and looked around. Charlie was talking to David and Carlisle and Esme was laughing with Vivienne. Emmett was seeing how much food he could fit in his mouth at once, making Rose laugh, and Jasper was trying too, although now he was just choking. Alice was hitting his back as she giggled. I looked at Edward who was watching them just as I was, with a smile on his face. I smiled as well. I'd chosen to just ignore Tanya.

Once Jasper had stopped choking and everyone had finished, Carlisle and Esme took out all the food and brought in the desserts. _Round two, ding ding ding!_ There was so much pie, and I loved pie so much. Cherry, strawberry, rhubarb, strawberry and rhubarb, apple and rhubarb, apple, blueberry, mixed berries, and of course pumpkin pie. And there was cake and ice cream too. _Ok, I'm dead, this is heaven_.

I didn't even know where to begin so I took a bit of everything at different times until I felt like I couldn't fit anything into my stomach anymore. Edward was sitting back in his chair with his hands on his stomach, I sat back in my chair and did the same, giggling. He looked at me and chuckled, and I just sat looking at him for a while. Then I looked ahead and saw Tanya glowering at me. The amount of hate on her face shocked me and I sat there looking back at her like a deer in the headlights.

"Tanya, leave Bella alone." Edward said, seeing her face and mine.

"I'm not doing anything, Edward." She said, smirking slightly. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Yes you are, and I'd really appreciate it if you stopped." He said sternly.

"Aw, look at you, trying to protect your little friend. She's not worth it Edward, I on the other hand..." she laughed coldly under her breath,

His jaw clenched but then it relaxed and he spoke,

"I disagree. She's very much worth it. More than a thousand times than you could ever be, and she's a bit more than my 'little friend'..." She narrowed her eyes for a second and then smiled and began pushing the pie left in her bowl around.

"Whatever, Edward. You just keep telling yourself that..."

His eyes widened, "Yeah I will. In fact, I'll tell everyone."

He stood up from his chair, brushing down his shirt. The adults had noticed he'd stood up but the other end of the table were oblivious. Tanya watched him pryingly as did I, it hadn't really clicked what he was about to do.

"Ahem, could I have everyone's attention please." Everyone was watching him now, wondering what it was he was going to say, he stood there looking rather confident,

"I don't think I've ever really given much thanks for anything at Thanksgiving, but this year I have more of a reason to do so. Other than the usual thanks, to my wonderful, loving family, to our loyal friends, and for the time and effort put into that delicious food... but Tanya has just brought to light a person who I am very thankful for."

He smiled at Tanya and everyone's gaze quickly shifted to her and then back to Edward. He sighed smiling.

"I'm thankful for Bella." I noticed Esme smile but then my focus was totally on Edward and he was looking directly at me,

" I'm thankful that you're so kind and so generous. You're funny, intelligent and you're beautiful. I'm thankful for the blush that appears on your face when you're embarrassed, and the sound of your laughter, even your face when you're annoyed. I'm thankful that you're so open minded and you're neutral like Switzerland. I'm thankful you listen to me and you know just what to say and when not to say anything. I feel like you know me so well, and I you. I'm thankful that you're like my best friend, and I'm thankful I can finally call you my girlfriend, because honestly, I adore you."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even see properly because my eyes were welling up with tears. _He's quite the public speaker..._

"Edward..." I managed to get out, although it was barely audible, my throat was tight.

"Yes! Finally! How long have I waited for that, too long!" Alice shrieked clapping her hands together.

"Aw, you guys, I knew you'd get together!" Emmett said loudly. Jasper cleared his throat and Emmett narrowed his eyes at him before digging into his pocket and handing over twenty dollars. Jasper raised one eyebrow and smiled smugly.

"I knew it would happen soon, it's taken you long enough! You guys are perfect!" Rose said, a huge smile on her face.

Tanya, who had been staring at Edward and shaking her head ,turned to her sister and began firing her poisonous darts through her eyes. Rose just rolled her eyes and then ignored her.

Tears began spilling over and I was still unable to speak. _Say something damnit!_ Edward wiped my cheeks as they began to fall and kissed my head,

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled at me as he sat down again. I took one of his hands and placed both of mine around it.

"Edward, that was beautiful. I really do hope you two are happy." Esme smiled kindly as she squeezed Edwards shoulder,

"Yes, Edward. That was lovely, I think you should give some tips to my husband!" Vivienne laughed lightly and then kissed David on the cheek who had a shocked expression,

"And there was me thinking you liked _my_ little speeches..." He said, putting his hand to his heart and then smiling back at her.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Well, good luck to you both. You really are a great kid Edward, so I trust you'll look after her."

"Of course, I will." Carlisle smiled and nodded at him.

Not that I could really look anywhere else but Edward. When I said he could tell them, I was expecting, 'Hey everyone, me and Bella are official now. So yeah.' But what he did come out with was so much better. More than so much better.

However, I think for once I'd reacted the way he'd wanted me to. So that was good.

After everyone had shown their approval and given congratulations, we helped to take the plates and dishes into the kitchen and wash them or load them into the dishwasher. The adults had gone into the drawing room and Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper were in the living room.

Edward and I were in the kitchen, just about to go into the living room and Tanya was drying the last of the plates. Edward took my hand and kissed it before walking with me through the door,

"Bella, look out there's a giant spider next to you!" I heard Tanya cry.

I spun round almost immediately to avoid the creature. I hated spiders, so much. Even more than so much. I couldn't stand to be near them so when she said this, I instantly panicked. However, as I spun round, I smacked my head against the wooden door frame.

"Oh, maybe it wasn't a spider. My bad." She said smugly as she threw down the dish cloth on the side and strode past us through to the living room.

"Oh my fucking god, OW!" I stumbled backwards a bit as I put both hands to my forehead. If that hadn't cut, there would definitely be a bruise. And it hurt so much!

Edward held me and spun me round to face him, "Oh my god, Bella, are you ok?!" his face was full of concern and I couldn't help it, but my eyes began watering as I cradled my head.

"Owwwww." I mumbled, trying to hold back the tears, but it really hurt!

He pulled me over to the fridge and picked me up, putting me on the work surface. Then he opened the freezer and pulled out a pack of ice and held it to my head. I whimpered at the cold contact but after a while there was definitely less pain.

"Bitch!" I said after a while. Edward chuckled,

"That was really evil of her. Maybe we should go and get that holy water you were talking about..."

I smiled at him, "Maybe... but oh my god, this ice on my head is like literally, brain freeze!" I laughed and he smiled.

"Thank you." I said after a little while.

"What for?" he asked, his face was confused although he kept his focus of the ice he was holding to my head.

"For everything. For your little speech, for you in general." He smiled and took the ice pack away from my head, looking into my eyes. Then he looked up at my forehead, and pulled a face,

"Yeah, there's a lump there and it's already bruising." I rolled my eyes,

"Great..." He came closer to me.

"I'll kiss it better."

He put on his crooked smile and he leaned in. He kissed the top of my head where the bump was and then began trailing down the side of my face, I closed my eyes. His lips were so soft against my skin as he kissed down from my brow to my jaw, I was melting. Then his lips came closer to mine, tenderly brushing over them. But I couldn't take it, I'd missed out the first time and I didn't want to wait this time, I pushed myself up slightly so that his lips crashed into mine. The kiss started off tender, setting off fireworks in my stomach, but I soon tried to deepen it, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his as he slid his arms round my waist.

I felt his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I eagerly allowed. I felt him chuckle slightly as I did so, and then our tongues were dancing with each other. I was glad I was sitting on the counter because I was sure I'd be on the floor right now. I could smell him all around me and I could taste him to. It was luscious. And all to soon we had to pull away for air. I smiled as I kept my hold on him,

"I was right, you do taste delicious." He said, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad, so do you. That was very nice. Very very nice."

He kissed my forehead again, "Well, it's the least I can do, being your boyfriend and all." He smiled widely.

Ah, Edward was my boyfriend. _Oh such joy!_

_Edward is my boyfriend. Mine. Me. Edward. Me and Edward. Edward and I. Together._

**:D YAY! **

**It took me forever but I finally got it all out... SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT DID YOU LIKE/DISLIKE ETC ETC?**

**Random names for Jasper and Rose's parents... ahha, I love the name Vivienne though, and Vienna, I love the name Vienna, maybe I should have put it as that..**

**ANYWAY, so they're officially together now! Which means they're relationship will be progressing, if you know what I mean... ;) hahahaha!**

**I tried to make Tanya really bitchy, but then I decided I didn't want her REALLY bitchy, but then I don't even know how I thought she ended up. I think she was sort of subtly bitchy, making snidey comments and what not, but yeah maybe I could have improved her... what do you think? I don't think she'd coming back anytime soon so I just really want to know what you thought of her... hmm**

**Also, I was just wondering, this isn't a definite idea, but would anyone like Jacob in this at all? I mean, I hate Jacob, hate hate hate hate, but I think it could be funny for him to think he has a chance with Bella whilst just pissing Edward off... hmm, not sure, we'll see...**

**AH, I'm feeling pretty ill at the moment, thanks to SOMEONE.. you know who you are!!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you all again for reading, I love you even more if you review or favourite or something, nah, I'll love you all anyway... but please, I do love reviews!**

**MWAH MWAH XOXO**

**+IF I HAVE TO HEAR ANY TAYLOR SWIFTS FRIKKIN SONGS EVER AGAIN, I'M GOING TO ... DIE!!! GAHCDSCHDSCLHDSVIHFCJKVFOLJDPJFCL**


	10. Lovers, Keep On The Road Your On

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters... sad times.**

**Usual thanks to the reviewers and readers! I love you all very much! Thank you!**

**I'm sorry but I'm really tired and not very well so I haven't replied to some reviews I wanted to or what not, but I wanted to get this up tonight so...**

**I would say it'd a 'filler' chapter I suppose, so meh, I hope you enjoy it, it gets a bit... frisky ;) hahaha**

**ANYWAY, read it, enjoy it and make sure you review it!**

**It's on...**

**Chapter 10- Lovers, keep on the road you're on **

**EPOV**

We stayed in the kitchen for some time after, Bella sitting on the work surface and me holding the ice to her head. I really didn't appreciate Tanya being so snidey and immature, in fact I was quite angry with her for making Bella hurt herself. I did have to admit though, my anger was definitely subdued by the kiss Bella and I just had. I looked down at her as I held the ice, she smiled sweetly and her eyes looked up to meet mine.

She had the most amazing eyes. I loved to look at them; they were so deep, so wondrous. It was so easy to forget where I was when I looked into them, and most of the time I found myself not wanting to break free of the hold they had on me. The hold she had on me.

"Edward, I honestly can't feel my head anymore. I think you can take it off now." She said, snorting. I took the ice away from her head and saw that the bump had gone down and there was a bit of bruising, but nothing too noticeable.

"Hmm, well it's gone down now." She rolled her eyes and pretended to wipe sweat from her brow,

"Phew! For a moment I thought I was going to look like a rhino... not cool." She giggled to herself as she jumped down from the counter, stumbling a bit. I put my hands on her waist to keep her steady,

"Are you ok?" Maybe she had hit her head harder than I thought... I looked at her concerned,

"Woah, yeah, head rush!" she fluttered her eyes for a second then she steadied herself and smiled, "Edward, I'm fine. I don't think I have concussion."

"Hmm." I wasn't so sure, but then I supposed she would know what concussion was like more than I did. She'd probably had it a millions times.

"Edward, trust me, I know. I'm absolutely fine, other than my head feeling like an ice-pop..." she put her arms around my waist and I hugged her.

"Mm, good." She rested her head on my chest and I nestled mine in her hair, inhaling her sweet aroma. We stood embracing each other and I felt Bella giggling. I pulled away from her hair to look at her face,

"What are you laughing at?" I said, trying to read her. She looked up at me with a huge grin,

"I'm your giiiirlfriend. I just think it's funny. I mean, you're... amazing, and then there's me... and I just can't even believe today. I'm sure I'll wake up soon and this will have just been another wonderful Edward filled dream..." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"'_Another_ wonderful Edward filled dream'?" I smiled her and she nodded,

"Mhm, but in my dreams you would have kissed me by now..." She began biting her lip. She looked so cute when she did that, sexy even.

"Is that so?" I smirked as I leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips, then I smiled at her, "Well?"

"Mm, I'm still not convinced I'm awake, I think you need to do it again." She smiled widely and I kissed her again just as Jasper walked in.

"I heard Bella walked into the doorframe?! Ah Bella, you're priceless, I swear, I wish I could have seen it!" He walked over to the cupboard to get a glass and then the fridge,

"Anyway, Alice said to hurry up and get in the living room because she wants to put a movie on, but I can see you're busy..." He winked and poured himself a glass of milk and then headed towards a different cupboard, reaching up for the cookies.

Bella laughed quietly, "No, no, we're coming." I sighed, as she took my hand and started leading me out of the kitchen. Luckily for us, Tanya appeared to be bored of making hateful comments, or maybe she had nothing left to say, and sat on the sofa next to Rose and Emmett, without so much as looking up at us when we came in.

As much as it killed me to think, I did feel kind of sorry for her. When we had been together, I'd known her very well... well, her character at least, and although I knew she always had this malicious side to her, it only really came out when she was upset. It must have been hard for her, coming here, seeing me with Bella, just after she'd broken up with her boyfriend as well...

It didn't excuse what she'd done or how she was behaving towards Bella and Alice, and I was still very much angry at her, but I did... pity her. I'd found Bella, and she was more than wonderful, Jasper had Alice and Rose had Emmett. She was here, alone, just after breaking up with her boyfriend and no doubt we'd be watching some sort of romcom. It must have been torture, although I knew all too well what it was like to be the third wheel... or the fifth one in my case.

I sat down on the smaller sofa and Bella placed herself next to me. Alice decided we were going to watch 'Knocked Up'. She'd made me watch this before and I'd actually come to like it. Sometimes the humour was a bit coarse for my taste, but there were some good bits and the overall plot was alright, but Bella hadn't seen it before. She scooted ever closer to me, putting her feet up.

I wasn't really watching the film that well, I was watching Bella. She had changed her positioning on the sofa so that now, she had her body turned away from me, but leaning against me, with her legs on the sofa. I had my arm around her and she was resting her head on it as she held my hand.

She would giggle at all the funny bits and anytime there was a sex scene, I felt her body tense slightly and she'd vaguely shift her position. I wondered what it was she was thinking, maybe she was just awkward being around everyone, maybe it was just me...?

When the film finished, all the parents came into the room. Carlisle and Esme stood, Carlisle with his arm wrapped around his wife, at the doorway. Charlie sat down at the end of the longer sofa, and Vivienne and Daniel stood near the TV.

"Come on children, I think it's time for us to leave. We've got to call you're grandparents before they go to bed... hm, we might be a bit late, I didn't realise the time." Vivienne looked down at her watch and frowned. It was half eleven, I hadn't realised the time either.

Jasper stretched, "Ok. Well, it's been great, again! Here's hoping next year is just as good." Alice smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Tanya and Rose stood up and smiled,

"Thanks so much for having us. I've had a lovely time and I think Tanya has too..." Rose began and Tanya smiled at Esme and Carlisle and then looked down at the floor.

"It's been wonderful to have you all here together. You've been a delight, so thank you. Viv, we'll have to go out for lunch or something soon." Vivienne smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you again, it's been fun! I always enjoy myself when I'm here!" David said merrily,

"Hmm, perhaps a bit too much..." Vivienne muttered patting his stomach and then laughed. David shook Carlisle's hand and then moved over to Charlie,

"It's wonderful to meet you Charlie, you should be sure to play golf with Carlisle and I, or maybe some fishing, I seem to have a knack for that." Charlie's eyes widened when he said fishing, and shook his hand enthusiastically,

"I'll be sure to do so. It was nice meeting you too." Once all the goodbyes had been said and the Hales had left (Tanya had been sure to give Bella one last glare before she left), Charlie stretched,

"Well Bells, I think we should be heading out as well. I don't trust the roads too late at night." Bella moved so that her feet were on the floor, she looked as if she was about to get up and then she stopped,

"Umm, actually Dad, can I stay here tonight? I know it's school again tomorrow but... if it's ok?" She looked over to Esme and Carlisle who nodded and smiled. We would normally go back to school two days after Thanksgiving, but due to the gas leek last month, they thought we'd apparently already missed too much. _A week for gods sake_.

He followed her gaze and then looked back at her, and then me, and his face twitched slightly, "Well..."

She looked at me briefly, "Oh, I'll be sleeping in Alice's room..." she blushed. I chuckled under my breath as she looked down at her hands.

Charlie looked down and I could tell he felt awkward too and I had to hold so not to let out a loud laugh, "Hmm, I guess so... well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then, sweetie. Goodnight kids."

"See you later Dad, sleep well."

He got up and walked to the front door with Esme and Carlisle, who I'm sure were ensuring him Bella would be safely tucked up in Alice's bed, but I thought otherwise, not that they'd actually mind. There would be no way I could sleep tonight knowing she wasn't that far away from me. She'd slept over plenty of times before and I would often sit and wonder through the night, what she would look like if she was lying next to me, did she always sleep talk, waking up to her in the morning... Surely I couldn't be deprived of that again, not after today?

At Halloween she had slept in my bed, but I'd slept on the couch so I wouldn't freak her out in the morning, and she was sick a lot through the night so I thought she may unconsciously appreciate the space. But tonight she was fine, she wasn't drunk, she wasn't sick or passed out, she was just Bella.

"You're all going to school tomorrow aren't you? Well, maybe you should think about heading to bed, it's been a long day and you're going to have to get up early." Carlisle smiled at us all from the doorway again. Alice got up and stretched,

"Yeah, come on Bella, we should put our pyjama's on. I'm pretty depleted any who..." she yawned. _Alice, tired?! This was a rare occasion._

"I'm not, I'm so awake right now. I'm like, I don't even know, something that's really awake. Woo, bring on school tomorrow, I'm ready for it!" Emmett stood up and started boxing the air.

Bella giggled as Alice walked over and took her hand leading her away up the stairs, Carlisle went up the stairs shortly after them. I stayed in the living room with Emmett watching him box the air.

"Emmett, go to bed." He stopped boxing and sighed, lowering his head,

"My big ol' bed is so empty without Rose though. I get lonely, and bored..." I shook my head and smiled at him. Bored, huh. He didn't mean bored, more sexually frustrated. Yes, it was possible for him to get frustrated after just two nights without. How did I know it'd been two nights? Oh, believe me, I knew... kept me up all night.

"Well, I don't know, call her or something..." He thought for a moment and then his face lit up. _Who knows how you survived eating dinner in the dining room after the last time you went in there... I can still see the images, ahhhhh!_

"Hm, you may have an idea there little brother." He nodded to himself grinning, "Awesome... uh, yeah, I'm going now. Later, dude." He winked at me as he left to jog up the stairs.

I slouched into the sofa and sighed. I had to take a minute to process the last few hours. Thanksgiving, all that food, my family, the movie, Tanya... Bella, our kiss. I smiled as I recalled the last part. _Bella_. I got up from the sofa and went to my room to change.

I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and set off for Alice's room. _That's right 'set off' because it was such a trek away..._

I could hear her and Bella talking through the door,

"_Do you have any then, I can't find mine?"_

"_Uh, of course! Try the bottom drawer, there are loads of different coloured ones in there, some are better than others. I use the blue one when Jasper's over, it leaves you feeling, hm, silky..." silky?_ What were they talking about?

"_Aha, right... well, since Edward and I are official, I suppose I shouldn't really take any chances... I'll go with the blue ."_

"_Oh, Bella." _Alice giggled,

"_What?!"_ I could here the smile in Bella's voice and then it sounded like she'd gone into the bathroom. I was so lost_,_ what the hell were they talking about here?!

After hovering outside, I finally knocked on the door. I certainly wasn't going to just walk in now, after hearing that, I didn't know what I expected to walk in on, and that made me nervous... but slightly curious. Alice opened the door, standing in her pyjama shorts a vest top, still giggling,

"Oh, Edward, hello." She stepped out of the way and I moved in to sit on the end of her bed eyeing her suspiciously. Bella had obviously gone into the bathroom, I could hear running water and the door was shut.

I didn't really need to have a reason to be in Alice's room, I was always here, so she didn't question me and sat down at her beauty table and started plucking her eyebrows. Every now and then she would stop and wince and then carry on,

"Beauty is pain..." she muttered to herself as she continued. I laughed under my breath and I saw she had narrowed her eyes at me in the mirror.

I realised the water in the bathroom had turned off but Bella hadn't come out yet. I sighed and fell back on the bed so I was staring at the ceiling. The door suddenly opened,

"Hey Alice, you were right, the blue one is the best. I feel so much better now, I swear it was like a bloody jungle down there! Well, not quite, it wasn't actually that bad at all, but still, definitely feeling silky. I'm going to have to get myself some... here's hoping Edward gets to actually appreciate this... some time." She giggled slightly

Bella obviously hadn't noticed me on the bed. She was standing wrapped in a towel, smiling as she inspected a blue shaving stick. _Oh, that's what they were talking about... _I laughed internally and sat up, making my presence known. Alice turned away from Bella and began laughing at the mirror in front of her, seeing my reflection.

Bella looked up then, clearly noting the movement. I smiled at her and a sudden expression of mortification became evident on her face. Her cheeks immediately heated up turning a bright red. The hand with the shaving stick dropped down and went behind her back,

"Oh, uh..." She turned around quickly and went straight back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Alice was laughing loudly, and I shook my head smiling.

_So, she's looking forward to some Edward, eh? That's good to know..._

"Oh god, she's not going to be out of there for ages. I bet she's so embarrassed! Aw, poor Bells, but that was rather funny..." Alice giggled, raising the tweezers back to her eyebrows. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

Sure enough, it was another twenty minutes before Bella re-emerged from the bathroom. She came out, looking down at the floor now dressed in her pyjamas. A tank top and a very short pair of shorts that showed off her beautiful cream legs. She hesitated for a moment and then crossed the room to the bed where she sat next to me, her eyes still on the floor. I laughed and nudged her but she continued to stare down, her cheeks filling with blush again.

I smiled and got up, picking up one of her hands hinting at her to stand up. She looked down for a while more and then looked at me questioningly but stood up. Alice span round,

"Uh, where d'you think you're going?" She asked with narrow eyes,

"To my room." I answered, shrugging,

"Um, no you're not." Her voice was stern, not that I cared, she always tried to be in charge. _God knows what she's like with Jasper, 'If you're good, maybe you can be on top next week.'_

"Uh, yes we are." I said bluntly, walking towards the door with Bella in tow,

"No you're not! Bella's sleeping in here with me!" Alice said louder and angrier, standing up from the table and walking towards us.

"No she's not." I said trying to take Bella with me through the door but she'd stopped in the doorway, shaking her head.

"Yeah, hello, hi, there." She said letting go of my hand and waving at us both, "This is a stupid argument and I think I should have the deciding vote here seeing as it is about where _I'm_ sleeping. I didn't even know I was that desirable, geez. Both of you are being stupid. Now Edward," She turned to me, "I did say to Charlie I'd be staying in Alice's room, so."

Alice stood behind her smiling smugly at me and stuck her tongue out. The thing is she really was _that_ desirable to me so I really wasn't going to go without her.

She sighed and then turned to Alice, "However, I'm always in here and it wouldn't kill you Alice. I mean, Edward is my boyfriend now, so I think I'm allowed to sleep in the same bed as him..."

Alice's face dropped into a scowl and I smiled smugly at her, "Yeah, _sleep_ in the same bed... the key word is sleep." she said, again narrowing her eyes at me. I laughed quietly,

"Alice...!" Bella said, her eyes wide. Alice waved her hand dismissively in the air and turned back and sat down at her table,

"Fine, whatever, I don't even care. Just don't come crying to me when you're falling asleep all of tomorrow..."

"Alice, nothing is going to happen so just calm down." I said, Bella turned to look at me and it looked like she was a bit disappointed, but then she smiled and took my hand. I kissed it and we left the room,

"Goodnight Alice, I love you." Bella called back,

"Whatever." Alice said, closing her door.

**BPOV**

Always me. _Always_ me. It had to be me talking about shaving... down below, and then Edward being in the room. I was starting to wonder if my whole life was just going to be one big embarrassment. And he was laughing at me so he had obviously caught on. Did he just think I was being ridiculous because he didn't want to do anything with me yet? _Oh god, I hope he's not one of those 'nothing before marriage' types, with him being so sexy, resistance would be futile..._

How embarrassing. _And you said something about 'a jungle'!!!! SHAAAAME._ Wow, it gets better.

I was lying in his bed, with the quilt covers right up, but I could still see him on the other side of the room going in and out of the bathroom. He left the bathroom door open and I could hear him brushing his teeth and running water.

Earlier he'd said to Alice nothing was going to happen. I don't know what I'd really been thinking of but I was really quite disappointed when he said this. I mean, I just wanted to jump him on a day to day basis, so in my mind, I'd just been rejected. Although it wasn't really rejection at all, it's just how I saw it. Maybe he was just scared or something. I'd never directly asked him if he'd had sex already, I mean he had mentioned Tanya having 'all' of him when we were on the phone that night, but I guess we were never at that point as to bring it up...

He came out of the bathroom, shutting the door and turning off the light. He smiled at me as he came towards the bed,

"Um, Edward..." he pulled back the sheets of bed and got in, I sat up a bit.

"Yes, love?" I sighed; I didn't wait to make things awkward.

"I was just wondering... have you ever..." he was watching me, waiting, which really made me feel like I was being put on the spot. _Oh god, here we go... _

"Have you ever... slept with anyone?" He looked at me for a while before speaking,

"...Have you?"

"No..."

He looked at me for some time again, searching my face. Then he sighed.

"Yeah, I have... with Tanya." He looked down seeming almost ashamed of himself.

Of course he'd slept with her! She was beautiful and he was so damn sexy, they would both have to be crazy not to have done. And the thought wasn't making me feel any better. _So you're the only virgin in the house... nice._

"Oh... ok." I said quietly. I was being stupid, I mean I'd asked the question, I'd brought this up. There was no point in getting upset now... but I was anyway. What did I expect him to say, 'oh no of course not, I've been saving myself for you, even before I knew you.' Hm, I don't think so. I felt like the 40 year old virgin at 17...

"Bella..." He pulled me from my sitting position into his arms. He wrapped them around me and held me close. I sighed, it was so easy and so comfortable to mould to Edward, it made me feel a bit better, but I was still upset. It wasn't his fault though, he didn't even know me then, and they were seeing each other... I knew this was ridiculous but I couldn't help it.

_YOU ARE BEING SO ANNOYING NOW, GET OVER IT._ Waa.

"Bella, don't worry about it, I'm not going to push you into anything." He kissed my forehead in an attempt to soothe me,

"I'm not worried..." I wasn't worried, I wouldn't have minded if he was a bit more forward. He looked into my eyes and I frowned,

"Well then don't be upset." He said, still looking deeply into them.

"I'm not upset." I said breaking away from his gaze. _LIES_.

"...Yes, you are." He sounded annoyed now. It was annoying that I was so damn readable, I mean, what the hell. I _was_ upset and he could tell I was, but still.

"No, I'm not." I said frowning again,

"Bella, you are."

"Edward, I'm no-" he cut me off before I'd finished,

"Yes Bella, you are. You are so damn stubborn to admit it, but you are. I can see it in your eyes. I know you, so you can stop pretending." He said rather harshly for Edward which was a bit of a shock to the system. And since when was I stubborn?!

_Uh... cough cough..._ And my damn eyes, the traitors!

There was a pause for a moment. Then he sighed,

"I'm sorry, I just want you to talk to me. You close yourself off and I can't be in your head Bella, so it's frustrating. Luckily you give a lot away with your eyes, but even so, I can only gather so much from them. I just... I don't want you to be upset..." I felt him tighten our embrace slightly,

"Edward... it's just me, being stupid, again. Honestly. I just sort of wish you hadn't, or if you had it was with me and not her..." He smiled and began kissing my neck.

"Bella I wish it was with you too, but that was then and this is now. As much as I'd like to, there isn't anything I can do to change that."

"I guess..." I whispered as he continued to trail his kisses up and down my neck. Each one sent a shiver through my body. We were in a full embrace but I'd tilted my head back now so that he could get more easily to my neck, also so that there was more of my neck for his soft lips to kiss.

"Does this count as our first fight then?" I said breathlessly,

"Hm, well there really wasn't that much 'fighting', just you being stubborn." I frowned then but his kisses were so delightful I couldn't keep it up for long,

"Well, I'm saying it was. Let's not have another one for a while, although you do look sexy when you're annoyed. Actually, you look pretty sexy most of the time..." I didn't know where this was all coming from but I wasn't stopping it.

He chuckled into my neck and rolled us so that he was hovering above me,

"Most of the time?" he said smiling smugly above me. I smiled,

"Ok, all of the time."

As soon as I'd said it, he began kissing me. Just like our bodies, our lips easily moulded to each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting him to be closer to me, I pulled him down further. He soon pulled away from my mouth and was again at my neck. Planting small kisses everywhere, and then he continued down to my chest where he did the same. My breathing was rapidly increasing as he kissed me. Every now and then I'd let out a small whimper to which he'd smile at me.

"What happened to _sleep_ being the key word?" I said between breaths, it was getting increasingly hard to breathe already. Edward had this effect on me normally, but now I was wondering how long I could go before needing a ventilator.

"We will sleep, sweetheart, just not right now."

He pulled down the cover that was over us, exposing our bottom halves. He looked down and smiled. I could see that he'd become excited and his member was making its presence known. _Hm, and what a large one it seems to be..._ I bit my lip as he carried on with his kisses. I'd removed my bra since I was in my pyjamas, so when he reached my breasts, he kissed my nipples that were already erect against the material of my top.

"Edward..." I moaned quietly. Then I rather boldly reached down and grabbed his crotch. The material of his sweatpants meant I could easily feel what was on the other side, so I began caressing it. He closed his eyes and began to stiffen at my touch but then relaxed,

"Bella... uh..." I carried on until he removed my hand,

"You please me enough everyday, just by being alive. It's my turn."

Not that this wasn't true for me as well, I let him continue kissing the material of my top all the way down to where there was a gap between the top and my shorts.

I shivered at the contact as he kissed my skin again. He smiled and began pulling down my shorts. I could already feel myself beginning to pool between my legs and my breathing rate was getting unhealthy so I tried to concentrate on that to stop myself from hyperventilating. It was very hard though, seeing as Edward had pulled them down as far as he wanted and was starting to kiss my inner thigh. _No, no! Breathing in, and out, in, and out...!_

I let out a hiss of breath and started involuntarily bucking my hips towards him. He smiled and then grazed his fingers over my covered core, causing me to arch my back,

"You're so wet already, my darling..." he started slowly edging the lace panties down, but he was going _so_ slowly. I needed him to hurry up, all this built up excitement needed to find its release. My body was screaming for him to hurry up and he was going to have to pick up the pace,

"Edward." I whispered as he finally pulled down my panties. Surprisingly, I didn't feel embarrassed being exposed to him, I was comfortable with him, being like this. He stared at me and then started kissing down from where he had stopped,

"Mm, so I guess this is what you meant by silky." I would have laughed but I was too caught up in his kisses and how close he was to my core.

He finally reached it and began kissing my folds. I squirmed at the feel and he carried on kissing, then he pulled up his hand and started rubbing me, increasing in both speed and pressure as time went on.

"Oh... Edward!" I moaned, continuing to buck my hips.

He smiled and kissed my clit before inserting a finger into me, pushing it in and out. He put butterfly kisses all over my face as I gasped and held on to his bed sheets,

"Oh, Edward... faster." I heard him chuckle under his breath and felt him increasing the rhythm, inserting another finger. But I wanted him to be deeper so I pushed myself down further onto his hand, moaning loudly as I did so.

"Do you like that my love?" he said, I cheeky smile on his face and before pressing his lips against mine. I really did, I was now beginning to see why people always seemed so eager to run off to separate rooms with their other halves... _I told you, you miss out on everything that is good!_ Well, not this time.

"Mhm... oh... I'm... I'm going to..." I could feel my release was impending and all too soon it was crashing down on me, surges of this pleasurable electricity, waves of pure ecstasy jolting through my body. I moaned out loudly as I was drowned in it it.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Edward looked up at it,

"I hope that's the sound of _SLEEPING_ I hear!" It was Alice calling in a shrill voice.

"Yes Alice, it is. Now go away!" he threw a book that was on the bedside table at the door.

"Fine, I'm going, honestly I don't really want to hang around, I was only coming up because I thought you'd still be awake and I wanted to ask if you had my hair straighteners, and apparently you are awake... or at least Bella is."

"Alice, why would I have them?! Go to bed!"

"Well I don't know Edward, that's why I came to ask! Ugh, goodnight." Edward sighed as Alice's small footsteps on the stairs could be heard.

He kissed my cheek as I lay there, still panting, and pulled up my shorts, pulling the cover up over us as he came back up. He caught me from the side and we stayed in an embrace, him kissing my neck. I was really quite tired after that, and I found myself slipping in and out of consciousness,

"Sorry, you know what Alice is like. Anyway, how was that for you, beautiful?" he whispered into my ear

"Mm, it was so good... amazing even... for me." I said drowsily, my sentence structure was always a bit faulty when I was tired, I found it was a bit like being drunk.

He laughed lightly against my neck and then kissed it,

"Good, now sleep my Bella, otherwise everything Alice said would happen will happen. She can't be right and you won't be crying to her tomorrow about how tired you are."

"Alice always seems to be right though." He slipped his fingers under the hem of my shorts,

"I know." I smiled and drifted into a peaceful sleep in Edwards arms. The best place I could think to be, ever.

**Mm, so there we go.**

**A short chapter I think, well not too short... oh whatever! I don't think I've written anything like that before so excuse me if it was bad! BUT be sure to note this is just the beginning mahahah! BRING ON THE LEMONS!!**

**Anyway, thoughts, queries, grievances? Let's hear them!**

**I haven't really got a lot to say here since I don't know, I think the whole thing was pretty self-explanatory, however, if there was a bit you didn't get or whatever, just ask :) **

**I don't like that this bit is so small, so here's something on my life:**

**I got my hair done yesterday and went to a party last night, as far as I remember it was really good! I woke up this morning on their sofa, on my own since everyone else was upstairs (and they have a big house so I had to go up two sets of stairs to get to everyone else!), in the living room, and I was sore all over, and I keep finding random bruises, but all in all, it was a lot of fun! And the reminiscing in the morning, who got with who, who did what where and when, was really funny. I love my friends...**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, BE SURE TO REVIEW!! PLEASE!! MUCH LOVE MY DARLINGS, MWAH XOXO**


	11. Now My Feet Won't Touch The Ground

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's never going to be, I know, but I love you Twilight!**

**SO :D I'm in a very happy mood. Very very happy mood, which is really weird because there is absolutely NOTHING to be happy about at the moment... I'll continue in the A/N at the end... I thought you were all deserving of a longer chapter, so here it is, I think it's just about as long as Chapter 5, which is the longest one so far. I'm trying to think what happens... I SHOULD KNOW, I WROTE IT GOD DAMN!... urr... you know, I'll write up everything I want to say at the end.**

**Thank you again to all the readers, reviewers, favouriters etc etc. Love to you all. SO, READ AND ENJOY, THEN REVIEW AND BE SURE TO READ THE END A/N I'M SURE I'LL HAVE PLENTY TO SAY... (I nearly always do haha!)**

**Onwards and upwards...**

**Chapter 11- Now My Feet Won't Touch the Ground**

**BPOV**

I'd woken up the next day still in Edwards arms, and honestly I would have stayed there forever if we didn't have to go to school. He was still asleep when I woke, his face so gentle and tranquil. I wanted to just lie here and watch him, there like an angel, but I needed to get up, otherwise I never would. I reluctantly rolled out from his arms and went to Alice's room to get some clothes.

I already had clothes in her room, she'd even been so generous as to clear a small section of her huge walk in wardrobe in which I could keep my clothes or any clothes she decided to buy for me when she was shopping. It was really quite fun going in and seeing what would be there this time; it wasn't so great if I caught sight of the price tags so I would often pull them off without looking or just ignore that item of clothing altogether.

Alice was in her bathroom and I imagined she'd probably be in a mood with me anyway for staying in Edwards room, so I grabbed a green, knitted, long sleeved tunic and a pair of leggings since it was cold outside, being late November, and a chestnut pair of Uggs. She had them in every colour of the rainbow so she wouldn't be bothered. She'd probably celebrate the fact I was borrowing her things.

Once I had what I wanted, I headed back to Edwards room. He was in the bathroom and since I'd had a shower the night before, I thought I was fine and so put on my clothes, inspecting things around Edwards room once I was dressed. I went over to his bedside table and picked up the picture that was on there, the one I'd seen after Halloween, of him and Alice when they were younger.

They both looked adorable, Edward looking grumpy and Alice so happy. I smiled at the picture in my hand remembering happier parts of my own childhood.

"What's that you're looking at?" Edward asked from behind me, I was a bit startled as I hadn't heard him come out of the bathroom.

I turned round to see him drying his hair with a towel in just his boxers.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

_He's not real, no-one can be this perfect, surely?!_

He was beautiful. His body was just stunning. Each muscle perfectly sculpted and so toned, if he hadn't been so breathtakingly gorgeous that I could actually move, I would have walked over to him and felt every single one. I took a second to catch my breath and even when I spoke , I stuttered.

"Oh, um... uh, this picture." I waved it at him smiling, although for a second I had forgotten it was even in my hand.

He crossed the room, throwing the towel onto the couch, and looked over my shoulder at the picture,

"Oh that, ha ha! Yeah, well, Alice will be Alice..." I smiled, looking down at the picture again,

"I must say, you look like a particularly happy child. This is when she dressed you up as a girl right?"

"Well, I didn't dress myself like that." I turned round to face him,

"Huh, well you watch The Hills, you've seen a lot of girly films and an awful amount of Disney, including Hannah Montana..."

He looked shocked but was smiling at me, " I don't know what it is you are trying to insinuate Isabella Swan, but I think you are mistaken. It's not my fault, I've been living with Alice for the whole of my life, what was I supposed to do?! And I quite like The Hills..."

I giggled and put my arms around his neck, "Oh you poor baby, what has she done to you?" He put out his bottom lip and I laughed, kissing him quickly although I felt him try to keep me there as long as possible and at first I couldn't complain.

Then I felt him move his hands from my hips further down and I gasped,

"Mm... Edward, stoppppp, I would like breakfast before school so we have to go downstairs now..." I pulled away from him holding his face in my hands. He tried to tilt forward and capture my lips again but I pulled my head back. _Boy, it wasn't easy!_

"Nope, I told you, you'll distract me and then we'll be late." He sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping his hands from me.

"Fine. At least I don't have to hold back so much at school now." He gave a cheeky smile and I pushed him softly,

"Edward, get changed." I giggled. _No Edward, don't get changed, clothes weren't meant to cover such beauty!_

After he was changed into a shirt, cardigan and slim legged jeans, we went downstairs to the kitchen. Alice was already there along with Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle looked up from his newspaper and smiled at us when we walked in, and Esme moved across the room to pour herself some coffee, smiling as she did so,

"Good morning you two, would you like me to make you anything for breakfast?"

"I'll get myself something, but thank you Mom."

"Bella?"

"Mm, I'm ok thank you Esme, I think I'll just stick to a bowl of cereal." I smiled at her.

"Lucky Charms?"

"You know me so well." She laughed and went to get a box of it from the cupboard.

"I can't believe you eat that stuff Bella, it's fowl! You are the only reason we even buy it!" Alice said looking at the bowl her mother had now filled with Lucky Charms in disgust.

"Bella, it's really not nice, why do you like it so much?" Edward pinched my side as he headed over to the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk.

"Because." I said, thanking Esme for the bowl and sitting down next to Alice who was at the breakfast bar with this months Vogue, a cup of coffee and a croissant,

"Artificial colours and flavours, god knows how much sugar content, marshmallows and Lucky the Leprechaun on the box. What's not to like?!"

Alice eyed me like I was speaking a different language and then turned back to her magazine. Edward was leaning on the work surface drinking his milk but I could see him smirking at me as he drank it, he looked so cute. I shook my head smiling and carried on with my food.

"Right," Carlisle said suddenly, closing his newspaper and putting it under his arm, " I, my darling, am heading out to work because _unfortunately_ not all of us are lucky enough to have days off like you." He walked over to Esme and kissed her delicately on the lips.

Unlike most parent's it wasn't cringe worthy at all to seem them being openly affectionate with each other. The last time I'd seen my mom and Phil kissing in front of me, I was nearly physically sick, despite how much I loved them both.

He patted Edward on the shoulder and kissed Alice and I on the cheeks as he headed out of the kitchen. Emmett came in shortly after looking like the living dead.

"What's up with you?" Alice said not even looking up from her magazine.

"I'm.. . so... tired." He said putting his head down on the breakfast bar. Esme laughed lightly and patted his back placing a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thanks Mom." He said, looking up and smiling at her.

"No problem, you're still my baby, you still need looking after." She smiled sweetly at him and then went to lean on the counter next to the sink, with her coffee in hand.

"What happened to being so pumped and ready for today?" Edward said, rinsing out his glass.

"Well, I was, but I didn't get much sleep last night in the end. I was on the phone to Rose..."

Esme nearly chocked on the coffee she'd just drank,

"Oh darling, you didn't! You're absolutely terrible...!" she chuckled. I loved Esme's laugh, it was so... nice.

"Well I'm sorry but I was bored and Edward suggested it!" Everyone turned to look at Edward who innocently put his hands up in his defence,

"Hey, I meant nothing by it other than talking to Rose, I didn't say what they should talk _about_..." We all laughed at him and then carried on eating breakfast and talking about various other things, like school.

It reminded me of why I loved being with the Cullen's, even though Carlisle wasn't here so it wasn't actually complete, it still felt as if they were a family. One that I felt I was already part of. And I loved that.

***

I'd managed to get the passenger seat of Edwards car this morning, leaving Alice to the back. I looked out of the window as we pulled into the car park. _Ugh, school_. I hadn't really thought about it before, but people at school weren't aware at all of Edward and I, so this was going to be fun. They'd just got over me being 'the new girl', but it looked like 'Freak Show Bella' was on a comeback tour... _everybody come and stare, you won't believe your eyes!_

I saw Emmetts car was parked beside us and he and Rose were already walking off with some of their friends. Alice had smiled and quickly got out of the car when she saw Jasper, jumping on him as if they'd been apart for months.

Edward turned to look at me as I rested my head back in the headrest and sighed. This could go either one of two ways.

A) I would be loathed by every girl in school and need to hire security guards in order to keep people who wished to kill me away,

or

B) I could walk into school and rub it in everyone's faces that we were together.

As much as I liked the idea of b), I thought realistically a) was more likely to actually happen. I could see there wasn't really a way out of it so I wrapped my scarf round me and turned to look at Edward,

"You ready?" he said smiling, _oh easy for him, he won't be hated!_ I sighed again,

"As ready as I'll ever be, which by the way, isn't ready at all. If I'm dead by the end of today, I'm haunting you." I opened the door and put my bag on my arm,

"I won't let anyone close enough to kill you." He said closing the door of his car and locking it,

"It won't matter if you're close or far, after today there'll probably be snipers out to get me..." The cold breeze whirled past and I shivered, pulling my cream scarf up further over my face.

"I don't see why you seem to think it will be any different for me. I think just about every guy in school is going to want to assassinate me." He moved round the car and we began walking behind Jasper and Alice. Alice was holding onto Jaspers hand swinging it.

I watched them for a while and then titled my head backwards, "Why does everything have to be so hard!"

We'd reached the doors to the school. I could see on the other side was hell. I was safe here for now, on this side, not in hell, more like purgatory. So I stopped , although Jasper and Alice had already gone in.

"Bella, it's not hard, it's easy. Just you and me."

I looked at him and shifted my weight from one leg to the other, titling my head. Hm, maybe we can do plan b....

"You're right. Whatever. Yeah, lets do this." I smiled and inhaled deeply. He took my hand and kissed it, then we walked through the doors. Through the doors, into hell.

At first no-one appeared to have noticed us, I moved closer to Edward and held onto his arm. Apparently this action set off every single girl in schools Edward radar and all of a sudden it felt like a thousand eyes were on us.

"Oh my god, Edward, I told you!" I whispered to him, he chuckled

"Just ignore them, I am." I looked around to see quite a few boys were nudging each other and nodding towards Edward. But to be honest, this was nothing compared to the looks I was getting.

If looks could kill, I would have died as soon as I touched Edwards arm. Even freshmen were glaring me down, this was ridiculous. This was horrible. So it was then, that out of no-where I had a spurt of new found confidence, plan b was definitely happening.

"Edward, just work with me here..." I whispered to him, he looked at me confused but then smiled.

Everyone was still watching us, whispering between themselves, they really weren't subtle at all. I mean, I thought I was bad, but these folks were terrible. I rolled my eyes, noticing Jessica further up the hall and Emma and Hailey even further up from her. Hailey was smiling at me, probably the only one in the whole school doing so, Emma looked heartbroken and Jessica was fuming.

I opened my locker and Edward leaned on the locker next to me, crossing his arms over his chest. I took some things out and put things in. I held the door open and looked at him, speaking only so he could hear but changing my facial expressions for those watching,

"Ok, seriously Edward, I can't deal with these crazy people trying to kill me with their looks. So, just go with this and do something... I don't know, act."

He laughed and looked down at the floor, "I don't think I'm as good an actor as you Bella. And anyway, I don't need to act."

He looked at me and shut the locker door, still smirking. He leaned over me on the locker and I held my books closer to my chest. I looked over his shoulder and noted the few girls opposite us looking longingly over,

"Hm, however, I think if I was acting, I might kiss you now."

"Really, Edward? That's funny I was thinking just the same thing!" I was being sarcastic but I giggled anyway and before I knew it his lips had locked with mine, but it didn't last long,

"Ok, I'm not acting anymore." I pulled him back to me and I could feel him smile against my mouth. I didn't even care that people were watching us now, it felt like just Edward and I were the only people there. I brought one hand to his face...

"AHEM." We stopped. I reluctantly pulled away from Edwards lips and opened my eyes to see who it was interrupting. Edward chuckled but didn't move from his position, he just rested his head on my shoulder, one arm leaning on the locker.

A girl from my french class was standing there with two of her friends. Her friends were staring at Edward, eyes wide and she was scowling at me.

"Can you please move, you're in the way of my locker." She said callously, putting her hands on her hip waiting for us, well me, to move. Edward rolled off of being in front of me, pulling me with him so that we were out of the way.

"Sorry, I think that's my fault." Edward said, although his eyes never left me. All three girls turned to look at him and smile nervously,

"Oh no, Edward... um, it's fine." She giggled. I laughed but it came out louder than I wanted it to. The girl narrowed her eyes and opened her locker.

"I'll see you in English love, I need to get my books." He kissed me on the cheek and then strode off in the direction of his locker.

I sighed and pulled my books closer to my chest. The girl and her friends were still at her locker, but then they shut it and gave me cold looks as they walked away. I laughed to myself,

"What's up with them? In fact, what's up with everyone, why are they all looking at you? And why is everyone looking heartbroken? What the hell?!" Alice was standing beside me, I shook my head and we walked to English.

"Honestly Alice, why d'you think."

"Well I don't know, hence I asked you!" she skipped beside me and put her hand to her chin as she thought.

"It's not because of you and Edward is it?" _As if she doesn't know, It was so obvious!_

"Of course it is! He's like some unattainable god to everyone, and then I waltz in, moved here in august, and I've managed to obtain him. They all hate me! I'm just waiting for the ambush to start, they'll come at me with spears and all sorts I bet, some of these girls are animals..."

I was being deadly serious, not for one second did I doubt a murder attempt but Alice was laughing beside me,

"Alice, I'm serious! I've been in school for 5 minutes... look around!"

We'd reached the English class and entered the room looking for our usual seats. As soon as we'd walked in, it felt like every female eye other than Angela and a couple of others, looked up to stare fiercely at me, especially Emma. I looked at Alice and gave her a look that said 'You see!', she laughed and sat down and I followed, sighing.

Of course when Edward came in with Jasper, their faces lit up and they all gave him beaming smiles. _Oh yeah, they still love him. This is like a bloody pantomime, when I come in they boo and hiss and when he comes in they cheer!... Fuck this!..._

The whole day pretty much passed in the same way, every girl who wasn't in a relationship already gave me her most evil look whenever and wherever she had the chance, _seriously, I think they've been practicing for a moment such as this_, and most guys seemed to be trying it on more than usual. I'd already received two offers of dates which I obviously turned down, and three phone numbers. I just didn't understand the kids at school, and to be honest, other than the few I was friends with, I didn't really want to.

Edward had walked with me between classes and we'd joked about how our days were going so far. He said that in Spanish, a girl tried to accidently purposely fall, clearly hoping he'd catch her, but instead, Mike Newton had and she freaked out and walked away embarrassed. I told him I'd do exactly the same. Luckily for me Mike seemed to be leaving me alone... for now.

When it was thankfully lunchtime, he walked with me to the Cafeteria, Alice had already gone ahead with Jasper. We stood in the queue waiting and Edward started playing with my fingers,

"She must be a witch because how the hell has she managed to get with him? Edward Cullen, Edward-frikkin-Cullen, what the hell?! I've been trying for years and I'm still pretty sure he doesn't even know my name!" the two girls standing behind us giggled to themselves,

"Yeah but look at her, she's like the prettiest girl in school... well second to Rosalie, but Rosalie's on a scale of her own. I'm not surprised, I suppose in that sense they just _had_ to go out, to form some power couple. Bellward, hm, Edwella haha! Anyway, they look cute together, don't you think?"

"It kills me inside to say this, but they really do. I don't know, I don't hate her or anything, I'm just a bit miffed. I knew I didn't stand a chance, I'm not deluded like some girls, cough Jessica, it just kinda sucks. Ah well, I heard she's really nice, she seems it..."

"Yeah I know what you mean... well, they look happy. They look good together, I swear the whole of that family are gorgeous and the couples are so perfect. Maybe they'll adopt me and I'll find my perfect pairing." They both giggled again and the queue moved forward. _Funny, I always felt like I looked like a sloth next to Edward, but ok..._

Edward grabbed a tray and put a load of food on it, and from the amount, I guessed it was for the both of us.

"...And have you seen their dad?! Oh. My. God. I went to the hospital to see visit my grandmother and he was working there, looking after her. No jokes, _I_ nearly died, never mind nana! You think Edward's a god, go visit your local doctor, honey! I'm thinking I'm going to be ill a lot more...cough."

She winked at her friend who looked slightly concerned and then laughed hysterically causing some people to look at her, then she continued,

"I still wish Edward knew my name though, that's a bummer..." They picked up their trays and started filling them.

Edward was paying for our lunch, sieving through the money in his hand. He looked annoyed and then turned to the girls behind us,

"Hey Amanda, I don't mean to sound rude, but do you have a quarter?"

I knew Edward had enough money, and even if he didn't he could have asked me. He'd obviously been overhearing their conversation like I was.

"Oh, uh, yeah, um, I guess. Here." She delved into her pocket, looking a bit stunned, and put one into his hand,

"Thanks, I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"Oh no, uh, don't bother, it's just a quarter." She waved her hand frivolously in the air and laughed nervously.

He smiled his crooked smile at her and she blushed a bit. She reminded me of me, even I was feeling a bit dazed just watching him. Then he gave the quarter to the lunch lady and we walked over to where everyone else was sitting.

I smiled at the girls, one smiled back but Amanda was still stunned. It was a bit inane that I didn't know the names of everyone in school by now, it wasn't even that big a school so most of my classes were with the same people for gods sake...

"Holy moley, he knows my name!" she said breathlessly, I giggled and Edward turned to look at me, placing our tray on the table,

"What?" He asked, sitting down next to Jasper, I sat down beside him, placing a kiss on his cheek,

"That was very nice of you, however, I think you've left her a bit dazzled." I smiled and he looked at me attentively.

"Dazzled?" he asked, his eyes trying to read my face,

"Mhm," I said eating some pasta, I swallowed and then continued, "Look at her, she looks like she's going to fall over! She wasn't prepared for that, you just threw it at her. Usually I can tell when it's going to happen, but you still manage to catch me off guard..."

He looked harder at me, a faint smile noticeable on his face, "I... dazzle you?"

I swallowed another forkful of pasta, "Uh, yes! As if you didn't notice, Edward. I swear, you must be doing it subconsciously or something; it's not healthy, my breathing goes all over the place..." I blushed slightly when I actually heard what I was saying and the smile on his face grew,

"Oh. I didn't know that... I guess I'll have to try and consciously do it then, see how you deal with that." I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Well, if you want me to be on a ventilator then go ahead... although to be honest I'll probably be on one by the end of this week anyway. By the end of today even with the girls in this school, geez! It's like they're worse in smaller portions, there are less of them than in Phoenix, but they're more concentrated..."

I dazed off a bit after I said Phoenix. I hadn't said it in ages, I hadn't even thought about it, in fact, I hadn't really communicated with anyone from there in ages either, it's like I'd just forgotten. How could I? I was distracted I suppose. But the thought of Phoenix was lingering in my mind now, the heat, the smell, my mom... I was beginning to feel a bit nostalgic; and, I didn't find it a pleasant feeling.

Edward had noticed I'd gone off into thought, he was watching me carefully, and probably trying to sum up whatever emotion was on my face or in my eyes. He frowned, but I wasn't sure if it was due to lack of understanding, or the fact he could indeed comprehend my thoughts.

"Ok guys, this Friday night, sleepovers! Us girls in my room and you guys in Emmetts, it's going to be fun and to be honest, I think we're all in need of a little time with our 'peeps'."

Edward looked away from me to Alice, "'Peeps' Alice?"

"Yeah, brothers, home dawgs, blood, man dem, whatever Edward." He rolled his eyes and then bit into an apple.

I didn't know about Edward, but I really needed some time to talk with Rose and Alice, so this weekend couldn't come fast enough. And I'm sure we'd probably be doing a lot of other fun stuff all together, so it would be fun, of course it would be, it always was. All I had to do was survive this week and then it was all good.

Edward and I had biology next and we'd spent basically the entire lunch break in the cafeteria so we set off from there. It seemed to ease people's mental state when they saw we weren't holding hands, but we weren't only because I was holding my folder close to my chest since I couldn't be bothered to walk back to my locker.

As we were walking, a girl came up to Edward asking him about something. I noticed that she totally blanked me, it was as if I didn't exist! At first, it startled me and made me a bit irritated, but then I saw Edwards face. He looked quite scared of her and she was bombarding him with all sorts of questions, answering most of them herself, in fact, he hardly said anything. So I just stood, probably looking like a lemon, smiling and waiting for her to finish. Then she thanked him and smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder, before she walked away.

Edward shook his head, "What was that about?" I asked as we continued walking,

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure. She wanted to know what the Spanish homework was... but she seemed to know all the answers so I didn't see why she was asking me. It was weird, she really scares me, she always asks me all these questions and then answers them herself... and I have to sit next to her in Spanish as well, it's hell! She asks the most random questions sometimes..." it looked like he cringed.

I giggled, "Aw, I'm sure it's not that bad... I think she's just trying to find an excuse to talk to you... along with the rest of the girls at this school." I rolled my eyes "What kind of questions does she ask?"

"Hm, well obvious ones about Spanish, and then really random ones like what I had for breakfast this morning; whether I prefer cats to dogs, because apparently I look like a cat person; what my favourite boxers were, yeah, weird; how long can I hold my breath for, random stuff like that. And then she gave me a basket filled with all of the things I'd told her I'd liked. It was nice but..." he shook his head again.

I raised one eyebrow and tilted my head, "Yeah... you do like a cat person, you know." He nudged me and I smiled, "But seriously Edward, that is really weird, how come you never told me you had a stalker?!"

"Because, I don't like to remind myself of her, she freaks me out enough. She's not a stalker... and seeing as she hasn't done anything drastic, I don't feel the need to get a restraining order."

"Huh, yet..." I raised both my eyebrows and huffed, he rolled his eyes and nudged me as we walked into the biology lab.

***

Thank God another week was over. And I was still alive. _I think this is one of your biggest achievements yet! _And now, I could enjoy my weekend with Edward and my friends. Finally.

I held Edwards hand as we walked through the school car park and still when he was driving the car. He always interlocked our fingers, like he never wanted to let me go, like he was showing everyone I was his; I happily went with it, I wanted everyone to know he was mine too.

After this seemingly never ending week, I think people were beginning to get used to the idea that Edward and I were together. The looks hadn't stopped but they were definitely less harsh.

I noticed a small group of freshmen had taken to wearing black everyday since Monday, and whenever they saw us together, at least one would pull out a handkerchief and dab her eyes and sniff. I'd never really realised how adored Edward was_... is_.

I honestly didn't think I'd been attending the same school as everyone else for the past 3 months, how could this have gone a miss? I guess I got a hint of it with Emma and then again with Jessica, but I hadn't realised it was a whole school thing. I bet he had his own fan page of facebook... _hm, you should check that out_.

I thought it was really funny, pretty sad and creepy, yet totally understandable, all at once. I don't think I could ever be so obsessed with a person I didn't even know. But then looking at Edward, seeing how perfect he was in every single way known possible to man, it was totally understandable.

Even the senior girls had a soft spot for him and he barely talked to them. Although, on the whole, Edward had actually spoken to nearly all the girls at school at least once, even if it was asking the time. I knew this because I often overheard conversations about the one time he said 'Excuse me' or 'Is this your pen?', apparently it meant 'he loved them' in a language I was clearly not learned in. I felt sorry for the rest of the single boys at school, some of them were really nice, but being compared to Edward, well, there was no competition.

And yet he was continually so modest and lovely about everything. Even when the really weird girls did something crazy, he'd still be a gentleman and endure whatever hell they'd put him in. He'd listen to girls talking a load of crap just so they could have his attention for a second, just to know that for that time, they had crossed his mind. I didn't get jealous, I knew he only wanted and saw me, I thought it was really sweet and it made him even more desirable, if that was possible.

He barely ever complained, the only person he was particularly weirded out by was his stalker and I thought she was hilarious, uncanny, but hilarious. Every time I was with him and she came over, she would completely ignore me and at first I was really pissed off, but as she continued I just thought it was funny. He'd smile and nod as she asked him any question that came to her mind, always questions. You would have thought she'd run out by now, but she would somehow manage to get from asking whether he liked the weather to how her aunty was once a professional show jumper, it was crazy.

I looked over at Edward who had just pulled into the drive and smiled. When he'd parked he looked at me and smiled back.

"Ok, ok! We're home, it's officially the weekend, so we're going to have so much fun! Seriously, we're cramming everything and anything we can think to do in the next 2 days, so don't complain!" Alice was leaning forward on both of our seats grinning widely.

She looked down at her watch, "Hm, ok, fun starts at 8, I have homework!"

"Yeah me too, not that much though." I opened the car door stepping out, as did everyone else. We smiled at each other and then headed into the house.

Jasper, Rose and Emmett soon arrived home again and we all set off to do some homework. It was more fun doing my homework with Alice and Jasper then doing it alone; Edward had been with us but he finished really quickly and then headed out of the room. She'd complain when she was stuck and throw her books down, then she'd march to her wardrobe, pull out her favourite pair of shoes and hug them, muttering something under her breath. Then she'd come back smiling and get back to work.

She had a lot more work than I did, so when I was finished I headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink. I got myself a glass of water and sat at the breakfast bar drinking it. The house was silent other than the faint sound of a sweet melody. I stopped drinking and decided to follow the sound to a room I had walked past but never been inside of for whatever reasons.

I turned the door handle and the melody instantly become louder and twirled delicately around me. This must have been the drawing room. It was a large room that seemed very dated, there was a lot of antique furniture and paintings around. This was such an Edward room.

And there he was, sitting at a large, black, grand piano situated in front of two very large windows. It was dark outside now though so the curtains had been shut and little lights had been turned on.

I shut the door quietly behind me, not sure whether he knew I was there or not. He carried on playing his piece, it looked as if he was in a totally different world and I didn't really want to be the person who pulled him out of it, but the music coming from the piano was drawing me closer to him. I sat beside him on the stool and he turned to me and smiled, still playing. I watched his fingers working on the keys, he was playing such a difficult melody with such ease. I remembered watching my Mom playing the piano, I always thought she was good but watching Edward now, I realised she really wasn't.

He came to the end of the song and then sat there looking at me, but I couldn't keep my eyes off the keys. In my mind I could still see him playing,

"Edward, that was beautiful. Did you compose it yourself?" he smiled and then looked at the keys,

"Um, yeah, I wrote it... it's about you. Well, I wrote it for you, because you inspire me..." I looked up at him, I couldn't think of what to say, I had a thousand things running through my head but I couldn't pick just one.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it." I croaked, my eyes unmoving from his face. I shook my head, "Edward, it was amazing. I can't believe... you're... you're amazing." I could feel tears beginning to build up in my eyes, "Oh god." I laughed, fanning my hand in front of my face in an attempt to stop them from falling.

"No-one's ever done something like that for me... thank you. I really appreciate it, I _really_ really do. It was wonderful."

"That's because no-ones liked you as much as I do."

"Oh gee, thanks! You know Edward, I did have friends before I met you..." He smiled,

"You know what I mean."

I was just about to say something back when I felt his lips crashing down on mine. I was shocked for a moment but relaxed and I soon had my hands in his hair and I moved my leg over his; so I was now straddling his waist and I was more comfortable. His hands began to stroke my thighs up to my ass and then back down again.

Meanwhile, I stroked the bottom of his lip with my tongue, eager for admission and when he opened his mouth, I explored it. I could taste his sweet flavour that I found to be very satisfying, and as I did, I could feel his hands slip under my tunic and start caressing my sides. I moaned slightly into his mouth and squirmed on his lap, to which he returned a soft grunt. I could feel his arousal begin to grow beneath me, making me squirm again.

He removed his mouth from mine and began kissing my neck,

"Bella..." he muttered between kisses, the sound of his velvet voice just made me wriggle more and I let out a small whimper, moving again in his lap. He moaned quietly into my collarbone and I immediately moved my hand from his hair, between us so that I was rubbing his arousal through the material. I tried pulling at the zip of his pants but I was currently unsuccessful.

"Bella, you don't have to..."

"No, I know, but I want to."

He stood and began unzipping his pants himself and I lowered them and then his boxers as well. My eyes winded when I saw how big he was. It wasn't really like I had anything to compare him to, but I'm pretty sure this would be classed as huge.

I lowered myself to my knees and took his member in my hand, kissing the end. He shifted slightly and moaned. I didn't really know what I was doing so I just did my own thing... which seemed right.

I flicked the end with my tongue and then licked along the sides before taking as much as of him I could fit in my mouth. He gasped and put a hand down on the piano keys which made a discordant sound,

"Oh Bella... fuck!" he hissed as I began bobbing backwards and forwards; his hand was soon at the back of my head, guiding and keeping me to a steady rhythm.

I continued in my motion and I felt him getting ever harder in my mouth, he was groaning loudly, throwing his head back and moving his hand on the piano, pressing more keys,

"Shit!" It sounded quite hot hearing Edward swear, he was always such a gentleman so it was surprising but also arousing when he let himself go.

He shortly exploded in my mouth, letting out a loud moan as he did so. His juices trickled down my throat and I swallowed them all. Then I looked up at him and smiled. He had his eyes closed still so I stood up, pulling up his pants as I did. He sat back down on the stool, his pants still not done up, trying to catch his breath.

I sat down on his lap and kissed him, he could probably taste himself in my mouth,

"Was that ok?" I whispered in his ear,

"That was, wow, incredible. You see Bella, it's actually you who's amazing."

"Ha, good." He kissed me again and then I stood up,

"I think everyone's coming downstairs now, I can hear them.."

Edward stood up and zipped himself back up again. Then he took my hand and we left the drawing room and went into the kitchen.

Emmett was already in there looking in the fridge, he turned and smiled at us just as everyone else walked in,

"Sounds like you were having some trouble with your piano Edward... couldn't get the right chords?" He smirked and chuckled to himself. Edward frowned and I blushed furiously.

Everyone turned to look at us, confusion obvious on their faces. Jasper and Alice sat down at the breakfast bar and Rose went over to Emmett,

"I don't get it... did we miss something?" Alice said, frowning at me,

"Yes." Emmett laughed,

"No." Edward retorted bluntly. _Well at least it wasn't you he'd heard..._

"You sounded like you were having some trouble with something the other night as well Bella. You should really help each other out, it's just not fair for you to suffer." _Ok, sad times._

"Whaaaat? Ok, I'm so lost."

"Yeah me too, Emmett, what are you talking about?" Rosalie turned herself so she was looking right at him.

"He's not talking about anything, he's just being retarded." Edward said, pulling me over to the breakfast bar. Alice looked at me, still not understanding.

"Ha! Doesn't matter babe, it's fine. Better for some than others apparently." He laughed again and kissed her on the cheek.

"...So why is Bella blushing so badly?" Alice was still staring at me but I was looking at the bar.

"OK, YOU KNOW WHAT, lets change the subject, Alice what are we doing now?"

Alice continued to look at me before shaking her head and turning back to face everyone,

"Hm, well I called Mom so she's going to bring some Chinese because she's already out. So uh, yeah, I guess everyone should put on their pyjama's soon. Jasper and I will chose a film, Edward put some plates out for when Mom gets back and then everyone meet in the living room. Great, let's go."

We all changed into our pyjama's and met in the living room. Esme soon returned with the chinese food and we all rushed to eat it. It was delicious, I love chinese, in fact, I was yet to come across a person who didn't. It was the best kind of take-away by far!

After we'd finished and cleared up, we sat down in the living room and watched The Notebook. Alice said we had to watch it because she hadn't seen it in so long. I had actually seen this film before so it was no surprise to me that by the end I was blubbering like a baby. So was Alice and Rose and Emmett shed a tear or two, but Jasper and Edward weren't fazed by it and just sat laughing at us.

"How can you laugh?! It's... so... sad!" I sobbed, trying to wipe away the tears with the back of my hand. Edward pulled me into his chest and kissed my head,

"Oh Bella, it's you lot, all crying, it's rather amusing. Good film." He chuckled to himself and I just continued to cry as the film came to an actual end, my tears dripping onto his top.

When it was over and I had stopped crying and was just sniffling, I looked up at him and he smiled; my eyes were probably all puffy and red and my mascara was probably running down my face. He stroked my cheek, gazing deep into my eyes, and pushed back the hair that was covering my features. Then he kissed me tenderly, his hand cupping my face.

"Oh my god, that was beautiful!... Ok, next film!"

Legally blonde soon followed and then Confessions of A Teenage Drama Queen.

"Why are we watching so many girly films?" Jasper asked as Lindsey Lohan was singing some song on the screen,

"Because! It's a sleepover so we have to!" Alice replied.

"But we're not girls..." Edward joined,

"Well I like it, now sh! This bit's good...!" Emmett sat closer to the edge of the sofa, his head in his hands as he watched intently.

"Well there's no surprise there." He rolled his eyes and I nudged him.

"You have your moments too Edward." I reminded him and he shook his head and narrowed his eyes, making me giggle. The girls on screen were obsessing over some rock band, I nudged Edward again,

"Hey look, this is like the girls at school with you. Oh my god, they even wear black when the band break up, just like those freshmen when we got together! They have _so_ been watching this..." I laughed to myself and everybody else joined.

When that had finished, us girls kissed our boyfriends before heading off to Alice's room and they to Emmett's. Rose, Alice and I grabbed pillows and lounged on Alice's large bed and began talking about everything and anything.

"Bella, tell us about you and Edward, I want to hear everything!" Alice beamed at me,

"Yeah me too, you haven't said anything. Have you two done anything yet? What's going on?"

I shifted in my spot, "Well, we've... Alice don't you feel awkward, me talking about this?"

"Nah, not at all, I know Edwards my brother, but when you talk about him like this, I switch to best friend mode so I think of him as my best friend instead of my brother, so it's not weird. Anyway, keep talking!"

"Ok, well, um yeah. We've done stuff."

"What stuff?"Alice asked

"And when?" Rose joined.

"Well, yesterday night, he, uh... fingered me." _Oh cringe_. It didn't matter that they were my best friends, saying that out loud was weird.

"Oh yeah, I heard you! You were so loud!" Alice and Rose laughed and I blushed,

"How was it?"

"Good. Really good, I've been missing out!"

"Huh, just wait until you have sex..." Rose winked at Alice and they both giggled,

"Yeah..." was all I could think to say

"Is that it?"

"No... today we-"

"Today?! When the hell did you do anything today?!"

"Alice, sh! Carry on Bella."

I smiled at Rose and then started fiddling with pillow I was holding before I continued, "Well, yeah, today, after i'd finished my homework-"

"A few hours ago?!"

"Alice! Shut up!"

"Yeah, so I went downstairs to get a drink, and then I heard him playing his piano so I went to investigate and then, well to cut it short, I ended up giving him head."

"Oh my god, is that what Emmett was going on about, you two in the drawing room, and the piano?!" I blushed and nodded. Rose went into fits of laughter. "That's so funny! Oh Bella!"

"Oh my god, Bella! Is that what he was on about? High-5!" I laughed as Alice held her hand in the air,

"Don't leave me hanging!" I smacked her hand and pushed her over, she lay there on the bed laughing.

"It sounds like he really likes you. It looks like it too, the way he is with you... and he's so happy now, after the whole thing with my sister, and I stopped being a bitch, I honestly thought that was it for him. Depressed is an understatement for what he was. But now..."

Alice nodded her head, " Yep, he really likes you. He _really_ likes you. He doesn't need to tell me, I can just tell. He doesn't let anyone in there when he's playing, sometimes not even Esme and definitely not me!"

"He said he wrote the song he was playing for me because I inspire him... it was so lovely."

"Wow."

"Yeah I know... I don't want to jinx myself but I'm starting to think I'm..." I paused and sighed, "When did either of you realise you loved Jasper or Emmett?"

Alice answered immediately, smiling widely, "A month and a bit after we met. At first I thought it was stupid, but then I realised I actually loved him, the thought of ever being without him would just destroy me... yeah, it was when we went to the beach at night to watch the stars. I told him then, even though I thought it might be a bit early, and he said he's felt the same but wasn't sure whether to say... and the rest is history! We had sex on the beach that night, it was amazing!"

She seemed to zone out as she remembered, and then Rose started,

"Hm, for me it was about 4 months after we met? I always thought Emmett was just a goofball and he really pissed me off sometimes; and this one day, he took me to the park with this picnic he'd made, but you know how terrible he is at making food; but he managed to do it and it was really nice, but then he spilt a drink on all the food in the picnic basket and ants started coming and he got really upset and said he just wanted to make me happy.

And he did make me happy. He looked so cute and I sort of blurted out then, but I meant it, I really did, I wanted to make him happy too. We didn't have sex in the park though, there were too many people there... but we did have probably the best sex ever when we got home, well the best we'd had at the time... Huh, it seems telling someone you love them puts you on a fast track to great sex!"

They both laughed and then Alice looked at me seriously,

"Oh my god, Bella, do you love Edward?!"

"I don't know, I think I'm definitely falling that way.... It's just today, when he was playing the piano and he said it was for me... I nearly cried, honestly, if you'd heard it, it was beautiful... and I looked at him and I thought, wow. And he said no-one had ever liked me as much as he did and I made a joke of it, but really, it got me thinking..."

"Oh wow. I think he really does like you, I think he might even love you... I think he always has, I just don't know if he's realised yet. I swear I see everything before he does, he's so slow on the up-take. I saw it ages ago, I mean _ages_ ago, and yeah it might have been stupid, it was like the day after he met you and he didn't know you and blah blah blah.

But I know my brother, and I could see something I'd never seen before when he was talking to you... well I had seen it before, but only when he was talking about his piano, and he loves that piano more than life, so."

I shrugged, "Well, I don't know... I hope I will soon. But I'm not so sure right now, and I don't want to ruin anything. I mean, for all I know this could just be my teenage hormones messing with my emotions."

"Mm, yeah, you have plenty of time to think Bella, no-ones rushing you, don't worry." Rose put her hand on my shoulder and I smiled at her.

"I do know that I love you guys though!" I smiled and hugged both of them together,

"Yeah, well we love you too!"

We carried on talking for a while and then Alice walked over to her dressing table to get a hair brush,

"So what's happening for Christmas?"

I had totally forgotten it was December already, dates and time just seemed to blend into nothingness to me these days. I probably couldn't even tell you what year we were in.

"Well, Jas and I are here, I think, unless my parents have made plans..."

"What about you Bella? Are you visiting your mom?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't made any plans, but I really really want to... but I want to see you guys, especially Edward, so I don't know. I think I'm staying here, I mean I haven't got a ticket.. or the money ha!"

Alice looked at me for a while, I gathered she was thinking about something or other.

"Ok, well, Emmett, Edward and I are here. So we'll all see each other, I'm sure. Everything will work out. I love Christmas! We should really start to think about presents, I mean, it's December already!"

"Oh god, I don't know what to buy Emmett this year, everyone else, I'm sorted, just Emmett."

"I think I've got a good idea what to Jasper and I are going to get everyone, I just need to get it. What about you and Edward, Bella?"

I thought for a moment. I hadn't really thought about presents, as terrible as it sounds, Edward and I were going to have to discuss this one. I wanted everyone's presents to be perfect for them. I laughed a loud as a thought came to my head,

"Oh my god, I know what we're getting Emmett!"

"Tell us!" Alice and Rose begged,

"Nope, you'll see. But Edward... I need to get him something really special, I don't have a lot of money at the moment though." I frowned,

"Edward won't care for price tags, he'll love anything from you. And if what you want is more than you have, I'll get it, it's fine."

"Thanks, but I really want to get it, whatever _it_ is, myself... I'll figure something out." I smiled at Alice who shrugged and continued brushing her hair as she moved back to the bed.

"Ooh, Christmas decorations, we can put them up soon, that'll be fun! I love that, the tree, the lights, the mistletoe... Bella, you'll be helping as well, _and _it's meant to snow. We're going to have another white Christmas!" Rose and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well, that's yet to come, what about this weekend, what have you got planned for us Alice?"

Alice's smile turned evil and she pressed her finger tips together, "Oh, you'll see."

**Bella=Most hated person at school haha! Aw, sad times for her, it's not her fault...**

**So I was thinking, I was talking about how I was going to do the chapters in an earlier author note on an earlier chapter, yeah, well if you read that, IGNORE IT. This story is just writing itself now, so, I have a vague idea of when things are going to happen, but I can't give you specific chapter numbers, sorry about that. I rather enjoyed writing it, because I'm in my really weird mood, I'm pretty sure I'm verging closer and closer to a mental breakdown... I'm actually going insane, it's ridiculous. I'm in love with life and yet it continues to leave me heartbroken... (I came up with that in the car on the way to school, I was like, omg, that is exactly it!)**

**BUT ANYWAY, MY STORY!  
**

**Next chapter will be entirely (well, the majority of it) in Edwards point of view, I think for obvious reasons. We need to know what's going on with him, what's he, Jasper and Emmett talking about? We need to know his thoughts! And he is just so damn lovely, being nice to all the girls even though they're creeping him out really, aw! Such a gentleman! Love him! Ahahaha and aww, can you just imagine Edward drinking his milk and smiling, he's just so cute!!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, 10 REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER WOULD BE PRETTY AWESOME IN MY EYES, SO, YEAH, PLEASE! The usual, tell me which bits you liked, and didn't so much, what you want to see happening, what you don't etc etc.  
**

**Oh actually, oh my god, favourite song at the moment Skeleton Boy- Friendly Fires. One word. AWESOME. Seriously they are such an awesome band... but that's my opinion, you might not be into that kind of music...**

**AND OMG, THE WEATHER IS SO NICE. IN ENGLAND. NICE WEATHER. IT'S AMAZING, IT'S NOT EVEN SUMMER YET!! OK NOW I'M JUST RAMBLING, I LOVE YOU ALL, **

**KISSES XOXO**


	12. I Saw Sparks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, I think we know this...**

**Meh, I'm not sure of this chapter, I don't know, it's just an in between bit to get me from one place to another, you know?**

**If I'd carried on, it would have been too long and I wouldn't have found a good place to stop so...**

**Read, review, enjoy, the usual**

**You may be surprised as to where they go, I was too, I was going to change it, but then I thought, nah, let's go with it and see what happens...**

**Thank you to the readers and reviewers, those who answered my questions I have taken account of your ideas and may use them or base things on them later on, so thank you : )**

**ANYWAY...**

**Chapter 12- I Saw Sparks**

**EPOV**

"So... what do we do now?" Emmett asked, lounging on his bed. I turned to him surprised,

"I thought you would know."

"Well, Alice gave me a list of things we could do." Jasper pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, I walked over to him, looking over his shoulder to read Alice's note,

"Face-masks? Is she serious?" Ok, this list was ridiculous.

"Yeah, we don't have to do that... what about... talking?"

"Well aren't we doing that now?"

"I guess... I don't know, I don't really do sleepovers. Oh cool, lets play video games, it says that on here!"

"AWESOME, GET OUT THE PS3, CALL OF DUTY!" Emmett shot up and rushed around to his TV and plugging in the gaming console,

"Oh no my friend, war games are my thing, you two are going down." Jasper said smugly jumping over the back of the couch.

"Actually, I have good strategy so I'm not that bad. You two are so obvious in what you're going to do next, it's like you might as well be screaming your plans at me." I laughed and walked over to Emmetts couch, in front of the TV.

"Yeah, well I always win anyway."

We sat waiting for the game to load and Emmett started making machine gun noises, whispering orders and then doing it some more.

"Dude, we haven't even started yet, calm down." Jasper said, looking him up and down. I laughed and then the game began.

We played it for a couple hours but Jasper kept on winning and it was getting a bit boring. I'd won a few and Emmett only one, I could tell he really wanted to beat Jasper but it just wasn't happening. His face was so determined, Emmett had always been like this, even when we were little. Always wanting to win, even when it was impossible, he was always so determined anyway, even when he was crap. I admired that in him, but sometimes he was just weird, like now.

"Emmett, Jasper's won, just let it go."

"No! I've got my strategy sorted now, I can do it!"

"Well, you might be able to, but I'm bored of this now." He sighed and threw down the controller, crossing his arms and frowning.

I turned to Jasper, rolling my eyes, "Now what?"

He opened the list again and scanned it, " Well, most of these are clearly for girls... we can do the 'talking' now?"

"Talking about what though? We always talk, the last time I checked, that's how people communicate."

Emmett uncrossed his arms, "You two are so stupid, you're supposed to talk about stuff, you know, about girlfriends and things happening at school, hot teachers. You know, stuff."

Jasper and I looked at him dubiously and then sighed, "Ok, well, how do we start?"

"Oh come on bro, this is ridiculous. Look, I'll start. Ok, so Rose and I are really good at the moment, I gotta thank you for suggesting that phone call Edward. It was HOT! You should try it sometime dude, I'm serious!"

"What phone call?" Jasper asked,

"Ah man, I called her, and we had phone sex, it was frikkin hot! Wow, I love that girl!"

"Ugh Dude, SISTER! Stop, I don't wanna hear! Although, I've received some pretty intense texts from Alice recently..."

"WOAH." Both Emmett and I put our hands in the air,

"As far as I know, Alice is my innocent and slightly evil little sister. I'd like to keep my thoughts of her that way, please!" Emmett said putting his hands down,

"Well unfortunately, I know better... but that doesn't mean I want to hear it! So please, spare me, it just freaks me out! She's always questioning me about stuff but I just can't listen to her talking about you two... together... ugh, just no." I shuddered and Jasper shrugged,

"Probably because she's a girl, she doesn't freak out about hearing stuff like I do. Like the little comments you and Rose make, oh god, no, that gives me nightmares." He was looking over at Emmett who smirked,

"She does freak out when she can actually hear you at it though. That's just not cool. Especially when I'm there, we just sit there and it is SO awkward, so thanks for that."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry, well I'm not, but what can I say. And anyway, Bella and Eddie, what's going on there eh!?"

"Yeah Edward, you're free to talk."

I sighed, "Well what do you want to know?"

"Well how's it been going since our pep talk?"

"Well, I think you know. Yeah, seeing as we're official now and everything and the last time we really 'talked' was in October, it's now December."

"So have you like, done stuff?" Jasper raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, we have, but only recently."

"Oh yeah, I heard you today! Get in there Eddie, woo woo!" Emmett patted me on the back,

"Have you gone all the way then?!" Jasper said, leaning forward slightly.

"No, I don't want to push her into anything."

"Or _onto_ anything more like." Emmett laughed to himself,

"Shut up Emmett."

"Ah, she's a virgin then? Well I suppose you can both lose it together, I remember my first time..." Jasper sat for a moment, reminiscing.

I shifted slightly, "Uh, _I'm_ not a virgin..."

They both looked at me, astounded.

"You're not? You just never seemed... we just thought..."

"What the fuck, Eddie?! Why didn't you tell us! I could have been teaching you some moves! Who was it? Was it that Jessica Stanley? I thought she was a bit... slutty for your taste though?"

"Oh God no, it wasn't Jessica. Look, you don't know her, let's just leave it at that..."

I wasn't about to go into mine and Tanya's secret relationship, not only did I never want to bring it up again, I didn't know how Jasper would react...

"Oh Christ, Edward it wasn't... it wasn't..."

I turned to look at Jasper who was struggling to get his words out, his face that of disgust. _Oh god, I hope he hasn't caught on... how could he though, he doesn't know... maybe he does??...!!_

"Come on Jas! Spit it out already!" Emmett sat motioning with his hands for Jasper to continue,

"It wasn't... please tell me you didn't have sex with your piano?!" _Ok, he doesn't know_. Emmett let out a booming laugh,

"Um, no... I don't think it's possible, and anyway, I wouldn't do that to her." I smiled and Jasper put his hand on his chest,

"Cool, because woah dude, that would have been seriously fucked up!"

"I can't believe this. You never told me?! It seems prior to Bella, his piano wasn't the only girl he's been fingering! I bet you've had loads of girls... my brother, my little brother, our very own Casanova! Bro, you don't even know how much respect I have for you right now. Who knew, you Eddie the prude! Man, I love you!"

I rolled my eyes at him, I hadn't actually 'had loads of girls', Tanya was all. I'd got with some girl at a party a couple of months after the whole fiasco, but nothing major happened, and I'm pretty sure that was me just reacting to the 'situation', but I wasn't about to pop Emmett's bubble.

He stood up and ran over to his bed, picking up his Macbook and coming back, "Hey Eddie, when was the last time you went on Facebook?"

I couldn't remember, it had been ages, _why does he want to know? _"I don't know, two months, maybe three?"

"So you haven't been on since Halloween?" I shook my head and he smiled widely handing me the laptop and telling me to sign in.

I sighed and did so, _you really need to change your profile picture_. I had quite a few friends requests from girls, some I knew and some I didn't. I had wall posts, messages, tagged photos, the usual. Once I'd gone through the messages and replied to the ones I wanted to and changed my status to 'in a relationship with Bella Swan'- I smiled at this- I went to browse my tagged photos.

Emmett sat closer to me, clearly waiting for something. Jasper had moved to the other side and was also waiting, although I'm sure that like me, he didn't know what for. There were quite a lot from the Halloween party, I hadn't realised I was in so many pictures, I could only remember a few. And then I came to it, the picture Emmett had obviously been waiting for.

I scanned it, not totally sure what I was looking for. It was a picture of one of Emmetts friends, posing. Emmett let out a booming laugh and fell off the couch. Jasper saw it before I did,

"Du-ude!!" He cried, pointing to the background of the picture before going into hysterics, "High-5!"

"You and Bella were getting it onnnnn!" Emmett pulled himself back onto the couch,

"What the hell, how come I haven't seen this?! Why didn't I know?!" I looked closer at the scene in the background, Bella and I sharing a seemingly passionate kiss, her hands tangled in my hair and my hands on her ass. I put my hand over my face,

"Oh my god."

"It's so funny! Have you read the comments?!" I read some of them and then groaned,

"Has Bella seen this?" Emmett gestured to keep scrolling down, there was indeed a comment from Bella there:

_You lot are terrible, what the hell?! I have to say, it looks pretty hot, shame I can't remember... lol! But seriously, stop commenting this, it's creeping me out! Xoxo_

I smiled at the comment and then pressed on her profile. It said she was online, so she was clearly on Alice's laptop. There were quite a lot of comments from her mom on her wall, checking she was ok and filling her in on her life and how much she missed her and loved her, I thought it was very sweet.

Bella always seemed a bit sad when she talked about her Mom, so she never really talked about her much. Well she had done to begin with, when she first came, but through the months, she'd mention her less and less. It was the same with anything she could link to Phoenix. I'd always try to read her face, but she'd change her expression and push away whatever it was she was thinking. It was very annoying but I didn't think she'd want me to bring it up, so I didn't.

She'd just changed her profile picture to a picture of her, Alice and Rose. It looked as if they'd taken it whilst laughing about something. Bella was running her hand through her hair and leaning forward to take the photo on the laptop; Rose was hugging her and smiling, and Alice was looking at Bella, with a crazy wide smile on her face, it was quite scary, in a pretty, scary kind of way. I pressed on it and began typing a comment:

_Nice face Alice... she looks like she's going to eat you or something. At least you and Rose look lovely x_

Emmett had asked Jasper for a rematch so they weren't paying attention anymore. I hit send and then went on to Bella's tagged photos since I'd never really looked at them before. She had pictures I'd seen, from the party and other ones tagged by Alice or Rose. There were also pictures from when she lived in Phoenix, and it was really these that I was paying attention to.

She had some of her in worn shorts and a t-shirt with roller skates on, wearing a helmet and pads and looking rather scared. She had a plaster on her face and her friends were standing behind her, one looked really concerned and the rest were laughing.

The next picture, she was sitting on the floor laughing, her head fallen back and her long hair flowing down her back; her friends were holding there stomachs and leaning over themselves. I smiled at the pictures and kept on browsing until a chat box came up,

_**Bella Swan: **__Hello Edward Antony Cullen, fancy seeing u here ;)_

I smiled again seeing who it was. Normally, it was one of the strange girls at school, so I got used to ignoring the stupid bleating sound that tried to get my attention.

_**Edward Cullen:**__ I could say the same for you Isabella Marie Swan_

_**Bella Swan: **__hahah, are u having fun?_

_**Edward Cullen: **__Yeah, I guess, we were 'talking' but then we got distracted by Facebook... and now Jas and Emmett are playing on the PS3 again, so... are you?_

_**Bella Swan:**__ Ah facebook is distracting... yah, we're having fun :D what were u talking about?_

_**Edward Cullen: **__Stuff..._

_**Bella Swan: **__Are u gunna say what stuff?_

_**Edward Cullen: **__Nope haha :)_

_**Bella Swan: **__Well we were talking too, but I'm not going to tell u what about either! So nurr!_

_**Bella Swan:**__ Oh btw, we need to sort Xmas presents a.s.a.p.!! _

_**Edward Cullen: **__Oh yeah, we should do that soon... what about tomorrow?_

_**Bella Swan:**__ It depends what Alice has got planned :S_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ do you have any idea about what we're doing?_

_**Bella Swan:**__ no ;| should be interesting... but yeh we need to go soon!_

_Bella Swan changed her relationship status from 'Single' to 'In a relationship with Edward Cullen'_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ nice status change :)_

_**Bella Swan:**__ nice picture comment! haha Alice loves it! :P_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ ;) well you look beautiful as usual_

_**Bella Swan: **__aw hehe thank you Edward, ur making me blush :)_

_**Edward Cullen: **__haha! Good, you're always blushing!_

_**Bella Swan: **__that's not true... ok, maybe it is... shhh!_

_**Bella Swan: **__well I gtg now, I'll c u tomorrow my lovely_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ why can't you see me now? :(_

_**Bella Swan:**__ aw, I'm sure u'll survive, I doubt Alice will let me out..._

_**Edward Cullen:**__ ok, well then I'll come to you_

_**Bella Swan:**__ Edward, this is Alice, now leave Bella alone, she is not coming to you and you are most definitely not coming in here! We are going to go now and apply face masks and talk some more. So goodnight!_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ ... ok maybe I won't be coming then haha_

_**Bella Swan:**__ I'm sorry! :( _

_**Edward Cullen:**__ don't worry about it lovely, I'll see you tomorrow morning :)_

_**Bella Swan: **__:( xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ have fun and sleep well_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ and I love your blush xxxxxxx_

_**Bella Swan:**__ :) x_

_**Bella Swan is offline.**_

I sighed and closed the laptop.

"You guys, what Christmas presents are you getting?" Neither of them looked away from the screen,

"Alice is sorting it."

"Yeah... Rose." Emmett was totally immersed in the game. I sighed and went to lean on the couch,

"I mean, what are you getting the girls for Christmas?" Jasper pressed pause on the game.

"Oh my god. I don't know. It's already December and I don't know!! A present for Alice, shit!"

"And I haven't got my Rosie anything either! Oh god, we gotta go shopping boys, as much as it kills me to say!"

I nodded, " Yeah, we do. I think I know what I'm going to get Bella... yes, I know what I'm getting."

"Well good for you, but that means you can spend more time helping us!" Jasper had both his hands on his cheeks and was shaking his head. "What the hell am I supposed to get the girl who has everything?!"

"And Rose! She's _really_ picky, I need to get her something she'll actually like, do you know how hard that is?!" I laughed and sat between both of them, putting one arm around each of their shoulders.

"Well, you definitely have your work cut out for you then comrades, but I'm sure I can help... somehow." The both groaned,

"Screw you Eddie, Mr 'Oh-I-know-what-I'm-getting-my-girlfriend-because-I'm-so-perfect'." Emmett crossed his arms,

"Now now, don't be jealous." I said, patting him on the shoulder, he tried to shrug me off and I laughed.

"I'm not, I'm pissed off, there's a difference Edward."

"Hm, well, a lot of the time people are pissed off because they're jealous, not that I'm saying you are or anything, but you clearly are aren't you? Wait, you are, or you're not? Are you not sure what you are, is that what you're saying? You're really jealous and just in denial? Or that you are sure that you are not? Or are you?"

"I am! Wait... yes... no, no I'm not, that ...is what I'm saying? You just said I was, and I'm not! No, I am saying that, yes... wait... Edward what the hell, stop confusing me, asshole!" He punched my side and I chuckled,

"So, you are jealous? Ok, that's all I was asking."

"Shut the hell up. You and freakin' Alice, you're both so weird, why can't you just speak normally dude. Every time I think you're normal, you go and do something or say something crazy like her, like that! And then I remember you're twins..."

"Yeah, well I have an excuse for having a moment out of character, man, you watch chick flicks and Hannah Montana religiously, what's yours?"

Emmett scowled, "I like it..." Jasper raised his eyebrows and looked in the other direction,

"Wow, you're cool Em..." he muttered, laughing to himself.

***

"Everyone up!" Someone screeched from the door. I could tell it was Alice and by the sounds of it, Bella and Rose were standing beside her giggling. I rolled on the couch I had slept on, pulling the covers up further.

I didn't want to get up, it was too early. I didn't need a clock to tell, just having Alice's voice sound so annoying told me it was too early. I heard a giggle closer to me,

"Can you please get up lovely?" Bella's soft voice was whispering in my ear and she pulled the cover down to kiss my cheek, I opened my eyes slowly, smiled and stretched.

"What the he- Alice... Rose!" Emmett was looking around the room for Alice and then Rose jumped on his, kissing him all over. Alice had done the same to Jasper who was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Dude, it's only just five in the morning! What the hell, can we go back to sleep, please?!" Emmett cried, pulling his covers over his head but Rose pulled them back down again,

"No we can't, we've got to go. We need to have left the house in an hour, so, get up and get changed, and pack a bag for two nights. Jasper I've packed you a bag and Bella as well. And I told Charlie we'd be going away for the weekend, he's fine with it, I had to tell him you were only going with Rose and me... but whatever."

"Two nights? Alice, where the hell are we going?" I sat up on the sofa, pulling Bella to sit across my legs, she smiled, and then frowned at Alice,

"We're not going out of the country are we?" Alice shook her head,

"Nope. Just get washed and changed, you'll see..."

"So nobody knows where we're going then?" she shook her head again, grinning,

"Only me... and all our parents of course, but they don't mind, as long as we're all together. Stop moaning, we're only going for the weekend so I'd like to make the most of it, you know. Guys you'll love it. Come on, up up up!"

She started hitting Jasper playfully; he moaned and then got out of his sleeping bag, his whole body hung down, like a weak flower that had flopped over because of too much rain, and dragged himself to Emmett's bathroom.

Alice smiled and went over to the bed to take Rose's hand, "Rose, Bella, we need to get changed too, come on."

Bella sighed, falling from her sitting position into my chest, I put my arms around her, holding her close,

"I can't be bothered to do anything right now. I want to stay here, with you." She snuggled further into me and I chuckled,

"Well so would I, love, but we have to get up, I don't think she's going to let us out of whatever it is she's planned." I kissed the top of her head and she sighed again,

"I know, I know. It sounds like it's going to be fun though... well I hope so... we can get our Christmas presents too." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek before standing up and stretching,

"I'll see you soon." She blew a kiss before joining Alice and Rose, who soon turned to leave the room.

"Uh, wait!" I called to Alice, who turned around with a questioning look on her face, "What are we supposed to pack?"

"Clothes, Edward." She shook her head,

"No shit." Emmett murmured, rolling out of the side of his bed.

"Yes Alice, but what type of clothes, what's the weather going to be like?" She thought for a while before answering,

"Hm, well, I checked the weather forecast yesterday, apparently the weather is all over the place at this time of year, but it said it's good, really quite warm, so yeah, just bring normal clothes I guess. You'll be fine, you won't need sweaters and stuff though."

"Alice, can't you just tell us now?"

"No! I'll tell you before we leave the house, quit jabbering and go get ready!"

She left briskly humming to herself. I sighed and got up to go to my room and get things together.

**BPOV**

_6 o'clock. It's 6 o'clock in the frikkin morning. And it's a Saturday. What the hell, this better be good._

I'd previously been feeling pretty cheery, but sitting here at the breakfast bar, alone, the lack of sleep was really starting to catch up with me, and no doubt we'd be busy all day. I sighed and put my head down on my arms, waiting for everyone else. Esme came down into the kitchen and smiled,

"I thought I'd come and see you kids off, do you know where you're going yet?"

"Nope." I said sitting up a bit, "Alice hasn't told us anything."

"Oh you poor thing, you look so tired, I bet she kept you girls up talking all night as well. Well I'm sure you'll love it. Alice, Edward and Emmett have been there before, Alice definitely has many times with me, so they should know their way around. And Emmetts big enough to look out for everyone, and I'm sure you're all old enough to go about by yourselves..."

She twisted her mouth slightly and then smiled again, "Well I'll have my phone with me 24/7 anyway, just in case, as does Carlisle." _Oh yeah, Charlie wouldn't have his, and even if he did he wouldn't know what to do with it. Sigh, there is no hope._

I put my head back down on my arms and waited for everyone else to come downstairs, I must have drifted off because when I opened my eyes again, everyone was in the kitchen. I sat up again rubbing my eyes, Edward was sat next to me smiling, _he looks so gorgeous when he smiles, I just want to eat him...._

Alice stood triumphantly in front of everyone,

"Ok, since we're all packed and ready to go, I can announce where we're going. Actually you can guess!"

"I don't know, New York?" Edward asked,

"Nope, too far."

"Seattle?"

"Too close."

"San Francisco?"

"You're warmish..."

"Japan?" Everyone turned to look at Emmett.

"Emmett, you idiot, did you not just hear what was said? What the hell, Japan?! No!" Rose rolled her eyes and looked back at Alice.

"Just a guess, geez." Emmett crossed his arms.

"...mm, Los Angeles?" I said quietly, I don't know why I said it, it just happened to be the first thing that came to mind.

Alice clapped her hands, "Yes! You got it Bella! We're going to L.A! Yay!"

Rosalie squealed and ran over to Alice,

"Hey Alice, that's actually pretty cool!" Emmett nodded his head

I turned to Edward, smiling widely, "I've never been to L.A., wow, I don't know why, I mean, it's pretty close to Phoenix..." _There it is again, that horrible feeling... ugh. _"But still, it should be really good, I'm excited!"

"Yes, well I know you're all excited but we have yet to drive to the airport and catch our flight, so let's go!"

I hated flying. I hated flying so much. I tried not to show how disapproving I was when Alice said _it_, and I think I had been quite successful in hiding it. We'd taken two cars, Emmett's Jeep and Edwards Volvo, although Alice insisted on going in Emmett's car so she could sit with Jasper.

I'd fallen asleep in the car so I was fine then. I was fine all through the check-in, and waiting in the waiting room. I was fine with everything until we were actually getting on the plane. Then I wasn't fine anymore. I was the opposite of fine, I was begin to start panicking. I tried to calm myself and it actually seemed to be working, so I stood with everyone as we boarded.

Alice had all of our tickets and passports and had handed them in together, the air hostess smiled at her whilst giving back the tickets,

"Six first class seats, through to your left, four in the middle there, two are further up." She smiled again and we got on, I noticed she smiled even more when Edward passed her but I decided to ignore it. I had bigger things to deal with than a flirty air hostess, surviving this flight being one of them.

"I can't believe she's got us first class seats, but then I bet you've never flown in cow class have you." I rolled my eyes and Edward shrugged as we took our comfortable leather seats next to each other.

It wasn't his fault I was a bit touchy, it was still quite early in the morning and I was trying to convince myself I wasn't going to die. _Which is just stupid...because you are_.

I sat down and sighed, I'd asked Edward to sit at the window seat because I thought seeing how high up we were would just be too much. _So high, so helpless, if there's trouble, no-one will be able to help, we'll fall to the ground, and by then it will be too late, we'll all be dead. We're all going to die. _Shut up!_ Hey, I'm just saying, I'm not afraid of death..._

It wasn't until we'd taken off that the panicking really started to set in again. I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing, but I had all these crazy thoughts rushing through my head. I was starting to feel claustrophobic. I honestly don't know how I'd managed the flight from Arizona to Washington, but I suppose it had been so early I'd slept through it all. But I'd slept in the car so I wasn't feeling very tired now, just uncomfortable. _Dying, we'll all be dying soon..._

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward sounded very concerned and so he should've been, I was concerned for myself, even if we didn't die because of the flight, I was still at risk of hyperventilation. There was no point in even trying to convince him I was ok, I couldn't even convince myself.

"Yes... actually no, I am not ok. I am very not ok. I really really don't like flying." I went back to focusing on my breathing and I felt his hand on my arm.

"You need to calm down, you're going to start hyperventilating." I opened my eyes and looked at him, my breathing still all over the place. I caught sight of the clouds outside and my breathing became worse. I put my hand on my chest trying my very hardest to take normal breaths.

Emmett's head appeared above the seat in front of us, "Hey, what's up with Bella? I bet you've been working your magic on her haven't you Eddie, you sly dog." He winked.

Edward turned completely so one of his hand was still on my arm and he reached over to press on the assistance button with the other. Rose's head appeared next to Emmetts.

"No Emmett, she's having a panic attack." He said seriously

"Oh my god, Bella are you ok?" Rose said, sounding just as concerned as Edward.

"No Rosie, didn't you hear, she's having a panic attack... oh my god, can you die from those?! Oh my god, Bella, please don't die, you're fun and you blush! You're like a little sister to me or something... please don't die!" Emmett put his hands on either side of his face.

Oh god, there we go again. That word. Die. _Because we're all going to die one day, it's just today your number's up_.

I was breathing in but I was hardly breathing anything out, my lungs were filling with carbon dioxide, not oxygen. It was extremely uncomfortable, and the not being able to breath was just making me panic more.

"I can't... breathe..." Edward was looking frantically for anything to help me but was coming up short. There weren't even barf bags, what kind of first class was this?!

"I... need to stand... up." he held onto my arm as I stood out of my chair and began pacing the isle. People in the other seats were watching me, some concerned and some annoyed. I managed to calm myself a bit, but I was still breathing at an unhealthy rate and I was starting to feel very light headed.

Edward was watching me, and from his face, it looked like he didn't know what to do. There wasn't really much he could do and that must have been annoying him. He'd tried to calm me down, and failed, there weren't any bags for me to breathe into, and the assistance lady hadn't even turned up yet.

Having thought that, an air hostess showed up asking Edward what the problem was. He pointed to me, still pacing and struggling to breathe, and asked if they had a brown bag I could use. She was momentarily dazed by him, but then seeing me, she shook her head and went to find a bag.

Not that there was any point after what happened next. _Death is what shall happen next_. No, not quite death, but probably just as bad. Turbulence. _Oh Christ, I don't want to die yet, it's not my number, it's not!_ I heard the beeping of the seatbelt sign turning on again, and felt the floor trembling beneath me. Then it began dipping and coming back up again, my knees started going weak and I could hear the air hostess asking if I could sit down. _I can fall down, will that be ok?_

Edward came up behind me to lead me back, but the plane gave one great jolt. I took in a large breath and my head felt like it had completely filled with warm air, my knees completely gave way and everything went black.

**EPOV**

"Is she going to be ok?" Emmett asked, sounding as if he was near tears.

"Emmett, she's going to be fine, she just wasn't taking in any oxygen before, she can breathe now. I didn't even know she had that big a fear of flying..." I pushed some hair that was covering her face away.

Bella had fainted, the last bit of turbulence proved to panic her more than her body could take and luckily I had been standing there to catch her. She was still unconscious in her chair, but her breathing was steady, as it should be. She'd been out for the majority of the plane journey, we were landing in a few minutes.

A nice air hostess, who had been genuinely concerned for Bella and wasn't preoccupied with gawping at Emmetts muscular body, I could see Rose getting increasingly annoyed, had been kneeling beside her chair since she'd fainted. There was an announcement saying we were going to land but the woman remained where she was, I buckled my seat belt and then turned back to my previous position.

"What are we going to do on the flight back home?"

I thought for a moment and then shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she'll be ok then."

"Or maybe we can drug her up with sleeping pills..." Emmett chuckled at his suggestion.

"You know Emmett, that may be a good idea." I smiled at his, and he raised his chin, seeming rather proud of himself before turning back in his seat.

I turned back to face Bella who's eyes were fluttering open. She sat for a while looking ahead and then turned to me,

"Did I faint?"

I stroked her cheek as I spoke, "Yes love, you did. Rather gracefully though, I must commend you on that."

She giggled and sat up, she looked out of the window and I thought for a second she might begin panicking again,

"Hm, we're landing, thank god." She laughed, but sat back in her seat holding on tightly to my hand. The air hostess stood up and patted her hand,

"I'm glad you're feeling ok now, you managed to miss the worst part of the turbulence so that was good." She smiled sweetly, something about her reminded me a bit of my mother.

"Oh, were you there whole time? Thank you, yes, I'm fine now. Thanks." Bella smiled at her and then the air hostess walked away. We came to land a few moments later, and Bella loosened her grip on my hand and sighed.

"Oh Bella, you're alive!" Emmett was out of his seat now, along with other passengers as they collected their things, his hands raised to the heavens, "Thank you Lord!"

Rose nudged him, "Are you ok now?"

Bella nodded, "Yep, all is well and dandy now, just up in the air, ha, well, I'm always pretty convinced I'm going to die..." I kissed her hand,

"Well you're not because I won't let death take you away from me. I would have fought him off until he was no more. I've never really tried my hand at fighting, but I imagine I'd be pretty good. I think I'm quite good with my hands."

"Oh, you are..." Bella said, but then quickly raised her hand to her mouth and blushed, "Oh my god, I can't believe I said that out loud, oh my god." She said under her breath but I could hear her.

"Whey, you hear that Eddie?" Emmett winked at me and I smiled and shook my head as did Rose.

I looked out of the window, there weren't many clouds, I could see a lot of blue sky and the sun was high in the sky. I saw Bella was looking out of the window too, then she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Alice and Jasper came up from further down the isle, grinning. _God knows what they've been up to on this flight, something tells me the toilets might have been occupied for quite a period of time..._

They had all the things they'd brought on board with them, as did Emmett and Rose and I was just standing to put my satchel over my shoulders. Bella was still sitting, going through her bag to look for her phone which when she found she smiled at and then quickly began texting. When she'd finished, she put it back in her bag and looked up at us all.

Alice raised her eye brows, "There were a bunch of old people up where we were sitting, and business men, so boring! Jasper and I had to entertain ourselves, which wasn't too hard... did we miss anything down here?"

Bella stood up and put her bag on her shoulder, "Oh, not much, not much." She smiled and Rose, Emmett and I laughed, as we went to dismount the plane. Alice and Jasper looked confused and followed behind,

"Hmm, I don't trust you lot..." she said with narrow eyes. "Well, you can tell us later. We're in L.A.!"

**L.A.! **

**I know, some of you must be thinking 'wtf, random...' so was I hahaha but I used it anyway, because they had to do something that was out of the blue and this was what I came up with...**

**It's only for a weekend though, well, until Monday, I haven't decided if they go home in the morning or evening yet.**

**I thought this might have been too short, but then I thought maybe not since this is just over 10 pages, in times new roman, font size 11 with a small margin on my laptop hahah! **

**I know what Edward id going to get Bella for her Christmas present, I think I have a vague idea... definitely know what her girft is, and how she's getting it and what's happening afterwards and everything, SO THANK YOU KMEM ;)**

**ALSO, I HOPE ALL THOSE IN AMERICA ARE ENJOYING THE TWILIGHT DVD!! OMG YOU ARE ALL SO BLOODY LUCKY! WE HAVE THE WAIT 'TIL APRIL 6****TH**** HERE!!!!!! WAAAAAAAA**

**I've seen the deleted scenes though, phwoar, they're a bit... ;) hahahaha**

**Ah you lot are so lucky, I'm so jealous, ALSO IF YOU ARE AS MAJORLY OBSESSED WITH ROBERT PATTINSON AS I AM, THEN GO AND GOOGLE HIS GQ MAGAZINE PICTURES, NO JOKES, I STOPPED BREATHING.**

**Talking of not breathing, Bella on the plane pahaha, that was so random, but I thought I put it in there, just because I could. Did you like it, or did you think it was a bit ott? It's done now so there's not much I can really do about it, just wondering...**

**And I put another facebook reference, because I was on facebook at the time and it is SO DISTRACTING!!**

**Well, please review, it's very encouraging to write faster... although I'll try my very best to get the next chapter up tomorrow, I don't like leaving it there!**

**Aw, ok, WELL ENJOY YOUR DVD IF YOU HAVE IT, I'll keep writing tomorrow and try my best, keep sending idea's of what they can do and stuff : )**

**Um, I think I'm going to put some music references in here, like song lyrics, karaoke maybe, it could be funny...**

**Anyway, lots of love, keep reading, I really want to get the next few chapters over with, not because they're boring though, it's just, how I can see them in my head, it'll be good**

**I can't wait for Christmas, it's going to be a good Christmas :')**

**(also now that I think about it, I think I put a quick reference to one of Ovids poems, I was revising my latin so I stole a line, it was the bit where Jasper was 'hanging like a flower', yeah, that bit, it wasn't the exact quote but along the lines of, so there you go hahaah)**

**The usual please, stuff you liked, stuff you didn't like, etc etc : )**

**ANYWAY, REVIEW PLEASE, KEEP READING MY LOVERS, MWAH MWAH**

**LOVE,**

**XOXO **


	13. The Sky Could Be Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or the characters, however I do own an IPod called Cookie, she's a babe...**

**I TOLD YOU I'D GET IT UP TODAY! Anyway, I have plenty to say at the end, so just read please!**

**Thank you to the reviewers, really, thank you for the last chapter reviews! They're always nice, but I really did like the last chapter reviews, so thanks!**

**READ AND THEN REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Anyway, I just want you to read this hahaha so,**

**OFF YOU GO...**

**Chapter 13- The Sky Could Be Blue, I Don't Mind, Without You It's A Waste Of Time**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you had a panic attack Bella!" I blushed as Alice laughed at me. _Oh, hi there Mrs. Tomato, glad to see you joined us for the weekend, I never tire of your company..._

"Yeah... me neither, I didn't think I would be that bad, but apparently I was..."

"And then you fainted! Ah, I wish Jasper and I were there to see it!"

"Yeah, we really missed out. Although I was enjoying our time away..." Jasper kissed Alice's neck and she giggled.

We were sitting in the taxi on the way to our hotel. I looked out of the window as I held onto Edwards hand. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. As soon as we stood outside of the airport I could smell the warmth in the air, and it reminded me of home, in Phoenix. Memories of going to the park with my friends, walking to the ice-cream parlour with my mom, sitting in my garden reading with the sun beating down on my face...

I sighed as I watched the scene of blue, and palm trees and various large buildings flash by. I didn't even realise we'd stopped outside a huge hotel, I was off in my own little dream land.

"Bella?" Alice was tapping my arm, suddenly popping my bubble and bringing me slowly back to reality, the present day.

"Oh... yeah, sorry, I was thinking..." I noticed everyone else had got out of the car except for Edward and me. I looked at him and I could see he was trying to see what I was thinking. I wanted to just tell him I missed everything about my old life, but I thought it might just upset him, and I liked my life here now, and bringing it all up would just make me more homesick, so I left it...

I decided to ignore my thoughts and I smiled at him, he watched me for a while, seeming disappointed in himself, and then smiled back. If he was like this now trying to figure out my thoughts, what would he be like if he could actually hear them?

No, I wasn't going to put a downer on this weekend, or this month. I loved Christmas, and it would b my first Christmas with the Cullens and Charlie, and I couldn't wait. And we were in L.A. for gods sake, I wasn't going to ruin this. Even if ridiculous amounts of money were to be spent, for just this month, I would turn a blind eye, although I'm sure I'd be dying on the inside.

Keeping this in mind, we headed into the hotel, immediately greeted by one of the staff who offered to get someone to take our bags. They were only small bags; we weren't going to be here for long so we could have easily taken them ourselves, but someone was sent over anyway and put them all onto a golden trolley.

The hotel was filled with a lot of gold, but not in a tacky way, in an expensive sophisticated way. There were marble floors everywhere and expensive looking paintings. Near to the front desk there were four plush leather sofas where everyone decided to sit and wait for the room keys.

Edward and I went to the front desk to get the room keys, I was feeling a bit perkier and I skipped beside him, he looked down at me and shook his head, laughing. There was a young, blonde woman at the desk and on seeing Edward and I approach, pulled down her top a bit to expose more of her cleavage and tidy her hair.

"Hello there sir, how may I help _you_?" I noticed she put extra emphasis on the 'you' part and she clearly had no intention of taking any notice of me.

"Hi, I'd like to check myself and family in please." He replied politely.

"Certainly, what name are your rooms under?"

"Cullen." After verifying Edward was indeed who he said he was, she began typing into the computer and then smiled, a bit too wide for my liking,

"Ah yes, Mr Cullen, three penthouse suits for two nights. Here are your keys." She placed the keys in his hand making sure she touched them with her finger tips as she did so. I ran my hand through my hair and glared at her, Edward hadn't seemed to notice, he looked like he was thinking of something else completely,

"Will you be needing anything else?" She bit her lip slightly at the side, what was up with this woman? I clearly wasn't making it clear enough to her that Edward would _not_ be needing anything further from her,_ she, however, is in desperate need of a slap..._

I leaned slightly into Edward and he put his arm round me, he looked a bit confused but still smiled his magnificent smile. The woman at the desk seemed a bit taken by it too, and if I had been doing this to get the stupid cow off his case, I would have joined her in awe, _I know, how can one person be so amazingly perfect? It's just not right..._

I stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek, and then turned to the woman, one eyebrow raised, "I don't think he will be needing anything else. And if something does come up, I'm sure we can figure it out together without any assistance. Thanks."

The woman looked at me up and down and narrowed her eyes before answering the phone that was now ringing. I smiled at her and then led Edward back to our friends.

"What was that about?" he whispered into my ear,

I shrugged, "I didn't like how she _was_ around you... I don't know..." he smiled,

"I didn't even notice, I was thinking about you..."

"What about me? What did I do?" I looked up at him, curious as to what is was he was thinking.

"I don't know, just, stuff... but then you started talking about me not needing her help, and if something _came up_... well, it suggested something more than just help with the hotel keys..." he kissed my cheek and I frowned thinking about what he was getting at.

We'd got back to everyone and handed out room keys, but I was still stuck on what had been said,

"Oh!" I gasped, suddenly realising what he was getting at, "Ha ha, it was a sexual innuendo! I didn't even realise I'd made it!"

I stopped and remembered we were all in an elevator together and it wasn't just Edward and I. I blushed a deep red, I'd been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't really taken notice of our movement or that we were even in an elevator. Everyone looked at me confused,

"Hey, what sexual innuendo? Was it good? I want to know!" Emmett's eyes were wide. I buried my head in Edwards side and he began to chuckle. _Ugh, you are such an idiot._ Alice eyed me suspiciously and then smiled.

The doors opened and we each went to our rooms. Once Edward had opened the door to ours my mouth literally dropped to the floor. It was amazing. Hell, it was more than amazing, it was like an apartment but it was in a hotel. Everything was modern and simple. There was a lot of white and black furniture, it was so cool! There was a huge glass wall that gave us an awesome view of the city and the Hollywood Hills.

"Wow." Was all I could get out, I walked into the room and turned a round a few times to take it all in. In the middle of the room there was a King sized bed with plush red sheets. I went over to it and sat on the end,

"Wow." I said again. Edward was leaning on the doorframe watching me and smiling. I was awe struck. I didn't even want to think how much this had cost. And the view. The view was so amazing, the blue sky, the buildings, the hills, the sun, the palm trees... it was perfect.

Alice came up behind Edward and whispered something to him, he nodded and then turned back to face me,

"I'll be back in a second my sweet, I'm just going to talk to Alice. Will you be ok by yourself?" _Yes Edward, why wouldn't I be ok, I'm not retarded, geez..._

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine..." I didn't want to sound mean by saying that, and really I appreciated that he cared so much, but at the moment I was pressing my hands on the glass wall, completely taken by the view.

He smiled and then shut the door.

**EPOV**

"Can I talk to you real quick, it's nothing bad or anything?" I hadn't realised Alice had come up behind me, I was too busy watching Bella twirling around the room in awe like a child at Disney World for the first time.

She was staring at everything and 'wow'-ing at even more.

The view seemed to hold her interest longer than anything else though, she moved slowly from the bed to the glass wall and stood there looking out. I wished I could see what it was she was seeing, the way she was seeing it and the thoughts that were going through her mind...

Alice tugged on my arm again, "Edward, it won't take long. It's about Bella." _Hm, about Bella?_ Well that was all she needed to say in the first place. I nodded and then turned back to Bella,

"I'll be back in a second my sweet, I'm just going to talk to Alice. Will you be ok by yourself?" Of course she would be fine, but then again with Bella, I'm sure she'd manage to bruise herself with the pillows...

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine..." she didn't take her gaze from the scene outside. I smiled as I watched her and then left the room with Alice. We sat on the leather sofa that was in the hallway.

"What is it?" I said as she sat herself down, crossing her legs.

"It's nothing terrible, don't worry. It's just I was thinking... do you know what you're getting her for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I do... why?"

"Oh, really? Tell me what it is, please please please Edward!"

"No, you can wait just like everyone else, including Bella." She scowled at me, "Anyway, why did you want to know?"

"Oh it's just, I think she's homesick. She misses her mom loads, she hasn't seen her since she's got to Forks, so I was thinking maybe you could get her some tickets to go back sometime around Christmas, like for the both of you or something?"

"She's homesick?"

"Mm, yeah I think so, she said she really wanted to see her mom at Christmas but she couldn't afford a ticket and she hadn't planned anything, and that she wanted to be here for Christmas anyway, with all of us... especially you."

I thought for a moment, it certainly explained her day dreaming and why she'd stopped talking about her mother so much, but why couldn't she have just said that? She could have told me... maybe that wasn't the whole story then...

I sighed. "I thought she might have been... not that she would have said. I don't know why she doesn't just tell me things like this, she just keeps it all inside, it's not good... maybe she doesn't trust me...?"

I turned my head and stared at the potted plant there. _Maybe she doesn't trust me._

"Oh no, no that's not it Edward, she trusts you. I think maybe she's scared? I don't know, like she doesn't know what you'll think or something? I don't know, she's really hard to understand sometimes, even for me! But I think she would really like to go back to Phoenix, to see her mom and everything. The only reason she came to Forks was because she thought her Mom couldn't deal with the stress of looking out for her and also following Phil around with his baseball. But they're in Phoenix again now, so..."

I nodded, "Yeah... I think you're right. I just... you don't even know how irritating it is for me when I can't understand her. I wish she'd just tell me everything."

Alice put her hand on my arm, "She will... you just have to give her time."

"Hm, I hope you're right. I really... I just want her to be happy... I..." I paused and looked up at the ceiling, and then to Alice,

"I just want her to be happy." She smiled and patted my arm,

"I know Edward, I know. I know you better than you think I do... more than yourself sometimes, I swear."

She laughed to herself and I looked at her incredulously. I liked to believe she wasn't right, but she was most of the time. She always seemed to know how I was feeling before I felt it, what I was going to do before I did it, it was really weird...

"But yeah, the boys and I really need to get Christmas presents, so are we shopping today?"

Alice stared at me as if she couldn't believe what I had just said, "Hi, Edward, this is Alice! Of course we're shopping today! And we're in L.A, what kind of question is that?!"

"Sorry... oh, I need an idea for a present that Jasper can get you... and one from me and Bella as well actually."

"I knew he wouldn't have got anything yet, he always leaves things to the last minute... uh, just say nice jewellery, I don't really care, all I want is him and I already have him, so... and you two, hmm, I don't know, just think about it."

"Ok, well, are we going now or what?" She looked at the watch on her wrist,

"Mm, well, it's coming up to 1, so I guess we can lunch, and then shop. Meet downstairs in ten minutes." She sprang up from her seat and then kissed me on the cheek,

"Thank you, Alice."

"Of course Edward, I love you, you're my brother. I'd do anything for you, seriously." She smiled and then skipped off back to her room.

I opened the door to mine and Bella's suite to find her going through her bag in her underwear. I'd never seen her in nothing but underwear before and she was really quite tempting. She was wearing white boy cut shorts and a plain black bra, it wasn't anything fancy but still, she looked beautiful. Her body in general was beautiful. She was beautiful.

She hadn't noticed I had come back into the room and continued looking through her bag, pulling out a dress and putting it on the side before looking through it again. I came up behind her and began kissing her shoulders, she jumped,

"Oh my god, Edward! I didn't know you'd come back in here! Gah..." she pulled out a top and held it in front her as she span round.

I pulled her closer to me and started kissing her neck, she relaxed a bit and giggled. She stepped back a bit and then looked down at me,

"Hm, I think a problem has _arisen_..." she giggled again and I looked down at myself. I had a rather prominent arousal and my pants were being stretched quite a bit.

"Apparently so." I chuckled briefly but then she closed the small space that was now between us, pressing her lips against mine. I soon found my arms were wrapped tightly around her and hers around my neck. When we had to break for air I began kissing her neck,

"Alice wants to meet everyone... downstairs... in 10 minutes... for lunch." I said between kisses. She moaned slightly and dropped the top she was holding, grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me towards the bed.

She fell back onto it, pulling me down with her so I was hovering above,

"Well then we have 10 minutes, I think you need some assistance with your problem." She rolled us so she was straddling me,

"Don't you have your own problem?" she smirked,

"Maybe, but _I_ can wait. I'm not so sure about you..."

She attacked my mouth with hers and started fiddling with the zip on my pants. I don't know if she realised she was doing it, but as she went about this, she was slightly grinding down on my crotch making me more excited. I groaned into her kiss. When she finally got the zipper down, I felt her smile against my mouth.

She edged down my body to move my pants down to my ankles, then she came back up again and started kissing my jaw line and down to my chest. She pulled the buttons on my shirt so it opened wider and she continued to kiss my chest. Meanwhile, she had slipped a hand down into my boxers, sliding it up and down my element.

"Ah...Bella." I shifted slightly at her touch. She giggled and then increased the speed of her movement, still with a gentle grasp on me. I made small grunting noises as she continued, I could feel myself coming closer and closer to my release.

"Mm... I don't know how long I can hold on..." She slid down my body again, removing my boxers completely. Then she looked at me, tilting her head to the side,

"Now, I wouldn't say I'm an expert, but I'm pretty sure you would be classed as big... really big." I smiled, but her words were only making my body yearn for her touch, and the yearning was pushing me closer to the edge. And it didn't help that she was biting her lip.

"Bella..."

"Oh, sorry." She laughed lightly under her breath before taking the whole of me in her mouth, I moaned as she did. She carried on bobbing up and down on me until there was a knock at the door, she stopped and looked over her shoulder at it,

"_Uh, I hope you two are ready to go, everyone's going downstairs now, 10 minutes is up!"_ It was Alice, but we couldn't stop now, I wouldn't last,

"Keep going..." I murmured to Bella who shrugged and continued, picking up the pace a bit. With one of her hands she held her hair back and then moved it to my balls and began caressing them,

"Oh fuck!"

I grabbed the closest pillow and held it over my face as she brought me to my limits. I moaned loudly into the pillow and released in her mouth. She swallowed it, wiped her mouth with her index finger, and smiled,

"Yeah Alice, we're coming." She kissed my chastely on the lips,

"Or at least one of us is..." she whispered, then she moved away and slipped on her dress.

I honestly didn't know where this bolder side to Bella was coming from, but there was no way I was stopping her, it made her even more attractive to me, if that was even possible. I pulled up my pants and took her hand and together we headed downstairs.

**BPOV**

We decided to go down to Rodeo Drive for lunch, we ended up at a small restaurant that was really cute and apparently very exclusive. It reminded me of a smaller version of the cottage Edward had brought me to on my birthday. _Ah, your birthday, that was a good day. _

We only ate a light meal seeing as no-one was particularly hungry then we sat and discussed what we were going to do next,

"Shopping." Alice said, pushing her Chanel sunglasses that had been sitting on her head back over her face, "That's all I have to say."

"Yeah, we definitely need to go shopping." Rose said, holding onto Emmetts arm and stoking it.

"Ok, well I don't particularly want to go 'girl shopping' so, I think we should split. Guys and gals." Jasper looked around the table waiting for approval; Emmett nodded as did Edward,

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. I'm sure we've all got enough to sort out and whatever. You girls want to shop and us guys..."

Emmett cut in, "Us guys don't. End of story." I smiled at him, and then turned to Edward,

"Can I just come with you guys? You always get out of shopping with them, it's not fair!" Everyone else was talking between themselves, Edward smiled and I felt his hand begin to mount my thigh under my dress and caress the skin at the top, I gasped quietly,

"I'm sorry, but there are things I have to do anyway with the boys, so, it would be a lot easier if you were shopping with the girls. You won't be away for too long and I'm sure later on we can deal with your problem..."

I bit my lip and then noticed Alice turn to me, "Bella, you're fine with this aren't you, the boys doing their thing and us doing ours?"

Edward started playing with the hem of my underwear. _He's not playing fair! He looks all innocent like he's not doing anything, well, I know better!_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, it's fine." I said in an octave higher than my usual voice, Rose looked at me suspiciously,

"Bella are you ok?" _No, I'm being teased, this isn't right!_ I flushed slightly, Edward continued fiddling, smiling at himself yet to the rest of the table, seeming perfectly normal. He took a sip of his coke,

"Yeah, I just thought I was going to... sneeze." He moved his hand down and patted my thigh before removing it from underneath my dress. I turned to him and narrowed my eyes, but apparently my excuse had been liable enough and everyone carried on.

"Ok, let's go then." Alice picked up her bag and placed it on her arm before kissing Jasper and standing. Rose soon did the same.

I took the Ray-Bans that had been sitting in my hair out and ran my hand through, putting the sunglasses on properly. I thought it was quite funny that Edward and I had the same sunglasses, except mine had a white rim and his were black. He had his folded over his t-shirt, _mmm they definitely look better on him..._ But hey, they were the coolest sunglasses I had ever owned.

I kissed him goodbye and stood, he smiled at me just before we turned to leave, "I love those sunglasses on you."

I smiled, "You know, I was just thinking the same about them on you."

"Great minds..." Emmett said, slouching in his chair,

"But we weren't actually thinking the exact same thing..."

"So... it was close enough. Hey, leave me alone!" Emmett crossed his arms and Jasper shook his head at him.

"Aw Edward, you're just being awkward. I know what you mean Emmett, I thought it was funny." He nodded and gestured towards me,

"Thank you Bella! Geez, at least someone appreciates me round here..." Edward gave me a cheeky smile and then the girls and I headed off for what Alice called, 'serious shopping' which translated into 'torture to the highest degree'.

***

"Are you kidding me? I can't wear this." I looked down at myself and then at the reflection in the mirror,

"Well, it's different..." Rose giggled,

"It's vile. I can't believe I even have this on, I look like a flamingo for god's sake. I like the colour, not the dress. Hell no."

"Yeah, I think you should just take it off and try another. The colour is really nice though."

I was wearing the most hideous dress ever. I couldn't even describe it, just think Christina Aguilera's Cavalli dress at the 2003 VMA's, in a shade of peach. On me. Gross. _That was the only VMA you'd ever watched, good times, good times._

I shut the changing room door and happily removed it, replacing it with a black chiffon dress that was tightly fitting at the top with a cream rose corsage, which emphasised my breasts, and loose further down. In the loose fitting part it had pleats, I wasn't really one for pleats, but this was a really nice dress. It flowed all the way down and formed a puddle on the floor.

"Wow! You are getting that dress!" Rose said, her eyes wide

Alice clapped her hands, "Oh my god, take it off now! It needs to be bought, you look gorgeous, more than that, fantabulous!"

I smiled whilst smoothing the dress down in places, "Alice, is that even a word? Hm, I really like this dress as well, it's lovely. But where would I wear it too? It seems a bit wasteful..."

"Bella, you don't need to have a place to wear it! And if it makes you feel better, my cousins are getting married on Valentines Day next year. Bummer right, valentines at a wedding, bore! So I'm sure Edward will be bringing you as his date, you can wear it then."

"Oh, is that Irina and Laurent?" Alice nodded,

"Yep, and you and Jasper are coming too," She turned to Rose, "so it'll be a riot... I think it actually will be quite fun, even if it is on Valentines Day, I think it's sweet."

"Yeah, and everybody's drunk by 10 so free alcohol for us and no-one will even care that we're underage!" They both giggled,

"Huh, well, I think it's going to be longer than February before I touch alcohol again, not after Halloween... or at least not as much as Halloween." I shuddered at the thought and then removed the dress and handed it to Alice to pay for.

I hadn't looked at the price and kept telling myself it was on $20, just for my own peace of mind, although really I knew there was no way on this planet that that dress was less than ten times that amount. Alice handed me the bag and then we left the little boutique.

On the other side of the road we saw the back of Jasper disappear into Tiffany's,

"I wonder what they're going in there for."

"Christmas presents. I told Edward to tell Jasper I would like jewellery, so I guess that's what they're doing." Alice giggled,

"Oh, how very nice." Rose nudged her, "I haven't got a clue what Emmett's getting me."

"Me neither... oh god, I need to get Edwards present!" I stopped in the middle of the street and put my hand to my mouth,

"Oh my god, I can't believe I nearly forgot... again! I'm such a crap girlfriend..." Rose laughed and patted me on the back,

"No you're not, we can go and get it now, it's no problem, and Christmas isn't for another what, two and a bit weeks or something? It's fine."

I sighed, "I guess... well, at least I know what I want to get him. I was thinking about it last night... it's not much, but I think he'll like it. I need to find a music shop, one with instruments and books and all that stuff."

"Oh, I know where there's a really good one! I used to go there with my mom when we were here to get music books for Edward and me."

I raised an eyebrow at Alice as we continued to stroll down the street, "You can play the piano?"

"Yes Bella, shopping and fashion isn't the only thing I'm good at." She rolled her eyes, "It's just I stopped playing, Edward was always so much better than me and to be honest, it wasn't really my thing, but I can still play it pretty well."

I nodded, well, you learn something new everyday... We turned down another street and then went into a large music shop that had a grand piano visible from the front window. There was an old woman in there, her greying hair tied back into a bun with a large hair pin and her crescent glasses slipping down her nose. She was playing a beautiful song on the piano* and when she'd finished she turned to us,

"Can I help you girls?" I could tell by her accent that she was British. She got up from the piano and slowly came towards us, pushing up her glasses. Alice pushed me forward,

"Um, I was looking for something for my boyfriend, as a Christmas present..." She looked me up and down from above her glasses,

"He plays?" I nodded,

"Yes, uh, really, no, _extremely_ well." She nodded,

"Ok, well were you looking for anything in particular?"

"Um, yes, but, uh, no, I don't know, I have an idea, but... I don't know..."

"Calm down darling, there's no need to get your knickers in a twist." The three of us all raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"It's just, it's got to be perfect, I really want him to like it... I want it to be perfect." She looked at me for a while, and then smiled,

"I think I know what you want."

She started spinning round on one spot, and then she stopped and raised her finger in the air and hurried over to another part of the shop,

"Come, come!" She shouted back at us, we looked at each other, shrugged and then decided to follow. She met us half way, holding a vintage looking composition book in her hand.

She smiled and handed it to me. I studied it, tracing the golden decorations with my finger. The book itself was a deep blue, and along the sides it had golden swirls that met delicately at the edges. In the centre of the cover it said in a golden calligraphy:

'_A painter paints pictures on canvas. But musicians paint their pictures on silence.' – Leopold Stokowski_

I opened the book and flicked through the empty pages with nothing on them but the lines in which music could be written.

"This is perfect, it's just what I was thinking of..." I whispered still flicking before coming to the end and closing it. I smiled,

"Thank you so much. How did you know?"

"I don't know to be honest. I just knew, looking at you. I suppose I'm just crazy..." she laughed to herself. I looked down at the book in my hands, ah crap, this looks expensive...

"How much is it?" Alice scratched the back of her head and I could see already she was eager to whip out her credit card and pay for it herself,

"You can just take it dear." The woman smiled and put her hand up,

"Oh no, I really can't I have to give you something for this. I can't just take it...!"

"Really, you can. Music is enough of a gift, by taking this book and giving it to your boyfriend, who I can see you hold in _extremely_ high regards, and just knowing that music shall come out of it, well that is enough for me. That's worth _a thousand_ times more than that book. Music is a _wonderful_ thing! And you're a beautiful young girl, I imagine he will make good use of it, especially if he has you for inspiration." She touched my cheek and smiled again,

"Please, take it. Think of it as a gift for a gift. I'm a crazy old bat as it is, you taking this will give me at least smidgen of sanity." She cackled to herself and wiped her eye, "Oh dear me."

This woman was crazy, but I couldn't thank her enough. I thanked her million more times as she put the book into a bag, and she told me with a smile that if I didn't get out of the at that moment, she would make me pay for it with more money than was known to man.

"That woman was crazy... I could have just paid for it if it was going to be too much money." Alice shook her head.

"Well, at least you have the present you wanted Bella."

"Yeah, it was just what I wanted. Exactly what I wanted."

**EPOV**

"Yes, that's what I want, she's going to love it!" Jasper rejoiced as the jeweller took out a diamond necklace with god knows how many carats worth of diamonds in it.

"Woah, dude, that's amazing! It's going to cost a bomb though!" The jeweller held it in his hand as Jasper inspected it,

"I don't even care man, that is what I'm getting her for Christmas, she's worth every penny. Aw dude, this is awesome, I can't wait to see her face."

It wasn't actually his money he was spending, it was his parents, just like the rest of us were spending our parents money too. I couldn't wait to get a job and earn my own salary, have money that was actually mine. But until then, having a credit card linked directly to the parents account certainly came as an advantage.

I shook my head as I watched Jasper ask the jeweller to put it in a box so he could buy it. He was literally jumping up and down on the spot he was so excited.

I was scanning the glass cabinets filled with all sorts of jewellery. And then I saw it, what I was looking for. It was exactly what I wanted, but better. I stood staring at it for a while until a jeweller came up behind me, his arms folded behind his back,

"Would you like any help there sir?"

"Yes, please." I pointed to the object of my attention, "Could I please have a look at that?"

"Certainly." He unlocked the cabinet and took it out, holding it delicately in his hand, "It's 18 carat gold, there are only 3 of this particular one in the world, but as you can see, it's beautiful."

"Can you have something engraved in it?"

"Yes, that is possible."

"Good because I would like to purchase it and have something put on the other side."

"Is it for anyone in particular?" I followed him to another glass cabinet, and smiled thinking about Bella,

"Yes, it's for my girlfriend." He looked at me,

"Well, I guess she's a very special girl."

"Very special, more special to me than I think she will ever know. But I'll try my hardest to show her." I smiled at the item on the cabinet.

"Well, I'm sure she'll love this." I nodded and looked over to Jasper and Emmett. Jasper was holding the Tiffany & Co. bag high in the sky with one hand and began bowing down before it, chanting, 'I am not worthy, I am not worthy.'

I shook my head and followed the jeweller I was with to tell him what I wanted engraved.

***The song she's playing is Postcards from Far Away- Coldplay, I've put a link on my profile and of Christina Aguilera's dress haaha! And also of the dress Bella gets (the link of the dress on my profile, I swear, no jokes, every other girl I know has that dress. Everyone has it!! I was going to get it! But then I was like, nah, everyone has it hahaah!)**

**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**THEY'RE STILL IN L.A. AND THEY STILL HAVE THE EVENING AND SUNDAY AND THEN THEY'RE BACK HOME.**

**SO, I think that'll be about 1 more chapter of L.A and then they're home again,**

**But Bella and Edward have their gifts for each other, since I said what Edwards was, I thought I wouldn't say exactly what Bella's was... you'll have to wait until Christmas I guess ;)**

**I liked this chapter, oh, songs I was listening to over and over while writing it were all Coldplay (SURPRISE)**

**Strawberry Swing**

**Shiver**

**Postcards from Far Away**

**Spies**

**And then at the very beginning, I was listening to I'm not alone- Calvin Harris**

**Yep, so if you were interested, you should have a listen :)**

**I want to have them singing again, but the evening is yet to come!! **

**To be honest, I really want Bella and Edward to just have sex now hahahaah but I'm holding back, don't you worry, I'm not just throwing it in there, as much as I'd like to... well I put a little something something in there for you all anyway ;)**

**The crazy woman in the music place I based on my friends mom, seriously, she's crazy! I can't even explain, it's just hilarious! Ah, good times! I toned it down for the woman in the story, but wow ahah!**

**So, which bits did you like? Didn't you like any of it? I like to know this sort of stuff, what would you like to see them do whilst there in L.A, like in the evening?**

**I'm not going to start writing the next chapter until tomorrow, so, keep the reviews rolling in!**

**Hahaha, much love to you all, thank you again for reading, please review!**

**XOXO**


	14. Everything's Not Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters**

**They're still in L.A., this is the evening really of the chapter before. I keep giving myself a basic plan of chapters so I know where they'll end and what the next one will roughly be about, and then I go and mess them up. WHICH IS WHAT I'VE DONE AGAIN. This chapter doesn't have everything I originally planned to be in it, but I liked where it stops here and if I carried on it would have been too long...**

**Read and you'll see what I mean, or maybe you won't but I'll explain in the end A/N...**

**Thank you to those who can be and are still bothered to read this! It means a lot to me! I'm enjoying writing it, so everyone's a winner! Keep reviewing too guys, please!**

**So thanks, I've been reading reviews and making note of some of the comments, (I think I replied to the longer reviews I'm not sure, I'm pretty sure I started but then I can't remember if I actually sent it...) I keep thinking I've sent stuff to people and then I just haven't...**

**Anyway, I'm sure if you're on here, you want to read this chapter, so go on ahead :)**

**Chapter 14- Everything's Not Lost**

**EPOV**

"Wow, you guys, you don't know how chuffed I am with this gift! I want it to be Christmas now, I don't even care what she'd got me, this tops everything!" Jasper shook his head smiling in disbelief.

We left Tiffany's and began strolling down the street, Jasper still looking at the bag holding his purchase in awe. We didn't really have any particular place to go to, Emmett still needed to get Rose's present but he was struggling with idea's.

"It doesn't help that you've gone and bought that now! Geez, how is my gift supposed to match that?! And you Edward, I don't even know what it is you've bought Bella, but she'll love it whatever, just because she's like that, and it's from you. Gah, I hate you both." He frowned and watched his feet as he walked,

"Emmett, we'll find you a present, it just has to be something special to Rosalie... come on think." I turned to look at him, he scrunched up his face as he tried to think. Then he opened his eyes wide, and a huge smile appeared on his face,

"Ok, I know what I'm going to do... I can't believe I thought that up myself, ah, just too good to pass up! Yep, she'll love it, I know she will."

Jasper looked at me and then Emmett, "...So, what is it?"

Emmett chuckled to himself, "Ah you shall see my friend, you shall see! It's nothing I can buy... well I'll have to spend some money, but I can do all that nearer the time at home. I'm kinda going to need everyone's help though, I'll tell you about it soon... Rose will love it... I think." He nodded and raised his head.

I was just going to say something when my Blackberry started buzzing in my pocket. I patted myself down and then finding the pocket it was in, took it out. I had a new message from Alice:

_Tell Jasper not to leave his phone on silent, I've been trying to call him! Anyway, we're going back to the hotel and then we'll go out and do something fun later, so don't be much longer. See you soon, love you x_

I text her back and then put it away, "Ok, well, it looks like we're all done here then gentlemen. We best be heading back."

"Why that's a spiffing idea ol' chap! Let us be on our way!" Jasper said in cheer, waving his hand royally in the air. Emmett and I laughed and we began walking in the direction of the hotel.

By now, it was already early evening, the sun was still just visible on the horizon and it was spraying lights of pink and orange across the sky. I opened the door to the suite and saw that Bella wasn't there. _She's probably in Alice's room or something... _

I sat down on the end of the bed and opened the box Bella's gift was in. I looked at it for a while, turning it over in my hands, reading the inscription on the back. I sighed and then put it back in the box and hid it in my bag. I sat looking at the ceiling for a while before going out of our suite to Alice and Jasper's. _I hope she likes it..._

I knocked on the door and Alice opened it, smiling at me,

"Oh how nice of you to join us Edward. We're just hanging out.." I walked in and smiled at everyone. Everyone except Bella because I couldn't see where she was.

I looked about the room and saw her sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the glass wall. I assumed there were glass walls on the whole of this side of the building as all the rooms were pretty much the same. Again, she was looking out at the view, at the sky and the sun that just beginning to disappear.

Alice sat back on Jaspers lap on the couch and carried on with the conversation she was having with Emmett and Rose,

"So, I know what you mean, we were playing an innocent game of poker, and before I knew it, all my clothes were off!" She continued.

"Alice, that sounds like strip poker, in which case, it is anything but innocent..." Rose giggled and cuddled up to Emmett.

"Well I didn't know! And I'm crap at that game so, I should have just not played..."

"I wasn't complaining." Jasper winked at Alice who nudged him in the stomach.

_Hm, I can see why Bella wouldn't want to be part of this... _I walked over, she looked up at me as I approached and smiled. I sat down next to her and we watched the scene before us in silence.

Then she rested her head on my shoulder, "Beautiful isn't it. I like watching the sun set and all the colours in the sky. You don't see it too often in Forks, because of the clouds and all..." she sighed and I began stroking her hair. _Nothing is as beautiful as you my love._

The sun was no longer visible but the colours were still in the sky. We sat together just watching as slowly more and more lights came on inside buildings and the pink sky edged away to a dark blue. Cars rushed by below us, and the evening was leisurely turning to night, bringing with it more bright lights and happy people.

Alice had ordered some room service since no-one really could be bothered to go out to eat. We picked at a few fries and continued watching everything without saying a word. I kissed her head and she turned to look at me, frowning, then she lifted her hand to my cheek and gazed into my eyes. Hers were filled with some emotion I couldn't comprehend, I'd seen it before though, briefly, but then it went away, and it was still there now.

She pressed her lips against mine and to begin with, there was a sense of urgency; like she was waiting for something to happen that didn't usually happen when we kissed; but then I felt her smile against my mouth and she put her other hand on the side of my face, moving round so she was now kneeling.

I closed my eyes and got lost in the kiss as she did. I soon found my tongue dancing alongside hers, I pulled myself onto my knees to meet her as she had been leaning further down. She giggled as I was now higher than she was, then she pulled out of the kiss, still with her hands on my face.

She had her eyes closed still but she was smiling and brought my head down to rest my brow on hers. I watched as her eyes flickered open, and I swear at that moment my heart stopped. Right then. And then started up again, only faster.

"Mm." She chuckled quietly.

I smiled as I looked down at her and she looked up at me. I would have been happy to stay in this particular spot forever. In fact, I had totally forgotten we were still in the room with our friends. It must have been an hour and bit since we'd last said anything to anyone. Time just flew when I was with her and I didn't care that it did. I was happy to have it pass. _Hm, this is strange... but I like it, I like it a lot, more than that even!_

We noticed that there was complete silence in the room, we hadn't been listening to the conversation going on, but it had been working as background noise, and now there was nothing. I pulled my head away and looked to where they had been sitting, Bella did the same dropping her hands to my shoulders.

Our friends were staring at us, eyes wide. Jasper coughed and then they all looked around in different directions pretending to be interested in something. All except Alice,

"Christ, you guys! Forget we were in the room much! I thought you were both dead looking out of that window, but apparently not..." She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Yeah, don't mind us or anything. Edwards charm I guess, he didn't even say anything to her! How _does_ he do it?!" Emmett shook his head smiling,

"Aw baby, you have a similar effect on me, don't you worry." Rose kissed his cheek and he smiled down at her.

"Ok, anyway, we need to go out! I want to have fun! And I saw this little bar not to far from here, it looks pretty cool, so we can go there I guess. You all in?" Alice put her hands out questioningly and looked around.

Everyone nodded, and I stood up, pulling Bella with me.

"Yeah! We can do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight!" Emmett shot up and did a disco pose,

"Oh dear. Sit down." Rose grabbed his t-shirt and tried to pull him back down but he began with his disco moves,

"Oh, oh, look at these crazy shapes I'm throwing about here! Seriously Rose, check me out!" Rosalie laughed and put her hand over her face,

"I swear Emmett, if you do that tonight... oh god, I don't even know." We all laughed at Emmett's dancing and Rosalie looking on hopelessly.

Alice stood and brushed herself down, "Well, lets get ready then. Bella and Rose, you're staying in here, the rest of you can leave now."

"But this is my room too!" Jasper said, standing and putting his hands in the air.

"Well, I guess you'll have to go to a different room, go with Edward, you'll survive! We'll only be 20 minutes."

He walked over to his bag and took a change of clothes, "20 minutes my ass." he grumbled as he headed out of the door.

I kissed Bella quickly and turned away but she pulled me back again for another, I chuckled, "I won't be long lovely."

"I know..." She kissed me gently again then and smiled sweetly.

There was definitely something about her that was different and it had only occurred in the last hour or so, I didn't know what it was, all I knew was that it wasn't a bad thing... or at least she didn't seem to think so.

I went out of the room, looking back at her and then shaking my head before shutting the door.

**BPOV**

I'd found it. I'd found what I was looking for, it had taken me bloody long enough, but I'd found it, it was definitely there...

_Don't even think it, don't even think it! You'll jinx yourself you idiot! Clear the brain... mmm... clear the brain... _but Edward, I..._ NO! SHUT UP! CLEAR OUT THE MIND... clear it! You're getting dressed now, I'm not dealing with anything like this until we're in familiar surroundings, please. I can barely deal with you as it is! I don't need these thoughts right now, thank you very much. Even if they are lovely and fluffy and pink and sparkly and warm, no thank you! You're being ridiculous, again! _But..._ No, I don't want to hear it, I'm not interested, move on, next topic of discussion..._

I was seriously starting to consider seeing someone about these nutty arguments I kept having with myself. But I couldn't stop thinking about what I wanted to think, except the thinking part wasn't really happening because my brain wouldn't let me! _I told you, I'm not dealing with you and your crazy thoughts right now, you're probably wrong anyway..._ Deal with my crazy thoughts?! You _are_ my crazy thoughts!

Oh my god, I'm going insane.

"Ok, I really do plan on being 20 minutes, and I actually think you are capable of dressing yourself in something half decent now, so I'll make this quick..." Alice put her hand through my hair, I narrowed my eyes, "Don't think I can't see what's going on Isabella Swan. I have eyes you know." She smiled and walked over to her bag,

"What are you talking about Alice?" I raised an eyebrow and put my hand on my hip,

"Oh, I think you know." She rummaged through her bag, pulling out pair of skinny jeans, a loose white cotton top and a navy jacket, "Here, put these on and..." She walked over to a jewellery box taking out some necklaces and slipping them on her wrist, then she went to a wardrobe where she had another bag filled with shoes, "These."

She dangled a pair of cream high heeled, peep toe shoes. I looked at her and shook my head, she laughed and nodded hers, "Alice, I can barely walk in heels!"

"Well, you seemed ok the last time."

"Yeah, well... that was just luck!" She came closer and pushed them into my chest, forcing me to take them from her. "Fine, whatever, but if I die, I'm blaming you!"

Rose came in with her clothes and we swiftly changed. Alice did my make-up quickly before doing her own and there wasn't really much I could do with my hair, so I ran my hand through it and left it at that.

I grabbed a clutch bag and threw my phone and some money in there. The boys were outside the door when we came out and Edward smiled his crooked smile and I froze other than my knees turning to jelly so I stumbled a bit, but instead of telling him it was his gorgeous smile, I blamed it on the shoes.

***

"I thought you said it was a bar, it looks more like a club or something to me." We stood on the other side of the street facing the 'bar' Alice had brought us to. There was a huge queue outside. "I didn't know people would queue to get into a bar..."

"Yeah, well, they do, and this is a bar I'm telling you! It's a really nice one too."

I looked over again, "We're going to have to wait in that queue _forever_..."

"We won't have to queue. You'll see." Alice smiled and Edward kissed my cheek. I looked at him confused, _well then how are we going to get in? I don't think I'll be any good at climbing round the back you guys! Definitely not in these shoes!_

We crossed the road and Edward pulled me along behind him. I looked at the long queue of people, there were a lot of pretty people and I felt a bit guilty walking ahead of them. They all eyed us as we passed, most sighing and rolling their eyes,

"_Oh the lives of the young and beautiful... if we looked like that we wouldn't be standing here...! Why did you put that god damn lipstick and eye shadow on?! You look like a fucking drag queen! Jesus, this is why we never get in anywhere you know!_"

I looked at the woman who was looking disapprovingly at her friend and laughed, but it wasn't that I was laughing _at them_, I was laughing at what she was saying, surely she was being totally ridiculous, I thought her friend looked fine. I couldn't really say the same for myself though.

"You know, I'm so not going to even get in here, you lot look older, I don't..." It was true, or at least I thought so, even Alice looked mature. I hadn't really looked at myself properly but I imagined I looked 17, _well there's a surprise..._

"Bella, you're fine, seriously, calm down." Alice shook her head as we continued up the line.

"You're even better than fine." Edward whispered in my ear, I blushed and smiled at him. Before we reached the front, both Alice and Rose smoothed down their hair and clothes and then took the hands of their loved ones.

Maybe I was overreacting about this, I mean they could easily pass for over 21... but still...

We finally reached the front where there was a bouncer holding a red cable, I noticed two girls at the front of the queue had taken some interest in Edward and were eying him up and down. On seeing this, I immediately came closer to him and narrowed my eyes at them. They pulled apologetic faces and then looked away. _Yeah, that's right!_

The bouncer at the door looked at us all for a second and then lifted the cable to let us through. Alice smiled sweetly as she passed and he nodded. I couldn't believe we'd actually got in, _well hardly surprising love, you're rolling with the Cullens, hello.._

It was quite full inside but not claustrophobically so. It definitely had a good atmosphere, people were talking amongst themselves, and some even having a bit of a dance. Although to be honest, I wasn't really in the mood for dancing.

We sat down round the only free table large enough for all of us, we had to scoot round even then. Everything about this place seemed to lift my mood even further then it already was. Just the bubble of sound from people talking and the music playing, it was so... nice. I could see over where some people were dancing, there was a karaoke machine, _karaoke, here? Is this some sort of joke?_

Alice followed my gaze and her eyes widened when she saw it, "Oh god, we are so doing that later!" I laughed,

"Ha, yeah, I don't think so." Alice nodded at me with an evil grin.

"Ok!" Emmett stood up and clapped his hands together, "We're here to have fun right? So, the night begins here! What are people having to drink?"

"JD and coke." Alice said rather perkily, Rose asked for the same and Jasper, a beer.

"What about you two?" Emmett said, gesturing to me and Edward.

"I guess I'll have a beer." Edward said, putting his arm round me.

"Woah, hold up Eddie, pushing the boat out a bit there aren't you?!" Emmett said sarcastically and then laughed to himself, "But in all seriousness guys, I'm the eldest here and I say there will be no repeats of Halloween here, please." He aimed this at Alice and me.

Alice shook her head, "Oh get off you're high horse, Emmett! You're not so high and fucking mighty. You were wasted that night too if I recall... which I don't, but I know you were!"

"And there's no chance of me getting that bad again anytime in the near future. I'll have a Sprite... Actually, I think I'll come up and get it with you." I smiled and he seemed happy enough to have my company,

"Ah yeah, if you're there with me, we'll get our drinks quicker, woo!" I laughed and then slipped out from under Edwards arm to walk with Emmett to the bar.

There were loads of people there waiting to be served, some of them I'd seen had been waiting for a while. But as soon as we approached the bar and the bartender had finished serving whoever he was serving, he moved straight to us,

"I told you!" Emmett whispered, I shook my head as the man came over grinning,

"Hey pretty lady, what can I get you?" I smiled and Emmett told him the orders. He quickly put them out and Emmett paid as the he handed me my lemonade,

"I put a bit of something special in there for you sweetie." He winked at me and I smiled all though to be honest, I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, _what, did he put a magical lemon in here or something? Creep._

We walked back to the table and sat down with the drinks. Everybody took theirs and we all started talking and laughing about things. Again, another moment I just loved having with them all, talking about nothing in particular and just enjoying each others company. I never really had this with my friends in Phoenix, we had to have something to keep us going, once it was gone, there wasn't much there.

We kept on getting more drinks as we finished the ones we had. We decided that if it was one of the boys getting the rounds, they had to bring a girl with them so we didn't have to wait so long. I could understand why the bartender would rush over for Rose and Alice, but not me. And I don't know what special thing he was putting in my drink but I liked it, it was making me feel happy, although I was happy before, but I was happier now.

When I went up to the bar again, this time with Edward, the bartender again handed me the same drink and winked. Edward had eyed us both suspiciously and I innocently began drinking my drink through the straw. I went over to sit back down, still drinking my drink, and tripped over myself, at least I thought it was myself I couldn't really tell. Amazingly I managed to stay off the ground and my drink was safe.

"Woops!" I giggled regaining my balance, Rose and Alice laughed and I sat back down.

Edward was watching me warily, "Bella, there was nothing to trip over there..."

"Air Edward," I said shaking my head as if it was obvious, "There was air to trip over!" He just looked at me and I laughed,

"...What are you drinking?" He took my drink from me, and smelt it,

"It's Sprite...!" He tasted some, and then shook his head. The karaoke seemed to have started up and people were singing, it was hard to concentrate on him when that was going on in the background,

"That's not just Sprite..."

"What d'you mean? I asked for Sprite, was he giving me just normal lemonade?! Bastard!" I slammed my hand down on the table and then laughed at myself.

"No, I mean there's vodka in here. What the hell is that guys problem?! I'll have to go and ask him..." He stood and turned to head back to the bar, looking really quite angry,

I grabbed his arm before he got anywhere, "Oh come on Edward, it doesn't matter, I'm fine! I won't drink anymore and I would say I'm only tipsy at the most." He stood still frowning, _ok, pushing drunk, but only pushing it, technically that's still tipsy, I think?_

"Please Edward, it doesn't matter." He looked at me, and then his face softened and he smiled,

"Fine. But I'm getting your drinks now if you want one." I smiled and kissed his hand, he glared back at the bartender before he sat down,

"Oh! The karaoke's free, Bella come and sing with us, come on!" Alice and Rose stood and were urging me to go,

"Mmm, I don't know..." I tilted my head from side to side trying to decide.

"I'll be watching." Edward whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek, I smiled and took Alice's hand,

"Ok, ok, ok!" Well, at least the alcohol had given me some confidence, I doubt I would have done this with such little persuasion before.

There had been an increasingly large audience in front of the karaoke as the night went on, so by the time we got there, it was more like we were holding a small gig than singing karaoke. We got on the stage and there were loud cheers and wolf whistles.

"Oh yeah baby, show us what you got girls!" One man at the front shouted at us.

I chose a song I knew the words to, and seeing as this was Alice and Rose, I knew they would know it too, and to be honest, it was a bit of a classic in a terrible-song-you-secretly-enjoy-singing sort of way, so they really had no excuse. The music started and Rose and Alice laughed.

The crowd cheered as they recognised the tune, I could see our boys in the crowd smiling at us and shaking there heads. Emmett was eyeing some guy who was staring a bit too eagerly at Rose, I giggled before Alice began.

_Dolls, are you ready? Let's dance, dolls  
Ooh, baby, dolls, fellas, are you ready?  
Let's dance, ooh, baby  
_

Again, there was a large cheer and Rose, Alice and I looked at each other smiling. To be honest, none of us were totally sober so this would probably be some crazy embarrassing thing in the morning... _but until then!_ Alice sang the verse and Rose and I did the backing.

_  
I know you like me  
(I know you like me)  
I know you do  
(I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you_

And I know you want it  
(I know you want it)  
It's easy to see  
(It's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me

There was a loud cheer and the three of us moved closer and started dancing against each other as we sang the chorus.__

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  


I was singing the next verse so I moved forward a bit and then began. I trailed my hand up my sides as I did, earning me loud wolf whistles, but I wasn't really paying attention to anyone but Edward in the audience.

_  
Fight the feeling  
(Fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone  
(Leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love, it just ain't enough  
To leave a happy home_

Let's keep it friendly  
(Let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair  
(You have to play fair)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share  


I flicked my hair and put my finger in my mouth looking as innocent as possible before turning back to Rose and Alice laughing. This was fun!

_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
__  
_**EPOV**

Watching Bella up there on stage was definitely something else. _Oh my god, now I don't wish to sound vulgar, but she looks fucking _hot_._ She was up there, grinding against Rose and laughing as the three of them sang and pranced around.

It was funny watching them, clearly none of them were sober and I'm sure Bella would probably be embarrassed about it in the morning, but at the moment, she was having fun.

I could see some of the guys around us starting to get really rowdy watching, but I wasn't too fazed by it, I wasn't going to let them get near to her, she was mine. They were hollering and hooting at the three of them, it actually seemed quite demeaning, but the girls were enjoying it, even playing up to it.

"Dude, I can't even believe how hot Rose looks right now, I can't even wait 'til we get back to the hotel..."

Emmett was gazing up at Rose, absolutely mesmerised by her. He caught her eye, and she smiled cheekily at him, blowing a kiss. He reached in the air to catch it and put it to his cheek. Jasper seemed to be entranced by Alice, as was I by Bella.

I couldn't stop smiling at her, and she was always watching me, occasionally turning to laugh and dance with Alice and Rose, but then she'd turned back to look at me still singing. Every now and then she would run her hand through her hair and play with the hem of her dress and I sighed as I watched. _Wow_.

As the song ended, the girls came together in the middle of the stage and posed. There were loud cheers and hoots. They laughed at each other and then bowed. Emmett, Jasper and I all clapped loudly as we walked to the front of the stage,

"WOOOO!" Emmett shouted, clapping even more enthusiastically.

Alice and Rose jumped down still laughing, while Bella was putting her microphone back on the stand, moving the cables and wires out of the way. On seeing me, her smile widened and she came forward to the edge of the stage, not noticing that the cables she was trying to get out of the way, had indeed tangled themselves around her foot.

"Waa!" She called out as she fell off of the stage and into my arms, she stuck out her foot to see the cable still attached to her,

"Ah, what the hell... hey, I'm alive!" She giggled and looked up at me. "Aw, Edward, you saved me... again. Hm, you have a knack for that, you're my hero!" I was holding her bridal style and she put both her hands on my face and kissed me all over.

I chuckled, "I'm only your hero because you're so clumsy. If you weren't such an accident prone, I wouldn't need to save you." She twisted her face as she thought.

"Mm, nope, I'm pretty sure you'd be my hero anyway... and heroes don't complain, that sounded like a complaint Edward!"She raised her eyebrow,

"I wasn't complaining, I was just saying. I never said I didn't _like_ having to save you, did I." I smiled at her and placed her down on her feet,

"Hm, good." She smiled and held my hand as we walked towards our friends who were now standing by the bar,

"Smooth moves there Bella, don't think we didn't see." Jasper laughed and sipped some of the beer in his hand,

"I thought I was pretty smooth actually." She replied, crossing her arms.

"I know you're pretty smooth, in more ways than one..." I whispered from behind her, she turned her head slightly to the side and grinned.

Emmett gripped Rose tightly to him and she wrapped her arms round his neck,

"Oh Rosie, you were amazing! More than that... ah, I just, I just love you!"

She giggled and kissed him tenderly, "Thank you, baby. I love you too. It was so much more fun knowing you were watching me." she bit her lip and he kissed her fiercely.

Alice was laughing with Jasper about something or other and Bella was leaning back into me, I had my hands wrapped around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Mm, I'm tired now... what's up with that!" She laughed lightly and I rocked her gently.

"_Ah, those girls singing were hot! Like wow, and that blonde one, W-O-W. Don't I wish my girlfriend was a freak like her? Hell yes! I bet she'd be up for a quickie, I bet she'd be up for anything... I know I would."_ The man next to Rose and Emmett winked at his friend who shook his head.

Rose pulled out of Emmett's embrace and pushed past him to the man, "Excuse me?" She snarled, her face clearly angry. The rest of us looked over. Emmett's face was hard and he pulled up his sleeves,

"Let me deal with this Rose..." She put her hand on his chest but was still looking at the man,

"No, no, babe, I can handle this. Sorry, what is it you were saying?" The man was rather cocky looking and didn't look bothered that he'd been caught or that a man twice the size of him looked about ready to knock him out.

"I said you were hot and you'd be up for anything... well, are you?" He smiled deviously at her, raising his head in the direction of his friend who put his hand over his face and tried to pull him away. The man just shrugged him off and waited for Rosalie's response.

She laughed and then moved closer in to him so there was little space between their bodies. He smiled and raised his eyebrow as she trailed her hand down his shirt to his pants. She traced her fingers over his crotch and then grabbed it tightly within her hand. The man squirmed in pain, his face turning a peculiar shade of purple. She leaned in and spoke into his ear although it was loud enough for us to here,

"No, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not." She tightened her grip and he yelped, "But if you ever talk about any girl, let alone me, like that again, I will gladly cut off your balls and put them in a pickle jar. Then you won't be _up_ for anything."

She smiled again at him as she moved back and tapped his cheek. Bella looked on in amazement and then laughed loudly, everyone eventually joining in, even Rose. "I think it's time for us to go, don't you?" We all nodded and headed for the door.

Bella and I turned back to see the man holding his crotch and shout back at Rose, "Crazy bitch!" Rose cackled loudly and then we were outside.

**BPOV**

I was leaning against Edward as we stood outside, it was really quite cold so I had my arms wrapped around myself to retain the heat, but I was still shivering. Edward took off his jacket and put it on me,

"Oh no Edward, I c-c-c-can't take this, you'll g-g-g-get cold." I tried to take it off but he held it to me, and I was too cold and tired and still pretty tipsy to argue any more.

We started walking up the street although I wasn't really walking; more stumbling around like a rhino attempting ballet, with Edward holding my hand. My feet were killing me! _These damn shoes!_ I stopped walking and stood where I was, Edward looked back at me confused,

"I'm not... walking anymore!" I hiccupped. I put my hand to my mouth and then shook my head. Alice and Jasper turned round from further up,

"What's she doing?" Jasper asked,

"She said she's not walking anymore." Edward laughed, watching me as I hobbled over to a nearby bench and attempted to get the wretched things off of my feet.

"Oh come on Bella boo, suck it up!" Alice giggled.

"ARRRRRRRGH!" I couldn't get them off. I was failing. Miserably. And my hands weren't moving how I wanted them to, and I was too tired, and not really sure or fully aware of what I was doing, and... ugh. I slumped myself down on the bench and whimpered.

Edward came over laughing to himself and effortlessly removed them from my feet, placing both shoes on the bench beside me, "There."

I looked at them and frowned, _those are the damn contraptions that are still causing me pain and they're not even on my feet anymore, pah!_

**EPOV**

Bella was glaring at her shoes as if she were condemning them to the furthest pits of hell. I couldn't help but laugh at her, she wasn't totally drunk as such, but she was definitely bordering it. She looked so funny, sitting there wearing my jacket that was too big over her own, barefoot and grumpy.

She looked up at me and frowned, "Edward, why are you laughing at me?!"

I laughed again, and she pouted her lips, "It's not funny!" Her eyes looked like they were filling with water and I didn't really want to make her cry again and I'm sure she didn't want to cry either. I smiled anyway,

"Ok, ok, let's go." I held out my hand, she picked up her shoes and crossed her arms. I sighed and looked at her,

"I said I'm not walking anymore. And I'm not." I watched her sitting there scowling and shook my head.

"Ha ha! Aw Bella, come on!" Emmett said from further up the street. She turned her head away and remained where she was.

"Fine." I walked towards her and took her hand, "Then I'll carry you."

"You can't carry me." She said standing,

"I can, what happened to me being your hero? Heroes always carry the damsel in distress back. So here I am, your hero, and there you are, a damsel and in distress. So you see, it all works out fine and I can do whatever the hell I want." I smiled at her, and I could see she was trying to hide a smile, her mouth was switching at the corners.

"Fine... but this means I want to see you in tights and a cape some time."

"I'm sure that could be arranged." _No Edward, I don't think so, take that back!_

I bent down so she could get on my back and then walked to catch up with the others. She hung her arms over my shoulders, still holding her shoes in one hand, her clutch in the other, and rested her head on my back.

"I'm so... tired." She murmured from behind me. I pushed her up so I had a good grip on her and I knew she wouldn't fall. The hotel wasn't very far away now anyway.

"Well, you'll be in bed soon. We're about half way there." As soon as I said it, Emmett dropped Rosalie's hand and raced ahead.

We carried on walking and wondering what it was he was doing, and then he turned round to face us. Bella propped her head up on my shoulder so she could see what was happening,

"WOOAH, WE'RE HALF WAY THERE! WOOOAH, WE'RE LIVING ON A PRAYER!" he belted out, pointing his finger to the sky. We all laughed and joined in, I could even here Bella sleepily singing along. He held out his hand for Rose and we all carried on,

"Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear!

Ooooohh, we're living on prayer!"

Emmett span Rosalie around, "Living on a prayyyyyyer!" Then we all laughed, I could even feel Bella giggling against me.

"Emmett, you're such an idiot... I love you!" Rose said pulling him into a kiss. Alice turned to Jasper and snuggled herself into his arm as they walked.

"Now _that_ is a song worthy of karaoke!" Bella laughed again lightly, her voice was sleepy and I could tell she was struggling to stay awake. I smiled and carried on walking.

The road was surprisingly quiet, there was the odd car every now and then but that was it. _I suppose this isn't a main road_. Bella was really quite light so other than the shoes that she was holding bashing against my chest, I was at no discomfort carrying her. In fact, I was rather enjoying having her so close. I could smell her hair and the gentle perfume of her skin, and I could hear her breathing and feel her move.

"Mm, Edward?" She yawned.

"Yep?"

"Can I tell you something...?"

"You can tell me anything you want to, love." I felt her smile against my back,

"You really are my superman." She said drowsily,

I chuckled, "Well then you're my Lois Lane." She kissed my back and then rested her head against it again,

"And..."

I waited for her to continue, but it was obvious she wouldn't get the chance to, well not now anyway, because she'd fallen asleep. All her muscles relaxed and she became slightly heavier although it was still no trouble to carry her. _And I'm not just saying that!_

Her fingers loosened their grip on her shoes and clutch and I took them from her before they fell.

"Edward..." She mumbled. I smiled and turned my head slightly to kiss her arm. I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me since she was sleeping, but I spoke anyway into her soft skin,

"I'm here my love. Always."

**I like this chapter too, I think I'm supposed to like all the chapters I write but whatever. I think this one is sweet, aw. I hope you thought so too.I try and make things sweet without being overly so, if you know what I mean? There's sweet and then there's just plain sickly. Hahah**

**So yeah, what I was saying earlier was that I was originally going to have the evening and the whole of Sunday in this chapter and end it where they were going home, but yeah, I think it would have been too long, so I'm breaking it down, so that'll be next chapter.**

**Oh my god, Emmett's present to Rose is going to be cute :') that's all I'm saying...**

**Pussycat dolls for the karaoke, oh god, I can just see the three of them dancing around in my head hahah crazy! Talking of crazy, Bella her thoughts ha! I base this mainly on myself, because I swear other than the normal weirdness everybody has, in the past like I don't know 6 months? I'm just crazy... luckily it's only really in my head, I'm forever arguing with myself. And then it's like... why am I even thinking this? I know what I mean because I am me.... :|**

**ANYWAY, I'm not actually that weird other than that...**

**And Bella being grouchy and tipsy is based on my friends, ah, this one time, one of my friends was drunk and she would not stop crying over the stupidest things and I couldn't stop laughing at her which just made her cry more, it was so funny! We were in this taxi going home and she was just crying and talking a load of crap, and then when we got to her house her parents were like, 'oh dear' and we all just laughed at her... she didn't find it terribly amusing at the time, but it was a 'you had to be there' moment.**

**I need more sing-along's, like Emmett's random outburst! I'm sorry, but I just couldn't not put that one in there, I've been singing Seasons of Love, Total Eclipse Of The Heart and Living On A Prayer ALL DAY! Hahah, raaandom!!! Although, Seasons of Love... just wow.**

**Edward is just so damn sweet all the bloody time! Gah! **

**L O V E H I M.**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU REVIEW THIS, HM, I'M GOING TO THINK OF SOME KIND OF REWARD SCHEME I COULD SET UP FOR REVIEWERS, MAYBE THAT'LL ENCOURAGE YOU... hahah ;)**

**Anyway, please do review, thanks for reading, hopefully you'll keep coming back for more :D **

**Oh before I go, I was thinking about future lemons (yes, I swear, my mind has just gone to the gutter! Everything anyone says I can somehow make sound dirty, anything! It's like that episode of Friends when Joey can make everything sound really suggestive, yeah, well that's me! For some reason, cream was brought up today a lot. I mean what the hell, cream, and in a girls school!! The possibilities are endless! - mind you, I don't do it in some kind of creepy 'oh my god get the hell away from me way', no I'm subtle and it's often funny, even for myself!) **

**SO ANYWAY THE POINT WAS, I've decided that when they do finally have sex and for all the times after, I'm going all out, or at least I try, with whipped cream, sprinkles and a damn cherry on the top! Hell yes!**

**But until then, let them have their innocent fun... mahaha**

**So, I hope that keeps you reading if nothing else ;) ahaahah! **

**Ok ok, review, tell you're friends about it, favourite, do what you like, just keep reading! PEACE OUT.**

**XOXO**


	15. Warning Sign

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters... wow, this bit kinda gets boring having to type it out every time, geez**

**Oh my god, I cannot stop saying geez! Or swearing in general, it's absolutely terrible! I've got a mouth like a sailor at the moment!**

**My friend lent me a book today, she claims it's filled with lemony goodness so, I shall be enjoying that over half term... my form tutor said that the author of the book is good for writing books of this sort pahaha, THAT was awkward...**

**ANYWAY, thank you reviewers! Special thanks to those of you who are pretty consistent with reviewing, and also those who have started recently, welcome aboard! Feels good to review doesn't it? ;) Haha.**

**Ok, so read and review, you know the drill, let's see how many people actually do it... sigh.**

**OK OK...**

**Chapter 15- Warning Sign**

**BPOV**

I rolled over and felt something hard. Well, it wasn't hard, it was actually quite comfortable, but still, I definitely wasn't fully resting on the mattress anymore. And then I felt a hand stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to see I'd rolled onto Edwards chest, _hm, well this certainly is _not_ a bad way to wake up in the morning._

I looked up at him and he smiled, "Ah, she wakes. Good morning, well, actually good afternoon." I groaned and stretched,

"Morning... Afternoon? What time is it?" He looked at his Blackberry on the side table,

"It's 2, you were sleeping for ages." He kissed the top of my head, "Don't worry, we weren't planning on doing anything in particular today." I sighed and then propped myself against his chest, turning my body so I was facing him. I looked down at myself to see I was in my pyjama shorts and tank top.

"You fell asleep on my back, so I changed you when we got in." I looked up at him again and smiled, _aw!_

"Thank you. I guess I did fall asleep... Sorry for being so grumpy, I was tired, and cold, and those damn shoes! And of course this wasn't helped by the fact I was under the influence of alcohol as well..." I ran my hand threw my hair and sighed,

"I can't believe that bartender! I thought he was winking a bit too much, I mean, I'm pretty sure he even said he was adding something 'special', I just didn't get it at the time."

"Hm, even so, he had no right to add anything without your permission. Although you were very funny, and I doubt you would have been so eager to do the karaoke if you were totally sober."

I raised my eyebrows, "Actually Edward, I rather enjoy karaoke. Ah, Pussycat Dolls, that was fun!" He smiled at me and then picked a remote off the bed side table and pressed a button. The screen that was covering the glass wall started moving up until the whole view was completely visible and the light came pouring in.

I looked at it and smiled. I loved this view, for more reasons than one... I began recollecting yesterdays events and laughed internally remembering Rose, Alice and I singing 'Don't Cha'. Edward looked down at me,

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" I winked at him and he kissed me softly on the lips,

"I know my girlfriend's hot like you." He said kissing me again and again, I smiled against his lips and then he rolled us so I was underneath him.

He began kissing my neck and I giggled and moaned quietly in content. He pushed the duvet out of the way and continued kissing down my body, stopping at my inner thigh and kissing the skin there. I squirmed slightly at his touch, and then my phone started ringing. I looked around and saw my clutch with it in was on the side table next to me. I reached for it and checked it to see Rosalie calling.

"Hey Rose." Edward had slipped down my pyjama shorts and was playing with the hem of my blue lace panties. I shot him a warning glance.

"Oh, hey Bella, so you and Edward are both up now I'm guessing. I called earlier and he said you were still sleeping. Anyway, do you know what we're doing today?" He was licking the already wet material that covered my core.

"Um... I-I don't know... no, sorry, have you called A-Alice?" I pulled up my legs away from him and squeezed my legs together trying to ignore the throbbing I know felt between them. _He is too much..._

"I tried to, she's not picking up... are you ok there Bella?" He pouted at me and pulled my legs back to him, sliding the panties down. I gasped into the phone,

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine..." My breath beginning to get a bit racy.

"Oh, ok then... oh my god, how funny was yesterday, shopping, and then the bar! Good times! I couldn't believe that man though, how rude, I thought I might get him were it hurts, you know?"

She giggled but I wasn't really paying much attention, I was keeping my eye on Edward who was kissing up my leg to my centre. He stroked it with his tongue and I bucked my hips towards him, letting out a moan.

"Uh... Rose, can I call you back." He smiled mischievously at me and then buried his head between my legs. I put my free hand over my mouth to muffle my moans,

"Yeah, I guess...? Hey, Bella, is Edward...?" Rose sounded suspicious and I knew what she was getting at.

"Mhm..." I said breathlessly.

"Right now, while you're on the phone?!" I felt his tongue darting in and out of me and my hips bucked again, a few moans escaped my lips,

"Ahh... uh-huh." I could hear Rose laughing,

"Oh my god, Bella! Get off the phone, get off the phone! Call me back later!"

_Ee ee ee ...what the hell is that noise?_

"Yeah, ok, ok... mm..." I hastily shut the phone and put it back on the side table, turning all my attention to Edward who pulled me further down the bed, closer to him.

He held the tops of my thighs so he could get better access, I wrapped my legs around him as he pulled me closer and put my hand on the back of his head, wanting him deeper inside me.

"Oh my god, Edward!" I hissed, arching my back and closing my eyes.

"You taste so good." He chuckled, although his voice was muffled, and the movement of his lips against me only made me moan loudly.

_Ee ee ee_

"Oh god... keep going... so good." I felt him smile and then he increased his speed, his tongue slipping in and out. I put the other hand that wasn't on Edwards head in my hair as I threw my head back into the pillow.

"Cr-r-r-rap!" I could feel the swelling feeling at the bottom of my stomach, searching for it's release, "Ahhh!" I gripped his hair as I came into his mouth and my whole body juddered with the wave of my orgasm. He lapped it all up, although I still felt some trickling down onto the sheets. I lay there panting as he kissed my inner thigh and my centre one more time before pulling up my bottoms.

"Edward... well..." He smiled widely and then kissed me tenderly, I could taste myself in his mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and then did the same with my arms round his neck.

_Ee ee ee_

I pulled out of our embrace to see where the squeaky sound was coming from as I was sure it wasn't us. I looked around the room and then saw that at the glass wall, there was a man holding a window wiper. Except he wasn't really cleaning it anymore, he was just standing there with his cleaning tools, his eyes and mouth wide, gawping. He pulled the window wiper down the glass again, his face still astounded.

_Ee ee ee_

_Oh my fucking god, are you even kidding me right now. He did not just see all that?_

But it was becoming increasingly obvious that he had. Edward turned to look but I couldn't face the shame. I cringed into him and then pulled the duvet over us as quickly as I could. He laughed, but I was horrified. When I finally got the courage to peep over the covers, I saw he wasn't there anymore and sighed in relief.

"Oh my god." Was all I could say. Edward laughed loudly again and then kissed me.

**EPOV**

I hadn't realised at all that there was a window cleaner watching us, I had been complete oblivious until Bella had started looking around the room for something. And now I was underneath the duvet, locked to her by her legs, her face bright red and her eyes shut tightly. She'd pulled me down so she could bury herself in my neck.

I laughed, I found her reaction to be rather amusing and she looked so cute when she was embarrassed. After a while she peered over the top and then relaxed. I guess that meant he'd gone.

"Oh my god." She said, shaking her head and squeezing me tighter, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

I chuckled and leaned in to leave butterfly kisses all over her face, "Darling, it's fine, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter for you! Oh god, that was and still is, so so so embarrassing. Oh my god, can you even see how embarrassed I am right now Edward, look at this face. This is the face of someone who now doesn't want to leave this hotel suite in case I bump into that guy." She put her hands over her face,

"And it's not even so bad for you. He's a guy, you're a guy, you'll just get a pat on the back while I'll be subject to glances and winks and suggestive comments and... I can't believe he was standing there!"

I kissed the back of her hands but she left them in front of her face, "Well, we've only got the rest of today and tonight anyway, we go tomorrow morning. I think I need to distract you with something until then though..."

She nodded, her hands still in front of her face,

"But it'll meaning leaving the suite..." She shook her head. I smiled and peeled her hands away, "You can wear something in disguise if you must." She groaned and rolled onto her front,

"Ok, whatever... but can we rush through downstairs, I don't want to hang around... Uh, I have an idea for Alice's present. There were these shoes she really wanted, but apparently there are only so many of them around and they didn't have her size. I don't know how to get them, but I thought that would be a really good present..."

I thought for a moment about Bella's suggestion. I decided it was a good idea, I honestly thought Alice would appreciate it, especially if she'd been unable to get them herself. That was the problem with buying Alice anything, she probably already had it. If there was anything she liked, she would buy it herself, which put the rest of us in a bit of a predicament at Christmas and birthdays, and I always liked to get her things I knew she would like and didn't already have.

"Hm, well, it sounds good to me. Alice and shoes is always a good combination... we'll find a way to get them in her size don't worry, we just need to find the store."

"Will it be open today though?" She'd pulled herself up and was sitting cross legged still under the duvet.

I felt like a child again, playing in a secret place I'd made from my bed covers. Alice, Emmett and I had done that a lot when we were younger, except Alice would always go over the top and feel the need to bring things in to decorate it, like small potted flowers. Emmett and I would tell her she could only bring one flower with her otherwise she'd get kicked out. The point was we were supposed to have this cool den, and then she came in with flowers?! I laughed internally at my memories.

I remember how every time she left to get something or go to the bathroom, we'd change the password so she couldn't get back in. But then she'd get upset because she we'd changed it again and we'd have to tell her what it was. Emmett and I used to pretend we were on a mission to keep the enemies away from Alice, she seemed happy enough to play the captive since it meant sitting in the den and playing with her dolls until we came back from our 'mission'.

"They should be... I think they are here anyway, I think quite a few shops are open for longer because it's the holiday season. We should really go now though, just in case."

She nodded and then pulled the covers back and looked over to the window, then she sighed and jumped on me, her legs straddling my sides, "Oww, I would rather just stay here with you."

"Is that because you don't wish to face the world after _that_?" She smiled and titled her head,

"No...Ok, maybe a bit, but I really would rather stay here with you." I sat up so that she was now sitting in my lap, her legs around my waist. _What would she have been like if we'd put on the whole show..._

"God Bella, you worry so much, and I wished it was_ more_ than just the little performance... what would you have been like then?" I felt her stiffen for a moment and then blush filled her cheeks and she got off of me,

"...Yeah, um... I'm going to have a shower now..." She hurried to the bathroom, carefully shutting the door behind her.

I frowned saying what it was I'd said over again in my head. _Oh... damnit!_ I fell back onto the pillow and sighed. _Really smooth there Edward, you could have just said nothing, but no, you had to hint at the big S.E.X...Idiot._

I didn't mean to, it just sort of slipped out... but I guess we just weren't _there_ yet, we'd done basically everything but already, so maybe I was just getting ahead of myself. It didn't bother me waiting for her, I hadn't exactly had some intense sex life with Tanya so I didn't really get frustrated. And if I did, what we were doing now worked well enough for me.

I would wait forever for Bella if I had to. If that was what she wanted, which I wasn't so sure about seeing as she'd left in such a hurry after my slip up...

**BPOV**

Ah, was he trying to kill me? _Imagine... Hm, I think I've imagined too many times..._

I stood in the bathroom leaning on the door and took a large in take of breath. I felt really bad for running away like that, he hadn't even directly said anything. But he'd said he'd wished it was more than what we did... and it's not like I didn't either. It wasn't like I didn't want to sleep with him, because Christ, I did. But I guess I was just scared.

Scared because number one, it was my first time and god knows how many times he'd done it, what if I was shit? _What even classes someone as being shit?!_

Which leads me to number two, I wasn't even clued up properly about it, I didn't want to just run into this. As cheesy as it sounds, 'your first time has to be special' and all that crap, yeah, well I wanted that, so...

And number three, finally and most importantly, too many times had I heard the stories, even seen them happening myself, where a couple seemed so perfect, then sex is added into the equation and everything else fizzles out.

That just couldn't be with Edward and I, I couldn't be like that. I wouldn't be like that. We had to have a relationship that had solid foundations and building one on sex seemed like the house built on the sand story, it was easy and convenient, but in the end it didn't last.

I wanted me and Edward to last. I didn't actually want to think about it too much, but I didn't want us to end. I didn't want to have to be without him as my boyfriend. I didn't want to be the girl who had Edward Cullen and then lost him. I didn't want to be alone again. I didn't feel alone with Edward.

I thought about all of this as I washed myself and I was still thinking about it when I came out of the bathroom and Edward watched me as I changed. I thought about it while I sat on the bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom and as we headed downstairs.

I'd called Alice, but she rejected my call and sent me a quick texting saying she wasn't to be contacted unless there was an emergency and she didn't plan on leaving her suite today. I laughed to myself and then put my phone back in my bag. Rosalie had sent me a similar one telling me not to call her until the evening, although she might still be busy... _Great, so everyone's getting some except you. Wow Bella, high five for abstinence... cough._

We found out where we could go to get the shoes from the receptionist who luckily was a nice _man_, not the blonde woman from before, although he too showed some keen interest in Edward. Not that I minded, I found it quite funny that Edward really did appeal to _everyone_.

I put my sunglasses on, not wanting to risk being recognised by the cleaner and then we headed out. I hadn't said much to Edward since the incident in the suite, and it looked like he wasn't going to say anything on it either. But I couldn't stop thinking about it now and all my reasons.

He had his hands in his pockets and his sunglasses again folded over the neck of his shirt and he stared at his feet as he walked. He had a mixture of emotions on his face, regret, a small bit of anger, sadness and confusion. I watched him as we walked and he was clearly in thought about something. I wondered if he was thinking what I was thinking.

I wasn't really enjoying the awkwardness or the small space between us so I pulled his hand out from his pocket, interlocking his fingers with mine. He looked at me confused but then smiled and kissed them. I smiled back but I'm sure it was obvious to him I was thinking about earlier, so he looked about to check where we were. I could see the shop we had gone into yesterday where Alice had tried the shoes on and we headed towards it.

The store was quite full for a Sunday, there were women everywhere, trying on shoes, handing each other various items of clothing whilst already dressed head to toe in designer wear. Edward and I walked, still holding hands, to the nearest shop assistant. She had been previously talking to a colleague and was laughing.

"Excuse me?" Edward said politely, the woman spun round still laughing but when she saw Edward she took a step back and the sound of her catching her breath was audible. _Hm, another one, although to be honest, I can't really blame her_.

"Oh hello, how can I help?" She smiled and although I could see she had been taken back by his presence, she talked to me instead of Edward.

I was shocked, and at first I didn't actually realise she was talking to me, not many females did when I was standing with him.

"Oh, you're talking to me! Sorry, it's just... oh never mind, uh yesterday, I came in with my friend and she wanted those shoes over there..." I pointed to the shoes that where on a high glass podium with a spotlight shining down. _Hallelujah!_ I turned back and continued,

"And there are only so many of them or something, and they didn't have them in her size? And well, I was wondering if you actually did because she really wants them?" The assistant smiled at me,

"Christmas present, right?" I nodded, " Hm, well, I'm not sure, what's her shoe size?"

"7, apparently there aren't any left but..." I didn't know what I was getting at here, if there weren't any left surely this was a battle there was no point in starting because we'd already lost? Edward continued for me,

"But it would be greatly appreciated if you could have a look. She really wants them, and also we're a bit stuck on Christmas presents to get her that she doesn't already have, so..." She smiled at Edward and then twisted her face, she looked back at her colleague who was now helping another customer.

"I don't know... mmm... ok, ok, I'll have a look, there's usually one pair left when they say there out of stock. It will cost you extra though, I'm really not supposed to sell the last pair unless the buyer is paying a substantial amount for it..." She looked apologetically at us.

I was about to tell her to leave it and that we'd find something else when Edward spoke again, "Money isn't a problem, we just need those shoes."

"Ok then." She laughed and she walked off to go and find them.

There were some leather stools nearby so we decided to sit on them while we waited. Well Edward sat on them, and I sat on his lap. I was playing with my fingers and he was watching me,

"Edward, about earlier..."

"I've got them!" The assistant came over and handed me the box with the shoes. I opened it and inspected them,

"Yeah these are them, they're perfect. Thank you so much, I didn't think we'd be able to get them!" I shut the box and handed it back to her, getting up and following her to the cashier.

Three women gasped as we walked past with the box in hand, one shook her head, another had her mouth wide open, "_That girl has the last pair of those shoes! How did she get them?! I wanted them, but to get that last pair they were asking for a ridiculous amount!... She must really need them or that gorgeous boyfriend of hers is just feeling generous. Hm, I need a man like that. Maybe I should give him my number..."_

"_Karen, he's with her, he looks about 15 years younger than us, and you're married!"_

"_...Oh, I know."_ They laughed and continued trying on shoes.

I'd left Edward sitting down on the stool and he came up behind me and touched my side, "Just out of interest how much are they?" The assistant looked at the computer screen,

"Uh, they are-" But I cut her off before she could finish,

"Noooo, don't tell me the price. Can we just buy them please?" Edward smiled and so did the assistant as she took his card and swiped it. Then she put the box into a bag and handed it to me, we thanked her again for her help and left.

***

"Where d'you want to go now?" I looked down at the bag swinging beside me before answering,

"I don't know... anywhere." Edward took my hand and led me down a few smaller back streets before I noticed that we were approaching something with greenery. It was a small park, hidden in between the designer shops, the hustle of L.A life, there was a piece of normality and calm.

Apparently quite a few people also had the idea of spending the afternoon sitting in the park. We found ourselves a space on the ground and sat down on the grass. I put my bag down beside me and lay there trying to soak up as much of the sun as I could. It wasn't hot, but I knew this was a lot warmer than it was going to get in Forks, and tomorrow we would be home again so I had to make the most of it.

Edward sat pulling at strands of grass. _Ow, he's still thinking about this morning isn't he?_ So was I somewhere in the back of my mind, but Edward really seemed to be kicking himself for saying anything and then my reaction. I'd tried to bring it up before but we were interrupted, but we wouldn't be interrupted now.

I sat up again, "Edward, can I just explain myself this morning?" He looked up at me,

"Bella, you don't have to, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..."

"Ok, but can you just listen. Now you said you 'wished it was more' and, I'm not going to lie, I got a bit freaked out. But it's only because we've never mentioned it before... I wasn't really preparing myself. So I freaked and got up and went away. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have said anything." He looked down and the grass again. I touched his cheek,

"No Edward, I think you're getting it all wrong. I didn't mean it to seem like I didn't want to sleep with you or anything... it's just I don't know, I don't want to at the moment? But believe me, I do, just not right now, I wouldn't really say _I_ need time, but I think we need time?"

He sighed and then looked up at me, "I'll wait until you're ready, or we're ready. It really doesn't bother me, I just want you," I blushed, "but then you freaked when I said so, and I thought it was because you didn't want to or something... with me at least..."

"Yeah, I'm just retarded. Just run away, it's the best thing you can do, well it works for me anyway... sometimes. Sometimes it's nice to sit and eat ice-cream, but there wasn't any and I didn't have a tub just on me, so, the bathroom was the next best thing."

I smiled and kissed him tenderly, and lay back down on the grass, shutting my eyes and facing the sky.

"You're really weird." He chuckled, I turned my head to see him lying down beside me, "Ice-cream? Really, isn't that a bit random?"

"Yeah, well, ice-cream makes everything better... and _I'm_ weird?!" I hit his arm and he laughed,

"Well I'm not, I'd say I'm actually pretty normal. Name something weird that I do."

I thought about it for a moment, and to be honest, there wasn't anything I could think of that was actually weird in a bad way,

"Ok, well, you're inhumanly handsome. That's pretty weird. You attract people like magnets, seriously, look around, have you not noticed that since we've sat here, there are more girls sitting around us?"

He looked around and sure enough I was right, "Hm, yeah that's pretty weird. But that's not me, that's them."

"No Edward, it's you. You see, you seem totally unaware as to exactly _how_ attractive you are, that's weird. _AND_ you dazzle people, including myself, _all _the time, and you don't even know you're doing it! I didn't even know people _could_ do it never mind doing it without making any effort, so that is definitely weird.

You're so self-critical, that's weird, I mean seriously Edward, I don't want you turning emo on me anytime I'm having a bit of a moment, you seem to think it's because of you or something, and it never is. In fact that's not weird, that's just annoying, you don't see how great you are. I'm yet to find a flaw in you, and I'm being dead serious. So, on the whole, you're a lot weirder than I am."

He smiled, "I think you do a few of those too, you are so... I can't even tell you Bella, you just don't get it. You are perfection."

I shook my head, "I'm really not. I am _really_ not. There's another reason why you're weird, over all the girls you could have had, out of every one in this entire world, every girl throws herself at you if she gets the chance, out of all of them you chose me. Me, I'm boring Bella, a clumsy idiot who occasionally has something witty or sarcastic to say... and I'm weird." I laughed,

"And yet here you are, you're with me and not anybody else. I think that makes you really weird."

"Well if liking all those things is weird then I guess I am, but every other girl isn't you. I don't want anyone else, I want you, so, I think that again it's you who is weird for actually wanting me back. You don't see yourself clearly, you're blind and yet you can see, _that's_ weird." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

_Damn, why does it feel like he's winning and I'm the weirdo here?! Ah geez, where's the ice-cream..._

"Shall we get the ice-cream now?" he whispered in my ear smiling, I sat up and looked at him,

"Ok, that was weird."

"What?"

"You like... read my mind."

He laughed, "Hm, not quite. I think I can just understand you more now, you're terribly hard to read, but I'm getting there. I can see in your eyes and from your face what you're thinking... or at least what I think you're thinking, it doesn't work all the time, you're very good at blocking me out." _Thank god, you don't want to know what's going on up here..._

I picked up the bag off the floor and put it over my shoulder as I stood up smiling, "Whatever, weirdo... are we going to get some ice-cream then or what?"

He laughed and stood, brushing himself down, "Yep, Ben'n'Jerry's cookie dough, right?"

I kissed him quickly on the lips, "You know me so well." I giggled, nudging him slightly.

**EPOV**

We decided to buy two big tubs of cookie dough ice-cream and go back to the hotel to watch movies. We watched about five although the middle two we missed because we spent most of them just making out. Bella eventually fell asleep sitting between my legs with a tub in between hers, she was still holding a spoon in her hand with a scoop of ice-cream on it. We'd changed into pyjama's as soon as we'd got back so I didn't have to change her, I just picked her up and tucked her into the bed.

I stroked her face and smiled, then I decided to make sure her things were all packed since we were leaving in the morning. Alice said she'd deal with all the checking out and whatever because we were getting up quite early so we just had to be up on time and ready to go.

I checked the bathroom which was empty of our things other than something small and black on the floor. I went over to pick it up and held it dangling off of one of my fingers. It was Bella's black lace thong. I gulped as I held it in front of me, then I scrunched it up and put it in my pocket, shutting the door of the bathroom, _I'm thinking perhaps a cold shower is in order here..._

***

I hated waiting in airports, it was always so tedious, I just wanted to get on the plane and go to wherever it is I was going. Bella was leaning on my side and I had my arm around her, she had her eyes closed but she wasn't sleeping, and an IPod earphone in one of her ears.

"Goodbye Los Angeles. Goodbye beautiful palm trees, goodbye blue sky, goodbye Hollywood hills. This weekends been great, but not long enough! Parting is such sweet sorrow, I shall be back for you my love!" Rosalie stood patting Emmett's shoulder as he waved out of the waiting room window.

He sat back down in a seat next to Jasper, singing 'Goodbye My Almost Lover". Bella opened her eyes and smiled at him,

"Emmett, why do you even know these songs?" She laughed,

"I don't know... I just do ha ha!"

"Could you at least sing something we all know?"

"Oh my god, I know one, everyone, you have to sing with me ok?"

"Hell yes!" Jasper hollered, a few other people sitting waiting for the plane looked up at him, annoyed for being songs are so loud.

"Emmett, we're at the airport. What will people say?!" Alice rolled her eyes,

"Psh, who cares, I'll do what the hell I want!... within reason, I don't want to be arrested or anything crazy like that." Emmett winked at her and she tried to hide a smile.

He stood up and cleared his throat before he started singing,

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel ali-iiive, and the world it's turning inside out, yeah!  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

Everyone in the area had turned to see Emmett standing and singing, we all smiled, and Jasper leapt to his side to sing the next verse with great enthusiasm

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies _He passed his hand across the air_  
Like a tiger, defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me_

Bella sat up and we sang the next verse together,

_I'm burning through the skies, Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man of you _She pointed at me smiling widely

The group of us sang the chorus all together, people were watching on, smiling and moving closer,

_Don't stop me now _

_I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call _We all put our hands to our ears as if on the phone, grinning at one another_  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all_

Rosalie began with the next part,

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control _

Emmett joined in,

_I am a sex machine ready to reload _He made thrusting actions making us all laugh_  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode!_

Jasper pulled Alice up from her chair and they danced together as we all sung, much of the crowd that had formed around us were now joining in,

_I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

The crowd stopped singing, leaving just us to sing the next bit together, the girls were doing all the extra bits, while us boys did the main part,

_Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me  
Hey hey hey!  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)  
Don't stop me have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh Alright _

Emmett stood on the chair and started playing air guitar to the extreme, the crowd cheered and we laughed as we watched him. Everyone in the close area was now singing with us, everyone was out of their seats dancing and singing,

_I'm burning through the skies, Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man of you_

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't wanna stop at all!_

There was a loud cheer as we came to the end of the song and everybody hugged each other whilst laughing hysterically. Another loud cheer soon followed as there was an announcement saying that we could now begin to board the plane.

I smiled at Bella who was still laughing,

"Oh my god, that was so funny!" Her face was turning red she was laughing so much, tears falling down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and I laughed along with her, partially from what we had just done and partially from her current state.

I kissed her and got up, taking her hand and walked us towards the doors to board the plane, she had calmed herself down now and suddenly began to slow down until she came to a stop. She twisted her mouth and looked at me,

"Um, Edward, what are we going to do about... me and... flying?" I'd forgotten about Bella's panic attack on the way here, and I thought for a moment and then I remembered,

"Oh!" I rummaged in my satchel and then handed her a white paper bag. She looked at it curiously and then peered inside and froze for a second. Then she looked up at me and I'm sure I could see tears in her eyes.

**BPOV**

Sleeping pills. He'd given me a bag of sleeping pills, and for some reason, seeing them just sent my mind into overdrive, I began seeing all these pictures of the past 4 months I'd spent with Edward. I could hear all the things he'd said that I'd taken great care in remembering. They were all whirring around my head, and I didn't know why.

Right from the first day. The picture of when I'd first seen him, a god sitting on the grass. The first thing he'd said to me:

"_So, are you going to join us down here on the grass or do you just want to stand?" I suddenly realised that Edward was talking to me, "Not that I'm complaining, you have lovely legs if you don't mind me saying..."_

Spending the whole day just talking about stuff in the sun. The next day, the party, when he made me cry and then told me what I'd being saying when I was sleep talking:

"_You were having a conversation with Chris Martin. You were telling him about how much you loved his music and how much it meant to you. And you were telling him... how handsome I was."_

_His smile grew as he said the last few words. Oh dear. Well, it could have been worse. I could deal with this, just brush it off, blush it off more like..._

His beautiful crooked smile played over and over. When I'd interrupted him talking to Alice, when I'd gone to his bedroom to talk even though I thought he was sleeping... turns out he wasn't. My first day at school when he totally ignored me:

_So I had some perverted creep sitting behind me, and someone who hated me sitting beside me. Woo, what a riot. I could just tell I was going to love biology lessons... cough. _

The unexpected phone call later when he told me he liked me and I couldn't answer:

"_I was pissed off with you because...because you're making me like you." _

"_Well I like you too Edward, but then why would you be pissed off? I don't get it?" I'm sorry, am I the only one totally lost here?_

_He sighed, "No Bella, I like you..." I recognised the emphasis on 'like' this time._

The following weeks of shyness. My Birthday, one of my favourite memories. The month of silence. What I remembered of Halloween... and the day after, waking up in his bed:

_I sat there, throwing up into the bucket with Edward holding back my hair with one hand, and still rubbing my back with the other. If I could have stopped the vomit, I would have told him how sweet he was. Then I remembered, this was so embarrassing. _

Introducing him to Charlie and them being instantly best buds, that was weird and rather amusing. School after that day, and Edward and I watching Romeo and Juliet after school at my house:

"_I don't know if I'd be so willing to kill myself for Juliet, I mean, I love this play, it's such a great romance. Against all the odds they find a way, but Juliet really isn't that great, and they're so young, well she definitely is, how does she know this is it? That Romeo is her one true love? I always think this when I watch it or read it..."_

_Edward was lounging next to me, propping his head up with his hand, _

"_Mm, I kind of get what he means though. I mean, it's a bit ridiculous, but they're caught in some whirlwind romance so I guess they see nothing but each other. If they see nothing but each other, then surely to Romeo, a world without Juliet wasn't one worth living, for him it would just be a world of darkness for she is his sun."_

_I leaned forward and rested my head in my hands, _

"_I guess... I wouldn't do that though if I were him. Not for her, maybe for someone really special, but they'd have to be like, the actual love of my life, I'd have to be certain of that before I did anything crazy." I dazed off watching,_

"_Yeah..." Edward said quietly._

Thanksgiving, his little speech and our first kiss. Being officially official:

"_I'm thankful that you're so kind and so generous. You're funny, intelligent and you're beautiful. I'm thankful for the blush that appears on your face when you're embarrassed, and the sound of your laughter, even your face when you're annoyed. I'm thankful that you're so open minded and you're neutral like Switzerland. I'm thankful you listen to me and you know just what to say and when not to say anything. I feel like you know me so well, and I you. I'm thankful that you're like my best friend, and I'm thankful I can finally call you my girlfriend, because honestly, I adore you."_

That night. Any time I was in his arms. Just him in general, every single day of my life to date. School after that. All of his hugs, his kisses, every time he touched me. My song:

"_Um, yeah, I wrote it... it's about you. Well, I wrote it for you, because you inspire me..."_

And then this weekend. Everything he'd said. Everything he'd been, everything I could remember that he'd done I was seeing now in my head. But all my memories were moving, it's as if they were leaving my head and going elsewhere, _no, no come back!_

I tried to grab them but they kept on moving, one last scene went through my mind. The view from the suites and sitting for hours with Edward just looking out. Our kiss and my realisation.

The thoughts that I'd been subconsciously avoiding came flooding through me then, _oh geez, well, there's no stopping it now..._

What I was thinking when I was sitting looking out of the window. I was thinking of Edward. I was thinking about me and Edward, about us. I was wandering how much I actually liked him, and whether it was enough. And then he'd come in and sat by me and I realised it was enough, it was more than enough. And me kissing him only made it more obvious. I could see it now, I'd been avoiding thinking about it so I hadn't put it all together, but now I could see it all.

_I love him. I love Edward. I am in love with Edward Cullen._

And that's when I'd realised, when I kissed him, because I felt it. I searched, and I felt it there within me, when I was there with him, and I didn't want to be anywhere else. Ever. I was in love with him, and when I was on his back, it nearly slipped out, only I was too tired and I'd fallen asleep. And I loved him now.

My heart. That's where my memories were going, they were moving from my mind to my heart and it was swelling as they packed themselves in. It was swelling yet there was still plenty of room for more. I felt almost breathless as it filled.

I stood looking at the sleeping pills that had triggered all of this, and tears began to fill my eyes. I tried to blink them away,

"Yeah, it was sort of Emmett's idea, I thought you'd appreciate me buying you some though, you know, so you won't be conscious for the flight... is that alright? I mean, I'd obviously rather you were, but..."

I wiped my hand quickly over my eyes, "Edward... thank you."

I wasn't going to tell him now, I didn't know when I was going to tell him but it wasn't now. I'd only just realised myself and I didn't know if he felt the same...

He smiled at me and held out his hand again for me to take. I smiled back at him and took it firmly, knitting out hands together. I held on to his arm. He looked down at me and smiled as I nestled my head into him and sighed.

_I love you._

**:"D **

**Surprisingly, I don't really have much to say, I think everything speaks for itself...**

**I LOVE THEM! **

**It was a bit of a recap I suppose having that end bit too, I thought it was sweet.**

**Anyway, half term starts tomorrow! Woo, three weeks of freedom! Although I'll be mainly revising, fun times... naat. However that means that in the next three weeks, it is possible that chapters will be coming up quicker. But then again they may not, it all depends really.**

**Ah, Coldplay continue to be my soundtrack for this song, I am always listening to them when I write this. So good, chapter names are all still lyrics from their songs haha ;)**

**You have got to love Emmett! I can just see the whole scene in the airport so clearly in my head! I hope you could!**

**So, how was it?**

**REVIEW GUYS, PERLEASE! HAHAHA REVIEWING MAKES ME HAPPY, I WRITE FOR LONGER WHEN I'M HAPPY THEREFOR CHAPTERS GET PUT UP QUICKER ;D **

**So, has anyone got any questions? Throw them at me, c'mon, you gotta give me something! Haha**

**WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, MUCH LOVE AS USUAL **

**XO XO**


	16. Strawberry Swing

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters from Twilight, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however, this story, 'X&Y', yeah, it's all MINE.**

**This is a filler chapter, full of fluff! Thanks to readers and reviewers, love you all, especially those who read it until ridiculous times in the night/morning, good on you! Remember to review at the end! Anyway...  
**

**Chapter 16- Strawberry Swing**

**EPOV**

I was lounging on the sofa in Bella's living room watching her and Alice decorate the Christmas tree. Alice had wanted everything to be colour co-ordinated but Bella said Charlie wouldn't even pay much attention to it, and she preferred when it was all random and had a bit of everything. Alice, being Alice, didn't seem to keen on the idea and kept telling Bella that it was 'how all the cool people' decorated their trees; they ended up doing it Bella's way.

"I can't believe you haven't put your Christmas decorations up yet! It's just beyond ridiculous Bella! Christmas is in 3 days!" They put the last decorations on the tree and stood back to look at it.

Bella shrugged, "Well, we have the lights outside and the reef on the door... we just hadn't got round to decorating the tree or anything..." Alice turned to look at her, looking her up and down in disbelief before throwing her hands in the air, for a second I was actually pretty convinced she was going to hit her around the head, _she was probably thinking about it..._

" How can you have an undecorated tree?! Sometimes Bella, I think 'where would you be without me?', because honestly, I really don't know..." She sighed before adjusting a decoration that reminded me a bit of Carlisle on the tree and then stepped back a bit, "At least it looks nice now. We just need the lights." She began looking through boxes for the lights but was unsuccessful. She stood up straight with her hands on her hips and looked around the room, "I swear I just saw them..."

Alice always turned into this crazy Christmas pixie around this time of year, I mean she was a crazy pixie all year round, but when it got to Christmas, it was really her time to shine. She planned everything for Christmas in our house basically a year in advance, so on Christmas day she'd already be planning the next. Losing things were definitely not on her schedule of things to do, and the last time she lost the lights for our tree, she made Emmett and I go out a half eleven at night to find a shop that had the specific lights. Apparently it couldn't wait until the next day.

I didn't really want a re-run of last year, I was really quite comfortable where I was. It didn't take much effort to find them, I simply looked around and saw the lights were on the fireplace next to where they had put some tinsel. I got up and handed them to Alice who smiled at me and nodded approvingly.

Bella looked up at me whilst she rummaged through a box and smiled warmly, pulling out something green and hiding it behind her back. Then she sauntered over to me, her smile now mischievous. She stood infront of me, pretending to whistle and look innocent although she couldn't whistle. I looked at her incredulously before she ran her hand through her hair, at the same time bringing whatever pieace of greenery was hidden behind her back forward, and held it above our heads in false shock.

"Oh Edward, would you look at that. We're under the mistletoe, what a coincidence! How on earth did it get there? I guess you have no excuse but to kiss me." She bit her lip trying to hide a smile, and I shook my head at her whilst pulling her closer to me.

"I don't need an excuse." I smiled glancing over her shoulder slightly to see Alice struggling to untangle the lights, getting them all around her hands and knotting them even further, her little face twisting in frustration. I placed a long and tender kiss on Bella's lips anyway, ignoring my sisters little dilemma until she huffed and dropped her hands down with the lights still tangled around them.

"Uh, hello! Some help here please!" She complained, but I just carried on kissing Bella, although now I could feel her smiling against my lips. She dropped the lights completely to the ground and stormed over to us, trying to prise us apart, "Hey, you guys c'mon, break it up! I love you both, but pleeeeeease, stop, I need help! Hey!" She continued trying to detach us which only made me hold onto Bella more tightly.

We were both smiling and gripping to each other so Alice's attempts or pulling us apart were futile, she seemed to realise this and dropped her hands down from us in exasperation "Oh my god, seriously!" She stood back and crossed her arms.

I pulled away from Bella and then smiled at her as Alice stood glarring daggers at me, Bella was laughing lightly and bit her lip guiltily whilst looking down at her socks.

"You're not funny Edward." Alice said seriously, scowling at me with her arms still crossed only making me chuckle. _Well I think I'm quite the joker._

"Well actually, it was Bella who came over to me with the mistletoe, so..." I looked at Bella and nudged her playfully, Alice was not impressed and just frowned at me whlst pointing back at the sofa,

"I don't care Edward. Just go and sit back down or something, you're no help at all! You just distract her!"

"Hey, I found those lights!" I reminded her as she pushed me back to where I had been lounging.

"Well, I was rather enjoying the distraction..." Bella mumbled, receiving a glare from Alice to which she put her hands up into the air, "Ok, sorry! Let's get back to it, we've only got the tree left to do, we'll probably be done by the time Charlie gets home." She nodded, her face that of determination and I had to smile.

They both picked up the lights and giggled as they tried to untangle them, it took some time, but eventually they had a single string of lights. They each took an end and started wrapping it round the tree delicately, careful not to disrupt the ornaments they'd already decorated it with.

I got up and walked to the stereo next to the fireplace, there were various Christmas CD's there. I inspected a few and then put one on thinking I'd bring some more festive spirit to the room. I smiled as familiar Christmas songs started playing and turned back to see the two girls looking confused as they had somehow managed to wrap themselves up in the lights as well as the tree. They looked up at each other and laughed.

I raised an eyebrow, worrying slightly for their mental stability, and shook my head as I headed towards them, "What the hell have you two done?" I chuckled as I took an end and wound it backwards around the tree trying to free them,

"I don't know, I was going one way and Alice was going the other... and well, here we are!" They both laughed again,

"It's because we were both moving round in the opposite directions, I hadn't realised I was wrapping you up Bell, or that you were wrapping me!"

"Me neither!" They giggled with each other as I pulled away the last part of the lights so they were free of them.

"Thank you Edward." Bella kissed me lightly on the cheek and then turned to look at Alice, "Ha, imagine what fun we would have had just then if he wasn't here..."

"Oh my god, we'd be attached to the tree until Charlie came home." she snickered

"So much for me being no help..." I said smirking at her. She pushed me and they both laughed again and then started wrapping the lights, correctly this time, around the tree. When they were done, Alice turned them on and we stood and looked at it.

"Wow, it looks so pretty." Bella whispered, hugging Alice. I came up from behind and put my arms around of their shoulders, resting my chin atop of their heads.

"I'd say that's a job well done. Thank god I was there, I basically had to do _everything_." They both looked up at me and hit my arm.

It really was a job well done, I was glad they'd done it Bella's way, it gave the tree some character. There were loads of weird and wonderful ornaments on there, some Bella had said she made when she was younger and sent to her dad so he could put them on his tree. Apparently she'd never spent a Christmas with him before in Forks. That means that this year has to be the best.

I sighed as I thought about the gifts I had got her, one she was certain to like although I'd given that one to my parents to give to her. The other, the one from just me... well, I wasn't entirely sure how she was going to react to it, but when I saw it, I immediately thought of her, and I really meant for her to have it...

"Oh my god, lets make Christmas cookies!" Alice cried, clapping her hands together. Bella smiled widely and they skipped into the kitchen with me following behind them, shaking my head. They began taking out all the necessary ingredients and equipment, giggling at each other. I sat in the chair at the table just watching them again. I liked just watching, especially Bella.

Alice was doing some weird impression of someone causing Bella to laugh. And when she'd laugh, she looked beautiful. _Well, she does all of the time._ She threw her head back and her hair rippled down her back in its loose curls. Then she put her head back up straight and it would all fall forward again so she'd run her hand through.

She was always running her hand threw her hair, I don't even think she noticed, but I loved it. I smiled as I watched, the Christmas music still audible from the living room, Bella laughing hysterically and Alice doing whatever the hell it was she was doing, the lights from the christmas tree aluminating the living room, _my two favourite girls_.

**BPOV**

"Flour. Butter. Sugar. Water. Oven. Icing. Christmas cookies, done." I laughed as Alice did her impression of Gordon Ramsey. It was actually quite accurate which made it even funnier. We had all the ingredients out on the work surface and we began adding them all together to get the cookie dough. Alice kept on braking small bits off and eating it and I had to keep nudging her to stop,

"Alice, if you keep eating it we won't have enough!" I laughed,

"I'm sorry, it's so tempting! God Bella, I always eat loads of crap when you're around!" She looked down at her flat stomach and patted it,

"I'm always around." I giggled, she looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"I know!" We both laughed at that and Alice rolled her eys and then stuck out her bottom lip, looking again at her stomach as if waiting for it to suddenly expand.

"Well, I don't think we're gaining any weight so we're safe from obesity... for now." I winked at her and then turned to Edward who was sitting at the table watching us.

_Oh wow, _he always looked so perfect, even when all he was doing was sitting there, his bronzed, slightly disheveled hair, his piercing green eyes, that crooked smile... _I think it's safe to say everyone needs an Edward in their life, thank God I have mine._

I smiled widely at him, _I swear that's all you ever do, smile and kiss him, I mean honestly, I'm not complaining, I can't get enough!_ Well, he makes me happy, this is what I tend to do when I'm happy, so...

I was happy, I was really happy. Since we'd got back from L.A and I'd realised that actually I was madly in love with him, I couldn't stop smiling. And that was weeks ago but I was still riding the high, as long as I had him, I guess I'd never come down.

"Edward, are you going to help us or sit there smiling at me like a lemon?" He chuckled and then came over to where we were standing,

"A lemon? Lemons are sour, I always thought I was sweet, like a strawberry or something." He coiled his arms round my waist from behind and kissed my neck,

"Edward you are sour, remember that time when we were 13 and we were at the park and we had that cart and you told me to sit in it so you could push it down the hill, so I did, and then you pushed it so hard I couldn't stop it and I went into a bush? Yeah. Well I remember it even if you don't, I don't think that was very sweet." Alice narrowed her eyes as she remembered as she put flour onto the rolling pin.

I turned around and hit him on the arm, "I can't believe you did that, that was horrible!" I couldn't imagine Edward being purposefully unkind, it just didn't seem to be in him, he was always so lovely to me...

"Hey, that wasn't the whole story! I was irritated with you at the time because, if I do recall, you spilt pink nail varnish on my piano! I almost died when I saw it, luckily it wasn't the piano I have now, oh god, if you got nail polish on my piano now... Well anyway, I apologise Alice, clearly the memory of being in the bush still seems to bother you." He chuckled to himself but Alice just kept her eyes narrowed as she rolled out the dough,

"Oh, well, I can keep going Edward if you would like? You were so mean to me sometimes, you and Emmett!"

"_I_ was not! Emmett was... I always had to stand up for you, seriously, you always wanted in on our games."

"Yeah, and you two always said it was a no girls allowed game!" She frowned and turned the dough as she carried on rolling, "I didn't want to be left out. I was the only girl..." She pulled a sad face.

"Yeah well you had your moment too. Like dressing me up as a girl..." She smiled then,

"Hey that wasn't mean, you loved it!" He smiled and let go of me as he moved to the other side of Alice,

"No, I loved you. I wouldn't have let anyone else do it, in fact, I only just let _you_... and that's why I stuck up for you whether you knew I did or not, because really I just love you so much I felt so bad when I did something mean. You forgot I made you that huge 'I'm Sorry' card after the whole bush incident. You didn't talk to me for two whole days."

Alice's smile grew, "Yeah, well I had loads of grazes! And I didn't forget, I still have that in my room, it's in my closet. Aw, yeah, and you made it all pink and fluffy and put sparkles in it and you wrote a sorry poem. Aw, I love that card, ok, that was sweet." I smiled as well as I imagined a little Edward handing her a card, covered in glitter and all sorts.

He nudged her and she laughed, then he moved back over to me and resumed his position, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and shook my head, "You two are crazy." I giggled and turned back to the work surface. They were crazy, but it was so sweet watching them argue and then make up in their own little way. It really did make me wish I'd known Edward when we were younger though. Guh.

Once the cookie dough was all rolled out, we each took some of the Christmas cutters and cut out Christmas trees, Santa's, snowflakes and snowmen. When they were done we put them in the oven and washed up. Edward had other ideas though, he made sure there was plenty of flour on his hands and then sneakily hid them behind his back. I hadn't noticed and had my hands filled with things I was putting in the sink.

He came up to me and put his hands round my waist onto my buttocks which he groped, laughed and then moved away. "Edward!" I screeched in shock before watching him sneak up behind Alice and smack her bottom.

"Ow! Edward, what the hell was that for?!" She turned around and rubbed her rear. I laughed as I lowered the things into the sink and saw that she had a large white hand print on her jeans.

I pointed and laughed and she looked behind at herself and gasped, then went to smack his arm, "What is with you and flour! At least there wasn't as much mess as on Thanksgiving."

He chuckled and then I remembered he'd groped me before attacking Alice. I turned to look at my bottom to see two great hand prints on each cheek of my jeans.

"Oh my god Edward!" I said trying to brush it off, which only made Alice stop and look over at me, lauging,

"Well at least I only got hit. Looks like he had a good grip on you." She chortled and winked at me.

I huffed and frowned and continued trying to brush it off, sighing when I saw clearly not all of it was coming off now. Edward had a dish cloth in his hands and was cleaning them as he smugly grinned at me, I returned it with a pointed look.

"Hey look! It's snowing!" Alice was leaning on the counter looking out of the window, Edward and I joined her.

"Wow, I haven't seen snow in... years." They both turned to look at me, Alice looked horrified,

"...Are you being serious?!" She gasped, her eyes wide.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I always came here in the summer so it was too warm for snow, and it doesn't really snow in the Phoenix, being in the desert and all, like once or twice when the weather was just plain weird, but that's all I can remember."

Alice took my hand and span me round, "Bella, you're missing out on life!"

"It looks pretty heavy. Well we're going to have a white Christmas it seems." Edward smiled and then pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "We'll have to leave soon if it gets too heavy otherwise we'll get snowed in."

"Aw, snowed in with Bella would be fun!" I smiled and rolled my eyes as I went back to sink to wash up. _Snowed in with Edward could definitely be fun...not that being with Alice wouldn't, but, you know..._

When it was all done we all threw ourselves on the sofa in the living room. I curled up into Edward and Alice curled up into me. The fire in the fireplace was burning and the Christmas music still playing. We decided to sing a long as we sat there, snuggled up together,

"_The weather outside is frightful_

_And the fire is so delightful,_

_And since there's no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

The song seemed very appropriate for the moment and we all laughed in between singing along. From our singing to the cracking of the fire, we barely heard the rustling at the door until there was a gust of cold and we turned to see the front door opening. It was Charlie. He came into the house and quickly shut the door behind him, brushing the snow off that had settled on his coat before hanging it up.

"Brr, it's cold out there, so much snow, so much snow. I hope there aren't any accidents..." he mumbled to himself,

"Hey dad." I called over to him, he looked up and came over to lean on the door frame,

"Hi Charlie!" Alice said enthusiastically, smiling at him and waving, Edward nodded in his direction and he nodded back,

"Oh hey there kids... wow, did you three do all this?" He looked around the room his eyes wide. We hadn't gone overboard with the decorations but I was sure there were more than Charlie could be bothered to put up normally.

"Well, Bella and Alice really, I was just... supervising." Edward chuckled,

Charlie was laughed, "Supervising is definitely the way to go. You know, making sure everything's safe and going well." He nodded slowly, _oh yeah, and because you can't be bothered with decorating you lazy shit!_ I had to hold in a laugh, I loved my dad, but really who was he trying to fool?

Edward smiled and nodded as well, "Oh yeah, definitely." Charlie winked and looked outside and then at his watch, "Hm, there's some really heavy snow out there."

"Yeah, we were thinking of leaving soon, it doesn't look like it's getting any lighter."

Alice sat up then, "But our cookies!" she said disheartened, Edward shrugged at her.

"Oh, is that what that nice smell is..." Charlie smelt the air and then looked serious, "Well, I don't know, I think you should leave it for a couple hours, if the snow hasn't settled down by eight I'll have to insist you stay here... it's just too snowy to be safe."

I could see if they really had to stay over, Edward would have to introduce himself properly to the sofa. The timer on the oven went off and Alice jumped up to take the cookies out. Charlie moved to his favourite chair and sighed as he sat down,

"Have you called your mom Bells? She called yesterday, said she couldn't get through to you or something."_ My phone never rang yesterday did it?_ But then again the reception in some places of the Cullen's home was a bit off sometimes.

"No? I'll call her later." He shifted in his chair and closed his eyes. We were on Christmas vacation but he still had work until tomorrow so he was tired, although if I'm dreadfully honest, I didn't know what it was he did at work, nothing happened here.

"First Christmas you're not going to see her isn't it?" I looked down at my legs and sighed,

"Yeah... I guess..." I wasn't going to see her, but I wanted to, I really really did. I didn't know when the next time I would see her was and I found this very upsetting. I tried to push it aside but there was nothing there to distract me, looking at Edward only made me feel worse. _I miss my mom!_

I really missed her. I missed her face and her smile and her pancakes in the morning, always burnt on one side. I missed having to look after her sometimes instead of her looking after me. I missed having to find ways to cheer her up whenever Phil wasn't home, I missed her constantly checking up on me even though at the time I found it really annoying...

She could of gone with Phil when he went touring or whatever, but she stayed because of me and then she was miserable and then felt bad for me because she was miserable. I knew she meant well, I mean, if it was Edward and I had to stay home I'd be the exact same way. And I really didn't mind going, she tried to convince me to stay or move back with her when Phil was more stable with the baseball, but I didn't want to move in between both her and Charlie, especially not now. Definitely not now. I had too much to lose.

I didn't make me miss her any less though.

I was beginning to feel tears welling up in my eyes as I thought about her and how much I did miss her. I normally found a distraction and something else to think about so I didn't have to dwell on it too much. _Oh god, don't cry, not here, not now, you'll look like an idiot. Just, I don't know... find a distraction!_

Just then Alice skipped back in, "We can decorate them now, they're cool enough." She sang chirpily. I blinked back the tears and stood up smiling. Charlie had fallen asleep in his chair and was snoring now, I lchuckled lightly at him and stood, facing Edward and holding out my hand for him.

He looked at me for a while before he took it and pulled himself up to stand in front of me. He was gazing into my eyes as I looked into the green emeralds that occupied his. He didn't look confused this time like he usually did, he looked like he knew what I was thinking and was silently trying to comfort me. And it seemed to be working, and in a second I was feeling pretty happy again, he didn't need to even say anything aloud. I smiled at him, sliently thanking him and he grinned back at me as we walked to the kitchen.

Walked through, I remembered something I'd thought I needed, ages ago now:

_There was never anyone who just knew what I was thinking, who knew just what to say, and when not to say anything. I didn't need to tell them, they just knew. I wanted someone like that. I needed someone like that._

I looked up at Edward while we were icing the cookies, he was laughing at something Alice had said, but I guessed he could sense me watching at him. He turned to look at me and smiled his crooked smile that made my heart melt and my knees quiver.

Edward _was_ that someone. I _needed_ him.

**EPOV**

It turned out the snow didn't get any lighter and when he woke up, Charlie told me and Alice he wouldn't have us driving home and that he'd call Esme and Carlisle and tell them we'd spend the night. Alice got the lucky end of the deal and slept in Bella's bed with her, I on the other hand was left to befriend the sofa. _It actually wasn't that uncomfortable once you got into a good spot... _

I stayed up for a while once everyone was sleeping seeing as I couldn't sleep. I don't know why I couldn't exactly, but I was still awake at half one in the morning so I decided on going to Bella's room. I heard Charlie snoring as I crept across the hallway to her door so I knew it was unlikely he'd wake up any time soon. When I opened the door carefully, I could see her and Alice sleeping in the dim light, both wrapped in the duvet. I walked round to her quietly, and stroked her cheek gently as she lay peacefully in the bed, not wanting to disturb her slumber. As my skin made contact with hers, she sighed and rolled over, making me pull my hand away,

"Edward..." She was facing me now with a small smile on her face. I smiled to myself, just kneeling beside her bed watching her. Her soft intake of breath, the way she breathed it out coolly onto my face. Then she'd fidget and turn over again, and then turn back and frown. I wondered what it might be she was dreaming about.

Alice didn't move at all, I remember wondering sometimes when I was younger whether she had actually died in her sleep and I'd start panicking, but it turned out, that's just how she was. Bella on the other hand frequently moved around in her space, never seeming to find a comfortable spot. Occasionally she'd murmur my name or string together some random sentences but she would never settle properly.

After sitting there for nearing an hour I decided I was rather tired and headed for the door. I opened it and turned round to look at her one last time that night just as she shifted again, "Edward, I..." Charlie let out a really loud snore and I jumped, my heart thumping loudly in my chest, I sighed then, laughing internally at myself, "you."

I frowned as I looked back over at Bella, I'd totally missed whatever it was she had said, but whatever it was, she seemed to find comfort in it because she was smiling again. I watched her for a few more minutes hoping she might repeat what it was she had said, but she didn't move or speak again. So I sighed and headed back downstairs to my makeshift bed. It wasn't that bad... _ok, I'm just being polite, it's like sleeping on a bed of freakin' nails._ I swear there was some broken spring deep within the sofa, I felt like the princess and the pea. But I made the most of it and pulled up my duvet, wrapping myself as tight;ly as possible in it, watching the white glow that came in from under the curtains, and soon I was fast asleep.

***

"Aw Emmett, it looks like you!" Bella laughed as she wrapped a scarf around the snowman we had all just made.

Emmett stood beside her with one hand on his hip and the other round her shoulder, "Yep, definitely a handsome fellow." She looked up at him and laughed patting his side,

"He sure is." He smiled and looked around for Rose who was still standing inside the house, looking out through the glass doors with Esme.

He walked over to them and pulled a puppy dog face at her. This face seemed to be a _'thing'_ in my family, everyone did it, I'd even seen Esme do it to Carlisle once or twice, and Alice used it on a day-to-day basis. Even Bella!

"Oh Rosie, please come out. Please please please! You're missing out on the fun!" Rosalie laughed lightly on the other side of the door,

"No Emmett, I'm not coming out, it's too cold!" She shook her head and Emmett sighed dramatically throwing his hands in the air,

"Rose, it's snow! Of course it's cold!" She glared at him for a second but he pulled a face and she couldn't hide her smile,

"...Oh fine!" He smiled widely at her as she went to get the appropriate clothing to keep her warm. Esme laughed as she did, and shook her head at Emmett.

Bella was lying in the snow with Alice making snow angels. Jasper and I just watched the two of them as they moved there arms and legs up and down. Then they jumped up and stood beside us, looking down on their creations.

"I think your looks better than mine Alice." Bella snorted,

"Well, yours is... different." She looked across me to Alice,

"If by different you mean like a crazed animal came and had a spazz attack on the ground and then got up and left, then yeah."

"I think it's wonderful." She looked at me and smiled, and then hugged my side,

"Why thank you Edward, but I don't think you're opinion is valid, you're pretty biased." I smiled down at her, and shrugged,

"You may be right." I touched her nose that had gone red from the cold as well as her cheeks. She scrunched it up when I touched it and then giggled, touching mine with her mitten covered hands.

"You've got snow in your hair." I said, catching a piece in my hand. She bent over and picked up some snow, then she looked at it for a while, turning the ball she had made, in her hands. I looked at her confused and then I realised what she was going to do,

"So have you!" She cried, throwing the snowball in my face. She put her hand over her mouth and started laughing.

I didn't move. _Oh so she thinks that's funny does she? _I wiped away the snow that covered my eyes and glared at her before bending over and picking up to balls. She looked horrified and started backing away from me,

"No!" she cried as she carried on moving away as I stalked after her, Alice and Jasper were standing there laughing.

"Yes!" I said menacingly as I threw one of the balls at her, hitting her side, she squealed and ran away. I chased her throwing another but missing. She'd hidden behind a tree so I paced towards it with the two snow balls I had. She peered round the side and screamed seeing I was so close to her.

I was about to throw one at her when I felt three snowballs hit my side. Bella laughed and ran in the direction they had come from. I turned around to see Jasper and Alice had thrown them. Jasper still had one in his hands, he lobbed it at me but I dodged throwing mine at him and hitting him in the stomach.

Alice quickly gathered some more snow and threw a ball at me before running closer to the house. Bella was already down there whilst Jasper and I were having a full on battle. We eventually found ourselves closer to them and snowballs where flying everywhere and everyone and everything was getting hit. Rosalie stepped out from inside and zipped up her coat, she looked up and smiled as a snowball smacked her in the face.

"Dude!" Emmett said, looking at all of us. We all stopped and looked at Rosalie worried about her reaction. She wiped the snow from her face and glared at us,

"What. The. Fuck. Who the hell threw that?!" Jasper, Bella and Alice all pointed at me. Even Emmett although he wasn't actually there.

"I should have known." She said her eyes narrow. I looked at the three of them, _oh yeah, thanks for that guys! _

Rosalie was stalking towards me now, her hands behind her back. She stood in front of me and glowered at me. I was actually scared of her, I was never scared of anyone, but I was scared of Rosalie, I knew what she was like. She pulled out her hands from behind her back and smiled at me, waving her the snowballs she held. I smiled, and for a second I was slightly relieved, then I started moving backwards as everyone started laughing.

"Yeah, get him Rose!" Bella shouted, stalking behind Rose.

I looked at her a little betrayed, "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" I shouted back,

"Says who?!" She giggled, as she started coming at me with as well. Soon everybody was coming at me, _THIS IS A MUTINY!_

"I think everyone needs to calm down and just think about this!" I said, putting my hands up in the air, hoping for an ounce of mercy.

"I don't think so." Rose said, throwing the first snowball at me, it was soon followed by seven others. I stood where I was whilst being pelted by them, there was no point in running, they had me surrounded,

"This. Means. War." I growled, picking up as much snow and started making and throwing snowballs at record speed. The girls screamed as they got hit and tried throwing there own whilst also running away. It soon seemed to turn into a girls vs. Boys thing and Jasper, Emmett and I worked out a strategy just as we did on Call Of Duty. We found a way of getting them surrounded without them even realising, then we jumped out from nowhere and they all screamed,

"Hasta la vista, baby!" Emmett cried before we continued with our attack, they feebly threw some snowballs back but they were no match for us, so they decided on running all separated and ran in different directions. I searched out Bella and then ran after her, she shrieked when she realised I was coming after her again. It didn't take me long to catch up,

"You!" I growled as I picked her up and span her round, she screamed and laughed at the same time, but I misplaced my step and ended up falling into the snow with her still in my arms.

I was lying on the ground and she was lying on top of me, laughing hysterically, her eyes almost beginning to water. She stopped then and raised herself so she was looking down at me, still giggling and wiping away her tears. I smiled back at her, but honestly, like most of the time, I was just in awe of her. She looked so lovely with her red nose and cheeks and her hair was falling forward. She took one of her hands from my chest and ran it through my hair, then she leaned forward and rested her brow on mine, nuzzling our noses together. She giggled and I lifted myself slightly to meet her lips. It wasn't a long kiss, and she'd been smiling the entire time, but it was full of... love.

I kissed her again on her chin and then she got up and brushed herself down, I got up too and did the same, "You're such an idiot." She snorted as she pushed me back over.

**BPOV**

I was keeling over myself at Edward as he fell back into the snow. I didn't even know my own strength! He looked up at me with narrow eyes and huffed only making me laugh more because I had clearly caught him off guard. As i held my stomach laughing, I caught sight of the house behind him and saw Esme still standing there smiling, then I realised she was beckoning me over.

As my hysterical laughter subdued to giggles, and Edward was standing again, I leant up on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek, "I'll be back in a minute" I said recieving a confused look, then he turned round to see the Esme smiling at the door of the house and sighed, kissing my forehead and letting me trudge through the snow whilst he went back over to everyone else.

When I got inside, I brushed myself down and took off the wellington boots I had on, "Br, It's really cold out th-" I was cut off by Esme who had pulled me into a tight embrace, _ok?_ I tensed at first but then I relaxed and she pulled away smiling at me.

"Oh Bella!" She hugged me again and I laughed nervously not entirely sure why she was hugging me.

"What did I do? Is there something on my face?" She pulled back again and laughed her cheery motherly laugh,

"No, you just... You've made me so happy! Seeing you with Edward, and you just make him so happy. He's always smiling now, always. And he used to be like that until you know what happened..."

I titled my head, "You know about that?"

"Yes, of course, I know my children and I know when something's up and they're not telling me, good or bad. I knew about him and Tanya, I saw them together once when they thought no-one was around. But if he didn't want it to share it with me, I wasn't going to bring it up. I knew it was her who had made my darling so depressed, and I didn't really want her here at Thanksgiving if she was going to cause a scene but... you were there, so I knew nothing would happen."

She smiled widely at me almost looking teary eyed, "Oh Bella, I don't even think you understand how happy he is. It's so much more than when he was with her. You're just, you're both just perfect together. And I'm so happy my son is happy again, so happy." She had tears forming in her eyes and i couldn't help but smile back at her,

I shifted for a second before speaking again, but I decided I could trust Esme, she was more a mother than my own for the time being, "I think... I think I love him?" I said almost as a question because I was only 99% sure, and then titled my head before looking out to see everyone still playing in the snow. It felt weird that I'd said that out loud, I'd only thought it. Weird, but right. Still weird, I'd never said that about anyone before.

She looked into my eyes and nodded as if to confirm and answer my 'question', "I think you do. And I think he loves you too."

I huffed with a small smile on my face thinking about how great it would be if Edward really did love me. Apparently tears had built up in my eyes because one escaped me and I laughed at myself as I feverishly wiped it away. Esme hugged me again and I hugged her back. Even her smell was motherly, and her hugs, just everything about her.

"I hope so." I whispered, resting my head on her shoulder, watching Edward through the window behind.

**Christmas next chapter!! I'm excited to write it, I hope you're excited to read it! I won't be able to start on it now though because my friends coming to get me in a bit and then I'm going to a party later hahaha woo! Bonheur! (That's French for 'GOOD TIMES!') Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, just on the whole I thought it was CUTE. But that might be just me, and Esme at the end, aw, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IF YOU DID, YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE, REVIEW!! Hahahaha**

**SO, much love, keep reading, KEEP REVIEWING!! KISSES!**

**XO XO**

**(17/5/09- I re-did this chapter, so this is the better version of it, the version I had before was kinda lame when I looked back at it... so not my favourite chapter anymore haha!)  
**


	17. I Wanted To Say

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, they're not my characters etc  
**

**YOU GUYS, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW, READ THE END A/N!!!**

**Also, you don't even understand how happy I am right now, seriously, I love you all, thank you for your reviews, thank you to those who have favourited this etc etc, I think I've had the most emails about this chapter than any other! Woo, snaps for you.**

**You gotta love the fluff in the previous chapter! I realised as I was reading through, that it was quite impersonal, more like they were being watched than actually experiencing it themselves, but I liked that...**

**This chapter is very much the opposite, it's got more thoughts etc in it, instead of being so narrative.**

**Anyway**

**I think you want to read this...**

**Chapter 17- I Wanted To Say**

**EPOV**

"Merry Christmas Ed-waaaard!!" _Oh Christ almighty_, _not the voice I was particularly hoping to wake up to._

I groaned as a small pixie came bounding into my room and onto my bed, _where I had been sleeping, but oh no, don't mind me._

"Oh my god, I'm so excited! I can't believe it's today, wow!" She shrieked as she stood up and started jumping on the bed. I just didn't understand Alice sometimes. How on earth did she have so much energy at... I turned to look at the clock on my bedside table.

"Alice, it's 8 o'clock in the morning. Get off of my bed and go away." I pulled the covers further over my head and Alice stopped jumping and stood with her hands on her hips. It wasn't actually terribly early, I just didn't want to get up yet.

"Well what would you like me to do?! I've been up since before 5! How can I sleep when it's Christmas?!" I groaned and put a pillow over my head.

"Yeah, that's nice." My voice was muffled because of the pillow, and honestly, I was still half a sleep anyway.

"Fine then." She said spitefully, jumping down from the bed, "I'll go wake up Emmett,_ he'll_ appreciate it, _he'll _be excited. You're just lame!"

_Oh, good one Alice_, she 'hmph'-ed and I heard her going towards the door, but then I heard a noise that sounded like an elephant coming up the stairs and another voice,

"Oh my god, you guys, it's freakin' Christmas!!!" Emmett burst into the room and started dancing, I pulled my pillow to the side so I could see what he was doing and sighed.

He and Alice were jumping up and down and squealing like little girls and then spinning around the room. And they were in _my_ room. _I want sleep god damn!_

I sat up in my bed and ran my hand though my hair, "Seriously, how old are you two, and why are you both in my room?!" I shouted at them, pointing to the door.

"Aw, Eddie, c'mon, it's Christmas! Everyone loves Christmas, you love Christmas, I know you do. What's getting your goat?"

I sighed and fell backwards, my head falling back into the pillow. I had quite a bit 'getting my goat' actually, and this wasn't helping.

Every single year they did this, wake up at some ridiculous hour and then tried to wake me up and harass our parents to let us open presents. When I was younger I used to comply and be just as excited, but excitement was disappearing with age for me, for Alice and Emmett, it was getting worse.

"Nothing. I just want to sleep." They both shrugged and sat down on my couch,

"Well then we'll wait. We can't go downstairs on Christmas day not together!" I watched them both contemptuously and then sighed pulling the cover over my face.

It was silent for a while but there was little chance of me actually getting back to sleep now, not that I was going to tell them that. Alice started humming 'Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer", and Emmett started singing along quietly.

_Oh my god, can these two get any more annoying?!_ I sat up and glared at them. Alice stopped as soon as she'd seen me but Emmett carried on singing. Not that he was singing it badly, it was just pissing me off.

"Emmett. Stop." He came to the end of the song and then sighed,

"Hey Eddie, quit being such a Grinch, it's Christmas!" I wasn't being a Grinch, he could sing it all he wanted later, he could sing it all he wanted elsewhere, but right now, here, in my room, I wanted nothing but silence...

My blackberry started buzzing on the side table.

I sighed as Emmett and Alice giggled between themselves and then began singing other Christmas songs quietly. I narrowed my eyes and looked at them with a sinister expression as I answered the call.

"Hello?" I said sounding rather lethargic. Since I didn't look at the phone when I answered it, I didn't actually know who was calling.

"_Wow, you sound happy... Merry Christmas, Edward!"_ But of course, it was Bella. _"Why aren't you excited? I am so excited!"_

I smiled, "I thought you didn't do occasions? Like birthdays and stuff, I kinda assumed Christmas wasn't high on your celebrated days list either?"

"_Oh I have a list? That many?"_ She giggled, and I imagine she shrugged, "_Yeah, well, I've not had a Christmas here before, and definitely not one with the Cullen family, so I guess that's enough to be excited about. I can't wait to give everyone their presents!"_

I could hear in her voice the wide smile that probably plastered her face and the genuine excitement in her voice. It was making me smile listening to her, and Alice was looking over at me enquiringly, I shook my head still smiling. Then she mouthed 'Bella?', I nodded and she mouthed again 'What time is she getting here?"

"What time are you and Charlie coming?"

"_Uh, um, I'm not sure, I don't know if Charlie's up yet... I've been up since like 5, how ridiculous is that!?"_

"Very." I chuckled and looked over at Alice who looked confused, I shook my head, " Just come whenever. I suggest as soon as possible, I think Alice is going to self-combust if she doesn't open presents before mid-day." I snorted. Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"_...Edward, what was that?!"_

"What?" She began laughing,

"_You snorted! You never snort! That's something I do!"_ She carried on laughing,

"Oh...well, I guess I picked it up from you. I keep running my hand through my hair as well. Look what you're doing to be Bella Swan!"

"_I'm sorry."_ She said between giggles, _"You'll be falling off of beds and walking into door frames too then, I suppose."_

I sighed melodramatically, "I nearly walked into the door frame yesterday after you went, you know...Oh God! I'm turning into you!"

"_Hey! It's not all bad, it means you get an Edward Cullen."_

"Yeah, that's probably pretty amazing. But I'm Bella Swan, so I'm pretty amazing myself."

"_...Shut up, Edward."_ I could hear the smile in her voice and I scoffed.

Emmett, stood up, "Oh, I need to call Rose!" He sped out of the room and down the stairs. Alice stayed on the couch looking rather smug,

"_I _already called Jasper." She said raising her head slightly.

"Yeah, I bet he was thrilled to receive that call so early in the morning..." She put on her fake hurt expression and rested her hand on her chest,

"He was ecstatic, actually."

"Sure." I laughed.

"_What's that?"_ Bella asked,

"Oh nothing, just Alice."

"_Is she there then? Say 'Hi' from me."_

"Yeah, she's been harassing me for the past... 30 minutes. And Emmett, but he just went off to call Rose."

"_...You're being a bit of a Grinch aren't you?"_ She chuckled,

"No, I'm not." Silence, "I was trying to sleep!" _And I was thinking about you and I needed to do so in silence, but obviously, silence on Christmas? Unlikely._

"_Ri-ight. So you were being boring and probably worrying about stuff. What have you even _got_ to be worrying about, Edward, it's Christmas?"_

"Nothing." _Everything. Mainly rejection. By you._

"_Well then! You better be in the Christmas spirit by the time I get there."_

"Well of course I will be when _you_ get here." I rolled my eyes.

She laughed, _"You'd better be."_

"I'll try." I said honestly. How could I be in the festive spirit when I knew what was looming? I was pissing my pants.

"_Hm, well, I'm going to go and get changed and then we'll come over. First I have to get Charlie out of his bloody bed... seriously, he's like a sloth in its natural habitat in that damn bed! I shout at him, sometimes I even go in and hit him and he doesn't move, not even a bit! Stupid man!"_

"Well maybe you should tempt him with breakfast here, that should get him up."

"_Ha! Free food, yeah that'll definitely get him up. Otherwise there's always the bucket downstairs..." _She mused,_ "Well whatever, I'll see you soon either way."_

"Ok, see you soon."

"_Bye."_ Then she hung up.

I turned to Alice, "Bella says 'Hi'."

I sighed and threw the blackberry between my hands before tearing back my duvet and standing up. I turned to Alice who was watching me like I was retarded or something. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so I closed it and started pacing the room.

She sat quietly watching me, pulling her legs up onto the couch to make herself more comfortable. I was still juggling my phone in my hands as I paced.

_Ok. Ok. She'll be here soon. I'll tell her then. Then I won't have to give her the present if I know she won't want it... no. No I can't do that. No, I'll give her the present away from everyone else. Hm, Charlie might get suspicious. I'll give it to her and we can discuss later? I don't know. Oh Christ. How am I even going to do this, what do I say? _

"I love Bella." I stopped pacing and stood in front of Alice, she inspected a piece of her hair nonchalantly,

"I know." I narrowed my eyes,

"How the hell do you know?"

"Because." She shrugged, " I just do. I always knew. Before you even realised it, can you remember the first time you met her? Of course you can, well, I could see it then. And I was going to ask you, remember? But it was stupid, how could I ask you, how would you know?!"

She laughed at herself,

"So I said I'd ask you another time when you were surer, but I didn't need to, because I could see it more clearly as time went on, it wasn't really 'love' at first, but it went that way pretty quickly, you didn't even notice." She smiled.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "You are so weird."

She opened her eyes wide and smiled, showing her teeth and wiggling her fingers in the air, "Maybe." She giggled, but it was actually quite scary.

"There is just some weird pull between you two. I knew you'd have it because I had it too, obviously it was different, but that's why we're best friends. Something about her... I don't even get it, it's so weird, it just pulled her to me, or me to her, but whatever, I have the best friend ever who I love so much now. Anyway, so this pull, I could see you had it too, the way you looked at her Edward, the way you still look at her... It's like..."

She paused while she thought,

"It's like... imagine the greatest, most beautifully crafted piano you've ever seen... and it was made out of glitter...and it was midnight blue... and you were told you could have it, as a gift. Can you imagine you're face? I think you'd actually piss yourself and die, and cry, and laugh and all sorts of crazy stuff. Yeah, well that's you're face when you look at Bella, every single day, so it was kinda obvious."

_A midnight blue glitter piano... as a gift?! That would be... oh my god, that would be so beyond everything and anything ever!_ So it wouldn't be surprising if I really did look at Bella that way then...

"Really?" I smiled,

"Really really." She got up and pinched my sides, "Although saying that, I think I'm the only one who can see it. And Mom, she can see it, she can definitely see it. Have you seen her face recently, she won't stop smiling. It's scary!"

She laughed and so did I,

"Ok, I'm lying, it's lovely. But she's so happy. And I'm happy, and Dads happy because everyone's happy. And Emmett... he's just goofy happy all the time anyway." I sat down on the end of my bed,

"Yeah, well I am happy. But right now, I'm... I don't know, I think I'm scared?"

"Of what?"

"Rejection. What if I'm wrong, what if this is just me being crazy, what if she doesn't love me? What do I do then? What do I do Ali?"

She smiled widely at me. I hadn't called her 'Ali' in years, I always used to when we were younger but then I stopped. I don't know why I just said it then, it just came out. I quite liked calling her it anyway.

"You called me Ali! Wow, you must be really... I don't know but you haven't called me that in years, aw. Eddie-bear and Ali-kins, do you remember?"

I nodded, _yeah I remember, we were some crazy kids..._ except she liked being called Ali and I hated Eddie, the only person I really tolerated calling me it was Emmett.

She shook her head and sat next to me, "Come on Edward, of course she loves you! Not that she's told me... but I know her, almost as well as you. And you know her too Edward. You can see it too, I know you can."

"Well, I'm telling her today. Sometime. I'm not sure. I mean I kind of have to, I mean, my present..." Alice turned her mouth.

"Hm, well, seeing as I don't know what it is, I can't say much, but she'll love it. And she'll love you. You'll find some way of getting it out I'm sure. You have a way with words." She nudged me and I smiled.

"Yeah, well, it's going to happen today." I looked at my watch, "And quite soon, so, we'll just see."

"Yep we will. I can't believe you're even worrying about this Edward, have you seen her goofy smile recently?! It's worse than everybody's put together!" She laughed and got up, "Oh Edward, it'll all work out it'll be fine. My best friend and my brother, wow."

She wiped away a fake tear and laughed.

"Anyway, it's Christmas! I'm going to wake up Mom and Dad, are you coming?" I looked at her for a while in amusement,

"Alice, we're not small anymore." She shrugged,

"I know." I laughed and shook my head,

"...Yeah, I guess I'm coming." She smiled widely and ran behind me to push me out of the door to our parents room, stopping off at Emmett's room to bring him on the journey with us.

***

I could hear Charlie laughing in the kitchen as I came down the stairs. Everyone was already in there but I'd still be changing when they'd arrived.

"Edward, Happy Holidays!" Charlie said loudly and merrily as I entered, an empty plate in front of him.

"Merry Christmas." I said smiling politely. _Well he's full of Christmas cheer, or food... probably both, more on the food side though_.

Everyone turned round and smiled at me. Jasper and Rose were here too, but without their parents. I looked at them confused and Jasper rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, Tanya's having some kind of break down in New York, so our parents had to fly out there this morning. We didn't really want to go though. Listening to her screaming and crying hysterically over whatever it is she's losing it over now just isn't my cup of tea, you know. Especially not on Christmas." He laughed lightly and then sighed.

_Tanya. _

_Always has to be the centre of attention. Even on Christmas? Separating her family on Christmas? Wow, all time low. _Either she was really messed up or... _no she is really messed up._

Rosalie frowned, "Yeah, she's totally ruining Christmas actually." She sighed loudly, "Whatever, we're here now, so all is well, I just wish my parents were here too..."

"I was looking forward to discuss fishing with your father as well. Another time maybe, there's always New Year!"

Everyone laughed except Bella, who looked at her father and his empty plate disapprovingly and muttered something before rolling her eyes, letting them fall on me. Then she smiled.

I skirted everyone else to make my way round to her, she looked lovely today as usual. She was wearing a white and navy blue striped knit dress, with a pocket on her left breast. It was very flattering on her, but then most things were. I kissed her gently,

"Merry Christmas, Bella." I whispered in her ear

She smiled, "I hope this is the festive spirit you said you'd be in."

"Oh yeah, this is definitely it. We should really go and find the mistletoe..." She wrapped her arms round my neck,

"We don't need it." I smiled as I put my hands on her side and kissed her again, longer this time though,

"Mm, soft." I said, moving my hands slightly on her waist,

"Mm, cashmere." She said back and then giggled.

"Everyone's here now, I can't wait anymore!!" Alice screeched, "Let's open presents c'mon!!!" She danced into the living room pulling Jasper with her and sat down next to the large tree.

"C'mon, hurry up, hurry up!" She shouted.

**BPOV**

The Christmas tree in the living room was amazing of course. It was absolutely gorgeous and made me reconsider whether having random things on our tree instead of colour co-ordinating it like this one, was a good idea. _Damn, should have listened to Alice!_

It was a very large tree that reached just under the very high ceiling, it had gold, silver and glass ball-balls and on it. All the ornaments were of the same colours and looked very delicate and expensive. Alice had said quite a few of them were from another country, but I couldn't remember where.

The little white lights had been so carefully placed around the whole tree. For once I was glad it was cloudy today, (well, it wasn't really cloudy as such, it was snow sky, you know, when the whole sky is just completely blank because it's been snowing) it meant we could enjoy the lights on the tree.

The tree that was giving off that wonderfully Christmassy smell of pine and it made everything seem very homey. The fire was burning in the fireplace and stockings were hanging as well as Christmas cards, and boy were the Cullens popular. They had _so_ many Christmas cards. One of them caught my eye and made me laugh:

_Dr Cullen,_

_Thank you so much for looking after my Grandmother, Bertha Clark. She is recovering well at home now. You really are a fantastic doctor!_

_I hope you and your family have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Here's hoping you'll heal the sick next year as well as you did this year!_

_Amanda Robins x_

_P.S. I'd also like to thank you for marrying such a beautiful woman and having such beautiful children because they do- In particular, Edward- make school so much more worthwhile. He definitely has your looks._

_P.P.S I'm switching doctors!_

I showed Edward and he laughed as well.

"Wow." He chuckled, _yeah wow, there's me thinking every girl at school wants Edward, this Amanda wants some of her local doctor!_

I shook my head and we sat down. Jasper sat on the sofa behind Alice, watching her as she opened her gifts. Her face lit up at every single one she received and she thanked the person whom it was from enthusiastically, even if they weren't actually there.

Rosalie, and I were sitting together on the floor as well opening our gifts and smiling and thanking. The adults just watched on as all of our faces lit as we opened more and more gifts. Edward was sitting on the sofa with Emmett who was jus as enthusiastic as Alice.

Once we'd opened all the smaller gifts we moved onto the larger, more expensive ones. Edward and I gave Carlisle a collection of books he had been wanting for a long time. He was truly grateful and couldn't stop thanking us, even when we told him a million times it was fine. _It was his money anyway..._ It was the thought that counts!

We gave Esme a silver locket which inside had a picture of her whole family. We had to cut the picture in two so it would fit on both sides of the locket.

"Oh wow. Oh my, this is gorgeous. This is really beautiful. It's _really_..." she opened it, and began welling up, "Thanks you two, so much!"

She hugged us both and then wiped away a tear. Carlisle chuckled and then put his arm round her, pulling her closer to him as she continued inspecting it in awe.

"This is for you Dad, from me and Edward." I handed Charlie the long present and he ripped it open, his eyes wide,

"Oh Bells, Edward, you really shouldn't have!"

It was a brand new fishing rod. I didn't get what was so great about it, it looked like every other one to me, but it was apparently the best one in the shop so we just got it anyway. And Charlie loved it, so that was all that mattered. I smiled and sat back down with Edward on the sofa.

"Which one is my present from you two?" Alice said, crawling under the tree and looking at name tags,

"The gold box. With a large pink ribbon on it." She found it and pulled it out, all excited, everyone watched her and she carefully removed the wrapping paper and looked at the box the said Miu Miu.

"No, fucking way." She said before she'd even opened it,

"Alice, language." Esme said strictly. Although you could tell she wasn't really angry at her daughter and probably didn't even mind that much, it's just Charlie was here and he'd probably appreciate the authority shown.

"Open the damn box Alice!" Rose said, looking impatient. I smiled widely as Alice carefully removed the lid of the box and screamed.

"Jesus, Alice!" Emmett said as he put his hands to his ears. Alice had got up and was jumping up and down on the spot squealing, it actually looked like she was crying at one point.

"How did you even get these?! They were limited edition and they weren't in my size?!" She pulled out the shoes from the box, they were platform peep-toed heels with sequins embellished all over them.

They reminded me of Alice in a way. Colourful, bright, fun and the sequins reminded me of pictures I made when I was a child, Alice always reminded me of the good times I had as a child.

She stood hugging them, still shrieking and then ran over and threw herself on top of me and Edward,

"I love you two so much. SO SO MUCH. Like seriously so much! I can't believe you got me these!! I tried everywhere, they were totally out of stock! Everywhere! As in the whole _world! _I'd even called the designer and was told I could only buy what was already out there because no more of that shoe were being made!"

"Yeah, well, we got them, they were the very last pair as well." God, and I thought actually getting them was pretty easy. But then I did have Edward on side, ready to charm any female _or male_ to do his bidding.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! These are like... my new children!" She smiled and I could see she was fighting back tears, she hugged her new shoes tightly and waltzed around the room with them and then to Rosalie so she could see.

Jasper went under the tree and took out a box, handing it to Alice eagerly.

"I can't wait anymore! Open it! Open it!" She looked at it and then took it from him, putting the shoes back in their box after kissing them one more time . She stood in front of him and opened the box without hesitation.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered as she gazed into it. Jasper stood biting his bottom lip and tapping one of his feet impatiently,

"Do you like it?" She didn't say anything but gazed into the box, then she looked up at him and kissed him fiercely.

"You didn't even have to get me anything big, all I want is you. But this is amazing! This is beyond amazing! I can't even breathe properly right now it's that amazing!"

"What is it?!" Emmett called over. Jasper took the box from her hands and took out the most amazing diamond necklace I have ever seen. Literally everyone's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh wow Jasper." Carlisle said, none of the rest of us could get anything out. _Holy crow! How much did that cost?!_

He put it round Alice's neck and she squealed again, jumping on him. He laughed and spun her around.

"You guys, these are the best Christmas presents I have ever got. Ever! You seriously never have to get me anything ever again. I'm done!"

She laughed as Jasper set her down and kissed her again. _I don't think we'll ever be able to top those Christmas presents. Ever!_ I laughed to myself.

I felt Edward tense slightly next to me, but he relaxed again and spoke,

"Hey Emmett!" he pointed to an envelope under the tree, Emmett followed his finger and picked up the envelope. He turned it round and then opened it, pulling out two tickets.

He frowned and then looked at them properly

"Oh my god, no freakin' way! No freakin' way!!!!!!Duuuuuuude!!" He was waving around in the air the two VIP Hannah Montana tickets we'd got him and Rose.

Seriously, that was all I could think of, I knew it would be perfect though because he loved her, and Rose... well Rose really didn't. We'd book her a day at the spa so she would be able to prepare herself.

"Yeah, they're VIP, so you and Rose can have tons of fun!" Edward winked at Rose who was scowling.

"Rose, we're going to see Hannah Montana live! Sweet!!" He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled before turning to us and mouthing 'how could you do this to me?!'.

We all laughed at her but Emmett was too caught up in the tickets. We gave Jasper some war games for his Xbox-360 which he was ecstatic about. Alice didn't seem so impressed and was convinced he was going to spend more time with the game console than with her. She was being ridiculous of course but she really seemed to be genuinely upset, but she was fine after I reassured her he wouldn't. _She wouldn't let him anyway..._

Rose and Emmett gave me a new version of Wuthering Heights which I was really thankful for. Mine was literally in pieces! It was a special edition of it too, and I knew those were really hard to get, so that made it just that much better.

Alice and Jasper got me an iPhone.

A freakin' iPhone. Not from my mom, or my dad. Oh no, I got a freakin' iPhone from my best friend and her boyfriend. _Such is my life._

"Oh my god, Alice! I can't take this!" I said shutting the box.

She waved her hand dismissively in the air, "Uh, yes you can, and yes you will. I'm not arguing with you Bella, this is mine and Jaspers present to you, it's Christmas!"

"Yeah but..."

"Well, you're always complaining about how your iPod is old and only lets you listen to it through one earphone, and also you always go on about your crappy phone. Well, tadah! Here's both of them in one! Technology these days, it's really amazing." She raised both of her eyebrows, and gestured for me to open it.

"Alice..." I opened the box again and she smiled. She said she was going to pay for it for as long as I used it seeing as it was her present to me and left it at that.

After more presents had been opened and the amount under the tree was beginning to slowly decline, I turned to look at Edward and smiled, going to the tree and pulling out my gift to him.

**EPOV**

"Here." She handed me a gift wrapped in silver paper and a blue ribbon and sat back down next to me,

"You know you didn't have to get me anything." I said tugging at the ribbon,

"Of course I did Edward! It's Christmas!" she snorted and I unwrapped the present.

It was a beautifully made and decorated composition book in midnight blue. My favourite colour. I traced my finger over the quote written in gold over the front. _Oh wow, this is, this is..._

"Bella." I said, looking deep into her eyes.

She smiled as I began flicking through the empty book. When I came to the end I closed it and just looked into her eyes again. She was looking at me like I really was Superman and I'd just saved her life for the fifteenth time.

So much I was feeling right now, it was so weird. I just wanted to tell her right now, say it out loud, _I love you_.

I'd never felt this strongly and yet been so nervous about saying three little words before in my life. I'd said it to Alice and my mother and my father, even Emmett. But this. This was different.

And this was the most thoughtful present I think I'd ever gotten. I could see she'd put thought into it, everything about it was... perfect. Just like her. She was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Did she even need to ask? _This composition book would definitely be sitting on my midnight blue glitter piano..._

"I love it. It's perfect. Thank you so much. It's more than perfect. You... I..."

There wasn't any point in her not knowing any more. And anyway she'd pretty much know as soon as I gave her my present. I got up and walked to the tree to pick up one of the few gifts left there.

A small-ish golden box with a gold ribbon tied neatly around it. I stood for a second looking at it and then turned back to her, not caring that everyone in the room was watching us, watching her, watching me, watching the box. There was silence as I went towards her and handed it to her.

**BPOV**

I looked up at him and smiled but it soon faded when I saw his face was serious and hard as if he were preparing himself for something horrible. Surely it wasn't that bad, if it was that bad he wouldn't be giving it to me. _Ok, now I'm curious, what is this?_

I tried to read his eyes but he wasn't giving anything away. _Oh c'mon Edward, give me a clue!_ He just stood watching me. Everyone was watching me, I could see them in the corners of my eyes. But I was only focussed on Edward, and now this gift.

I pulled away the golden ribbon and carefully undid the wrapping paper. A turquoise Tiffany & Co. box greeted me and I smiled at it. _Hi there. So, it's jewellery? Why's he fretting about that? I'm sure I'll love it. I love anything from him._

I opened the box and on top there was a small cream card with a floral pattern on the front in gold. I could feel Edwards gaze on me become more intense as I took it out of the box and read it to myself:

_You have my heart._

My smile vanished and I stopped breathing. _Oh._

I had that pit dropping feeling in my stomach and my heart rate sped up.

I couldn't move, I just stared at the card until my hands started shaking. Even then I couldn't let go. Finally I put it into my lap and looked at what was in the box.

It was the most beautiful necklace ever. It was both dazzling like Alice's, but without the diamonds, and as simple and charming as Esme's locket.

I took it out with my shaking fingers and put it into my hand, looking carefully at it. It was a golden heart, encased in a net of gold that had been finely spun around it, it wasn't soft though, it was as solid as the rest. Still I felt the need to handle it delicately. I stared at it, tracing my finger over the netting and then turned it over to see on the other side it had _'Always'_ engraved into it.

I gasped and my heart felt like it was literally ready to explode.

_I have his heart? Always?_

I couldn't think properly. I couldn't breathe properly. I just wanted to cry. I was feeling all these emotions, all of them good, but all I wanted to do was cry.

I could feel my eyes welling up. But I knew I wouldn't be able to stop these tears, and I couldn't express my feelings on my face either. It was blank and now I was going to cry.

I couldn't cry, not here, not in front of everyone, here, now. Not like this.

I closed my hand around the necklace and picked up the card again.

_You have my heart._

This wasn't processing properly. It didn't know what it was that was stopping it, but it wasn't going in, this couldn't be real. My heart seemed to think so, it was growing ever bigger in my chest. Pushing out against my rib cage, it was stopping me from breathing correctly.

A tear dropped onto the card.

Edward eye's were still burning into me, into my heart, into my soul. And it wasn't painful, it was filling me with these wonderful feelings. Still, I couldn't look at him. I don't know why, I wanted to, more than anything I just wanted to throw myself on him and tell him he had my heart too. That I loved him.

But I couldn't.

My body wasn't functioning as it should be.

Apparently my tear ducts were out of control and nothing was going to resist them. My heart was swelling and nothing felt the need to perhaps, I don't know, maybe stop it so I could breathe. My stomach had dropped somewhere and I really wanted it back, and clearly no-one thought to keep a check on my hormones and with it my emotions, because they were wreaking havoc.

_Why am I doing this?!_

_I don't know._

I was ready to burst. My heart, my lungs, my tears. I couldn't be here right now.

"I'll... be back... in a minute." I squeaked quietly.

Edward moved closer to me, but I walked around his frame and hurried out of the room, careful not to make eye contact with anyone.

Especially not him.

No doubt he'd be getting the wrong end of the stick right now, I would be if it was me, but I couldn't help it. This was not how it was supposed to be, I was not supposed to be like this.

I wasn't working properly. This wasn't how I wanted to react, yet here I was, on the verge of hysteria. Tears falling down my face like someone just killed my fish.

I still had the card and the necklace in my hands as I ran up the stairs.

Edward couldn't see me like this.

It was like the first time he made me cry all over again. Except this time it was even more ludicrous because inside I _was_ happy. I was so beyond happy, if Edward was saying what I thought he was saying, I don't think it would be possible for me to be any happier.

Still, I was blubbering like a baby. For no reason I could think of other than perhaps pure happiness? To be honest, there was never a time I'd been truly happy like this.

Why would I be crying so much though? I didn't know but at least I was happy.

I couldn't say as much for Edward who I'd just left like that though. Just the thought of him standing there getting the wrong idea was starting to make me feel distressed and guilty. What was I doing?

_Geez, my hormones must be all over the place, I'm going through just about every emotion here! Is this supposed to be love?_

_Ugh, this is so because I'm on my period._

**MAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! THEY HAVEN'T ACTUALLY SAID IT, I'M SORRY I HAD TO TORTURE YOU ALL!**

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I've written nearly all of it, it's just sitting here... waiting!**

**Oh god, you all hate me hahah and I can't stop smiling, I'm sitting here on my laptop like a right retard giggling away evilly to myself as I type this.**

**WELL, maybe you should have reviewed some more and I would have been more inclined to include it!!!!**

**I'll put it up tomorrow, so you all better hurry home from school/work/whatever it is you spend your day doing, because it'll be there. I haven't got any school for three weeks, so you know, I'll just be typing away...**

**Hahah, I feel so evil, it feels great!**

**I thought, no no, I can't end it without it being all out in the open, it'll just kill everyone... and then I thought, to hell with it!!**

**OH MY GOD, READING AND LEEDS TICKETS WENT ON SALE A FEW MINUTES AGO AND I THINK THEY'VE SOLD OUT, I'M FREAKING OUT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'VE GOT ONE YET, LIKE SERIOUSLYYYYYYY. (IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, JUST KNOW, IT'S THE BEST FREAKIN' MUSIC FESTIVAL, EVER!!!!!!!! AND ARCTIC MONKEYS. RADIOHEAD AND KINGS OF LEON ARE HEADLINING!! OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BREATHE, I'M SPAZZING OUT MAJORLY HERE.)**

**Ok ok, so I'm going a bit crazy from everything, and so is Bella, damn periods, they make us all a bit touchy... well not really me, but they piss me off a treat anyway!**

**Poor Edward, I'll bet he's heartbroken...**

**Oh wow, now you really do have to review, I'm going to be pissed if I don't see reviews guys! ;) Hahahahahaha**

**Oh god, don't hate me! Tomorrow my friends, tomorrow!! Or maybe tonight.... no no, tomorrow, mahaha, and because of the time difference in different places, some people may have to wait longer than others, SAD TIMES.**

**Sorry fellow Brits, but seeing as the majority of readers are from the US, I try to update when they're likely to read, so you'll have to wait a bit longer, and anyone else east of the U.K.**

**I'm going to go and eat my dinner now and laugh evilly at everything whilst you read this... I hope you don't suffer too much, I'm sure you won't...**

**I love you all dearly, really, so I honestly hope you enjoyed this and come back for more tomorrow. That's right, you'll have to wait until 31/3/09. **

**Oh, Alice's shoes are on my profile btw, so check them out! **

**More presents, confessions, and general good times in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!  
**

**I LOVE YOU ALL **

**XOXO**


	18. What If I Got It Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they all belong to Twilight and the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Sad times for me.**

**OK, SO HERE IT IS EVERYONE**

**Read the end a/n PER-LEASE **

**THANK YOU DEDICATED READERS AND REVIEWERS, YOU MAKE IT ALL WORTHWHILE**

**OK...**

**Chapter 18- What If I Got It Wrong**

**EPOV**

She was just staring at the card, her hands still trembling. I watched her intensely, I couldn't move my eyes away, I needed to see her reaction. I needed to see what she was going to do. What was I going to do?

She had one of her hands closed around the necklace, but she wasn't holding it tightly like she wanted to crush it or anything, there was no strain on her knuckles. Surely that was a good sign?

But that one 'good sign' was being overridden by all the bad signs. For one she hadn't spoken yet, she was trembling, and a tear had just fallen onto the card she was holding. _Bollocks_.

I wouldn't look away from her, I needed to see inside of her head. I needed to hear what she was thinking. Why wasn't she saying anything? She wouldn't even make eye contact with me, she hadn't looked up once since she read the card. It felt like hours instead of minutes, seconds even, that she was looking at it.

"I'll... be back... in a minute." I knew Bella. I could hear in her voice she was about to start crying. In fact she already was, so this meant it was going to get worse. _Oh no no no_.

I moved closer to her as she got up but she swerved round me without even looking up. I turned and saw the tears glistening on her soft cheeks as she rushed out of the room.

I stood powerlessly as she fled up the stairs. What could I do? What was I supposed to do now?

Rejection hit me like a tonne of bricks.

Except it was a thousand times worse in reality to how I'd imagined it in my head. And it was breaking me, slowly tearing at me from the inside. Pain was surrounding my heart, ready to begin it's attack.

My stomach dropped. _Of course she didn't love you, you idiot! You've ruined everything._

I stared into nothingness as I felt myself lose track of everything. _No, this can't be it, this isn't it._

No, I'm sure I'd seen it there. I'd seen the love in her eyes, and Alice and seen it and apparently Esme too. It was there. I know it was there. I'd felt it. _Maybe you were wrong..._

Maybe I was.

But then if this really was rejection, why had she taken the necklace and card with her? So she could rip them up and destroy them? And why was my heart resisting the breaking feeling and the impounding pain? Why didn't I feel totally empty? I could still feel the pull towards her, the string holding her to me was still there.

Because this wasn't it. I knew that. She knew that. My heart knew it too. _So then what the hell?_ _Why is she upset? Maybe she didn't want this? Didn't want me?_

I frowned, I couldn't be sure of anything, I needed to talk to her. _Apologise..._

"Edward leave her for a minute." Alice said solemnly. I'd forgotten everyone was still here, they weren't speaking though, they were just sitting, watching.

I didn't want to leave her for a minute. _Why should I leave her at all? I love her._ She didn't always catch on quickly, but I'm pretty sure she'd figured that out.

Still, I needed to tell her, pain or no pain. I needed to tell her. I needed to say it to her face, make sure she knew, and then she could do with it what she pleased. I didn't care. She had to know. I loved her, and that wasn't changing anytime soon. Whether she was willing to return it or not.

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, shutting my eyes. "Shit."

What was she going to do? What was she thinking, right now?

No, I couldn't wait anymore, I was done with waiting. I needed to know. For definite. _A minute must have passed by now right?_

I put my hands over my face and tilted my head back so I was facing the ceiling. I sighed into my hands and began counting a minute, _twenty one, twenty two, twenty three, twenty four..._

Then I put my hand down from my face and left the room to find her. More than a minute had passed so Alice couldn't even say anything, and even if she did, I would ignore her anyway. I had to find Bella. And it was lucky for me I didn't have to look that hard because she was in the first place I went.

_My room_.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the necklace in her hand. Every so often, she sniffed, but she didn't move to look at me, even when I came in and shut the door. Her hair had fallen in front of her face, she ran her hand through only to have it fall forward again.

I'd been tense and nervous and anxious and scared coming up here, angry even that I didn't know what she was thinking, but seeing her now, my heart was melting. I forgot everything but the love I felt for her.

This was it. I was going to bare my soul for her, right now, whether she wanted to hear it or not.

I slowly approached and knelt in front of her. She didn't look up from her hands but I could see her face more clearly now. Her skin was blotchy and her eyes were watery, but she looked beautiful. I lifted her chin with my finger and then her eyes finally met mine.

And there it was again. I could see it in her eyes, even now, I could see the sparkle there, a sparkle that wasn't just the tears, something deeper, perhaps stronger now than any time before.

"You know, I realised the last time you looked like this. When we were watching The Notebook. Your eyes were all red and your skin blotchy because you were crying at the end," I laugh-sighed, "but you couldn't have looked more beautiful to me."

A small smile appeared on her face, _Ok, well she doesn't totally hate me then._

**BPOV**

He thought I looked beautiful when I cried? I thought I just looked terrible... He smiled as he held up my chin, but then it faded and he looked down and frowned, "Look, Bella, I'm sorry but-"

I put my hand over his mouth, I couldn't have him apologising when it was my fault.

"No Edward, you've got nothing to be sorry about, you've done nothing wrong."

"Yes I do, I've upset you..."

"I'm retarded remember, there's no ice-cream and I thought your bedroom would be more comfortable than the bathroom. I don't behave how I should, this is not how I want to be right now, I'm not upset..." I laughed nervously and wiped the tears from under my eyes,

"But honestly, in all seriousness, I don't really understand my irrational behaviour right now because I am actually so happy." I lifted and held his head between both of my hands,

"You've made me so happy." He looked confused, I couldn't blame him, I was confusing myself, it seemed like I was one thing when I was the other, I meant up when I said down, I was all over the place. Maybe that was just part of my charm...

"I didn't think you... you looked so upset..."He began but then stopped,

"That time of the month... just don't even ask, I don't know." I chuckled ,

"Oh... so then can you tell me, because I need to know..." He looked deep into my eyes, again it seemed he was preparing for rejection. I'm sure that's probably what he was feeling when I ran away... "Bella, do you-"

I cut him off by resting my brow on his, he looked up at me and then I felt the tears coming again. But these were the good kind, _I thought all tears were bad tears? You just end up looking like a puffer fish either way._

I shut my eyes and just inhaled his sent. Everything about him was so... Edward. I loved it, he had his own smell and I just wanted to bottle it. If I sold it I'm sure I'd become rich, but I wouldn't, I'd keep in my pocket and take it everywhere I went.

I opened my eyes and just gazed at him, he had so many emotions in his eyes, but I could see there at the back was hurt. He really did think I was rejecting him didn't he? _Well, duh, who would blame him, it kind of looked like it!_ I didn't want to hurt him anymore. He didn't have to wait anymore.

"Edward Cullen, I love you. I love you more than anything I've ever loved and I'm pretty sure this isn't my hormones talking. I love you. If you're still willing to give me your heart, I'll take it. I'll take it, wrap it up and keep it safe. You already have mine."

He stared at me for ages, or at least it felt like ages. _I hope he's not going to take back what he said..._ Although he hadn't actually said anything yet. He hadn't said it to me. He'd implied it, not said it. And this wouldn't be real until he did.

I just watched his eyes, watched his emotions change, the hurt was disappearing, and for that I was glad.

"Edward, I'm sorry I ran away like that, left you there, I just, I don't know, it was just so overwhe-" I didn't get to finish because his lips had crashed against mine, taking me completely by surprise.

But I didn't tense or pull away, I fell deeper in this kiss. My hands soon laced in his hair, still holding the necklace, and his hands to my waist. Shocks of electricity were surging through me, I could taste the passion, the love on his lips. I could smell it in the air, it was emitting off of him like some kind of radioactive element.

He raised himself, not pulling out of our kiss, until he had me pinned to the bed. He hovered over and we pulled away for breath, but it only lasted a second and soon our lips were locked again. Then he moved down,

"Isabella Swan, I love you." He whispered into crook of my neck.

He said it. _He said it, he said it!_

That was it. My heart began spilling over and with it, the tears I had been trying to hold back. He kissed them as they began falling down my face,

"Bella... I love... you." He said between kisses. I wanted to get up on the bed and start dancing, spin around and go crazy... but I thought that might be a bit too weird. Tears continued to fall down my face, although I was smiling so widely.

He kissed me delicately on the lips, "I don't think love and out of control hormones sit well together."

He smiled as he looked down at me. I, being the complete and utter fool that I was, still had tears falling down my face and was still smiling like I was crazy.

"I think you're right." I laughed, trying to wipe them away but they kept on coming, "God! Stop..." I sniffled.

He looked at the hand which still held the necklace. He took it in his hands and then opened it, removing the golden heart from my grasp. "May I?"

His emerald eyes glistened at me questioningly and my heart stopped. He was dazzling me, again, for the millionth time.

"You may." I whispered, slightly breathless and woozy. He chuckled as I sat up and turned so I had my back to him. I lifted my hair and he draped the necklace around my neck. I picked it up in my hand and looked down at it as he kissed just under my ear.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I let go of my hair and turned the top half of my body to face him.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you, Bella." I blushed. _Oh great, so the tears stop but what's this, oh Mrs Tomato... to be honest, I'm getting a bit sick of you, don't take it to heart though, it's not your fault you're so red and obvious..._

He stroked my cheek with his thumb,

"Bella, I've never felt this way about anyone before. But then you seemed so upset when I gave you your gift, I thought that was it, you didn't want me... but I could still feel it, in my heart, the hold you have on me. It was still so strong, so that couldn't have been it, I knew it wasn't really. But it still hurt, to see you like that, and I thought you didn't want me..."

Oh lord, this boy is crazy, where the hell would I be without him? Honestly, where would I be?

"Edward, how could I not want you? You're perfect, your everything I want, you're amazing, I don't even know how you do it. But you are. I'm sorry I left you like that, not saying anything and just running away, it was just so much to take in at once. I don't know... I do know that my life would seriously suck without you. I can't even begin to imagine where I'd be."

He leaned in to kiss me, but I put my hand up and laughed,

"Hey! I'm not done having my moment here! So anyway, I knew I loved you before you gave me that box. I knew I loved you in L.A, when we were looking out at the view for hours. Just being there with you, that's when I knew I loved you, but I didn't piece everything together until we were at the airport and you gave me those sleeping pills..."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I nodded my head, "I know right, how random. I don't even get it either, but that's when I was one hundred percent sure that I loved you, Edward."

He leaned in again so that our noses were touching, "I beat you by a day." He chuckled,

"Ha! Well, I'm so sorry I'm a bit slow on the uptake." We laughed and then he kissed me,

"I love you Bella. I really do, so much. I've been dying to tell you."

"And I love you too." I looked down at my necklace again, "Always."

**EPOV**

We just lay together on the bed for a while. I'm not sure how long a while was, time just stopped when I was with Bella. My Bella. Because she was mine now.

"_Uh, you guys are you in here? I can't hear any movement, moaning or screaming, so you're not fighting or having sex... are you asleep? Oh god, you didn't kill each other did you?!" _

We both sat up on hearing Emmett's voice outside the door, Bella giggled,

"No Emmett, we're alive and well."

"_Good good! I was starting to get worried there! Uh, well, can you come down now, you guys have been ages! I want to give Rose her present, and Mom and Dad still have one for you, Bella, and Charlie has one too I think."_

Bella jumped off of the bed, and shook herself. She was wiggling her entire body, her head, her hands, her arms, her legs, her hips everything. I sat up and looked at her wondering what the hell it was she was doing. She began laughing at herself, then she stopped and looked at me smiling.

"What?" She giggled,

"Oh, nothing..." I said sarcastically, "What the hell was that?" She came over and took my hand as she pulled me off the bed towards the door.

"I was getting myself back into the Christmas spirit! And I'm excited! Edward I'm crazy ok, just go with it." She opened the door and Emmett was leaning on the wall outside.

Oh yes, somehow, Emmett had convinced us all to be part of his 'gift' to Rose. It was actually a really sweet idea and I didn't mind participating that much, it was just another excuse for me to play my piano.

"Are you ready to exercise those vocal chords Bella? I know Edwards probably been giving you some practice time..." He winked at her and she pushed him, trust Emmett to say that.

"I have been practicing actually, so screw you!" She stuck her tongue out and I laughed a little under my breath.

"Screw me? Yeah, I bet that's what he said to you as well." She narrowed her eyes at him as we came down the main stairs,

"Emmett shut up." Seriously, he just loved to make things awkward. A big wooden spoon, that's what he was, he just loved to stir things up.

"Hey little bro, I'm just saying." He laughed as the three of us entered the living room.

Alice and Rose immediately got up and came towards us slightly, and Esme peered round the door, I assumed she was in the kitchen sorting the Christmas dinner, "Bella, are you ok?" Rose's face was serious.

"Yep. I am absolutely one hundred percent perfectly wonderful!" She turned to me and smiled widely, biting her lip.

Alice rushed forward twirling in her pixie-like way, she smiled at me asking me a mental question, which I guessed was along the lines of 'did you tell her?'. I nodded and she squealed,

"Yes!! Yes, yes yes!! Finally!" She hugged Bella tightly and then looked at the necklace around her neck, turning it over in her hands and then looking to me, smiling.

Jasper, Emmett and Charlie were all totally unaware of what was going on. Seeing as a lot of it was going on silently, relying mainly on glances between each other and small gestures, I wasn't really surprised.

"Riiiiiiiight..." Emmett said finally, standing up, "Uh, yeah, sorry to burst whatever's going on over there, but there are still presents under the tree!"

Bella laughed and we went to sit down on the sofa we had originally been at before that whole little fiasco. She sat on my lap and snuggled into me, sighing.

That was where she was meant to be. This is how we were meant to be. Bella and Edward. Edward and Bella.

I looked down at her, her head and her hand resting on my chest and she was looking down at the parcel she'd just been given from Charlie. She sat up a bit and smiled at me, enthusiasm and excitement obvious on her face.

_Amazing._

"Oh yeah Bells, that's from me. I thought you might, uh, like it." I watched her as she unwrapped the present and then looked up to her father, a large smile on her face,

"It's a camera. Thanks... this is awesome." She ran over to him and hugged him.

It was obvious Charlie wasn't really one for physical contact and he instantly tensed, patting her slightly on the back and smiling awkwardly. I had to laugh to myself, it really was funny watching him. He just didn't know what to do with the affection she was giving him at that moment.

She seemed to notice too and pulled away, taking the camera out of the box,

"Uh, yeah, it's already got charge and a memory card, so you can uh... you know, take pictures..." I could see exactly where Bella got her uneasiness from now too.

"Ha ha, yeah... uh, thanks again dad. It's really great." Alice snatched the camera out from her hands,

"Bella, get in a picture with Edward." She looked back at me awkwardly,

"Uh, I'm really not photogenic..." Alice got up and pushed her towards me,

"Bella, shut up, sit down and smile!" She sighed and then sat awkwardly back down on my lap.

I looked down at her as she pulled a thousand different smiles, and then changed it, smiled again, and then frowned, and tried again.

"I can't smile!" She cried, crossing her arms and frowning. I laughed and pulled her closer into me,

"I bet I can make you smile."

She narrowed her eyes, "I bet you can't. I just look like an idiot."

"I bet I can." I teased, leaning into her ear, I started singing,

"_Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up  
Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave  
When you get inside you find yourself a cheery land  
Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land  
They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things  
Oh so many things that will brighten up your day  
It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town  
It's the Mecca of lovely candy cave  
They've got jellybeans and coconut with little hats  
Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets  
Buy the candy train to town and hear the candy band  
Candy bells, it's a treat, as they march across the land  
Cherry ribbon stream across the sky and to the ground  
Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy treat  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free  
So now Charlie please will you go into the cave"_

She slowly looked up at me and smiled, "Ah, there we go, there's that lovely smile." I chuckled.

"I got it!" Alice shouted, turning around to take pictures of everyone else.

"Edward, what the hell!" Bella laughed, although she was still looking at me as though she was concerned for my mental health. To be honest, I was, how the hell did I even know the words to that song?

"I never really saw you as a fan of Charlie the Unicorn." She snorted.

I sighed, "Ah, YouTube does many crazy things to us I guess..." I kissed the top of her head, but she just looked at me and then shook her head.

"I told you, you're so much weirder that me."

"Uh, excuse me, who was the one basically having a fit, whilst 'getting back in the Christmas spirit?'." She narrowed her eyes,

"Oh, touché Edward Cullen, touché." I smiled slyly at her and she shook her head.

Emmett jumped up from the sofa he was sitting on with Rosalie, "Ok, everyone, to the drawing room! My turn my turn! C'mon Rose."

We all piled out of the living room and into the drawing room. I sat down at my piano and Bella stood next to me. Jasper and Alice stood on the other side so we formed a crescent shape.

Carlisle and Charlie stood near to the door and Emmett sat Rose down on the sofa,

"Ok. Now, Rose, can you remember Christmas last year?" Rose looked up in to the sky,

"Yeah... I think so?" Emmett nodded,

"You decided what you wanted to do in life. That you were going to be on stage, and be a star." She blushed slightly, I'd never seen Rose blush before, she was always so confident, only Emmett was able to break down those barriers though clearly,

"Yeah..." She said shyly,

"Well, I think you really are going to be. And I'm not just saying that because I love you Rosie, hell, you put Miley Cyrus to shame!" _Not that that was hard or anything..._

"So I was thinking, I need to get the perfect present for Rose, what would she like more than anything? And then I got it, but I'll get back to that in a minute... So anyway, I was thinking, hm, last year at Christmas, a year, hm, a year, 365 days, Rose loves the theatre and acting, 365 days, 525600 minutes, Rent's her favourite musical... BAM!"

"Emmett, I don't get it...?" He smiled widely and signalled to me to start playing the piano, just as Esme slipped into the room and under Carlisle's arm.

"Just watch Rose."

He stood on the end of the shape we had formed and I continued playing the intro to the song,

Then everyone, including myself, came in for the verse:

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
_

_In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife_

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?

How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love

Seasons of Love.  
Seasons of Love.  


Bella came in for her solo which she had been practicing the previous week about a million times with me, she said she wasn't much of a singer, but she was really rather good. She smiled at me as she started singing.

_  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan_

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man

I smiled at her as she came to the end of her solo and winked, she giggled and then Emmett started with his. His booming voice seemed to work well here and apparently singing constantly to Hannah Montana had made him really good. He was smiling widely at Rose as he sang.

_  
In Truth That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died_

Altogether we sang, Alice sang the backing bits

_  
It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends_

Remember the Love

_(Oh you got to you got to remember the love)  
Remember the Love_

_(You know that love is a gift from up above)  
Remember the Love_

_(Share love, give love, spread love)  
Measure In Love  
(Measure, measure your life in love) _

Alice managed to hit the soprano perfectly amazing even me, Bella looked a little stunned for a second too.__

Seasons Of Love

_Seasons Of Love  
(Measure your life, measure your life in love)_

Rosalie sat on the sofa, tears filling her eyes, "Oh my god, you guys did that for me? It was so good, thank you!"

Emmett came forward and took her hand, "Did you like."

"Emmett baby I loved it, you sang so well! How comes I didn't know you could sing that well?!" She wiped her eyes and he kissed her hand,

"Well, you know... hidden talents baby, I've got many of them, you should know." He winked at her and she giggled,

"Emmett!" Bella looked at me and shook her head. I know, he's terrible.

He pulled out an envelope from his back pocket, "This is my real present to you though Rose." She looked at him curiously and then took the envelope from his hands.

"It's addressed to me... from Julliard? Emmett, what have you done?" She looked at him shocked,

"Just open it." She ripped open the letter and began scanning the letter,

"Oh my god, Emmett, no way, no way!" She looked up at the rest of us, all teary eyed again, "He got me into the top 40 students going for a place there. I didn't even audition, I really wanted to, but I couldn't... how, how did you...?"

Emmett shrugged, "I sent that video of you, you know the one you have for auditioning purposes, just in case? And I had a little help..." He looked over towards Carlisle who smiled,

"I know a few people in the business, I told them about how good you were, and they saw your tape and said they'd love to see you come back. I think you've got a really high chance Rosalie, they really liked you."

"Oh my god, are you serious! This is my dream, Emmy!" She launched herself on Emmett, "I love you so much. I don't think I can ever thank you enough... oh my god, I love you so much! This is the best Christmas present ever!"

She squealed as she hugged him, and Esme looked up at Carlisle and smiled warmly, kissing him on the cheek before turning to us all,

"Well, dinner's ready when everyone else is, so head on out to the dining room!" She chuckled lightly.

I stood up from the piano and took Bella's hand, "Aw, that was sweet of Emmett. I mean, that really is Rose's dream, it would be amazing if she got a place. I heard only like eighteen people get in or something."

She clutched onto my arm as she walked. "Yeah, it was really thoughtful of him. Who knew he had that many brain cells to come up with that, all by himself and everything."

"Edward." She nudged me,

"I'm joking, but yeah, they're really selective but I think she can do it."

"Yeah, me too, I mean, I really hope so, and it means she'll be in New York too, I mean, New York!" She smiled, and I looked down at her. She looked adorable right at this moment, I just wanted to pick up that camera and take a picture of her right now. She to capture her face, filled with awe and wonder and possibilities. It was really amazing.

"Ah wow... anyway, let's get out food, I'm starving!"

**BPOV**

Esme had made the most delicious Christmas dinner I had ever eaten. It was a lot like the dinner we had at Thanksgiving, but there was a bit less of it because there were less of us.

I sat was sitting opposite Edward, next to Alice and Rose. Both Jasper and Emmett were sitting either side of him, opposite their loved ones. Edward spent the majority of the dinner just smiling smugly at me.

By the time we'd finished the main course and got onto the deserts, I decided I'd wipe that smug smile off of his face.

"This has been a really great Christmas don't you think?" Carlisle said to him,

"Yeah it's been really good, the best one we've had in years." I began playing footsie under the table with him, nudging his foot and then smiling cheekily at him.

He looked at me suspiciously and I looked away as if I wasn't doing anything, pushing the ice-cream I had in my bowl around.

Conversation carried on around the table and I continued nudging Edwards foot every now and then. Then I decided I'd take it a step further and I began moving my foot up his leg, hovering it around his crotch. Then I gently rubbed it against it and he gasped,

shooting me a warning glance.

Alice frowned at looked at him, "Are you alright there Edward?" She said. I smiled,

"Yes, Edward, is something troubling you?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I had to hold in a laugh.

"No, everything's fine. This ice-cream, it's uh... really cold."

"Well duh." Alice rolled her eyes and continued eating her own desert. I did aswell leaving Edward a lone for a while.

Ok, let's have another little play. I smiled cheekily and started moving my foot up his denim leg. But he wasn't paying any attention, he was talking to Carlisle futher up the table and was totally untroubled.

I frowned and immediately moved my foot up to his crotch and began rubbing. Jasper jumped and looked under the table. I carried on rubbing, getting more frustrated that I was getting no reaction from Edward.

"Uh, Bella..." I ignored Jasper. Oh c'mon Edward, give me something!

"Bella!" I sighed and turned to Jasper,

"Yes?" He looked a bit flustered as he sat there and I wondered what the hell was up with him.

"Uh... I think you've got the wrong leg..." He smiled shyly and I looked at him, not getting it. I scrunched my eyes as I looked between him and Edward, who was now paying attention again.

I looked under the table, "Oh my god!"

I pulled my foot away immediately. It wasn't Edwards leg I'd been feeling up. It was Jaspers.

Edward looked under the table at Jasper and began laughing. My face started burning.

_Oh my god._

"Uh, could you please excuse me..." Jasper quickly got up and left the room.

"Oh my god." I said under my breath as I sank further down in my chair. _HOW EMBARRASSING_.

Edward was laughing hysterically at me, and I was scowling back at him. Everyone was looking at us now,

"Where did Jasper go?" Alice asked. _Oh god, oh god, probably to the bathroom..._

"And Bella why are you blushing? Edward what's so funny?! Hey, what did we just miss!" Emmett looked at us all suspiciously, eager to get out some information on the current situation.

"Bella! Oh my god, it's just Bella, being..." Edward carried on laughing. _Maybe if I sing lower into this chair I'll just pass straight through it, into the ground, keep going down, and end up in China where I can start a new life..._

I put my hands over my face. _Die, just die, just die!_

***

Edward wasn't going to drop the incident and the dinner table any time soon. I couldn't even look at Jasper and Alice was still non the wiser.

We were sitting down in the living room again, it was really quite cosy. Esme had brought in Eggnog and hot chocolate for us all to drink and we all cuddled together around the fire.

"This really has been the best Christmas!" Alice said, as she cuddled into Jaspers side, sipping her hot cocoa. "And Bella being here made it just so much better!"

"Oh!" Carlisle said, getting up and leaving the room. We all looked in the direction he's left, confused. _Where'd he off to?_

He soon returned with an evelope in his hand, "Bella, I almost forgot! Our present to you, from Esme and I." He handed me the envelope and I sat up as I took it.

I looked at Edward to see if he had any idea, he just nodded at me, so I opened the envelope and took out two tickets.

"They're plane tickets?" I looked over to where Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were sitting.

"Yes, we got you two tickets for you and Edward to go and visit your mother in Phoenix." _WHAT THE HELL, OH MY GOD!!_

"Are you serious?! I didn't have any money, I thought I wasn't going to be able to see her this holiday..." I was feeling so emotional, I was going to see my mom!

"Yes, well, it was Edwards idea. I think he noticed how much you were missing her." I turned to look at Edward and smiled at him. _He's just so... oh my god I love him._

"They're for flights tomorrow, so I guess you'll have to pack your bags." Esme said, smiling warmly at me, I turned to face her,

"Tomorrow?! Oh my god!! Dad are you ok with this and everything?" Charlie shifted in his seat and nodded,

"I've spoken with Carlisle and Esme. You'll be with your mother and Phil so I trust them to give enough authority. I think you and Edward are trust worthy enough..." I looked at Edward and then back at Charlie and jumped up.

"Oh my god!! I'm going to see my mom!! Oh my god, I need to go and call her! Thank you, thank you so much!" I ran over to Carlisle and Esme and hugged them tightly, kissing them both on the cheek.

Then I came back to Edward and kissed him tenderly, "Thank you, Edward. Thank you so much. I love you." He smiled as I kissed him, and then I took his hand to drag him to the kitchen with me,

"Oh my god, I need to go and call my mom! I can't believe this. Tomorrow!! Oh Christ, Edward we're going tomorrow!!"

He chuckled as I skipped into the kitchen and pulled out my new iPhone, dialling my mother's number.

"You know, this doesn't mean I've forgotten what happened at dinner..." I narrowed my eyes at him although I was too excited to be too pissed off,

"Edward, shut the hell up! We're going to Phoenix. I'm going to see my mom!" He laughed again and kissed the top of my head as I held the phone to my ear and the dial tone started.

**AW! SO THERE YOU HAVE IT, THEY'VE SAID IT NOW.**

**Ok, I was sitting with BloodyPinkRose (she may have changed her name because she doesn't like the references I keep making pahahah) and she said the confession bit was too smushy! PAH, it needed to be smushy I say**

**But still, thoughts on how smushy it was would be nice ;)**

**I thought Emmett was so sweet in this, although he is a bloody wooden spoon, always getting in there and stirring things round, I have a friend like that, it's SO annoying!!**

**Anyway, so I spent most of today changing this chapter from what I originally had, I think it's better now, at least, I hope so... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Was it worth the wait, were you disappointed? Tell me all, s'il vous plait!**

**Anyway, so BloodyPinkRose came up with the footsie dinner table bit, I thought it was too funny to miss out, so snaps for her!**

**Ugh, there was something I wanted to say about the previous chapter but I forgot... sorry**

**OK, so next two chapters, maybe, Bella and Edward are in Phoenix! I thought that was such a sweet present, because she really wanted to see her mom :') aww**

**ANYWAY, I WANT REVIEWS! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!! Hahahah oh geez, I'm getting so whiney...**

**Anyway, love to you all, I need to go and walk home now, until the next chapter my sweets!**

**OH OH OH, I HOPE YOU LIKED THE SEASONS OF LOVE SONG AND ALSO THE CANDY MOUNTAIN SONG FROM CHARLIE THE UNICORN! I'll put a link to it on my profile later ;)**

**ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed it, keep reading, keep reviewing, keep happy!**

**Kisses**

**XOXO**


	19. Driven To Distraction

**Disclaimer: Mostly all the characters etc belong to Twilight.**

**If I could do a mega snap, I would do a mega snap. To hell with it, MEGA SNAPS FOR ! Loving the reviews for last chapter you guys, major pat on the back to you all! I think I replied to you all just to thank you personally ;) I think I put 'glad' in the reply to every review, isn't that such a weird word** '**I'm so GLAD you liked it'... weird... anyway haha! Thank you readers, reviewers, favouriters- everyone! Thank you all so much. Those who review it anonymously seriously have to either sign in or sign up so I can reply to your reviews!**

**Anyway, re-cap real quick, Christmas last chapter, confessions have been had, everyone's in love and it's all good, Bella and Edward are going to Phoenix to stay with Renée and Phil for a couple days... AND THAT'S WHERE WE'RE UP TO, SO...**

**Chapter 19- Driven To Distraction**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I was going to see my mom after four whole months without her. It wasn't actually terribly long, but to me, it felt like years. I missed her so much, she was my best friend when I lived in Phoenix.

I had Alice and Rose now, but I'd still call her up and fill her in on everything anyway. She sounded like someone my age on the phone rather than a parent, wanting to know the exact details of everything, and whine when I 'missed out the good bits'.

After talking to her yesterday (we weren't really talking, it consisted mainly of both of us screaming down the phone, Edward had stood beside me watching as if I should actually be detained ), I'd rushed home to pack my bags even though we weren't going until the afternoon of the next day.

We were only visiting for a couple days so I didn't have to take so much, and I already had things there- I mean, it was still my house too.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Edward looked at me unconvinced.

We were sitting on the plane and had taken off about an hour ago, I decided I wanted to be conscious for this flight because I was just too excited.

I was even trying my hardest to put the panicking feeling aside and it seemed to be working, although small batches of turbulence and random jolts did have me clinging to Edwards arm for dear life.

"Yep. I'm fine..." I pulled out a small white paper bag and shook it at him, "If it gets too much, then drug me up!" He smiled and stroked my cheek.

We were sitting in the plush leather seats of first class again, _of course!_ Although honestly, I could not picture any of the Cullen's sitting in economy. They would just seem to beautiful, too well dressed, too much. They'd probably blind the other passengers with their awesome awesomeness.

I giggled to myself as I tried to imagine Edward sitting in front of a crying three year old who kept on kicking the back of his chair and next to a really fat man who had fallen asleep and was dribbling on his shoulder. I almost laughed out loud at the picture I'd drawn in my head.

I looked over at him and kissed his hand, laughing inwardly. I'd convinced him to give me the window seat, I didn't much like the seat next to the aisle, I felt like everyone could see me and they were always watching... _creepy, although I think someone's a bit paranoid_. I'd obviously shut the window so I couldn't see out of it, I think that would be really pushing my self control.

We hit another load of turbulence and I gasped and held onto Edwards hand tighter than I was before, shutting my eyes as firmly as I could and holding my breath. When it was over I opened my eyes, breathed out and sat back, still rather rigidly, in my chair, letting go of him.

He looked at his hand and frowned whilst stretching it out, I'd clearly been holding it very securely because parts of his hand had gone a paler colour from lack of blood circulation. _Oh great, so after this flight he's going to have to have his hand amputated, well done Bella._

"Sorry..." I said, lowering my head. He chuckled as he shook it,

"Bella, you really have to learn how to relax." _It's not my fault, it's hard! I don't like flying!_

"I know, I know... ugh." I turned my head to look at the window, mine was closed but from where I was sitting I could see the window of the passengers in front was open and blue sky was visible. I whimpered slightly and turned back to look at Edward.

He smiled and kissed just under my ear before whispering into it,

"I could always help you?"

_What can Edward do at this point in time that could possible help me any more than he already is, there really isn't much?_ I guess he picked up on the question I was asking myself.

He laughed lightly and his smooth breath tickled my ear making me smile and get goose bumps. Then he moved his hand up my thigh to the buttons of my jeans. His finger flicked the zip and then he stopped,

"Oh, you're..." He pulled away seemingly disappointed but I grabbed his hand and put it back to where it had been,

"It, uh, stopped last night..." _Hell yes! Bella- 2, Period- 1! Fuck you period, fuck you!_

"Oh." He smiled deviously and began fiddling again with the zipper, kissing at my neck as he did so. I gasped quietly,

"Edward..." I could feel him smile into my neck when I said his name and he slipped his hand into my briefs.

"You know, we are on a plane..." I said breathlessly, he reached further down and started stroking my bundle of nerves, I twitched my leg slightly in response to his touch and sighed.

"Well you can always tell me to stop." Why did he even say that? He knew I wasn't going to!

I made a small whimpering noise and put my head back into the seat as he carried on massaging me, "Bella, you've got to be quiet."

He started stroking around my entrance, "You're wet." _No shit_. How the hell was I supposed to keep quiet when he was saying this kinda crap to me? He couldn't just shut up and get on with it could he...

I let out a moan that came out louder than I had intended as he slid a finger into me and my hips raised a bit off of the seat.

"Are you ok there, sir?" An air hostess came over to Edward, keen as they always were. He didn't pull his finger out but turned to the woman,

"Yes, we're fine, my girlfriend just doesn't like flying that's all. She's a little anxious." _Anxious? No. Turned on and extremely frustrated because my boyfriend wasn't fondling me due to the stupid bimbo standing right there and interrupting our little rendezvous? Yes._

I looked down letting my hair fall in front of my face so she couldn't see me. I could see her though, through the curtain of hair, smiling so widely at Edward and licking her lips, for a second I honestly thought she was actually going to lick him.

"Oh ok, that happens a lot." She laughed this overly enthusiastic cackle, _Jesus, my ears, they bleed!_ "Just call if you need any assistance."

The only person needing any sort of assistance here was me. When she left I ran my hand through my hair to get it out of the way and glared in the direction she was going. In the corner of my eye I could see a business man watching us. I shifted my focus to him and then immediately looked away.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but then shook his head, put in his ear phones and turned back to his newspaper. Edward leaned into me again,

"Bella." He smiled and kissed my neck, "Sh. Now, where were we..."

He slowly began moving the finger he'd left inside me, in and out, causing me to bite my lip. It was really hard not to make much noise, especially when he added another finger. But to be honest, right now I wanted to moan out of annoyance more than pleasure because he was going painfully slow.

"Edward, can you, uh, go... faster?"

"Do you promise to be quiet?" _I can't make any promises...!_

"...Mhm." I griped onto the sides of the seat as he obliged and began driving his hand into me, increasing in tempo and force,

"Oh god." He slightly changed the positioning of his hand within me, so it went further to the back. And as he did and continued thrusting, he hit my spot, just slightly, with the tips of his fingers.

I turned into him to try and muffle my moans and gargled screams against his chest. "Oh fuck, Edward... you had to do... uh.. this now when, I can't... ooh, oh shit...when I can't make... a-a-any noise...!"

I was gripping onto his shoulders with both hands. I supposed to anyone looking over, it probably just seemed like I was rather distressed about something or we were just having 'a moment'. However, distressed I was not. Well I was in the sense that this felt so good yet I was having to gag my sounds of contentment.

"Oh yeah... right there... mhm, oh..." I whispered into his ear as he continued tapping my spot and I could feel the twisting feeling at the bottom of my stomach, he was pulling me closer to the edge.

He chuckled and whispered huskily back in mine, "Come for me Bella. Come into my hand, right now."

And just as he said it, I did, and it was _the biggest and best_ orgasm I'd had to date and I'm sure it would have been the loudest had I not stifled it. I bit down hard on my lip, I seriously thought my teeth would just cut through, and my nails dug into his shoulder as I shuddered, the feeling rolling over. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back as it washed through me, all the while trying to catch my breath.

So, I hadn't got my 'I love you sex' like Alice and Rose, but I certainly got what I guessed to be the next best thing. Edward removed his hand and I could see my juices glistening on his coated fingers. He looked at them, then he looked at me and did the sexiest thing I'd seen him do.

He put them in his mouth.

I have to admit, it was sort of weird, but it was hot and I could feel my underwear dampen all over again. I just watched him and then he smiled, "Have I told you how good you taste?"

"Maybe." I smiled and then kissed him tenderly so I could taste it myself.

Had we not been on a plane filled with people and up in the air, I would have let him take my virginity, right here, right now. But I was actually feeling pretty tired.

The excitement of seeing my mom and so not being able to sleep the previous night was all catching up with me now, not to mentions mine and Edwards amorous activity just then. I nestled into his side, and before I knew it, I was snoozing.

**EPOV**

Bella slept through the rest of the flight and woke up just before we landed. We collected our bags and then headed towards where we were meeting Renée and Phil.

"Ok, Edward, let me warn you now, my mother is not like me, well she is a bit I guess... but she's really, she's really...excitable and... enthusiastic"

She thought for a moment as we carried on walking through the airport to the exit, "Yeah, _really_ enthusiastic." She laughed to herself.

_Oh god, here's hoping she likes you, you being king of the squares and everything... _Hey, I've ditched that whole 'scene' now_... riiight..._

"So don't say you haven't been warned... but I'm sure she'll be completely taken with your Edward ways..." She snorted,

I turned to look at her, "My 'Edward ways'?"

"Yeah, you know, your charm, your voice, your face, your... _ness_. It just your _way_, the way you are."

"Oh... well I hope that's a good thing?" _My 'ness' what the hell was that supposed to mean? My big headed_ness_, my ruthless_ness_, my bald_ness_?! It could mean anything!... probably not the baldness, I'm pretty sure my hair's still there... I bloody well hope so anyway!_

I ran my hand through, just to check,

"No Edward it's a bad thing which is probably why I'm so repulsed by you and hate you so much."

She rolled her eyes and laughed under her breath, reaching out for my hand as we walked through the bustle of people, all new arrivals at the airport.

There was the usual group of waiting people, family, friends, chauffeurs, tour guides and so on, and we looked around for Renee and Phil. It was a bit pointless for me because I didn't really know what Renée or Phil looked like, I'd seen a small picture on facebook once and Bella had shamefully told me that Renée had added me as a friend, but I hadn't been on it recently enough to see.

To be honest, I don't know what I was expecting. Bella had told me she was enthusiastic and excitable, but somehow I couldn't imagine Bella being the offspring to an overgrown child...

I looked around and saw towards the back of the group of people a woman with sandy coloured hair jumping up and down to get a better view.

"_Honey, come on I see her!"_ The woman started barging through the crowd, getting plenty of dirty looks from those waiting patiently, a huge grin on her face, then she started shouting,

"There! Right there, that's my baby girl! She's right there!"

People were getting annoyed now as she shoved past and one old lady was heading in the direction of the security. A slightly younger, well built man, with light brown hair, was cautiously following behind, apologising to those left in her wake.

"There's my baby!"

I hadn't realised we'd stopped walking as we watched this crazed woman, "Wow, some people are apparently really keen. I wonder who her daughter is, I bet she's dying right now, if Esme did this to me, I think I would be..."

"Oh my god..." Bella said, looking directly at the woman who was frantically waving her hands in the air.

"Ha, I know, can you just imagine."

I laughed, looking around seeing if I could see who she was coming towards, or whether there was an extremely humiliated girl standing nearby.

And there was, but not where I was expecting to see her.

Clinging onto my hand, Bella had turned the deepest shade of pinky red I'd seen in a long time. _I lie, it wasn't a long time, it was merely yesterday at the dinner table... yeah, I'm not going to forget that any time soon!_

"Oh. My. God." She said again, this time moving slightly behind me and hiding her head under my arm.

I looked at her and then back at the woman who was now pretty close to us, still waving and grinning widely. She was practically dancing through the hoards of people.

"Bella! Baby, I missed you so much!"

She sprang out from the confinements of the crowd and basically leapt onto Bella who groaned as the woman took her head between her hands and kissed her all over her face, which still hadn't stopped burning red. I stood watching in some weird state of awe.

"Sweetie... I missed you... so much!" She said between kisses, Bella groaned again,

"Mommm... I missed you too but... ah!"

Her mother pulled her in close, holding her against her chest and kissing and stroking her hair. Bella tried to break free but failed and instead put her arms around her waist and hugged her back. I had to laugh to myself at the whole situation.

The younger man, who I now took to be Phil, was apologising again to the front of the crowd and backing away slowly with his hands up. Then he turned back and sighed out of relief before coming over to where we stood.

"Hey Bells! Good to have you back kid!" He stood beside them with his hands in his pockets, smiling at them both.

_So this is Renée_. It certainly seemed Bella got most of her looks from her father, her hair, her eyes. Renee's eyes and hair were a completely different colour, both much lighter- It seemed to reflect her personality from what I could see. There was a softness to her features that Bella also had but other than that, they weren't much alike.

Renée had Bella's face in her hands again, squishing her cheeks together,

"Oh Bell!" She gazed at her for a while and Bella attempted to smile but her cheeks restricted her, then she hugged her again.

"Mom, I missed you so much." Renée rocked her in her arms,

"I know, I know. Me too!" They both looked at each other and smiled. Then Bella turned and beckoned me forward with her hand.

"Uh, mom, Phil, this is-" Renee cut her off,

"Edward!" She squealed, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek.

I looked over her shoulder, my face probably giving away my shock, to see Bella was mouthing 'I told you'. I could also see the old woman who had gone towards security was pointing over at Renée and the security man nodded and ushered her along when she'd finished.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Mrs. Dwyer." She pulled back from me, still holding onto the sides of my arms.

"Oh Edward honey, just call me Renée. Wow Bella, he's gorgeous!" I smiled nervously as she began inspecting me. She looked over my face, and then down at my clothes and then gripped my arms,

"Geez, have you felt these muscles! I hope you're treating my Bella well... If you're as good to her as you are to the eyes, then I'm sure you're doing a fine job and by all means, continue!" She winked and patted my arm stepping back.

"Mom!" Bella slapped her own brow with her hand and shook her head.

"What?! I'm just saying, it's true! Don't worry sweetie, I'm not going to try and steal your boyfriend or anything." She giggled, " I've got my own macho man who I love very much, thank you. Edwards a bit too young for my taste. Sorry honey, nothing against you."

She looked apologetically at me and I shook my head smiling to show I really didn't mind.

_Haha, oh wow, I love this woman, she's crazy! How on earth did she end up as Bella's mother?!_

She gripped onto Phil's arm and gazed up adoringly at him as he held out his hand for me. It was the same look of adoration she gave Bella as well and it was evident as to how much she loved these two. No wonder she was completely torn between staying with Bella and/or touring with Phil.

"Phil. Nice to meet you Edward. It's good to know I won't be the only male in a house with these two..." We both smiled and shook hands before looking over at Renée and Bella again.

Renée was still gushing over the arrival of her daughter, squealing every now and then, and Bella just wouldn't stop smiling although at times she looked slightly concerned for her mothers mental health.

And apparently she wasn't the only one.

"Ok, let's get you crazy kids into the car and back home." I looked over in the direction Phil was looking before he'd picked up our bags and pointed to the way of the car park.

Two rather large and stern looking security guards were slowly heading in our direction, looking suspiciously at Renée. _They probably think she's inebriated or something, if I didn't know this was Bella's mom, I'm sure I'd think she was high or drunk... or both!_

The truth was, the only thing Renée was high on was happiness, however, I didn't think Phil wanted to stick around to explain that to them and so the four of us hurried out to the car park and headed to the house.

***

"And then I made it again, this time with less chilli, I've never seen Phil choke so much, you should have seen his face it was bright red and he was crying and everything, I thought he was going to die! Anyway, it was actually edible! We didn't even have to extinguish it or anything! I thought it tasted pretty damn good as well! And I made this cake too, but I put too much baking soda in it and it exploded..."

We were listening to Renée telling us about how she was getting on with cooking food. Apparently, when Bella had been there, she could only make toast and coffee, or at least that's all she eat when she wasn't there. Bella had sent her a cookbook for Christmas so these were all of her experiments from earlier on in the day.

"We went over to Richard and Claire's for Christmas dinner, could you imagine me attempting to make that?! It would be horrific!" She laughed to herself and looked over at Phil who was smiling whilst driving the car.

"Oh god, that reminds me! Oh Bella, the other day when I was watching Phil practice, I managed to hit myself in the head with a baseball bat! I don't even understand how I did it... what am I like!"

She moved her fringe to the side to show underneath there was a large purple bruise. We all laughed and she continued with her stories about things she'd tried, people she'd met and accidents she'd had.

_Ah yes, she's been to the hospital four times in four months. She's definitely Bella's mom._

Although Bella's accidents usually occurred because of her clumsiness, Renée's were also due to the fact she was clumsy but more that she was then trying to do something the less stable shouldn't attempt, like skate boarding or roller skating...

And she went on and on and on and on until we got home. It was weird though, when people start rambling I tend to switch off, but with Renée, there was something about her that you just wanted to listen and laugh with her. The strong need to listen to her telling her stories reminded me of the hold Bella always had on me, the one that kept me to her and always wanting to be near her.

It was early evening when we got in and the sun was just setting. They had a cosy little house here, it felt very homey and secure as soon as you walked in, that reminded me of my own home. Unfortunately for us, only one rule had been set and that was that Bella was to sleep in her own room and I was sleeping in the guest room.

"Honestly, _I _think the both of you are pretty sensible, but you know what Charlie's like, I think it's best to go with it just to put the old mans mind at ease. I'm supposed to be the responsible parent here remember, so I'm sorry, I hate to be the party pooper, but that's how it's going down."

Renée really was quite a character, _doesn't she remind you a bit of Alice?_

**BPOV**

Ah, the smell of home. It was so great, it was like the biggest, warmest, snuggliest blanket that wrapped me up and comforted me. The smell of home rivalled that of Edward even_... yeah_. It felt so good to be home. In my room, almost exactly how I'd left it, other than obvious things I'd taken with me to Forks.

Christmas had been extremely good to me this year. I received various items of clothing and make-up and other goodies from my mother and Phil, as well as the awesome gifts I'd got from my friends and Charlie. And I had Edward, I had Edwards heart. That was by far the best Christmas present, ever.

So currently, I was sitting on cloud nine, riding the joys of life. And now I was home, in Phoenix, with my mom and Phil and Edward, just lounging on the sofa in a pair of sweatpants and a vest top, watching crappy Christmas TV whilst having Edward hold me.

I sighed in contentment and he looked down at me and kissed my head. I sat for a while just watching him watching the television. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him. How lucky I was that he loved me.

"Oh god, I hate this woman, doesn't she get on your nerves?! Look at those boobs! They, my friends, are one hundred percent plastic. Look at how perky they are... she'd not even wearing a bra! This is supposed to be the news, what the hell is wrong with the world?! How is anyone supposed to pay attention to important matters with Miss Look-At-My-Tits on screen?!"

Renée picked up the remote and changed the channel,

"Baby, you don't even watch the news..." Phil said smiling widely although she was still clearly annoyed by the newsreader,

"Well maybe that's why!" She carried on flicking through the channels,

"Mom, you don't watch the news because you have no interest in it. Don't try and pretend you do, I think you're just jealous of her perky boobs." She frowned although her mouth was twitching in the way it did when she didn't want to smile,

"I am not...! I just don't think they're appropriate that's all..." She looked down at herself, "I like my boobs actually."

"So do I." Phil said deviously, Edward laughed and so did my mom, but I was rather horrified. _I don't want to hear that!_

"Ew, pleeeeease, no!" I put my hands over my ears as Phil gave a suggestive look and then they both turned to me and laughed. I could feel Edward trembling with laughter underneath me too.

Just then the doorbell went, "I'll get it." I said happy to get out of this circumstance. I slipped out from under Edwards grasp and to the front door. He watched me as I got up and then turned back to Renée and Phil.

"_Hm, there's nothing good on." _I heard my mom say from behind me, _"Hannah Montana Christmas special or The Hills Christmas special?"_

"_The Hills!_" Edward almost shouted back.

"_Don't you just hate Spencer?!" _She was more animated now, she always got this way when she was talking about a television programme.

"_Yes! But not nearly as much as Hannah Montana..."_

"_Oh, well I'm not really a fan either but I think Phil has a soft spot for it."_ I could hear the faint sound of Edward laughing.

"_No, just sometimes it's on and I've got nothing to do, and there are no games on, so..."_ Phil defended himself.

"_Mhm, ok sweetie, whatever you say."_

I laughed inwardly and I opened the door, seeing three familiar faces.

Emily, Steph and Leah. Friends of mine from before I moved to Forks, I hadn't seen them in four months. They talked to me still on facebook and whatever, but I hadn't been on that in a couple weeks.

"Bella!" Emily and Steph chimed together, wide smiles on there faces, they hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god, you guys! I haven't seen you in forever... how did you know I was home?!" I looked at them, thrilled and confused all at once.

"Leah's mom. Apparently your mom's known about you coming for a couple weeks and she couldn't tell you so she told just about every body else instead." They giggled and Leah smiled at me briefly.

I could never really be bothered with Leah when I was here, she was just always so moody, all the time. I just wanted to tell her to get the hell over it and cheer up! So it wasn't surprising that she had a face like a slapped ass now.

"So, oh my god, how are you? How's Forks? Is there a knife and spoon as well?" Steph asked and I giggled, _oh wow, joker_.

"Uh yeah, it's actually really good. There's snow there at the moment, so it's kinda weird wearing just sweatpants and a vest now." I looked down at myself and laughed.

"What, like _snow_ snow? Ew, snow's really cold... it would have been pretty cool if we had a white Christmas here though, can you imagine!"

Steph ran her hand through her short red hair and laughed. She was the only other person round here I was friends with who was just as pale as me.

"So how's Edward?" Emily winked at me.

She had long dark brown hair, it was a lot like mine, it had the same wave to it but was a bit longer, the same as Leah except hers was straight. Emily's was so dark it could probably be classed as black, but she insisted it was just a really really dark brown.

We used to argue over the colour all the time at lunch. To be fair, in the summer months it was obvious her hair was brown, but during the holiday season, it seemed to get increasingly darker.

I always thought Emily was really pretty anyway, even now with the Cullens in mind, she was still seemed gorgeous, but I thought her hair was nicest when it was at it darkest because her skin was a light shade of brown anyway, and when her hair turned a similar colour, it was a bit weird.

"Who's Edward?" Steph looked between me and Emily.

"Her boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?!" She looked astounded, _like I can't have a boyfriend or something, yeah, boring Bella isn't so boring anymore hey. Shock, horror._

"Didn't take you long..." Leah sneered though I chose to ignore her comment. _Uh, hello, 4 months I've been gone, 4 months! That's nearly half a year!_

"Yeah..." I smiled nervously.

"Awesome! Oh my god, is he here with you?"

"Yeah, he's watching TV with my mom and Phil." I looked behind me briefly and then back again.

"Aw, well bring him tomorrow..." Steph said, trying to look round me into the house, probably hoping to catch a glimpse.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"My party is what's happening tomorrow! That's what we came round here to invite you, we can't really stay long, it's quite late, and I still have family round from yesterdays festivities... oh how was your Christmas?"

"She can tell us tomorrow!" Emily laughed, "Steph, you just go on and on sometimes. Anyway, yeah, we have to go but you'll be there tomorrow right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess, yours at 8?" I said looking at Steph,

"Uh-huh, make sure you bring Edward, I want to meet him!"

"I think you might be more interested in Jacob, hm?" Emily grinned and raised her eyebrows, Leah scowled and looked away.

"...Maybe." Steph giggled, "Although with Bella on the scene again, he may be a bit distracted..." She looked down, a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, well, I was always off the scene for him, thank god!" I snorted, "Anyway, I am completely and utterly taken now, so."

"Bella, you're mad, he's so tall and dark and handsome and... Ahh." She went off into a daydream.

I snorted again, "Yeah, well, I think he's a dick. And you haven't seen Edward... talk about being blown away on a daily basis!"

Steph smiled and narrowed her eyes, "Hm, we'll see tomorrow."

"Later Bella." Leah grunted before walking off.

The three of us remaining looked in the direction she'd left and shook our heads, "Yeah, well we'll see you tomorrow then Bells."

Emily hugged me and then so did Steph, "Yeah, I can't wait to see this Edward now!" she called back to me. I laughed and shut the door as they walked down the path.

Two arms wrapped around my middle and a familiar scent filled my nose, "Mm, what was that about seeing me tomorrow?" Edward asked as he kissed my neck.

"Yeah... uh, we're going to a party tomorrow. I kinda said we would... you don't mind do you? I mean, I could always tell them if you don't want to go...?"

He chuckled lightly before spinning me round so that I was facing him. "Well do you want to go?"

"Mm, yeah I guess, I haven't seen everyone in a while, it would be nice to catch up..."

"And I'll go wherever you go. I think it could be fun meeting your old friends... and you want to go, so we're going." He smiled, and I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Thank you." I kissed him again, "And thank you again. For everything, for yesterday... I don't think I thanked you, and even if I did, it probably wasn't enough. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for anything you've done for me."

"Actually I think it's me who should be thanking you." I shook my head,

"I haven't done anything... what have you got to thank me for. Great blow jobs?" I laughed and then I stopped and put my hand over my mouth, _YOU DUMBASS, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO THINK THAT, NOT SAY IT._

Edward laughed and I blushed furiously, "Hm, well... I was actually thinking along the lines of you. You're giving me you, and for that I am thankful. Anyway, I gave my thankful speech at Thanksgiving, but I suppose there is _that_ as well..." He smiled smugly at me.

I hit his arm and then covered my face, "I wasn't meant to say that out loud!" He laughed at me again and I sighed, removing my hands from my face.

"You know what, I'm freakin' hopeless. I swear there is no bloody filter between my mouth and my brain sometimes."

"I think it's cute... I like knowing what you're thinking, it makes me curious as to what other thoughts are going through your head. I wish I could just read your mind."

He kissed my hair and I snorted, walking in the direction of my room,

"No you don't Edward, you really really don't... I thank god you can't read minds, but then sometimes you know exactly what I'm thinking... that's kinda weird but I like it. But my thoughts in general, dear lord, you do not want to hear them. You are so lucky you don't have to, me on the other hand..." _Yeah, well thanks for that!_

"Are they really that bad?" Yes. _No_.

I turned round to look at him as we walked. His mouth turned up at one side to form his beautiful crooked smile. I forgot what I was saying and I got that woozy feeling. I put my hand out to the wall to steady myself.

"Sweetie, what is it that you are doing?" My mom came from behind me and looked at me like I was crazy, _like she has the right to judge!_

"I... Edward..." She raised an eyebrow and looked at me and then at Edward, back to me again, and then Edward. He was still smiling which was doing nothing for my knees. _He's... so... beautiful..._

"Um, honey, I don't... you... but..." She paused, seemingly caught up in being dazzled as well. Phil came out of their room and stood beside my mom and me, both of our knees about to give way anytime soon.

He looked at us all, then looked my mom up and down, "Edward... how are you doing that?! You've like, I don't know, are you some kind of hypnotist?! Because if you are we need someone like you to help our baseball team..."

Edward chuckled, "I'm not even doing anything, I was just talking to Bella, and then Renée came over and..."

Phil looked at us again, as we steadied ourselves and came out of our daze. As soon as I had done so, I looked at him and he smiled again,

"Edward stop it!" I said, shutting my eyes and putting my hands over my face. He chuckled and came towards me kissing my hands.

"Woah, does he do that all the time?!" I nodded, making my mom laugh, "Oh honey."

"It's not funny! Do you know how many time's I've nearly died simply because he is just too damn glorious?!"

Both her and Phil laughed, and Edward stood straight.

"It's not even intentional, I didn't mean to... I just smiled..."

"And what a smile in was!" She giggled and then hugged Phil,

"Yeah_, I KNOW_. I call it 'dazzling', he does it to everyone! Not just you and me mom, every female on this planet will probably have a similar reaction..." I pulled my hands away and smiled at him.

"Oh! I'm going to go and change my facebook status to 'has just been dazzled by Edward Cullen'!" With that she hurried off down to the living room with Phil in tow, shaking his head and smiling.

"You are terrible!" I said as he pulled me to his chest.

"I'm sorry... well actually I'm not."

"Well maybe not for me but you should be for my mom, you just sprung it on her! She wasn't prepared!" I smiled up at him,

"Nah, I think she enjoyed it while it lasted... I seriously have to learn to control myself. I don't even get it, what am I doing?"

I shrugged. What was it he was doing? He was just smiling, that's all. _Yeah, smiling the most perfectly beautiful, absolutely amazingly, awesome, wondrous smile ever!_

"I don't know." I looked up at him and he frowned. I leant up and kissed him. "I love you."

He looked down at me and smiled, "I love you too."

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep. It wasn't that the bed wasn't comfortable enough, because it was. It wasn't that I was too warm or that I was too cold. It was just thoughts of Bella being so close to me and yet not with me were keeping me awake. I looked at my watch, it was just past half 12 in the morning.

I decided to get up and get myself a drink to see if I could get to sleep after that. As I approached the kitchen I could hear someone quietly talking to themselves and then fiddling around, seemingly frustrated.

It was Renée, she had a box with her and some half taken apart machine and she was reading a manual. As I came in she turned to look at me,

"Oh hi Edward, what are you up to?" She continued studying the manual,

"I just came to get a drink."

"Oh.." She unthinkingly reached over to a cupboard, opened it and handed me a glass. I thanked her and turned the tap on to get some water. Then I stood resting on the counter whilst watching her... _actually, what is she doing?_

"So how come your up at this time of night, oh no wait, the youth of today don't need sleep do they." She laughed lightly to herself flicking through the papers in her hand, I smiled.

"I couldn't sleep." She nodded,

"Ah, being away from Bella, hm?" I shrugged, "I know the feeling, I'd stay up for hours during the night when Phil wasn't here... it's like I just need him to be near me. When Bella's not around, he's the only one who stops me from being overly out of control." She laughed,

"It's like I'm some sort of helium balloon and he's the person holding onto my string that stops me from flying off. In the good sense though, in the sense that if he ever let go I'd just fly off and pop somewhere..." She stopped looking at the manuals and looked into nothingness.

Then she opened them again and frowned before throwing them down, "Gah! I can't do it!!" She crossed her arms. I had to laugh internally, this was Bella all over.

"May I ask, what is it you're trying to do?" She sighed as I approached and picked up the manual,

"I'm trying to put this coffee machine thing together. I got it for Phil for Christmas because he's always really grumpy in the morning until he has his coffee... but I can't get it to work!"

"Hm..." I looked through, "Well, this is a lot like the coffee machine my mom has. I think I can fix it." She smiled widely,

"Really?! Thank you Edward!" I smiled and put down my glass as I got to work. She sat on the counter and I could feel her gaze on me.

"She really loves you, you know." I turned to look at her and smiled, "Bella I mean... obviously."

"Well I really love her too." She smiled and began swinging her legs.

"Yeah I know, I can see it... I've never seen her look so adoringly at anything before though. She's totally besotted with you, it's amazing to watch. I love when she's happy, it makes me so happy, but I've never seen her this happy before. Ever. In all of the 17 years she's been alive, I don't think I've seen her this happy."

I stopped and looked at her, "Well, it's the same with me. She makes me so happy. I didn't even realise but my sister was telling me about it yesterday... I only told her I loved her yesterday..."

"You only said it yesterday?! Geez, you two look like you've been in love for years! What were you waiting for?!" She laughed her chirpy laugh and I shrugged.

"Well, I feel like I have. She's the only thing ever on my mind, all the time. It's so weird, I don't think I've thought about anyone so much before... That's why I couldn't sleep."

She put her hands up,

"Look, I'm sorry, but hello, responsible adult here! Well, I have to try and be, otherwise you could just stay in the same room for all I care, when can I start planning the wedding I say! Ha ha, I'm joking, but don't think I don't know what goes on behind closed doors mister..."

She narrowed her eyes and waved her finger at me, I laughed. _Hm, what has Bella been telling her? But then again, she was young once... still is apparently ha ha!_

"There, it should work now." I patted the coffee machine and smiled.

"Thank you Edward. And thank you for making my baby so happy as well. I don't think you two realise the knock on effect you have! It's pretty awesome I think." She jumped down from the work surface and I said goodnight as I headed back to the guest room.

"Oh Edward, I would be none the wiser if you accidently went into the wrong room and tripped into the bed where Bella just so happened to be sleeping and in the morning, you found that coincidentally enough, you were sleeping beside her... I mean, accident's happen right?" She winked at me, turning back to the coffee machine.

I smiled.

_Change of course boys..._

**D'aw.**

**I kept on falling asleep when I was writing this, it was seriously so retarded, I was writing it before I went to bed, fell asleep, woke up in the morning, wrote some more, fell asleep, woke up it was lunch time, wrote some more FELL ASLEEP. Haha I'm not even that tired!**

**BloodPinkRose, snaps again sister! Hahahah, ok, yeah, but seriously, I call her up like... HELP ME! And then she gets pissed off but I think it's funny... **

**MOVING ON, I love Renée :') her little bit at the end there, BECAUSE IT WOULD JUST BE ONE BIG COINCIDENCE WOULD IT NOT, WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE. OH, did you like the lime I slipped in there, I thought I might treat you all, I think it had been 3 chapters of nothing, so... I was thinking geez, if this was a lime, what about the actual lemons?!**

**Just in case you were wondering about the Bella-2 Period-1: Bella was an emotional wreck when Edward told her he loved her, he thought she didn't love him etc, period won a point. Bella manages to ignore the crying or whatever and tell Edward she loves him anyway, one point. Period stops at the end of the day, therefore Bella is free to be frisky with Edward, another point. But alas, periods are a monthly cycle... ¬_¬**

**So, how did you like it? How embarrassing for Bella at the airport, true story that, happened to BloodyPinkRose, SHAME. Edward= *_* Bella= -_- Renée being dazzled as well, ah. YES, so what was liked, what was disliked? A possible dislike is that Jacob is in the next chapter (BOO, HISS) but he's only in it for a chapter, so don't fret! I just thought we need to bring out Edwards jealous protective side because I think it's hot hahaha!**

**ANYWAY, I really like Phil and Renée, I swear everyone always forgets about Phil, so I'm going to let him have his moments when he can. As for Renée, well, she's on a whole different page to everything else haha! I hope you liked this anyway, anything you'd like to see happen? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, you did it so well last chapter :') I hope to be building the sexual tensions even further next chapter, mahaha, just to torture them and everyone else... well, we'll see how it pans out.**

**KEEP READING, KEEP REVIEWING, MUCH LOVE. **

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**


	20. Save The NightTime For Your Weeping

**Disclaimer: Oh I think you know by now, most characters belong to twilight, other than the ones I just made up haha**

**OK, FIRST OF ALL, I WANT TO SAY I AM SORRY. You have to read the end A/N seriously...**

**Thank you for the reviews reviewers! Thanks to everyone for reading, I think I reply to everyone but if I missed you out for whatever reason, THANK YOU THANK YOU, KEEP READING YO! XO XO**

**READ THIS FIRST, BE GUTTED AT THE END...**

**Chapter 20- Save the Night Time For Your Weeping**

**BPOV**

I stirred as light was scattered around my cream room, it was hitting and reflecting off of the blinds. _Mm, good dreams last night, filled with Edward, as usual... ah, life is good._ I smiled as I stretched and turned over, slowly opening my eyes...

"AH!" I screamed and found myself rolling towards the edge of the bed. My bed here was larger than the one in Forks (my room in general was a lot bigger than my room in Forks) but still I found myself to be hanging off the end.

Edward was lying there, turned towards me, leaning on his elbow and smiling at me. In my bed. Not that it was a bad thing waking up to those gorgeous green eyes and that adorable face, hell, I'd wake up to it every day if it was possible! I just wasn't expecting it so he scared the living shit out of me.

I had closed my eyes when the top half of my body was no longer on the bed_, _preparing myself for hitting the wooden floor below. _Hey, why haven't I hit the floor yet, aren't I supposed to be falling?!_

I opened them to see Edward was holding onto my arm and laughing,

"Hm, I didn't know I was _that_ scary." He chuckled,

"I didn't know you were in my bed." He pulled me up again so I was next to him, I sat up and frowned.

"How long have you been there?"

"Most of the night." He shrugged, _so much for staying in different rooms_.

"...Oh..." Ah crap, please please please say I wasn't sleep talking, my dream was good, but perhaps too good for him to hear...! I shifted nervously around in the bed, "Um, was I saying anything... you know, weird?"

He smiled, "Mm... not really, you said my name, a lot, but that was about it." I twisted my mouth and then lay down again, mimicking his position. "Is there a particular reason why you wanted to know?" He eyed me dubiously.

"...Just checking I didn't say anything... embarrassing."

"Why would you say something embarrassing?"

I started playing with my hair uneasily, "...Because, I do... sometimes... when I'm dreaming... about stuff..."

His mouth turned up to his uneven smile, "What were you dreaming about Bella?"

I was completely dazed by him and, yet again, I forgot what I was saying, "I was dreaming... about you... and stuff."

"And stuff?" he raised an eyebrow. _Don't think I don't see what you're doing Edward Cullen, just because you're dazzling me so my body is totally unresponsive to my mind, don't think I don't see!_

"Mhm, we were doing stuff..." Damn, this dazzling had a truth serum effect as well as temporary paralysis. I snapped out of my daze and blushed, realising I'd said more than I'd wanted to.

"What kind of stuff?" he trailed his free hand up my up making me shiver.

"Uh, you know..."

"No, I don't know." He smiled again and pulled me over so I was now lying on top of him and he was lying on his back. I giggled and sat up so I was straddling his lower torso and he put his knees up behind me.

"Stuff like this?"

"Maybe." I smiled again and bit my lip, then I leaned down on his and kissed him tenderly. He put his hands on my sides,

"Stuff like this?" I smiled against his mouth before he deepened the kiss,

"Maybe."

I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and felt him explore, my tongue caressing and dancing alongside his. He slipped his hands under my top and rested them on my skin, moving them up and down slightly. I moaned quietly into his mouth and subconsciously started grinding softly on him. He groaned slightly and I could feel him getting harder underneath me, I giggled and his hands started travelling further upwards...

"Bella, I hope you are... woah!" My mom walked in and on seeing Edward and I, walked straight back out again. We pulled out of our kiss and I snorted looking in the direction of the door.

"_Ok, we'll try that again in five seconds... four, three..."_ She said from behind the door. He kissed my neck and I quickly rolled off of him back onto the bed. "_...two, one, I'm coming in."_ She came into the room again and stood with her hands on her hips,

"You could have knocked..." I said sitting up and putting my legs over the side of the bed,

"Well why would I need to knock when I knew _nothing was going on_? Hm, Bella?" She tried to pull her serious face but it really wasn't working, I smiled and she turned to Edward, " And would you look at that, here's Edward, how nice of him to come in here and wake you up."

He sat up and laughed lightly, "Yep. I think Bella is well and truly awake now." He winked at me,

"Hm, apparently I'm not the only one..." I said coyly only loud enough for him to hear, whilst looking down at his lower region which he was trying to hide with my white duvet.

"Anyway." Renée interrupted, looking at me suspiciously, "I made pancakes!"

I turned back to her and smiled widely, "Are they burnt on one side?"

"Uh... yeahhh..." I laughed,

"Good, that's just how I like them." I lied, it wasn't. The best pancakes I'd ever eaten were made by Alice and Edward, but I missed my moms burnt ones, and once you got past the burnt bits, they were actually really nice.

"Ok, good! Well, they're ready now, so come and get it!" She smiled and clapped her hands together,

"Uh, I think I might have a shower before... if that's ok?" Edward asked politely, I turned to look at him. _No Edward, you are not allowed to use the shower, it is not ok. You eat first then shower! Seriously, what did he think was going to be said?_

"Sure thing Edward, go right ahead. Bella, you can eat the first batch before they go cold." She hurried out of the room,

"_Oh damnit, I forgot some were cooking... ah man! They're going to be burnt... again! Phil, why didn't you call me!"_

"_Sorry, I forgot! I'm a bit busy with this coffee machine... I mean, it can put extra frothy stuff on top and everything!"_ I stood and laughed as I heard her rush through the house.

"Yeah... I'm going to go and... have a shower now, I won't be too long." Edward briskly passed me and gave me a peck on the cheek. On passing I swear I heard him saying, 'A cold shower. A very very cold shower.'

I watched him hurry back to the guest room and then to the bathroom. When he'd shut the door behind him and I could hear the shower water running, I shook my head and went to the kitchen to see how badly burnt these pancakes were.

***

Edward hadn't spent too long in the bathroom and was forced by my mother to join me eating the burnt pancakes. I say forced but it really wasn't as if he had objected, and whether he liked them or not, he sat and ate four without any complaints. I had to give it to him, I could only manage two and then it just became too much.

When I'd finished, I left him in the kitchen talking to mom and Phil whilst I went to have a shower. It felt so good having fresh smelling clean hair again, _herbal essences, mhm_. I just stood for while, letting the water fall over me, through my hair, on my face, down my skin. When I finally came out, I wrapped a towel around me, quickly towel dried my hair and then tied it up in a bun. I looked at myself briefly in the mirror and then sighed, wiping away mascara that apparently hadn't come off properly last night.

I opened the door to the bathroom to go back to my room and change. And then it hit me._ Music_. Someone was playing the piano in the living room, and they'd actually tuned it. I knew my mom enjoyed playing the piano, she'd play it all the time when she got bored. Except this was too good to be my mom.

_Edward_.

I slowly walked in the direction it was coming from, I recognised it. It was so delicate and dainty, if the music notes could fly in the air, they would be dancing like ballerina's, swooping and rising again, twirling and sweeping. Softly brushing past things, leaving behind trails of sparkling dust. I stood for a moment and closed my eyes. I held the golden heart round my neck in my hands and then opened my eyes again and carried on walking.

When I got to the living room, I could see Edward sitting at the piano. His eyes were closed as he played the beautiful melody from memory. The song was becoming lighter now, more heavenly and elusive than before. It was pulling at my heart strings, it was truly exquisite. I sat next to him on the stool and watched his fingers as they glided across the keys. So effortlessly. As he came to the end, he pressed lightly on the final keys and then looked at me and smiled.

"Clair de Lune." I whispered.

"You know it?" he looked pleasantly surprised.

"I love it, Debussy is really..."I looked away from the keys to him, "Edward how are you so perfect?" I looked deep into his eyes, "I mean, I've heard that song a thousand times, but that was... that was beyond beautiful, beyond anything I've ever heard. I've never heard it played as well as you did just then."

He looked at the keys again, "I think that's the best I've ever played it." I followed his gaze,

"But how do you do it? How did you play it so well? I mean I knew you were amazing... But Edward, I'm honestly going to cry because... wow. Like, what are you thinking about when you play?" He shrugged and then turned to look at me,

"I don't know." He lifted my chin slightly with his finger, "You. I was just thinking about you, how much I loved you. How beautiful you are." We just sat gazing at each other for a while and then a tear fell down my face but I made no attempt to wipe it away.

"I love you." I sniffed. He chuckled softly and brushed his nose against mine,

"Not nearly as much as I love you." I watched his eyes again, unable to think clearly, all I could think was how much I loved him at this moment in time. It was as if I could feel the necklace he'd given me burning into my chest, making a permanent mark, just to prove the point that I had his heart. I was his and he was mine.

"Oh my god!" My mother wailed, we both looked up to see her burying her head in Phil's chest whilst he was patting her on the back. I hadn't even noticed my mom and Phil had been standing there the whole time, and now she was in hysterics. She'd always start crying when anything even vaguely moving happened,

"My little girl's... in love... with someone... who can play... the piano.... so much better... than me! I'm never... touching it... again!" She sobbed loudly into his chest, Phil laughed and attempted to comfort her.

Then she turned around to face us, her face red from her crying, and it wasn't even over yet, "Edward, you play... so beautifully... and you love her... so... much... it's just... beautiful. I just, I just... I love you two!" She went into another round of hysterical crying and I got up from where I was sitting,

"Oh mother, come on!" I laughed as I hugged her. Edward came up from behind me and dug into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to her.

"Oh my god... he carries a handkerchief! He's so well prepared!" she cried out before taking it from him and dabbing at her face,

"I'm sorry, it's just, you both look so happy. And you played that song so well, I was basically crying as soon as you started!" she sniffed and then laughed, taking in a deep breath and then breathing it out.

I looked at Edward and then at her and smiled, "Are you ok now?"

Phil rubbed her back trying to soothe her, "Oh Renée, what are we going to do with you... what are you going to be like when she gets married?!"

"Oh god, don't even say that to her!" I rolled my eyes and we all laughed. Once she seemed to have calmed down, I remembered I was still only wearing my towel.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go and put clothes on now... mom don't start crying on Edward again while I'm gone." I smiled at her,

"Bella, I'm fine now ok. I was just having a bit of a mommy moment, I'm allowed one every once in a while."

"Riiight..." I turned round but caught my feet on each other and stumbled.

"Watch out Bells..." I spun myself round to try and steady myself, Phil put out a hand to stop me from falling.

And yes, I didn't fall, but no, he didn't catch me because I'd managed to catch myself.

Oh no. He didn't catch _me_.

He caught the towel.

And pulled it off.

So I was standing there.

Naked.

_Holy Mary, mother of God._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed trying to cover myself up.

_OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY FUCKING GOD._

Phil looked horrified, looking at me and then at the towel in his hand, then he shut his eyes and held out his arm, "Shit! Oh my god, I'm so sorry Bella!... That wasn't meant to happen!... Holy crap!"

_Holy crap?! That's all you have to say?! Holy fucking crap?! I'M FUCKING NAKED HERE._

I just wanted to kill myself. As if it was even possible for me to embarrass myself more than I had done in my lifetime. But oh no, there _was_ more. But this just topped everything. And Edward was standing there. _Yeah I bet he got and eyeful_. Oh cringe! And my mom was laughing hysterically at me, and I just wanted to die. _Oh my life. Why, just why?_

I snatched the towel from him and wrapped it back around me. My face was burning so much I thought someone might actually have to throw some water on me because I was about to burst into flames.

Renée was keeling over herself trying to breathe, Phil was still standing with his eyes shut muttering curses to himself. Edward looked at me for a long time, well it felt like a long time, (it couldn't have been though because there was no chance I was hanging around after that!) and then a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Bella... I told you... you had nothing to worry about... with your boobs... I told you they'd grow, you seem to have... filled out... really rather well!" Renée spluttered out between laughing and gasping for breath.

_DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE. I WANT TO DIE._

I frowned, looking at everyone, I was so pissed off and embarrassed I was sure I was going to cry. My frown deepened and I scrunched my face and pouted before crossing my arms and storming off to my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw myself on my pillow and cried. _I hate my life sometimes._

**EPOV**

I'd walked to Bella's bedroom door and stood outside it for a while. I could hear her crying and I wanted to go in and comfort her but I decided she probably didn't want to see anyone right now, and what could I say? Not after we'd all _seen her_.

And I'm not going to lie, she was beautiful. Not that I imagined she wasn't in my head, but actually seeing her, even for a brief amount of time... well it certainly got my hormones racing.

When I heard she'd stopped crying, I moved away from the door and went to sit in the living room with Phil, who was still traumatised by the whole experience. He sat there shaking his head and then he turned to me,

"Some things you are just not meant to see. Your step-daughter naked? That is definitely one of them. It's just not right..." He shuddered and I laughed before patting his back.

Renée went into the kitchen and poured herself some tea. Then she leaned on the door frame, smiling smugly at us whilst she sipped it. I thought the whole situation was really quite funny, however I knew Bella would not. I knew she'd be extremely mortified ,so I had to hold in my laughter in fear that she'd walk in and not be too impressed.

And it's good I did because just then she did walk in, wearing a pair of navy skinny jeans and a peach silk-chiffon top. Phil looked everywhere but at her.

"Nobody say _anything_ to me." She said through her teeth and then sat down on the sofa adjacent to Phil and I and crossed her arms.

There was silence for a while and then Renée started laughing in her drink,

"Mom!" Bella looked at her and frowned,

"Oh honey I'm sorry, I'm sorry... it's just it was so funny!"

"No, it wasn't, it was extremely humiliating and currently I want to kill myself."

"Oh, now don't say that, you don't mean it."

Bella narrowed her eyes, "Don't I?... Ok, no I don't, but I might want to later if you keep laughing at me!" She looked away again staring at her jeans.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I was meant to catch you, but then... and ..." Phil looked up at her apologetically, still shaking his head.

"...It's fine, Phil. Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." She mumbled, although clearly, she was worrying about it and it did matter to her.

I could just tell when she was lying, to me it was really obvious, but then again I spent most of my time watching her like some crazed obsessed person, so I could pretty much read her inside out. I really needed to see her eyes to understand her properly though and currently she was averting mine.

She sighed and slouched into the sofa before uncrossing her arms, "Ugh... can we just forget this please? I don't think Phil is going to be able to ever look at me again and I don't think I'll be able to look at any of you if we don't forget this."

I didn't want to forget this. I would be keeping the mentally image of her standing before me, her beautiful figure. Even though I'd not been able to study her properly, I was keeping this memory.

"Let's." Phil said enthusiastically. He certainly wanted the mental image out of his head as soon as he possibly could. Bella looked over to Renée who was still laughing quietly into her drink. She raised her eyebrows at her,

"Mother...?"

Renée put down the tea, "Hey, I've seen it all before... other than that rather rapid growth you seem to have had in the past few months." She laughed again and then raised her hands, "I'm sorry, I won't laugh at you anymore. I can't promise I'll forget though."

She giggled again and walked into the kitchen to wash out her cup. Then she came back again,

"Ok, well, Phil needs to go to practice, so are you two coming?" She looked between Bella and I, I looked to Bella and she looked at her mom.

"Sure, we don't have anything better to do really." Although I could think of things and I'm sure she could too. I smiled at her and I got the impression she could see me in the corner of her eye because her mouth twitched in the way it does when she tries not to smile.

Phil stood up, "Cool, let's go then, I just need to pick up my gear. Hey Edward, you play baseball?"

"I used to, not so much now, just for fun sometimes I guess." He nodded and went to another room and then came back with a sports bag thrown over his back,

"Well, you can practice with us if you'd like? I mean, we don't have any major games coming up so it's just basic practice, you know. We could get a little game going or somethin'."

I nodded, "Yeah, why not, sounds good, thanks."

I hadn't played baseball in ages, and aside from reading and playing the piano, it had once been one of my hardcore passions. I mean, I used to play it every waking moment of everyday, any excuse I could find. Even if it was just throwing a ball around with Carlisle. I don't know what changed, but I just stopped playing it one day. I just didn't feel like it anymore, so I stopped playing for any of the teams and I stopped throwing balls around whenever I could. I think that's probably when I _really_ got into my piano...

After Renée had picked up her bag and Bella hers, we all got into the car and headed down to the baseball pitch where they practiced. As we got out of the car, Renée and Phil were talking and soon saw other members of the team and started talking amongst them as well, Bella took out her phone and looked at it before slipping it back into her bag.

She hadn't said anything to me the whole car journey, she just looked out of the window. I guessed she was still embarrassed about earlier.

"Are you never going to talk to me ever again then?" She looked over at me and then to the ground. I smiled and approached her, taking her head in my hands,

"Well?" She tried to look everywhere but into my eyes, but then she sighed and looked up,

"If you don't talk to me or smile or something I'll start singing the candy cave song again..." She rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. She sighed again,

"...It's just so embarrassing. I can't believe... like, what the... ugh. It just had to happen to me. And you were there, and ... oh my god, just no." She frowned and looked down again, I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I don't see why you were so embarrassed, I think you're beautiful. Shame it didn't last longer I say." I chuckled again and she hit me lightly on the arm, blushing. I winked at her,

"Some other time then maybe..." I noticed Phil was calling over to me to meet his team mates, probably so we could start this little game. I turned around and walked in his direction,

"Maybe..." Bella said quietly, I looked back at her and smiled, then joined Phil who began introducing me to his team mates.

**BPOV**

Oh yeah sure, it was nice and everything that Edward wasn't at all bothered by my flashing, but it still didn't make the whole experience any less horrific. I was trying to put it to the back of my mind, but then I'd look at him and cringe internally as it all came flooding back. Although him saying that was a bit of a relief, one of the reasons I couldn't look at him was through fear of him thinking I was flawed, not what he'd expected...

Stupid, maybe. But he was perfect in every way, no doubt the rest of him was as well, I'd only seen different parts at different times, but not his whole body at once. Not yet anyway. And boy did I want to... Still, I couldn't believe it. Talk about awkward.

I sighed as I sat with my mom on the bench, watching the game going on. Watching Edward out there, with the baseball gear on and the sun shining down on him, well, he looked like an actual god. I was tempted to just go and jump him, game or no game. _C'mon, please, just do it, for me!_

"So what are you wearing for that party tonight? Who's is it again?" My mom asked, still looking out at the game,

"It's Steph's, and I'm not sure yet. I text her earlier to see like, what other people were wearing, and she just said everyone's making an effort to look nice so..."

She turned to look at me, excited, "Oooh! So you must have some idea what you're going to wear then, surely?" I shrugged.

"Oh come on Bella, you have to look amazing. No-ones seen you in four months, and you'll be with Edward..." We both looked out to the game again and saw Phil was batting so my mom started cheering.

Once she'd stopped she turned back to me, "Have you got stuff with you?"

"Yeah... Alice always makes me bring 'nice' things with me." Yep, Alice had forced me to take a selection of dresses shoes and various jewellery, 'just in case'.

Renée laughed, "Ah, she sounds like a wise friend. I hope I get to meet her some time... anyway, I can help you get ready! Please!" She smiled widely.

She loved dressing me up, doing my hair and make-up, but to be honest, it was never really my thing. I didn't care much for what I looked like until I moved to forks and was brainwashed by Alice. But even now I wasn't totally bothered, I could easily leave the house with no make-up on, a pair of sweatpants, messy hair and a hoody.

I looked at her and shook my head, laughing. "Ok mom, fine, you can help me. I'll be needing all the help I can get anyway, I mean, hello, I'm with Edward, I have to look like I could at least be in the league just below his. "

She frowned, "Oh no Bella sweetie, you're beautiful anyway! The both of you suite so well, you just don't see yourself clearly. You never did, I don't know why, you've always been beautiful. Yeah, I may be a bit biased as your mother, I'm always going to say you're gorgeous because you are to me. And you are to Edward, so that's surely all that counts? Not that I'm saying you shouldn't outshine everyone else anyway, because I think you should, and you will!"

We laughed and looked out at the game again, just as Edward was stepping up to bat, the sun glinting off of his bronze hair. He stood waiting for the ball, he reminded me a bit of a lion ready to pounce. _A lion I want to pounce_. He glanced over towards us and smiled at me.

I titled my head and smiled back, "Yeah..." It was all that counted I suppose. All I wanted was Edward, and all he seemed to want was me, when I looked my best and when I looked my worst.

The ball came hurtling towards him and he gripped the bat tighter. When the ball actually made contact with the bat, there was a large cracking sound and I didn't even see where the ball went because it was literally flying at the speed of light. Renée and I both stood up putting our hands on our brows as a shield from the sun. Everyone on the pitch, including Edward, and some of the other players wives and girlfriends were doing the same trying to follow where the ball went.

"Holy shit! That was out of the park! That was out of this freakin' continent, I swear! Dude, this kid is awesome!" Everyone stood around in awe, looking out into the sky and then back at Edward.

"...I guess that's a home run. I should get another ball." He said still looking out to the sky and then walked over to get another ball. The team came rushing over, startling him slightly, patting his back and giving him praise.

"Seriously, you're amazing, kid, you need to be going pro or something!"

"We need people like you on this team!"

I stood up and started cheering, "Yeah, Edward! Woo!" He looked over at me and smiled widely whilst I carried on hooting and clapping. I even think he may have had a hint of blush on his cheeks but I couldn't be sure seeing as the sun was shining so brightly, it could have just been a reflection of his hair or something...

"Oh! I need to get a picture of this!" I rummaged through my bag finding my camera and taking a picture.

"Jesus! The boy is gifted on the piano, can fix coffee machines and now baseball?! Great with the hands, clearly." Mom started clapping.

_Oh yes, definitely great with the hands, in more ways than one..._

***

"_Can I come in now?"_

"No Edward you can't, you'll have to wait a minute, she'd not done!" Renée hollered at the door. Edward had been standing outside it for the past hour. He'd disappeared for twenty minutes to get himself ready but then he came back and resumed his position.

I sat on the edge of my bed whilst my mom doused my hair in hair spray. Other than now trying to suffocate me with the amount she was spraying, she'd actually done a really good job on my hair and make up. Alice and Rose would be proud. She'd helped me pick out the dress and everything as well, I had quite a few, but the one we decided on was definitely one of my favourites. It was the one Jasper had gotten me for my birthday. **(Link on profile- not the exact dress... read the a/n on it)**

"Bella, I cannot and do not even want to begin to think how much this clothing costs."

She rummaged into my bag pulling out a box with shoes in them and handing them to me. They were nude satin peep-toed heels, the heel and the platform of the shoe were black though.

"Mom, don't even start on me, it's Alice! I keep telling her to stop buying me things, sometimes I feel like some sort of charity case... but she won't, and she won't take them back, so I might as well make the most of them. I've already thrown a tantrum over it about a thousand times and it doesn't get me anywhere."

Renée laughed, "Hm... it's so much money though! I guess if you have it, you might as well spend it..." She knelt down and helped me to slip on the other shoe.

Once they were on, she took my wrist and inspected the friendship bracelet Alice had gotten me for my birthday,

"I guess she's just trying to show you she loves you in her own little way... her own little expensive way." She laughed and then stroked my face.

I stood up and looked in my mirror, adjusting the dress slightly, "Christ Bella, where on earth did those boobs come from?! This time last year you were as flat as a board!"

"Ugh, I don't know, but they're annoying the hell out of me right now though." I carried on adjusting the dress so my breasts didn't look as if they were about to fall out. _Not cool_.

Renée looked down at her own chest and cupped herself, "Hm, maybe I wouldn't mind being a bit bigger..." I stopped and looked at her. _She's kidding right?_

"Ha ha, Bella don't look at me like that, I'm joking! And anyway, mine have seen many years, and a child. Do you know what breast feeding and having a baby in general does to you?! Not pretty..." She laughed and I smiled,

"You are so obsessed with boobs, you should just grow your own..." She smacked my bottom and I laughed, looking at myself again in the mirror. I didn't even look like me, I looked like someone who could be seen on the arm of the likes of Edward Cullen...

My hair was set in loose curls and was looking rather wild yet controlled at the same time, I had dark eyes and light lip-gloss on to make my lips look nude. I kept on my heart necklace but also wore another long golden necklace that had a large crystal at the end. I wore rings on my fingers, but only a few, and had white painted nails.

I ran my hand through my hair and hugged my mother tightly, "Thank you so much mom, thank you thank you thank you!"

"Well, it was my pleasure sweetie! But you do look amazing!" She turned and walked towards the door, opening it,

"Edward honey, you can come in now." She stood back and let him walk in.

He was wearing black pants and a black jacket with a white shirt, half tucked in, and a loose thin black tie. His hair in the same glorious state it always was, with it's slight quiff at the front. He looked gorgeous. More than that. I wanted to eat him.

He looked at me and it seemed like he was lost for words, I looked down at myself, "You don't think it's too much do you?"

He opened his mouth, but not a lot of sense came out, "I-I.. uh... no you... wow." His eyes were tracing my whole body, stopping and widening on my breasts and then carrying on up until he reached my eyes.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning." He came over to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. I smiled up at him, "Really, just stunning."

Renée came closer to us and there was a flash, I turned to look at her and saw she had my camera in her hands, "Don't forget this Bella, I want to see what everyone else looks like!" She winked and put it into my clutch that was on the bed. Then she called out for Phil to join us and soon enough he had his arm wound around her and she stood with her hands to her mouth, her wide smile was still visible though,

"Oh baby, you look beautiful. My baby girl's all grown up. The two of you, you look great!"

"Mom, don't start crying again, we don't want a repeat of this morning!" I cried looking over at her,

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" She said waving her hands in front of her eyes.

"Well I wouldn't mind a repeat of this morning, the part after the crying I mean..." Edward whispered into my neck before kissing it. I looked at him and smiled, raising an eyebrow. Then I pulled out of his grip and held his hand, picking up my clutch and white jacket,

"Ok, we'd better go then."

**WHAT?! WHERE'S THE PARTY?! WHERE'S JEALOUS EDWARD?! WHERE'S THE SEXUAL TENSION?! WHERE IS THE REST OF THIS?! I'M SORRY OK, I'M SORRY. BUT I HAVE BEEN STRESSING OVER THIS FOR THE PAST FOREVER. I WROTE TH FIRST BIT OF THE PARTY SCENE AND IF I KEPT IT IN THIS CHAPTER IT WOULD HAVE BEEN JUST TOO LONG, SERIOUSLY, THERE WAS ANOTHER 3000 WORDS AND I'D NEED ANOTHER 3000 TO FINISH IT, TOO LONG! SO, SPUR OF THE MOMENT, I SPLIT IT IN TWO... THIS DOES MEAN THAT THE PARTY SCENE WILL BE UP TOMORROW THOUGH SEEING AS I ALREADY HAVE 3000 WORDS OF IT...! SO, I'M SORRY IF YOU WERE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT, SO WAS I!**

**Anyway, this chapter.**

**OH MY GOD, I LAUGHED OUT LOUD WHEN I WROTE THE BELLA AND THE TOWEL BIT! I hope you liked it!!! And the sweet bit just before, and aw, Renée :') We love Renée! **

**So this ended up really as a filler chapter I suppose... I'll put Bella's dress on my profile although it's not exactly the dress I described Jasper got her, I couldn't get a link to that one, annoying... but the one I've linked on my profile is roughly the same thing except I imagined it that you would be able to see cleavage. But whatever...**

**YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO LISTEN TO 'CLAIR DE LUNE' IN THE BIT WHERE EDWARDS PLAYING, IF YOU LISTEN TO IT AT THE SAME TIME IT'S SO MUCH BETTER. BUT YOU HAVE TO READ IT SLOWLY WHILST LISTENING, PAUSE AFTER A WHILE AND THEN CONTINUE, THAT'S WHAT I WAS DOING YOU SEE ;) If you do French, speak French, or you're just interested, 'clair de lune' is French for 'moonlight'- aw, romantic, I actually love it soooooooo much. ****CLAUDE DEBUSSY, IL ETAIT TRES TRES MAGNIFIQUE! MAIS, IL EST MORT. NON BONHEUR. That was bad French I think… sorry ! hahahah!**

**Anyway, so Edward is just mega talented at everything (as if we didn't already know that!) SO next chapter is the party, it WILL be up tomorrow! So review this one. SEXUAL TENSION GUYS, it's going to be building, I can't really remember if I started in this... oh yeah at the beginning, kind of, and then I think Edwards getting a bit rowdy having seen Bella briefly naked, and Bella, well, yeah.**

**SO I think that's all, I apologise again for cutting you guys off short, but tomorrow my friends, tomorrow! This has majorly stressed me out, I didn't go to a party tonight so I could sit in and work on this haha! Not that I'm complaining, I love writing this! Just trying to make sure every continues enjoying everything :) PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW, I had the most reviews I've had so far on the last chapter so thanks!**

**Love you all, I apologise again if you're disappointed in me! D:**

**XO XO**


	21. I'll Be Waiting In Line

**Disclaimer: Yeah I think you know, anything you think, 'Hey, isn't that in Twilight?', yeah, well it is. Not mine. This story is though.**

**Snaps for BloodyPinkRose because I keep calling her and complaining to her down the phone about this. Anyway, I hope you read the one before, left you a bit, sorry about that, but here it is, the party scene, as I promised!**

**SO...**

**Chapter 21- I'll Be Waiting In Line**

**BPOV**

I don't know why I was so nervous, but walking up the long path to Steph house brought back the feeling I had when I walked into school with Edward, officially _with_ Edward.

I clung to his arm as we approached the door. I could hear the bass of the music trembling the house and the sound of talking, screaming and laughing coming from the garden.

Steph's house was huge but I didn't like it much. It wasn't like the Cullen's, theirs was filled with character and it was so pretty, this was just a big house. A very big house. Her dad was the CEO of some big company or something so they splurged on everything, not really something I found very attractive, _uh, hello, Cullen's?!_ Yeah, but they're modest about it...

Saying that, Steph was a nice girl most of the time, she would occasionally get jealous and cranky when she didn't get her own way, but she made up for that with her other characteristics, for one, she was really caring although that sometimes acted as her downfall...

"Are you ok, you sure you want to go in?" Edward chuckled, looking down at me on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about seeing people and stuff... anyway, it's a bit late now, you've already pressed the bell!" I pursed my lips at him and he laughed, nudging me slightly and then kissing me.

The door opened, and I pulled away. Steph was beaming at me, "Oh Bella, you came!!" She hugged me tightly, careful not to spill the drink in her hand, "Oh my god, you look amazing!"

I looked nervously at her and smiled, "Thanks... so do you, I love your dress!" She smiled widely, looking rather smug with herself,

"Thanks!" Then her eyes flitted to Edward and widened, her smile faded. Edward smiled and I looked between the both of them,

"Oh, Steph, this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward, Steph."

"It's nice to meet you Steph." He said, smiling politely. Steph just looked at him in a daze, swaying slightly and I thought she might fall over.

"Uh... Edward, hi...c-c-come in... everyone's, uh... come in." I laughed lightly as we walked through. I turned around to see her slowly shut the front door, still swaying, then she looked at me and mouthed 'Wow'.

It seemed everyone was in the garden, and there were a lot of people already here. I kept a tight hold on Edwards hand as we walked through the kitchen to where people were. The music was playing really loudly and people were talking amongst themselves, laughing, dancing, most with drinks in hand. As we walked through the kitchen, I could see the mass of people outside and I stopped. Edward stopped as well and watched me until I sighed,

"Oh come on then, let's get this over with, _I_ wanted to come here in the first place." He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Bella?... Bella Swan?" I turned to see that there were a lot of people gathered in the kitchen who I recognised from being at school here, all of them gaping at me.

"Um... hey?" Edward laughed and pulled me through the doors to outside whilst the people in the kitchen just watched,

"_Freakin' hell, since when did Boring Bella get so hot?!"_

"_I don't know, but her boyfriend is gorgeous. I mean, gorgeous, did anyway else just see how gorgeous he was?! He was godly! And she's got so pretty... and what the hell, I swear she used to be flat chested not too long ago?! Damn, we all need to be moving to Forks apparently, the home of hot boys and growth spurts, who would have thought!"_

They all laughed and then carried on with their conversations. It was actually really quite cold outside, I was glad I had my jacket on. As soon as we stepped out the whole party atmosphere seemed to die down and everyone turned to look at us. "Oh great. This is just great. School all over again."

"Bella, just ignore them, you worry too much." _I worry too much?!_ Edward kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand as I looked around nervously for anyone we could go over to. I mean, I knew the people staring at us, I just didn't want to go over to them. At least I didn't feel too overdressed, everyone did seem to make the effort.

"Bella!" Emily waved me over to where her, her boyfriend Sam, Leah and her brother Seth, some guy called Justin and a girl called Katie were sitting. Everyone else watched as we made our way over, whispering and rather obviously talking about us.

"_Is that Bella Swan? As in nice but boring, Bella Swan?"_

"_Never mind her, who's the boy she's with, he's... WOW."_

"_Oh my god... he just... smiled.... and... I... oh my god... he's... oh my god."_

"_I saw that dress when I went to New York. It was in some really expensive designer store, one of a kind... and she has it, what the hell!?"_

"_Are there any chips or something, I'm really hungry..."_

"_Woah, check out Bella, looking good. Ha, Jacob's gunna be pissed when he gets here and sees her like that, with him. He still thinks she wants him, can you believe that, still!"_

I stood closer to Edward hearing all these comments, especially the one about Jacob. _Ugh, don't even go there, let's just avoid him, he's not even here yet. Hopefully he'll just, I don't know, not show up._ Of course he's going to show up.

Emily greeted us and I introduced Edward to her, and then she introduced him to the group, although she wasn't very articulate when doing so. She just stared at him and waved her hand around aimlessly at people and said names and bits of broken sentences. Katie and even Leah were in a similar state. We sat for a while and the guys talked amongst themselves. I tried making conversation with the girls but it seemed pointless, the three of them were just gawking at him.

"Hello? Are you even listening?" They just smiled at me and then looked back at Edward hazily. I narrowed my eyes at Edward who was smiling awkwardly, _great, so any smile does it then? _

The boys seemed to be getting annoyed about getting no response from the girls as well, and Seth stood up, "You three are lame, I'm going to get a drink." He walked off and Sam and Justin stood up, "Yeah, we're going to get drinks too. Edward, you wanna come?" Edward looked up at them and then to me,

"Would you like a drink?"

"Mm, yes please." He smiled at me and I kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear as I did, "And make sure it's some sort of alcoholic beverage because god help us if the whole night is going to be like this." He chuckled and caressed my face before getting up and following the other boys.

I watched after him and sighed, "Wow Bella... just, wow!" Emily said, snapping out of her daze.

I turned back round to them, "What the hell _was_ that? He put me under some weird spell or something..." Leah said frowning.

"No, it was just his awesome awesomeness because he is just too beautiful... he kinda puts Justin to shame really... he kinda puts everyone to shame..." Katie rested her head in her hands and sighed, smiling into nothingness.

"Are you talking about Edward?" Steph appeared out of no-where, "I know right! Bella, how the hell did you get so lucky?! So much for your bad luck, that seems to have gone out of the window!" She laughed.

"You guys, you're not supposed to be dazzled by him! I'm trying to get him to stop!"

"'Dazzled'? Is that what you call it? Why the hell are you trying to get him to stop doing it, are you crazy?!" Emily shook my shoulders.

"Yeah, I liked being dazzled." Katie giggled, "You're really lucky Bella, he seems like a dream."

"Well, he is."_ Ah, let me have my time to shine, I never have anything to gloat about, hear what I was referred to, 'nice but boring Bella Swan.'. Well so long sister, move over, I'm not boring anymore!_

"He really is, like, you have no idea. He is amazing. He's gorgeous, and intelligent. Jesus, he's so smart, and funny, and caring, and charming, and lovely in every single way, and I'm in love with his family about as much as I'm in love with him. And he's so beautiful, and wonderful and talented and-" I hadn't even realised I was looking into space smiling like a moron.

"Yeah ok Bella," Leah cut in, "we get the point." She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"You love him?" Emily said, leaning forward, eager for my answer, Katie did the same,

I nodded, "Yeah. I love him. I love him so much, it's just like, the most amazing feeling I've ever felt." I looked in the direction of the house and smiled. Emily and Katie 'aw'-ed, Leah snorted and Steph seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Yeah well... I'm in love too!" Everyone turned to look at her,

"Really, that's great, who with? I didn't know you had a boyfriend?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "That's because she doesn't." I looked between the both of them, confused.

"Yeah well I will do soon!" Emily shook her head at Steph and sighed.

"Who is it?" I asked again,

"Jacob Black."

"Are you serious?!" I snorted, almost falling off the seat I was sitting on, "Jacob Black, as in _Jacob Black_, Jacob Black?" I laughed out loud,

"As in I'm a totally arrogant prick with my head so far up my own ass I can almost see the sun, Jacob Black?" Katie laughed and Emily chuckled under her breath. Leah seemed to be paying more attention once Jacob's name was brought up and Steph was scowling at me.

"Yeah well, just because you think you're too good for Jacob, doesn't mean everyone else does."

I rolled my eyes, o_h geez here we go. _She had to make everything into a competition. She always did this when she got annoyed. And she was always annoyed about something. So she always did this. Not to mention she'd been drinking.

"Well, I'll have you know that I am in love with Jacob because he is all of the things you said Edward is, plus a hundred more. Jacob is so much better than Edward. He's funnier, he's better looking, he's nicer, he's everything that's better!"

I would normally just let her ramble on and agree, but she wasn't right this time, "Steph you don't know Edward so you don't really have any evidence to back up what you're saying. I know Jacob, and _I know_ he's a self-righteous dick."

"He doesn't even like you, everyone knows he's sleeping with someone else... just no-one knows who." Katie blurted out, and then covered her mouth. Steph gasped almost crushing the drink she had in her hand, "He is not! And he does like me!"

"You don't know that, he's never said he does." Emily stated, raising her eyebrows, Leah had gone back to facing a different direction.

"_I know_ because he just does... Jacob loves me!" She stood up in her frustration.

"What do I love?" We all turned to see Jacob standing there, sipping a can of beer and smiling smugly at us.

"Uh, we were saying that you love... parties which is why you'd be coming. And here you are!" Steph laughed nervously, sitting back down, never letting her gaze move from Jacob.

"Riiight... well that I do! And here I am, the party can start now! Boom!" I rolled my eyes. _What an asshole_. He looked at my face and then down to my chest and nodded slowly, "Well _hello_ Bella. It's been too long baby, I missed you."

"Oh god," I mumbled, turning away from him, "piss off Jake." Steph looked between us and frowned, then she stood up again,

"Oh Jakey, have you met Bella's boyfriend Edward? He's here with her tonight." She smiled maliciously at me.

_Why is she doing that?_ As if I would be trying to steal Jake from her, _as if_. Never. Ever. Even if someone paid me. I wouldn't want any STI's thank you very much, and I'd bet he was dripping with them, the amount of people he's gotten around with. I guess she was trying to eliminate any opposition, but seriously, from me? She should know better.

Jacob looked at me, "Ah, have a boyfriend do you Bells? Well, that doesn't matter, all we need is the two of us..."

"Seriously Jacob, piss off." Could he even hear himself when he spoke?

"Something bothering you, love?"

I turned to see Edward standing next to Jacob with two drink in his hands. He gave one to me and narrowed his eyes at Jacob. The other boys also returned with drinks and sat back down in their places, looking between Jacob, Edward and I.

"No, it's fine... Thank you." Jacob turned to look Edward up and down and then pointed at him whilst turning to me,

"What, this is him? Some pretty boy, c'mon Bella, you ditched all of this for him? Oh, I bet you want me so bad now."

I looked at him with my eyes narrowed, "Yes Jacob, this is my boyfriend Edward. Now please can you just... go away, you're not wanted... especially not by me."

_Freakin' Jacob has to come and freakin' piss me off a treat. God, I hate him. I bet him and Mike could be great friends... I need to get away from him._

A smile grew on his face, "You want me so bad right now, don't you Bella."

"Ok, Edward shall we go inside?" I got up and took Edwards hand and he looked at Jacob,

"Don't talk to her, look at her or even think to touch her for the rest of the night." He said to him gravely, although it had the undercurrent of an order. He didn't shout it, he didn't even look particularly angry, but you could tell in the tone of his voice, he was serious and would turn to perhaps a less civil solution if pushed.

I looked at him for a while before we headed back into the house. _Hm, imagine if Edward did beat up Jake... that would be hot. Not only would Jacob be ripped apart, but imagine, Edward in some glorious rage... wow._

"_Oooh, I'm scared!"_ Jacob called back. _Yeah you should be asshole_.

Everyone else had moved inside the house and that's really where the party was going on. Music was roaring from every loud speaker and people were dancing, a lot of people were just talking, a few were making out and the majority looked like they were drunk already. _It's only 10:30, lightweights._

"What the hell is he about?" Edward asked, looking outside to where Jacob was still standing.

"Ugh, it's just Jacob. He's such a twat, and he seems to think I like him. He always has, I don't know why, I mean I still don't and never will, even after all these years of trying. It's just bloody annoying."

I frowned and drank some of my drink. Then I flinched a bit and looked at the cup, there had been more alcohol in there than I had thought Edward would allow me at once. "Geez, what's in here?!"

He looked at me, "Yeah, I didn't make it, Seth did, he decided things needed to get a bit more interesting..."

I raised an eyebrow, Seth was two years younger, I didn't even know what he was doing here. Although since his and Leah's dad died last year, their mom had been on a downward spiral so I doubt she would even have cared if he was here or not. She was probably passed out on the floor of a bar somewhere. He was a good kid though, on the whole, he just wanted to be part of the fun.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, I'm not having anymore of it, it's gross and I don't plan on getting drunk, confident, not drunk. And I think the confidence should kick in pretty soon after that..."

He looked at me and smiled, then drank some of his own drink, wincing at how strong it was, "Ok, maybe you're right. We'll have one, lemonade after that I'm thinking." We both looked in our cups, downed the contents, cringed and put them on a table.

I was still cringing from whatever it was in there and Edward was laughing at my face, "Blegh!" I said finally, making him laugh more and then he kissed me chastely.

"I think we should find some more people to talk to, I need to take pictures on this camera! I bet Alice will want to see them as much as my mom." He laughed and took my hand and we moved from the kitchen to where a large amount of people were.

_Let's do this, woo!_ Oh, confidence already? I like.

**EPOV**

_Jacob_. I didn't even know this kid and I already didn't like him. I mean who did he think he was talking to Bella like that? He's lucky I only gave him a warning...

_Hm, anyway_, since we'd moved inside Bella was definitely enjoying herself more. And so was I. Her confidence may have been spurred on by our one cup of foul tasting liquor, but she happily marched over to another group of people and started talking.

The group we'd been with before were pleasant, but since Jacob got there, it was just awkward. Not that we hung around long after his arrival. Bella introduced me to more of her friends and they all seemed like genuinely nice people so we talked and joked for a while, took a few pictures and then moved on to another group.

All the girls were complimenting Bella on her dress and the boys, well they didn't say much, probably because I was there, but their drifting eyes and faces said enough. And although I was getting slightly edgy with all the attention she was getting, I couldn't blame them, she looked stunning. She looked more than stunning but I couldn't think of the exact word I wanted. I'd searched my mental thesaurus and I just couldn't find the right one. Breathtaking perhaps?

I literally stopped in the middle of conversations and just stared at her. She was beautiful, and she was mine. This wonderful, gorgeous girl was mine. And I couldn't _believe_ how much she was making me want to just take her, right here, right now.

Since this morning, my hormones had been racing and it really wasn't helping that she looked so damn tempting right now. And I know she'd said she wasn't ready and I'd be the first to know when she was, but that was then, and this was now. And I wanted her so badly.

I wanted all of her.

That dress she was in. The way it exposed and contrasted against her long ivory legs; stopping mid thigh. The way it went in at the waist and emphasised her beautiful shape. The way her back was uncovered when she took off her jacket. And her breasts. I just wanted to touch her more than I could do with so many people around. That was frustrating me, that I couldn't.

She laughed, throwing her head back and pushing her chest forward. Her wild hair cascaded down her back, the loose curls bouncing slightly as they fell. I smiled along with everyone else, but I was dying inside. _Oh god, I want you so much right now._

We were standing in the hallway by the front door. The house was literally packed with people despite it being so big. There were people all up the stairs and in every room. Dancing on tables, couples locking themselves in bathrooms, drinking games going on in the dining room with cheering crowds gathered around. It was actually a really good atmosphere, not that I cared much for it, because the only thing on my mind was Bella and how good she'd look out of that dress...

"This is actually pretty fun now, don't you think?" I smiled and pulled her towards me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and giggled,

"I'm having a very good time as well." I kissed her,

"Good." She said against my lips, her hands moving to my hair and I pulled her even closer to my body. The feel of her against me was just electric. And was broken all too soon. Someone had tapped her on the shoulder and she pulled away to see who it was. I sighed, rather loudly, but I don't think she heard over the music. _Seriously, what the hell, just let me have her damnit!_

"Bella Swan?" She turned around looking at the boy who was standing behind her. Then her eyes widened and she hugged him,

"Oh wow, Leo... uh, yeah, wow, hi!" She stood back from him and looked at him smiling widely,

"I haven't seen you in ages, life good and everything in forks?" He asked, she nodded,

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah! Really, um, good." She shook her head and grabbed my hand pulling me forward a bit, "Oh, this is my boyfriend Edward."

She smiled at me and he held out his hand, "Leo Willis, nice to meet you." I took his hand,

"Really lucky to get this one man, she's a stunner." Bella looked at me and then blushed, smiling at the floor. _Hey, what's this guys deal? Leo Willis, I'm pretty sure I've not heard of him..._ He was just as tall as I was, with light brown messy hair and blue eyes. He reminded me a bit of Zac Efron actually... he sounded like those overly enthusiastic people on Disney as well...

"Ah, still blushing Bella. Good to see. Remember the time we went to that pizza place and you sneezed so hard you put your face in the pizza! Ha ha! You blushed so much then, it was so funny!" They both laughed and she hit his arm,

"Oh my god that was so embarrassing! I was such a crappy date, and then I had pizza all over my face as well!" _Hold up, date?_

"Aw, I thought you were cute." He smiled revealing his overly white teeth, they were blinding, not in the good sense, they just looked stupid against his tanned skin. She smiled nervously again. _Uh, hello! Hi there, boyfriend, right here. Oh no, don't mind me..._

"So, uh, how come you're still single? I mean... yeah?" He shrugged,

"I don't know, I guess I just haven't found the right person yet, you know?" She nodded. _Yeah? So go looking some place that's not near my girlfriend..._

What? Was she nodding because she was agreeing that she was in the same boat and knew what he meant, or nodding because she just understood? _Uh, Edward, it's not really going to be the first one, I think you're getting a bit jealous and paranoid..._

Who was this Leo? I thought she hadn't had any boyfriends before me? _And now they're just standing around sharing good times and she's laughing at all his stupid little jokes. Maybe I'm getting worked up here over nothing, but what the hell. And he's not even bad looking, she's clearly attracted to him. Ugh, great. Great, great, great. Not to mention now I just want to steal her away and ravish her even more._

My phone starting buzzing and I pulled it out to see Alice was calling. I frowned and decided I had to answer it, maybe she could give me some information on this _Leo Willis_. "I'm going to get this." I said kissing Bella on the cheek and quickly glancing at Disney guy before going out of the front door where it was quieter.

" Hey." I answered the phone once I was outside and started pacing around.

"_Edward are you alright?_" Alice sounded worried and a bit scared. I stopped pacing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why, what's up?"

"_Is Bella ok?_"

"Yeah she's fine, what's going on?"

"_I don't know... I just fell asleep and had this really weird dream so I'm freaking out a bit. But I'm sure it was nothing, it was just so weird, and I didn't really get it... and both of you were in it, everyone was in it, in this white room... I just had to check you two were alright because it didn't feel like everything was alright in my dream_."

"Oh... well we're fine."

"_Good._" She was quiet for a while and then she became more lively, "_So_ _how's Phoenix?! How's everything, are you having fun?_"

I smiled, "I am, we are, it's definitely been... fun. Kind of at a party right now though, well I'm outside on the phone to you, but Bella's inside."

"_A party?! Ahh, fun! I want to be there too!_" She whined, "_That sucks! Does Bella look good?_"

"She looks amazing, she's wearing that dress Jasper got her."

"_Oh wow! Make sure she takes plenty of pictures Edward, I want to see them!_"

"I will, I will... oh, do you know anything about some guy called Leo Willis?"

"_Mmm..._" she paused for a moment to think, "_Yeah, she mentioned him once or twice._" Oh great, so he's been talked about then.

"_She said she thought he was really good looking but she didn't have much in common with him, they just went on a few dates or something but that was it. Why?_" A few dates, and she did think he was attractive... and I'd left them inside alone! Now, it's not that I don't trust Bella, but this Leo...!

"Ok, I'm going now Alice."

"_Hey wait, why did you want to know?_"

"...No reason, I'm going."

"_Ah, tell me! There is a reason, you're not fooling me! Is he there? Are you jealous?!_"

"Goodbye Alice."

"_Oh my god he is isn't he, you're jealous aren't you?!_" She started laughing down the phone.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just... Alice I'm really going now."

"_Fine, but you are telling me about this when you get back! Don't do anything stupid now Edward._" She giggled,

"Bye."

"_Love you!" _I hung up the phone and sighed.

_So, Leo Willis, you want to fight for my love's affections? Well I already have them, but bring it on._

I walked back into the house but Bella and Leo weren't where I'd left them, which truthfully got me even more anxious. I looked around and saw Jacob in the dining room downing a whole jug of beer and being cheered on by the large crowd. I rolled my eyes and looked in the kitchen and all of the other rooms but I couldn't find her. _Oh god, he didn't drag her off to a bedroom?! Lord help me I'll kill him if he has!_

I marched through the hallway and looked up at the stairs, but I decided to check downstairs again since I hadn't looked in the living room. And sure enough there they were, in the living room dancing. The whole room seemed more like a club, it reminded me of our Halloween party but with even more people.

Bella looked like she was having fun so that was ok. I just didn't like how _he_ was dancing with her. Or how she was responding. He was grinding up on her and swaying her and instead of pushing him away like I would have liked her to, she just laughed and then started on him.

_Now now Edward, I think we need to just take a moment for calm..._

This was ridiculous, _why should I be calm?!_ I needed to be touching her like that. I needed to be holding her right now. Hell, I needed to be doing a whole lot more but I wasn't because I was being a gentleman. But that was kicking me in the ass now, wasn't it.

Ok, so I was jealous. I knew she wouldn't actually do anything; this was Bella. But it should have been me, I _am_ her boyfriend for gods sake!

I stood there watching her for a while. Even dancing with him, she still looked so sexy. Her hair was still wild around her head, bouncing as she moved. And her movement was smooth, she wasn't clumsy at all when dancing. And she'd run her hand through her hair like she always did and... _oh hell, I need her_. And then Jacob came in with a large group of people, looking rather rowdy and drunk.

"Whey! Jake is in the building, let's fucking rock this shit!" There was a loud cheer from his groupies and he came into the centre of the already dancing people.

He was grinding up against the girls, feeling them up and then moving on to another, getting ever closer to Bella who had her back to him. Between him and Disney, I was more fucked off with him approaching her than Disney already dancing with her. At least I knew I could smash his face and Bella wouldn't be bothered by it. _'Smash his face'?! C'mon Edward, really?_

_Don't you even dare touch her._

No, I was already pissed off to the max and had crazed emotions coursing through me- jealousy and now anger being the top two. Testosterone levels were reaching critical mass. He really did not want to push me the wrong way at this point.

He approached her from behind and grinned arrogantly, looking back at his friends, nodding and pointing at her, to which they all laughed. He started making thrusting movements behind her, not actually touching her, but it was pissing me off even more anyway. And then he pulled her close to him, _he touched her_, she looked completely shocked and didn't have a clue what was going on, and squeezed her breasts.

_I'm going to break his fucking neck._

**BPOV**

I gasped, and looked down at the hands on my breasts. _What the fuck?!_ I pulled out from his grasp and spun myself round, _well of course it's Jacob!_ I couldn't believe he'd actually violated me like that, who the hell did he think he was?! I glowered at him,

"How dare you!" I was so angry, _I can't believe he just did that!!_ I slapped his face so hard that my hand actually stung afterward. People dancing around us had slowed down to watch, he turned his head back to me, a large grin on his face.

"Oh, kinky." _Is he even joking right now?!_ I wanted to kill him, to tear him apart. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when he was slammed against the wall.

The crowd of dancing people parted and the music was turned down. It was Edward and he was absolutely fuming. I don't think I'd ever seen him this angry. _I don't think I've ever seen him this sexy_. He was holding Jacob by the throat against the wall. All of Jake's little 'crew' stepped forward.

"What did I tell you? I told you to leave her alone, so what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He was seriously seething with anger.

"Hey, let me go!" Jacob struggled.

"Or what? What are you going to do to me? You're just a stupid little boy and let me tell you, I am so tempted to just snap your neck right now."

Jacob writhed under his grip, one of his friends came up behind Edward, "Hey man, let him go, he's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing... he's sorry."

"Don't try and defend me, I can defend myself! And I'm not fucking sorry!" Jacob spat out.

"Well you better be, and you can say it to Bella." Edward looked over to me and nodded for me to come closer, which I did. It was probably the wrong time to be thinking it, but he was so hot right now, I wanted to rip his clothes off and have him right here.

Still, I was so pissed off with Jacob, I stood there glaring at him, waiting for my apology. He didn't say anything so Edward tightened his grip on him, pushing him further up the wall,

"Ah!... Bella I'm sorry..." Edward loosened his grip again, letting him breathe out,

"I'm sorry that you're going out with this dick instead of me. Because I know it's me you really want, and your boobs felt fucking good, I bet your pussy does too..." I gasped disgusted and angered.

But in a second, Edward had drawn back his free hand, clenching it into a fist and let it collide with Jacobs face, just on his cheek bone. It wasn't hard enough to do any major damage, but it sure looked painful._ Oh my god, it's the glorious rage! Aaaaah! I love it!_

Jacob wailed and dropped down the ground holding his hand holding his face, "Shit!"

"You're fucking lucky I didn't break anything. Don't you ever talk about _my girlfriend_ like that again. In fact don't you ever talk to _my girlfriend_ again, do you hear me? Apparently you have difficulty understanding what I'm saying."

Oh lord, the anger, the rage, his swearing (oh god, and the swearing) and the way he was saying _my girlfriend_... I was about to fall on my face I was swooning so much. He pulled me close just as Steph came flying into the room. Everyone was looking down at Jacob who was sitting on the floor tending to his face.

"Hey, what's going on in... Jacob?!" She threw herself on him, "Oh my god, Jakey, are you ok, what happened, shall I go and get you some ice?" He got up off the ground still holding his face and sounding irritated,

"Seriously Steph, fuck off! Why do you keep following me, do I look like I'm ok? And stop calling me Jakey, geez." He stood and left the room with his friends, Steph looked around shocked, and then ran after him.

Everyone looked at me and Edward before the music was turned back up and the party kicked off again. Leo had gone off somewhere which was a shame, he never really got to talk to Edward. Edward sighed and looked down at the floor so I touched his face to get him to look at me,

"I love you so much, you know."

He smiled at me and then wound his arms round my waist, pulling me away from the dancing people. I giggled and put my arms round his neck and we started swaying slightly to the music that was now not as loud.

He sighed again, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I just got so wound up... and you were with Leo and I knew you used to date or something and you were looking at him like... and then I came back in and you were dancing with him, and then Jacob came in and just pushed me over the edge..."

I looked into his eyes and he looked deep into mine before looking down. I tilted my head, "Edward were you jealous?" He looked up at me, looking like he was guilty, and then down again. I laughed.

"It's just you were getting all nervous around him and laughing, and you used to date, and he looked like he was really into you... and the way you were dancing with him, I wished it was me..."

I laughed even more, "Yeah we went on a few dates and I was only nervous because we'd ended our little dating thing so awkwardly and I hadn't seen him since but there was nothing between us. He was just good looking, but baby, he's nothing compared to you. Not on the same page. Not the same chapter. Not even the same book." I rubbed our noses together and then laughed again.

"And anyway, I wouldn't stand a chance with him even if I wanted to." He looked at me confused, "You know when he said he 'hadn't found the right person yet'? Yeah, he meant he hadn't found the right _guy_. He's gay." I laughed again and Edward looked at me blankly.

"...So I got all worked up for nothing?" I nodded and giggled a bit and he smiled, "Well I suppose if I wasn't so worked up, I probably would have been kinder on Jacob." I rolled my eyes and then smiled at him, bringing myself closer to his body,

"You were so hot though. Watching you so angry and it such a rage... it really, uh... turned me on." I blushed a bit and bit my lip. _Oh god, am I saying this?_ He looked at me for a while and then slid one of his hands under my dress and grazed his finger tips across my covered and now heated centre,

"Bella, you're soaking." He looked up into my eyes and I whimpered slightly. I was very aware, _hello_, I was actually quite amazed I wasn't leaking down my leg or something, I was that wet. But watching him in the heat of rage... well, what can I say.

He came closer to my ear and whispered into it huskily, "You don't know how much I want you right now." His lips brushed against my ear lobes sending a shiver down my spine. Blood began pulsating through my veins faster than before as my heart rate sped up.

I bit my lip, "So take me."

**OH WHY DID I HAVE TO END IT THERE?! BECAUSE I CAN, MAHAHAHAHAHAH! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT.**

**I think I should do a Breaking Dawn and put something like 'The next morning I woke up...' and you think, hey wait... WHERE'S MY LEMON?! Is there even going to be a lemon?! I think they deserve one... but not everybody gets what they deserve. So, I'll let you ponder over what might be coming up muahahaha.**

**I need a new computer!! Mine is totally crap, it's got like, NO SPACE left, and I'm already pissed because I had to delete so many photo's off of it :( and music D:And yeah I have a laptop... but whatever man, I need a new computer damnit! Or a new laptop... maybe I'm just being too needy but I don't care! I've suffered in silence for too long! Ugh. Anyway, so this chapter eh ;) I would like to know your likes and dislikes s'il vous plait. Personal likes for me: Edward (always), Jacob getting beaten up! WOO YEAH! FEELS GOOD! ANYWAY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! ARE YOU GUTTED I LEFT YOU THERE? HANGING ON A CLIFF A BIT HMM? REVIEW!**

**SO, chapters may be coming in slower this week, sorry guys, for three reasons:**

**1. I need to revise!**

**2. The weather is so nice at the moment, like so niiiiiice!!**

**3. TWILIGHT COMES OUT ON DVD TOMORROW, AND YEAH I KNOW, IF YOU PRE-ORDERED IT YOU ALREADY HAVE IT, WELL I THOUGHT IT WAS PRE-ORDERED, TURNS OUT IT WASN'T ALREADY THROWN A TANTRUM ABOUT IT SO, TOMORROW!!!!!! TOMORRROWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM PISSING MYSELF, ALTHOUGH I COULD JUST WATCH IT NOW... (my best friend got it sent over from the US)**

**So please review, I'm feeling a bit evil again mahaha :) I was going to carry it on, and then I was like... actually, no, let them suffer! So again, REVIEW, and before I go, I'd just like to say, I cannot even believe how obsessed with this site I am. It's verging on crazy. I mean, 6 months ago I had no interest in this whatsoever (used to come on it to read the harry potter stories like two years ago but meh) AND NOW LOOK AT ME!!**

**I love it, and I love you guys, so keep reviewing, keep reading. Hope you're all well!**

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**


	22. The Morning's For Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight**

**I'LL TALK AT THE END, READ...**

**Chapter 22- The Morning Is For Sleeping**

**BPOV**

_He came closer to my ear and whispered into it huskily, "You don't know how much I want you right now."_

_His lips brushed against my ear lobes sending a shiver down my spine. Blood began pulsating through my veins faster than before as my heart rate sped up._

_I bit my lip, "So take me."_

_***_

I woke up the next morning with the sun coming in from the window, birds were happily chirping a merry tune, and I was covered by a snow white duvet, and there next to me lay an angel...

**(AHAHAHAH, I'M JOKING I'M JOKING, OK, THIS IS REALLY IT...)**

He pulled back from my ear to look at my face for a second, and I realised we'd stopped swaying. His eyes were burning a bright green, brighter than I'd seen before.

"Here?" He said throatily and I felt hid fingertips push into my sides just a little firmer than before. I looked briefly to the side seeing the crowd of people and then looked back at him.

"Well... not _right_ here." Not that I particularly minded. I just wanted Edward, I wanted all of him and I was finally going to get it. _Finally_. Finally!

I dropped my arms from his neck and began leading him out of the room into the hallway. _Oh my god, oh my god, I came to this party a girl, and will leave a woman! Hallelujah! God is good! _

Nearly as soon as we started on the stairs, despite the amount of people there, he pushed me gently against the wall and started kissing from my jaw, down my neck to my collar bone. My heart picked up again as he began pecking, nipping and licking me, his hands wandering my sides.

I closed my eyes and found I was breathing unevenly, the hair on my skin was prickling up just with the energy that was flowing through us now, _we're not even in the bedroom yet..._ _oh Christ, lets go! Let's go!_

"Edward..." It was a moan of both pleasure and me trying to get his attention, but he wasn't paying any and I was forgetting why I wanted to stop him, _because you want to get down to the nitty gritty!_ That was reason enough.

"Edward." I said again, still a bit breathless but definitely firmer. He looked up at me with such blazing desire that I almost forgot what I was doing again and why I didn't just have him here on the stairs, not caring who was watching. I slid my hands down my waist, catching his in mine once again and pulling him further up the stairs.

Once we'd reached the landing, his lips were crashing against mine and I was up against another wall. This time my hands were eager to find his hair, his lips moving urgently against mine. _Oh my god, I want him, now_.

His hands were on my bare back, sliding down to my waist and then up my sides. I made a small squeaking sound into his mouth and I felt him smile against me. He was pushing himself into me and I could feel his arousal through his pants, rubbing against my inner leg. I couldn't wait anymore.

We stumbled around, locked in each others tight embrace. Anytime I was pinned against the wall I let my hand feel around for a door. I found one and I quickly opened it, my back to the room and Edwards mouth still securely attached to mine.

"_Ahh... oh shit... oh God, yes!" _A girl screamed from behind me. _Ok, so maybe not this door then..._

I shut it and moaned into Edwards mouth a little, he pulled away from me and smiled as I whimpered at the loss of contact and pouted at him. He nibbled at my bottom lip before pulling away again and leading me to the next door. Luckily this room was empty of everything as far as I could see (it was dimly lit) but a large bed up against the wall.

I bit my lip as he turned to look at me before squeezing my hand. He smiled his crooked smile and my knees briefly wobbled as I followed in after him, still holding onto his hand. _So, this is it_. I stood shyly in front of the bed and then sat down on the end. Soon I was lying down with Edward on top of me, his scent swirling around me as he assaulted my mouth again with his.

Once I got over the initial shock of being pushed back onto the bed, my hands were soon laced in his hair, gripping it and pulling him closer. I nibbled his bottom lip and he soon opened his mouth where both of our tongues began battling for dominance. I panted for breath as he pulled away and began fiddling with the halter neck of my dress. Soon it was away from around my neck and I felt a slight tinge of panic.

_Oh god, what if he doesn't think I'm beautiful anymore? What if he doesn't like what he sees? Ah crap, I didn't really think this through._

_It's too late now, you're in it to win it my friend! Act now, think later, this is what you want!_

Yes, it was what I wanted, this was what I wanted. I wanted Edward, and I was going to have him.

He looked at me and then slowly began pulling it down until it was just below my waist. I hadn't worn a bra seeing as my breasts seemed ok holding themselves, they were basically falling out of the dress anyway, and the dress meant my back was uncovered so I would need a clear backed one anyway. I lay there in front of him, my chest heaving, adrenaline pumping, as he gazed down at me. A new wave of lust and desire seemed to flood through him as he stared down at my chest in awe.

He was looking at me for so long I looked down at myself to see if one was lopsided or something so he didn't want to continue, but then he lifted up my chin,

"Bella, you're beautiful." His lips met mine for another passionate kiss and he moved his hands up and cupped both breasts as he kissed me.

I closed my eyes and gasped, tilting my head back into the pillow as he moved down to kissing my neck, and then he began kissing the tops of each breast.

I inhaled and let him get to work whilst I still had my hands tangled in his hair. Then I took them both out and began unbuttoning his shirt, he looked down at my hands and chuckled, unbuttoning the last few himself. He ripped it from his shoulders and threw it to the floor, turning his full attention back to me.

I gazed up at his chiselled body and began letting my hands roam up and down his muscles, feeling as much as I could. He took both my hands and kissed them, putting them down at my sides and going back to where he had left off. A few small moans escaped my lips as he did so.

"_Uhh... please... yes!"_ Louder moans of pleasure were coming through the wall but I chose to ignore them. This was me and Edward, now. I wasn't going to let anything distract me.

I moved my hands down the sides of his body to the top of his pants unbuttoning them and sliding my hands into his boxers, taking hold and sliding my hand gently along him. He groaned into my breasts,

"Bella." Then he took one of my nipples in his mouth and began sucking on it, making it stand erect,

"Ah...." I carried on with my hand movements, which he groaned at every now and then, whilst he flicked my nipples with his tongue. _Oh my god, this feels so good._

"_Mmmm... harder!"_ The noises coming through the wall were actually starting to irritate me now, they were sort of killing the moment. But then Edward growing harder in my hand and moving to the other breast brought me back to this room, to now.

"Edward." I moaned.

"_Leah, baby, you're so fucking tight as always."_

Apparently my boobs were soundproof because Edward hadn't seemed to notice, or maybe he just didn't care. I didn't really care... only I did because they were annoying... _hey wait, Leah?!_

Edward started suckling again, this time taking my nipple between his teeth and letting it ping back, I arched my back to be closer to him as anticipation for more than this washed through. I held him tighter in my hand as I did so, pulling his pants and boxers further down so I had better access,

"Shit... Bella." He said between my breasts, cupping them both and massaging them whilst kissing at my neck again. I loved when he kissed me there, it just made me shiver all over.

"Edward." I whispered, quickening my hand movements, sliding it up and down, caressing the tip and then doing it all over again, he continued to get harder.

"Bella, I want you." He gasped breathlessly into my neck. I smiled at the thought that I could get him to have such a reaction. His words only made my need for him stronger.

"_What do you want baby?"_

Edward began nibbling at my neck and I could hear his breath was ragged. He moved down my body and I let go of him. He started kissing up my leg, further and further up until he was at my thigh where the bottom of my dress was still sitting. My core was throbbing for his attention and I gasped again.

"_You... harder... Jacob, please..."_

"Jacob?" It came out as more of a moan than a question since Edward was teasing me. Edward stopped and looked up at my face,

"...What?" He said confused and rather restless.

I sat up, frowning and put my finger to my mouth, "Sh, be quiet for a minute." He looked at me, still puzzled as to why we'd stopped.

"_Fuck... Leah."_

"_Ah.. Jacob... harder!" _

"What the hell, he's been sleeping with Leah?! ...Leah?!" Edward looked at the wall and then back at me still confused, _didn't take him very long to get over his injury, or maybe she's his nurse, healing the sick, making it all better..._

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I pointed at the wall just as there was a loud moan, right on cue, and he raised his head showing that he finally got it.

"Jacob and Leah... oh my god that's gross, I do not want to hear that." I put my fingers to the sides of my forehead and started rubbing in circular motions. I don't know what I was trying to do, erase the sounds of them having sex from my memory maybe?

Talk about mood killer. I was too freaked out by these two to continue now.

_What the hell this is so lame!_ And not to mention, all the possible anxieties I'd managed to keep locked away were now going through my head;

_What if I'm not actually ready for this? What if I bleed?! How embarrassing, this isn't even my bed! What if it's not as good as I thought it would be? No, I highly doubt that, this is Edward, he-llo. Wasn't it supposed to be painful the first time? Oh bollocks._

I sat and frowned at the duvet on the bed. It had a 'My Little Pony' cover. _Great, so this is Stephs little sisters room as well... why does she need such a large bed? She's like 10._

I think Edward could see I was having doubts, and sensed the mood had been totally trampled on by the two next-door as well. _Fucking Jacob and his stupid fucking dick, manages to ruin everything._

He sighed loudly, sounding irritated, whilst he pulled up his bottoms and picked up his shirt. I looked at him regretfully,

"Edward, I'm sorry..." I murmured, and then frowned at myself.

This was so fucking lame. I mean seriously what the hell. I wanted Edward, I wanted him so much, and we were going to go through with it, I was going to have sex with him, but now I wasn't even sure if I _actually was_ ready. _You wouldn't have been thinking so much if those two weren't next-door!_ ...Well maybe I would have stopped it anyway...?

I sighed and looked down at my self, seeing my dress was still at my waist and my top half totally exposed. I tried to put it back on properly but I was struggling, and my boobs really weren't helping. Edward came over to me, now fully clothed, and kissed me on the cheek before helping me put it up.

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm not blaming you... it's not you're fault."

But it was. I was the one stopping this, Leah and Jacob next door or not, I'd stopped it, therefore it was my fault. _Ughhhhh, you are so annoying!! Why didn't you just go with it?! Stop thinking already! You think too much!!_

"No it is my fault. I want this, I do, I really do... and now my mind's working in overdrive and I've just killed everything."

_I am so pissed off with you. And look what you've done to Edward! His face is that of a little boy who just got a new toy only to have it smashed up into pieces when he got home. Bravo Bella, bravo. You're the hammer that's smashing it up Bella, just remember that, you're the hammer!_

I crossed my legs on the bed and put my head in my hands. Edward knelt in front of me and took them away from my face and kissed my wrists,

"Bella look at me." I didn't at first, I was too pissed off with myself, I'd been so damn close... "I love you, that's all that matters. I said I'd wait until you're ready and I will." _Even if it's killing you Edward? Even when I can see you are going to get frustrated waiting?_

"But it's not fair on you, you shouldn't have to w-" He shook his head and cut me off,

"Bella, don't worry about me. I've been managing fine for over a year, and before then, my whole life. I think I can survive. You take as much time as you need, I'll wait, I've done all this before. I want it to be special for you, I don't want you to feel like you're being pushed. I told you, you worry too much."

_Oh yes, because I'm still the only virgin around here, twisting the knife much..._ He kissed my forehead and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"I love you." He said sincerely and got off of the bed,

"I love you too." I sighed.

I didn't need much time, I knew I didn't, I just needed to get over my stupid anxieties. They were the only thing holding me back. Other than that I think I was ready. We were ready. Just these questions I kept asking myself... I needed another girly night with Alice and Rose a.s.a.p.

"Now, I need to... use the bathroom." I looked down at the erection protruding his pants. _Oh yeah, you kinda left him hanging..._

"I can... you know..." I said shyly. He smiled,

"It's ok love, I'll sort it. I'll be back in a minute." He picked up my hands and kissed my fingers before leaving the room.

I sat on the bed and sighed again. The house was still thudding with the music. I hadn't even noticed, I guess I was too caught up with Edward... _yeah, yeah, it's a shame you weren't caught up for long, hm. _Well, we were going back to Forks the next day, so I guess I could soon talk properly with Alice, I don't think a phone call would do it. I just really wished I hadn't copped out, what was up with that.

Honestly, I didn't even need 'special', I just needed him. When the time came, _the time is now, the time is now!_... _When_ the time came, as long as it was me and Edward, together, I couldn't care if we did it in a candle lit room or the back of his Volvo. _Hm, that could be interesting... Hey Bella, let's get to actually having sex once before you start planning other things._

"_Yes, yes, yes.... sooo good..."_ I banged my fist against the wall,

"Go fuck yourselves!" I barked at it. _Wow, a bark... bitchy. Literally. You really are pissed off._ Uh, yeah!

But that's exactly what they were doing weren't they. Everyone was getting some. Everyone but me, and Edward because of me. And now my hand really hurt. _Great, just great._

A poster fell off of the wall onto my head and I tore it off of me seeing the overly smiley face of Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana.

_Such is my fucking life._

**EPOV**

I didn't really think it would be right for Bella to 'relieve me' after our situation just then, so I decided I could sort myself out. I imagined it might have been pretty awkward if I had let her, _Oh yeah, feel free to please me, shame about you though, I mean we were going to have sex, it would have been amazing as well, us both being caught up in all this lust and desire... oh well, maybe next time, carry on..._Yeah, I don't think so.

We were going to have sex. We were. That pissed me off, that we were so close, _so bloody close_, and then that jackass and his girlfriend had to go and make so much bloody noise in the next room that it totally killed it for us. And maybe Bella wasn't ready and we may not have actually one through with it, but I was still blaming Jacob for this. I didn't care for other reasons.

_Jacob Black_. Never before had I come to hate someone so much in such a small period of time. Other than Mike Newton, I've always hated him, since day one. Oh god, the thought of them ever being friends made me want to kill myself. Two foul beings should never be put together, and if by chance they should meet and actually become associates, well, I've never really been religious, but I'd start praying for the saviour of the world.

After I'd finished in the bathroom, I returned to the bedroom where I'd left Bella and we sat on the bed just talking for a while. We weren't talking about what had just happened though, we were talking about really random things like how weird some words were, like the word _click_, I always thought _click_ was such a weird word because it was the exact sound of the sound it was describing, and just in general, it was weird. And _cushion_, that was a pretty weird word. Bella said that she always found _exfoliate_ to be weird and that it just reminded her of frosting on cakes. I really didn't get her way of thinking and she said truthfully, she didn't get it either and we both laughed.

We found that actually if you said any word enough times it started sounding really weird. We laughed about that for a while and various other things in the English language and then we decided to call a cab to take us back home. We said our goodbyes to everyone, Bella hugged the same people about a thousand times, making sure they had her e-mail address and were to add her on facebook, before we actually left. Most of them were drunk anyway, so she wrote it down on their hands and on the faces of a few so they'd see it in the morning.

Emily and Katie stood at the door, clearly smashed, blowing kisses to us,

"Goodbye Bella, we love you! And Edward... well, it's been a pleasure! Seriously, you're so hot! Go Bella, go! Woo!" Emily screamed after us and then laughed hysterically with Katie, pushing her over and laughing some more before they finally shut the door.

The cab ride didn't take too long but Bella fell asleep so I paid the driver and then carried her bridal style to her room. I took off her shoes and put her clutch on the side table, placing her gently underneath the covers and pushing away the hair from her face.

She was frowning and softly murmured, "Stupid Jake... stupid stupid..." I chuckled lowly. Then she rolled over and put one of her hands under her cheek,

"Edward..." she sighed quietly and smiled. I kissed her forehead and then went to the door, turning round to look at her beautiful form lying perfectly sprawled out in the bed. I smiled and quietly shut the door behind me.

***

"I can't believe you're going back today already! I'm going to miss you two, you're really just great kids!" Renée squeaked the end part.

"Mom, seriously, are you on your menopause or something? You're so emotional, geez." She hit Bella's arm, "Ow, that hurt you know! This is abuse, I'm going to call someone about this, my dad's a cop!"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, although she was still smiling, as she inspected her arm where her mother had just hit her.

Renée rolled her eyes, "Oh shush you! I'm not old enough to have my menopause thank you very much, so leave me alone. I'm just a bit sad that's all."

"It makes a change, you're always happy." Phil snorted tapping her hand,

"Well that's definitely not a bad thing." She said picking up a menu and scanning the foods available.

Phil and Renée had decided we should all go out for lunch seeing as we were leaving late afternoon/early evening. It was around midday so the sun was at the highest point it would get today and there was a cool breeze blowing through. _First L.A, now Phoenix, I could get used to being out of Forks during the winter months..._

We were sitting at a nice small café with the sun coming down on us, not hot, but not cold. Just a nice cool temperature. I sat with my head back for a while to catch the sun on my face, Bella's hand sitting in mine on the table. I was glad I'd worn my grey-blue t-shirt today, it meant I got to appreciate the warmth. I looked over at Bella who was also scanning the menu, and smiled.

She had her hair tied up, she'd pulled it to one side so it trailed slightly over one shoulder, and a pair of sunglasses sitting on the top of her head. She was wearing a plain, cream cotton dress that had lace on the short sleeves. She looked gorgeous as the sun fell on her, highlighting parts of her hair, and she bit her lip trying to decide what it was she wanted.

She looked over to me and smiled, then she looked up at the sky while she thought about something, then spoke, "Random, but don't you think my mom and Alice would get on so well?"

_Hey, didn't I think this as soon as we met?_ I laughed,

"I think you're right, they're both so..." I looked over at Renée, "_Enthusiastic_."

"Exactly." Bella snorted, Renée looked at both of us suspiciously as we laughed under our breath.

"If by _enthusiastic_ you mean _annoying_ or _weird_ then I won't be very impressed... anyway, it sounds like this Alice is a wonderful girl, she has a good taste in all things fashionable. I mean, I don't necessarily wear it myself, but I know what's hot and what's not."

Bella looked at her and shook her head, "Riiight... well, I'm not terribly hungry so I think I'm going to have a...mm...a sandwich. What are you having?" She turned to me.

"I'm not that hungry either... you want to share some fries?" She nodded and smiled and soon the waitress came over and we placed our order.

Not too much longer after, she came back with our food and we all started eating. Renée had ordered a chicken caesar salad but spent most of her time watching Phil trying to find a way of fitting his gigantic hamburger into his mouth, rather than actually eating the salad. In the end she cut it in half for him so he could tackle it in two parts. I had to laugh internally as a watched, I couldn't help but think of Rosalie and Emmett. This was exactly the kind of thing they did on a daily basis.

As I watched them I thought that, in a way, in each of them was a part of my friends and family. Although Renée was mostly like Alice, she had a part that was like Rose, and she had a big heart like Esme. Phil, in my opinion was equally like Emmett and Jasper, but the way he hovered around both Renée and Bella like the family protector, reminded me of Carlisle. Maybe that's why it was so easy for Bella to get along with everyone, because really she'd been living with a part of each of them for the majority of her life.

I glanced at her just as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

_Ah crap._

She had one of those sandwiches in French bread, _yeah, the long breadsticks that you hold in between both hands... _One of those. And she'd just taken a large bite of it, fitting as much of it in her mouth a possible. I think I was just overly horny still from last night so I had a completely different picture in my head than Bella eating a sandwich...

This wasn't helped by the fact she'd gotten white, creamy dressing on the side of her mouth. She stuck out her tongue to lick it off, but when she realised she couldn't reach it all, she wiped it off and then stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked it before taking it out again and continuing.

_Oh my god, does she even realise what she's doing to me?!_

I don't think she did, which made it all the more erotic. She was totally innocent, I however was not so, and my mind was currently in the gutter, turning her guiltless act into something much more evocative...

_Edward stop, you're at the table, not the right place to be having these thoughts. Save them for... later._

I started twitching one of my legs in hope that I may be able to calm myself down. Bella looked at me and then looked under the table at my leg,

"Edward... um, what are you doing?" I looked up at her as if I didn't know what she was talking about, taking a handful of fries.

"Hmm?" She looked under the table again,

"You're twitching your leg... it's moving my chair." _Damnit, I'm going to have to stop. It's ok, I'm all good, I'm all good._

"Oh... sorry." I stopped fidgeting and found something else to think about as means of distraction. But she was making it hard for me. I tried not looking at her but I could still see her in the corner of my eyes. _Ah man, what the hell..._

"Edward are you ok?" She leaned over to me, her breasts becoming more visible from the low neckline. I peeked at her and then looked back at the table, deciding that actually the lemon floating in my lemonade was the most interesting thing ever.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just got a bit of a head ache." _I can think of something else that's aching..._ Stop!

She tilted her head to the side and then put the back of her hand to my forehead, "You feel ok... maybe you're dehydrated or something? Have a drink."

I thought it was quite funny having Bella try and diagnose me, it was I who was wanting to study to be a doctor and yet here she was, checking my temperature and the colouring in my cheeks. Although, she probably had just as much medical knowledge as I did, seeing as she had been practically living at hospitals with countless injuries and illness.

Still, I took a swig of my drink even though I knew I was not dehydrated. _Yep, there's plenty of liquid in here, we're not running low, well we are in the sense that a lot of blood seems to be travelling down to lower regions of the body..._

_Would this torture ever end?_

Thankfully, she finished her sandwich pretty quickly and I'd managed to pre-occupy myself in the meantime. I sighed in relief once Phil had paid and she'd done nothing else to set me off into a frenzy of illogical thinking.

We were walking home since it wasn't far and we'd walked there anyway, it was a nice day so nobody was complaining. It was pleasant strolling the little streets holding Bella's handing . Renée and Phil walked ahead linking arms whilst we were talking about a whole load of nothing behind them.

My favourite subject. I loved talking about crap with Bella, I was beginning to think our relationship was built on the fact we were both actually insane and should probably be locked up, but only we understood each others insanity, although sometimes I admittedly didn't get Bella. And I'm sure there were moments she didn't get me, I mean, there were moments when I didn't get me.

It was times when we talked about nothing that Bella would let me into her head. Allowing me brief glimpses of her thoughts, and to be honest, it was pretty bizarre and confusing, but it made me even more interested in her, love her even more than I already did.

She was currently trying to explain to me how she got from exfoliate to cake frosting.

"Yeah... I'm just really strange. This is so stupid, but ok, if you want to know... exfoliate, the 'foliate' bit reminds me of foliage, which is like trees and bushes and plants and stuff, a bush is what I saw when I walked in on my uncle in my grandma's bathroom- we still can't look each other in the eye, he had white shaving foam on his face at the time, we were at grandma's house and she always makes cakes and decorates them with white frosting, which also reminds me of the shaving foam... So yeah, I guess that's it."

I had to stop myself from laughing in her face, all to be honest, I wasn't doing a very good job of it, "Oh Bella."

"Don't 'Oh Bella' me, you think weird stuff too, like fantasizing about piano's!"

"That's not weird, I bet plenty of pianists do."

"What, midnight blue ones... made of glitter? That sounds a bit weird to me Edward. In fact the glitter bit sounds a bit gay... should I be worried? Are you going to be looking up Leo's number behind my back?" She laughed and I pursed my lips,

"I am _not_ gay Isabella Swan. And if I was, that would make you a man."

"Well I am not a man!"

"It does sometimes look like you have a beard if your hair's down and there's loads of wind..." She gasped although there was a wide smile on her face and she pushed me away,

"It does not look like I have a beard!"

"Well no, not all the time, just then." I was joking obviously, there wasn't any time that Bella look masculine in any way, shape, or form. She was so feminine and perfect.

"Well... your hair looks orange in the sun!" She put both her hands to her mouth and laughed. I stopped walking and dropped her hand making her laugh even more.

"Are you saying I'm ginger Isabella?" She giggled some more into her hands and nodded.

I ran my hand through my hair and then looked at her demonically, "You'd better start running."

Her eyes widened and she squealed as she rushed past Renée and Phil, dumping her bag at their feet. They watched her like she was crazy and then looked behind at me.

_I'll give her a couple seconds head start, one, two.. ok, time's up._

I smiled politely, nodding my head at them before racing after her. It didn't take me long to catch up and I picked her up and effortlessly flung her over my shoulder.

"Edward, no!! Put me down! Ah!" I just carried on walking up the road with her hanging there, upside down.

"Nope, not until I hear an apology." I was smiling widely, although she was struggling, she was completely helpless, I'd got her.

"Oh my god, Edward, my dress is going to go over my head! Put me down, please!!" I could feel her trying to hold the skirt of her dress which made me laugh.

"Well you should have thought about that before you called me ginger."

"Edward, I'm sorry, you're not ginger in the sun, well maybe a bit, but not much!!" I dropped her legs a bit so she fell further down my back, letting go of her dress. Renée laughed loudly from behind us as it went over her head, her underwear now on display.

"Ahh!!! Ok, I'm sorry, you're not ginger at all I was lying!! Now put me down!!" She shrieked.

I laughed and placed her back on the sidewalk, she fervently pulled the bottom of her dress from round her head and I laughed so hard, I actually had tears in my eyes.

To be honest, I'd never really laughed so hard I was actually crying, so this was a first. I nearly had on Christmas day with Bella and the footsie incident- _yeah, I'm never forgetting_. She stood and looked at me, she was pouting and her face was bright pink,

"Oh well, I'm glad you found that so funny Edward!" She frowned and brushed herself down. Then she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah... that was definitely... the funniest thing!" I said between breaths a tear rolling down my face.

I clutched my stomach as my muscles tightened with my laughing. She twisted her mouth and then caught the tear that was falling on her finger and looked at it before wiping it on herself.

"Oh my god, you're actually crying, I made you cry! Ha! Wait until I tell everyone this!"

"Yes, but it's at your expense. I'll just tell them why I was crying and then the humiliation's all back on you." I winked and she narrowed her eyes.

"...Oh, touché... I'm still going to tell them."

I laughed again and she smiled at me. I took her face in my hands and leant my brow on hers, still chuckling slightly.

"I am totally and utterly in love with you, Bella Swan. I don't think you realise just how much." Before she could say anything in response I captured her lips in a long and loving kiss.

One of those kisses you never want to leave simply because it's so great. The ones where you can feel such a connection between the person you're currently attached to. She whimpered slightly which made me smile, I pulled away to breathe and was about to say something when she pulled me close again pressing her mouth against mine, her hands finding their way into my hair and mine to her hips. She fitted so perfectly to me when we kissed, and all I could think was _you belong with me_.

**BPOV**

"...Yes mom, It's ok to cry now." I sighed looking at Renée who was standing looking around the airport at everyone and everything but me and Edward.

She turned to look at us both, her bottom lip quivering although she was trying to hide it with a smile- it wasn't working. She opened her mouth to say something but then nothing came out and then she turned around again to look elsewhere.

I looked up at Edward and smiled. Phil walked back a bit and stood in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders and smiling encouragingly at her, then he wiped a tear from her eye and laughed before kissing her and turning her around.

Her bottom lip was quivering even more now but she was still smiling. She put out her arms and made a beckoning gesture with her hands and then came towards us. Both Edward and I walked forward into her arms and she squeezed us both, a few tears spilling over.

"You two have to come and visit again soon ok." She sniffed, pulling away and wiping her eyes. I touched her cheek wiping away another tear,

"Of course mom." She laughed and I hugged her again. Phil came forward holding his arms out and pulled me into a bear hug,

"I'll see you soon kid, make sure it's not too long though, I'm pretty sure your mother will go crazy, if that's not what she already is..." Renée narrowed her eyes at him and smiled and he chuckled.

He held out his hand for Edward and shook it firmly, a friendly smile plastered across his face,

"Oh!" He reached into his back pockets, pulling out some tickets and handing them to Edward,

"Season tickets for the Mariners, they're the team to support up there I hear, and you said you liked baseball, and well, you are definitely talented in it so... yeah there you go. There's six of them since there's six of you... but I imagine the girls won't want to go so much. They're awesome seats every time so enjoy it."

He patted Edwards shoulder and he looked up at him sincerely thankful and pleased,

"Thanks Phil, this is really cool. My brother, best friend and I will certainly make good use of these." _'Cool', as if Edward just said 'cool'... and yet I really wouldn't mind him saying it again, his voice was so velvety just then! _

They both looked at me and laughed, _yeah, I won't be so keen to go to all these games you speak of..._

Renée came forward and put her hands on the side of Edwards face, pushing his cheeks together. He laughed and I laughed at his face, he was both shocked and laughing and then she'd pushing it together... and still he looked beautiful, ah.

"I trust you to be taking care of my baby Edward. Now you're a good boy, I'm glad she's got you, I think you're doing her a whole lot of good, so keep going sweetie!" She kissed him all over his face and then wiped away the lip gloss she'd left on him.

Then she moved onto me and held my face for a long time just looking into my eyes, I could see tears forming again. I swear she wasn't this teary when I went to forks the first time...

"I love you so much Bella, sweetie. I just want you to be happy and it makes me so happy that you are, but hell am I going to miss you!" She hugged me tightly tears coming down her face again,

"Make sure you two come back! And we're coming up there some time so we can meet everyone and intrude on your lives." We both laughed and then pulled away from each other.

I took Edwards hand and Phil put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you for having us Renée, Phil. I've really enjoyed myself and you made me feel very much at home." Edward said smiling warmly,

"Anytime kid!" Phil replied merrily, Renée nodded,

"Yep, you two are welcome here whenever you want, she get on a plane and come on over!" She smiled.

I put my bag on my shoulder and Edward picked up both our luggage, and we turned away to check in. I turned back to see Phil pull my mother further into his side, the two of them stood watching us and smiling.

"I love you!" I called back,

"We love you too, sweetie. Call me when you've landed! Have a safe flight!" She waved and I smiled before taking hold of Edwards hand again. He looked down at me for a while as we walked and then he kissed the top of my head,

"I love you." He whispered and I squeezed his hand.

***

For the first time in... well ever, I sat on a plane whilst in the air, next to a window with it open and I didn't panic at all. Not even a bit, I was completely calm. I didn't really know what the sudden change was, but I was all of a sudden totally over it. Edward kept on looking over at me suspiciously as I watched out of the window, like I was going to snap at any time and it would all just smack me in the face.

But it didn't.

I'd never realised how pretty the sky looked when you were above the clouds and when you looked up you could just see the sky getting dark at the top, _I wonder if that's space... look what I've been missing out on all this time, I've been on tons of flights as well!_ I watched as we flew through perfection, I could feel Edward playing with my fingers and I turned to smile at him.

I felt like leaving Phoenix this time was really it. This for me, was closure. I wouldn't miss it like I did before, I could just tell. Coming back, seeing my mom, seeing my friends, all the familiar sights, the smell, the warmth, everything I had been terribly homesick for, I just knew when I returned to Forks, they would be pushed aside. My mom and friends I would still obviously miss terribly and Phoenix would always have a place in my heart. But it wasn't my home anymore.

I'd been living in Forks for four months and I still referred to Phoenix as 'home', my old school as 'my school', talk about the weather and how it was like I was still there. And I wasn't. 'Home is where the heart is' supposedly, if that's true, my heart was with Edward and Edward was in Forks.

Forks was where my life was now. My school, my friends. Things were becoming familiar, and honestly, I kinda missed the shitty weather when I was away. We sat in the sun and all I could think of was whether it was raining again in Forks. Even now, I was wondering whether the snow was still there.

Yes, Forks was my home, I knew that really, but now it was obvious. I would hold my memories from Phoenix and keep them with me always, just like I would when I moved from Forks, but right now, I had to make room for new ones, better ones. With the people I loved.

I looked out of the window again, _Goodbye Phoenix, goodbye_.

***

The snow had melted when we got back, which was a shame, but it was still raining. _Ah, good old Forks, never fail to deliver_. We got back to the Cullens house at about 10 p.m. Everyone was still up and Jasper and Rose were round as usual. Edward opened the front door and I couldn't help but smile at the familiar smell and sight. We put our bags downs and I turned to Edward,

"Home sweet home." I smiled standing up on my tip-toes so I could kiss him quickly. He took my hand and we walked into the living room where everyone was.

Nobody noticed us at first and they continued watching the television and talking and laughing. Ah, these were my friends, my best friends and I loved them so much. Then Jasper turned his head to scratch the back of his ear and caught sight of us,

"Oh, hey guys you're back! Didn't see you there... or hear you come in, what are you, spies or something?!" Everyone's heads turned to look at us and Alice jumped up,

"You're home! Oh my god, I missed you both so much! How was Phoenix, come come, tell us! Sit down, sit down, I wanna hear, Bella you better have pictures!"

Edward and I laughed and sat down on a sofa, telling stories of our time in Phoenix.

"I can't believe the whole towel thing Bella! That sounds so funny, why didn't anyone get a picture of that?!" Jasper laughed,

"I wish I saw Edward cry! I can't believe you made him cry, even if it was from laughter! I've never seen him cry and I'm his brother! Do you know how many times I've tried to make him cry?!" Emmett chuckled,

"And your dress, I wish someone got a picture of that!" Rose joined.

"Well let's see them! Wait, I'll go and get my laptop." Alice sprinted upstairs and came back down, plugging my camera into it so we could see the pictures on the screen.

We went through the ones from Christmas, and the ones of Edward, Phil, Renée and I. Alice just wanted to get to the party pictures and when we finally got to them she was more than satisfied,

"Oh my god Bella that dress on you! You looked amazing! Looking pretty good too Edward." Edward rolled his eyes as she flicked through more.

We told them all about my friends and Leo and Jacob seeing as he'd managed to slip into a few, "Edward, you punched him?! Oh dude, that's my brother." Emmett patted him on the back proudly and wiped away a fake tear.

We missed out the part following Jacob getting hit for obvious reasons... _yeah, MOVING ON_... the next few pictures were from today. We went through the baseball pictures and I told them about Edward being amazing at baseball and the season tickets, which Jasper and Emmett were more than thrilled about. There were a lot of pictures on the camera I didn't even know had been taken, my mom had obviously sneakily taken a few. There were loads of me snuggled up on the sofa with him and there were three that I really loved.

One was where we were sitting on the grass in the garden, shortly after coming back from practice, and I was sitting between Edwards legs his arms wrapped around my middle. I hadn't noticed at the time, I was laughing about something, my head was tilted to the side and my hair was tumbling down, but Edward was staring at me adoringly. I looked a bit crazy but he was looking at me like I was the most wonderful person in the whole entire world.

Another was where he'd flung me over his shoulder and I was dangling down. My hair again all over the place since I was upside down and I was trying to hold my dress from flying over my face, but you could see although I was horrified I was smiling and so was he. The next picture was where my dress actually had gone over my head, but I didn't find this one so funny despite everyone going into hysterics about it.

The third one, probably my favourite, was just where he'd put my down onto the sidewalk again and was holding my face and kissing me. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and I was with Edward. That was my favourite picture. My shifty mother had actually managed to capture some great moments I would have been unable to get myself, _you'll have to thank her for that._

When we got to that one, I looked up at Edward who was already smiling at me. I mouthed, 'I love you' and he kissed my forehead and encircled his arms around me from behind, pulling my closer to him. I crossed my arms on top of his and leaned back into him, letting him cuddle me.

_Mm, yeah... we need these anxieties sorting quickly, it's not fair denying this boy anything! So sort it._

_And I mean quick!_

_**...**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!**_** IF THIS WAS A BOOK, AFTER THE FIRST BIT I BET A WHOLE LOT OF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST THROWN IN DOWN AND HAD A SPAZ ATTACK. **

**Did the nervous twitches start when you found they DIDN'T HAVE SEX?! ON A SCALE OF 1 TO 10, HOW GUTTED ARE YOU?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 21 BLOODY CHAPTERS, AND STILL THEY HAVEN'T SEALED THE DEAL, WILL THE TORTURE NEVER END?! The answer my friends is yes, yes the torture shall end, and very soon as well. Really, very soon. I'm sorry to disappoint, I know you all wanted it, I know you all thought it was going to happen... but oh my god, I'm actually laughing, I wish I could see your faces!!!! **

**Aw, I'm sorry, but they were never going to have sex then in my mind, I've had it planned when they are for ages, basically since the Halloween chapter, so TENSION IS RISING TO A CRITICAL POINT(Seriously, poor Edward, I think he may just implode...). IT CAN'T GO ON FOR MUCH LONGER YOU GUYS, SO BREATHE A SIGH OF RELIEF AND DON'T LAY AN EGG!**

**BloodyPinkRose thinks that some readers may start to suffer from sexual frustration through reading after this chapter hahaahah! I thought that was funny... ;) **

**Anyway, so actually in this chapter... TENSION! I think that was kind of a biggy, so close, so close and yet, so far! Damn...**

**Bella calling Edward ginger!! Ahahahah!! I saw that on someone's profile under '10 ways to annoy Edward Cullen' it was... Ashley Cullen 8's profile (Yes, I actually read EVERYTHING on your profile haha!) so snaps for you for having it on there! And Bella and her sandwich eh eh eh. Naughty naughty Edward, but who can blame him, seriously! My friends are so funny when they're sexually frustrated so so funny, it's like, just don't brush past them otherwise you'll set them off haha! And they're always twitching when they are, they can't stop moving, it's annoying! LIKE OMG when you're in a exam and someone is tapping their foot. THAT IS SO FREAKIN' ANNOYING, it's like, hello, I need to finish this to the time limit and you're distracting me damnit!!**

**So, I figured why I keep falling asleep all the time, it's because I'm having a funny food week. If you know me in real life, which only one of you do, you'll probably know I have a really retarded relationship with food. And by retarded, I mean hardly existent. I'm so weird, I'll eat crap during the day, only bits though because I don't eat much, for like a week, and then I'll eat I dunno maybe a meal a day for a week, and then I'll go a week of hardly anything. I swear, it's not healthy, don't try it, I'm actually just so weird :| but I only eat when I'm hungry and generally speaking, I'm not hungry a lot of the time..**

**Geez, I need to go to the gym to get toned man! I'm just sort of slim at the moment, I want tonnage!**

**ENOUGH ABOUT ME, I SWEAR, MY AUTHOR NOTES ARE LONGER THAN SOME PEOPLE'S STORIES!! OH THE STORY OF MY LIFE! Back to this, the next chapter is basically a filler chapter, you might get what to if you think about where they are in the year... anyway, it's going to half a filler and half not a filler, if you get what I'm saying? Well, you'll see.**

**Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews and for reading this far! I'm so glad you're still with me! Loving the new readers/reviewers too! Welcome aboard friends! SO, REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED, WHAT YOU DIDN'T, WHAT YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR, ETC ETC, I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW REVIEW! I KNOW YOU PROBABLY HATE ME (HAHA!) BUT I HOPE WE CAN ALL MOVE FORWARD... IT'S COMING SOON, I SWEAR! Anyway, I love you all incredibly much, I mean I don't care that I don't have 1000000reviews, you guys are the best readers/reviewers everrr (although many reviews would be nice hah)**

**SO, I hope you are all well. It's nice some of you are talking to me through PM's too, I like talking to you :D OH, TWILIGHT IS OUT AND IT IS AWESOME, WE ALL KNEW THAT THOUGH DIDN'T WE. Also, I have created a kickass playlist on my IPod, seriously, the best thing I have ever done on it! I'm partying tonight woo, I don't have to worry about this now because it's done! I'll get the next chapter up A.S.A.P.! I'm going to go revise now...**

**So, thank you again!! Keep reading, I'll fix the nervous twitch soon, I promise you! Make sure you review! Love you all,**

**You know you love me**

**XO XO**

**(P.S. I love all the people who actually get that bit on the end, and who put the 'XO XO' on the end of their reviews, it's so cute haha!)**


	23. Give Me Time, Give Us A Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**YOU ALL KICKASS, SERIOUSLY, YOU ARE ALL SO FREAKING AWESOME I COULD CRY, I REACHED 20 REVIEWS ON ONE CHAPTER, WOO WOOOOOOOOOO SNAPS FOR EVERYONE! LETS DO IT AGAIN AGAIN!! I AM ON TOP OF THE WORLD HAHA! OK, SO THANK YOU ALL!! SPECIAL THANKS TO KMEM FOR JUST BEING SO FREAKING AWESOME EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER, YOU'RE REVIEWS ARE LIKE, I JUST LOVE YOU AHAHAH!**

**Ah, thank you Veronica! I love your reviews too, you seriously need to sign in though, I wanted to return the reply and it's like GUH, I can't! That goes for everyone else who isn't signed in, so thanks anyway! You know what, just because I haven't said your name, doesn't mean I don't love your reviews, I just love you all!**

**OK, FILLER CHAPTER, READ!... (p.s i was too excited to read through this so ignore any silly mistakes)  
**

**Chapter 23- Give Me Time, Give Us A Kiss**

**BPOV**

The last few days of December passed pretty quickly. When I came back from Arizona, I was pleasantly surprised to find Charlie had bought me a truck. I thought it was the best thing ever. Ok, it was all old Chevy and needed some TLC and I could see Edward and Alice didn't like it much, but I loved it, and it was mine. I finally had my own form of transport... other than my legs.

I hadn't really been taking much notice of dates recently so it was a shock when I finally looked at a calendar and saw that it was December 31st. Alice really wanted to go out for New Years, but after the whole excitement of Christmas and going back to Phoenix, I wasn't really up for doing anything, and the only party on was Jessica Stanley's and I _really_ didn't fancy going there and neither did Edward.

In the end, we decided on staying in at the Cullen household and counting down to the new year together, drinking some champagne, and just having a bit of fun. Carlisle and Esme had gone out to one of their friends parties so we had the house to ourselves, so we put Edwards iPod on the dock, his had the most extensive and best collection of music on it, and turned it up full blast and sang our hearts out.

When it actually came close to midnight, we turned on the T.V. watching all the celebrations going on in New York, and all the fireworks as we finally counted from ten to zero. Then we all cheered and hugged and kissed each other, calling up family members and other friends to wish them a happy new year as well.

We danced and sang a bit more after that, still drinking our champagne, which Alice had got a bit too happy on, and just generally enjoying each others company. I ended up falling asleep on top of Edward on the floor, we'd been dancing but I, being me, ended up tripping over my own feet falling down and bringing Edward with me.

We laughed and decided that actually the floor was really rather comfy. Because of where we had fallen, we could see clearly out of the glass wall at all the fireworks going into the sky behind the trees. So we just lay there taking pleasure in the scenery together, and I couldn't really remember when exactly, but I fell asleep, holding him close.

Now it was January and I was studying like a motherbitch for my SATs. In between all the studying and school, I hadn't really had much proper alone time with Edward, it seemed every time I saw him I was revising or I was too tired to be any good company.

Either that or he was at practise. Since returning from Phoenix, I'd convinced him to join the baseball team saying it was good for his college application, I could see he enjoyed it a lot and he was amazing at it, _just like everything else_. He said he didn't want to go alone, _aw!,_ so Alice convinced Jasper as well, and to be honest, the two of them were the saviours of the team.

It was pretty lame not having enough time, but I wanted to get good results, although I was beginning to miss Edward, even when I saw him everyday.

"Edward, stop trying to distract me! I've got to do this otherwise I swear I'm going to do absolutely shit."

I was lying on his bed with my books spread across the bed. He'd offered to help me study, and at first he had been, but now he had other plans, like tickling my feet.

I kicked them away from him which meant he only moved to my sides and began tickling there which was making me laugh and squirm even more than before, despite me now getting annoyed,

"Edward... seriously... no.... stop.... ha ha... I've got to get this... done, stop!" I said between laughing, _damn you for being ticklish! _I'm sorry!

He stopped tickling and smiled down at me as a lay underneath him. I sat up and pouted at him,

"You're supposed to be helping me!" I crawled back over to where my books were and tried to carry on from where I was,

"I was." He chuckled.

"Yeah you _were_, and then you stopped and started tickling me!" I turned my back to him and sat cross legged with a book, some paper and a pen and began scribbling down notes.

He fell back on the bed and sighed loudly, "But you know everything already!"

"No I don't which is why I'm studying, they're tomorrow! It's easy for you, you're probably going to get full marks without so much as looking at a book! Me, yeah well, I don't think so."

It really pissed me off that he was just sitting around not doing anything, he had been studying with me the first week but then he decided he couldn't possibly learn any more and stopped.

"Bella, you've been doing nothing but studying for nearly a month, I think you know enough."

"Well, I want to know more than 'enough', I want to get into a good school, I know you're pretty set on Dartmouth and you will get in, I just know it. Me, I'm not so sure where I want to go yet, so I need to be keeping my options open and my results high."

I frowned at the notes I was making. He kept on talking to me and I found I was writing down parts of our conversation instead of what I was supposed to be writing.

"But you will get into a good school, I know you will. Bella you're smart, you'll do fine, and if you don't, you can always do them again in March." _I don't want to do them again in March, once is bad enough!_

"Edward." I warned, erasing what I'd written to start over.

He sighed and then got off of the bed, "Fine."

He crossed the room to his bookshelf and scanned through books before picking one up, returning to the bed and began reading it. I looked at him and then shook my head turning back to my books and notes.

To be honest, I couldn't concentrate properly now. I don't know how he was doing it, but he was making me feel bad about not paying him much attention, now and for the past few weeks. He was just sitting there, propped against the headrest, reading his book quietly. _Like such a good, innocent boy, and then there's you being all mean and moody, boo!_

It was making me feel worse. I started tapping on the book with my pen but I couldn't remember what it was exactly I was writing.

"Oh for gods sake Edward." I threw my things down and turned to him, he looked up innocently from his book,

"What? I wasn't doing anything...?"

I pushed the books off the bed, onto the floor, and pushed out my bottom lip, "You're making me feel guilty."I crawled over to his side,

"How?" he put his book down slightly although he still held it in his hand.

"I don't know, you just are. You're just so damn lovely that I feel bad." I kissed his neck, "I haven't been paying you enough attention."

He shrugged, "I'm fine, if studying this much means you get the results you want then I think you should carry on." I groaned and rolled myself so I was sitting on top of him.

"You see, too damn lovely! Mm, well, I'm sorry." He smiled and put the book down on the bedside table,

"Shouldn't I be sorry? You were trying to work and I was trying to distract you..."

"Huh. Well... they are tomorrow morning, I guess I'm not really going to learn anything else now. I'm just kinda freaking a bit, I really want to do well and I don't want to have to do them over and over... Anyway, tomorrow night we should do something, like, I don't know, something."

I leant down so I was lying on top of him and he put his arm around me and started stroking my hair,

"Well actually, I think Alice was planning on stealing you away tomorrow night. She keeps going on about not seeing you, and me and the guys are going to Seattle for a home game anyway."

'The guys' that was Edwards new way of describing him, Jasper and Emmett. I thought it was funny, _Since they got these season tickets, there has been a serious bromance going on between these three..._

I sat up and turned my mouth, "Oh?" _Hm, well this works, I need to have a talk with Alice and Rose anyway. So we'll just have to make the most of him now then..._

I smiled and leant back down on him with my hands on his chest, quickly capturing his lips,

"Well, I guess I'll have to give you all my attention now to make up for the lack of, and also as my way of saying thank you for your wonderful tuition skills."

He smiled, "That's absolutely fine with me. You're very welcome."

"Good."

I kissed him again, this time he deepened the kiss and I was soon completely engrossed in it, so caught up in all of him. His feel, his smell, his touch, the sound of his breathing, everything. It felt like I hadn't kissed Edward in ages, and when I thought about it, I hadn't, not like this anyway. _Damn this test! At least after tomorrow morning, it's done for now and we have the rest of the weekend._

As much as I wanted to stay wrapped up with him, I had to pull away to breathe and so did he. I quickly moved on though, nipping at his neck as I trailed my hands around his body. He groaned and there was a small sort of growling sound coming from his chest. _Really Edward, a growl?...hm, that's interesting to know..._ I giggled lowly to myself and then began moving further down, kissing from his torso to just above his waist.

From where I was sitting on him, I could easily feel his arousal underneath me and I trailed my hand over the bulge in his jeans as a shifted myself further down his body so that I was kneeling between his legs. I bit my lip and looked up at him as I began unbuckling his belt,

"Oh god, Bella." He moaned quietly and closed his eyes,

I giggled and raised an eyebrow as he raised his hips so I could pull his jeans down, "Edward, I haven't even done anything yet."

"I know." He said breathlessly, "I just need you to touch me." A slow smile crossed my face. _Geez, he sounds so hot when he says that._

I hadn't touched him, well, in this way, in ages. I mean, I did when we were at the party, but that was cut short and before that, he'd done stuff to me, but not me to him. So to be fair, he probably was dying inside. _Oh, my poor baby, I really haven't been giving you enough attention._

I leaned up to kiss him tenderly and then returned to my position, hooking my fingers over the top of his boxers, kissing the newly revealed areas as I slowly pulled them down. He groaned, probably in both pleasure and annoyance that I was being so slow, I know he'd had to wait already, I was just being evil.

As I pulled them down further, his large erection soon sprung out from it's confinement and I kissed the tip as I completely removed the boxers. He sighed and I licked my lips, then bit them and smiled, taking hold of him with one hand and licking his whole length. He pushed himself up on the bed so he was sitting further up. I looked up at him and smiled, sitting up and taking a hair band from my wrist to tie my hair back, it really pissed me off having to hold it back.

"Don't tie it up." Edward gasped suddenly, I dropped my hands from my hair and frowned,

"I don't like it getting in my face though, and I don't like having to use one hand to hold it back."

"I'll hold it back for you." I looked at him for a while and then smiled and shrugged,

"Ok." If Edward wanted to hold my hair back then he could hold my hair back, it meant I had another free hand.

I ran my hand through and then lowered myself so I could take as much of him in my mouth as possible. _It would be a whole lot easier if he wasn't so freakin' big!_ Edward held my hair and stroked it as I began moving up and down. I kept a hand moving on the parts I couldn't fit in which kept him moaning and growing ever harder in my mouth.

I knew he'd be getting pretty close soon, so I lowered my mouth even more on him so I took him right to the back of my throat which got a slight reaction from my gagging reflexes but caused Edward to moan my name loudly,

"Ah shit, Bella!" I smiled and continued.

With my other hand I started massaging his balls which only made him squirm and grip tightly to my hair with one hand and to the bed sheets with the other. He was really close now, so I increased my speed and began slightly sucking him as well which got a few loud moans and more squirms.

I took him out of my mouth and but continued sliding one hand up and down his length, "Edward you need to stop moving so much."

He bit his lip, "Sorry...love..." he gasped, I had to laugh internally as I watched his face, he looked like he was trying so hard to keep his composure, _why doesn't he just let go?_

As I kept my hand moving, I moved down to his balls and began sucking them,

"Fuck! Ah, Bella, I'm going to... come... in a m-m-minute."

I don't think he or I would really appreciate having to clean the mess off of his bed sheets, so I kissed his balls before flicking the tip of his length with my tongue and again taking him in my mouth. My timing was pretty good seeing as almost as soon as I did he moaned my name loudly and shook as his warm juices came trickling down my throat, _a minute my ass_.

I looked up at him as he came and his face honestly looked so gorgeous, slightly flushed. He closed his eyes but when he opened them again they sparkled a bright green. I had to look away from them, getting dazzled right now would just be awkward. _Ha, can you just imagine you gawping up at him with his dick still in your mouth, smoooooooth. _

He let go of my hair and I sat up on my knees properly and ran my hand through. Then I looked at his face and smiled as I pulled his boxers back up but left his jeans. Then I scrambled up his body and kissed him.

"Mm, Bella, you're amazing." He said against my lips, I giggled and kissed him again, he wrapped his arms around me, "I just want to hold you here with me forever."

"Well you can... or at least until I've got to go home, which is pretty soon." There was a knock at the door, "Or until someone knocks at the door." I rolled off of him and h began pulling up his jeans and buckling his belt.

"I didn't hear anyone coming up the stairs, maybe it's Alice... no she would be screaming through the door. Hm, Esme's out and so is everyone else... except... oh..."

I looked at him confused and then wondered over to his couch and picked up the music magazine sitting there.

"Come in." Edward said once he'd sorted his jeans.

The door opened and Carlisle stepped in. _Carlisle's home? I thought he works Friday nights?_

He looked over at me and smiled warmly, "Hi Bella, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine thank you, and yourself?"

"I am very well, thank you for asking." I smiled and then Edward looked at him slightly uneasily, _what's up with him?_

"Did you just get in from work, I thought you were on the night shift?"

"Apparently everything's pretty slow at the hospital so I'm not needed at the moment, I've been working from home..."

"Oh..." I looked between Edward and Carlisle, _hey, what's this, is Edward blushing?! That is definitely blush, he's blushing! Wait, why is he blushing?_

I let the clogs in my brain slowly start moving round and then I realised. Carlisle was working from home. Carlisle worked in his study. Carlisle's study was next door to Edwards room. I had just a few moments ago been pleasuring Edward in Edwards room. And Carlisle was in the room next door...

_He's never been in there when we were in though... Oh god, he could blatantly hear through the wall, that's why Edward's blushing because he was so damn loud! Oh god, but he was only loud because of me... oh cringe!_

I blushed as well and started flicking through the magazine pretending nothing was going on.

"Edward, could I please have a word?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him,

"Can't you just say whatever it is now, I'm sure Bella won't mind." Carlisle looked over at me and then back to Edward and sighed,

"Well ok, I guess it involves the both of you anyway..." He cleared his throat and began,

"Well I see, and _hear_, that you and Bella are getting pretty serious now and no doubt you'll be moving forward in your relationship..."

_OH NO, I AM NOT BEING HERE FOR THIS! HELL NO! NO NO NO! AND TO HEAR IT FROM CARLISLE?! I'M SORRY, NO WAY, I'LL JUST BE TOO EMBARRASSED!_

I stood up and looked at my wrist even though I didn't wear a watch, "Well would you look at the time! I have to go, Charlie said I have to be home now. So, I'll um, call you later Edward... uh, bye Carlisle."

I gathered my things and hurried out of the room, turning to see Edward was staring at me in a 'save me' sort of way, I stuck out my bottom lip and mouthed 'sorry' before shutting the door quietly behind me. _I'm sorry, but that would have just been too awkward for my liking. I'm sure Edward can pass on the message... ah poor Edward, shame on him, I, on the other hand, am free! Ha ha!_

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe Bella had just managed to get out of this and just left me standing here like a melon._ Great, this is just great. The sex talk._ I sighed, _well, at least Carlisle wouldn't lay it on too thick, I mean he is a doctor and he probably had the same one with Emmett, he didn't seem to be scarred by it..._

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out to read the message I'd just received from Bella:

_HAHAHA! I'm sorry, I was not about to hang around for that! Oh baby, have fun with you're little 'talk', don't hate me! I'll call you later so I can laugh at you, I love you xoxo_

I sighed again and text back '_Thanks_'. Then put it away in my pocket and turned back to Carlisle who was now sitting on the couch where Bella had previously been. I decided to sit on the end of my bed.

"So, I'm going to make this short and to the point. Sex is basically what I came to talk to you about. I'm pretty sure you're already clued up, but I have to check, as a doctor and as your father. It sounds as if you two are already dealing with oral sex, I just have to make sure you're going to be responsible before taking the next step."

CRINGE.

**BPOV**

I smiled to myself as I parked my truck outside my house and walked to the front door. Poor Edward indeed, but I couldn't help but laugh at him, what a shame, what a shame. It made me laugh even more when he text me back with '_Thanks_'. That's it, nothing more, nothing less, just '_Thanks_'.

I turned the key in the door and hung my coat up on a hanger,

"Dad, I'm home." I called,

"You're early, I thought you might be home a bit later than this." He was sitting in the living room but the T.V was off which was weird, he must have been thinking about something...

"Yeah, well..." I headed for the stairs.

"Uh, Bella, can I talk to you real quick." _What does he want to talk about? Any talking for long periods of time with Charlie is just awkward._

"Yeah, uh, sure." I walked into the living room and sat my things down on my lap. Charlie was shifting in his seat and twiddling his thumbs like he had to say something he really didn't want to say.

"So.... you and Edward."

"Yeah... me and Edward?"

"Ok, Bells, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I, uh, as your father and since you're living with me, I kinda have to do this. And I don't want to probably as much as you don't want to hear it, but as I responsible parent I feel I must."

_Sweet Jesus, no._

"Yeah, so , uh, I've got to talk about .... uh, sex. Make sure you're safe... and everything... not that I know you've done it... but uh... yeah."

_YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME._

**EPOV**

"So you're not a virgin then?" I shook my head,

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is Bella?" Ah, she'd probably hate me saying but what could I do?

"Yeah, so we're not rushing anything..."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea, you shouldn't do anything until your both ready, and whilst you may have some _experience_, she does not, so."

There was silence. I mean, I could talk to my dad about pretty much everything, I could probably talk to him about actually having sex and ask him for advice or whatever, but this, this was weird and awkward. I was talking to Dr Cullen here, not my dad.

"Did you use protection the first time?"

"Yes..."

"Good, it's the only way to fully protect yourself against any sexually transmitted diseases or infections. You should always use some form of protection so reduce the chances of infection and/or pregnancy." I nodded, _I know all this, hello, but I guess it's just procedure._

He nodded and there was again silence. _Ugh, here's me having to suffer through this, and I bet Bella is laughing at me, happily reading a book maybe, getting something to eat, talking to friends. This is so not fair._

**BPOV**

I was seriously on the verge of suicide.

"No dad I haven't had sex before ok, I'm still a virgin. I don't know if or when Edward and I will have sex but it will be when we're both ready and we'll be using protection and we'll be responsible. I'm not stupid and neither is he, I'm not going to go and get myself pregnant or anything stupid like that. So please, can I go, there is nothing more to say, really."

"Uh, well, I guess... I'm just being the responsible parent here Bells. To be honest I don't really want to know what you and Edward... get up to. But uh... when it happens, just make sure you... you know, you're uh... safe."

_I can't believe this is even happening, after I just took the piss out of Edward as well. Trust my bloody luck. This is clearly karma biting me in the ass. But there is no way his talk with Carlisle could be anywhere near as cringe worthy as this talk with Charlie is. I just want to get out of here, oh my god, oh my godddddddd._

We just sat there for a while, I looked out of the window and then at the clock wondering if he was going to say anything more and whether Edward had finished with his ordeal.

"I know this is awkward... you're just growing up so fast and.... yeah. Uh, so you haven't done anything then?"

"DAD. Seriously... I've told you already.... and uh, yeah. Can I go please." He turned his mouth,

"Mm.. yeah... I guess. Just you know... yeah." I got up,

"Yeah... thanks... I guess... uh, goodnight."

"Yeah, uh, night." I rushed up the stairs to my room and shut the door, dropping my bag on the floor and sat on my bed.

That so didn't just happen. My phone buzzed and I took it out and looked at it, it was a message from Edward:

_Well, that was pretty awkward... you can call me now if you want. I love you x_

Great, call him and do what, have it all turned on me? Once I say the same thing happened when I got home, he'll know it was a hundred times worse than anything he went through. I was supposed to be laughing at him, not him at me! God damnit! I'm starting to see a bit of a pattern here in my life... sigh.

***

I didn't call Edward, in the end he called me, and when I told him what happened he laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed and then I hung up on him. Then he called me back a hundred times and I didn't pick it up until the 101st. He laughed at me some more and I threatened to hang up on him again, so he stopped after a few more chuckles.

The next morning we all went to school and did our SATs, and they actually went well! I was so glad it was done. It meant I could focus on everything else again and go back to normal. I mean I hated studying, _who actually likes it though?!_ 'The guys' were already making use of their season tickets and had gone straight from school up to Seattle to see the Mariners play a home game against the Blue Jays.

So Rose, Alice and I spent most of the day slumped on the sofa's in the living room doing a whole loads of nothing. Alice soon got bored of this though and we ended up at the spa for some pampering, which I appreciated very much. I'd grown so tense over the last month with all the work I was doing, it was nice to just relax.

By the time we got home we decided on putting our pyjama's on even though it was still early evening and watch a load chick flicks seeing as the boys weren't around to complain, not that Emmett would.

"So what are we going to watch?" I jumped on the sofa with a large bowl of popcorn and crossed my legs.

"Ok, how about 10 Things I hate About You and Pretty Woman? " Rosalie asked, picking up the two DVD's.

"We really need a third one." I said, putting my hand into the popcorn and stuffing a load into my mouth.

"The Devil Wears Prada! I love that film so much!" Alice almost sang, jumping out of the kitchen with another bowl of popcorn and a bowl of marshmallows.

We moved the coffee table so that it wasn't in the centre of the room and got as many pillows and duvets and cushions we could find and put them all on the floor and made ourselves comfortable.

"Ok, which one first?" Rosalie pondered holding the three in her hand, "Hm, 10 Things I Hate About You I think."

"Oh Heath Ledger! God rest his soul. He was too good looking to die so early." Alice cried shaking her head,

"Yeah, he was too good an actor as well, I mean him playing The Joker in Batman. Well, it was an outstanding last performance if you ask me."

"He was still so young as well... makes you think doesn't it." I added. We all sighed as the movie started, all three of us wrapped up in our duvets.

We carried on watching and seeing the main characters fall increasingly in love with each other and then not get together even when they were supposed to and then finally got together.

"Don't you just hate when it looks like they're going to get together, and then they don't and then they do and then they break up and then they get back together. It's just like, I don't care for this, just have sex damnit!" Alice said hitting a pillow.

"Yeah, read this book once, about this girl and a vampire, I know, you're thinking vampires, what the hell. But it was actually good, anyway so there was so much sexual tension in some bits and then in the end, they missed out the sex scene! I swear, I almost self combusted I was that pissed!" Rosalie shook her head and then reached into a bowl of popcorn.

Ugh, sex... well, I guess since it had been brought up I might as well get this over and done with, I mean the sooner the better right?

"Um, you guys can I ask you something...?" They both turned to me,

"Yeah, go right ahead." Rose smiled,

"WAIT! I wanna go get some chocolate, just hold on one second..." Alice dashed out to the kitchen and then returned, "I'm going to get so damn fat one of these days... anyway, what did you want to ask Bella?"

I pulled a pillow closer to me, and then smashed my face into it, "Oh my god, you are going to think I am so stupid."

I felt rose put her hand on my back, "Bella what is it?"

I sighed and then looked up at them, Alice just looked confused whilst rose looked worried.

"Don't worry it's nothing terrible... well it is if you're me, ugh..." I fidgeted around uncomfortably, "Ok, ok, ok, ok. I just need to say it so it's done, but it's so stupid and oh my god you're going to think I'm such a loser..."

"Oh for gods sake Bella, say it already!" Alice sighed, I bit my lip and then sighed and started again,

"Ok, so you know that party Edward and I went to when we were in Phoenix?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, well, I didn't tell you everything that happened because.. well, because... It was just lame, and embarrassing." I frowned and looked down at my fingers. It was lame, lame to the max! Stupid Jacob, such a douche bag.

"Riiight... so what happened that you didn't tell us?" Rose raised an eyebrow, Alice's eyes were wide with excitement as to what I might say, I looked at her and twisted my mouth, then she waved her hand at me,

"Go on, say it, what happened, keep going, don't stop until you've said it all!" I sighed, again.

"Ok, well, the bit I didn't tell you was that me and Edward... well, we nearly had sex. Nearly, we were going to and everything and then... and then bloody Jacob and Leah kinda beat us to it and ruined the mood... and I suppose we could have just done it anyway, but the mood was ruined and then I realised like... I didn't know what to expect. I had questions that hadn't been answered and I dunno, I just couldn't do it..."

They both raised their eyebrows, "Wow... right, well, uh, what were your questions?" Rose asked,

"Oh my god, I can't believe you nearly had sex!! Why didn't you tell me this Bella?! I hate being left out of the loop!" Alice wailed, hitting me with a pillow.

"Well no-one was really in the loop... only Edward and I know... and my questions. Oh god, they're so stupid, I don't want to say them out loud but I'm seriously not going to move forward if I don't..."

I closed my eyes and breathed in, _come on Bella, once these are sorted, we can move on! And Edward can move in... if you get what I mean eh eh eh._

"Ok... one, does it hurt, the first time I mean?"

Rose looked up as she thought, "Mmm, I think it did, a bit, I bled a bit after, I remember that, not much though."

"Oh, it didn't hurt me, it kinda felt weird at first I suppose, I wouldn't say uncomfortable but I had to get used to the feel... I didn't bleed though."

"Ok, well that sorta answers another question then..."

Alice smiled and hugged me, "Oh Bella, seriously you're freaking out over nothing."

"I'm not freaking out..." She pulled back and looked at me in disbelief, "I'm not!" I said again, "I'm just... I don't know, I mean I think we're ready to you know... move to the next step, but I just don't want to mess it up."

"Seriously, Bella, you'll be fine, in fact I'm pretty sure you'll be more than fine once you've done it. Honestly, it's like, the best thing ever, once you've done it, you wonder how you've managed to survive your whole life without it." Rosalie giggled and Alice rolled her eyes,

"Which is probably why you and Emmett are constantly at it like rabbits then." Alice pointed at herself, "Yeah, next door, thank you." Rose and I laughed,

"It's not funny, some nights I actually like to _sleep_." Alice narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh my god it's going to be terrible on valentines day! Actually Jasper and I will most probably spending a lot of time indoors... oh no wait! It's Laurent and Irina's wedding! Oh my god, I almost forgot, how the hell did I forget? I've had my dress for ages!"

I'd totally forgotten about the wedding as well. And on valentines day, that was sweet I suppose. It hadn't really been brought up though since we were in L.A, Edward spoke of it briefly, so I didn't know much about what was happening, all I knew was Irina was a cousin of Alice, Edward and Emmett.

"Where is it?" I asked Alice,

"New York! Woo, I cannot wait! Oh and I heard you got over your fear of flights, so that shouldn't be a problem anymore." She smiled widely.

New York?! New-frikkin-York. I'd never been there but who didn't know the stories eh, the Big Apple, the city that never sleeps. New York, I was going to New York. This was awesome.

"Wow! Oh wow!" That's all I could say. New York. And it was only in a couple of weeks. Woo! Things are looking up!

And oh my god, this meant I'd have to meet more of the Cullen family. Like their Grandmother. I'd heard she was quite hard to please but took an immediate liking to Jasper and Rose... _what if she hates me?! Oh man..._ Alice had said that Edward was her favourite though so surely she'd like me for being with him... _or maybe hate you even more because you're not good enough..._

"Oh, yeah about the wedding, I've got some kinda bad news... yeah, turns out Tanya's really good friends with Irina. Like best friends. So, she's going to be there... she's actually the maid of honour. They met at college because you know, they're both in New York, so yeah..."

_Oh fuck a duck. Is she kidding?! Please say she's kidding?! I was under the pretence I would never have to see her again... grrrrreat._

So, I'd gotten over one anxiety just to be introduced to another. Fun times. This god damn wedding. The good news was it was in New York. Wow, New York.

Alice looked at me, a clear expression of disapproval on her face, and then looked at Rosalie,

"Oh Rose are you joking?! I mean no offence to you, she's you're sister, I'm sorry, but what the fuck?! You'd better make sure she doesn't do anything, you know, Tanya like."

Rose nodded, "I'll try, I'll try. I don't think she'll be trying anything though, not how she is at the moment. It's so funny it's not funny at all." She snorted and shook her head,

Alice and I looked at each other confused and then back at Rose, "Rose what are you talking about?" I asked.

She carried on shaking her head, "Well you know at Christmas, when my parents had to go down there? Yeah well... you know what, it's so stupid, I'm not even going to tell you. But you'll see, at the wedding I'm sure." She stopped and thought,

"Yeah, you'll definitely see." She snorted again although whatever it was she was on about, she clearly didn't actually find funny.

"Ok?.. Oh oh, it' s just getting to the good bit where she reads her poem about the ten things she hates about him, oh my god, it's so cute!" We all turned back to the T.V and finished watching the movie.

After that had finished, we put on The Devil Wears Prada which Alice gave a running commentary for. I thought it was actually quite helpful and she pointed out all the clothing she had and what season it was and what designer, and how this bit totally wouldn't happen, and how we should all go to Paris, and how she would have never given up that job.

By the time that was finished, it was quite late and we'd absolutely stuffed ourselves silly with the amount of crap we'd eaten.

"I'm never eating marshmallows again, they are my biggest downfall!" I announced, collapsing on the floor amongst the pillows and duvets, falling on top of Alice.

"Ah, Bella... hey, I'm under here you know!" She called out as she struggled underneath me. I laughed, and rolled off of her,

"Geez, I thought I'd never see light again!" She put her hand to her chest and took deep breaths,

"Ali you are such a drama queen!" I giggled and she looked at me furrowing her eyebrows a bit,

"Hey, Edward used to call me that when we were younger... ha."

"Oh... well, I don't really know where that came from, I just sort of, uh, said it, I guess... I mean, I'll stop." She wrapped her hands around my side and pulled me to the floor with her,

"No, I like it! I don't know why he stopped calling me it... ah Bella you're so funny." She giggled and hugged me and I hugged her back.

Rose had put the next DVD on now and the beginning credits were starting, "Hey, make some room for me, I don't want to be missed out, share the love!"

We giggled and all cuddled up with our duvets and watched the film although I only made it to 15 minutes after the start of the film before I'd fallen asleep.

**EPOV**

"Dude, that was an awesome game!"

"I know, talk about on the edge of your seat! It was so close, but of course, we pulled through, hell yes!" Emmett and Jasper high-fived each other as we stepped into the house.

We'd gotten back later than expected because of traffic and the house was oddly quiet other than a small background noise that sounded like talking. We quietly shut the door and saw flickering light coming from the living room, so we slowly made our way to the door. It was the T.V., it had been left on, which was odd, because I don't think it had ever been left on, other than when Emmett fell asleep in front of it...

I sighed and walked forward to turn it off when I saw the coffee table had been moved and there was a large white heap of duvets that had replaced it. Looking closer at the heap I saw three bodies cuddled together. I smiled and gestured for Emmett and Jasper to come over quietly.

"Aw! Look at my Rosie, isn't she cute!" I wasn't looking at Rose or Alice, I was looking at Bella, because she gave adorable a whole new name being snuggled up between the other two.

"And Alice... what do we do, should we move them?" Jasper walked over to the T.V and turned it off jut as Emmett turned on a small lamp.

I shook my head, "No, I think we'll disrupt them if we do, I guess we just leave them. They look pretty comfortable."

Although tempting it was to sweep up Bella and whisk her off to my room. I would much rather her sleeping beside me than on the floor, but moving her would probably just ruin it. I went over and kissed her on the head as we turned off the lamp and went to go upstairs. Jasper and I were already half way up but Emmett was still standing there.

"Emmett, come on."

"Ow, but what if they get cold, Rose hates the cold." He pouted as he watched Rosalie, I turned to him and shook my head,

"Emmett they look pretty warm and cosy there, and it never really gets very cold in the house anyway." He sighed and then turned around to go up the stairs,

"I guess you're right..."

Maybe I should bring down another duvet later, just in case...

***

February 13th, we'd just landed in New York, it was pretty late in the night but we had to get here a day early for the wedding just so we weren't late or rushing around. It was just as cold here than it was in forks and I was glad I was wearing a scarf, however Bella was not.

"Bella, I told you it would be cold!" Alice said putting on some leather gloves,

"I know, I had one, I must of put it down... guh!" I shook my head and took off my scarf and wrapped it around her.

"You're so silly. Have you got gloves?" She nodded her head and pulled out her mittens, I took them from her and put them on her cold hands, rubbing them together in between my hands to get them warm again. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Ok, limo's here, everyone get in and out of the cold!" Carlisle ushered us all into the limo, which Bella looked at in disbelief and then shook her head and smiled before she got in, and soon we were speeding away down the road.

I'd been to New York numerous times, but Bella had not and she watched out of the window in awe at the busy streets and bright lights, even at this time of the night the city was wide awake.

"Oh wow." She whispered as the gawked at the scene outside the window. Everyone else was looking out as well but I don't think the shared the same appreciation as she did.

"This is amazing. This is like everything you think it's going to be, it's that and then a hundred times better." I chuckled and kissed her neck,

"A lot like you then." She turned to look at me and smiled, I nestled my head in the crook of her neck and she turned back to look out again.

"I'm so tired!" Alice moaned, "It's cold, it's dark, I'm hungry and tired! The only good thing right now is that we're in New York so I can do some serious shopping!"

"Well, we're nearly there darling, don't worry." Esme patted her on the leg and she huffed.

Hm, Alice was lucky our mother was so lovely and kind, if it was me, I would have told her to shut the hell up, in fact I was tempted to. I honestly didn't understand how Jasper coped sometimes, he was always so calm and patient with her and she was always so whiney and annoying. _That there, that's love_. I laughed to myself.

Shortly after we did pull up outside the hotel and the driver opened the door for us all to get out.

"Finally! I need to use the bathroom!"

"Alice, shut up with the whining, seriously!" Alice pouted and crossed her arms. Well if Emmett hadn't of said it, I would.

"Now, now, I think you're all old enough not to start fighting now." I took Bella's hand as some of the staff came out to take our bags for us.

She looked up at the sign above us and then in through the glass doors and her mouth literally dropped to the floor, "Four Seasons, we're staying at the Four Seasons Hotel?"

"Yep, I love this hotel, Jasper and I stayed here with our parents when we came to New York. It's pretty nice. This is where the wedding is anyway, so we kinda have to be here." Rose untied the scarf from her neck and linked Emmett's arm as they walked in.

Bella just nodded in some kind of daze, "Pretty nice, right." Then she yawned. I smiled at her and kissed her hand,

"Come on love, we have to get our rooms." We followed everyone else inside to get our room keys, there was a bit of a scuffle over who got what room, but we decided they were all the same so we should just take a key. Which we did and then headed upstairs to where I bags had already been put.

Bella seemed to be half asleep as we took the elevator up, she was holding and leaning on my arm, and I could feel her getting heavier and then she'd snap up and stand straight again and then slump down on me again.

We all headed to our rooms and I put the key in ours and lead her in,

"Oh no, I want to appreciate everything but I am just so tired.." She yawned, I went over and kissed her quickly,

"Darling you have tomorrow and the next day to appreciate everything, it's ok." She smiled sleepily and then wandered over to where her bag was and began digging through for her pyjama's.

When she found them she easily pulled off her top half of clothing and replaced them with her tank top, undoing her bra from underneath then throwing it in the bag. It was her bottom half she was struggling with.

She fell on the bed and started trying to get her jeans off which was rather amusing to watch because she was clearly just too tired to function properly that she spent about 5 minutes tugging on the button before just giving up and slumping down,

"I can't do it!" She whined. I laughed and then walked over to her and undid her button and zipper and pulled her jeans down her legs. Her lovely, lovely, long, delicate, smooth, beautiful legs... _yeah Edward, she's half asleep so just calm yourself down._

I took the shorts from her hand and slid them up. When I was done she sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Thank you." She whispered.

I pulled her legs up so I was carrying her, pulled back the covers and lay her down, tucking her in again. She smiled as she snuggled herself in,

"Aw, I feel like a little kid again, being tucked in." I chuckled and kissed her head,

"Night, Night my love."

"Sleep tight." She added sleepily and yawned,

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Sleep as snug as a bug in a rug." She smiled and sighed before slowly drifting off into her dream world. I could only hope I was there with her.

I sat and watched her for a while, stroking her hair, before I got up and changed myself. Once I was changed I went into the bathroom to wash my face. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while and then picked up a towel and dried myself. I walked out and looked over at Bella sleeping peacefully in the king size bed.

Tomorrow, February 14th. The day of the wedding. _Valentines day_.

**FVW;FHVCDWSHVP'DJWSVP'DJVG'JWSVGORDWJGVO'RJEIGJ HWJGV;OFJHBOIVGFJBLVJ IOKWBH;OVH;JHB OK, OK, THEY'RE IN NEW YORK FOR THE WEDDING. AND VALENTINES DAY. WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE. **

**I didn't describe the hotel properly then but I will, I want to do it from Bella's point of view though because I think she'll take more notice but she was too sleepy to do so then, so... and anyway, that room won't matter so much but you'll see what's going to happen next chapter...**

**UM, so Bella's got to impress Grandma Cullen... and hahaha! THE AWKWARD SEX TALKS AT THE BEGINNING, AWKWAAAAAAAAARD!! OK YOU GUYS, I WANT MORE THAN 20 REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER, COME ON, MAKE IT HAPPEN AND I PROMISE YOU, NEXT CHAPTER WILL ROCK YOUR LITTLE COTTON SOCKS (oh god I hate when people say that... ah well) ANYWAY, BELLA IS OVER HER ANXIETIES NOW, ISH, I SUPPOSE, HALLELUJAH!!  
**

**THIS IS ALL IN CAPITAL LETTERS, THAT'S HOW EXCITED I AM!! YOU HEAR!! EXCITED!! VALENTINES DAY!! WEDDING!! EDWARD!! BELLA!! TANYA!! (OH YEAH WHATS UP WITH TANYA HMM... WE SHALL SEE) ANYWAY, I WANNA HEAR YA! I CHECKED MY STATS TODAY AND IF I GOT AS MANY REVIEWS AS I DID PEOPLE READING THIS, I WOULD HAVE THOUSANDS!!! SO, GET TO IT MOTHERFLUFFERS!! I LOVE YOU ALL, INCREDIBLY MUCH AT THE MOMENT, SO LET ME RIDE MY WAVE OF HAPPINESS, IT FEELS GOOD! MWAH MWAH MWAH, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME,**

**XO XO**

**(P.S. THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE LONG...)  
**


	24. Give Me Heart and Give Me Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**JESUS CHRIST. THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER. AND ALL OF MY CHAPTERS ARE PRETTY LONG, BUT THIS IS LONG, SO GET COMFY! I'm sorry I didn't reply to any reviews, I was so busy trying to finish this like a motherbitch! But I would like to say thank you all very very much, you are an awesome bunch of people!! NO JOKES!! WE GOT OVER 20 REVIEWS!!! WEHEY!! THANKS TO ALL THE NEW REVIEWERS TOO! AND TO ALL OF THOSE WHO ARE PRETTY CONSISTENT, I LOVE YOU LOTS!**

**OK, this is going to take you long enough...**

**Chapter 24- Give Me Heart And Give Me Soul**

**BPOV**

I woke up to a knock at the door. At first I didn't know if I was still dreaming but then I heard it again and sat up in the bed. I was just about to get out when I stopped and looked around the room. First of all I hadn't been fully aware of the room I was in yesterday night, I was just too tired to take any notice but looking around now made me fell uncoordinated and that was weird. Second, Edward wasn't here. _Ah, where is he? And who is at the bloody door... should I open it, should I not, should I open it, should I not... oh for gods sake, I'll open it._

I slid out of the large bed and looked around again as I made my way to the door. As I opened it I saw two men standing there, one with a silver platter and a lid on it, the other standing next to a trolley with cups and various jugs of juices and kettles for tea and coffee,

"Miss Isabella Swan?"

"Um, yes..." I ran my hand through my hair, _oh geez, I didn't look in the mirror, I bet I look like a tramp, sad times._

"We have your breakfast here, asked to be sent up by a Mr Edward Cullen. May we come in?" _Ah, Edward, where is he?_

I moved out of the way of the door so they could walk in, "Um, yes, sure." They came in and placed the tray on a glass dining table that was next to the large window and poured some orange juice and coffee.

"Thank you." I smiled and they both smiled back,

"You are very welcome, Mademoiselle. Enjoy your breakfast, you can make a call down to reception if you need anything else." The first one nodded his head and they swiftly left the room.

I moved over to the tray and lifted the lid to see a delicious, hot breakfast underneath. There was also a rose next to the plate and a folded over piece of paper with '_Bella_' on the front in what I recognised to be Edwards handwriting. I looked at it and then looked out at the New York skyline that was visible

I picked up a piece of toast and started nibbling on it as I picked up the rose and smelt it. I was never really bothered by the smell of flowers, it just seemed automatic to pick one up and smell it, but this rose smelt lovely. It was a deep blood red and had a gorgeous aroma that was tantalising, sweet and rich yet not sickly so and yet it also had a fresh scent about it, like it had just been picked from a rose garden.

I opened the piece of paper and began to read:

_I've heard that apparently Inuit's have fifty two different words for snow because it's so special to them, so I tried to think of fifty two words for you to show how special you are to me. I could easily come up with about thirty but then I began to repeat myself and it all seemed to lose its charm. _

I laughed quietly to myself,

_And then I realised that actually there are only three words I need to show you how special you are to me. Three. And some how, these three words hold more significance than anything else I can ever say. I can extend them, I can abbreviate them , I could probably change the structure and yet the meaning remains the same. I love you. More than that, I am absolutely infatuated with you. _

_Never before have I held one single person in such high regards, never have I felt I could and would do anything if it meant that one person could be happy. But for you I would. I will do anything if it means I can see you smile, hear your laugh, see your beautiful face everyday for the rest of eternity._

_If I can hold you forever, if I should always have your heart and you mine. Because Isabella Marie Swan, I am completely devoted to you. I will follow you to the end of this earth and back just to have your love. Just to have you, because you are all I need. _

_Edward, _

_X_

I put the toast back down on the plate of food and stared at the paper in my hands. The fact my eyes were welling up meant I couldn't read it properly anymore so I just held the paper close to my heart and sighed. I didn't know where Edward was, but I wanted him here with me at this moment, just so I could tell him how much I loved him.

And just as I thought it, two arms came from around my sides and encircled me in their tight hold,

"Good morning my love." I had my back to the door so I hadn't seen him come in, but he was here now and I was in his arms and I didn't want to leave.

I turned around and put my hands on his face, kissing his affectionately,

"Edward, this letter... I'm keeping it with all my good things... forever. I love you, I love you so much. Thank you."

He grinned, "Well, I'm glad you liked it. But that only shows a portion of how much I love you, darling. Only a small portion." I smiled up at him and put my hands under my eyes to stop myself from tearing up again,

"Oh god, Edward, you make so emotional!" I laughed and then sniffed. He looked at the watch on his wrist,

"You should really hurry and eat your breakfast, it's already 10:25 and I know the ceremony doesn't start until 2, but you have to get ready and everything."

I nodded as I turned back to my food, I picked up the cutlery and began eating as he sat next to me and watched me eating, "Have you already eaten?" I asked as I put the fork into my mouth.

Edward smiled and shook his head, "I'm fine." I stopped eating and frowned at him,

"Edward don't be ridiculous, you can have some of mine, it's not like I'll be able to finish this all anyway." I put some food onto a fork and after he told me again that he was fine and I should eat it, he finally gave in and let me feed him.

"Where did you go this morning? I woke up and you weren't there..." I took another mouthful of my bacon and looked at him,

"I had to go and sort something out downstairs, just meeting some family and things, you'll see them soon enough. I decided to send you some breakfast since I was up and I thought you would be soon, I hope they didn't wake you?"

"No, I was already up." I lied. _Yes they did wake me, they woke me up from the lovely dreams I was having, sigh._

We sat for a about 20 minutes talking and eating, looking out at the beautiful view of New York city. All the tall building, the billboards, the cars whizzing by, the people looked tiny because we were quite high up. It was sunny but Edward said that at one point he'd been standing near the entrance downstairs, and it was actually freezing outside.

He stood up and brushed himself down,

"I'm going to get my suit out, I'm getting dressed in Emmett and Roses room and I think you're supposed to be going to wherever Alice is which I'm guessing is hers and Jaspers room. No doubt we'll be waiting hours for you three, so I don't want to rush you but..."

I made circular movements in the air as I swallowed the last of my apple, as if it was actually going to speed me up, and then I stood up,

"Ok, I'm finished, I'm done, let's go and get ready then." I skipped over to Edward and leaned on his chest as I kissed him quickly and smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked, as I took the hanger with my dress on off of the railing in the wardrobe and folded it over my arm,

"Do I need a reason? Well, it's valentines day and I love you, so there you go." I snorted and picked up a box with my shoes in and put it under my arm.

"Hm, I think Alice has everything else I need in her room, so I guess that's it." I looked over at Edward who was picking up the hanger with his suit on it. I hadn't seen it and I couldn't see it now because it was in a zipper, but I wanted to. _Oh lord wow, Edward in a suit._

I pouted and he looked at me, confusion on his face, "What?" he looked down at himself and then back up to me,

"I want to see you in your suit now." He chuckled,

"Well you will do soon my love, and I shall see you in your dress that you will no doubt look gorgeous in." He ambled over to me with his things in his hands and kissed my cheek,

"Shall we go then?" I nodded cheerfully and we both left the room. I was happy to go in my pyjama's since Alice and Jaspers room was only next door to ours so I didn't think anyone would see me and luckily, they didn't.

"Bella, finally! I thought you were never going to come, I was just going to come over there and drag you out!" Alice grinned at me and shook her head, dragging me into the room.

Rose was already in there with a towel wrapped around her, I guessed she'd just come out of the shower since her hair was wrapped in a towel too, the bathroom door was open and there was a slight dampness in the air. I looked around Alice's room, it was identical to mine and Edwards.

It had the glass table, the large king size bed with the white duvet, the widescreen television opposite to the bed and the large window with a view of the city. However, Alice had set out boxes of make-up and jewellery on the table, there were multiple shoe boxes lined up next to each other and various other accessories.

"Bella, shower, Rose, hair, me, make-up. Ok, lets go girls!"

_Oh Christ almighty._

***

"Ow! Oh my god, why are you pulling so hard!" I whined as Rose tugged a brush through my curled hair,

"Bella stop moaning, I'm making your hair beautiful."

I sat there wincing as she carried on brushing my hair and then running her hands threw and finally gassing me with hair spray. _Aha, hairspray, so we meet again..._ I didn't mind the end result of all this torture, it was just the suffering through it I couldn't take.

Alice had already done my make-up, I had eyeliner on the top of my eyes with a peach eyes shadow, they were relatively light and she'd gone for the whole nude effect which I liked. She was already changed into her dress now, it was a really nice dress, I thought it was very 'Alice'. It was a pink strapless dress with bits of black and white on it. It had a corset effect around the waist and pushed up her bust a bit.

Rose was wearing a black dress with a low but decent v-neck. The material draped slightly over her shoulders and the waist fitted snugly to her body. She was wearing a silver necklace with a precious stone attached to it. Her make-up was slightly darker than mine but not very harsh and her blonde her was straight and half up, half down. The bit the was up was nicely tucked up by a hair slide.

"Ok Bella, you're done, look." I got up to look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing the long black dress Alice had bought me in L.A. with the cream corsage at the front.

I really did like this dress, if fitted my body perfectly, hugging me in all the right places, and it was slim so it stayed close to me all the way down, but not so close I couldn't move, I had plenty of space to move. It had originally had straps but Alice had them removed and the dress taken in around the now strapless area so everything was held up properly.

I wasn't wearing any additional jewellery other than the necklace I always wore, the one from Edward and a pair of dangly earrings. Alice had told me to remove the bracelet she'd given me just this once because it clashed too much. Half of my hair had been pinned at the back of my head with a slight quiff at the front, and the other half was down and curly around my shoulders.

I picked up my cream clutch and turned slightly to look at myself from another angle,

"Ok, it's 1pm, we're in good time girlies! Snaps for us! We need to meet the boys now, we're meeting them downstairs in the main foyer so, let's get cracking." Alice chirped as she filled her clutch with necessities and then we left.

On our way down we saw Esme and Carlisle, Carlisle was actually looking very handsome in his suit, I mean, no way would I be giving up Edward anytime soon, but it was obvious where he was getting all his good looks from... I remembered the Christmas card from Amanda and laughed inwardly.

Esme was wearing an ash coloured silk dress with ¾ length sleeves. It hung slightly on the shoulders but she looked gorgeous in it. It suited her slim figure well... _I hope I look this good at her age..._

"Oh hello girls, wow, you are all looking absolutely beautiful. Really, having you four lovely ladies in here is making me feel unworthy." Carlisle chuckled as we headed down in the elevator.

Esme nudged him and looked up dotingly,

"Well I think you are looking really rather handsome actually, husband. All dressed up in your suit, I feel like a giggling school girl standing next to you, I can't stop looking at you and smiling." Esme laughed in her delicate and warm way.

"Well you, my lovely wife, are looking exquisite to say the least. I'm surely the luckiest man here with you on my arm, and have been for the last twenty years. I don't think many people can say they are still as madly in love with their wife as they were twenty years ago, possibly even more so, but I sure can." He lifted her hand and kissed it.

Ok, I love Carlisle. Edward has definitely been taking notes from this man, whether he realised he was doing it consciously or not. Go Carlisle! _Bella, are you actually listening to yourself? _I don't know, maybe, maybe not.

The doors opened as we reached the main foyer and we stepped out. This was the first time I was really looking around and appreciating the building we were staying in. It was beautiful. But then how could I be expecting anything less? There was marble everywhere, the floors, marble pillars, statues, up the walls, everywhere.

Beautiful painting hung around the place, and there was a gigantic chandelier hanging in the centre. We had to go down a few steps to reach where we could see a small group of people were. When we came closer, I could make out the people standing around, like Jasper and Emmett.

And Edward. Oh god. I nearly fell down the steps when I saw him, literally, I actually tripped on the last few. He was looking absolutely divine. Godly. More than that, I swear my panties dampened a bit at the sight of him, _he's so hot I almost jizzed. In. My. Pants.... haha, but seriously, woah. _**(A/N If you haven't seen 'jizzed in my pants' you better get yo' ass on YouTube after this! There are Edward Cullen ones too!) **Ah, and his bow tie and his corsage, just to add to it. James Bond eat your heart out, I'm talking about Cullen. Edward Cullen.

I could feel myself swaying slightly, _great, you're drunk on Edward, what a loser..._ But coming back to my senses I could see there was someone standing next to him in a golden dress. I could tell they were female and they had strawberry-blonde hair and... _Woah, ok, I was not expecting that._

It was Tanya standing next to him, smiling away with that annoyingly perfect smile, her hair looking as lovely as ever, _bitch_, but there was something different about her. And now Edward had moved slightly out of the way, it was very obvious.

"Oh snap." Alice whispered, her eyes widening.

"I told you, you just wouldn't have got the full effect if I'd just said, you had to see her. It's just so ridiculous, I don't think she realises how stupid she is."

I tilted my head slightly as we came ever closer, _I'm sure this is not just me, but is that a... bump? As in a baby bump?_

"I mean can you imagine. Tanya as a mother. Tanya. Really. I know she's my sister, and I love her, I do, and I'll stick by her, but I can't believe her this time. She is going to have to totally change her lifestyle, all she does is drink, party and shop." Rosalie sighed and shook her head,

"How far is she?" Alice asked still in shock,

Rosalie flicked her hair, "Uh, 5 months I think, she said she didn't get a bump until recently though, so she was 2 and a half months when it was Thanksgiving. She thought she was just putting on weight because she was eating to much, but oh no..."

_HA! HAHA!_ Oh what a shame, perfect Tanya isn't so perfect anymore, got herself knocked up by the boyfriend who dumped her. Oh the stretch marks she's going to get on her perfectly flawless slender frame, and the sickness, and the eating, and the labour and then an actual baby. She's probably going to give birth to the Devil himself... _oh Tanya, what a beautiful baby boy, what's his name? Lucifer?_

_This is gold, this means I can get back at her for being such a cow to me on Thanksgiving. If she wants to go there, then bring it bitch._

Edward turned to me as we approached and smiled widely and kissed me as I reached him, "Bella, you look stunning."

I smiled, "Why thank you Edward, you look... well, I am more than happy to see you in a suit. You're so handsome."

I looked around him to Tanya who was talking to girl I didn't recognise. Edward looked behind and then back at me,

"I know... just, god... I think she needed that safe sex talk more than we did." I giggled quietly. He smirked and put his arm around me.

"Ah, little brother, Esme, I haven't seen you two in so long! How are you?" A woman with blonde hair like Carlisle's came over to them both and hugged each of them.

"Sasha you look lovely, just like the mother of the bride should do." Esme said, smiling kindly at her.

"Well don't I always!" Sasha said, raising her hands in the air to show off her red satin dress. "I'm joking, but thank you Esme, you look as beautiful as ever. I'm so glad you're all here!" She looked at me and smiled, "Oh, and this is?"

Edward looked down at me, "This is Bella, my girlfriend." I smiled awkwardly, _ugh, I hate introductions..._

She held out her hand and I took it, "Well it's lovely to meet you Bella. She's gorgeous isn't, well done Edward, it's good to see you've finally found someone worthy."

She winked at him and laughed, I smiled up at Edward and then looked down again, noticing an old woman in an expensive looking suit staring at me. After briefly narrowing her eyes at me she beamed at everyone,

"My darlings, Carlisle, Esme! Come and give your mother a kiss!" They went over and did so, asking how she was and making small talk.

She gasped, "Alice and Rosalie! Oh, you two look absolutely divine, come come, say hello to Grandma." So basically she greeted everyone but me, she made no attempt to say 'hello' what so ever, _grrreat_.

Edward cleared his throat, "Uh Grandma, this is Bella, Bella, my Grandmother Vienna." I smiled at her and she looked at me, her smile dropping and her eyes narrowing,

"Yes, I see..." I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. _Ah crap, what have I done?!_

There was an awkward silence which was finally broken by Edward, "Yes, so Bella, this is my cousin Kate." He raised his eyebrows at his Grandmother and she turned her head.

I looked at Kate, she looked a lot like Sasha, she had the same whitish blonde coloured hair and blue eyes,

"Hi." She smiled warmly at me, _ah, well at least I'm not hated by everyone then._

"Hi, I'm Bella. I like you're dress, it's lovely." She looked down at herself, smoothing out her dress,

"Thanks, I'm a bridesmaid so I have to wear it. Pretty cute though hm. Irina said she thought we all looked good in them, so here we are, well I am, my other sister Carmen is wearing the same one. I don't know where she is though, probably with her boyfriend Eleazar... I love your dress too." She looked around and then shrugged and smiled.

She seemed like a nice girl, she looked about our age and her dress really was lovely. It was a navy blue slim fitting dress that had a goldenly-cream bow on the bust. Everyone's dresses were really nice, even Tanya's.

In fact, I liked Tanya's probably the most. It was golden and slim fitting, which just emphasised her bump, and then came out again at the bottom. The brides dress was going to have to be something for her not to be shown up by her maid of honour, and the pregnancy really was just making her glow... _damn._

"Bella." She said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I cleared my throat, "Tanya. You're looking... good." She looked down at herself and then at me, brushing the bottom of her dress,

"Hm, thank you... as are you." It was pretty obvious we were making small talk just to be polite, really, I didn't want to talk to her and I don't think she was particularly thrilled about seeing me.

She walked around me after that and started talking to Rose and Emmett. Everyone was in their own little conversations, from watching them I could see Sasha was a very happy woman but her stricter side would slip out at times. Kate was just a nice person as far as I could tell, although the odd bad one from someone and she would spark up an argument, it wouldn't last long but then she'd be scolded by her mother.

When it got to 2, we all went into the room where the ceremony was going to be. It was a very light room, that was nearly totally white other than the wooden floors. It had flowers carefully placed in large bouquets around the room, they were mainly white tulips and lilies but there were the odd bright pink and green flowers put in there too.

The ceremony didn't go on forever which I was thankful for. I really wasn't a fan of those long and tedious ceremonies when you forget where you are and then just to amuse yourself, you get a really strong urge to stand up when asked if they shouldn't be wed and say, 'Yes! Oh no wait, wrong person... sorry!', but I wasn't getting that feeling now, thank god.

I was getting a completely different feeling right now. Other than the feel of Vienna's glare burning through my back, I was getting another warm feeling. Sitting next to Edward, it was him, he was making me feel this way. It was all tingly and nice and lovely but whenever he moved too far away from me it disappeared and made me feel empty...

Irina's dress really was beautiful and she certainly wasn't outshined by Tanya. It was an ivory dress with a golden decoration on the corset and a layered, slightly pleated undercoat. She came with, Kate and, who I guessed to be, Carmen walking ahead, and then Tanya directly in front of her. The three sisters looked very much a like, and Sasha began tearing up when they came down the aisle.

When the ceremony was over, there was a break and then we moved on to the reception where more people joined. We were sat at circular tables with wonderful floral decorations in the middle. Each table was situated around the dance floor where there was a grand piano further back, on a raised platform. _Aha, that's good..._

Once the speeches where given and we'd eaten, we just sat and talked amongst those on our table as time rolled by. Edward and I had been placed with Alice, Jasper, Kate, her boyfriend Garrett, Carmen, her boyfriend Eleazar, and then just to spoil a seemingly fine table, Tanya and Alice and Edwards Grandmother, Vienna.

So, for the majority of the time I had both Tanya and Vienna glaring at me. The only thing I had was that anytime Tanya looked like she was about to say anything malicious, I'd look down at her bump or make a reference to something to do with pregnancy and then smile and her. She'd return it by narrowing her eyes and then looking away or making conversation with someone else.

Annoyingly, Vienna seemed to know and love her just as much as everyone else, _god damnit, so even Tanya's liked, just me then..._

"Are you ready?" Alice whispered to me,

"Ready for what?"

She rolled her eyes," You know what... we've been practising for the last 2 weeks Bella, practically non stop, how can you forget?!"

I thought for a moment, "Oh! Right yeah... are we going to do it now?"

"We can do it whenever you want. We'll go up when this band is done I guess." I nodded,

"Ok, we'll do that." I don't know how but I had managed to forget the 'present' that I was to 'give' Edward.

I'd asked Alice to teach me how to play something on the piano, but seeing as I only decided what I was going to do two weeks ago, we decided that I was not going to learn it well enough to play in front of anyone. So Alice said she'd help me out with the piano bit seeing as she was secretly very able.

I turned back to have Edward kissing my cheek, "I'm just going to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a second my love." I smiled and he looked at his watch and got up to leave.

This left me sitting with a gap and then Vienna sitting staring at me. _Oh my god, this woman actually hates me_.

Alice and Jasper were engaged in their own conversation as was everyone else round the table. Except for us two. Which wasn't awkward or anything...

I looked around the room and sighed, and then looked at my hands, and then at her and smiled, but seeing as it wasn't returned I looked down,

"I hope you realise just how lucky you are." She said finally, I looked up at her,

"Pardon?"

"You, I said I hope you realise how lucky you are, to have someone as good as Edward. He's a fine boy you know." I nodded slowly,

"Uh yeah, I know. And yes, I am extremely grateful for him. He's really, he's really... well something."

"Something." She snorted, _Oh geez, why do I feel so intimidated here, this is not cool. When is Edward coming back, how long does it take him?!_

"He's more than something my dear. And I would be extremely displeased if I found you'd hurt him in anyway." She looked me up and down,

"I-I-I... I wouldn't... I won't... I..." I stuttered and then looked down at my hands, _owwwww, I don't like this..._

I was frowning and I could feel her watching me, "Do you love him?"

I stared at her for a short time before blinking and then nodding my head ardently, "Oh, yes, yes I do, very much." I looked down at my necklace, "More than anything."

"Really." She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows, I bit my lip and averted my eyes from hers, "Hm, you're quite a shy girl aren't you?"

"Um... yeah, I guess..." She chuckled,

"Well, you seem very sincere." She stopped and sighed,

"I don't mean to seem like a nasty old woman who's past her sell-by date, but I have to look out for those who mean the most to me. Edward means a lot to me, a lot, so I have to make sure he's happy. I have to admit, it seems to be you who makes him happy. He's a lot more cheerful than he's been in... well, now I think about it, ever."

She smiled at me for the first time, _ok, we're making progress, slowly but steadily, slowly but steadily..._

"I just had to test the waters, you know, see if you were really worth it. But I've been watching the two of you, and you both seem very much in love and I don't want to be the one to ruin a good thing..." She looked into nothingness and sighed at her thoughts.

Then she leaned over to tap my arm, "You're a beautiful girl, you just make sure you hold onto him." She smiled and sat back, turning to watch the playing band.

"So who's going to dance with me then?" She announced loudly looking around the table. Jasper stood up out of his chair and put out his hand for her,

"Oh Jasper, I knew I could count on you." She chortled and took his hand as they headed off to the dance floor where the newly wed were already spinning around effortlessly and other couples as well.

Soon more and more couples got up to dance and our table was just left with just Tanya, Alice and I.

"Where's Edward, I thought he said he was going to the bathroom?" Alice furrowed her brow and I turned to the direction of the bathroom,

"I don't know..." _Oh god, I hope he's not ill or anything... he'll miss my present. He can't miss it, it's for him!_

"Well, here's hoping he's not dead." Tanya snorted and we both looked over at her as she sat with one hand tracing over her bump,

"Which is probably what you're daddy is hm, seeing as he never picks up any of my calls, or answers any of my texts.. or emails..." She sighed as she talked to it.

Then she looked up at me and Alice who were just looking at her like... well I'm not quite sure, we were just watching her slightly weirded out.

"And the moral of this story is...?" She raised her eyebrows

"Use protection?" I said,

"Don't be a hussy and sleep around?" Alice said.

"Yes, that, and NO Alice." She narrowed her eyes at her,

"Just make sure if you end up pregnant, you're with someone who's actually going to stick by you and pick up your calls... I didn't even know I was pregnant, and now I'm expanding like a fucking elephant already. I'm only 5 months you know... 5 months! What am I going to look like next month, and then the next and the next. And then when it finally comes out. Oh my god, I don't even need this, I don't know what I'm supposed to do... what the hell am I doing with my life?!"

She put her head in her hands. Alice and I looked at each other, not really knowing what it was we we're supposed to do or say,

She started making small crying sounds, _Ok, this is weird... like what the hell are we supposed to do here..._

"Um, don't cry..." I said finally, not knowing what else to say. Alice looked at me confused,

"Bella, just leave her, seriously, she got herself into this mess, she can deal with the consequences." She whispered, I rolled my eyes and moved over to sit next to Tanya, Alice just sighed loudly.

I patted her arm in an awkward fashion, "Um, I'm sure you'll be fine... you've got clinics and classes and stuff I'm sure you can go to..."

She looked up at me, her make-up running down her face,

"Will I be fine though? Why would I want to go to these things alone... I'm alone and I'm pregnant. And I'm a student. Those three are not supposed to go together!" She put her face back into her hands.

I looked over at Alice and she put her hands up and shook her head. _Oh yeah Alice, wow, thanks for the help...!_

"Well you always have you're family, and like... you could talk to me if you really wanted, not that I'm experienced in this but, yeah... and Ali..." She looked up at me and I looked at Alice.

She sighed loudly again and then looked at Tanya, "Yeah, I guess even though I don't like you... you're pretty much part of my family so your baby is pretty much going to be like my niece or nephew, so I guess I could help you with... stuff... if I must..."

"You are just so damn nice Bella, so bloody caring! You're just perfect for Edward, this is why I don't like you!" She laughed although she still had tears falling.

I laughed, "Thanks..." _Ha, so that's why she hates me... because I'm perfect for Edward. Well that's a bit lame, I thought it would be something like 'you have a big nose'. Disappointment..._

"So are you coming back to Forks to stay with your parents or what...?" Alice asked. Tanya sniffed and wiped her face looking at the make-up on her hands,

"Uh, I'm not sure. I think I'm going to stay here until I become like, a bus. You know, when it's supposed to come out real soon. So probably when I get to like 8 months I'll come home. I don't want to have a baby on my own, I'll be completely hopeless, I'll probably just die..."

She snorted and then looked between Alice and I,

"Ugh, my hormones are so fucked up. Why am I crying now? Why am I even talking to you two?!" She laughed and so did we,

"Thanks though..." She took a deep breath and wiped her face some more.

"Um... ok, what did I miss?" We all looked over to see Edward standing looking confused even more weirded out than any of us had.

Alice shook her head, "Oh you know, we're just having one crazy time."

Tanya stood up with one hand on her stomach, "Uh, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I look a mess right now, so..." She walked off in the direction of the toilet and I took my place sitting in between Alice and Edward again.

"What was that about?" Edward asked,

"Where the hell were you? Bathroom my ass! Where did you go?" I frowned at him although my fuzzy feeling was back again to replace the emptiness from when he was away.

"I had to check something... now can you answer my question? What did I miss? Where's everyone gone? Why was Tanya crying?" I narrowed my eyes at him, Alice waved her hand around in the air,

"Oh you know, we were talking, grandma doesn't hate Bella anymore, yes I was listening in, everyone went to dance, crazy pregnant psycho bitch started crying about her messed up life, Bella's such a god damn caring person she felt the need to actually go over there and see to her... you know, the usual fun stuff."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "You know grandma never hated you Bella." He smiled,

"Yeah, well I know that now, but it kind of seemed like it!" He chuckled and then leaned in to kiss me and I put my arms around his neck,

"You're too lovely for any normal person to hate."

**EPOV**

I kissed her and then she smiled, "I disagree, I'm pretty sure I hate me sometimes.." She snorted and I rubbed my nose against hers,

"I said any normal person Bella." _No, she's not normal, she is so beyond normal she doesn't even know. Normal would just put her with the people walking the streets, and she's just above everything_.

She pouted and I kissed her lips again just as Jasper and my grandmother came back.

"Wow, Alice you sure know how to chose them. Jasper here knows just how to whisk a lady off her feet." She winked over at him and he bowed,

"Well I try my hardest to please gorgeous women." Alice rolled her eyes and kissed him,

"Oh stop!" Grandmother teased. _Oh she's crazy when she's in a good mood_.

Bella looked over at Alice who had raised her eyes and kept looking in the direction of the grand piano. _A beautiful one at that_.

"Uh, Alice and I are going to go and use the ladies room, please excuse us." They both got up and hurried off, I turned back to the table to look at Jasper who was shaking his head. It seemed I wasn't the only one perplexed at girls needs to visit the bathroom in pairs.

I mean really, what did they do in there that needed two of them? I could think of plenty of reasons that might require two persons, generally of the opposite genders, though... _don't let it slip now Edward, you've been so good all day._

I had been good. I'd been more than good, the entire day. I don't think Bella realised just how hard it was for me to see her in that beautiful dress, sit next to her when I could smell her hair, her skin, and not touch her. It was incredibly hard. It was almost killing me, but some inner strength was currently doing it's very best to suppress the feeling.

"You know I think I was a bit harsh on Bella, she really does seem like a lovely girl." Grandma sighed after a while, putting her hand under her chin,

"Yes, you were. I saw how you were glaring at her from across the room, I'll bet she was feeling very intimidated." I raised my eyebrows at her,

"I'm sorry Edward, but I only want the best for you, you know that."

"Well you weren't like that with Rose and Jas..." She shrugged,

"That's because they weren't courting _you_. I mean, I love all of you kids the same, but it doesn't stop me from having my favourites." _Haha! I'm the favourite! Not that we all didn't already know that, it's just nice to hear it said aloud..._She winked at me and then stroked my face,

"You're still the little Edward who used to come into my room and do the crosswords with me. The one who I used to watch as your grandfather helped you with the piano, even when you weren't that good. And then when he passed and you really found your talent and you'd come and play for me in my big old home and the three of you would help me make cakes and we'd decorate them with everything and anything we could find. And you'd pick up the cat and have a conversation with him and we all thought you'd gone crazy."

I smirked, "That cat knew what I was saying, he understood me like no-one else, and he didn't talk back." She laughed, "But I'm glad you like Bella. She means a lot to me. More than a lot. She means more than... well anything."

She put her hand to her heart and gasped dramatically, "What, even me?! Edward, I'm heart broken, after I just told you you were my favourite!"

I rolled my eyes and was about to speak when the music stopped and the microphone on the stage squeaked loudly.

"Sorry!" _Hey wait, I know that voice..._

I turned to see Alice and Bella on the platform. Bella was standing in front of the microphone tapping on it whilst Alice had sat herself down at the piano, flexing her fingers out.

"What are they doing?" Jasper asked,

"I have no idea." And honestly, I had no idea what it was they were up to.

"Hi, um, I guess I should start by congratulating the newly married couple. So, uh, congrats!" There was a small cheer and clinking of glasses and Bella giggled slightly before continuing,

"So it's Valentines Day and I knew I'd be spending most of the day here but I thought I had to do something special for my boyfriend, who is Edward Cullen, sitting right... there if you didn't know." She pointed at me and the room turned to look.

I stood up and took a bow and she laughed along with everyone else,

"I was going to play the piano and sing, but I can't play the piano so I decided on just singing and have Alice on the piano... so, I uh, hope you all like it..."

She turned to Alice who started playing the intro to the song, it took me only a second to realise what she was going to sing. She looked quite nervous but she cleared her throat and she started singing.

_Some people live the fortune,_

_Some people live just for the fame,_

_Some people for the power,_

_Some people live just to play the game._

_Some people think that the physical things_

_Define what's within,_

_And I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial_

I knew Bella didn't really _do_ singing, she could if she wanted to, and really well if she tried, the same with most things. Anyway, so I could tell she was trying really hard now, because although she sounded a bit nervous, her voice was lovely.

_Some people want it all,_

_But I don't want nothing at all,_

_If I aint you baby,_

_If I aint got you baby._

_Some people want diamond rings,_

_Some just want everything,_

_But everything means nothing,_

_If I aint got you, yeah._

People were already up and slow dancing with their loved ones. I just stared at Bella as she sang beautifully. I was really rather impressed with Alice as well, I hadn't realised her playing skills were still on form. There wasn't a single mistake so far.

_Some people search for a fountain,_

_That promises forever young._

_Some need three dozen roses,_

_And that's the only way to prove you love them._

_Hand me the world _

_On a silver platter_

_And what good would it be?_

_With no-on to share,_

_With no-one who truly cares for me._

It seemed the more I looked deep into her large chocolate eyes, the more confident she became and the more beautiful she sounded. She hardly took her gaze from me and I found myself walking towards her, watching her in awe as I made my way through the slowly dancing people. By the time the song was ending, I was standing directly in front of her and she was singing to me.

She reached out her hand to stroke my face as she sang,

_If I aint got you with me baby,_

_Oh, mm,_

_Said nothing in this, whole wide world don't mean a thing,_

_If I aint got you with me baby._

The wedding guests all cheered loudly for her and she blushed slightly and said 'thank you' into the mic.

Then she looked at me and I stepped onto the platform and kissed her, which received an even louder cheer from the crowd. But I didn't care or stop, I wasn't bothered who was watching, all I knew and cared for what that Bella was in my arms, right now. I had her now, and I loved her. And I had to show her.

But I wanted more than this. I had to get her away from everyone. I pulled away and smiled at her, "I love you." She took my head in both of her hands and kissed me again before taking my hand.

I took her back to the table and picked up her clutch and we managed to get out without anyone noticing. I lead her up the steps through the foyer,

"Edward, where are we going?" She asked as I pulled her along. _Eager beaver_.

"Away from there." The porter waiting at the elevator pressed the button for us and the doors opened. I smiled and we went in and pressed the button.

"Edward we're not on that floor, we're on 43..." I chuckled,

"We're not anymore." She looked at me confused and I pushed her slightly against the walls of the elevator and kissed her.

She soon deepened it into something more. Her hands were knotted in my hair and mine were outlining her delicate, slender frame, feeling every slight curve of her body. I finally rested them on her bottom and slightly squeezed her cheeks making her whimper quietly into my mouth.

As the elevator reached the floor we were getting out at, I pulled away and smiled, she put out her bottom lip and gave me that puppy dog look as I took her hand and lead her to a new room.

"Edward, what are you doing? This isn't our room..." She frowned as she looked about the hallway and then at the door we were stood outside. I laughed again but told her not to worry about it and to just shut her eyes and see.

She sighed and then did so and I lead her inside of the room.

"Ok, you can open your eyes." I watched her as she bit her lip and then slowly opened her lids.

"Oh my god, Edward..." she gasped turning around the room, "It's beautiful."

I'd moved us to one of the presidential suites so we had a large living area as well as a bedroom. The lights were dim giving a warm glow and rose petals had been scattered about the place. On the table there was a bouquet of orchids a large box of heart shaped chocolates and a bottle of champagne in some ice.

There was also a fireplace which gave more heat to the room as the doors were open to the terrace, where the lights from the city could be seen. _Well, I must say, this does look pretty damn good, bravo! You'll have to leave a little extra as a 'thank you'..._

She sat down on the white leather sofa and looked up at me. "Edward did you do all this for me?" _No, he did it for me..._

I nodded and walked towards her, taking her hand and pulling her up to me, "Of course. I'd do anything for you."

"But what about our things from the other room...?"

"I had them moved up here when I changed rooms." She wrapped her arms around my neck in her usual fashion and eyed me suspiciously,

"Is this why you were out for so long at the reception? You didn't go to the bathroom at all did you?" I grinned at her,

"Actually I did go to the bathroom, but yes, this is what I was out of the room for so long for, I had to change keys and make sure they were getting the right things from the right room. And then I had to make sure they had everything how I wanted it... but they seemed to have done a very good job of that."

She laughed and kissed me warmly, "Thank you." She came out of my grip and took my hand, "I want to see the other parts to this suite."

_I love how enthusiastic she is, if I were her, I'd be going straight for the chocolate. Anyway, there are only two other parts really, the bathroom and the bedroom... _

I pulled at the bow tie around my neck, _is it just me or is getting hot in here? No, just me?_ She peered in at the bathroom and gasped at how big it was and how big the bathtub was and how pretty it looked. After spending some time looking at that she moved on to the other room.

The bedroom... _cough_.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward had moved us to such a beautiful suite. From the terrace there was the most gorgeous view of the city. It was all making me feel quite giddy. And the bathroom was amazing, I wouldn't have minded just staying in there. And he'd just made everything so perfect.

The only bit I hadn't seen now was the bedroom. I pushed at the wooden door and walked in. Edward dropped my hand and stood at the door as I moved further inside.

It was a warm room, the walls were cream as was the carpet and there was a large window again with the view. In the middle of the room against the wall was a very large four-poster bed with a plump white duvet.

Scattered on the duvet were various petals and they fell off of the bed onto the floor. On a small glass table opposite the bed were some more petals and a plate with chocolate covered strawberries.

Oh my god, Edward is so bloody cute. I love him. I grinned and moved towards the plate picking one up, the chocolate was still warm and runny, and turned to Edward. He was still standing by the door so I walked over to him,

"Aw, I love these." I put the strawberry to his mouth for him to take a bite and he did. I took one after, slowly, and careful to watch his face as I did. _Where are you going with this Bella, I hope it's where I think you're going... _Oh, it is.

I delicately placed the strawberry between my soft lips and bit down into it letting some of the chocolate run down the side of my mouth. Edward was just staring at me. After I'd finished I smiled and caught the chocolate that was still dribbling down with my finger.

I was just about to lick it off when Edward stepped towards me, taking my hand in his, and putting my fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them and I could feel his tongue slide along them to get the chocolate off. My heart rate immediately sped up and my underwear dampened. He was staring at me as he did so, the familiar look of desire gleaming in his emerald eyes.

I couldn't pull my eyes away. I wanted him. Differently to how I'd wanted him at the party though. My desire was all still there, but I had this fuzzy feeling now that wasn't there before.

Edward took my fingers from his mouth and came closer to me, pulling me into his chest, his lips crashing down on mine. Our tongues were soon intertwining and his hands were touching me everywhere. I pushed the jacket of his suit off of his shoulders and we started moving towards the bed.

I pulled away from him, standing directly in front of the bed. He stared at me for a while, I could see his chest heaving just as mine was. Then he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. _Oh god, oh god_. Soon enough he was down to just his boxers, his erection prominent.

He walked slowly closer to me and unzipped the back of my dress. Then he stepped back and I stood for a second before tugging slightly at it and let fall to the ground. My breathing was becoming uneven as I stood before Edward, other than my lace panties, I was totally exposed.

I stepped out of my dress and watched him as his eyes wandered my body, seemingly committing me to memory. Just him looking at me was getting me excited. I needed him now. He finally looked up into my eyes and kissed me, picking me up onto the bed. He hovered on top of me and continued kissing me, soon moving down to my breasts which he cupped and sucked.

"Edward.." I hissed.

"Bella, you're beautiful." He whispered, moving one hand down into my panties, he began rubbing my clit. I moaned and arched my back towards him.

Wanting to move further, I started tugging at his boxers, pulling them down. He got off the bed to take them off completely and I sat up on the bed to take in his body fully. _Oh Jesus Christ, he is gorgeous._ His muscles so perfectly carved, the shape of him, knowing that it was me making him stand so erect. It was all getting me very hot.

He smirked as he came back on the bed, clearly he could see I was in a state of awe. He kissed me deeply again and slid his hands back into my underwear again, rubbing me. I moaned into his mouth as he did so, I could feel his erection against my leg. He went to my neck and began nipping and kissing. _Oh god, this is too good._

But it wasn't all I wanted. I took hold of his hand to stop him and removed it, "Edward, I want you. Now."

He grinned and then began sliding my panties down my leg. We'd already talked about me using the pill so we didn't have to fiddle around with condoms. I was ready now, there was no doubt in my mind as to what I wanted. I wanted him. Fully.

He came back up and I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he spoke, "Bella, tell me if you want me to stop, ok?"

I nodded and he positioned himself at my wet entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Mhm." He kissed me tenderly as he slowly slipped into me.

When he had the whole of him inside me he stopped. I gripped his shoulders and squeezed my eyes tight at first. There was a tinge of pain so I didn't move and neither did he until it had passed. Soon it did and turned more into pleasure than pain.

"Are you ok?" He said looking down at me, concerned. I opened my eyes and bit my lip and nodded. He pulled out of me slowly and then went back in and I let out a gasp.

He began steadily picking up the pace and I put my legs around him so I could get him deeper. I could feel him, inside of me, sliding in and out, filling me completely.

"Uh... Edward." I moaned as he thrust into me. Our bodies were so close to each other, we were intertwining, by legs were locking him to me, my grip keeping him near. We'd never been this intimate before and damn I couldn't believe I'd been missing out on so much!

"Bella, you don't know.. how good you feel." He let out a guttural groan and then started kissing my breasts again.

The feeling was bliss, the feeling of him within me was better than anything else I had ever felt. Edward and I were at one. I loved him so much at this moment, I wanted to be just like this forever. Well not just like this, I wanted him deeper, he'd only hit my spot once before but I wanted him to get it now.

"Edward, I want you deeper. Harder, faster." He chuckled a little and I could feel him changing his position slightly in me so he was going up more, towards the back. _Ah, there we go.._

"Yes..." I sighed as he began thrusting into me harder and faster than before. There was a thin sheen of sweat gathering on our bodies now and the sound of our his balls slapping against my skin as he drove into me was so hot, not to mention it felt so good.

"Bella, you're so tight. Oh god, Bella, please."

"Oh Fuck, Edward! Yes!" He was tapping at my spot with the tip of his cock and I could feel my walls begin to clamp down around him, "Oh god.. it feels so good!"

He breath was ragged as he whispered into my ear, "Cum for me Bella."

I could feel my end was close and I supposed he could too. He moved his hand down to my clit and started rubbing again, I gasped in pleasure as he pushed me over the edge,

"Oh GOD! Edward!"

I moaned so loudly it took me a moment to realise that the sound had come from me. My eyes rolled back into my head, and I arched myself against him. My body began to shake as the biggest wave of pure ecstasy crashed through me, leaving me breathless and panting for air. I dug my nails into Edwards back and he continued thrusting.

"Edward, I want you to cum inside me." My walls were still tight around him, and I could feel him pulsing. He plunged into me a further three times before calling out my name and I could feel his warm liquid covering my walls. I let out a small squeal as he completely filled me, and he shut his eyes as he shuddered slightly above me.

Then he fell on top of me, although he was careful not to apply all of his weight on me, petals from the bed sticking to both of our bodies. We were both panting and he kissed me passionately whilst pulling out of my warmth. I whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, I felt so empty without him already.

"I love you." I whispered as he nibbled my ear lobe, he started placing butterfly kisses all over my face,

"Happy Valentines Day, my love."

**That was the first lemon I have ever written guys, as in proper... so how was it? I plan on getting better, and making them better and more juicy from now on, but this was the first, I didn't want to make it too hardcore you know?**

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE, THERE ARE LINKS FOR ROSE'S, ALICE'S, ESME'S, BRIDE, BRIDESMAID, TANYA'S DRESSES AND ALSO EDWARDS SUIT... I GOT REALLY CARRIED AWAY... HAAHAHAH!!! WOO, I'M SO GLAD I'VE DONE THIS, NOW, LET THE STORY REALLY BEGIN, MWAHAHAHA!!! I LOVE YOU ALL, I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS WITH YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE, I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT!**

**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!**

**XO XO**

**(P.S. I'M GOING TO WRITE A REALLY REALLY LONG AUTHOR NOTE ON THIS CHAPTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT THIS ONE IS LONG ENOUGH WITHOUT MY RAMBLINGS!)**


	25. Nothing Could Be Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight**

**Just to start, snaps for everyone! I'm pretty sure I love quite a few of you on here now, you write some of the loveliest reviews! SO JUST TO RE-CAP, THEY'VE HAD SEX, HELL YES! There is a very rambly Author Note and the end of this so don't fret, also, don't get confused by it, the first bit is about the last chapter and the second bit is about this chapter, and then there's just me rambling on the end... I'm sure you'll get the jist! Haha!**

**Ok, so again, as always, thank you all so much for your reviews! Really, thanks so much! I'm really happy that I'm getting new readers as well, I've been getting a few reviews on the earlier chapters which is nice. Also it's good for me to remember what I've actually written, because you know, that is kind of necessary... haha! Anyway, on with this chapter. Warning: Prepare yourselves for dirty talking Edward, it's not too extreme... I don't think but, just so you know, it gets a bit... saucy hahahahahaha! MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!**

**SO ANYWAY... (P.s. the author note is LONG and rambly as usual)**

**Chapter 25- Nothing Could Be Better And Nothing Ever Was**

**EPOV**

It was late morning but Bella still hadn't woken. She was lying beside me, one arm placed across my chest. I stayed lying beside her even though I was awake for a good hour, just watching her sleep. Her steady breathing, her chest as it filled with air and then exhaled it only to start over again, her hair still curly although some of the pins holding it up had come out. It sprayed around her head on the pillow and I caught a piece and twisted it round my finger gingerly.

She sighed and moved one hand closer to her face letting it brush past the side of her breast and then up to her cheek. She rolled over so she was no longer facing me. I smiled and leant over to kiss her hair and then I slid out of the bed. I'd put my boxers back on last night but Bella had fallen asleep and was still naked. Although the sheets were covering her lower half, her breasts were very visible as she lay there.

I looked over at her again and then took out my blackberry from my suit pants and walked through to the living area. I had 17 missed calls, 14 from Alice, and one from Jasper, Emmett and Rose. I sighed and decided on calling Alice as I'm sure after Bella and I's disappearance last night, she'd be the one freaking out the most.

I pressed call and waited for her to pick up which was only about a second or two,

"_Edward where the hell are you?! You just disappeared yesterday with Bella and no-one knows where to! You didn't pick up your phone, I had everyone call you and you didn't pick up to them either so you weren't just ignoring me... do you know how worried I was?!"_

I laughed, "Alice, we're alive don't worry. Seriously, we were only going to be in the hotel somewhere it's not like we were kidnapped. Calm down. My phone was on silent... sorry."

"_Sorry?!"_ She snorted, _"Ugh... well as long as you're ok I guess... where are you though? We all stood outside your room for ages and no-one opened up. Then we were going to knock on mom and dads room but we, uh.. heard things and decided against it..." _

_Heard things?! Gross, I don't even want to know..._ "Yeah we're not there as you may have guessed... we're in a presidential suite, floor 50."

"_You're in a presidential suite?! While we're stuck in boring guest rooms?! What the hell Edward, that's no fair! We're coming up there now!... Hey wait you two ran off to a suite...? Oh my god, Edward did you...?"_ There was a brief silence and then Alice started squealing,

"_Oh my god, you did didn't you!? How was it?! You know what, put Bella on the phone!" _

I sighed, "Alice, Bella is still sleeping, if you lot are coming up here you better be quiet."

"_Yeah, yeah... now tell me which one you're in!"_ I rolled my eyes and gave her the number of our room and then put the phone down.

Not even 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. I got up and made my way over to open it and the five of the them came bustling in as if they owned the place. Jasper flung himself down on the sofa, Alice sat on top of him and Emmett headed straight to where the champagne was.

"Come in..." I murmured sarcastically, shutting the door behind them. Rose walked over to where Emmett was standing just as he popped open the champagne bottle.

"Oh really, help yourself." I said, again sarcastically. _Hm,_ _that's really good champagne... and it's still the morning for gods sake! Oh don't think perhaps I got it for me and Bella or anything..._

"Don't mind if I do.." Emmett said merrily as he poured himself a glass and then looked at the box of chocolates.

He took a sip of his champagne and then stopped everything he was doing and looked around the room like he hadn't noticed where he was before. Then he looked me up and down and raised his eyebrows, _oh yeah, you're just in your boxers aren't you..._ He put down his glass and waved his finger at me, a proud look on his face,

"Chocolates, champagne, petals, skyline... you banged her didn't you Eddie?!" They all looked at me, eagerly awaiting my reply, Alice squealed again,

"He did, he did! He so did! Ow, where is Bella?! Gah!" She clapped her hands and I rolled my eyes. They were looking at me like I was a toddler who'd just used the potty alone for the first time, _What is this?!_

"Alice, I told you she's sleeping..." Emmett chuckled and picked up his glass again, opening the box of chocolates and fingering them,

"I bet. Sounds like you really wore her out, eh Eddie. I mean it's nearly midday..." He sipped his drink and grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him, _Great, so having sex with Bella has just given the green light to Emmetts comments and innuendos... but I guess it was worth it. Oh wow, more than worth it._

"Edward?" _Ah, so she's awake now. _Bella called to me from the bedroom.

"Yes my love?" I called back, looking in the direction of the door she was on the other side of, everyone still watching me.

"Can I just put your shirt on? I don't know where my bag is and all I've got in here is this dress... I mean I don't mind how I am now but..." They all started laughing under their breath, Emmett raised his glass to his mouth,

"Bomchikawawa..." he said moving his hips before sipping some more champagne, Rose laughed and then nudged his arm as he dropped another chocolate into his mouth. _Ah Christ Emmett, shut up..._

"Uh, yes you can." I walked to the door but she opened it wearing just my shirt and her underwear before I got there.

I stopped where I was and stared at her. Where I was standing meant that everybody in the living area could see me from the side and Bella was standing in front of me but they couldn't see each other. Those in the living area knew she was standing there though, and it would have been even more obvious by my reaction.

She looked at me and bit her lip before looking down at herself, "Hm, I think it fits rather nicely, don't you?"

I couldn't say anything back to her so I just nodded my head slowly. _Oh lord, Bella in my clothes is so happening from now on. If they weren't here right now, I'd be taking her back in that bedroom right now, in fact I may just do that anyway when they've gone..._

It sat loosely on her and the sleeves were too long but still she managed to make it look like the most beautifully fitting item of clothing ever. It was just a plain white dress shirt. She had the top few buttons undone so you could see her cleavage and it stopped very high on her thigh, just covering her underwear.

She licked her lips and slowly made her way towards me, _Oh god she does not know what she does to me when she does that._ I watched her lips and imagined myself licking them, licking her, kissing her everywhere. Her hips moved softly from side to side until she was looking directly up into my eyes.

"I think you like me in this shirt but you'd like me even more out of it..."

She raised herself to kiss me, her arms carefully snaking around my neck and she stood on her tip toes. I pulled her closer to me and let my hands trail down her sides. The shirt lifted up to over her panties revealing her delicate skin as she stretched up.

I could feel her nipples pert against my chest, I wanted to be touching them, touching her, holding her breasts in my hands whilst she whispered my name. Flicking my tongue over them and then run it further down her body... I could feel myself getting hard at just the thought of what I wanted to do to her. I slipped my hands under the sides of her lace panties so the material was resting over them, stroking the tops of her thighs, just where it started to go round to her ass.

"I think you may be right." I said and her tongue gently swept over my bottom lip and then caught it between her two peachy lips and nibbled.

A small, low, groan formed in my throat and I squeezed her softly. And then I remembered we weren't alone as Emmett cleared his throat,

"Well, anyone else want a glass? Looks like there's gunna be a show!" I sighed and came back to reality. Bella tensed and stopped, turning her head to the direction of Emmett's voice.

Alice and Rose were laughing and Rose gave her a thumbs up while Jasper just sat staring with his eyebrows raised. Bella let go of me and pulled down the shirt so it was covering her again and blushed. I stood behind her until my arousal was no longer noticeable.

"One night of passion and a whole new Bella emerges! Has Edward revealed the inner lion yet? Don't worry, that was your first time, it'll come out, runs in the family. Although I'd say I'm more of a grizzly bear..." He eyed Rose and winked,

"I'd probably say you are as well baby." She giggled.

"When did you guys get here...?" Bella asked timidly, still trying to pull the shirt further down.

"Just a few minutes ago... but anyway, now that we're here, you'd better get to talking missy!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up from where she had been sitting, on Jasper.

"Or not..." I said looking frostily at her, Bella looked down and chuckled quietly and Alice pouted.

"Oh come on, I want to know! God, what's with you Edward... Bella will tell me anyway you know." She crossed her arms and smiled victoriously at me.

I knew she would, but damn her anyway, I didn't mind, it's just Alice was so nosey, what if Bella didn't want to tell her? I didn't want her bullying her into saying something...

"Maybe he's got reasons why he doesn't want her to tell, you know... like maybe he was shit... or maybe he's got a really small penis!" Jasper started laughing and Emmett joined him, nearly choking on his champagne.

Bella snorted and everyone looked at her surprised, Jasper raised his eyebrows,

"Oh my god, I was joking...! Is that actually why?! Oh shit, does he have a small dick?!" Jasper and Emmett were almost falling over themselves waiting for her answer and Alice and Rose looked pretty interested too.

_...Hey, hold on a second! Why is she laughing?! Was I shit?! Oh bollocks, she didn't even say, she just... I thought... and... now she's going to tell them isn't she. And if not now, then later, either way I'll be a laughing stock for the rest of eternity. I didn't think I was that small? I don't know... oh god! Great going there Edward!..._ not.

**BPOV**

Edward, shit?! Small?! Pah! I do not think so. It was funny just to think it though, _How could he be shit?_ He's perfect in every single way. _Every_ single way.

Everyone was looking at me waiting to find out why I was laughing, even Edward. In fact he seemed more impatient for my reply then anyone else did. I looked up at him and smiled, he didn't smile back though, he looked like he was preparing to run screaming from the room and hide himself in a box.

I looked at Jasper and pursed my lips, although I was still grinning, and shook my head,

"Oh definitely not. I am yet to find something that Edward Cullen does not excel in so, that's not going to be it... and the other thing, well." I snorted again, "He is definitely not small. Try the opposite..."

I blushed at what I was saying, it wasn't really like me to say things like that so openly, but really it was just too ridiculous, as if Edward could be bad at anything! He seemed to become more relaxed again when I said this though, and he kissed my neck, winding his hands around my middle.

Alice and Rose giggled.

"Oh... whatever... that was your first time together, I'll bet he's not as good the next time." Jasper said, settling back on the sofa, "Beginners luck. He won't be as good as me."

"Or me!" Emmett boomed from across the room, "I'm better than both of you's put together! And I'm bigger, in every sense. I am king! Tell 'em Rosie!" Rose shrugged and nodded as if to say 'It's true'.

"Ha!" Alice said sitting back on Jasper, "I don't think so." She smiled suggestively at Jasper.

"Funny that Alice, you're always complaining about hearing us through the wall... I don't think I've ever heard you and Jasper? No, I'm pretty sure I haven't...? Have you Rose?" Emmett looked over at Rosalie who looked up in the air in thought,

"Actually, I've never really thought about it... but I don't think I have... so it can't be that great..." Alice gasped at Rosalie as if she'd betrayed her and put her hand on her heart,

"Well actually, I've heard them before... they were pretty loud..." I added, Alice pointed at me whilst still looking at Rose and Emmett,

"Is anyone actually listening to this conversation we're having? Anyone... no, just me?" Everyone ignored Edward as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Thank you Bella!" Alice shook her head and we all laughed except for Edward who still looked a bit freaked out.

"Yeah well, I'm just saying, you hear Rose and I all the time... we're the best and the loudest." Emmett sipped his drink nonchalantly. _Ha, well, we're the new kids on the block, lets see what we can do first eh..._

"Yes, well, we'll see." Edward said raising his eyebrow and nestling in my neck, everyone looked to him and Emmett narrowed his eyes,

"Yes little brother, we will see. And Rose and I shall come out the victors, of course."

Jasper snorted, "Whatever, it's on."

"What, are we playing some kind of game now?" I asked.

_What is this?! Edward and I only did the deed last night... not that I should be complaining, this will just ensure many more nights like the last, possibly days... hallelujah!_

"I love games!" Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

"That's right, so you better saddle up and get ready to ride... literally." Emmett winked at me, _now there is something we should definitely try..._

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, "Do we have some kind of time limit for this game, what are the rules?"

"Hm.." Emmett thought for a while,

"Hey why does Emmett get to decide all of these rules?" Jasper asked, _Actually, he has a point..?_

"Because! It's my game and I'm the champion so I decide. I'll say, hm, I don't know, a month starting tomorrow? Then we can move onto more sexcapades! Oh man, I'm so happy you two have finally done it, now can have some real fun! Rules, you have to be heard by at least two other people in this room, and that does not include the person you're with. You are not allowed to use any kind of aid, that means no dildo's or vibrators or whatever. We shall create a scream-o-metre to determine the winner when we get back. We can discuss more rules on the plane."

"And what do the winners and losers get?"Rosalie asked as Emmett threw a chocolate into his mouth, I looked at the half empty box and sighed, _ugh, I wanted some of those, damn Emmett!_

"Winners get the title of loudest in the house, for the time being anyway, and the pleasure of knowing that in that 4 weeks, they had the best fuck. I think as winners they should decide one more thing, have one wish if you like. Losers, no sex for a week."

"A week?!" Rose shrieked and Alice and Jasper sat up horrified as well, Emmett re-filled his now empty champagne glass,

"Rosie chill, we're not going to lose are we." She twisted her mouth and looked over at Edward and I and frowned, "Still... does it have to be a week?" _What's wrong with a week? Jesus, these people are ridiculous..._

Emmett nodded, "Yep, I feel sorry for whichever of you two couples it is, you're going to suffer. I mean you can always not play and accept Rose and I are the best." He chuckled darkly and took a swig of his drink.

"No way! We're in!" Jasper said surely and Alice nodded.

I looked up at Edward and smiled, he raised his eyebrows at me and then rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I guess we are too." No way were we going to be the only two not involved in this, _I don't think so!_

"Great!" Emmett raised his glass and was just about to drink when Rose stopped him,

"Emmy, I think you should stop drinking that, at least until the afternoon, please." she took the glass from him and he pouted and whimpered whilst reaching out after it.

"There are some chocolate covered strawberries in the bedroom if you want them..."

I gestured to the bedroom as I looked at Emmett, he turned to look at me a huge grin on his face. The face he pulled when he was going to comment on or twist what had been said. _Oh c'mon, what can he possibly say about strawberries? They're an innocent fruit... well..._

"Not strawberries and cream? I thought Eddie here would've seen to that... if they're in the bedroom, it would have been fresh as well." _There we go_.

Edward pulled his 'what the hell' face. "Emmett, seriously, where do you come up with this stuff. _WHY_ do you come up with this stuff?!"

Emmett laughed and slapped his thigh, "It's funny, look at you're face! You love it."

"Are you still looking at my face? Yeah? Ok, now look at my lips... yep, read them. 'GO AWAY'. Did you get that? Did you love it?" I giggled at Edward who had his eyes narrowed, Emmett put his hand up and moved his head from side to side,

"Whatever girlfriend, I'm gone. Remember, tomorrow losers, it's on! Maybe you should take this time to practice, you're gunna need it." Rose pushed him to the door and he reached behind him to take the bottle of champagne.

"I'll be taking this... Thank you little bro, it's been fun. We'll be seeing you all later then!" They disappeared out of the door and Alice and Jasper soon followed behind.

"Everyone's having brunch together so we're meeting downstairs in half an hour, don't be late. Oh and Bella, you, me, talk, on the plane." Alice said looking at me and narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever Ali." I laughed as they left, shutting the door behind them, then Edward spun me round so I had my hands on his chest.

"I used to call her that when we were younger." He pulled his mouth up into his gorgeous crooked smile. I hadn't seen it in a while, but it was making a comeback. _A good one too! Are you feeling the knees right now? No?... Point proven!_

"I know, she told me. I like it..." He nestled his head in the crook of my neck,

"Bella.." he purred, kissing me just below my jaw bone, "Hm, now where were we. Ah yes, you were something like this..." He moved my arms to around his neck, "And I was something like this..." he slipped his hands under the sides of my panties again and I giggled, "And I was thinking about what I wanted to do to you in this shirt..."

I smiled widely and then bit my lip, "What do you want to do to me?" I asked shyly, looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Mmm, d'you really want to know?"

He started nipping lightly at my neck, catching my skin gently between his teeth and then letting go and kissing the same spot. The feeling was sending shivers through body, any action he did to my neck had an immediate reaction with core and this wasn't any different, not to mention his hands had a firm grip on each of my ass cheeks and he was softly squeezing them. He was exciting me already and he was barely doing anything.

"Yes..." My voice was becoming a bit more shaky now, "Tell me." _I want to know!_

He chuckled low in his throat,

"Well first I'd make sure you were wearing nothing but that shirt. So that means these wouldn't be here..." he slid his hands out from under the lace and pinched the sides. Instead of pulling them down like I thought he would, he moved his hand to lightly trace over my clit, still covered by the material.

I squeaked quietly and he looked up and smirked, "Hm.." He pondered over something and then lifted me up and carried me back to the bedroom.

I gripped him tightly with my legs and wondered whether he could feel my already damp underwear on his chest. He ran his hands up my back as he walked, making small circles with the very tips of his fingers all over, which was surprisingly very pleasurable. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back slightly as he did so, enjoying the feelings it was bringing.

Once we found our way back to the bed, he gently placed me down on the end and then stood back to look at me. I licked my lips and then patted the space next to me. He smiled and sat down as I put my hand on the top of his thigh.

"Keep going..." I encouraged as he scanned the whole of my body.

"Well once I'd made sure you were in only this shirt I'd push you on my bed-"

"Oh, we're in your room?" I cut in, he nodded. Something about the thought of having sex in Edwards room sent a tingly feeling straight down to my core. _No doubt that'll be happening soon..._ My breathing picked up slightly,

"Mhm, go on."

"So I'd push you on my bed and I'd kiss you long and tender, letting my tongue swirl around in your sweet tasting mouth. Then I'd take your breasts in my hands and massage them, making you moan quietly into my ear. I'd suck at your nipples through the material and you'd gasp. Then I'd slide my hands up the shirt and actually touch your skin, rolling your erect nipples in my fingers."

My breathing was still faster than usual and I couldn't help touching myself as he was talking to me, I was already wet. I began massaging a breast with my left hand whilst with my right hand I cupped and massaged his balls through his boxers, making him erect. He squirmed slightly at my touch as I continued to create friction

"And you'd take my cock in your hand and stroke me until I was ready to explode, then you'd take me in your mouth and I'd spill, almost too much for you to swallow. And you'd..." _Oh Jesus, where the hell did this Edward come from, is this what I've unleashed?! Because if it is... WOHOO!_

I slid my hand into his boxers and began stroking his dick just as he said, he gasped and hissed as I ran my hand up and down, right from the tip to the base. Then I hooked my fingers on the top of them and began pulling them down, letting him spring out. There was already some cum on the head and I put my hand all the way up to it and then spread it down his shaft, allowing my hand to move on it more easily.

"Tell me more." I told him, one hand still on my breast and the other jerking him off.

But it was getting increasingly hard for him to talk as I carried on with my actions. I leant down and licked the very tip with my tongue, I knew he was most sensitive there, so I began sucking on it.

"Ah, Bella!" He hissed, I smiled innocently up at him as he bucked his hips slightly.

I loved hearing him say my name. It made me so hot, so wet, I wanted to hear him say it over and over. He shut his eyes and I knew he was close because he was almost throbbing in my hand he was so hard. He clung onto the edge of the bed,

"Shit, Bella I'm gunna cum!" His eyes flashed open, dark with desire, I licked the length of cock sucking on some parts before sitting up again and removing my hand from my breast to his balls, I squeezed them gently and that was all it took.

His face scrunched up and his body tensed as he moaned my name and his warm, creamy cum covered my hand. He sat there panting and I licked along my hand, lapping it all off before then running my tongue along his cock one more time to get any that had spilled over. He was still holding tightly onto the bed but I wanted him to keep talking. It was turning me on.

I moved so I was straddling one of his legs, both of my knees on the bed, and started kissing up his neck. Along his angular jaw line to his gorgeous, soft lips. He wasn't panting anymore but his breathing was still quick, but then so was mine.

"Edward continue, I want you to continue. Can you feel how wet you're making me?" I started to softly grind on him just to make sure he could feel my wetness on his leg but also creating friction for myself.

**EPOV**

Her underwear was almost soaking, she was so wet already. I opened my eyes and looked at her as she ground herself down on my leg, I could tell she was also trying to create some friction which was only making her wetter. I put my hands on her hips and helped her a bit. _I don't want to just feel it, I want to see it too..._

She's closed her eyes and was moaning quietly as she rubbed her crotch on me, I could feel it getting increasingly wet.

"You want me to tell you more?" Her breath was shaky,

"Uh-huh" She gasped as I rolled her onto the bed so she was lying on her back, her legs dangling off the side. I stood up and moved so I was standing directly in front of her.

I touched her legs, running my fingers up and down them. Her skin was so soft, she trembled under my touch and sighed, just the sight of her was making me hard again. I started from the bottom and began kissing up her slender legs, until my face was at her crotch. She sighed loudly and I could feel the heat radiating from her. I licked the material directly covering her clitoris and she moaned, twitching her leg and her hips bucked forward a little.

I smirked, _look at the reaction you can get from her_, I wanted to see what my words were doing to her though. I took the side of her panties and whipped them off her, dropping them on the floor and leaving her wet folds exposed to me, _you can make it wetter_.

"I want to see how wet I can make you without even touching you." She made a small sound that got higher towards the end and I grinned at her,

"Do it. Edward do it, talk to me." I thought it was rather amusing that something we did everyday could now turn her on so much, just change the subject and talking can apparently be extremely hot.

I stood and watched her as she put her knees up, just giving me a better view of herself,

"After you'd finish pleasuring me, I'd plunge my fingers into you and you'd cry out in pleasure. Gasping, you'd be leaking all over my hand and I'd add another finger and then maybe another and you'd be holding the bed sheets tightly whilst you spilled out on the bed, moaning my name."

"Oh... yes, mm, what else." She was squeezing her legs together trying to create more friction. I was so tempted to just plunge my fingers in her now but I wanted to see what I could do without touching her first. She had her eyes shut and was biting down on her bottom lip.

"Then once you'd cum all over my hand I'd finally give in to your wet pussy, I'd guide you and gently lower you onto my cock and let you ride me. Your tits would be bouncing underneath the shirt and I'd caress them making you moan even louder. You'd start grinding down on me and you'd ride me harder and harder and when I could feel you getting close, you'd get off me and I'd turn you round so you were on your hands and knees and I'd fuck you.

I'd fuck you hard and fast and make you cum so much you would nearly be dry. The shirt would be sticking to you from the sweat, so I could see your tits bounce as I pound you. When you'd have your orgasm, you scream out and your whole would body shake while you cum and after a few more drives, I'd cum inside you and you'd love it and call out my name. Then I'd slide out and suck out some of my cum from your seeping pussy, not all of it though because you'd want some of me still inside you."

To be honest, I wasn't even sure where half of that even came from, I was completely taken by lust right now and once I started, it all just came spilling out. A lot like Bella was doing on the bed right now. She moaned and writhed as her juices trickled down from her onto the bed.

"Oh Edward, I'm so fucking wet, I need you in me." I came towards her slowly and knelt at the end of the bed, rubbing her bundle of nerves with my thumb, she moaned and her hips bucked and her legs twitched.

I slowly inserted two of my fingers into her, "Oh god Bella, you're absolutely sopping for me." I started thrusting in and out of her and she moaned loudly, thrashing her head about on the bed, I moved my fingers to the curve of her body, pushing them in deeper,

"Would you like that love? If I fucked you until you were dry?" I increased my speed in her and her hips started bucking wildly,

"Ahh, yes, oh fuck, Edward yes!" She was so wet I could hear the small squelching sounds made as I pumped in and out of her. Her juices were already running down my hand.

She moaned loudly and squirmed as I pushed into her, as deep as I could go, "Edward, I want you to.."

"You want me to do what darling?" I looked up at her flustered face, her cheeks pink and she was trying her hardest to get a good grip on the bed sheets whilst she also pushed herself down on my hand.

I could feel her walls closing in on my fingers as I drove them inside her with as much force as I could, "Baby, what do you want me to do?"

"Holy shit, Edward I want you to make me cum... oh, I'm going to cum Edward... I'm.."

Her hips raised completely off the bed into the air and her whole body tensed, I could feel her walls spasm against my fingers. She made a few loud gasps and it looked as if she was letting out a silent scream. _Emmetts game, bring it on! And this is only with my fingers! We just need this scream not to be silent..._

Then the full effect of her orgasm came crashing down on her and she lowered her hips and jerked up only to fall back on the bed, her whole body shaking. Her knees shook and fell into each other and she 'mm'-ed and 'oh'-ed and whispered my name over and over.

I took my fingers from her depths and licked them, "Bella you taste delicious." Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath again. She looked beautiful, her hair wild and her skin flushed as she panted.

"Edward, I want you to fuck me. Now." She sighed seductively as she sat up, caught my hand and pulled me down on top of her.

She kissed me deeply, pushing her tongue into my mouth, and sighing contently. I let my hands run down her hips, her waist and brush past the sides of her breasts, I could feel her nipples through the material of the shirt. She pulled away to gasp.

I chuckled, "That's good to know my love." I kissed her on the neck and went to get off the bed but she wrapped her legs around my middle.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you'd better be getting up to find a good position in which to put your cock in me otherwise I'm going to be pissed..."

Her wet centre was rubbing against my tip making it very tempting. Her face was so cute as well, I could see she was actually annoyed and she would probably have liked me to be taking her seriously, but I couldn't.

I laughed and tried to free myself from her legs which was actually quite hard, "Noooo!" She whined as her legs fell back down to the bed. I got off, picked up my boxers from the floor and slipped them back on.

"Edward! Take them off, take them off!" She crawled down the bed and reached over to me, trying to prise them down herself, I chuckled and moved further back.

"Oh god Edward, are you kidding me?!" She slumped down so she was hanging off the edge of the bed, "You're such a tease! Why even do that to me?! Why Edward, why?!" _That was pretty mean Edward..._ I shrugged and she frowned, rolling off the bed onto her feet.

"Love, we've got to go down for brunch, we're going to be late." She slouched her shoulders and sighed. Then she looked up at me with a puppy dog face,

"After that then? Please?" I smiled apologetically,

"Well, we're in New York, and you've never been here before, so I thought we'd do some sightseeing while we still have time. I mean, we've got to catch a flight later, so I thought we'd make the most of it."

She frowned again and snatched her panties off of the ground, waving them at me,

"You are an asshole! A really sweet, considerate, lovely, hot one, but still an asshole!" She huffed and marched out of the room to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

_Oh god. She's pretty hot when she's annoyed... maybe we should postpone the sightseeing...? _No, I'm not giving in.

"You need to be quick." I called to her.

"Edward, shut up. I am not talking to you until we get downstairs, so don't even bother talking to me until then either." She retorted sounding more irritated.

I stood for a while looking in the direction she had stormed off in with my eyebrows raised, then I sighed and smirked. I picked up my suit which was still on the floor from last night. _Ah crap, Alice is going to kill me if this is all crumpled and horrible..._ I flashed it out and then hung it over the side of the chair. _So, Bella's not talking to you until you get downstairs... sad times._

I looked at my watch and then sat down in the chair just as the bathroom door quietly opened and Bella stood there with a towel wrapped around her. She had her arms crossed and was still frowning with her lips pursed. She cleared her throat and looked everywhere but directly at me.

"I don't know where my suitcase is... I don't have any of my wash things or my clothes..." She mumbled, looking at the floor. _So much for not speaking._

I tried to hold in my laughter at how stubborn and ridiculous she was being, but a bit slipped out anyway. She looked up at me and her frown deepened.

"Would you like me to get it for you?" I asked rather patronisingly,

"Yes.. I would... Please." She stood and waited as I went to get her things, I put the suitcase in the room and took out her wash bag and some underwear for her.

"Thank you..." She murmured and turned back into the bathroom and shut the door. "This doesn't mean I'm talking to you!"

I laughed and sat myself back down in the chair and I heard my phone buzz from the other room. I got up to go and get it, I could hear the shower water running as I passed the bathroom. It was a message from Alice. I swear she text me and called me more than any other person:

_Edward, where the hell are you and Bella?! Seriously, get your ass down here now! Tanya keeps talking to me and smiling and it's really creeping me out, I need Bella to save me! + if you don't get here soon I'm pretty sure she will have eaten all the food and maybe some of the furniture. I mean, I know she's pregnant and everything but geez... and Grandma's asking for you... basically you need to hurry up! Xoxo_

I snorted at the phone and then sent a text back saying we'd be down shortly. I walked back to the bedroom to find Bella had come out of the bathroom so I could go in. Just as I was about to, I peered into the bedroom where she was and I was momentarily stunned.

She was bent over applying moisturiser to one of her legs, she had her towel wrapped around her but as she leaned over more it dropped revealing she was just in her boy-cropped shorts and no bra. She had her back to me so I couldn't see anything, but then she turned around to pick it up from the floor. So now I had a wonderful view of her breasts.

As she picked it up shook looked up and saw me watching her, I immediately felt like some peeping tom and cleared my throat. She stood up straight facing me and watched me for a while before looking down at her boobs, cupping them in her hand, pushing them together and then returned her gaze to me.

_Holy moley._ She licked her lips and then bit down on her bottom one as she traced circles around her rosy pink nipples making them erect. My breathing picked up and I had to swallow. She slowly started making her way towards me, careful to make a show of the swaying of her hips and skimming her skin with her hands. How I wanted to skim her skin now with my hands. Her wet hair was tied in a bun but dripped down onto her skin, she let a drop roll down her and caught it just as it stopped at the tip of her nipple.

She was standing pretty close to me and I really was considering skipping brunch altogether now. She looked at the droplet and put it in her mouth smiling at me. I made an audible gasp this time, this was getting a bit much. Her smile soon became evil though and she narrowed her eyes before waving at me, sticking her middle finger up and shutting the door. _Hey, what the?!_

I stood staring at the wood before narrowing my own eyes, smirking and shaking my head.

_Oh touché Isabella, touché._

**Is it just me or is getting a bit hot in here?... Anyway I'll get back to this chapter later... **

**ABOUT CHAPTER 24:**

**Ok, well I think the biggest thing is that oh my god, yes! They finally had sex! 24 Chapters later, they did it! Wow, I'm sorry it was so long! I apologise if you were reading it like... WILL THIS NEVER END.**

**I was writing it and I was trying to cut myself down, there was so much to say in one chapter and only so many words I was willing to use to say it! Do you know how frustrating that is!! And I really didn't want to cut it off because.. well I thought you really deserved it and so did they!**

**Oh god, I am actually going insane, I swear, I keep refer to these characters like they're real people and they're actually living and I'm writing about real life... but hey, it's crazy cool! (Oh my god, anyone know that song by Flamboyant Bella? Crazy Cool? I'm quite aware that smoking kills but this nicotine addiction is helping me deal with any stress I'm feeling, if I get liver failure before I'm 30 then I've had a good time, I guess it's worth it? Don't worry yourselves if not, it's not that great a song, just catchy and perky!)**

**So Tanya, I thought I'd slide her in, I was going to make her a bit more horrible and I was going to make the grandma a bit more horrible but then I was using too many words and meh meh meh I quite liked Tanya though, I think we'll have some fun with her when she's back in Forks, because she'll be hormonal, and she's touchy as it is... and mood swings and she'll be pregnant and now she's formed/forming some weird bond with Bella and Alice is just kind of with Bella on this one whether she likes it or not so... I feel kinda bad for her, pregnant and alone and clueless and what not... sad times for her. Bella is just too damn sweet, I think I'd be with Alice on this one!**

**Grandma Cullen is just being protective I guess, still, I don't know what I'm going to do with her yet... actually I think I do... actually what am I talking about, yes I do! I already know what's going to happen in later chapters... OOH!**

**Edward. Just, well, need I say more. I wish he was real... I actually love him. A fictional character. This is shameful. MOVING ON... Edward was just so freaking sweet, AGAIN as usual!**

**OK, SO CHAPTER 25:**

**HAHAAH, YES, They are playing a sex game, it will be one of many I assure you ;) This will neither be the first nor the last... what? Did that even make sense? Whatever, you know what I mean!! No sex for a week for the losers though, that should be funny... Emmett and his champagne, what a joker :') and Alice calling Edward so many times pahah! Typical. Also, can I note that Alice gets anxious when she doesn't know where they are... yeah... I don't know if you get what I', getting at, I don't like giving things away. Not that I really can here... but... oh just keep it in mind!**

**OH OH OH, DIRTY TALKING EDWARD. Ok, so that was really the major bit of this chapter. Him and Bella in the shirt... I honestly don't even know where that came from, it just did... NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING, I HOPE YOU FREAKIN' WELL LIKED IT!! My mind is officially in the gutter. The actual gutter. Don't think this is going to get any better either... I was sitting a my laptop like, *gasp* I can't believe I'm writing this... don't stop me now!! Ahahahahah!**

**Oh wow, Edward is such a tease! I would be like actually dead on the floor if I was Bella, like actually dead. Not even that, I would actually just rape him. Seriously. I would not be taking no for an answer after that!**

**Too right Bella got stroppy! I would have been like FUCK YOU! But then I would have realised it was Edward and apologised profusely pahaha... Anyway, when they get back home. They have brunch and sightseeing first. I don't think I'll linger on the sightseeing so much, just reference it, I haven't been to New York before (I know lame!) so I can't really describe it well enough... I dunno, we'll see. I'll definitely do the brunch bit, haha Tanya eating everything. I hope you liked Bella's little tease there at the end, sucks for Edward be hey, he started it!**

**OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS, I'M TONED! I don't even understand how, but my muscles in my stomach are like kapow! I didn't even go to the gym! In fact I have done no exercise in over a week, seriously, I've been living in my room for the past 6 days. My friends think I'm dead. Seriously, I was at a party the other day and saw this guy I haven't seen in forever and he was like, 'oh you didn't text or speak to me in ages... I just assumed you were dead or something...' NICE.**

**Do you know what I've been doing, I've been doing this, I'm going to fail my exams because of this!!! HAHAHA! Well, maybe not, but it is a major distraction. And I've been going to so many parties recently (oh gee such a hard life! I know.) even when I turn so many down so I'm always busy and then when I'm not I'm sleeping. I seriously think I need to see someone about my life, it really can't be healthy :| I have acquired the weirdest sleeping pattern at the moment, it makes no sense, I'll be fine and then I'll be dead and its like 2pm...**

**I really didn't realise how many differences there are in America to over here, I was thinking about it the other day. I really want to go to an American high school for a day. I've heard so many times about high school being so 'tough' and stuff and I always just thought... why?! I swear it's not like that over here... or maybe that's just me...**

**I really want to go to one just to laugh at some people ahah! Like 'plastic' people who are supposedly 'popular' I always watch stuff on TV and I'm like... how the hell are you 'popular' there's nothing to you?! And you have crappy clothes!**

**I'd love to live in America for like a month... but I can't take the food, oh god, so much fatty foods you guys seriously, I can't believe you can supersize things, it's crazy! :| I swear everything's processed...ew. If I came for a month, I'd probably be chewing on carrot sticks ahahahh!! Britain is obsessed with healthy eating at the moment, it's kind of annoying now... (because we have the most obese people in Europe, shame. And the most teenage pregnancy, whey!) healthy eating and recycling (SAVE THE WORLD!! END GLOBAL WARMING!) the environment, I think Europe as a whole is pretty obsessed with being green, I mean its not a bad thing. **

**OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO RAMBLY, BACK TO THE STORY!!!!! SO I love Edward still obviously. I like when Bella gets moody!!**

**Tell me what you liked and what you didn't, I like knowing your opinions! Oh, out of interest, what other games would you like to see them play and also who would you like to win this game? (7 minutes in heaven is SO happening in one chapter!!) but yeah? What do you want to see in the future? **

**Ok, so I made another awesome playlist for writing this. Coldplay heavily influences me, I love them so much, every chapter as you know is some lyrics from one of their songs. This chapter it was from 'Glass of Water', so yeah. I've been listening The Strokes and Tokyo Police Club on repeat for ages now. 'Your English is Good' by Tokyo Police Club is honestly one of my favourite songs ever, as is 'You Only Live Once' by The Strokes.**

**THIS HAS BEEN SERIOUSLY RAMBLY, I THINK I MAKE UP FOR MISSING IT OUT LAST CHAPTER. IF THEIR WAS A CONTEST FOR THE RAMBLIEST A/N, I THINK I WIN. OK YOU GUYS, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, I'M ACTUALLY A REVIEW WHORE, SERIOUSLY. C'MON THOUGH ;) This is roughly 1,500 words of utter wank. Well, not all of it, but oh lord, I am terrible. But you know you love it! Make sure I see reviews please, I love them, you are all such lovely people! I hope you're all well, make sure you keep reading!**

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**


	26. How Long Must I Pay For It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. There's no harm in wishing though is there...**

**SO.... meh, I'll talk at the end I guess.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, they're always wonderful and thoroughly appreciated. I'm going to make the speed at which I update dependant on reviews- you want an update, then you better review! Pahaha, otherwise everyone shall suffer mwahah.**

**Ok, so read this so I can complain at the end...**

**Chapter 26- How Long Must You Pay For It**

**BPOV**

What a bastard. I couldn't believe he left me hanging off the side of a cliff like that, well, I was literally hanging off the side of the bed for him, and he just left me. How could he do that?! After we had to wait for me to get over everything and whatever to actually have sex, and he always seemed eager for it, and now he was denying me? Where is the sense in this world?! Anyway, I was pissed.

But if he wanted to go there, then lets go there. I was prepared, I wasn't going to be taking this lightly. Other than the few things I said about the suitcase, I kept to my word and didn't talk to him until we were downstairs where everyone was having brunch.

All of the Cullen's and the Denali's, Carlisle's sisters family, where sitting there already. There was a long white clothed table with Edwards family situated around it. In the centre were floral decorations and lots of croissants, jam, butter, toast, pots of tea and coffee and fruit. I guessed everything else would have to be asked for.

"Good morning you two, did you have a good night?" Esme asked, gesturing us over with her affectionate smile.

"Yes thank you mom, we had a very good night, didn't we Bella." I blushed and looked down,

"Uh, yes, we did... thank you." Esme either didn't get what Edward was getting at or simply chose to ignore it and smile,

"Wonderful, now come and sit down, we're just going to order."

"Finally!" Alice waved at us, well me anyway; all the girls seemed to be gathered down one end and the boys the other, with the exception of Vienna and Carmen, "The boys up there. Oh and Grandma wanted to sit next to you." she told Edward, pointing further up the table.

He sighed and I smiled at him before I sat in between Alice and Rose and he went up to the other end. I looked over at him as I tucked my chair in and he pulled his mouth up at one side into his infamous smile. _Bella, we're supposed to be pissed off still here, c'mon, you're letting the side down!_ Oh yeah, sorry, sorry, he's just so... _Hey, snap out of it!_

I turned my head to see I was sitting directly opposite Tanya, who was biting into a croissant,

"That's her sixth one." Alice whispered to me, "If we don't order soon, she's coming for you Bella!" She giggled and I hit her arm. _Seriously though... I don't want to be eaten..._

"Oh my god, when she comes back home she is so going to eat everything in the house! I better start stocking up now..." Rose sat watching her like she was something from another planet.

"Rosalie, I heard that." Tanya looked up from her croissant and narrowed her eyes,

"Good. So you'll know why I'll start putting chains on the cupboards then. I'll have to warn Jasper..."

"I'm not going to eat everything." Her frown deepened but it looked as if she was getting upset.

"We're going to have to put you in a cage until the baby comes. Send in innocent children and watch you devour them. Maybe you'd start chewing on the bars if we left you without for too long..."

"Seriously, Rose, don't push her, I think she actually will cry or something..." Alice whispered over but Rose didn't take any notice and continued rambling,

"And oh my god, my stash of Oreo's! I swear to god Tanya, if you find those and eat them...!" Tanya just looked pissed off now,

"Rose, shut the hell up!" She snapped. Rosalie sat back, slightly aghast as Tanya tore through another piece of her croissant whilst glaring at her, "Just shut up!" she snarled again.

Alice and I decided it was best if we just didn't say anything, I really didn't want to be eaten and Alice just thought she was crazy. Rose narrowed her eyes,

"Don't get in a stress with me, I'm not the one who's got herself pregnant and is now going to eat us out of house and home! I should be stressed here, what am I going to do for food?! I'm going to have to move out while you're there!"

Tanya looked positively evil now, like she had just morphed into some kind of demon and was hissing and spitting at Rose. _Oh my god, I can see the horns appearing... is that a tail?! And her teeth! Let the power of Christ compel thee! Someone get some holy water!_

"Well I didn't ask for this did I?! I've got another fucking person growing inside me now!" She was leaning forward over the table now, as was Rose. I honestly thought for a second she might just bite her head off.

"Yeah well I didn't ask for it either! So why should I have to live with your mess?! You did this Tanya, you and your scummy boyfriend, who, may I add, I don't see around anywhere..."

This sent Tanya off into overdrive. I clung on to Alice's arm and looked up the table to see Edward and the others looking down at the argument now going on. I widened my eyes at him as if to say 'Save me!' but he just chuckled and then pulled out his blackberry and started texting something. Seconds later my phone buzzed:

_Haha! Oh sorry, I think I'm going to leave you there to suffer, just like you did the other week to me when Carlisle came in...! But then that kind of got you in the ass hey... Well, have fun down there gorgeous, I'm sure you will. Remember, I love you x_

I looked down at my phone and then up at him and narrowed my eyes.

**EPOV**

Literally three seconds later I got a message back:

_Karma's gunna get you Edward Cullen, but not if I get there first! You're such a bitch today! Ugh! I'm not loving you right now, so thanks xoxo_

I looked up at her to see she was scowling back at me before she turned to watch Rosalie and Tanya's verbal battle. _Aw, Edward, no love for you!_ I chuckled and sent another.

**BPOV**

My phone buzzed in my hand, and I stopped watching World War III to look at it:

_I'm sorry you feel that way my love. I think I'll have to stick around for karma to get me though, I don't think you're going to get the chance seeing as Tanya seems a bit crazed and hungry and you're directly in her firing/consumption line... I'll give you a great funeral though, don't you worry. I love you x_

**EPOV**

_Fuck you xoxo_

**BPOV**

_I know you want to. X_

I looked up at him and he had an evil grin on his face. I could feel my cheeks tint a bit, not because I was embarrassed though, because I was pretty pissed off. My phone buzzed again:

_I think the word you're looking for is 'touché'._

Smart ass. _What the hell, he knows I do... look at him there with his smug smile, damn you Edward!_ I shook my head, putting my phone down and looked back at the argument which seemed to be dying down, mainly because Tanya now just looked like she was going to cry.

"It's not my fault ok, I'm hungry, I can't help it!" She cried, picking up another croissant and sadly breaking off a piece and putting it in her mouth.

"I know but geez, you know, I'm just saying..."

"Well don't just say! I don't even want to be eating this, I'm going to be fat enough as it is, I already am... and I have a constant need to eat ice-cream, do you know how many calories there are in ice-cream? Lots Rose, lots!"

I could see the tears building in her eyes and Alice and I sat back waiting for her to burst.

"Well don't you need them? You need a bit more food seeing as you're eating for two... _thousand_." She whispered the last part and luckily Tanya didn't hear, but she began sniffing as she ate,

"Well yeah, I do... but I don't want to be fat after it as well. It's bad enough now!"

"You know what they say, a moment on the lips a lifetime on the hips!" I turned to Alice and shook my head, _Nice one Alice, nice one._

"Exactly!" Tanya wailed, a tear falling down her cheek. Rose looked over at Alice and raised an eyebrow and Alice mouthed 'sorry'.

"Tanya this is different though, it's not all for you. I'm sure it'll all go when you've had it anyway." She nodded and then sucked herself up and wiped her eyes.

Esme, was sitting next to Tanya, watching her anxiously, decided now to speak. She put her hand on Tanya's and rubbed her back,

"Now dear, there's no point getting too worked up about it, I don't think stress does you or the baby any good. You've always got us if you have any problems."

She smiled kindly and Alice rolled her eyes and rested her head on her hand, her elbow propped on the table.

Tanya nodded and then smiled brightly, "I guess you're right. D'you know I'm finding out the sex of the baby at my next ultra-sound, so that's pretty exciting isn't it! We can stop calling it 'it'... mm, can we order now, I really am hungry and croissants just aren't filling the void..."

Esme chuckled but Rose, Alice and I just sat staring at her like she was crazy again. I mean I thought Alice and I had seen the worst of it yesterday with just the crying. Today we get angry, crying and now some weird happiness, _I can't tell?_ _Wow, her hormones must be all over the place..._ you're telling me.

"Psycho." Alice muttered as Tanya waved someone over and began ordering _everything,_ a huge grin on her face. The waiter quickly pulled out a pen and paper to write it all down.

After she was done with her extensive list and exactly how it should be cooked, screaming at the waiter when he repeated the list and something was wrong, the rest of us ordered what we wanted. Alice turned to me once we were finished, still eying Tanya suspiciously,

"Bella, make sure when I have children, I never get like her... ever."

**EPOV**

"Sooooo, Edward." Jasper looked over at me and winked.

I turned away from staring at Bella to look at him, waiting for him to continue but he didn't say anything else, he just sat with a sardonic smile. Emmett was sitting next to Jasper and turned to look at him and then look at me and mimicked his face.

"...What?" I asked, my eyes narrowed and looking at them both. Emmett started chuckling,

"Oh Eddie, I think you know." _What? I don't know, what are they talking about?_

"No, I really don't, hence the question..."

Our food came then and was put down in front of us; they both just laughed and then began eating. I really didn't get what they were getting at here so I shrugged it off and started on my food, talking quietly to my Grandmother as I did. When she turned to talk to Carmen and Eleazar, Emmett and Jasper decided to raise there voices so I could hear.

"Mhm, I too am a fan of chicken, especially when it's been cooked real nice and it has all those lovely juices and everything."

Jasper nodded, "I agree. What part do you like the most, I love the leg." He took another bite of his food.

"Oh I am definitely breast. I just love it." He grinned and turned his head to me, "Hey little bro, which bit do you like best. Leg or breast?" _Oh ha ha ha, I can see right through this._ I narrowed my eyes at them and didn't answer.

"I've always seen you as a leg kinda guy, you know..." Jasper looked down the table at Bella. Emmett shook his head,

"No, no, I think he's all for the breast as well. That's where the tenderest parts are. Yeah, I think Eddie's definitely a breast." He looked down the table at her as well and the both of them tried to hold in their laughter.

"...Are you still talking about chicken?" I asked with my eyebrows raised,

"Of course, what else would we be talking about?" Emmett sounded quite offended but I could hear the humour in his voice and Jasper was still trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh I don't know..." I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, I like both the same, so." I put my knife and fork onto my plate and sat back in my chair since I'd finished.

"Hm, oh ok. Well, I still think the leg is best. All the best bits are further down if you ask me." Jasper turned his head back and pushed at some of the food on his plate. _What the hell..._

"What are we talking about over here?" My grandma turned her attention to us,

"Oh nothing Grandma, we were just talking about chicken." Emmett smiled innocently.

"Oh really? I'm not a fan of chicken myself, I prefer pork. Nothing beats a good sausage." _They've got to be kidding me._

Jasper actually laughed out loud this time getting weird looks from Carlisle who was sitting on the other side of him.

"Rose likes sausage, she's always eating it." _Are they actually talking about food here or is my mind just in the gutter?_

"Alice likes them too... maybe it's a girl thing." Jasper looked down at his plate and shook his head, clearly trying not to laugh again._ Nope, I'm pretty sure this isn't me._

"Does Bella like sausages?" I turned to face my grandmother. This was too weird, clearly this whole conversation had a double meaning that she evidently wasn't going to get. I sighed at her and turned back,

"I don't know Grandma..."

"Oh come on Eddie, you must know. I bet she does." Emmett winked and Jasper started turning a weird shade of purpley red as he laughed to himself. I glared at them.

_Oh yeah Jasper, this is just hilarious isn't it..._ This whole thing wasn't actually helping my mental situation. Already my mind was hanging around the gutter but these comments just had my thoughts diving in.

Not to mention the whole happenings of earlier, I was beginning to think refusing Bella wasn't such a great idea for either of us. I was getting agitated and then I'd look down and see her at the other end...

My phone buzzed on the table, I picked it up and read the message:

_Edward please can we just go back upstairs? :( xoxo_

It was from her, of course. I sighed, I was tempted to just tell her we could go back upstairs and stay there until we had to go to the airport but I knew that she'd hate me for it later... well maybe not, but I knew somewhere inside her, she was dying to see the city. I text her back something about sightseeing and how I knew she really wanted to go, a reply soon followed:

_I know, I do want to go... I suppose I can wait. Do you promise though? I'm still pretty pissed you left me like that ;| Not cool Edward... Xoxo_

I text back saying I was sorry and that when we got home I was all hers. Once I had sent it, I looked up the table at her. She looked at her phone and then up at me and smiled although I could see behind her smile she was still annoyed.

"Does she like banana's?"

Emmett was clearly trying to list every food he could think of that could be taken suggestively. Grandma, still totally oblivious to what he was actually doing, just sat and said she liked most of the foods he was naming which just sent Jasper into hysterics. I looked at him and shook my head,

"Emmett, just stop. Bella likes a lot of foods I'm sure, why don't you go and ask her yourself if you care that much. Now can we change the subject please." Emmett crossed his arms and sat back,

"Well maybe I will."

"Well maybe you should." I picked up my orange juice and started drinking it,

"I just think that perhaps food isn't the only thing she likes the taste of, maybe she's acquired a taste for other things, hm Eddie... _like maybe your penis_"

He said the last part quietly but I heard it and so did Jasper. _WHAT THE HELL! THAT WASN'T OBVIOUS OR ANYTHING! SHIT, WHAT IF GRANDMA HEARD THAT?! OH JESUS._

I slammed my glass down on the table, knocking a few small things off, and started choking on the orange juice.

"Oh dear, Edward darling, are you ok there?!"

_When I stop this bloody choking I'm going to wring Emmetts neck...! _Grandma started rubbing my back as I continued coughing and spluttering and I heard my phone buzz somewhere but it wasn't on the table anymore.

Emmett and Jasper were both laughing hysterically, Emmett rocked back on his chair and almost fell off. _He should have fallen off, I would have pushed him off if it wasn't for all this damn coughing!_

My eyes began watering as I continued to choke, the patting on my back really was not doing anything,

"Oh my god, look at his face!!" Emmett managed to get out between the laughter. _DIE_.

As I began to calm down and I could see properly again, I saw the whole table was looking at me, a few staring at Jasper and Emmett who were each taking deep breaths to settle themselves. Bella, Alice and Rose were all quietly laughing to themselves too. _Oh great, so now I look like the idiot. Fantastic._

Esme was asking me whether I was alright and Sasha was looking just as concerned, I put my hand in the air, "Mom, really I'm fine... just you know, choking because of some retards comment." My voice was raspy and I narrowed my eyes at Emmett.

My phone buzzed again but I was drinking a glass of water now to clear my throat. My grandmother looked around and then picked it up off of the floor,

"Oh, Edward dear, you dropped your phone. You got a message from Bella... I don't know why she's texting you, I mean she's just there. Shall I read it to you?"

I still had the water to my mouth and I didn't really fancy choking again, so I shook my head and swallowed the drink, but apparently my grandma had other idea's and decided to read the text aloud anyway. I glanced over at Bella and for some reason her eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking her head at me mouthing 'no no no',

"Um, Grandma...could you not..." My voice was still quiet and croaky and cut off at the end so I guess she didn't hear me. Conversation on the table died down a bit as people listened to the text, _Jesus, this family is so nosey..._

"Ok, mm, it says... 'Edward I don't want to wait anymore, I don't want to sound whiny and I am definitely not begging, but I want you now, on this damn table if we must. I need you to fu-...'" There was silence as she read the rest of the message in her head,

"Oh my..." She cleared her throat and put the phone in front of me, looking as if she was trying to hold in a laugh as she brushed herself down and tucked a strand of her white hair neatly behind her ear.

**BPOV**

I think there are certain times in life where it may occur that suicide should be a definite option. If there's nothing left to live for, if there is a huge meteorite coming for earth and chance of survival is slim, any form of natural disasters to a large and catastrophic scale where chances of survival are again slim, if living means you're only going to suffer in pain until the day you finally die, or if your boyfriends grandmother reads a text message aloud to the rest of his family in which you request him to attend to your sexual wants.

_So, how are we doing this then? Overdose, cutting, drowning? Maybe throw yourself off the top of a building, there are some really high ones round here..._

This was possibly the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me. And I had quite a few embarrassing memories but I think this may well have put itself as number one. _Do you think that butter knife will cause any harm? Hm..._

Mortification was really an understatement for what I felt like right now. And there was no-where for me to run to. This was getting too much and there was no bathroom or bedroom or tub of ice-cream. Just me and a table of people. _You're fucked_.

At first everyone was looking at Edward who looked at his phone to read the message himself. When he was done he grinned and then picked up his water again even though he wasn't actually drinking it, he clearly just wanted the attention turned off of him. Which only threw it all on me.

Every single person on the table was now looking at me, except for Edward, he was looking at his phone. My face was burning, I could feel it. And I couldn't say anything, what could I say?! There was nothing to say, apparently my text said it all, _hey, at least they didn't hear the rest of it_...

Alice was the first to crack, her face was turning a bright pink and then she started laughing hysterically, followed by Rose and Tanya and Kate, and then further up the table, Emmett began booming out and I could hear Jasper and Carmen, Garrett and Eleazar. So basically everyone on the table except for Carlisle, Esme, Vienna and Sasha were laughing, but even they looked as if they were holding in theirs in.

I was not laughing obviously! _There is nothing funny about this! I want to die_. The actual need to die right now was so strong, and it wasn't getting any better now that everyone was laughing. _This is my life. One big joke._

"Oh my god, Bella, what else have you been texting him?!" Alice squealed before going into another fit of laughter.

"I.. don't even... want to know!" Rose gasped out, trying to get air. _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_Oh my god, what does everyone think of me now?! Carlisle heard that! And Esme! Never mind Vienna, and she read the whole text! Oh my god... when I get home, I'm never leaving my room again. And I am never going to any Cullen family gathering! Nuh-uh! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

So I just sat there because I honestly didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do, excuse myself? Hm, I could do that, but that would just make it worse. So I sat in my chair, subject to this hilarity, and started to sink down, down, down.

I turned to look at Edward who was still grinning and clearly trying not to laugh as well, he was watching me and I stared back at him showing I wasn't finding this so funny and may just cry. _Oh god, don't cry, that'll just make this even more awkward!_ I can't help it, it's what I do when I get this embarrassed!

He sighed, although he still had a small smile, and stood up from his chair. I followed him with my eyes as he made his way down the table and round to where I was sitting,

"Oh Bella." He chuckled before holding out his hand. I frowned and looked at it for a while, and then looked at all the people still laughing at me, took it and stood up.

"Bella and I are going sightseeing now, please excuse us." Edward announced, Carlisle nodded his head at him and Sasha began giggling.

"I bet buildings and galleries won't be the only sights you'll be seeing hey Eddie!" Emmett laughed, "Oh my god, I can't breathe!"

Edward rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door. I followed behind, my head low, I was watching my feet as we left so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with anyone. I heard a wolf-whistle and then Esme scolding Emmett. _Owww, why me, why me? I bet this is karma. Karma's a bitch. Not getting a Christmas card from me this year, that's for sure..._

**EPOV**

Bella didn't say much as we went back to the room to get our things for sightseeing. At one point I was sure she was going to start crying or something but instead she just sighed. I thought the whole thing was really very amusing, just the fact that my grandmother read it out though. My grandmother. In front of my parents and aunty. That just made me cringe.

I still wanted to kill Emmett, none of that would have happened if he'd just shut up in the first place...

"Are you ready to go then?" I put my jacket on and a pair of leather gloves. Bella sighed again and I tilted my head to look at her, "We could always stay here if you really want to...?"

Again she sighed and wrapped my scarf around her neck. _Stop sighing, start speaking!_

"No, we can go. That whole... what just happened... we just can't now. I just... I'm sorry... I can't believe... oh my god. I'm sorry." She was shaking her head while she put her bag on her shoulders and blushed.

I walked over to her, took her hand and kissed it, "When we get home, I'm all yours still." She smiled and looked in my eyes. Her gorgeous brown eyes were melting into mine, I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand and then held it out for her,

"Come on then."

***

She was quiet, I guessed still out of embarrassment, until we actually got outside and into the midst of the city. That's when my Bella came out again. She stared at everything with such amazement and wonder.

With some things, I could see exactly why she gazed at them in such awe, like the Empire State Building, _how on earth did they build something so high?! _But then smaller things, simpler things, like a man selling newspapers at a news stand, she'd slow down just so she could watch him and then smile.

The whole experience was one of those where I wished I could hear her thoughts, then maybe I could share the same interest and enthusiasm in things. A lot of the stuff I was showing her I'd already seen before, like the Statue of Liberty, Central Park, various art galleries etc, but it was all new to Bella.

We had our taxi zipping us about all over the place, we didn't have the time to see all the things properly, like the Statue of Liberty we looked at from a distance, but at least she'd seen it. When we got to Times Square, we walked the streets on foot. As soon as we got out of the taxi she walked ahead of me and stood with the biggest smile on her face.

She spun round just to get the full view of everything and I stood watching her while all the busy people passed by, seemingly untroubled by her spinning.

"This is amazing!" She said, finally slowing and then coming to a stand still. I pointed to the largest screen among all the large screens that lined the buildings,

"Look." She turned her head to look at the biggest one to see that she was on it and it was following her every move. "Hm, I thought I should share with New York the beauty I'm lucky to see every day."

She looked around eagerly, a smile still on her face, "Oh my god, Edward, how are you doing that?!" I smiled and walked towards her, so I was now on the screen as well.

I took her mitten covered hand, put her other one on my shoulder and my other one on her waist, and we started dancing, not even bothered by the fact there was no music,

"Edward! I can't dance..." she looked down at her feet as she stumbled around.

"Ah, my dear, it's all in the leading. You think about your movements too much." When she wasn't thinking about it, she could dance fine.

I lifted her up slightly so she was standing on my feet. She started laughing as we waltzed around on the sidewalk, some people passing giving us strange looks, _hey, who cares, we're in New York!_ I didn't care anyway, all I could see was her.

"See, you're dancing."

She laughed again. I watched her as we swirled around. She'd put her hair into two cute plaits, one on either side of shoulder, they sat on the scarf. Her nose and cheeks rosy from the cold and her eyes were glinting. She looked beautiful. She was beautiful. I smiled at her as we turned and she laughed. I twirled her around on her own and she beamed,

"Edward, I..." I cut her off by kissing her, she made a small whimpering sound as I pushed against her lips. She was clearly taken by surprise but then she relaxed into it putting her arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

I put my hand to her face to hold her to me and caress her soft cheeks. Then I pulled away and leaned my brow on hers,

"I think everybody's watching us." I chuckled,

"I don't think they have much choice, we're in the middle of the sidewalk and we're still on that screen." She giggled, "And anyway, I don't care."

I smiled and she stretched up to kiss me again. This time the whole world seemed to melt away and it was just her and me in this moment. I couldn't hear all the cars and all the people, I couldn't see them either. I closed my eyes and I could feel her soft lips against mine, the warmth of her body as she hugged me, the smell of her skin, of her hair, of her.

I could feel her grinning against my mouth and she pulled away, and rummaged through her bag. I watched her confused and she pulled out her camera,

"My mom's not here to capture these lovely moments, so I guess we're going to have to do it ourselves."

I chuckled and she raised it to take a picture just as I pulled her closer to me and captured her lips again. She took it, and I carried on kissing her, deepening it this time so that I could taste the whole of her mouth, she slowly moved her arms to around my neck and stood on her tip-toes. Her hands began to mess with my hair and some people cheered so we pulled away form each other and laughed,

"Mm, I love you." She whispered, rubbing her red nose against mine. I smiled and kissed her nose, which she scrunched up and then stuck out her tongue.

"I love you too."

I took her hand so we could explore some more, she looked at the large screen still with her on it, and waved, although she didn't look entirely sure which direction she was waving in. She span around in a circle waving in every possible direction and then flung her head back as she laughed, just as the screen flickered onto some sort of advertisement.

***

"This song is actually about you." I looked over at Bella who was sitting besides me.

We'd taken our flight back from New York and now we were back in Washington State, driving back to my house. We were in my car since there was too many of us to go in one car. Alice had captured her for most of the flight home so the two of them could 'talk', making Jasper temporarily switch places with Bella. I couldn't hear much of their conversation even though they were sitting in front of me, but from time to time they would giggle loudly.

Emmett further discussed the rules of the game starting tomorrow, apparently we had to measure any noise on a scale of one to ten, after a week we had to write down the numbers we'd got and then after four weeks, add them together and see who got the highest overall score.

Alice seemed to be slightly confused and wondered why we had to use so much arithmetic but Bella explained it wasn't actually that confusing and she'd get it. Now she had her earphones plugged into her iPhone and was listening to music, other than the sounds coming from that, the car was silent.

"Who's it by?"

"Guess." She bit her lip and smiled.

She was a lot perkier now, as soon as we got back to the hotel from our outing she became quiet again. She didn't say much through the awkward goodbyes with my family. She was as polite as she could possibly be without making eye contact which I thought was funny. When my aunty announced we must all get together again soon I saw Bella's face heat up again and Alice and Emmett chuckled quietly which was nearly impossible for Emmett.

I didn't really have to think about who it was she was listening to,

"Coldplay." She grinned widely at me,

"How did you know?!" She said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and she nudged my side, "It's 'Green Eyes'" I smiled and she closed her eyes and started singing it,

_Honey you are a rock,_

_Upon which I stand._

_And I come here to talk,_

_I hope you understand,_

_That green eyes,_

_Yeah the spotlight_

_Shines upon you._

_And how could, anybody_

_Deny you._

_I came here with a load,_

_And it feels so much lighter now I met you._

_And honey you should know,_

_That I could never go on without you._

_Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea,_

_Upon which I float._

_And I came here to talk,_

_I think you should know,_

_That green eyes,_

_You're the one that I wanted to find._

_And anyone who,_

_Tried to deny you,_

_Must be out of their mind._

_Because I came here with a load,_

_And it feels so much lighter since I met you._

_Honey you should know,_

_That I could never go on without you ._

_Green eyes, green eyes, _

_Uh oh oh oh_

_Uh oh oh oh_

_Uh oh oh oh_

_Honey you are a rock, upon which I stand._

She smiled, and then open her eyes.

"I always think of you when I listen to that song." She sighed and I chuckled,

"There are many songs I listen to and think of you."

"Like what?" She questioned,

"There are so many... I'll tell you some time. You might get bored listening though."

"Ok." She giggled, and took my hand in hers, looking out of the window again, at the darkness. I smiled at our hands interlocking with each other, raised it to my mouth and kissed it, turning my eyes back to the road.

We arrived home at about the same time as everyone else did, and the once empty house was again alive with talking and laughing. Emmett was persistent with his jokes about Bella's text message. At first she got really embarrassed by it and flushed a deep red, but now she was getting pissed off.

"Do you think it'll be alright if I just stay here tonight and then go home after school tomorrow?" She asked pulling out her phone,

"Yeah, you don't have to ask."

"I know, but..." She smiled and then looked down at her phone typing in her home number.

"Oh you're going to call Charlie? Not text him? But then you wouldn't want to accidently send him a text meant for Eddie eh..." Bella narrowed her eyes and got off of the sofa, still with the phone to her ear and pulled me up the stairs.

"_Never mind this scream-o-metre, we need some kind of mobile phone metre to measure the sauciness of those texts!"_ Emmett chuckled from the living room, Bella sighed and then told her dad that she was staying with Alice again tonight because she was really tired.

Apparently she really was tired and flung herself down on the bed when we reached my room.

"Uh, I have to have a bath, I always feel so tense after travelling." Her talking was muffled because her face was in the bed.

"I'll run one for you, love." She turned her head to look at me and smiled,

"Thank you." I went into the bathroom and turned the taps on, steam beginning to rise from the hot water.

**BPOV**

Ugh, I hated being cooped up in small spaces for long periods of time, or sitting for long periods of time, so I was rather enjoying lying on the end of Edwards bed, spreading out my arms and legs. _Ahh, good times_. And he had been so sweet to offer to run me a bath, I could smell all the nice aroma's coming in from the bathroom already.

I lay there when he came back in, "It's nearly done, just turn the water off when you want." I nodded and kissed him on the cheek as I walked passed him into the bathroom.

Edward had a really large bath tub I thought as I stripped down to just my underwear, it was one of those with all the whirlpool effects and stuff. It kinda seemed more like a hot tub than a bath tub. _Definitely big enough for two then... Hey, he said when we get home he's all ours, I say we take advantage!_ I thought about this for a while as I unplaited my hair and then turned off the running water.

I looked at it for a while, all the bubbles frothing up. _Do it, c'mon, you know you want to..._ I picked up a towel and wrapped it around myself and sat on the side.

"Edward?" I heard his voice almost immediately on the other side of the door,

"Yes my love? Is something wrong?"

"No..." There was quiet for a while as I decided whether I was going to say this or not, _oh to hell with it!_ I walked over to the door and opened it. He was standing there, lovely as always, looking somewhat concerned,

"Um... I was just wondering whether... uh, you wanted to, um, join me...in the bath?" He looked a little shocked like that was the last thing he expected me to say. I blushed and looked down, _awkward..._

"Uh, you don't have to, I was just..." I blushed even more, _yeah, maybe you shouldn't have said anything..._

Edward smiled, and lifted my chin with his finger, "I would love to join you. Can you give me a second?"

I nodded and went back into the bathroom and threw him a towel, he looked at me and shook his head, his crooked smile in place.

I waited until he came in with the towel wrapped around his waist. I was sitting on the side and he came over to me and kissed my cheek before removing the towel and stepping into the water,

"Oh well it's still hot." He chuckled, I couldn't help but tilt my head and stare at his ass as he got in. _Seriously, have they been sculpted or something? It looks as if someone has come up and chiselled those cheeks to perfection! Wow._

He sat down in the water and I moved over to the side of the bath tub and ran my hand through the bubbles. Edward looked up at me expectantly and I looked down at my towel. I don't know why I was feeling so self conscious now, just earlier today I wanted nothing more than for him to strip me down. But now I actually was, and put in different circumstances, I was a bit embarrassed.

I really didn't understand why though, he's already seen me naked before... _suck it up!_ I sighed and carefully unwound the towel from around me and placed it on the side and then stepped into the water and sat between Edwards legs. He was right, the water was still quite hot. It felt nice against my skin though, the bubbles as well.

I sat back into him and shut my eyes, humming in contentment. Edward put his arms around my middle and kissed my neck, making me smile. Then his hands wandered down to my lower stomach and he began tracing circles with the tips of his fingers,

"Are you feeling less tense now?" He whispered seductively into my ear. I swear, his voice should be illegal, if I hadn't been sitting in between him, I would probably have slipped down into the water and drowned. _Can that be classed as man-slaughter?_

"Mhm.." Was all I could get out. I was relaxed now. There was a smell of lavender and camomile filling the room and it made me feel like there wasn't a care in the world. And then I had Edwards arms around me, _ah..._

"Good."

He started kissing at my neck again, sucking it a bit but not hard enough to leave a mark. I sighed in pleasure and he started moving his hands up again to my breasts and started circling my nipples. I let out a small gasp and he laughed low in his throat . The water sloshed slightly with the movement, moving the bubbles closer up my body. He'd occasionally stop to blow them away and I giggled.

I kissed his cheek and his jaw as he leant down over me to kiss my shoulder. Before long he'd kissed all along it and somehow found my lips and captured them in a deep kiss. His tongue was roaming my mouth like it was an undiscovered cave, I slid my tongue along side his and moaned quietly into his mouth.

He was gripping me tighter and I could feel his arousal in the small of my back and I could feel this kiss turning into something else, _and hell was I stopping it!_ I turned around in the tub, which I actually had plenty of space to do, without breaking our kiss, the water splashed around me as I did. I put both my hands to his face, holding him in place as I felt our kiss becoming more urgent.

I put my legs on either side of the tops of his so I was straddling his waist and was now leaning over him, still holding his face. We pulled away for air and he put his knees up but one leg slipped and I giggled, before kissing him again. I sat back leaning on both legs briefly as he positioned himself underneath me, beneath the bubbles.

He looked up at me and I raised and then lowered myself on top of him, gasping slightly as I felt him inside me. I slowly started moving up an down upon him, my hands on his chest, but as I kept moving I slipped a bit. So after briefly giggling about this I decided on putting my hands on the side of the bath tub and Edward put his hands on my hips, guiding me.

"Oh god." I moaned. He was getting to places I didn't even think he could reach, he certainly couldn't in the missionary position anyway, hm, we'll have to try this one more often...

I picked up the pace and the water all around me started making slurping noises. I was getting the weirdest sensations, the water was swirling around and would occasionally be sucked in as I moved up and down. It was rather pleasurable though, taking in Edward and pushing out water.

Edward had his face of concentration on, he jaw tightening and he let out a few grunts. I leaned in to kiss him as I carried on bobbing up and down and he thrust upwards creating more friction,

"Edward!" I shrieked, only to have him kiss me again. I started moaning into his mouth and he into mine as our thrusts found a matching rhythm, the water well and truly slopping around everywhere.

"Bella... baby. Yes..." I could feel my walls clench down on his dick and the euphoric sensations beginning to build at the bottom of my stomach. My moans were beginning to get a bit louder but then I bit down on my lip to silence myself.

I threw my head back going all the way down on him a few more times before I felt my end was imminent, Edward was throbbing inside me,

"Mm, Edward, cum with me..." I murmured as he thrust upwards a few more times,

"Oh shit! Bella!" He groaned, shutting his eyes, biting his lip and I could feel his fingers increase their grip on my sides.

"Edward!"

Those last few pushed me off into ecstasy and I moaned out loudly and gasped as my orgasm washed through me, all whilst feeling Edward also reach his peak and erupt inside of me. I could feel myself pulsing around him as I collapsed on his chest, panting heavily, as was he.

We both shook a bit and then recovered ourselves, although I breathing was still heavy. Amazingly the water was still warm, most of the bubbles had popped and turned to a few suds.

"Mhm, I'm not tense at all anymore." I said to him, still breathless. He chuckled and put his arms around my and cuddled me to his chest. I had both arms in front of me as I cuddled into him, he had his face in my hair, kissing it and then resting his head in it.

I was beginning to feel sleepy after our amorous activity, so I closed my eyes and sighed as I leant against him, still in the warm water with the lavender and camomile and Edward drawing lazy circles on the small of my back.

**I just don't like this chapter. **

**I don't know why, I'm just not feeling it... and it took me so long to write as well! Well, I don't dislike it, I just... ugh.**

**It might just be me but I felt it needed SOMETHING that wasn't there... whatever, next chapter will be better.**

**SO YEAH, snaps to Iadorepugs for giving me the text message idea! (By the way, I love pugs, they are so cute!) Anyway, I didn;t use it how I originally intended it too but meh, I still used it so you still get snaps ;) and you just had a great review anyway.**

**I'd like to say a quick something to me me me because you're not signed up as far as I know so I can't reply to your reviews, sad times, but yes: I know exactly what you mean about the whole, friends talking to you and your mind is wandering to all things fanfiction, I'm terrible! I was sitting down at this party and someone was talking to me about something but I was too busy thinking how long my next chapter was and whether I wanted to cut it down! Thank you for the review as well!**

**OK, so this chapter, I did like the part in Times Square (yeah I stole it from Gossip Girl, but shh, it was so sweet with Serena and that boy who's name I forget- I don't even know why she broke up with Dan, I mean what the hell, DAN IS FIT!! AND ALSO, CHACE CRAWFORD A.K.A NATE, HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD, IF HE IS NOT AN ANGEL THEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE!! G O R G E O U S ! ! )**

**...Now I've forgotten what I was saying!! Oh yeah, I thought my version was sweeter than on Gossip Girl, so ha! **

**Oh, mega shame for Bella and the text messaging fiasco!!! Wouldn't that be so embarrassing, I would be like OMG DIE. Pahaha, sad sad times. Sad times.**

**Tanya= Crazy pregnant psycho bitch, lets just leave her at that.**

**So blah blah blah, basically, I just had to find a way to hurry up and get them home, ALSO I had to de-steamify it from the last chapter so I cut out the teasing and other evil things I had planned to things could quieten down, SO THEN I CAN BUILD IT ALL BACK UP AGAIN HAHAHA!! So yeah, that's why it's kinda lame... can I have opnions here on this chapter because I seriously thought it was just lame, I was disappointed in myself haha! Anyone else feel this way? REVIEW!**

**Ok, so kidnurse123 brought it to my attention that Edward and Bella need more alone time, and then when I thought about it, that is so totally right! I mean, I didn't even notice but they get interrupted one way or another all the time! SO don't you worry, they will have their chapter, Edward can take her somewhere or something, maybe the meadow, hm...**

**ANYWAY, next chapter I think you will like. It should be funny... but I don't know, when you try and purposefully make things funny they're mostly lame, I don't try and make things funny, they just pan out that way. The next chapter may well just pan out that way too, we'll see. It will be probably all in Bella's point of view, that's all I'm saying.**

**I would just like to bring up the topic of British slang/curse words because I use them in this and I don't know if everyone knows what they mean, so I'm going to explain a few, you may know them, you may not, meh:**

**Wank, bollocks, bugger- basically mean the same thing, roughly the same as saying shit. Wank can also refer to men masturbating as well, so there you go...**

**Twat, prick, cunt, wanker, dick'ead (dick head, sounds stupid if you pronounce the 'h')- all some sort of abusive term**

**Also, in case you don't know what 'taking the piss' is (apparently some people don't) it's just like, making fun of..**

**Chuffed- if you didn't know what that means, it's the opposite of gutted, if you don't know what gutted is, then go and find a dictionary..**

**That's all I can think of right now, but if you don't get something, just ask :)**

**Ok, is it sad that I was re-reading some of this story (YES, MY OWN FREAKIN' STORY) whilst listening to some really nice songs got a bit teary-eyed? Because I think it is! I was re-reading the end of chapter 15 and some other stuff and I was like :')... hey wait, what the hell?! Ahhaahahah I am such a loser, I mean for gods sake, I wrote it... ;|**

**Anyway, there probably is something else I wanted to say here and I'm just forgetting... AND I'VE JUST REMEMBERED!!**

**I NEVER TALKED ABOUT THE TWILIGHT DVD! It's the actual love of my life right now, GO ON MTV MOVIE AWARDS AND VOTE FOR TWILIGHT IN EVERY CATEGORY IT'S IN! AND FOR ROBERT PATTINSON! AND FOR KRISTEN STEWART! THEY'RE IN THE BREAKTHROUGH ACTORS BIT FOR MEN AND WOMEN, SO GO GO GO!! I WANT ROBERT TO WIN!! AND I WANT THEM TO WIN BEST KISS, SO GO AND FREAKIN' VOTE! I ALREADY HAVE, HELL YES!**

**HOW. FUCKING. FUNNY. IS. ROBERT. PATTINSON. IN. THE. COMMENTARY. OH MY GOD, I WAS LAUGHING SO MUCH! HE IS SO FUNNY, IN MOST OF HIS INTERVIEWS TOO :') HAHA! SO SO FUNNY.**

**Catherine Hardwicke kinda scares me, like is she high? I like her though, she looks crazy! Ahah!**

**Ok, that's all, make sure you review, especially since my updates rely on it, I mean, I might just leave it for a week, maybe a month (Oh, by the way, In a few weeks I seriously am going to have to leave this for a month because of my exams so you really want to be getting as much out of me as possible, so appease me!)**

**You're all wonderful though, and I like how reviews are starting to get longer as well, not just one liners anymore! SNAPS! Ah man, I love you all, you make me happy, you fill the void in my life! HAHAHA!**

**OK, so thanks again you guys, much love, keep reviewing, keep reading!**

**MWAH MWAH**

**You know you love me, **

**XO XO**


	27. I'm So Easy To Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. As much as I'd like them to be, they are not mine.**

**Ok, so the main things I would like to say are, thank you for your reviews, I think you all know exactly how much I love you all. I'd like to thank LindsayCullen for her review and also reply to it on here: Uh yeah, 'lot' is just like 'the group' as in 'us lot' or 'you lot' I mean as in, all of us... so yeah, I think that answers your question haa! Thank you for your awesome review :)**

**Second thing is, it's true, my author notes are getting a bit ridiculous so I am cutting them down. Some of you will be celebrating I'm sure (haha) others maybe a bit annoyed, but don't worry, if you review, I'm sure I'll give you a rambly reply and you guys can always PM me! ;)**

**Ok, so on with this chapter...**

**Chapter 27- I'm So Easy To Please**

**BPOV**

The first week of the game was pretty funny, it was kind of hard to find a time when at least two other people would be around but not any parents, and do it between school and various other weekly activities. So we found that at any time we were at the Cullen's and Esme and Carlisle weren't in, we all raced each other to get upstairs.

The thing is, once someone got to their room, everyone else had to stop running because if we were all having sex at the same time, there would be no-one to hear.

Unfortunately, because of the layout of the house, this meant after the first week Rose and Emmett were in the lead with a total of 27 (They managed to do it when Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were around so we all heard and they got double points), Jasper and Alice were just behind with 23 and Edward and I were losing with 20.

I didn't mind that we were losing, I seriously didn't think I would self combust if Edward and I didn't have sex for a week, I could easily survive... as long as he wasn't teasing me. But then by teasing me he would just be teasing himself and if we lost, neither of us would be getting any for a week so that would just be pointless.

No, I could easily go a week without any sex. I mean we'd just had a week where we did it three times, the last being yesterday, and I was feeling fine. _But then again it could be a bit early to tell..._

It was Saturday night and for once I wasn't at the Cullen's house. Edward had been round earlier on with Jasper, but he got a message from Carlisle telling him to come home for some family meeting or something so he had to go.

Jasper stayed for a while longer and we just watched Disney channel, we found Phineas and Ferb to be really quite amusing for a long period of time. I was beginning to form a better bond with Jasper, so that was cool. I always felt calm and at ease around him, even if I had been really stressed out before hand, so it was nice to have him around.

Alice was shopping and I really didn't want to go with her so she went alone but I guessed she got the same message as Edward and would go straight home instead of coming here. So Jasper and I spent the whole day watching the crazy things on Disney channel until the evening and he had to go home for dinner.

I made dinner for Charlie and I, but when that was done and we'd eaten, I found I no longer had anything to do so I went upstairs to my room and read a book. I was reading 'The Life of Pi' but I found that after a while, it became the most tedious book ever, but I kept on reading because I hated starting a book and not finishing it. I was still rather relieved when my phone started ringing, and even more so when I saw it was Edward calling.

"_Hi, love."_

"Hey sweetie. Was everything alright with your family meeting and stuff?" He sighed into the phone and I sat up a bit in my bed wondering what they were meeting about.

"_Well, that's what I'm calling you about really, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, just, stuff's been a bit hectic here..."_

"Why, what happened?"

"_Well my aunt called earlier, apparently my Grandma's had cancer for a few years now but she didn't tell anyone... anyway, it's it went away but they think it's come back and she's really ill now and they don't think she's going to last much longer..."_ Oh, well, I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh my god, she seemed so fine last weekend... wow..." Yeah, fine reading out my damn messages... _just don't even go there_.

"_I know. Apparently she knew all this before though but she wanted to go to the wedding and see everyone, you know as a way of having all of us together like that for the last time..." _

He stopped and sighed again, and then there was silence. _Aw, poor Edward, I know how close he is with his grandmother as well... I just want to hug him..._

"Are you going to be ok, I can come over or you can come here if you want?"

"_Well I would very much like that, but again, that's why I'm calling. We're going down to New Hampshire so we can be with her. Carlisle and Esme are booking last minute flights now so we're going early tomorrow morning for the week, we'll be back Saturday morning."_

A week?! Aw man, that sucks! _Bella, you're being really inconsiderate here, his grandmother's really ill!._.. Yeah I know, I'm sorry.... _You should be!_

I started twiddling my hair round my hand, "Oh... ok, well, you should be with her..."

"_Do you think you can manage without me for a week?"_ he chuckled and I smiled,

"Yes, thank you Edward Cullen, but I am not totally dependant on you, you know. Takes a week out of Emmetts game though..."

"_Yeah, he's a bit gutted about that, but we have to go. Even though I know Grandma doesn't like people fussing over her, she prefers to do things on her own and she doesn't like depressing people so no doubt she'll be making light of the whole situation. How you do that I don't know, but I'm sure she'll try..."_

"Mm, well, I'll miss you. I'll call you when I can."

"_Oh 'when you can'?"_ He snorted, _"You have to make time for me do you, in your busy life schedule?"_ I gasped overdramatically,

"Oh shut up! I have friends you know!" _Really, I mean other than the Cullen's and Rose and Jasper... what, Angela and Ben? Wow, what a riot!_ Hey, Angela is really nice!

I had the feeling he knew I was going through my extensive list of friends at school because after a brief pause, he laughed. I narrowed my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"Whatever... I'll be fine. You go and..." _you can't say 'have fun'..._

"_Yeah, 'have fun' doesn't really fit here does it."_ He sniffed,

"No... I swear you are in my head sometimes, it's so weird..."

Ugh, it was true, Edward and Alice basically made up my life. What the hell was I going to do for the week? I mean, there was Rose and Jasper, but I didn't have many classes with Jasper, and Rose was a senior, so... _I can tell you and the library are soon to become good friends..._

I slid down on my bed so I was staring at the ceiling, I could hear Alice telling Edward to pack his things now in the background and he was shouting back at her,

"_Alice says 'hi, she'll miss you, she loves you a lot and she'll see you next Saturday'." _

I smiled, "Ok, well tell her I say the same back." I paused for a second and he was quiet on the other end of the phone, "I'm going to sound so selfish and I kinda feel bad but..."

"_You don't want me to go?"_

"Yeah..."

"_I don't want to leave you..."_

"But you have to, I know that. This is more important and I'll be here when you get back. It's only a week, I can't possibly miss you that much." I rolled my eyes,

"_Gee thanks, and yeah, I want to see her so... here's hoping Newton's charm and sophistication doesn't win you over whilst I'm gone."_

"Oh how could I resist those greasy locks and those romantic chat up lines..." I snorted, "Edward, if you were here, I would have just hit you."

"_Ha ha, I know."_ We both giggled a little,_ "Well, I really do have to go and pack now, so I'll call you tomorrow when we get there."_

"Ok, text me in the morning before you go as well. Give your grandma my best wishes and I hope she feels better..."

"_I will. I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye."

"_Bye."_ I didn't disconnect the call and I knew he hadn't, I could still hear him breathing.

"Edward, I'm really going now."

"_Ok, well so am I."_

"Good. Bye."

"_Bye." _There was again silence and I thought he had actually gone until I heard Esme talking in the background.

"...Edward seriously hang up the phone!"

"_Why don't you hang up the phone?"_

"...Because I don't want to."

"_Well, neither do I."_

I sighed and laughed , I didn't want him to leave me, ever. _Oh for gods sake Bella, one week! One! Not two! Not a month! One week, get a grip!_

"Ok, well I've got to hang up now or I fear I never will." I giggled.

"_I love you."_

"I love you too." And then I really did hang up.

I stared at my phone and then sighed. A week of no Edward, no Alice, no Emmett. Yeah, I could so do this, I'd just do my school work like a good student, I can probably get ahead on things now as well actually.

_Oh my god, you should hear yourself, you need to be able to look back and remember this week, something tells me this is going to be funny..._ Why? Why do you doubt me so much?! You know what, I'm going to record this week, and you shall see, I'll be fine!

I put my phone down on my side table and jumped down from my bed and went over to my bookshelf. I filtered through everything but I couldn't find what I was looking for. I looked under my bed and pulled out some of the already dusty boxes from under there. I finally found what I was looking for, it was a small black diary that I got one Christmas from my aunt and uncle, but I'd never used it.

I took it out of the box it was in and put the box back under my bed, picking up a pen off of my desk and sitting cross legged on the bed. I opened it and thought for a second what I was going to write. _Hm... ah, I know! _I tapped the pen on my thigh for a second and then I began writing.

_Hm, what shall I call it? The Notebook? Confessions of A Teenage Cullen Addict?_ I crossed them both out. _No not that, I'm not addicted to them, I'm just... what about..._

_Bella Swans Diary, _Yeah, I like that.

_A week without Edward:_

_Edward has just called to say that he's not going to be here for a week. I'm a bit annoyed that he had to go, I don't really enjoy being away from him, but his Grandma's ill and I'm just being self-centred. Anyway, I'm totally fine at the moment. I'm pretty confident I will be fine throughout the whole of this week, my life does not revolve around Edward and his family... of course I'll miss them, Edward especially, but what can I do. I'll get over it and they'll be back in no time at all, I probably won't even notice they're gone... _

_Well, that's all for now, over and out!_

I looked at what I'd just written and laughed at myself, my handwriting was as messy as it always was. I really envied Edward, his handwriting was so neat and pretty, and he was a guy! It just wasn't fair, mine looked like I had a nervous twitch or something... I sighed and closed the diary, putting it under my pillow.

Yep, I'll be fine. One hundred percent fine. Absolutely fine.

***

_Day 1:_

_Nothing happened today. I swear it's been one of the most boring days I have had in such a long time! Rose went shopping with some friends from school and Jasper was at some baseball practice so I couldn't even hang out with them. I thought about calling Angela, I mean, I might as well start making plans with her as she'll be one of my few friends this week... ugh, seriously, I'm going to have to start making friends. _

_I didn't even realise that I don't actually have any aside from The Cullens and the Hales, how sad is that! I suppose that I had them from as soon as I started school so I never really thought about befriending other people. The best thing that happened today is that Edward just called me to say they're at their Grandma's house now and they're going to the hospital to see her tomorrow. _

_Yeah, that was the highlight of my day. I did a whole load of nothing, I was so bored I did my homework. I didn't even just do my homework, I mean I really put time and effort into it, that's how bored I was. And I watched TV with Charlie, he was watching some game which was really mind-numbing, and then he went out to see Harry Clearwater. So even Charlie has friends, it's just me. Sigh. _

_Hopefully tomorrow won't be as crap as today. I'm going to go and count how many tiles there are in the bathroom or something fun like that._

_***_

_Day 2:_

_School is shit. I mean, I knew this, but I didn't realise just how shit until today! Oh my god, I wanted to kill myself, and I had to sit on my own in French and biology, so that was great. Actually, it wasn't terrible, it was just kinda lame without Alice and Edward. Jasper and Rose really didn't want to sit together at lunch, they said without Emmett and Alice, they just look retarded, so Rose sat with some of her senior friends and Jasper sat with some of the guys on the baseball team. _

_So then I sat with Angela and Ben, because who else did I have to sit with. Angela and Ben are nice though so that wasn't so bad, but I didn't hang around for long, I decided I actually quite enjoy being anti-social thus I went to the library. Yeah, I didn't anything better to do so that's what I did. But then I finished all my work and the books in there weren't interesting me that much, so I called Edward and we talked for the rest of the lunch break._

_He said his grandma didn't look that bad and she seemed to be keeping strong and the doctors said that actually she may be better than they thought. So that was good, but it doesn't mean they're coming home any quicker. So I'm going to go now, do some homework, the laundry, make dinner for Charlie and then probably sit in my room and mope over how much I miss Edward already :( _

_***_

_Day 3:_

_Ok, so maybe a week was a bit much. I really miss Edward. I _really_ miss Edward. And I'm starting to miss him in other ways too... we haven't had sex in what, 4 days or something... I'm starting to feel it now. Maybe a week will prove to be harder than I originally thought it was going to be. Oh great, this is just great! Now I'm getting sexually frustrated, well it's not that bad right now, I'm just feeling like I need a little something something... oh god, this is terrible! _

_I've been distracting myself though, so everything's fine. I spoke to Edward last night before I went to bed, I love his voice so much, I can just close my eyes and listen to him talking forever. Ow, I want to :( I love him so much and he's not here! :( I swear I nearly started crying yesterday, how freakin' retarded am I! I seriously need to get a grip..._

_School today wasn't anything special, basically the same as yesterday, just different lessons. So yeah, it sucks. And it sucks that they're not here. I want Edward back, it's not the same talking to him on the phone, but I guess I'll just have to suck it up and move on and hope to god this is as frustrated as I get before he comes home... I'll call him in a minute. Four more days._

_***_

I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling. Three more days, three more days. Everything was such an effort when I thought I was just going to get up and have another tedious day and know that Edward wouldn't even be there. I groaned and rolled out of my bed to start day 4.

I just wasn't in the mood for school today, I'd called Edward the previous night and not only had I realised I needed him in more ways than one but I realised that I actually missed him too much, incredibly much, so day 4 and already I was dying. _I told you..._ shut up. But I'd spent most of the night talking to him, so I was dead now.

I threw a sweater and a pair of skinny jeans on after showering, I couldn't be bothered with my hair so I just ran my hand threw and put on a bit of mascara before going down stairs to get some breakfast. Charlie was leaning against the side with a cup of coffee when I came in.

"Morning Bells, you ok?" I trudged over to the fridge and opened it, staring blankly at the contents and then taking out the milk.

"Mm." I groaned, taking out a bowl and setting it down on the table and went to search for some Lucky Charms. "Do we have any Lucky Charms?" I asked, opening different cupboards,

"Nope, we're all out. I can, uh, go and get some more if you want?" He sipped his coffee and I turned to look at him, I bet the Cullens would have some, and no-one even eats it except for me. But I've none in my own fucking house. Great.

"No... it's fine." I sighed, taking out some coco puffs instead. Charlie nodded,

"Alright, well, I'll be heading off now, so I'll see you later, honey." I didn't look up from my cereal as I sat there shovelling it into my mouth,

"Bye." I said rather moodily. Charlie looked at me for a while and then looked around for his coat and soon headed out.

It wasn't my fault I was moody, blame Edward freakin' Cullen! He kept me up on the phone last night, and yes maybe he said at half one I really should go to sleep, but he didn't enforce it, he didn't hang up did he! Oh no, so he kept me there and let me blabber on about a load of shit until three this morning! Three o'clock in the morning. So I'd had a total of four hours sleep and the first lesson I had today was biology. Biology, on my own, again. Fucking great.

I managed to drag myself to school, I briefly stopped in the hallway to talk to Angela. I couldn't be too moody around her, she was just too nice, and to be honest, she cheered me up a bit too. Unfortunately she didn't take biology with me though. I sat alone at the table with my head rested on my arms, hoping maybe I could sleep through this lesson, but that was so not going to happen.

"Hey Bella!" I didn't raise my head from my arms, I knew who was talking to me, and I really didn't want to be talking to them.

Mike came and sat next to me, In Edwards seat... sigh, and put his head on the table facing me, "Hey Bella?"

I sighed and lifted my head putting my hand under my chin and my elbow on the table, "Yeah, I'm listening..."

He smiled enthusiastically at me and then started rambling on and on and on, I wasn't listening to much but he was keeping me awake, sort off... I caught bits about Jessica, apparently since her New Years party Mike decided he wanted to make a move on her. I suppose it got Jessica off of Edwards back though and mike off of mine.

He was going on about how he actually really like her, and honestly, I couldn't give a shit. I was falling asleep, I missed Edward, and Mike Newton was talking a whole load of crap! _I love my life_.

I was totally blocking him out now, and I moved my eyes from him to the table. _Edward should be sitting there now, with me, not Mike. Oh god, I want him so bad. Why isn't he here god damn it! If he was here, I'd bet he'd take me. I would want him to, right here, on this table. Push me down on it and fuck me until I scream, mm..._

_Holy shit!_ I shook my head and looked at Mike again who was still talking about a whole load of shit, _woah, Bella.. calm down_. I could feel the want for Edward beginning to build now between my legs, so I put one leg over the other and rubbed them together to cause some friction and ease the longing.

Looking at Mike really wasn't helping though. The more I looked at him, the more I wasn't seeing Mike anymore. I couldn't see Mike sitting next to me, I could see Edward. In all his glory, completely naked, and sitting next to me, in the biology lab, with no-one else around.

His normally bright emerald eyes darker now with lust and desire for me. I bit my lip as I felt my underwear begin to dampen as I gazed up at him. His mouth turned up at the side into his dazzling crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat. He drew circles on the desk with his finger whilst he undressed me with his eyes. My breathing was all over the place, _I_ could see my chest raising and falling.

He chuckled darkly and then spoke, _"Bella you want me."_ His voice soft like velvet danced through the air and tickled my ear.

"_You want me to touch you, don't you Bella. You want me all over you. You want me inside you. I know you do. You want my dick in your tight pussy."_ I nodded my head slowly I was starting to get dizzy.

"_Say it."_ He purred, smiled smugly at me.

"Yes..." I whispered in breathless anticipation.

"_Say what you want me to do to you."_ I was squeezing my legs together tightly now to stop the throbbing that seemed to be thrumming to the same beat as my heart.

I leaned closer, wanting to feel his cool breath on my face, "Cool, so you'll do it! Awesome!"

I could still see Edward sitting there with his wicked smile, encouraging me to answer with his stare, but this wasn't his voice anymore... still, I was too taken with the picture of the god before me, just inches away...

"_Say it."_ He whispered again, his voice fading but echoing around my mind.

"Fuck me." I whispered again. Edwards grin widened and he laughed low in his throat.

"...What?" And then he was gone, my beautiful darling was gone again. Not here. Just my god damn imagination running wild, _but it was so real..._

Right now though, Mike was staring at me like I was deluded, although behind his look I could see a smug grin forming and I realised how close I was to him. He didn't smell nice like Edward, he smelt like body odour that was trying to be masked by men's cologne. Ew. I blinked and then moved back, clearing my throat.

_Did you just say that out loud?! _Uh, I think so... _You idiot, what the hell?! To Mike Newton! You just said that to Mike Newton!_ I didn't mean to, I thought he was Edward...! _Well, you can sort this out yourself. _Oh geez, I had no time to think, but I had to say something.

"I said fu...nky. Yeah, I said funky. What did you think I said?" I snorted and looked away. _Funky? Really? Bella we're in the 2000's now dear..._

"Oh... right, yeah." Mike seemed a bit disappointed in my answer but shook his head and smiled, "But, uh, yeah, thanks for agreeing to help me, that's awesome, and it'll totally work, cause you're hot and everything. Hey, if you ever get bored of Cullen, baby, just know where I am."

He got up and winked at me before returning to his desk just as Mr Banner came in and turned on the VCR. Ha, me getting bored of Edward was definitely not happening anytime soon... Clearly Mr Banner just couldn't be bothered to teach us this morning, and for that I was thankful, it meant I could sleep through this video.

Once it was on, I resumed my position with my head on my arms and made myself comfy, and then it hit me. _Hey what the hell did Mike say you'd agreed to?!_ My head shot up and I looked over my shoulder at Mike who blew me a kiss. _What the hell did you do Bella?! _Oh god, I don't know!

As soon as I got home I ran up to my room and pulled the little black diary from under my pillow and took the pen that I was using as a book mark out.

_Day 4:_

_Oh my god! What a day! I am officially sexually frustrated. I am. I need Edward! Today, I was imagining him naked everywhere, telling me things and asking me questions that just got me feeling all hot and flustered... he wasn't even there! Just the thought is apparently enough. He's everywhere! I think this is partly down to my sexual frustration but also because I've been half asleep all day. _

_I was talking to Jasper at lunch today, and the next thing I knew he was trying to wake me up. AND! I've agreed to something with Mike, I don't know what it is but I'm scared! He keeps winking at me, and I honestly haven't a clue why. If Edward hadn't have been invading my thoughts then maybe I would have some idea...!! MIKE NEWTON!!_

_Oh dear, I am in no suitable state to think properly. This morning I was moody, then I was happy, during English today I thought I was going to cry and then I was happy again, and then I hit a real low and then I was nothing. And now I feel really hyper and tired at the same time._

_I think people are beginning to think I'm crazy. I think I'm crazy. I'm worse than Tanya and I'm not even pregnant or on my period. Edward is going to have to wait for me to call him tomorrow, I need sleep! Hopefully by then I will have calmed down a bit... Three days._

_***_

_Day 5:_

_Oh my god. What the fuck. What the actual fuck. Edward Cullen has ruined me._

I threw my diary down on the bed and began pacing the small space in my room. This was crazy. I thought yesterday I had reached my peak of frustration, but apparently not. Today was hell. Pure hell. School was fine actually, people were fine, lunch was fine. It was me. And Edward!!

God damn Edward!! He was on my mind, constantly, normally I wouldn't mind. Except he was on my mind, and he was naked, and he was luring me in. Again, normally I really wouldn't mind. But normally he would be around to then fulfil those needs, and normally I wasn't having these thoughts in the middle of a classroom!

I've found it's quite difficult to answer anything in calculus when all you can think about is some gorgeous angel trying to find different ways to fuck you. Each try being slightly better than the one before. Hotter than the one before... SHEESH EVEN NOW! MY MIND HAS BECOME A BLACK HOLE!

I fell onto the bed face first and lay there for a while making whimpering noise. I was becoming a nervous wreck, I'd been twitching all day, tapping my feet, playing with my hair, just anything to keep me distracted. It was completely ridiculous, but when I wasn't doing it, naked Edward would just come strolling in and sit down on the front desk, knees apart, just watching me. Waiting.

It was killing me! It wasn't healthy to be that turned on in a classroom, I nearly ran screaming on numerous occasions when I was told to stop fidgeting because I was distracting others. I mean what the hell was I supposed to do!

I got up and started looking around for something to do. I couldn't read. Reading made my mind wonder. I didn't have any homework since I did it all at lunch times because I was really that cool. I'd done the laundry and Charlie was working late so I didn't have to make dinner.

So I had nothing to do. I'd already counted the tiles in the bathroom. 376 and 12 halves which added another 6 whole tiles. 382.

I opened my laptop that was sitting on the desk, _Facebook is distracting, let's go on there_. I signed in and saw for once I had a load of friend requests and notifications and tagged pictures.

The most recent tagged pictures were from the wedding, there were a few of me and everyone and then with some other people and of course, plenty of Edward and I at random stages of the day.

He looked gorgeous in his suit, so very charming, _Yep, well we know what happened shortly after eh! Looked even better in his birthday suit! Pow!_ Shut up, shut up, shut up!

I commented on a few pictures and replied to notifications and other happenings, then I checked my online friends and saw Edward was online. I frowned and angrily bashed the keys on the keyboard trying to emphasise each letter.

_**Bella Swan:**__ I HATE YOU._

_**Edward Cullen:**__ Hello to you too_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ ?_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ What's up?_

_**Bella Swan:**__ :!_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ :S_

_**Bella Swan:**__ have u got ur phone by u?;|_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ It's out of battery... are you ok?_

_**Bella Swan:**__ call me using the house phone_

_**Bella Swan:**__ now_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ ok..._

_**Edward Cullen:**__ ?_

I closed the laptop and decided to change into my pyjama shorts and tank top because I could, I didn't care it was only evening. It was dark outside. And anyway, I didn't think I needed reason for anything anymore, I was already crazy.

I sat on my bed with my phone in my hands waiting for him to call. A minute later a number I didn't know appeared on the screen and I could see it was from a landline.

"Hello?" I answered, not sounding particularly thrilled at this call, I had to check it was actually Edward though.

"_Hey lovely, what's the matter?"_

I frowned at my bed covers and began picking fluff off of them, "You."

"_Oh..." _We sat in silence for a minute, but I couldn't deal with it.

I was crazy right now, and I think he needed to know just what he'd done, I was beginning to get so easily frustrated, I snapped at Rose today for no reason. He'd done this! It was all Edward's fault! I blamed him!

"Edward I cannot believe you right now. I'm fucking insane because of you. Because of you and your doings!" He didn't say anything and the silence was just getting me more worked up. I was even swearing, I have to be pretty pissed to swear!

"Edward are you even listening to me?!"

"_Yes..." _he said quietly. _Why is he being so freakin' quiet?! Aaaah!_

"God damnit Edward! You've ruined me! I'm falling apart here! What the fuck have you done to me?! My life is all messed up now... argh! Because of you!"

Again, he didn't say anything, _"I don't get it... what are you saying?"_ he sounded confused and a bit anxious.

"Well what the hell do you think I'm saying?!"

"_I don't know..." _I could hear him breathing down the phone, this silence in between every other thing I was saying was really annoying me now, I fell back on my bed with my head in the pillows, one hand rubbing my brow.

"Edward please stop not speaking, it's really ticking me off."

"_I'm sorry..." _SILENCE. _DID HE JUST MISS WHAT I JUST SAID OR SOMETHING_. _"I'm sorry... oh god, you're not... are you..."_

"Oh for gods sake Edward, am I what?!"

"_...are you pregnant or something?"_

"No! No Edward I am not pregnant! I'm frustrated! I am extremely frustrated... Sexually."

"_OH... oh, oh ok."_ He let out a sigh of relief, _"Good. I was getting a bit worried there."_

"Good?! No Edward, not good! You should be worried! As soon as you get back Saturday, you are coming straight to my bedroom and I swear to all that is holy, you are not leaving until you've completely satisfied me."

He laughed, "Edward I'm serious!" I pouted and put my knees up on the bed, "Edward I need you!" I whined.

"_I thought you hated me?" _He joked,

"I do! Because you've made me like this! You don't even want to know what's been going on in my life because I am so damn frustrated. I need you right now, it's not even a want, it's an actual need. Edward I need you. So badly. You don't even understand. Just the thought of you makes me wet, and that's not so great when you're not here and I'm at school..."

"_Two more days my love, then I'll be home... and you're not at school now..."_ I whined again and made whimpering noises,

"Edward that's so long! I've already had to wait 6 days of no sex! It's not easy!"

"_I know... It's no so easy for me either. You don't know how much I want to come to your house and fuck you right now."_

I fidgeted on the bed, "Edward don't say that... you get me all hot and bothered for nothing."

He chuckled, and I heard him move about. I bit my lip and slid my hands into my underwear, closing my eyes and starting to gently rub myself,

"_Bella you don't know how hard it's been for me as well. Everyday, all I can think about is you. You're beautiful body, all the different ways I want to have you..."_ I let out a small whimper and he continued,

"_But then you're not there with me. It's very frustrating. I want you. I want you around my dick, I want to be lost in your warmth. I want to smell you, I want to touch you. Bella I need you just as much as you need me." _

"Oh Edward..." I moaned quietly down the phone, still rubbing myself. My breathing was picking up and I'm sure he could hear it. He was quiet for a moment, and then he cleared his throat

"_Bella, are you... touching yourself?" _I opened my eyes, and slowed my movement seeming a bit embarrassed he'd realised,

"Um... mhm." I blushed and was so glad he couldn't see me although I think he pretty much guessed I was as red as a tomato and chuckled. But then he stopped and spoke softly,

"_What are you doing?" _I bit my lip and smiled,

"I'm... rubbing my clit." He made a low groan,

"_Mm, tell me, how wet are you?"_

"Very." I moved my hand further down and swirled a finger around my entrance where I was already leaking out, "Edward, I'm really wet. I wish you were here..."

"_Darling, I wish I was there too." _his voice was deep and licked with desire.

"Tell me what to do, baby, tell me." I was grateful Charlie wasn't going to be home until late, I don't think he'd appreciate hearing this conversation...

"_Wait.. I'm just..."_ I heard him move again and I wondered what it was he was doing, _"Ok." _His voice sounded a bit strained, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Edward... are you by any chance... touching _yourself_?" I perched myself up a bit against my pillows, keeping my hand where it was although I'd stopped rubbing.

"_...Uh, maybe."_

I smiled, "Good. Now tell me what to do Edward, I'm all yours." He made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a laugh, I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it sounded hot.

"_I want you to put your fingers into yourself, really deep, as far as you can get them and then drag them out again." _I complied, pushing two of my fingers inside myself as far up as they would go, gasping as I did, and then pulled them back out again,

"Yes..."

"_Now do it again, and keep going, keep pushing them in and then out, I want to hear you moan." _

"Oh god... yes... mm..." I moaned loudly down the phone and I could hear Edwards breathing become more harsh, "Edward, I want your dick in my hand, I want to run my hand up and down it, lick the head with my tongue and... ah... suck on it."

I was gasping and moving on the bed spread, bucking my hips every now and then into the air as I pushed my fingers in deeper, imagining that it was Edward inside of me, that it was Edward making me feel this way,

"Edward, it feels so good... I wish you could... ah, touch me."

"_Bella, you're making me so hard, I'm imagining you're here with me.." _

He made a subdued groan and I moaned again. I realised that after a while, we weren't even talking anymore, we just seemed to be getting off on the sounds of each other. I couldn't hear anything else of the outside world other than mine and Edwards sounds of pleasure.

"Oooh..." I hummed, "Oh Edward I'm so close."

"_Uh, fuck, Bella you sound so hot.. can you just... oh god, I'm so close as well."_ I could feel the knots start to tighten in the bottom of my stomach, my walls were closing around my fingers as I thrust them in faster than before,

"Mmm, Edward, it's happening..." I let go then, I found the release that I'd been holding onto all week so far.

I have to admit, it was no way the best orgasm I've had, but it was satisfying for now. It subdued the dying need I had previously had but it had not completely destroyed it, I still needed Edward.

"_Oh fuck Bella... ah god, oh, oh... EMMETT?!"_ Ok... I'm pretty sure Emmett was not a part of my fantasies when I imagined Edward and I getting intimate... what the hell.

"_Woah!!! Duuuuuuuuuude! I can't even believe this right now!!" _Emmett's voice was clearer than I had imagined for someone who was in the background... Still, I was still riding out the last of my orgasm and was still panting, so I said nothing...

"_Emmett?! What the fuck, get out!!" _Edward roared only to have Emmett laugh even louder,

"_You Bella, are a dark horse! You go girl!"_ I sat up on my bed, um ok? I'm pretty sure Emmett was talking directly to me then, as if he was on the phone as well...

"_Emmett why the fuck do you have a phone in your hand?!"_

"_Well, I was going to call Rose for a bit of private time, but apparently you and Bella beat me to it!" _HOLY SHIT NO.

"_Oh for gods sake Emmett, please tell me you were not listening in?!"_

Emmett snorted_, "Hell was I! Eddie, that was freakin' hot, I am so proud of you little bro!! Me and you seriously need to talk, share tips and stuff." _

MY FUCKING LIFE. EMMETT HAD BEEN LISTENING IN, ALL THAT TIME. ALL THAT FREAKIN' TIME.

"_Emmett, what the fuck?! So what the hell are you doing in here now... is the phone not enough?! Get out!!"_ Edward snarled, I just sat back on my bed, a little dumbfounded.

Was there even any point in getting embarrassed anymore. I just had to come to terms with the fact my life was actually just going to be one big embarrassment. I know this now, I understand, and hopefully I will be able to move forward. Still, WHAT THE FUCK.

"_Ok, ok, geez! I'll have to leave you to uh, clean up."_ Emmett chortled obviously talking to Edward,

"_Hey, Bella, I'll see you on Saturday, well actually I don't know if I'll see you so much, cause uh, you and Eddie might be a bit busy by the sounds of things. I've heard it's all going down in your room eh. Ha ha, aw you are two crazy kids, I love ya!" _

I heard the clicking of the phone being put down. My face almost immediately filled with heat, I couldn't say anything other than,

"Um... I think, I'm... going to go... um..." I ran my hand through my hair, this was going to be incredibly awkward if I stayed on the phone. It already was.. what was I supposed to say now?!

Edward sighed, _"Ugh, Bella, I'm sorry about that. You know what Emmett's like... I can't believe he... god."_ I sat in my bed and thought through what had just happened, and then I laughed.

And I laughed and laughed, I sort of forgot why I was laughing for a minute, _"Bella, why are you laughing?"_ I could hear the smile in Edwards voice although he sounded confused,

"I don't know. Just. My life. What can I do but laugh at it. Oh wow, that would only happen to me wouldn't it. Of course, because that's how my life is, because. Because. It just is."

I carried on laughing and soon Edward joined in although I think he was more laughing at me than with me.

"_Ok... well, do you love me again now?"_

"Edward when did I stop loving you? I just hated you... I didn't not love you, I just didn't like you." He chuckled,

"_Oh ok, then, well, that's good... I think?" _I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up outside,

"Ow, baby, Charlie's home, I'm going to have to go but I'll text you later, and I call you tomorrow I'm sure."

"_Aw, well, other than that little interruption, I rather enjoyed our 'conversation'."_ He chuckled and then sighed I smiled and swung my legs off the side of my bed,

"Edward?"

"_Yes, my love?"_

I stood up and skipped over to the window to see Charlie just getting out of his car, I was feeling so much better after our little... yeah,

"Mm, nothing. I love you." I smiled again as I turned to face my room again, Edward laughed,

"_I love you too my darling. Ha ha, Are you ok?" _

"No, I'm crazy. But I'm happy again. Not totally though, I still want you and me in my room, as SOON as you get back. I won't let you forget."

"_Ok, well I'm going to call you again tomorrow night, so I'll speak to you then. I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bella, honey, I'm home" Charlie called up to me. I looked down at my phone in my hand and held it to my chest, shook my head and smiled as I headed out of the door.

"Hey dad, how was your day?"

***

_Day 6:_

_OH MY GOD. I feel so much better than I did yesterday! :) I'm just generally feeling a lot better, it's the weekend now, which means Edward is back tomorrow!! I'm so freakin' happy right now, I'm going over to Jasper and Rose's house soon, we're going to go to the cinema or something later, just because you know, it's our last day free of the Cullens so we thought we'd celebrate the return of our sex lives!_

_I hadn't even realised they were just as frustrated as me, they disguised it well... Rose said it's because they've been dealing with it for longer so they knew what to expect. Well, no-one told me, that's for freakin' sure! _

_Anyway, nothing much to say, I'm going to get ready to go out now, so tonight should be fun! :) I still can't wait until tomorrow, I'm tempted to actually tie Edward down to my bed. If he doesn't comply to my needs I may actually rape him... or maybe not. I'm so excited, my baby's coming home! XD_

***

_Day 7:_

_Last night was really fun! We watched Role Models it was pretty funny. Anyway, so Edward is basically just round the corner and I am pissing my pants! You know, I guess this is the last entry to my little diary, so I just wanted to say thanks. It's been great... you know, writing in you and everything... sharing the craziness of this week. I'm glad I could share it with you! Haha ok, I sound like a retard, I'm probably the only one who's going to read this so..._

_Anyway, I can't wait for Edward to get here, I did not expect to miss him half as much as I have! Is that bad? Whatever, I don't care, he's back in Forks! He's hoooooooome again! You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love Edward Cullen. A bit of Enrique Iglesias there for you._

_Anyway, I think my dad's calling me so, I'm going to go. Well, it's been fun! For the last time, over and out!_

"Hey Bells, Edward's just pulled up outside." Charlie called up to me.

I leapt off of my bed to the window, and sure enough there was his car. His stupidly shiny silver Volvo. The chariot for my god. _Oh holy crap he's here!! I feel like I may piss myself I am so excited! Why am I this excited, this is weird?! Oh whatever!!_

I ran out of my bedroom, I was running too quickly and I had to hold onto the doorframe to stop myself falling over and to actually get myself out of the door. I held onto the banister of the stairs and I darted down, tripping down the last few, but I didn't care, I was on a mission here. I whizzed past Charlie to the front door and flung it open. And there he was.

Just getting out of his car. The objective of my mission. There he was. Even more beautiful than I remembered. He was literally breath taking. My hair swung back into my face as I stood at the door, I had been moving so fast, my hair had gone ahead of my body.

I inhaled and he looked up from his car keys to me and his mouth drew up into his crooked smile. The biggest grin I think I have ever had was plastered on my face and I ran out of the door,

"Uh Bells..." Shut up Charlie, can't you see, love of my life, standing right there, been away for a week, I kind of don't care for what you have to say right now!

I stumbled on the step just out side of the door but then regained my balance and carried on running down the path until I was in jumping distance of him. And that is exactly what I did, I jumped on him. He didn't even stumble backward from my weight or anything, _and_ I full on jumped on him.

My legs wrapped around his waist and I hugged him so tightly I thought I might squeeze the life out of him,

"Oh my god, Edward, I missed you so bloody much! After that week, I think it's safe to say I would rather die than be without you!"

He chuckled whilst I smothered him in kisses as he stood in the middle of the pathway carrying me, "Well then I guess I'll never leave you."

"Don't. Please, just don't." He smiled and kissed me tenderly. I tightened my grip on him and he hoisted me up so I wasn't falling, I laced my hands in his hair.

"Edward Cullen, I love you so fucking much. You don't even know." He smiled against my lips.

"Actually I think I do." He span around with me still in his arms and I giggled.

"Um Bells." Charlie called from the door. I pulled out of Edwards kiss but rested my brow on his and stared deeply into his eyes whilst holding his face with my hands,

"Uh, Bella... you might want to, you know, go inside and, um, get changed. I don't think the neighbours appreciate uh... you in your, um, underwear sweetie."

**Aw, poor Bella!! Her life eh, what a joke.**

**And what did Mike ask hm? I'd rather enjoy hearing your theories on that ;)**

**Oh god, well, I hope you all liked this chapter! I would very much like some good reviews on this! I'm trying to write as quickly as possible so I can get the chapters I want up by the time I have to leave this for a while for my exams (I know lame!) and this chapter took me so long to write! I literally sat screaming at my laptop for about 3hrs and then I moved on and eventually got it finished.**

**Ok, so reviews please! I want them, I love them! I love you all, and I try to reply to all of them, I think I do actually, so there you go, I give some appreciation back to you! I actually have nothing to ramble on about anyway, so enjoy! I love you all! MWAH MWAH MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, KISSES MY DARLINGS!**

**XO XO**


	28. Spies Hide Out In Every Corner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I'm so sorry to everyone, this has taken me so long to write so I am truely sorry! School has been a nightmare! I've been back for 3 days and I am already suicidal... the good news is, I only have 2 weeks left and then school is over for me! ...except for exams, but I only need to be in for exams then I can go...**

**So revisions a bit of a bitch as you can imagine!! AND all of a sudden it is SO hot! I mean, SO hot! Like **

**Ok, thank you all SO SOS OSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOO much for your reviews! You really are jus a kickass bunch of people, keep kicking ass guys, I would loooove to get to 300 reviews after this chapter, it would be great!**

**To Tahlia: You better be signing up! I wanted to reply, but of course I can't!! Thanks for your reviews though, I love them!**

**I'd like to give special thanks today to booboobear51 AND OF COURSE kmem who is actually my ultimately favourite person on here EVER. NO JOKES. Anyway, so you two get special mentions for pretty much great reviews every chapter :') I love you guys!**

**I think I may put special notes to certain people every chapter, you do something special, you get a special mention! ANYWAY, MAKE SURE YOU READ THE END A/N SERIOUSLY, DO.**

**OK...**

**Chapter 28- Spies Hide Out In Every Corner**

**EPOV**

I held Bella and spun her around in my arms. I don't think I've ever seen her as ecstatic about anything as just then when she came running out of the house. I'd been locking my car and then I looked up too see his exquisite creature bounding towards me, it was all a bit of a flurry actually, before I knew what was going on she'd jumped on me and was squeezing me.

I had to smile, she was wonderful and I'd missed her so much, having her in my arms, inhaling her scent, it felt like shooting up after trying to kill a heroin addiction. She was my heroin and I was addicted to her and in this way, I needed her. Kissing her after a week of nothing was like heaven.

"Uh, Bella... you might want to, you know, go inside and, um, get changed. I don't think the neighbours appreciate uh... you in your, um, underwear sweetie."

I hadn't originally noticed she was in just her underwear when she came running to me, but once she'd jumped and I was holding her, I can feel the silkiness of my hand against her bare flesh. Bella tensed in my arms and then looked down at herself,

"Ah shit..." She turned a deep red and hid her face in the crook of my neck. I chuckled as she clung to me tighter and pulled on my top as if it could cover her, "I was just getting changed, but then you got here and... I got excited... and I forgot... I just wanted to see you..." She mumbled trying to bury her head further.

Charlie stood at the door looking around, I guessed he was checking if any of the neighbours were around to see, he was getting a bit anxious.

I laughed at how sweet and innocent Bella was, _well I wouldn't say innocent..._ I kissed her hair and then started walking towards the house for her and Charlie's own peace of mind.

I greeted Charlie and he smiled and nodded as I entered the house and let her get down. She immediately hid behind me, her face still red, and whined at him, "Daaaad, why didn't you tell me before, you know, I ran out of the house?!"

"Well Bells I tried! But you were off like a bullet as soon as you saw him..." I grinned and she rested her head on my back and groaned.

"Well, I'm going to go now, and, uh, get changed, so if you'll excuse me." She started pulling me backwards to screen herself from Charlie.

"Um, well, surely Edward won't want to go with you while you change. Wouldn't he rather wait down here?" _No, I would much rather watch her change, and anyway, I don't think these are her intentions..._

"Uh, no... And if he's down here, who am I supposed to use as a shield?! Nope, he's coming with." She continued to drag me backwards up the stairs, but then stopped half way.

"Hey, dad why are you still here? I thought you were going fishing with Harry and Billy today?" Charlie who was standing at the bottom of the stairs shifted and put his hands in his pockets,

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I am... just, uh, not right now..." He glanced at me briefly, his eyes wary, and then he looked back at Bella, "I'll go soon enough I'm sure. Are you two going out as soon as you're ready Bells?"

"Mm, I dunno..." We were outside Bella's room now so Charlie could no longer see us from the stairs. Bella had turned me round and pulled me close to her, "You should just go dad, I'm only going to get changed and then watch TV or something..." _Or something..._

"Hm, I guess..." I heard Charlie move away just as Bella pulled me into her room after her, shut the door and pushed me against it and started putting her hands up my top and feeling my abs.

"I don't think putting clothes on will be an issue, but I'd much rather be taking them off." She didn't leave me much time to reply before she crushed her lips against mine.

I pulled her closer to me, walking over to her bed. We were soon both on it, her on top of me kissing down my neck,

"Bella, I don't think your dad is going to leave until he knows you're dressed and I'm out of your room, and I don't think he wants to hear his daughter having sex and I don't think you want him to know you do either."

"Well I think you think too much." She whispered moving her hands up my top again. _Pfft, I think too much?!... Ok, well maybe I do but she'll be thanking me for this in the long run._

I tried to sit up but she pushed me back down again, "Bella..."

"Edward, I will not let you stop me now! Hell, if you do I _will_ rape you!" She started on the clasp of her bra and then had it removed and thrown on the floor.

_Ok, she's got me... _I smiled at her beautiful form and she came down to kiss me again. It was passionate and long and I rolled us over so I was now on top as we pulled away for air,

"Mm, we can't hang around anyway love, Emmett wanted to watch the baseball game, Mariners are playing at home, so Alice suggested we all go...." She pulled me down to kiss her again,

"I don't care." I heard footsteps on the stairs,

"Well they're coming here... and you're dad's just coming upstairs by the sound of it..." She pouted and frowned,

"Oh god Edward. No, come on! Please! Just a quickie if not anything else..." I laughed but she was clearly not impressed,

"Bella, Charlie, he's just gone into his room. And I don't want to be quick, I want us to take our time, I want to make love to you slowly." She flipped us over so she was on top again and she started unbuckling my belt,

"I'll be really quiet, I promise." I chuckled and rolled my eyes, _ok, well, I don't really want to deny her anything, it's been more than a week, I'm dying here too, I'm just being cautious..._

My phone started buzzing I pulled it out from my back pocket but Bella didn't stop undressing me. She was just pulling the zip down on my jeans.

"Bella they're outside already."

"Well I'm sure they won't mind waiting ten minutes or so..." She started pulling down my jeans and I went to put my phone down on her side table, but then it buzzed again and I read the message.

"Alice said they've already been there for nearly as long as I've been here and that if we're not out soon, she's coming in..." Bella stopped what she was doing and sighed loudly.

"Edwaaaard, you will honestly be the death of me. I can't believe you are doing this to me, again!" She frowned at me and I smiled, leaning over to pick up her bra from the floor and then sitting up to whisper in her ear,

"Well, I'll definitely make it worthwhile... later, we've got all night. And I don't think it's possible for you to rape me because I don't think there will ever be a time when I wouldn't give you consent." She smiled and bit her lip and I held out her bra.

"You'd better." She snatched it from me and got off the bed to put her clothes on.

I sorted myself out and then walked over to her window to see Emmett's Jeep waiting outside. I waved to them and everyone in the car waved back. _Hm, maybe it's easier to see in through these blinds than I thought..._

Once Bella was dressed and sorted, I took her hand and we went downstairs where Charlie was sitting with all of his fishing gear and his jacket already on. It was obvious he was waiting around for us and I found this quite funny although I contained my laughter.

"Oh, uh, you two off now?"

"Yes." Bella said rather melodramatically as if she was about to go into a round of fake tears, "We are leaving now dad. We're going to a baseball game. That's right a baseball game. Not staying in the house alone. No, we're going out. We'll be back... later."

She sniffed the last part and I rolled my eyes and laughed as I pulled her through the door and she waved helplessly back at the inside of the house.

"See you later Charlie." I nodded over to him, he had an eyebrow raised and was looking at Bella like there was something wrong with her.

"Yeah... good luck to you, with her... I don't think she's really a fan of baseball..."A_nd I'm pretty sure she'd much rather be in bed with me, that's definitely where I want to be, so these are just sad times all round. _Well, not really for Charlie, he could go fishing now.

I dragged her over to the Jeep and Alice rolled the window she was next to down. Emmett turned himself around,

"Took you long enough, you didn't even do anything..." Everyone in the car turned to look at him and rose elbowed his side, "Ow! Oh, right..."

I just looked at him incredulously and then shook my head. He was too weird, I didn't really want to ask and Bella didn't even seem to notice, she was just standing beside me sighing.

"Bella! I missed you so much!" Alice hugged her by leaning out of the window, "When we get there I'll give you a proper one." She winked and Bella smiled.

"I missed you so much too."

"What about me! Did you miss me?" Emmett looked back at her bright eyed and smiling. Bella flushed pink,

"Um... yeah... I did... but then, the last few days, not so much..." Emmett laughed loudly and Jasper and Alice looked confused. I guessed he'd told Rose seeing as she sat beside him giggling to herself. I sighed,

"Ok, well anyway, let's get going." Bella and I were going in my car seeing as I'd already driven it here and we'd have to all squish into the Jeep otherwise.

"Oh! Bella..." Alice ushered her over and whispered something into her ear. Bella blush again. I frowned and then looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head, so I shrugged and we went over to the car. The next few hours were going to be fun...

**BPOV**

UGH. Baseball. I had no interest in it if I was being totally honest so I could tell this was going to be great. Alice didn't even like baseball either, why was she the one to even suggest this?! _I could be having some great sex with Edward right now, but oh no, we're sitting in an overcrowded, overly hot, weird smelling baseball stadium. Fun fun fun!_

The car ride there had been torture for me. Absolute torture. All that frustration I thought I had gotten rid of, or at least restrained, came flooding back with a vengeance. I swear, it was even worse now because I could actually see Edward. Edward was really there, looking like an actual Greek god. I could smell him in the air. _L'eau de Edward, my favourite_. So close and yet so far...

So I sat staring at him for ages and then I thought, why torture myself like this?! I was so tempted to make him pull over so we could just do it in the car. (_Oh by the way, the car fantasy of mine is seriously not going anywhere, one day!!_) But I knew that wasn't going happen because he wanted to 'make love' to me 'later'.

And ok, fair enough, that sounded lovely, but right now, I wanted it hard and fast, but at the moment I wasn't getting anything. I wondered if he felt the same, I could see him in the corner of my eyes looking over at me. I could feel his stare burning through me and I'd begin to feel a little breathless, but then I looked at him, he just cleared his throat and then looked out at the road again.

So now we were here, at this god damn baseball game, Edward kept on staring at me, and when he wasn't staring at me I was staring at him, and everyone else was just as they always were. Yeah.

"Bella, seriously, cheer up, you look like someone just killed your dog." Alice nudged me and smiled,

"I don't have a dog." I mumbled, twisting my fingers in my hair. Yep, the hair twisting was back, any form of distraction, who knew how long we were going to be here... I sure as hell didn't.

"And you as well Edward, geez, the both of you look so tense. I thought you liked baseball?" We both looked over at Edward who was sat next to me.

Seeing as I was trying to distract myself from him, I was avoiding looking directly at him, but now that I did, I could see he was just as agitated as I was... it was actually quite funny. He was sitting with one of his legs over the other and tapping his foot on the floor with his arms crossed and his 'I'm-concentrating-really-hard-on-something' face.

Just looking at him, an angel on the edge, among a sea of happy, normal people was really weird. Like he should be just as happy, he had a wonderful life, family, friends, money, looks, and yet here he was, sulking away like everything was pointless.

He suddenly came back into reality, blinking and looking at us whilst still fidgeting, "...Sorry, what?" Alice rolled her eyes and went to staring at some of the people sitting around us giving the odd one a look of disgust, and then moving on to another.

The stadium was really loud, and really cramped, and really hot. This was not my kind of scene, and this heat was really annoying me now. I didn't know I could get this warm at this time of year, but it was obviously all this body heat, and I bet Edward and I were radiating enough the whole of Antarctica warm.

We'd been sitting here for a while now, apparently the other Mariners were coming up from somewhere they'd been playing in the week, and were running late so we were awaiting their arrival. At a home game. _Well, that's encouraging_.

I took the sweater I had on off... or at least I tried to get it off, the sweater seemed to have other ideas and got stuck on my head. I struggled and tried to wiggle my way out of it, but it wasn't happening. I soon felt someone tugging at it from the top and I was free from the cashmere confinements,

"Phew! I thought I'd never get outta there!" I laughed as the last of the sweater came off and I saw Edward was the one pulling it, but then again, who else was it going to be?

He chuckled but it slowed and then finally came to a stop and he just smiled as his eyes wondered down my whole body and then up again, to my breasts. I flickered my eyes down at myself, apparently the tank top I'd put on earlier was lower than I thought and my cleavage and red lace bra were very visible. _Note to self: white tank top, slightly see through, red lace bra, what were you thinking?! _I didn't think I'd be taking off the sweater!

I cleared my throat and tried to fix the top so I looked decent but it really was not working. The cleavage wasn't going anywhere but I managed to conceal the bra. Edwards eyes darted back up to mine making my cheeks flush that all too familiar colour. I wanted to look away; I wanted to stop looking at the thing I was trying not to look at. But I couldn't. _Bella, you're shit at this game!_

His eyes were smouldering, a vivid green, and they were cutting straight through me. It felt as if his eyes alone were reaching inside my body and pulling out all the feelings I was trying to put away for now; the main ones being lust and desire. He'd stopped fidgeting now, and so had I, I was just sitting in awe of whatever it was he was doing to me.

And I don't know what he was actually doing to me, I was totally unsure of. The colour on my cheeks were no longer out of embarrassment, I was now just flustered. The heat and Edward were really starting to get to me and my head started swimming. Blood was pumping faster through my veins and I swayed slightly in my seat.

Eyes still not moving from me, Edward just sat expressionless, just staring at me. And god, he looked so hot, and even though the sight of him now, I was pretty sure I was going to faint, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

But then I couldn't take it, I closed my eyes slowly and tilted my head back a bit, each breath still deeper than it should be. And I could still feel them. His eyes, on me, I could feel his gaze, caressing my sides, on my face, moving down my body. I could feel the goose bumps rise on my arms. How the hell was he doing this to me?! He wasn't even touching me!

_This boy was just... Oh god, I need him. Right this instant!_ I whimpered quietly and then opened my eyes. Of course, his eyes had not moved, but he was smiling now, clearly enjoying the reaction he was getting from me.

Leaning in, he whispered to me, his lips just slightly brushing against my cheek as he moved to my ear, "Bella darling, you look a bit... hot and bothered."

Hot and bothered?! Hell was I! I couldn't breath properly, his words were tickling my ears and maybe if I hadn't have been so breathless and hot, I would have giggled, but I couldn't. I needed Edward, just as I needed the air to breathe. And currently, that was a hell of a lot! I was inhaling but forgetting to exhale, so I was running low on the oxygen flow...

"Bella, breathe." He whispered he cool, sweet breath sweeping my face and I thanked the lord I was sitting down. He moved one hand to the crotch of my jeans and cupped me and then began rubbing through the material.

I squeaked and then let out the breath that had gathered in my lungs in one long hiss that was also sort of mixed with a moan as well. I lowered my head as he rubbed, letting my hair fall in front of my face, I thanked god no-one could see my face now, because Edward was seriously about to make me cum in my pants.

"Did you just see that look that that woman gave me?! It was so mean! I mean, who the hell is she anyway, I feel angry for liking her top now..." I could sense Alice turn to me, "Bella, are you alright?"

I still had my hair in front of my face, and she would be able to see my shoulders heaving as I tried to catch my breath. Luckily, during Edwards stare fest, I'd turned my body towards him unconsciously so she couldn't see where his hand currently was.

I grabbed his hand with my right hand to stop him. He chuckled only quiet enough for me to hear, and then he leaned over to my left side, the side Alice was on, removing his hand from my hold and putting it back to where it had been, turning on his serious voice,

"I think I'm going to take Bella outside for some air. She's a bit claustrophobic in here and I don't want her to hyperventilate."

I looked up pathetically at Alice and feigned a smile and she looked at Edward and then at me concerned and nodded, "Oh yeah, Bella, you look really faint. Go and get some air." _Well, yes, I am a bit faint, but it's mainly your brother that has me this way, the heat and the campiness is just making it worse!_

"You guys better hurry, I think it's all going to start soon, apparently the team have just got here." Jasper smiled over from the other side of Alice.

Edward nodded and took my head, briskly walking me out of the stadium to the car park which was surprisingly empty. Well, other than the tons of cars, I mean there were _no_ people around. It was rather eerie actually. _Yeah, well, no ones around..._

Even from outside the stadium, the noise of the fans was still loud but not nearly as bad as being inside. Literally as soon as we walked out of where all the hoards of people were and the fresh air filled my lungs, the faintness completely vanished, leaving behind only hunger for Edward. And I wasn't just hungry anymore, I was starving.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked, as he pulled me along behind him.

He pulled me around a corner of the Stadium and pushed me against a wall, immediately attacking my neck with his mouth. I gasped at the sudden action but then closed my eyes and put my hands in his hair to hold him closer. I gasped as he put his hands all over my body.

"Ah, Bella, I can't help myself." He whispered as he trailed kisses down my neck and chest to the tops of my breasts.

I hummed and rested my head against the wall as his kisses made me quiver. My heart was thumping but as fast paced and wonderful as this was, I was still in need, and kisses just weren't doing it for me...

"Mm, then don't help yourself. Well, help yourself and help me, please Edward." He stopped kissing me and rested a hand on the wall beside me.

He smiled, but I could see in his eyes he wanted this just as much as me, "What... now?" I shut my eyes briefly and ran my hand through my hair,

"Yeah, yeah, please Edward. Fuck me now, make love later." I said breathlessly. He put his other hand on the wall so I was in between both, he stared at me for what was luckily only a couple of seconds, because after those seconds he wasn't for talking sense anymore. Oh no, Edward was completely taken over with his desire now, and it thrilled me and sped my heart even more knowing that I was doing this to him.

The rest was all a bit of a blur, but a minute later I had my denim skirt hitched up, my leggings and knickers down **(a/n Sorry, I'm sick of saying panties, so I'm saying knickers now. 'Panties' it's such a horrible word)**, my legs shoulder width apart, Edward unzipped and his dick positioned at my entrance.

He kissed me and without much warning thrust into me. I gasped loudly, "Holy crow!" He chuckled and rested his chin on my shoulder as he carried on pounding, me pinned against the wall.

"Bella... you feel... amazing."

At first, the friction I was getting from the brick wall was just annoying and uncomfortable, but now I was beginning to rather enjoy it. And I was enjoying Edward, that was for sure. His pants were still up, he'd pulled them down a bit only for better access, but they were essentially still on.

I slid my hands down the back and groped his ass, trying to push him ever further into me. And it was working; he was just about reaching my g-spot.

The feeling was fucking amazing. I'd forgotten just how good he was, he got to every place I needed him to get to and he totally filled me up. The sounds of him grunting right beside my ear was so hot, I closed my eyes, just enjoying his sounds, his feel, his smell.

"I missed you." I moaned as I kissed his neck. By 'you' I did mean Edward, but I wasn't going to lie, I meant his penis as well.

"Darling, we've missed you more." I would have giggled as he'd got what I'd meant, but damn, I was beginning to feel the familiar twisting feeling in the bottom of my stomach and Edward was fucking me hard now. Really hard. I moaned loudly but then bit my lip to silence myself.

He started nibbling on my ear lobe, "Bella, you can be as loud as you like, no one's going to hear you love."

_Well thank fuck for that_. Not that I didn't know that already, but I felt free to do so now that Edward had pointed it out. And Jesus Christ if I had to hold in this... this... I don't know, these screaming sensations that were building in me right now, I think I would actually burst.

As in pop, like a balloon, and only glitter would be left... no, I wasn't special enough to be glitter, maybe just plain confetti.

_You_ _know, you should really start going to church or something, you 'thank god' rather a lot..._ yeah, but then he kicks me in the ass later_... meh, well maybe that's not him..._ why are we talking about god here? I'm not really religious so I'm not going to church, and anyway even if I was, god hates me, I'm going to hell, seriously... _I'm just saying_... well don't it's weird, and I'm a little bit busy right now, so shut up! This conversation ends here.

"Oh shit, Edward! Unghhh, yeah, right... there. Yes!"

He was thrusting into me so hard I had to hold onto the wall for support but, it being a wall and everything, a flat surface, I couldn't get the grip I needed so my hands were just going everywhere up the walls. I decided that just gripping to Edward would probably be best.

"I can't last much longer my love." Edward panted, a thin sheen of sweat building on his brow.

His hands gripped tighter at my waist and I pulled him closer to me so I could kiss him, both of us moaning into each others mouths. I could feel my walls tightening around him, I leant my head back and he sucked on my neck as my moans began to get louder and higher in pitch.

Edwards face was scrunched and I could see he was trying his very hardest not to spill in me before I'd reached my peak, he was considerate that way, but I didn't need much, just a bit more...

He slid himself nearly completely out and then slammed up into me a further two times and apparently that was all I needed and all he could do. I practically screamed out in pleasure as my orgasm surged through me and Edward called my name as he tensed and leaked inside me, coating my walls entirely.

I had my hands on his shoulders and dug my nails into them as he panted for air, his cheek resting on mine. My knees shook and had I not been pinned against the wall by him, I was sure I would be little more than a puddle on the floor.

After a while of just standing there me holding onto Edwards shoulders and one of his hands on my waist, the other on the wall, he pulled back a bit to look at me. "Bella, that was amazing." He smiled,

"You're telling me! Wow Edward, if I get it like that every time you go away, then I suggest you start thinking about leaving again." I giggled, "I'm joking, but that was... wow."

"Wasn't the wall a bit uncomfortable?" He frowned a little, tracing his hand on the uneven surface.

"Yeah... at first, but then I kinda liked it."

"Hm, someone likes it rough do they?" He winked at me and I blushed and pursed my lips. He chuckled and kissed me quickly but then I narrowed my eyes as I heard a knocking sound... well, more a banging.

"...What was that?" I asked as Edward slid out from me and began zipping himself up. He stopped to listen as I pulled up my clothing and brushed down my skirt. I stood straight and we both listened for it again but there was silence.

"I don't hear anything... maybe it was just from inside the stadium." he said, frowning in confusion.

"Oh, well, yeah, probably, I just thought I-" _Nope, I'm definitely not hearing things, there it is again._

"Hm, I heard it that time. It sounds like someone's knocking on something." It sounded more like multiple people were knocking on something.

We both looked around for where it might be coming from, it sounded like knocking on glass and it sounded close... but all the cars near us were empty. I frowned and put my hands on my hips and looked at Edward who was again facing me.

"It doesn't even matter Bella, let's go back in, the Mariners have got to be here by now." I smiled and nodded and he took my hand and was about to lead me away when I froze, dead on the spot.

He looked back at me, "Bella, what are you doing?"

_Oh. My. God. I know I said about not getting embarrassed anymore but... I'm sorry, this is just... no no, I am so jumping to conclusions, this is so not what I think it is._

I looked straight ahead, not really sure what to do now, my face must have been painted red by now. _Oh Jesus_. Edward looked at me still confused and then followed my gaze.

"Apparently the Mariners are here now..."

**EPOV**

It was obvious where the knocking was coming from now because there was, in the direction Bella was staring, a large bus with 'Mariners' written across the side of it. Normally I would have thought nothing of it, other than the fact that the bus was not empty, the Mariners had been running late...

"Edward, please say I'm dreaming. Is my life a dream? Mm, no, maybe a nightmare. Am I going to wake up and see that I'm back to that first day I met you, before anything embarrassing happened? Or am I just dead and you're an angel?"

I looked at her, a smile on my face, but she was just staring blankly at the bus ahead. The entire team was squashed up against the windows knocking, and clearly hooting and hollering but the sounds from the stadium and the distance from us meant we couldn't hear them.

Some of them were pretending to be making out with themselves, their backs to us with there hands roaming their own bodies. Others were making thrusting movements and looked as if they were in a rodeo but the majority were shouting things at the window and obviously cheering.

"They just saw us didn't they?" Bella asked quietly.

"I think they might have done..." She turned to me as the doors to the bus opened and the sounds from inside came flooding out,

"Please, please, Edward, if you're really an angel and you love me, can we just go to heaven now, I don't want to be here anymore. Why should I suffer any longer on earth if I'm already dead?!" She tugged on my arm as she pleaded, I laughed at her,

"Bella, you're not dead." She turned back to the face the bus and whimpered before standing behind me

"Edward can we go now, please?" I looked behind at her and saw her trying to hide herself in my back. I chuckled and took her hand,

"Yes we can my love." We began walking away when someone called back to us,

"Hey, you two! Slow down!" We turned to see the person talking to us was now standing outside the bus with some of the team.

"That sure ain't what she was saying a few minutes ago..." Someone shouted but they were still on the bus. A bunch of then started laughing and Bella squeezed my hand.

If she hadn't have been so embarrassed I would have rushed over there and asked for pictures and autographs! But I could tell she didn't want to go any closer for further humiliation so we remained where we were...

"But on a bit of a show there, definitely got the boys riled up for this game... so thanks kid!"

"Yeah, it was freakin' hot!"

"Dude, you got a good'n there, she's gorgeous!"

"Hey guys, we're late as it is, get off the bus assholes, let's go! Let's go!"

"We need to see more of that round these stadiums man, that's got me all going for a good game!"

More and more came piling off the bus with kit bags. I was still a bit dumbfounded, which was strange for me, but I'd watched these guys for years and now they were standing just a few paces away from me... _Oh wow, how exciting, wait till I tell Emmett and Jazz, ha, they'll be pissed..._

It was hard to tell exactly who was speaking when, I knew the players, but I couldn't tell who was talking.

"We need a beautiful girl like you as our mascot or something."

"Hey what's your names?" There was a short man with glasses rushing around the team making sure they had everything, I could see even from here he was sweating and looked anxious,

"Hey guys, we gotta go, we gotta go!" he tried to usher them towards the players entrance side, the majority of the team followed the little man, but the few speaking to us stayed where they were.

"I'm Edward and this is my girlfriend Bella." I said loudly so they could hear, gesturing to Bella. She stepped from behind me, still blushing, and gave a small wave.

"Hey Edward, Bella."

The little man came rushing out again, "You guys better get your fucking asses in there or I swear to god!" He started pushing a few of them in the direction he wanted them to go in,

"Ah, Bella the blushing brunette beauty. Pretty name for a pretty girl." Bella had a small smile on her face and looked down.

"Yeah, a hot kinky girl, don't think we've forgotten your little rendezvous!"

They all laughed and started walking away, "Well, enjoy the game! Here's hoping we beat those motherbitches!"

"Well, when we've got someone so gorgeous supporting us, our chances are high! I can tell you're a lucky guy Edward!"

"Hey Bella, I'm playing this game for you beautiful!" A tall man who I didn't recognise turned back to say, putting two fingers to his lips and then putting them in the air before disappearing into the stadium.

I turned back to Bella, brushing my hand against her face,

"Well, at least they seemed nice..." she murmured, "Still, I don't want them thinking I'm some kind of porn star or something, Christ almighty. They'll be calling me Busty Bella, the Baseball Babe. Hit on her and see how far you get, fourth base or maybe a home run." She narrowed her eyes.

I laughed and kissed her head, "I don't think so my darling, I do think we should be getting back though, you've been 'getting air' for quite some time now. Alice is going to think you're dead." I pushed back a piece of her hair and we started walking back into the stadium,

"Yeah well, Busty Bella never dies; the legend shall live on forever!"

"...Right."

**BPOV**

"Bella are you feeling better now?" Jasper asked, his arm around Alice and looking up at me honestly concerned for my well being. It was nice having a friend like Jasper, he was just a genuinely good guy.

"Oh, yeah, I'm feeling better thanks..." I took my seat again and Edward took his next to me, smiling smugly at me.

Alice looked at me and Edward with a raised eyebrow and then looked briefly at the people behind her and I swear she smiled at them, and they seemed to smile back knowingly at her.

Seriously, who are those people, I swear she doesn't even know them... "I'm glad you're feeling better Bella, so kind of you to take her out Edward..." She giggled and then turned back to face the pitch.

"Well anyway, remember Bella, if the ball seems to be coming in this direction, always put your hands up! We don't want you or anyone else to get knocked out... I heard that's happened before." She cringed. "But I'm sure Edward can look out for you. We gave you a full 10 for that by the way..."

_What the hell is she talking about? You know what, I don't care right now, I have to watch this dumb game_. I sighed loudly and leaned back into my seat. Edward took my hand in his and started drawing circles on it with his thumb. I smiled up at him but no smiling could save me from this boring sport. _Freakin' baseball, I mean, what the hell?!_

And oh, it did not fail to let me down, when the Mariners did finally come on and all the before bits were done, they finally got to playing the game. To be honest, I didn't know the rules of the game and I really had no interest in trying to find out, so I spent most of it talking to Alice and Rose. The boys were off in their own baseball world, cheering and shouting at the players.

When the game came to an end, and by the large amount of cheering going on from our boys, I guessed the mariners had won.

"Yes! Freakin' yes! That was an awesome game! They played so well today, such an improvement!" Emmett boomed, clapping his hands loudly and whistling.

Rose, Alice and I looked at each other and I could tell neither of us could give a flying shit whether they won or not, but as it was keeping our men happy, we were happy too.

"Yay, go mariners!" Alice said, waving her little flag in the air. I leaned forward to see what was happening on the pitch. The two teams were shaking hands and someone was walking on with a microphone and one ours was talking to him.

He nodded and smiled and then handed the microphone to the guy who played for the Mariners,

"Hey, we don't usually do this, but I'd like to thank everyone for coming today, it's been a great game, but I'd like to thank our mascot wherever she is, Bella. And her boyfriend Edward for taking her out for some 'air'." The team started laughing. Oh damnit!

"So yeah, thank you Bella the Blushing Brunette Beauty, we love you! You were lovely, we didn't hear you talk but we heard you scream... this wouldn't have been possible without you!" He handed the microphone back to the other guy.

I leant back and looked at Edward horrified, my face filling with colour, and then stared forward. In the corner of my left eye, I could see four faces peering round at me.

"Hey, you guys, there's another couple here called Bella and Edward, and the girl blushes too, just like Bella, how cool is that?! Sounds like those to were getting it on, ha ha..." Everyone turned to look at Emmett.

Rose narrowed her eyes and then put her hand to her brow and shook her head, "Emmett, baby, no. They were talking about our Bella and Edward... you're such an idiot sometimes."

Emmett's eyes opened wide, "Hey! Wait a minute... you two?! Here?! Outside?! And you were seen?!...You met the team?!.... HIGH-5 EDDIE! I SWEAR TO GOD, MY RESPECT FOR YOU GROWS MORE AND MORE EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN' DAY, GIVE ME A GOD DAMN HIG-5 LIL BRO!"

Edward sighed and shook his head, "Isabella Swan! I cannot believe you, you little devil!" Rose leaned over and hit my thigh jokingly whilst Alice just sat there giggling and Jasper sat laughing too.

"We could hear you from here! That's how loud you were!" Alice finally burst out, laughing even harder, making my red face even redder... if it was even possible. Oh great, just great, so our secret little shag outside wasn't so secret at all, _bravo Bella!_

"Ow! I didn't hear!" Emmett wailed and then frowned,

"That's 'cause you and Rose went to get food for you." Emmett smiled widely,

"Oh yeah, damn, that was the best hot dog ever!" Alice rolled her eyes and looked back at me,

"That's what we gave you a 10 for... remember the game? Well, Jasper and I heard so... you get points for this week which I believe puts you in the lead!"

"What?! That's not fair!!" Emmett yelled, standing up from his chair, scowling.

"Emmett, they were your rules and technically, they were abiding by them, so..."

"Fine! But rose and I will reclaim our place on top, or at least Rosie will be, tonight!" He shook his fist in the air,

"I don't think so Emmett." Edward came in, "Mom and Dad are in, don't think they'd appreciate it..."

"Well then tomorrow! Mom and Dad are going to their friends all day tomorrow! I'm changing the rules tonight, as soon as we get home, everyone in my room. I don't care if we started this last week, Rose and I shall not lose! It is _officially_ ON."

**This chapter was just RANDOM hahaha, I don't know what I was thinking, but it took me sooo long to write, yeah, I would say this is just a filler... a crazy random meaningless filler chapter... yeahh**

**So, I would like your reviews anyway, the next chapter (cross my fingers) WILL be better!! Next chapter I think I'm just going to focus on the sex game, so that should hopefully be humorous.... hopefully.**

**YOU NEED TO READ THIS BIT, I don't know how many people noticed, but I have another story up that goes with this, it's called X,Y&Z, It will have things from Alice's point of view, so I'll put one up for this later today or tomorrow. You all need to go on my profile and read what I put in it and then add it to your story alerts! I've explained all there... so read this, review, then go and have a look at what I've put!!!**

**Ok, so I'm watching The Inbetweeners at the moment, it is SOSOSOSO funny! Ah man, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO GET TO 300, IF WE GET TO 300, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE ASAP!!**

**Ok, I'm officially crazy, 210 days until New Moon guys!! REVIEW PERLEASE!!**

**SO, I LOVE YOU ALL, I'M SORRY I'M BEING SO SLOW UPDATING, I'M SORRY, REALLY, BUT SCHOOL IS CRAZY, DON'T HATE ME!**

**I love you all, here's hoping you love me,**

**XO XO**


	29. Runners, Until the Race Is Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**Ok, just don't listen to me, you know what I said about this chapter being all about the game? Yeah, well that was a lie. It was all LIES. Hahaha, I didn't know it was going to end up like it did, but it did, so I hope you all enjoy it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I don't even really know why, and I am SO proud of myself for getting this up today!! I hope you are too! Anyway, so school this week means I do not have a clue when the next one will be up, so, I'm sorry about that...**

**Reviews on the last chapter were fantastic! Snaps for all, especially Tahlia (continuethestory) and Tatum (every-obsession), yeah, you two get the special mention this chapter because you both made me laugh. But honestly, I loved all of the reviews, I think I got the most reviews on that chapter than any other so, thank you so much! Also, we went over 300! Continuethestory was my 300****th**** review, woohoo! But I must say, I was rather touched that magical tears wanted to be but couldn't wait any longer, haha, so thank you all so much.**

**Ok, this chapter is just, ah, you'll see... (P.s. I apologise for bad editing if there is any, I was in a rush and I'm hot and flustered and can't think properly right now, so, sorry!)**

**Chapter 29- Runners, Until the Race Is Run**

**EPOV**

By the time we got home it was night. We'd stopped off at some small diner for a bite to eat on the way seeing as Emmett was apparently so hungry he was about to start eating his Jeep. Bella and I didn't eat much, neither of us were hungry, but Jasper and Emmett ate enough for all six of us, twice over.

Alice and Rose sat watching slightly horrified as their boyfriends ate nearly the entire food supply of the place. I honestly didn't understand how they could even be so hungry, I mean really, they'd been eating when we were at the stadium as well. Alice complained about how boys managed to eat so much crap and still stay fit and how unfair it was.

When they were finally done and we'd paid, we got up to leave but then got distracted by the jukebox and hung around for a while longer whilst singing some classic tunes in this basically empty diner.

My parents were in the kitchen when we got back, I could hear my mothers giggles and the smell of cooking food as soon as we entered the house. _It's a bit late for dinner isn't it?_ I walked over to the kitchen door, closely followed by everyone else, quietly talking between themselves and leant on the door frame.

"We're home!" Alice announced as she reached the door with a wide smile, but her face soon turned to horror as did mine and Emmett's.

Esme was leaning against a work surface with an apron on over her dress, a spatula in one hand and her eyes closed, and Carlisle was leaning over her, kissing at her neck and I noticed one hand seemed to have disappeared under her dress. _Apparently food isn't the only thing cooking in here..._

Esme opened her eyes, shocked, and saw us standing at the door horror-struck. "Oh!" She squealed, hitting Carlisle on the back with her spatula,

"Oh my darling, why are we stopping already? I've only just begun. I think Dr Cullen needs to give _you_ a _full_ examination." He chuckled.

_OH MY GOD._

"Carlisle...!" Her cheeks started to tint a light rose colour and Carlisle pulled away from her neck and looked in our direction.

On seeing us, his eyes widened and he pulled away from her, removing his hand from underneath her dress and then cleared his throat before Esme brushed herself down and looked at the floor, a small smile on her face.

"We uh... didn't realise you'd be back yet..." My father said, glancing at my mother who had turned herself back to the cooking food, I could still see her holding back a laugh.

Alice and I just stood, aghast by what we'd just seen. Rose, Jasper and even Bella were laughing quietly. Emmett looked green,

"Oh god... I'm gunna puke!" He rushed off to the bathroom with Rose quick to follow.

"_You shouldn't have eaten so much food!"_ She laughed.

"_Well I didn't know my parents would be feeling each other up in the kitchen when we got home!" _

I closed my eyes and put my hands up, "Ok, I'm going to just... walk away, leave you two to... I'm just going to go."

_Oh god, get out of there, I don't even want to think what would have happened if we hadn't have come home, imagine if we'd stayed a bit longer at that diner and come in 20 minutes later... in fact, don't imagine, I don't wish to be scarred for life!! Oh god, no, it's just wrong. And in the kitchen! My parents! Ugh, just no!_

I started walking backwards still with my eyes closed, then I opened one eye and took Bella's hand, pulling me back with me. In turn, she grabbed Alice's hand and began pulling her back with us as well. For once the little pixie had nothing to say and let Bella pull her away from the door. Jasper laughed and walked beside her.

We all reached the stairs as Emmett and Rose came out of the bathroom, " Oh god, is it over? Please say it's over." He looked at us worriedly and Alice nodded her head seriously,

"I think so. I HOPE so. They weren't even doing anything major... but... oh my god, can we just forget." She shook her head trying to rid herself of the memories and I looked at her. I can't read minds, but I guessed she was thinking about if we had walked in a few minutes later as well.

I raised my eyebrows at her and she cringed and shook her head. Bella looked between us and then giggled whilst reaching up to stroke the side of my face,

"My poor baby. I hope you're not too scarred. I think it's sweet to know your parents still have that... _spark_." I pulled a face and looked at her sadly,

"I think I'll be able to make a recovery. But still that was gross..."

"Oh god, guys, c'mon, let's just not think about it, or I'm seriously going to hurl! Anyway we have some business to sort, so get to my room... I'm hungry I need to go to the kitchen..."

"You're hungry?! Emmett are you kidding me?! Ugh, for gods sake." Emmett looked rather smugly at Rosalie and patted his stomach,

"What can I say, I'm a big guy. You should know that more than anyone else Rosie." He winked at her, but she didn't seem very impressed.

"Are you sure you wanna go back in there?" I raised my eyebrows at Emmett questioningly, Alice shook her head,

"Yeah, Emmett don't do it! Just come up! Don't go in there, who knows what horrors lie beyond that doorframe..." Emmett narrowed his eyes,

"I think I'm pretty safe, I mean, we'd be able to hear something seeing as there isn't an actual door to the kitchen... anyway nothing is getting in the way of me and my food!" He took a deep breath and then turned to the direction of the kitchen, taking Rose's hand.

"I'm going in."

"Good luck!" Alice called behind her as we made our way up to Emmett's room.

"He's a brave man." Jasper said jokingly we entered the room and he sat down on Emmett's sofa, turning on a games console.

He put on some combat game and picked up his controller and then looked over at me, I was leaning on a wall on the opposite side of the room, flicking through some magazine,

"Hey, Edward, are you playing or are you afraid of an ass whooping?" I looked up from the magazine and then put it down and strolled over,

"Jasper, when have you ever beaten me at any game?" I picked up a controller and sat down.

"Fifth grade, Miss Truman's math class, times table shoot down, I got the answer before you did and you were out!"

"...You remember that?"

"Hell yes! It was one of the proudest days of my life, I'd beaten Edward Cullen at getting the answer to a multiplication. I will forever remember that seven multiplied by eight is fifty six! My winning answer!"

I laughed, _I can't believe he could actually remember that..._ "Yeah, well, that was a stroke of luck, if I do recall, I was really ill then, I wasn't even supposed to be at school, I'd been off for weeks..."

Bella looked up at me briefly from the bed where she was talking with Alice, and then turned back, "Yeah well, fluke or no fluke, I beat you Edward!"

I laughed as we chose our characters and the game started, Alice and Bella just continued to talk amongst themselves .

"Ah damn it, up, up, left, square... WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?! This controller isn't working!" Jasper yelled, I grinned,

"It is working, I'm just better than you."

"NO! IT'S NOT WORKING!" he replied angrily, mashing the buttons on his controller,

"Then how did you just hit me?" Jasper opened his mouth, but then he shut it and frowned, leaning forward, closer to the TV.

"Exactly. You're crap and..." I pressed a few more buttons , "...now you're dead." I chuckled evilly and put my controller down.

"Whaat?! How d'you do that Edward?!" I rolled my eyes,

"It's my mad skills." I tapped the side of head and chuckled again.

"Seriously Edward, teach me your ways!" Jasper knelt on the floor and bowed down at my feet.

"One day young one, one day." _Huh, I think we all understand that I'm just good with my hands..._

Just then Emmett came crashing through the doors with a pack of potato chips, a can of coke and a plate with a sandwich on it. Rose followed behind and rolled her eyes as she shut the door,

"Ok, ok! Listen up!" Emmett said, chewing on the bite he'd just taken out of his sandwich. All who were in the room turned around to face him as he put down his snacks and stood with his hands in the air,

"Rule change. Ok, so since today, there is apparently some real competition."

"There was always real competition!" Alice cut in,

"...Yeah, well not from you there wasn't." Emmett chuckled. Alice frowned and crossed her arms, _actually, they were higher up on the score board than you and Bella were..._

"Anyway! Here's how it's going down. Same game, same basic rules, but the time is going to be different. I've decided, I don't want this to go on for a month, I want to win now! So basically, it's down to tomorrow. You only have one shot, so make it your best. We can wipe all slates clean and the winners shall emerge tomorrow. So... what d'you think?"

"So what, tomorrow we're all going to sit around the house and listen to each other having sex?" Alice asked with narrow eyes,

"Yep! Cool, huh?!" Emmett took a swig of his coke,

"Sounds good to me!" Jasper stood up from where he was still kneeling and put his arm around my shoulder, "Ah Edward, this is going to be fun, don't hate me when Alice and I kick yours and Bella's butts though."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Ha! I don't think so."

"What, you don't think it's going to be fun or you don't think you shouldn't hate me?" I was just going to answer when Bella came into the conversation,

"He doesn't think you are going to win... because you're not."

Both Jasper and I turned to look at her. She'd said it so matter of fact, like it was just something she knew to be true. It caught me a bit off guard though, I knew she didn't mind playing this 'game', but she was still normally shy about it. This Bella wasn't shy at all, in fact, she seemed like she was dead set about winning.

"Well, well, what's this Miss Swan? You seem pretty sure about that." She shrugged,

"I guess I am." She turned to face Emmett, "So, are we still doing the whole points system, the couple with the highest points, wins?" Emmett nodded whilst stuffing some more chips in his mouth, "Oh, ok... good."

She stood up and smiled over at me, "Um, Edward could you please take me home now? Sorry to be a bum but I'm really tired."

I smiled at her and Jasper took his arm from around my shoulder, "I can indeed my love."

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then!" She hugged and kissed everyone goodnight, and we soon set off for her house.

She was obviously very tired, more so than I had realised because she fell asleep in the car on the way. I smiled as I pulled outside of her house and looked over at her leaning on her hand that was resting on the window sill. She kept of drooping down and then she'd jerk back up again and do it all over. The house was empty, _Charlie must still be with his friends or something..._ it was only ten, so it wasn't extremely late.

I tapped Bella's arm lightly, "Can you wake up love?" I smiled. She stirred and then her head shot up again and she opened her eyes,

"Hmm, what...? I'm awake." I chuckled at her as I stepped out of the car and opened her door. She slowly raised herself out of it and leant on the car as I shut it, her eyes still drooping.

I looked at her and sighed, "Give me your house keys." I told her.

She looked a little confused but didn't question me and reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out her keys, handing them over. I twirled them around a finger and she got off of the car and made her way up the path to the house, very slowly. _No really, she was walking so slowly you had to wait to see she was actually moving._

"Uh-uh, wait right there!" I called over to her and she turned around and frowned at me,

"Edward, come on, I'm too tired for this." I smiled and walked over to her and in one swift movement, I had her in my arms and I was carrying her bridal style towards the front door.

At first she laughed but then the sleepiness washed over her again and she snuggled into my chest, closing her eyes, and sighed. I opened the door and carried her to her room and then put her down on her bed, turning on the lamp. She sighed again when I put her down and then sat up,

"Can you pass me my pyjama's? They're on the rocking chair..." _Along with every other item of clothing_, Bella didn't seem to find the need to hang things back up again apparently. She blushed as I looked over at the heap of clothes on the chair,

"...Where abouts are they? Do I need a shovel?" She rolled her eyes and then put her hands down beside her as if to push herself up to stand,

"It's ok, I can get them." I put my hand up,

"No, no. I think I've got them..." I picked up a pair of shorts and a camisole and handed it to her and she smiled and thanked me.

I turned away as she changed and decided to close her blinds. I always did turn when she was changing because I felt like a bit of a pervert or something... I dunno, I just felt like she should have her own personal space...

"Edward, I'm done." I turned back and smiled at her as she pulled back the covers of her bed and got in. "You know you don't have to look away."

I kicked off my shoes and pulled back the other side of her bed, "You are my boyfriend and everything, and it's not like you haven't seen it all before..." she bit her lip and I smiled as I pulled her into my chest and pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"I know. I just feel like you shouldn't have someone standing around watching you, it might make you feel uncomfortable." She turned around in my arms, so I was cuddling her from behind, and yawned.

"I don't mind, you're not just 'someone'." She said drowsily. I kissed her neck and left my head resting on her shoulder.

"I know." She was quiet after that, and I heard her breathing begin to slow to a steady pace, then I knew she was sleeping. I stayed for another half an hour, but then I remembered Charlie wasn't back yet so I'd better get going.

I kissed her cheek and unwound my arms from around her, she whimpered quietly and I stopped moving to see if I'd woken her, but she just sighed. I sat on the edge of the bed and put my shoes back on and then got up and tip-toed over to the door,

"Edward..." I turned back to see Bella sitting up, "Don't go..." I sighed and smiled,

"Charlie will probably be back soon my love. I think if he saw my car was outside and knew you were home alone, he'd come barging in here with his gun. Even if you were only sleeping."

She turned the lamp on so I could see her face properly and she could see me. She looked lost, but then she had just woken from her sleep, "Can you go and come back? Please?"

"Ok, I'll move my car and then I'll be right back." She nodded and slid back down in her bed pulling her covers up. I left her door off the hook so once I moved my car further up the street knowing Charlie wouldn't see it, I could let myself back in.

Bella had her back to me when I came back into her room. The warm glow of the lamp picked up on the soft highlights of her hair as it sprawled out on her pillow.

"Are you asleep?" She rolled over to face me and smiled,

"No... you know when you're sleeping and then you wake up and you can't get back to sleep because now you're wide awake? Yeah, well I've got that." I grinned and sat beside her, kicking off my shoes and socks again and stroking her hair.

"Stay with me." She said, her deep chocolate eyes looking up at me, glinting slightly from the light of the lamp.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want me."

"Ha!" She reached up and put her finger to my cheek, "You know, you're going to be here forever then."

"Well, so be it. Do you want me to stay the night?" She twisted her mouth and then nodded,

"Would you?" She sat up in her bed as I pulled out my blackberry,

"Of course. I just need to ask Alice to make up something for my absence... like I'm sleeping already or something."

"Ok." She started playing with my hair as I text Alice:

_I'm staying at Bella's until tomorrow morning, make up some excuse as to why I'm not there. Thanks._

I didn't have to wait very long for a reply, Alice's phone was basically super glued to her hand.

_Fine... Hey what happened to her being tired? You'd better not be keeping her up, if she wants sleep let her have it! See you tomorrow morning then, will you be back for breakfast? Xoxo_

I text her back:

_Yeah, I'll be back for breakfast, I don't think Charlie would like the idea of me staying over, so I think we'll just keep that hush hush..._

A second later:

_Oh my goodness, you're staying there without parental permission?! Dare I say it, Edward Cullen, you rebel! Have fun! Xoxo_

I smiled at my phone and then slipped it back into my pocket, turning my attention back to Bella who was looking rather confusedly at my hair.

"How come Alice has such dark hair and when you're ginger?" I poked her stomach and she laughed, "Ok, yeah, I know, you're not ginger. But I don't get it, no one has dark hair in your family do they?"

I looked up at a strand of hair that had fallen into my face and then ran my hand through,

"Yeah, my grandma on my mother's side of the family had really dark hair apparently, I don't know, I've never seen her, she died before we were born, but I guess that's where Alice gets it from. My hair's the same as Esme's and my grandfather's, I was named after him as well."

"Oh... cool. Well, I think I got my hair colour from Charlie, everyone on my mums side has light hair." She laughed and I twirled one of her locks around my finger.

"I love your hair, it's so long and soft and gorgeous... and it smells so nice." I lifted a piece to my nose and smelt it.

She smiled, "Why thank you Edward. But you do sound a bit like that creepy guy on Charlie's Angels, you know the one that cuts pieces of their hair and smells it and then screams... he scares me."

"No, I wouldn't cut it... and I don't think I'd scream either. Maybe he was practicing for a herbal essence advert, you know how they always seem like they're having orgasms in the shower as they wash their hair."

Bella put her hands through her soft curls and started messing it all up, "Yes, yes, yes!" She stopped and looked at me, her hair all around her face now like a mane, and started laughing, "I use herbal essences you know. I need to get some more, thanks for reminding me."

I smirked at her and then eyes caught sight of something on the wall behind her and I looked up at it. She watched me and then turned around to look at the wall,

"Oh... yeah, I got a bit bored last Sunday, so, um, yeah, I made a collage." On her wall, she had made a very large collage of photo's she'd collected off of her camera.

"I got a whole load of them developed when you were at practice one time...mm, yeah."

The lamp light wasn't really giving me enough light to see it properly so I got up from the bed and turned the main light on. Bella followed me with her eyes as I slowly walked back to the bed, scanning all of the pictures. She really had rather a lot and this collage had covered most of the wall space above her bed, but there was still space for more.

She had really good ones up there too, a lot of my personal favourites. There was one I really liked of her sitting on the sofa with Alice and Rose, I think they were watching 'Just Like Heaven', anyway, they were welling up with tears, had tubs of cookie dough ice-cream in front them, and a duvet.

I pointed to it and smiled, "I remember that, you were really crying as well. It was pretty funny."

"It wasn't funny! It was so sad! They went through all that stuff so she could get back into her body and then when she finally did, she couldn't even remember him! And they'd fallen in love but she couldn't remember, Edward, how can you tell me that is not sad?"

I laughed and continued looking at some more of the pictures on her wall, she had loads of her and Alice pulling weird faces, there was a really nice one of the both of them laughing, and a nice one of her, Alice and Rose at the wedding. There were a few from the party of her with various people from the party in Arizona, and some just of the landscape.

I pointed and laughed at another one of Emmett with make up on his face, a blonde wig on, and a dress "What the hell is this?!"

Bella knelt on her bed to see where I was pointing at and then started laughing,

"Oh my god, that's when Emmett dressed up as Hannah Montana! I told you, remember? I can't remember where you were though, it was only me Alice and Emmett in the house... it was so funny! He sang the songs and everything."

"Huh, I can't remember where I was either... clearly missing out on the fun stuff though. You've got some really good ones up here though. I can see a few that are my favourites."

"Which ones are your favourites?" I pointed to one of Bella on her own.

I remember I'd taken it. It was in my room, and I'd just been tickling her and she was hanging off the side of the bed, laughing, when I took a picture of her. Her cheeks were slightly pink from her laughing and she had a hand on chest, her hair was tumbling down. I'd taken it looking directly down at her, so if you turned it around it looked like her hair was standing on end.

I indicated a few more and she said most of them were her favourites too, like the one Renée had taken when we were walking back to the house in Phoenix.

She had quite a lot of pictures of the both of us which I loved, and a few pictures of just me. I didn't really see why anyone would want pictures of me on their wall but there you go. _Well, you'd have all the walls in your room dedicated to her, why can't she have a few of you?_ I suppose... but Bella's Bella. She deserves whole art galleries dedicated to her.

"That one's probably my favourite... or at least up there with them." I tapped the wall where the picture was and she looked at it, and then looked at me and smiled,

"Hm, really? I wouldn't have thought it was..."I shook my head.

It was from not too long ago, about a month? We were playing Twister, _oh, good old Twister, ensures plenty of fun by all_, everyone else was out except for Bella and I, which was strange, normally Alice won, Bella was extremely uncoordinated so how she was still in was totally beyond me.

I think the only reason she had survived so long was because when she slipped, there always seemed to be someone underneath her, so they'd fall down and she'd regain her balance and stay in. That was what had got Alice out, I remember her being really pissed. I don't think Alice had ever lost Twister before. Ever.

_Flashback_

_Emmett and Jasper were just spinning the arrow all over the place, it was my go and they were calling out the most ridiculous combinations,_

"_Left foot red! Right hand yellow!" _

"_How the hell am I supposed to do that?! That is not physically possible! My body is not supposed to twist in these directions..."_

"_Dude, that's why this is called Twister!" Jasper laughed as he began calling out directions for Bella._

"_How come Bella gets all the easy ones?!" I said as she adjusted herself, she was now hovering just above me whilst I was in some retarded position underneath her._

_And then she slipped, a basic manoeuvre she had to make, and she still managed to slip. Except there was no-one there to stop her from falling and so, losing. No-one but me. So she fell down on top of me, making everyone laugh while I was in a very uncomfortable position underneath her, once again._

"_Edward, you hit the floor first, Bella wins!" Emmett called out._

"_She can barely walk up the stairs without tripping and yet she manages to win Twister. How the hell did that happen? What is wrong with the world?! I've got to get a picture of this so when everything goes back to how it should be, we can look at this and remember when the natural order went out of sync. This is crazy." _

_Alice laughed as she picked up Bella's camera from the coffee table and took a picture. Bella looked down at me, quite disgruntled, and started laughing, "Oh Edward, your face! I won, I won!"_

"_Bella, you know you winning was a fluke, right?" Rose laughed, _

"_Sh Rose! Let me revel in my glory, ha ha ha! Bella Swan wins a game of Twister! What on earth is going on?! I'm going to remember this day forever!" She sat up so she was straddling me and put her hand to her chest, wiping away a fake tear._

"_Yeah, don't mind me, you know, the person you fell on top of." I sat up and rolled my eyes, _

"_Ow baby, are you pissed cause I won?" she teased, pushing my shoulder,_

"_No... yes, maybe a little. I don't like losing... and that was not fair Miss Swan, you fell on me!" She laughed and rolled her eyes._

"_Bella, don't bother trying to reason with him. Edward's a sore loser." Alice said sticking her tongue out at me,_

"_I am not!" I protested,_

"_You are a sore loser Eddie." Emmett added._

"_Yeah, bro, you really are." Jasper said, nodding in agreement, as did Rose and finally Bella._

"_Yeah Edward, you're a sore loser. Don't worry, I still love you, even though you lost, you're a winner in my eyes." She giggled._

_I frowned and she kissed my head as she got up and walked over to where Alice was sitting. I sat up, properly now, on the Twister mat._

"_I am not a loser!"_

"_Whatever... loser." She coughed._

_End flashback_

"You're face in that is so funny! You look like you want to kill someone, you are such a bad loser! Not used to losing are we Edward." Bella laughed,

"Well, I'm sorry, but no I am not." We both looked at it some more and then Bella turned to me again and frowned,

"I don't get it... so why d'you like it so much?" I shrugged, I didn't really know why I liked it so much, I just did.

"I don't know... I think it's you. I don't know, it's my face too, but I think mainly yours."

"Me?" She looked back at the picture, "Edward you're so confusing."

"Yeah... I don't know, I think it's because I look like such a grouch. That's how I am, before you, that's how I was. Underneath it all. And then there's you, and you look so happy and you're just so... good. You're perfect, you're loving, you're funny, you're happy." I nodded,

"Yep, I'm your everyday Scrooge, and you're just... wonderful. It makes me feel a whole lot better knowing that someone is that happy."

She grinned and then laughed, "You do look like Scrooge..."

We were both know kneeling beside each other looking up at this wall. She turned to look at me, "But you're not always grouchy, and I was really happy because I couldn't believe I'd won! But I am that happy nearly every day, because _you_ make me that happy."

I looked into her eyes as she looked up into mine. I could feel myself already plunging into her brown pools, _they're like melted chocolate, the kind you really want to eat..._

I cupped her face, "I don't know what I did to deserve you." She reached up to stroke my face with her hand. I leaned my head into it, relishing the soft contact.

Then I took her hand from my face and walked over to the light switch to turn of the main light so we were left with the less harsh glow of the lamp. I moved back over to the bed and sat on the side, next to her.

She just sat looking at me for a while and me at her, then she moved closer to me,

"Bella.." I whispered as I put my hand on the side of her face. She closed her eyes and smiled and then opened her eyes, I was about to say something else but she put a finger to my mouth.

"Don't say anything. Just kiss me." I smiled and then slowly leaned in, it was actually rather agonisingly slow, but I wanted to savour every moment of this. Of everything.

As I got closer to her, I could hear her breathing was heavier than normal, mine as well. Our lips didn't meet first, our noses did, and I rubbed mine against hers making her smile. She looked up at me from below her eyelashes and she was so much of everything I wanted, I couldn't hold myself back from her anymore.

I lips met in a soft and tender kiss, it was slow not at all rushed, I felt like we had forever and I wanted Bella for as long as I could have. She slowly lifted both of her hands to my face, holding me to her. I leaned over her further so she lay down on the bed, still holding me, and I had my arms on either side as I hovered above.

I opened my mouth letting her tongue invade mine, our tongues both seemed to be dancing to the same music. She swirled hers all around mine, grazing it along the sides of my tongue. I could taste her warm, sweet breath in my mouth as she moaned quietly. She had to pull away first to fill her lungs with air, her chest rising as she did so.

She moved her hands to the bottom of my top and lifted it up off of me and then let it fall to the floor, then she kissed down my chest as she stroked my sides with her small hands. Just her touch made me suck in air, every single one was bliss, it sent jolts of electricity through me. I leant in and kissed her again before she started unbuckling my belt. I looked at her and she bit her lip as she continued.

I removed her hands and unbuckled and removed my jeans myself as she lifted her camisole over her head. She didn't wear a bra to bed so now she was just in her shorts. My breath hitched and I stopped briefly, wanting to look over her body but she was still wearing her shorts and I wished to see all over her. I slowly began pulling her shorts and undies down together and then dropped them on the floor.

I kissed her again, a bit more passionately than before and then pulled back to look at her. I traced the whole of her body with her eyes, starting with her slender neck, moving down to her perfect, full breasts, her trim waist, her sleek legs. I looked back up at her face and she smiled,

"What?" She asked. I smiled and then began kissing down her body,

"Just you my love." I kissed each of her breasts, sucking on her nipples slightly making her back arch towards me, "You're beautiful is all."

She laughed a shaky laugh as I carried on kissing down her body, "Well you're rather handsome yourself." I smiled as I kissed the insides of thighs, still working my way down until I reached her feet. She giggled as I tickled them with my fingers slightly,

"Edward!" I smiled and then kissed them and crawled back up the bed to her. Normally I would have spent some more time fondling her, but this time was different. I wanted to show her how much I loved her, how much she meant to me. I wanted her fully and slowly, we'd already had our fun earlier on.

I began kissing at her neck as she pulled my boxers down slowly, her small, peachy lips opening and letting out the odd gasp. My erection sprung out when my boxers were low enough and rested against her leg. When she couldn't pull them down any lower, I kicked my legs so that now all clothing was discarded.

We were just two naked bodies, caressing each other, relishing each others touch, each others kiss. Every single one longer than normal, just to gather the full effects. I couldn't believe the effects I had on Bella sometimes, just a kiss in the right place had her gasping and moaning, it sent me crazy.

I looked down and positioned myself her entrance, lifting up her knees so both of her feet were firmly on the bed, she whimpered and cupped my face,

"I love you." She whispered before she kissed me and I slid into her warm depths. She sighed into my mouth and I pulled out slowly before entering her again.

She held my body close to hers as I picked up a steady pace, each thrust I timed perfectly and she whispered out my name as her body arched towards mine. I kissed her again, fiercely now because I was in the heat of love. I could taste her, I could smell her, I could feel her. She was totally mine. My Bella.

I could feel she was going to reach her climax soon, her walls were clenching around my penis and her eyes were basically rolling back into her head. Our bodies were glazed in a thin sheen of sweat now as I continued to dive into her,

"Oh, Edward..." She moaned, her moans of pleasure, her saying my name was almost enough to push me off the edge already,

"Bella... I love you." I grunted as I increased my speed, feeling both of us were close. Bella reached hers first and although I knew oh so very well she could be loud, she was quiet, almost silent other than her gasps and small squeaks. I soon followed after her, coating her with my fluid.

Our tensed, sweaty bodies gripped to each other as we shook out our heights together, whispering each others names. She kissed all over my face as we did and then as the feeling passed, I collapsed on the bed beside her, both of our chests heaving. We stared up at the ceiling and then she looked at me smiling.

Her smile quickly faded when we heard Charlie's keys in the door.

"Shit! I didn't even hear his car!" I basically leapt from the bed, gathering my clothes from around the room. Bella jumped up and hurriedly put her pyjamas back on,

"Oh bollocks!" She said, I could hear Charlie putting his things away downstairs.

"Where the hell do I go?!" I asked her, she looked around frantically,

"Um.. the closet! Get in the closet, go, go!" She opened the door and I smiled at her, she smiled back, although she was still panicking, and kissed me before shutting the door. I could hear Charlie's footsteps on the stairs.

Bella must have rushed into her bed and pulled up the covers at the speed of light because Charlie soon opened the door. Of course, I could see none of this, I was just the naked boyfriend hiding in the closet. _God, I feel like we're fresh out of a teen film... great. I mean, this isn't a cliché or anything..._

Charlie hovered at the door and then I heard him enter the room. I immediately tensed and worried there was something I'd left on the floor that he'd noticed or something along the lines of, but there was only the clicking sound of the lamp being turned off and then he left the room.

I heard the door to his room close and Bella sat up in her bed.

"You can come out now." She whispered. I pushed the closet door open, my face not at all amused and she giggled quietly and beckoned me over to her.

I stepped out, putting my boxers back on then got back into her bed.

"Phew, close call!" I chuckled as I wound my arms around her and pulled her into my body.

"Yeah, you're telling me. He must be totally oblivious, my knickers are still on the floor and I can almost smell what we've been up to in the air!" I sniffed the air,

"Really? You can? I can just smell whatever herbal essence shampoo you've been using. Yummy." She giggled and I nestled my head into her hair.

"I love you, Isabella." I murmured into it. She wrapped her arms around mine and squeezed them,

"I love you too." She sighed, "Oh by the way, you know tomorrow? Yeah, we are _not_ losing that game Edward Cullen because you won't be the only one who's a sore loser."

I chuckled, "That's fine with me my darling... but I am not a sore loser."

"...Right."

**We were lacking in the Bella/Edward nice private time, so there you have it. Some there, aw, I love them they're so cute. **

**Ok, so the rules of the game have been changed because my plans for this story have changed... kinda, I need to put some of the drama in, and I would like to do it soon so I shortened the game. The next chapter WILL actually be the game haha! So yeah, you have that to look forward too.**

**Please please review! You know I love it, you know you love it. Even if it's just one word or one sentence. Anything will do! (ANY DREAM WILL DO! Hahah, great, now I have Joseph and The Technicoloured Dream Coat songs stuck in my head... niice)**

**Actually, that's a lie, I'm listening to 'Yellow' Coldplay of course! Ah, talk about love! It's beautiful. Anyway, it's 11:30pm here, I'm tired, I'm really hot and I need to go and make cupcakes for my friends birthday. And I've got Latin and an English lit essay to write... fun times for me!**

**I love you all, really, I do. And I think you know you love me,**

**XO XO**


	30. And All The Things You Do

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... well, some things, but the obvious belong to Twilight**

**Ok, I am beyond chuffed with reviews you guys! I have to give great thanks to all but again Tahlia because you review more than once and it makes me laugh, and also Brooke who is the best fangirl ever ;) And other people of course, I love you all, you make me feel so much happier!**

**School has been hilarious this week, I've basically been doing shit all, all week. I've got 5 school days left, so I'm making the most of the time I've got left with my friends!**

**Sorry for any obvious mistakes in this! I'm so eager to get it up, I haven't checked it properly! But then again, even when I think I've checked it properly, I go through it again and I find mistakes and it's like... great...**

**ANYWAY, REALLY, PLEASE DO ENJOY THIS, AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**OK!...**

**Chapter 30- And All the Things You Do**

**BPOV**

It must have been about nine o'clock in the morning when I woke up, _on a Sunday, why are we even waking? Just go back to sleep, at least another hour, please..._ I supposed I was still tired after mine and Edwards love making last night, because I would usually be up by now, Sunday or not. Still, I wanted nothing more than to return to my dreamland.

But I couldn't get back to sleep because my bed felt cold and there were no longer arms holding me close to a warm body. That had sucked me out of my blissful unconsciousness into this less blissful reality in the first place. I sighed and began to stir, until I felt the warmth from the body I had missed stroke my face. I smiled and stretched before opening my eyes to one of the most gorgeous sights, of course.

Edward was looking down at me; the jewels that were his eyes glistened even when there was little light in the room. A piece of his glossy bronze locks fell out of place and he used his other hand to run it back through his hair and smiled,

"Morning. You're up early... ish. Early for you anyway. You're not really a morning person..." I said quietly, rubbing my eyes, just to make sure this angel really was there, I would be seriously gutted if my life to date had all be a dream.

"Well I am when I wake to your beautiful face." He laughed and then looked a bit regretful, "But I have to go, I really don't think Charlie would be too pleased to find out about our little sleepover. I'm sorry I woke you my love." We both were speaking in hushed tones knowing Charlie might get up at any time. He brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Mm, oh great, so you were just going to run off and leave me then? Leave me to wake up in a cold, empty bed? Lovely." I pouted at him, "Do you really have to go already?"

"I'm afraid so, but I can come back later and pick you up if you want?" I sighed as he twirled a piece of my hair around his finger,

"Aw no, it's fine, I'll drive myself. I think poor Chuck is feeling a bit left out." He raised an eyebrow at me,

"Who's Chuck?"

"Who's Chuck? Chuck's my truck! And he doesn't like it when you and you're stupidly shiny, nice, new Volvo drive me around everywhere instead of him. He feels forgotten. Neglected." I pulled a sad face and Edward laughed,

"I honestly don't know why you love that hunk of junk so much... I could buy you a really good car you know."

I narrowed my eyes, "Well maybe Edward, but that would just be ridiculous. And I love my truck too much anyway." He totally ignored me and carried on in his thoughts.

"Nothing too fancy, just a nice cute car for you... maybe a mini, they're pretty cool..."

"Edward..." I pursed my lips as he carried on,

"Or maybe I could go all out and get you a Porsche like Alice... or maybe something like an Aston Martin, I love them... hm." I sat up straight in my bed frowning and threw my hands down on my covers,

"Edward stop! I love my truck, he's just what I want. He's sturdy, reliable..."

"Old, slow, rusty..."

I narrowed my eyes at him again, "I do not need a new car, and when I do, I shall buy myself one. You are not buying me a car, end of conversation." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head,

"Fine." He got up and walked over to the window and opened it and the blinds. _Another grey day in Forks, well there's something new._

"You truck's not going to last that long though you know, look how worn out it is..." He put both of his legs through the window,

"Edward, what are you doing?!" I said in a whispered shout. He looked up at me and smiled as he sat on the window frame,

"I'm climbing out of the window... It's fine, I used to do it all the time when I was younger. Well, not really climbing out of windows, but I climbed trees, they're pretty much the same thing I'm guessing. There's a tree here anyway..."

"Why can't you just use the door?!" I wasn't so keen on the idea of Edward trying to get from my room by climbing down a tree, _who does he think he is? Tarzan?!_

He looked below him as he changed his position so he could lower himself down, _down to where though?! The ground is a good few feet! Oh god..._

"Well, I heard Charlie moving about a few minutes ago, I don't really want to risk him getting up again at the same time I'm leaving. Bella I'm totally fine, don't worry. I'm just going to..."

I could only see his fingers holding onto the ledge, and then they disappeared. _Oh crap, did he just fall?!_

My stomach dropped, "Edward!" I more or less fell off of my bed as I rushed over to the window and looked out of it.

He laughed sitting on a tree branch, beginning to lower himself to the ground. I put my hand on my chest and took a deep breath as I leant out of the window.

"Jesus Edward, I thought you'd fallen! Can you just... be careful please." I said anxiously leaning further over the window ledge to see he had actually reached the ground, alive and well.

He laughed, "That's rich coming from you Isabella Swan... in fact, can _you_ not lean so much out of the window, it's putting me a bit on edge. I'm sure you could probably find getting yourself from there to the ground in some sort of destructive fashion."

I looked around and then pulled myself in so I wasn't leaning so much, "Oh... sorry. But you don't need to worry about _me_; I'm not the one jumping from windows and down trees. Next you'll be telling me you grew up with gorillas..."

"I wasn't worrying about you actually, I feared for the ground." I narrowed my eyes and he stuck his tongue out at me, _the cheeky git._

I heard moving from inside the house and I looked into my room and then back out of the window, "Charlie's up I think. You'd better go."

He nodded as he looked up at me, "Ok, my love, well I'll see you later then. I love you." He turned to walk away but I wanted to say something,

"Edward?" I called to him, he turned to look at me awaiting my speech. But now I couldn't remember what it was I wanted to say. _Damn_.

"Oh... I can't remember anymore I'm sorry." I blushed a bit at my own stupidity, _seriously Bella, not cool._

"Let me stand here till thou remember it." I frowned but it was quickly replaced with a wide smile when I almost immediately realised what he was quoting and rather happily joined in,

"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,

Rememb'ring how I love thy company."

He took a step forward, smiling and put his hand on his heart,

"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,

Forgetting any other home but this."

I smiled bashfully down at him and he blew me a kiss, _d'aw, good old Romeo and Juliet!_ "I love you."

"I love you too." Charlie knocked at my door and I shooed Edward away, he jogged off to wherever he'd parked his car and was soon out of view.

"Come in." I said, turning around to face the door, my hands resting on the window sill.

"Morning Bells." Charlie looked round my room suspiciously but then shrugged and smiled at me,

"Morning dad. Didn't hear you come in lat night, you must have got in late..." _Lies._

"Yeah, not too late though. You must have been knackered from that baseball game, you were fast asleep when I came in. You left the lamp on. I heard the Mariners won though which is always good." _Yeah, fast asleep. Just completely away with the fairies... _

I nodded, "Yeah they won. It was a good game... I was really tired after. You have fun?" _Ha, that wasn't even a lie_, _the best part was before the actual game though... I didn't have a clue what was going on during it._

He scratched his head, "Uh, yeah, was a good day. I can't believe you actually went to a baseball game. That Edward must be a good influence, getting you to try new things. He's a good kid." _Yeah, like sex, woo, that's a new thing, that's excellent. Edward is definitely a good influence._

I smiled as Charlie's stomach rumbled loudly, "I guess he is... shall I put some breakfast on?" He looked up at me wide eyed,

"Could you Bells? I'm so hungry..." I laughed and then turned to shut my window and look out of it. _Edward's already gone... _

"Why d'you have your window so wide open?" He asked.

"I wanted some fresh air. I was leaning out of it, just to, you know, think."

He looked at me dubiously and then shook his head, "Right. Well, you'd better watch yourself leaning out, I wouldn't want you falling and breaking something." I laughed internally, second time I've heard that today, _well at least he cares._

"You don't have to worry dad, I'm fine." I walked over to the door and he'd walked ahead and was going down the stairs,

"Oh, I know you'd be fine, I was worrying about the satellite lead, it comes down the side of the house, you'd probably end up catching it and pulling it down." I stopped at the top of the stairs and sighed, _or maybe not..._

***

"So you used to live in England?"

"Yep. Way back when."

"_Oh, god, Emmett, yes."_

"That is so cool! How come I didn't know that? How did I not even realise?! Now I think about it, your parents still have a bit of an accent... oh my god, duh!" I hit myself on the head and Jasper and Alice both laughed.

We were all sitting in Alice's room, well, all except Rose and Emmett who were currently making their fair share of noise in the room next door. We decided for the game that each person would write down their score on a scale of one to ten and submit it into a box anonymously. At the moment though, we were trying to make conversation, which wasn't hard at all.

We found sitting in silence listening to them was just plain awkward, and all we need was the scream at the end anyway. I was currently asking random questions to Alice and Jasper to find out a bit more about them. I obviously knew a lot about Alice, but not as much about Jasper.

They'd already done their bit, the game for them was over, and let me tell you, they'd obviously gone all out because they were loud. Really loud. _Well god damnit, you're just going to have to be louder_.

"_You like that don't you baby."_

"Yeah, so we all moved here when I was in... the third grade I think? Dad got offered a better job, higher pay. I had to be held back a year because of the change in countries and the different education systems, I guess it was just easier, hence I'm eighteen next month."

Oh yeah, I always forgot people's ages... but then Alice and Edward were eighteen this year too, and normally people graduated in the year they turned eighteen... I was eighteen this year, but it was after the cut off point.

I tilted my head to the side as I thought about this and looked at Edward and Alice, they certainly weren't juniors because they had to retake... Edward was way too smart for that, he should've been put up a grade if anything, and Alice was actually very intelligent as well.

"So, um, I've never really thought about it, but your birthdays are in June right, so how come you're still juniors... shouldn't you be seniors or something?" I was looking at Edward now, but really I was directing the question to Alice so I looked over at her.

"Yeah, probably ha! But we had family problems... and we missed a whole load of school one year when we were younger, so instead of doing extra work and stuff during the summer, we just re-took that grade. It wasn't such a big deal; there are others who did as well, obviously not for the same reasons but yeah."

Alice smiled and I smiled back, but when I looked at Edward he was frowning and looking at the wall as if he was in thought.

"_Oh Jesus, oh... mm, yes! Oh shit, yes yes!" _

He looked back at me then, seemingly coming out of his bubble and smiled but I was convinced. Sometimes I wished I could hear what he was thinking; I understood how frustrating it was for him now. But he wasn't telling me something, and it may have been something big or it may have been small, but whatever it was, it was bothering him now... and I didn't know what it was.

Clearly something about this 'family problem' but I wasn't about to push on with that, so I just left it and changed the subject.

"Oh, ok, cool. So Jasper, I'm sorry, I can't get over this, you're British?! I wouldn't be surprised if Edward was saying this, but you, I didn't even notice. Your accent is... well you have an American accent."

He narrowed his eyes and shook his fist, "I know, damn Americans!" We all laughed,

"Well actually, our grandfather was from Britain too. My mother's father, the one I said I was named after." I looked at Edward wide eyed,

"Really?! Ow, so just me then who's not British then. Damn. I want to ride double decker buses and drink tea and meet the Queen and go to London. And the countryside. I want to hear someone with a cockney accent!"

"I want to see the fashion there! Seriously, the style in England is really quirky, and people everywhere are doing it, not just in the cities like here. Unless you're us of course." Alice joined.

"I miss the countryside... we used to live in Oxford, it was really nice there. It's like the city and the country. A lot of really old houses and buildings, it was really... pretty." Jasper mused.

"And there are so many art galleries and museums worth seeing, and the London Library, imagine how many books are in there. And the Royal Albert Hall... wow."

"Oh my god, a really big library, the books! In England! Books I can get here, but in England! Wow, I'd have someone English read them too me, they'd sound so much better!" I gripped Edwards arm as we both grinned widely at each other.

"_Harder, baby, harder!"_

"Oh. My. God. We could go to Stratford-Upon-Avon, that's where Shakespeare was born! We could watch a play by The Royal Shakespeare Company! We could even go to The Globe. The actual place they would have been performed. Oh wow." I looked up into the air, just imagining the wonders and sighed.

"Wow, indeed." Edward agreed. Alice was looking over at us with a raised eyebrow and narrow eyes.

"...You two are so freakin' weird. Honestly, you were made for each other, I mean seriously, can you hear yourselves?!"

"Loud and clear." I looked up at Edward and laughed. I could hear what I was saying too, I was getting myself excited; _I want to go to England now!_

"Summer." Jasper said finally after a silence (well, silence apart from Emmett and Rose) whilst everybody thought of all the things to do in England.

"What?" I asked, not really understanding.

"Let's go to England, in summer. It'll be the best time probably, the weathers shit all year round except for during the summer months... sometimes, and even then it's likely to rain. But still, we should go. We can stay with some of my family or something... all of us, it would be great."

Alice hugged him, "Jazzy that is such a good idea! Let's do it! I mean, we'll be eighteen by summer too, so that means we're adults! We can go out and drink legally!"

"Hoorah for the lower drinking age!" Jasper shouted and we all laughed at him,

"Could we? Because, I really really want to! Oh wow, it would be so much fun, we should go." I was almost bouncing up and down on the spot at the idea,

"Yeah, why not, it'll be really good. We can ask mom and dad when they get back I suppose." Edward said, squeezing my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands just as the noises from next door began to get louder. She looked at the wall and then back to us picking up a piece of paper and a pen, "I think we're near take off guys."

"_Oh Rose, oh god."_

"_Em, Em, Em, Em!! O-o-o-oh! Oh my god, oh my... aaah!" _Scream.

I lifted my pen and tapped it against my chin as I thought about the number I would have given that. I didn't know about everyone else, but I was marking them honestly, and that was really loud, _hmm_. Everyone else seemed to be done writing their scores before I was, so I quickly scribbled it down and then put it in the box.

A few minutes later Emmett came bursting in, in just his boxers, with Rose following behind with some major sex hair,

"Booyah! You hear that kids, that's how it's done!" Emmett beat his chest as if he were a giant gorilla; _although, he could probably be one, look at the size of him! _

The rest of us just rolled our eyes, "Yeah, well, I gotta say girls, that was... amazing! And I was loud, c'mon, that was loud! Not even forced or anything, my man's an animal!"

Rose fiddled with her hair and then kissed Emmett on the cheek. She was wearing one of his tops that stopped mid thigh on her slender figure.

He pulled her round into his arms and kissed her passionately, "Seriously, it's bad enough we heard it, we don't want to see it." Jasper said, rolling his eyes and looking away.

Edward laughed, "Yeah, really, contain yourselves, just for now at least. I do believe it's our go my love." He stood and put his hand out to me,

"I believe it is. Shall we get the spinner for twister to see what position we're doing?" He laughed and so did I, momentarily forgetting it wasn't just us in the room,

"Oh, kinky! I like!" Emmett chortled, "Ok, well we're moving to the spare bedroom upstairs then, listen in on this weak performance. I mean, we know who the winners are here anyway, but there's no harm in having a go I suppose. You can learn from your mistakes."

Edward shook his head and laughed again, and then he led me up the next set of stairs, everyone else following. They waved and winked at us as we entered Edwards room and they went to the bedroom further down. I shut the door behind me and then grinned at Edward.

We both new what we were here for. I wanted to win and Edward hated losing... so we both wanted to win and to do so, we basically had to fuck the living shit out of each other. _Let the good times roll!_ Easier said then done.

"Um, do we have any sort of game plan here, or are we just..." He came closer to me and kissed me.

It was a short kiss but it got me feeling a bit heated, I could taste the lust on his lips already. It was as if he'd bought a chap stick that was lust flavoured and put it on. Now I don't know what flavour lust is exactly, but it's sweet and sour, rich and down right tasty.

"Bella, you think too much. However yes, we do have a game plan." _Oh?_

"Well please do elaborate." He looked at me and pulled his mouth up into that smile. That smile. I nearly fell face first to the ground. _I honestly thought you'd be over this by now..._ nope, never.

I'm pretty sure I started swaying, Edward just chuckled and then walked over to his chest of drawers and started going through them. _Uh, I'm pretty sure 'assistance' is against the rules... what's he looking for?_

He shut each drawer as he moved down through them and then stopped and shook his head walking to his wardrobe. I stood utterly confused as to what on earth it was he was looking for, the good news was that I'd regained my balance and was definitely no longer swaying.

He started going through clothes that were hanging up and then he stopped and smiled, pulling out a hanger,

"A white shirt?" I asked with a raised eyebrow... _Am I missing something here?_

"A white shirt." He had such an evil grin right now, it was hot and scary... and I still wasn't getting it.

_Do we need those old rusty clogs in Bella's brain to start whirring maybe?_ I could not see the significance in this whatsoever. He threw it onto the bed as I slowly walked over still thinking.

"A white shirt..." I thought a loud, and then I got it. The hotel suite, New York, the day after the wedding, after our first time...

"Oh, a white shirt." _No way! We're doing the shirt fantasy?! Oh God, yes! _Not only were my knickers instantly wet from just the thought, but I was getting rather giddy with excitement.

The last time Edward had told me about this, he left me hanging, but oh my, now I was going to get it. I looked at him, both of us now grinning at each other. Edwards eyes were darker than usual and I knew what that meant.

"Take everything off and put it on now." He ordered.

His eyes, his face, his voice, everything about Edward was almost dripping sex right now. I could almost see it falling from him. _I just want him now, none of this foreplay, let's just go for it!_ Um, actually, if this build up leads to the end we have in mind, I think it's necessary, and anyway, I like it, it's sexy.

"Everything?" I said almost breathlessly, my mind was racing at all the possibilities, I was having to squeeze my legs together already to subside the throbbing I felt.

"Everything." There was something about the authoritive tone of his voice that was turning me on. Something about letting him do whatever he wanted to do to me just made me hot... _oh wow!_

I took of my long cardigan first, letting it just fall to the ground, never letting my gaze fall from Edward. Next I started on the buttons of my skinny jeans, zipping them down and then looking back up at Edward as I shimmied myself out of them. As more of my legs became visible, it became more and more apparent I was already affecting him.

I slid a finger from the bottom of my legs right to the top and then caught onto the end of my tank top and lifted it above my head, again dropping it to the floor. So now I was standing in my midnight blue lace panties and bra set, Alice had bought me it and I'd purposefully put it on today knowing it was Edwards favourite colour, on me especially.

I played with the strap of my bra, pulling it down my arm a bit and then looked, as innocently as I could, at Edward and bit my lip, "Don't you want to take these off yourself?"

I could see his Adams apple bob as he swallowed and his jaw tensed, as did his trousers... But he shook his head, so I shrugged and began fiddling with the clasp of my bra. I slowly, and as seductively as I could, removed the bra, draping it on one of my fingers before it found the floor. The sound of Edward taking in air was audible this time, and he took a step closer to me but then stopped.

_Can we tease him, please? He's not going to touch you until you have that shirt on, we might as well get him worked up already and have a bit of fun..._

I stood in front of him, watching his eyes move down my body and rest at my breasts. So I looked down at them myself and then cupped the mounds in my two hands and began massaging. Edward took another step forward before I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel.

"Edward, I'm imaging you touching me, look what it does to me." I played with the hem of my panties and in an instant, whipped them off and dangled them in front of him, a wet patch clearly visible on the crotch.

I inspected them myself, running my hands over it before throwing them in Edwards direction. He caught them immediately with cat-like reflexes and then held them to his face and inhaled.

I licked my lips and then looked down at him and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head before he shut them. Now my panties weren't there to soak it up, I was sure that I would start leaking down my leg pretty soon.

I started breathing heavily watching him, I was still massaging myself as his eyes snapped up and he put my undergarments into his pocket, _Hey, he better be giving those back, I love them!_ I whimpered as his hungry eyes traced my body now. I squeezed my thighs together and then made direct eye contact,

"Oh Edward," I cooed, "honey, you make me so wet." I removed my right hand from my breast and moved it to my clit and started rubbing. I sighed and moaned quietly as I caressed my now slick bundle of nerves.

"Bella..." His voice was like velvet, velvet laced in lust, _Ah, my favourite kind of velvet... well really any velvet voice of Edwards is a favourite of mine!_

I ignored him and carried on rubbing, my breathing picking up. I moved my hand then, so my fingers swirled at my entrance making me hum in pleasure, and then I pushed in two fingers until they were completely immersed within me. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I let out a moan, arching my back as I stood with a hand still on my breast. When I opened my eyes again, Edward had moved and was standing right in front of me.

I removed my fingers, whimpering slightly from the loss of contact, and then held my hand in front of my face as I looked at them and then at him. My fingers were completely coated in my liquid and glistened when the light caught on them,

"Look. Look how wet you make me." His chest was heaving and his eyes kept on darting from mine to my fingers and then back again.

He closed his eyes and sighed before taking my hand and running his tongue along the two wet fingers. I sighed and then he dropped my hand, closing the small space now between us. He was standing so close to me now, I could taste his cool breath on my face. Every inch of my body could sense how close he was, some more than others...

"Edward touch me, I want you." He grinned wickedly and then leaned in to whisper into my ear. He was so close to me and yet wasn't touching; literally every little hair on my body was reaching out to him.

"I'm not touching you until you have that shirt on." I groaned in both frustration and anticipation as he pulled away, but was still close. So much so I could feel the warmth radiating from his skin.

"But Edward, I want you to touch me now."

"I want to touch you now, but I'm not going to until you have that shirt on." I didn't mind putting the shirt on, in fact I more than didn't mind putting the shirt on, but I didn't see why I had to wait, why he couldn't just touch me now.

I fidgeted, irritated I had to wait but also trying to deal again with the throbbing, "Bella, put the damn shirt on. _Now_." _Yes, sir! _I bit my lip trying to hide a smile as I looked up at Edward and then picked up the shirt from the bed.

I put it on as quickly as I could, but the buttons were fiddly so it took longer then I wanted it too. I didn't mind though because this shirt absolutely reeked of Edward and that was heavenly.

By the time I'd turned round again he had stripped down to his boxers and I gasped when I saw him, it always came as a shock to me when I saw Edward even half naked, never mind the speed in which he had done it. He was just so... oh my god. Beautiful. Every muscle, every limb, everything. Edward was indeed the perfect man, and no-one could possibly say otherwise, it wouldn't be true if they did.

He started stalking towards me and I giggled as I moved backwards until I hit the bed with the back of my legs and fell down on top of it, only to have Edward pounce on top of me.

"I can touch you now." He growled as he hovered above me. I was pinned down on the bed, Edward staring down at me, but he made no attempt to move, he just stared down at me, smiling.

I crawled up the bed a bit more so I wouldn't fall off or anything and he did the same, still remaining directly above me,

"Can you remember?" He asked, his voice deep but soft. I was the first to make contact then, I slid my hands up his back and neck until they were in his hair. I caught some between my fingers and started twisting it around. I didn't say anything, but I licked my lips and then bit down and nodded.

Hell did I remember! I remembered it like a bloody bedtime story read every night, in fact, I often retold it to myself if I couldn't get to sleep or I was missing Edward... _And of course it had a happy ending, just like every bedtime story should... ah!!_

"Good." He said, gently tracing his fingers up my leg, "I don't think we have a time limit, but Emmett has a short attention span..."

I leaned up and caught his lips in a kiss that started off slow and soft, but as we realised it was business time here, it soon grew more fierce and passionate. In time, Edwards tongue was in my mouth, swirling around and I tugged at his hair wanting him closer to me. Wanting to hold him close to my body.

His hands found my hips and then my sides, eagerly tracing up them to my breasts. Although covered by the shirt, my nipples were already hard and very visible through the material. He began gently massaging my mounds as he kissed me, his sweet aroma filling all my mouth and nose. I moaned into his mouth as he pinched my nipples through my shirt with one hand, still cupping and fondling the other. I pulled away from the kiss to breathe and attempt speaking,

"I want your hands on my breasts Edward, on my skin."

I pushed my chest up into his hands, wanting him to feel more and he chuckled darkly before complying to my request, sliding his hands up the underside of the shirt and groping my breasts, flicking the nipples. I gasped as he began licking the spot where they pressed against the cotton. He captured one in his mouth and sucked on it before lightly tugging on it between his teeth. The feeling made me tingle all over and I hissed out in pleasure.

In between Edward feeling me up and my gasps, I remembered the rest of his... fantasy. I opened my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows,

"Off." I ordered tugging at his boxers, a little breathless but the authority was there... _well you hope so anyway, you're not a very... you know, take control kind of person... I don't think... _Gee, thanks.

He sucked hard on each of my nipples making me arch my back towards him and whimper, before he quickly licked over the now wet material and then kneeled on the bed, hastily discarding his boxers. Then he stayed kneeling and smirking at me, I licked my lips and sat up, turning us both and pushing him down so I was on top.

I wasn't wasting any time; I took his large, erect cock in my hand and licked the head before sliding my hand up and down it. Edward groaned and every now and then bucked his hips. My pace was steady but I moved my hand to the head again, collecting the small beads of cum that were already forming there, and then spread them down his length, using them as lubricant so I could increase my speed.

"Ah, Bella." He grunted, beginning to fist the bed sheets. His face was tense already, his eyes closed and his head back.

As I ran my hand down to the base, I saw this as my chance to take him in my mouth. I didn't fully to begin with; I only put the very tip in my mouth and sucked hard on it.

"Oh crap!" He tightened his grip on the bed and I looked up at him, smirking, before licking the underside of his dick. He cursed and hissed as I began suckling on his balls, nibbling ever so slightly and then sucking them again, using my other hand to massage him.

Edward squirmed and groaned loudly, his dick twitched and by the look on his face, _the 'holy-hell-I'm-going-to-cum' face,_ I knew he was about to explode. I put the whole of his dick in my mouth, as much as I possibly could, I even ended up getting my gag reflexes to react.

I bobbed up and down, letting my teeth softly graze his dick and then suck the head, before going back down on him again. His hips bucked and I soon found he was just fucking my mouth, his hand in my hair, pushing me further down.

"Bella... holy shit! Fuck!" I felt him tense against my lips and I moaned slightly as his sticky liquid spewed out into my mouth. I held still as he groaned before swallowing it all and sucking and then removing him from my mouth.

He kept his hand in my hair, stroking it and then pulled me close to him, kissing me intensely. I moaned and moved up his body so I was straddling him. I could feel he was already hard again beneath me. My tongue was now invading his mouth, going further into his depths, tasting every inch of him I could.

His hands moved up my body with a sense of urgency, he slipped them under the shirt feeling my skin, and then pulled away from my mouth to kiss at my neck. I whispered his name as he sucked and nibbled at me and then lowered one hand to my wet centre and plunged in two of his fingers.

I gasped as he began diving further in me with great force and speed. My hips rocked against him as I tried to get him even further, moaning into his mouth. I began moving up and down slightly on his fingers, but I needed something bigger, thicker. Something more filling.

"Oh, oh, yes." My sighs of satisfaction where becoming ever higher in pitch until I clung to his shoulders letting my juices spill out over his hand and onto the bed. As I panted to try and compile myself, I found Edwards lips again attached to mine in a heated kiss.

I was already so wet for him, literally now I was dripping. I just wanted to feel him inside of me. As he sucked on my nipples again through my shirt, I took his hard dick in my hand, positioning it underneath me.

I gently lowered myself down onto him and we both moaned at the new connection. I started grinding myself into his hips as he cupped my breasts and then I began moving up and down. At first it was slow, but then Edwards hands moved to my waist and as I increased my speed and raised myself, he would thrust upwards and slam me back down, hard on his dick.

"Oh my god. Oh god, yes, oh Edward." I moaned, heaving my chest forward and grinding more, building up more friction. Every time I slammed back down into him, I moaned out and he groaned as he watched my face intently. I rocked on him, I could feel my boobs bouncing underneath the shirt. Edward grasped onto both of them, circling his fingers around my nipples.

"Aaaah! Shit!" I put one hand to my hair and pulled out the hair band that was keeping it tied up, letting it fall freely around my face. My locks were in their natural slightly twisted, slightly curled state, and bounced around as I did.

"Ah Bella, you look so fucking hot." Edward ran his hand through my hair and then across my cheek and to my lips.

I licked them as they swept passed and then leant back, my hands now on either side of my body, still rocking into him. He suddenly stopped his thrusting, pulling himself up so he was now kneeling on the bed and raised my hips to his now higher level.

"Darling, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to scream, really loudly." I giggled, as he pulled out of me and then crashed back into me, again and again doing the same thing.

I pulled up the bed sheets, clasping on as tight as I could, gasping and tossing my head from side to side, the slapping of skin was completely drowned out by my wails of pleasure. As he continued to pound me, I felt the tightening of muscles in the bottom of my stomach,

"Oh fuck, oh baby, yes! Uh, just there, yeah, yeah yeah yeah!" I bit down hard on my lip as I felt my walls constrict around him, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold this off any longer and I was all but tearing through his bed sheets.

"Eeeeeedward! Oh... my...!" I jolted upwards gasping, my eyes wide, and then my orgasm crashed down and I fell back onto the bed and screeched it out, puffing for air. The shirt was stuck to my chest completely, the sweat that had built up there was making it almost see through.

Edward slid out of me and pulled me up from where I was slouched, I smiled at him, biting down on my lip as I turned myself over onto all fours.

"Are you ready?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes Edward, yes." Was I ready for what he was about to do, I thought I was, but apparently not. He caught me completely off guard as he slammed into the back of me. The driving force at which he thrust into me in that one movement I thought was enough to send me right off the edge, there and then.

"Fuuuuck! Oh.. ffu... uh... uh." No coherent words were coming out of my mouth, no coherent thoughts were running through my head, _Oh fucking shitting oh my... oh god, Christ all fucking... oh oh oh, oh wow, oh god, oh shit, oh shit, oh... Jesus fucking Christ!_

"Oh baby, you like that don't you. You're dripping out sweetheart." Edward voice was deep and followed my a growl from deep within his chest. He was like an animal the way he was fucking me right now, I was totally getting what Emmett said about a mountain lion!

My arms gave way as I cried out and gasped and panted, so I was now leaning with the side of my face pressed against the bed and my ass high in the air. My moans weren't even moans anymore, they were yelps that were getting higher and higher. I hadn't cum yet but I could feel myself already leaking, not that I could think about that much, my brain was all over the place. Currently, I was in such a state of euphoria, I didn't really have a clue what was going on.

"Bella, you're amazing." _I'm amazing?! If he thinks that, he needs to be fucked by an Edward Cullen, clearly._

He was plunging into depths I didn't even think possible to reach, on the times he found my g-stop, he just tapped at it, but now, he was full on pushing into it, each time sending waves of pleasure coursing through my body. Not just waves, no, no, these were more like tsunami's, washing away any other feeling.

I currently felt like a robot, programmed to feel one thing and luckily for me, that one thing just so happened to be exceptional amounts of pleasure.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygo... oh... my... GOD!" I panted and tossed, my face and body feeling completely flustered. Edward was grunting as he plummeted deeper and deeper, I needn't ask him to go harder or faster, he was doing it all on his own accord. And I was coming closer and closer to my end.

"Baby, you've got to cum with me." I managed to get out, although it was extremely high pitched, just like every other sound coming from my mouth, _There is no way I am going to have my third orgasm without him, if I'm going down, I'm taking him with me._

I reached underneath myself to get his balls in my hand, his fingers dug into my sides which just induced my closing.

"Oh god Bella, you're... I'm going to..." He thrust into me a further three times before my point of squealing got to an ultimate high and whatever part of me had been containing my pleasure went beyond critical mass.

I clawed at the sheets before squeezing my eyes shut as well as the rest of my body. Then I completely shattered and screamed. Louder than I had ever screamed before, louder than, I'm sure, Alice or Rose. I was actually pretty sure I'd pass out or something, just from so much going on at once. I could feel myself squeezing Edward as he pulsed and gushed his seed inside of me, it felt more like my body was milking him of everything he had.

Edwards grasp on my hips was the only thing really keeping my ass in the air, and since he'd now loosened his grip as he panted for breath, I slumped down on the bed, making small whimpering noises, shuddering out the remainder of my orgasm.

When I no longer felt like I was a rag doll and regained control of my limbs, I managed to roll myself over so I was lying on my back, facing him. I put my hand in my hair and sighed before sitting up to look at him, shake my head and fall back down on the bed,

"...Just... oh... Holy shit, Edward. That was unreal." I said still stunned by what we'd just done and breathless. Edward leaned down and parted my legs,

"I'm not done yet." He kissed my inner thigh before reaching my folds and licking them. I gasped, we'd already got the scream, so this was purely for the pleasure of it. But then I remembered the end of Edward's little fantasy...

He kissed my clit and then ran his tongue along side it, making my legs twitch and I pulled my knees up. He chuckled and then his tongue darted inside my wet entrance. I had a mixture of my own and Edwards cum currently inside me, and he began sucking as if he was trying to suck it out of me... which I remembered was exactly what he was trying to do. I put a hand in his hair as I tilted my head further back and began humming in fulfilment.

"Mm, we taste better when we're mixed together." He smiled, coming back up my body and kissing me, his tongue moving around my mouth letting me taste what he just had.

"Mmhm, I agree." I said as he pulled away to grin at me. I turned my head then to look at the door and sat up, "We better have won! Because I don't care what anyone says, that was the most amazing sex ever. Definitely the best we've had."

Edward got off of the bed and walked to his dresser to get a new pair of boxers, "I know, that was intense. I didn't think it would be _that_ intense."

I pulled the sweaty shirt off of my head and picked up my bra, putting it back on, "Ew, I need to have a shower later... Edward can you give me my knickers back please?"

He pulled his jeans up and shook his head as he walked back to his dresser to get a new top, "Nope." He pulled out one and then another pair of boxers,

"What d'you mean 'nope'?! They're my favourites!"

He threw the boxers at me, "Well then I'll buy you a new pair, these are mine." He took them out of his pocket and smelt them, I narrowed my eyes and pulled the boxers on and then my tank top.

"You're such an asshole." He smiled smugly at me,

"I know."

***

**(A/N I was going to stop it here, but then I thought you might want to know who won... so here we go!)**

We all met together again downstairs in the living room. Alice had the box with the votes on her lap and was handing each couple the pieces of paper that coincided with them so everyone had their total scores in their heads. We all looked around at each other smiling,

"Who's going to say theirs first then." Jasper asked, looking pretty smug.

"Well, seeing as we know who the winners are, I think Rose and I should." Emmett smiled and puffed his chest out as he stood up, "Thirty Seven." He said proudly and then looked around at everyone else, Jasper shot up and pointed at him and laughed,

"Oh you fool! Thirty Eight! Stuff that in your pie hole and eat it!!" He and Alice started dancing around and Emmett's face dropped,

"What the fuck?!!? Did you count it wrong?! That can't be right, you and the pixie can't of beaten us!! No way!" His face was now red with anger. Edward and I looked down at the pieces of paper we had and then sighed. Everyone turned to look at us and I stood and threw the pieces of paper down and crossed my arms.

"Ow Bella, are you pissed because you get no Edward for a week?! We won right! Wohoo!" Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

I frowned, "No, it's not that." I grumbled, "It's just that I'm going to have to deal with sexual frustrated friends for a whole week. From my own experience it's not pleasant, and I don't want to be eaten alive... ugh."

They all froze where they were, "...What?" Rose said her eyes wide.

"Yeah." I sighed, "It's going to be a real shame." Edward started laughing quietly, I pulled an innocent face, and raised my hands in the air as I sat myself back down next to Edward,

"Thirty nine bitches. Suck on that."

**COLDPLAY'S ON THE RADIO RIGHT NOW, GOOD TIMES! I NEVER EVEN LISTEN TO RADIO, BUT THEY'RE ON, SO IT'S GOOD!**

**Chuck the truck! Hahah, also, I thought id clear up the age thing because I totally messed that up, I apologise! But oh, family problems hm?...** i**nteresting. Oh yes, the Hales are British**! **Whey! and I quoted Romeo and Juliet! I have a copy of it under my pillow.. I don't know why, I just do. And just in case you were wondering, this chapter name is from 'Yellow' I LOVE THAT SONG, WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL. DIANA VICKERS ABSOLUTELY MURDERED IT ON X-FACTOR THOUGH, GOD. Ugh Diana Vickers, she pissed me off so much, they were going on about how she has messy hair and lovely clothes and she was so unique, I was thinking... what the hell, you look like so many of my friends! Idiot. Ok, random bit over.**

**YAY! HAHA, WE ALL KNEW THEY WOULD WIN IN THE END THOUGH DIDN'T WE! Haha, well, I did obviously, actually to begin with, they were going to lose, but then that would just get annoying if they did, so I opted otherwise. Now I get to insert drama. I'm thinking of changing the genre of this because as Kayla already knows, this is going way down the DRAMA trail, it's going to be fun!**

**So, I hope you liked this! Please review! I've been loving the new reviewers, good to have you aboard! I may write an APOV for this, I may not, so you might want to check out X,Y&Z later in the week. I'm sure there is other things I wish to say, but right now, I really want to get this up! I don't know when I'll update again, I'm going to try and get 2 more chapters up this weekend because it's bank holiday, yay!**

**Just for a bit of a ramble, I had the funniest lunch today, myself and two of my friends basically sat and made up a story on the spot. Well, we were making up the sex scene of a story anyway, we each had to say a sentence and then the next person had to continue it. It was so funny, and so good! People were walking past like... what the hell are you talking about?! And then they listened in and most people quickly left but other's hung around, thinking we hadn't noticed. Yeah, that's how bored we were. We were saying we could probably write one hell of a book together!**

**Ok, haah, well, please do review my lovelies! I'm in a very good mood at the moment and so I am very likely to reply just to say thanks :)**

**So thank you all anyway, much love! You know you love me, **

**XO XO**

**(My friend made a cake for my other friend for her birthday and put that last bit on it, I was like *wipe away fake tear* hahah!)**


	31. In A Chain Reaction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Jesus Christ, we know already!**

**Hi guys, it's bank holiday weekend so no school tomorrow, yay! Anyway, so I got the least amount of reviews on the last chapter than I have in a long time! Hahahaha! Shame on me, I don't know if it's that you didn't like it, you couldn't be bothered, you forgot, or you just didn't get the chance... I'm not terribly bothered by it, I'm not the kind of person who's going to be like 'That's it! My life is over, no reviews, no story!'... No. I was just missing some people's reviews :( **

**But moving on, I have to say, Veronica, your review made me laugh, hopefully now your husband won't be so keen to pull you away from the computer, and whatever I 'inspired', I hope it was fun! LOL. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, and to everyone who still reads this, keep reading! Thank you, thank you! :)**

**So this chapter is just weird... I'd say it's a filler, kinda.. I don't know, what even is a filler?! I say it all the time, and I was thinking, what do I even categorise as a filler? Well, I'd say its a chapter that just gets me from one place to another with nothing MAJOR as such going on. But I don't know if this is one... oh whatever, read it and see...**

**Chapter 31-In a Chain Reaction**

**BPOV**

School. _Bahumbug!_ I don't hate school, I just don't like it, so finding reasons to actually get my butt out of bed was difficult. I wanted to go back to yesterday, yesterday was a good day! And Edward and I won the game, Yay! I'd been so pleased with myself and Edward last night, Emmett was beyond gutted, it was hilarious.

_Flashback_

"_Oh c'mon Emmett, it's just a game!" I walked over to him and held his face in my hands, squeezing his cheeks. After the big tantrum he'd just thrown, it now just looked as if he was going to cry... he tried to turn away from me,_

"_Aw, please don't hate me, I'm sorry!" he sighed, _

"_Nah, I don't hate you Bells... but I'm pretty pissed off here! I mean seriously what the fuck, I'm king, I'm king! I'm the king, aren't I Rosie, I am aren't I?"_

_I let go of his face and smiled, Rose nodded, "Yes baby, you are king, but we lost and I'm sorry but.."_

"_I won't except it. I will not! We'll play another game sometime and I'll win! Regain my title, at the top where I'm supposed to be!"_

"_You know, you never were at the top you just made that up... I mean, you lose everything." Jasper laughed, Emmett frowned and turned to him,_

"_No I don't!" although to be honest, I had actually never seen Emmett win a game... well with sports, like wrestling, football and stuff, he always won. I mean games indoors... well, they definitely weren't his forte, although he did try damn hard._

"_You do lose quite a lot..." Edward said after thinking about it, I shot him a quick glare, this wasn't going to make the situation any better. Emmett's face was starting to redden,_

"_I don't!"_

"_Yeah, you're just one big loser, man. Loser. Hear it again, loser. That's right, you heard. I mean, fair enough, I lost too, but I've won on the odd times Edward just hasn't been up to scratch, you on the other hand... well... it's not looking so great for you my friend. I mean, you've definitely not beat me in anything. That's just sad man..." _

_Jasper just went on and on and on, and Emmett was getting more and more wound up as he went on. Until he snapped. He shot up with a loud growling sound and had Jasper pinned to the floor, in literally a second, and in some tight and painful looking lock._

"_Emmett, get off of him!" Alice screeched standing up and putting her hands to her mouth,_

"_Now apologise, take back everything you said, I am not a loser!"he growled at Jasper who was struggling underneath him,_

"_Never!" Rose got up and started circling the two,_

"_Oh, god, Emmett, please don't bruise him, my mom will be pissed if you do..."_

_Emmett ignored her, "Fine." He said, squishing Jasper more.  
_

"_Ah! OW! Dude, seriously, let me go!" He wailed,_

"_Nope, not until I hear it, or you call for mercy."_

"_Dude, seriously just called for mercy, he's not going to lose this one." Edward chuckled, I went over to stand by him, my hand covering my eyes. I couldn't watch them hurting each other. Edward just looked at me and laughed some more._

_Emmett shrugged, "Your loss bro." He grabbed his crotch and squeezed hard, Jasper yelped,_

"_Ah!! Mercy, mercy!! Ah that fucking kills! Mercy!" He yapped in a high pitched voice._

"_Emmett doesn't take losing lightly..." Edward sniggered, I still had my hands over my eyes not wanting to see what was happening, I'm such a baby..._

"_Mhm, I kinda got that."_

_End Flashback_

Unfortunately my high from winning was short lived because I remembered that going to school meant work and using my brain which I really didn't want to do.

I was trying to add to my extra-curriculum activities, but I really couldn't do anything. Edward and Jasper did baseball and Edward was considering the soccer team too, Rose did drama, Emmett did football even though Forks was definitely not known for it, Alice did art and design stuff and was thinking about cheerleading. I did nothing. Well actually, starting from today, I help in the school library. So that was another reason to get up, m_ore like another reason to stay in bed..._

Edward picked me up and took me to school with Alice, and to be honest I couldn't be bothered to drive myself today, so that was nice. Another rather pleasant thing was it was actually sunny. It was really rather random, but it was, it wasn't very warm, but there was sun.

I'd been totally distracted by the sun I didn't even realise we'd reached the school, however when we got out of the car and Alice had run off to find Jasper, I did notice something else,

"...Edward is there something on my face?" Edward walked up to me putting his satchel over his shoulder and inspected my face, putting his hand under my chin and turning it this way and that. Then he stopped,

"Yes there is something on your face." I frowned,

"Well, could you get it off please?" He shook his head apologetically,

"I don't think I can." _What the hell?! Is something super glued to my face? Do I have a huge bruise or something? Oh god, I bet I do, I smacked my head on the bathroom cabinet last night... damn._

"What is it?!" I started touching my face seeing if that could give me a clue as to what was there, Edward took my hands away and kissed my lips.

"Beauty. It's all over your face. In fact, it's just all over you in general." _Beauty?!_ I scrunched my face in disbelief and then hit his arm,

"Oh Edward Cullen, that was pure cheese!" I laughed as he took my hand and we began walking, "I mean seriously, there isn't anything on my face?"

"I was being serious!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes at him, "But no my love, there isn't anything on your face... other than that." I frowned then, still being totally weirded out.

"So why is everyone smiling at me? I mean, I can understand why they'd smile at you. They love you and you haven't been here for a week, but me?"

By everyone, I meant the girls. Girls just did not smile at me at this school, they hated me! I received scowls on a daily basis, so what the hell was this?! I was a bit disappointed actually, I'd never been hated before, it was quite an interesting experience.

"Do you think they've booby trapped my locker? Or they're going to try and prank me some way?" I snorted at my own suggestion, _I honestly wouldn't be surprised_.

"I don't know..." Edward looked around at them suspiciously, only making people smile more or sigh, "Hm... I don't know." He said again.

I shrugged, "Ah well, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. I mean people smiling at you is supposed to be nice, but this is kind of scaring me..."

"Well, I won't let them do anything to you." He said seriously. I smiled and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you, but you don't have all the same classes as me and you can't save me from the girls' bathroom." I pretended to shudder and he looked at me concerned, "Edward seriously, nothing's going to happen, I'm going to be fine." _I hope..._

Still, he felt the need to hang around as I got my books out of my locker, he did most days anyway, but I could tell that today he was just trying to check I didn't get pelted with rotten tomatoes or something...

As I fiddled around with things, three girls came over to us giggling and smiling widely at Edward, two of them I recognised, and one I did not.

"Hi Edward." The two at the back said in unison. I looked at them and then rolled my eyes as I continued to get my books out. Edward being the annoyingly nice person he was, smiled back at them,

"Hey." When I glanced over again, I noticed he was genuinely smiling at the girl standing at the front, the one I didn't recognise.

"Did you have a nice weekend? We missed seeing you around school last week, I hope your grandma's ok." One of the two girls said. _Seriously, how do they know this stuff, it's like they're stalkers or something. _

He chuckled and one of them sighed and seemed to go off into some kind of daydream whilst staring at him,

"Yes my grandma is getting better, thank you for asking. And I had a wonderful weekend thanks." He smiled and looked at me, I giggled remembering the events of this weekend. _Ah yes, definitely a wonderful weekend._

They looked at me, and I expected scowls, but again with the smiling,

"Oh, hey Bella... You know, you've got really nice hair." The supposed leader of the girls said. _'Oh, hey Bella' as if you didn't know I was there in the first place... hey wait, rewind! Were they talking to me? And was that... dare I say it, a compliment?! _

I turned myself to look at the girl who was speaking, she was just as tall as I was with very dark brown, almost black hair that came to her shoulders and large blue eyes. She was actually very pretty, I'd never really noticed her around school before... or the two girls following her, but Edward seemed to know them so I guess I'd just been oblivious.

But she really was so pretty, it would have been hard not to notice... and she had nice clothes. She looked like someone who would be friends with Alice... seriously, why had I never met this girl before? As if she could hear my thoughts, she stuck her hand out,

"I'm Naomi, we haven't met before, to cut a long story short, I moved state with my family, but we've just moved back, so here I am. And you weren't here when I left so.. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." _Really... from who? Who is everyone's source of information?! I know this is a small town, but give me a break!_

She had a kind smile and I took her hand and shook it, still a bit confused about her motives,

"Right... uh, yeah, sorry, hi, I guess you know my name already... but yeah, I'm Bella?"

I don't really know why I made it sound like a question, as if I didn't know my own name, but this was weird. Not many people wanted to know what my name was at school... well, not many girls, and they all seemed to know it anyway.

I had heard of this girl before though, now I thought about it, her name was definitely ringing a bell... She kicked Edward's leg lightly and stuck her tongue out,

"It's been too long Cullen." He raised his eyebrows, smirking at her,

"Indeed it has Hughes. You cut your hair." She flicked it looking rather smug with herself,

"Yes I did, you like?"

"No, it looked nicer longer." She gasped and then punched his arm playfully _...um... ok? Well, I have long hair so ha ha! _

"Shut up! Well, I like it, so I don't care if you don't. Well at least you're perky again... well you never have been 'perky' but you know, definitely not depressed any more."

I closed my locker and stood with some books in my hand watching the two of them, just as Alice came skipping over,

"Bella, have you seen Jasper, he literally just disappeared and..."Her eyes seemed to wonder past me to Naomi, "Nami! You're back! Since when? And why was I the last to know!" She hugged her and then moved to stand beside Edward.

"Thought I'd surprise you all. So... surprise! I can see you all missed me terribly!" she laughed, "Yeah, mom hated Miami, so we're back again, but check out my tan! It doesn't even fade, how awesome!" Alice began inspecting her arms and nodded in approval.

The two girls who had been standing behind went off to get some books while Edward, Alice and Naomi continued in their discussion, me just standing on the outside smiling for no reason and generally looking like an idiot. I didn't know what they were talking about and I didn't get any of the private jokes... _ah ding ding ding... _

I remembered who Naomi was then. She'd been Alice's closest friend at school before I moved here and she moved away. Edward had never mentioned her to me though, and they seemed to be pretty close too... I felt really awkward standing there, I looked around and saw Angela and waved at her.

"Um... I'm going to leave you three and go to English with Angela." I kissed Edward cheek, "So, I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok, I'll see you there love." I smiled and then rushed over to Angela, quite happy to get away from being to odd one out, it wasn't a comfortable feeling.

Naomi wasn't the reason for people smiling at me though, they kept on doing it all the way to class, I even got a few 'hi's' and 'hey Bella's' from girls I had never spoken to. Even Jessica looked like she hated me just a bit less today and she never looked like she didn't hate me. I didn't get what was going on, but it was freaking the hell out of me.

***

"Sorry for back there, I haven't see Nami in so long though... is it bad that I totally forgot she was gone having you around?" Alice spoke quietly as the teacher started going through the poetry we were reading,

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. I mean, I was hardly your first friend ever was I." I laughed as I scribbled down some notes and then looked at her, "I didn't know Edward was good friends with her too though..."

"Oh... yeah... I guess they were. They always had this love/hate relationship which mainly consisted of them insulting each other and fighting. But it was always in jest, they never seriously disliked each other, I don't think..." She looked over at Edward, "No, definitely not." She snorted looking back down at the paper she was writing on.

I looked at her confused, "Has he never mentioned her before then?" she asked, tilting her head. I thought for a second and then shook mine,

"No... I've only heard about her through you..."

"Oh, I thought he would have." It seemed like Alice was partly talking to herself and partly talking to me, I didn't know if she realised she was doing it but I was getting interested now,

"Is there a particular reason why?" she looked up at me apologetically,

"I know it doesn't stop me normally but... it's not really my place to say." My eyebrows furrowed a little and then I nodded,

"..Ok." _Um... right, should we be worried?_ Alice seemed to understand my expression and quickly tried to adjust what she'd said,

"I mean, it's nothing bad, I just would have thought he'd told you that's all. And I would tell you Bella because I love you and everything, but you know what Edward gets like when I say things he'd rather I didn't... stuff he'd rather say himself. But don't worry about it, it's no biggy, I'd tell you if it was."

I nodded again and then looked across the classroom to where Edward was and sighed. Biggy or no biggy, he wasn't telling me two things now. Whatever that 'family problem' that bugged him whenever it was brought up was, and now this. I mean, Ididn't mind if Edward didn't tell me _everything_, I didn't mind not knowing _everything_, but these two things I wish he did. I wasn't hiding anything...

A girl further up the classroom was just looking around, clearly not paying attention, and she caught my gaze and smiled. _Ugh, the smiling, seriously what is it?!_

"Ali, do you know why everyone feels the need to smile at me today?" Alice shook her head as she wrote something in her curly handwriting,

"Nope... I can find out for you though. Maybe they just like you, I don't understand how they couldn't. Everyone else does."

"Mm, maybe... but I don't think that's just it. Why would they all just decide today they like me? It's really weird, people keep talking to me..." Alice laughed,

"It's not exactly a bad thing though is it Bella, at least they're not plotting to kill you anymore."

"...Anymore?!" I thought they might be thinking it... but as a joke! I didn't know they actually were!

"Uh, Miss Swan, would you like to share your conversation with Miss Cullen with the class or are you going to stop talking and pay attention?" The teacher looked at me accusingly, her hands on her hips. I blushed a little as always,

"Sorry." I said, picking up my pen again, Alice giggled beside me.

"Shut up." I whispered at her, narrowing my eyes.

I went through the rest of my classes up to lunch pondering over the things Edward was keeping from me, wondering if there were more things I hadn't picked up on that he was hiding. I was probably worrying over it more than I should, but I couldn't help it. _Bella, you really are being a bit ridiculous... paranoid girlfriend much. You were fine earlier... _But I didn't know all of this earlier did I.

I wished I could think of something else, but then it would slip back into my mind because I knew he was keeping things from me. And one of them was about Naomi. Alice said it wasn't big, but I was anxious anyway. And then of course there were all the girls in school being nice to me all of a sudden, it was really weird, it was scary, it was annoying, and it wasn't helping. And the 'family problems' and god knows what else.

It was all rather disconcerting, especially because of me being me, _I know you don't like to admit it, but you do worry too much... but Edward knows that._

**EPOV**

"Oh my god, Rosie I can't even bare to look at you." Emmett dramatically put his hand on the top of his head and turned away from her,

"...Oh wow, thank you, you say such kind things to me." She shook her head as he pretended to start crying,

"It's just so hard, you're so damn hot, I just want to have you on this table, right now! But alas, I cannot! Why god, why?!"

"Emmett. You've not even gone a day yet..." Alice added, "That's really quite pathetic."

"Yeah man, I'm holding up fine." Jasper said smugly putting his arms behind his head, Alice looked to him and then at Emmett and nodded.

"You can shut the hell up Jasper." He said glaring at him, before turning dramatic again, "I know! That's what's making it worse! One day too long... can we just call it quits? Bella and Edward won, yeah yeah, but surely we've suffered enough already?! Can we just forget the losers?!"

"Emmett they were your rules. If you'd won you would have been enforcing them. And you only want to have sex so much now because you know you can't, and you would never do it on this table. One, I wouldn't let you, two, I don't think Rose would be too up for it, and three we're at school and everyone would see." I said, picking up my apple and biting into it.

"Oh, Rose would be up for it, being at school hasn't stopped up before..." He winked at her and she licked her lips and smiled before smacking his arm and then quickly tried to change the subject, _I don't even want to know,_

"Oh yeah you two, what are you going to do now you've won? You get to choose your prize... or your wish or whatever. Have you decided yet?"

Bella shook her head and I thought for a moment. I knew what I wanted to do as a prize and I would make everyone help me as part of it, but I didn't know when I was going to do it.

"No, but there is no time limit on when we can, so I think we'll keep that card hidden away." I smiled down at Bella and she smiled back and then went to pushing her food around her plate.

Bella had been pretty quiet when I walked her to her next lesson after English, and then again anytime I saw her after that. I'd asked her if she was ok and she said she was fine, but I could see she was thinking about something that was annoying her. I could tell by the way she twisted her mouth and frowned every now and then.

"Hey Bella!" a random girl walking past the table waved at her and smiled before walking away,

"Hey..." Bella replied apathetically and then looked at the whole table, pointing behind her, "Can anyone shed any light on my current situation?"

"What situation?" Rose asked, Bella waved her hands around the air,

"_This_ situation, people keep talking to me. No, not just people, boys haven't been a problem, I mean girls. Girls keep talking to me, and I don't understand. They hated me up until Friday. What changed over the weekend?" She shook her head and went back to looking at her food, "People are just not telling me things today..." she mumbled.

"Hey guys!" Naomi came over, enthusiastic as ever, with a food tray and smiled widely at us all. "Can I sit with you?" Bella looked up from her food at her and then sighed.

"Hey Nami, haven't seen you in forever, you back in town then?" Jasper smiled up at her and she nodded,

"That I am, now move up!" Jasper moved up, but to be honest, we were all quite squashed now, "Oh, maybe I should go sit somewhere else, it looks like my huge ass is squishing you all." She laughed and then picked up her tray and stood.

"You can stay Naomi, I'm going now anyway." Bella said getting up as well,

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm kicking you out? It's really ok, I don't mind sitting somewhere else."

"No it's fine, I've got to go to the library because... yeah." Everyone looked at Bella and then to Naomi, _I know she has to go to the library, but seriously, lunch has practically just started..._

"Oh, well, if you're sure then thanks!" Naomi smiled and sat down and began talking animatedly amongst the others.

Bella put her bag on her shoulder and then turned to walk away but I caught her hand before she'd gone out of reach. I looked into her eyes for a second, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but she'd put up her damn block again, _Ah, the block, haven't had that in a while._

I kissed her knuckles and she smiled at me, but it wasn't a real smile, it didn't reach her eyes. I wanted to sit her back down and force her to tell me what she was thinking, but I couldn't do that, so I let go of her and watched as she walked out of the cafeteria.

A few minutes passed where I just sat looking in the direction Bella had left in, just thinking. "What's up with Bella?" Emmett asked, and everyones conversations lowered to listen,

"I was thinking the same thing... Alice what's wrong with Bella?" We all turned our gaze to Alice. She shrugged indifferently,

"I don't know, stuff. Nothing's _wrong_ with her, I just think she's kind of 'having a moment', cause all these people keep talking to her and things. I know that's weirding her out, you know what she gets like with too much attention. I guess she just wants to get away. I don't know, there's something else as well that's bugging her I think I may have an idea what but... I can't tell, she hasn't told me."

"Yeah... she's putting up her 'block-everyone-out' thing again but I don't understand why... I guess I'll try and get it out of her later..." _But if she's 'having a moment' it's unlikely we'll get much out. What has she got on her mind that could possibly be bothering her today that wasn't there yesterday..._

Naomi raised her eyebrow and looked between Alice and I, "She runs away from attention? Really? And wow, seriously guys, you analyse her so much. Either she's really special or you two are both retarded."

"I think they're both retarded." Emmett said raising his hand, "But I'd say Bella is pretty special, I mean I don't know anyone who blushes half as much as she does! She's pretty darn cute."

"And she's funny and smart." Jasper added,

"And gorgeous, she doesn't even realise it! And that possibly makes her even more so." _Wow, Rosalie complimenting someone else's beauty. You know you're beautiful if that happens! Not that she's a bitch... there just never seem to be people as beautiful as her around... Or maybe she is a bitch._

Alice nodded her head, "Yeah, she is, and so bloody caring. And not always at the right time._.. cough, Tanya, cough...._ and she's loyal, such a good friend and well, she's just the best."

I smiled as I thought about all the things Bella was, and which was the best, and well there was everything. Even the fact she was so stubborn, and her shyness, how she blushed, her laugh, her smile, her face, her hair, her body, her mind, everything.

I sighed and propped my elbow on the table, resting my head on it, "I just love everything about her. I love _her_. So yeah, she is really special."

Naomi's blue eyes flashed at me and for a second I sat staring back at her. I had more history with Naomi than anyone probably knew about, even Alice didn't know a great deal of it. God knows how she didn't know or why I didn't tell her... She had an idea, but that was it. I didn't feel the need to tell anyone really...

I was just not going to tell Bella, Naomi had moved away, it was unimportant. Except now she was back, and I couldn't tell if she'd moved on from our... fling, or not... but from the look in her eyes at the moment, as she looked at me, I'd say not. _Grrreat, you're going to have to tell Bella now you know... maybe that's what's bothering her? Naomi? No..._

"Hm..." Naomi broke our stare, looking down at the food on her tray. She smiled, although like Bella's, it wasn't reaching her eyes,

"Well, she sounds great. I guess I'll have to try and befriend her, it seems I'm missing out!" She looked up at me again briefly and then at her watch.

"Ok! Well, I'm done here so I guess I'll see you guys later! I have to go to some dumbass class now to make sure I'm up to date with everything or something... annoying, I know! I mean, during lunch too, not cool. So, see ya!"

She got up and waved, smiling at everyone except for me. She didn't look at me again as she walked out and Alice seemed to notice.

"Are you two fighting again, already?!" She raised her eyebrows at me. I shook my head,

"No... She's just... you know what, it's doesn't even matter, I'm going to go and find Bella. I'll see you later."

***

As I walked into the library, I saw Bella at the front desk talking to Mike Newton. _Ugh, Newton? What the hell is he talking to her for. _I walked forward to tell him to piss off but then stopped when I saw Bella laughing at something he'd said.

I couldn't hear their conversation but she looked as if she wasn't sure about something but then nodded and smiled. Mike seemed to be thrilled by whatever she'd said and then thanked her and hurried off, passing me on his way to the exit and we shared a mutual hate stare.

"Newton." I said darkly,

"Cullen." He narrowed his eyes, he reminded me of a cat when he did. A really ugly cat.

I made my way towards Bella at the desk, she had turned her attention back to a book, sitting on a chair with her head tilted to the side as she read. She looked like she was totally engrossed in whatever it was she was reading and didn't even notice me standing right in front of her,

"Excuse me, could you please help me with something?"

She didn't look away from the book as she span around on the chair to answered me, "Mhm. What d'you need help with?"

"I'm trying to find a book that helps me to further understand my girlfriend. I think there are some things on her mind and it's bothering her, but I don't know what they are and she hasn't told me, but you see, now it's bothering me."

I put my hand down on the desk and she stopped reading her book then and looked up, seeming a bit startled to see me standing there,

"Oh Edward..." She blushed and put her book down, marking the page. I titled my head and raised an eyebrow at her,

"So, are you going to tell me on your own free will or am I going to have to drag it out of you using my own methods? And I'll be ruthless."

**BPOV**

Oh great, so he could see I was stressing over something, of course he could. Why the hell was I so damn readable, _well you must have some block up now then because he doesn't know what you're annoyed about... _Ha, that's right Edward Cullen, you can't get in my head.

"Well?" _Well what? What am I supposed to say._

I just looked blankly at him until some freshman came over wanting to borrow some books. Edward moved aside, never letting his eyes leave me as I scanned the books out and then sat back down.

"Well nothing." I said, opening my book again and pretending to read, to be honest I couldn't read and talk too well, I just didn't want to do this now, "I'm fine, nothing is bothering me."

He sighed loudly and tilted his head back, "Bella you are not going to do this again."

"I'm not doing anything again."

"Yes you are, you're not telling me what's bothering you. You leave it to eat away at you. You're just being stubborn." _What the hell, like he can say anything._

"Oh sorry, _I'm _not telling you something? _I'm _leaving things unsaid am I?" I looked up from the book accusingly at him. He frowned,

"I'm not... I've..." I rolled my eyes and shook my head,

"Edward, it doesn't even matter." He clearly wasn't going to tell me so I turned back to my book. He just stood there for a while, evidently thinking about something, then he put both his hands on the desk and leaned closer to me,

"Bella... I don't want to..."

"Tell me? You don't want to tell me? Yeah, I kind of got that..." I didn't mean to sound so annoyed, but now I was getting pretty uptight. I didn't understand why he couldn't just tell me. I mean, I was me, I was _his_ Bella, he could tell me anything. I thought he knew that...

He shook his head, "No, no... It's just..." Just then Alice came running in laughing loudly, there was an echo of 'Shh' from around the library and she mouthed 'sorry', but was still clearly just as excited,

"Bella, oh my god Bella! I've got the funniest thing to show you!" She said in a more hushed tone. Edward sighed and stood up straight, looking rather annoyed with himself,

"I'm sorry... I'll talk to you in biology." I nodded slowly and he turned and walked past Alice.

She moved out of the way and watched him walk out wit his hands in his pockets, then looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "Geez, what's eating him?"

I sighed loudly and put my book down, "I ask exactly the same question. Anyway, what's so funny?" She came behind the desk and began typing something into the internet on the computer,

"So I found out why people are so smiley around you." She giggled as she typed. She pressed the enter key and a page loaded up. It had a midnight blue background and some classical music started playing quietly, and there were loads of pictures of..

"Alice what the hell is this?!" Alice was almost crying with laughter as she scrolled the page,

"It's Edwards fan site page! Can you believe he actually has one! It's hilarious!" _Christ, I always joked around saying he had one, but I didn't think he actually did! Oh my god._

"Oh my god, look how many members there are... that's like the entire student body! Girls AND boys!" Alice scrolled down some more,

"I know, I know! How the hell were we the last to know about this?! Anyway, look, this is why they hated you..." I read aloud the blog that was on the screen, from the day before the first day of school:

'_Amber Alert!:_

_New girl, Bella Swan, has just moved from Phoenix, Arizona to live with her father, Chief Swan. She'll be attending our school and will start tomorrow. But this is not all I wish to inform you on. I have received information stating that Bella was seen at the Cullen's house during their 'back to school party' where she was reportedly seen to be getting close to our beloved Edward. She's already friends with the family especially Alice Cullen. So, is this new girl already a rival? I've seen her myself, and I have to say, she's quite a looker... bitch. Any further info, e-mail me, much love, EAC'sGossipGirl xXx'_

"Oh my god, as if?! That is so weird..."

"Keep reading, there are so many!" We carried on scrolling down and there really were so many little blogs about Edwards life, and because I had become a large part of it, my life too. _So THIS is where everyone's getting their info!_

It was actually concerning as to exactly how much information they knew, and they updated every day, sometimes even multiple times a day. There was even a blog about this weekend at the baseball game... apparently there were quite a few people from school there and they heard the shout-out.

People were even debating whether or not we'd had sex, and there were conversations over the necklace he'd given me for Christmas, the possible hidden meanings behind it, what it said about Edward as a person. Apparently there was even someone at the party we went to in Phoenix who had connections with whoever was setting this up, so they had some scoop on that too! I'm sure if I hadn't have been seriously creeped out, I would have found this funny.

"So as you can see from this one... they were basically told to hate you, so they all did, how very sad. But look, the boys were defending you! Isn't that so cute!" Alice pointed to a post called, 'Be nice to beautiful Bella!". We pressed on it and read it,

'_You girls are being such bitches! If you've ever spoken to her, you'll know that actually she's really sweet. And Edward's an awesome guy, he wouldn't go out with just anyone which is probably why the majority of you on here don't stand a chance... Anyway, be nice to Bella!'_

"Well, at least I have some people on side..." Alice shook her head, and laughed,

"Oh no, that was from last month. Look what was posted yesterday, this is why they all love you now."

'_Attention!:_

_This is your girl EAC'sGossipGirl! Ok, so, after much discussion, we have decided we don't hate Bella Swan anymore. I repeat, we no longer hate Isabella Swan. We shouldn't hate her, we should be idolising her! I mean think about it, she came out of nowhere and now she's going out with Edward Cullen. Edward freakin' Cullen! The reason we all come on this site, the very reason you're reading this. The god of our idolatry! And though it pains me to say, they seem very much... in love._

_So, don't hate Bella! I spoke to her last week when Edward wasn't there (I wouldn't have been able to speak if he had been there haha!) she seemed a bit tense, but she was still really nice! She's not a witch guys, I checked it out myself and you can trust me! So, everyone be nice to her from now on, we've been horrible for too long when actually she is lovely. And she's pretty! No wonder Edward loves her, seriously, just say hi and smile or something, I'm sure she'd appreciate it! Much love! xXx'_

The bell went for the end of lunch and I sat back in the chair as Alice closed the window so it was back on the school library page. I shook my head and she smiled widely,

"That was the weirdest thing... ever. It's like a freakin' documentary or something!"

"Well at least people don't hate you any more, that's good. You're basically a hero! So, do you know who it is then, writing this? She said she spoke to you last week?" I shrugged,

"...I wasn't really in the best state last week, I can't really remember much other than being incredibly frustrated and missing Edward." Alice giggled and the school librarian came back in and told me I could go.

"Alice, Bella, wait up!" Alice and I turned as we walked down the hallway to see Naomi coming towards us, "Do either of you have biology now? I'm heading that way... well I was until I forgot where I was going ha!"

I wasn't entirely sure how I wished to act around Naomi seeing as she had technically done nothing to me, and it wouldn't be fair to be horrible when I didn't even know what had supposedly gone on with her and Edward. It probably wasn't even that major, like maybe they kissed once, big deal. He didn't know me then, it was the past. So I just acted normal, she seemed nice anyway.

"Bella's got biology, you can go with her." Alice said, smiling at the both of us,

"Oh cool! I was hoping to get to talk to you some time anyway, we can walk together!" She was so enthusiastic and peppy, I couldn't help but smile at her, _just like Alice_.

"Ok, sounds good to me! See you after school then Alice." Alice waved as she turned a corner and Naomi and I made our way to the biology lab. It wasn't too far so I didn't have to make too much conversation, I hoped she'd be doing most of the talking anyway.

Unfortunately for me, she didn't say anything at first so I started, "So, how come you moved away?"

"My mom's job. My dad died 4 years ago, so it's just me my mom and my little brother." She looked at me but her face didn't seem so warm and nice as it did when Alice was there. Possibly as far away from peppy as you could be... it was really weird.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter." We stopped walking just outside of the lab and she turned to look at me and sighed,

"Look, I don't know you, you don't know me, to be honest, I don't really care. I don't really want to know you. I don't know how much you know about me and Edward, but you seem to have taken my place and I don't like it. I just want to tell you that I love him, always have, always will. And I don't plan on taking second place again, whether he's got a girlfriend," she gestured to me, her face that of disgust, "or not."

I stood back from her and she walked into the lab, I could see Edward was already sitting at our table, looking out of the window. _I've taken her place? What place?! Last time I'd checked, they pretty much forgotten she was ever there..._

"I'm not backing down Bella, just so you know. You might want to prepare yourself." Her voice was like venom even though she smiled widely. She turned her back to me and looked at Edward as she waltzed into the room

"Ah, Edward Cullen. Looks like we'll be sharing a biology class, how exciting!" She walked over to him and hit the back of his head with a book before giggling and sitting behind in the seat next to Mike.

He seemed thrilled to have someone next to him, especially thrilled it was her. Edward smiled and turned round to face her and they began talking and laughing about something.

I just stood at the door watching them.

_What. The. Hell. Was. That. About._

I felt so out of this scene, it was the weirdest feeling and I really didn't like it. I felt like everything was in slow-mo, and I was just spinning around in my own dark circle. Totally out of it. They obviously had some history I was not aware of and I could just tell Naomi planned on keeping to her word.

_I love him, always have, always will. And I don't plan on taking second place again.. _Who the hell did she think she was?

What the hell was Edward not telling me? It couldn't have been just a kiss, and ok, it may have been in the past, but she was here now so if he planned on keeping this from me any longer... well I don't even know.

I wasn't majorly panicking now... but I was, I mean what if Edward liked her as well, but nothing happened because she left? I knew he loved me now, I didn't doubt for a second that he didn't. But what if... and she was so pretty and they were already close, and they'd known each other for years... it would be so easy for them to just slip into something more...

And she was gorgeous, she was enthusiastic all the time, confidant, talkative, _yeah, she's also a bitch whether anyone knows it or not... _yeah well Edward likes her... _because obviously he doesn't know that._ I didn't like watching them anymore it was making me feel uncomfortable and upset.

Mr Banner walked into the back of me pulling in a VCR, "Oh sorry Bella. Go on in and take your seat." I stood motionless for a moment and then turned to face him,

"Um, actually, would you mind if I went to the nurse, I'm not feeling so good." It was true, I wasn't feeling so well, I was starting to get a really bad headache.

"Ok, well we'll be watching a video this lesson anyway, I've got things to mark, so you're not going to miss anything. Would you like someone to take you?"

I shook my head and looked over at Edward, just as he faced forward again before looking in the direction where Mr Banner and I were standing. He smiled at me but I felt more like crying than smiling so I just turned away and walked out of the room.

I didn't really have any intention of going to the nurse, so instead I went to the bathroom, locked myself in a cubicle, sat on the toilet lid and sighed. _So, should we set up the 'we hate Naomi' club now, or later. _I don't have a computer right now... _ok, then later it is._

What the hell was I going to do now. Basically some gorgeous girl has just told me that she loves my boyfriend and has all the intention of trying to steal him from me. Not to mention something had gone on before I was even around, and Edward hadn't told me. But in fairness to him, she had only showed up again today...

Oh god, what do I do? I'm not giving up on Edward that's for sure, she can't just waltz in and claim him, he's not up for grabs, he's taken, by me, and I love him, and he loves me._ Maybe he likes her though, it starts off like that and then..._

I took my phone out from my bag and started to search my contact list, looking for a particular name. When I found it, I stared at the phone before pressing call and putting it to my ear waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi... it's Bella."

**The song lyrics in the chapter title are technically not from a Coldplay song, it's actually 'Your Love Means Everything' by Faultline, but it's Chris Martin singing it, so I'm counting it as Coldplay! Awesome song, check it owwwwwwt.**

**YOU GUYS, 200 FREAKIN' DAYS UNTIL NEW MOON!!!!!!! HELL YES, I'M COUNTING DOWN! **

**Something else random to say, hm, I'm listening to 'Delicate' by Damien Rice.. and it's just changed to 'Return To Energiser' by Enter Shikari... yes, my iPod is on shuffle, I don't think there would be any other reason for those songs to follow eah other, talk about opposite genres! That's nice, calm, pretty, depressing sort of, but generally nice Damien Rice, and then some screamo Enter Shikari. They are THE ONLY screamo band I like... and Gallows. I've seen them live, yeah it was random, but hell, it was mental! That kind of music is just so not my scene though, on the whole...  
**

**Moving on, I believe this is the beginning of something that starts with a 'd' and ends in an 'a'. DRAMA. Mahahaahah! There's plenty to come, I was getting a bit bored with Edward and Bella's perfect life... thought I'd rock the boat a bit. So Naomi, the secret biatch, and what's with her and Edward? I did originally say what went on, but then I deleted it, sorry. Bella does worry too much, but I think she has reason to now... and let's not forget Mike! **

**I was really thinking of the girl who plays Silver in 90210 when I talked about Naomi, Jessica somebody, I forget her name, but yeah her, I think she's really pretty. And who is Bella on the phone to? What did Mike say? Who's writing the stuff for the Edward fan site? How far will Naomi go? WHAT WILL THIS ALL ULTIMATELY DO TO EDWARD AND BELLA'S RELATIONSHIP?! **

**So many questions, so many questions... anyway, here's hoping you enjoyed it! Please review if you can, always highly appreciated, you're all wonderful! Lots of love! P.S. I've started the next chapter already, it may well be up tomorrow but I can promise nothing...**

**You know you love me, **

**XO XO**


	32. Nothing Wrong, Nothing Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters**

**Review wise, you guys kicked ass last chapter! I joke not! Awesome! So for you, I got this chapter up today! I know, cool huh?! Sorry I haven't had the chance to reply to reviews, I will do, but I was writing this, and then my sister made me go and watch the Hannah Montana movie so I dragged BloodyPinkRose along with me... haha! It's absolute bollocks! I spent most of the film laughing at her face, Miley Cyrus seriously reminds me of a chipmunk... I can't take her seriously.**

**Ok, so, this is a pretty short chapter for me I guess. SHOCK HORROR.**

**Edward, Bella, oh the trials and tribulations, sigh...**

**Chapter 32- Nothing Wrong, Nothing Right**

**BPOV**

"_No shit Sherlock, I do have your number on my phone you know."_

"Oh yeah..."

Ok, so possibly the most random person I was calling, but I didn't know who else to call. Rose and Alice were in lessons, my mom wouldn't be of much help right now, all of my other friends would either be useless or were at school. Now I wouldn't say Tanya and I were 'friends' as such, but still...

"_Is there a particular reason your calling me, or do you just like the sound of my voice?" _She scoffed_, _

"Yeah there was... um... I was wondering if you could help me... there's this girl at sch-"

"_Oh Jesus Christ Bella, you're calling me up to go on about your high school drama's?! I kind of have bigger fish to fry here, being pregnant really isn't a walk in the bloody park, I'm telling you... Oh, did you know I'm having a girl? I'm so excited! But anyway, aren't you supposed to be in class or something? Go and moan at Edward..." _

Yeah, this was a stupid idea, why the hell did I call Tanya?! _Of all the people!_ But I couldn't 'go and moan at Edward' because _she_ was there and this was about him anyway... and I needed someone to tell me what to do, because I didn't know, and I kinda figured Tanya was a bitch when she wanted to be, _cough, all the time, _so she'd know how a bitch's mind worked_._

"I can't..." I sniffed, my eyes were starting to well up. It was pathetic but I couldn't deal with the thought that someone was trying to take Edward away from me.

Not just that, but then the thought that, in my mind, that person actually stood a good chance of succeeding. I mean, who was I? Boring Bella, plain, unexciting, nothing special. And then there was Naomi, confident, beautiful, cheery, not at all boring in anyway, _evil, conniving, bitchy, two faced..._

Tanya sighed loudly down the phone, _"Bella, I swear to god, if you start crying, I will hang up on you."_

"I'm sorry." I wiped away the odd tear that managed to spill over and sighed.

"_Where are you? Your voice sounds... echo-y." _

"I'm in the girls bathroom."

"_On your own, in a toilet cubicle, locked in?"_

"Sitting on the toilet seat. Mhm." She sighed again,

"_...Fine, if it's really that bad then go on, but don't expect much sympathy... I know you do all that, sympathetic, caring stuff, but personal, I'm shit at it."_

"I know." I wiped away another tear and laughed, "Your daughter is going to love you so much."

"_She will actually! I'll teach her not to stand for any crap so she won't call me up during school, telling me she's locked in the toilet crying because some girl was being mean... Now are you going to tell me what happened, because I've got better things to be doing right now."_

I explained the whole story to her, telling her about Naomi, Edward not telling me something, their weird relationship, what my theories were, what Naomi had said to me, everything. It all just came rolling off of my tongue, once I'd started it all just came falling out.

"_Hey, you know, that's some pretty good drama, for high school I mean. So this Naomi, is she pretty?"_

I nodded and then realised she couldn't see me, "Yeah, she is..."

"_Yeah, I remember seeing her a few times actually... she used to be really weird when she was younger though, well I thought so. I remember when Rose and I went round the Cullen's sometimes after school and she was there with Alice, she used to hover around me for ages, and then I noticed she was mimicking the way I dressed and behaved... freak. This was obviously way before Edward and I. But I thought they didn't like each other, they were always arguing..."_

She based herself on Tanya? _No wonder she's a bitch..._ "Huh. Well I don't know what to do about her. She's really... she's like a completely different person around everyone and then to me... she was so, well, evil."

"_Ok, let me get this straight, she's just come back out of the blue, everyone likes her, close with Edward, Alice said something about them, she's secretly a bitch, hates you, loves Edward, isn't backing down. And yet still seems to have everyone fooled?"_

"Yep."

"_She's good, clearly she studied me well."_ Tanya was sounding rather pleased with herself but then turned serious, _"So what are you going to do about it? You can't just let her take him, because if she's learnt anything from me, she will find a way. Trust me."_

Oh wow, thanks Tanya, I feel so much better now, "Well I don't know... I guess, first I have to ask Edward what really went on..."

"_What? You haven't spoken to him yet?! Bella, I really want to throw this phone at your head, you're so stupid. Yes, first talk to Edward and deal with that and whatever, Naomi's still going to be a problem though. So...?"_

"So, what?"

"_Christ almighty, you're like talking to a brick wall. I mean honestly, why did you call me?"_

Why did I call her? "Because I knew you wouldn't be doing anything?"

"_Wrong. And just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I don't have a life."_

"Rose said-"

"_Ugh, forget Rose! Anyway, you called me because you know what I'm like, and I'm quite proud of myself, people know not to mess with me. And I've used my skills against you and you reacted how I wanted... you called me because Naomi's a bitch and well, it takes one to know one and all that."_

Yeah, that sounded about right,

"I suppose... I just don't know how to go about anything. I'm completely helpless. I'm just... ugh, I don't know how to stop her from just doing whatever she wants. Knowing me I'll just stand there like 'no, don't take him' and she'll just brush me off ." I was starting to get teary eyed again,

"_Yeah I know, you're too bloody caring, which is the only freakin' reason I have your number on my phone... I still don't get why you're nice to me, I messed Edward about, whether you were around or not, I know it sorta fucked him up, and I was such a bitch to you too..."_

"Yeah, well, I still really don't like what you did to Edward, but underneath I don't think your such a bad person... and you were so all over the place at the wedding, I felt like you should have a friend or something... not saying that we are friends, but you know..." _Not such a bad person? Are you joking?!_

"_Oh please... but you see, you're off on your care and share act. You've got to ditch it Bella, fight fire with fire! At least for now anyway. You love Edward right?"_

"Of course."

"_Yeah, well get the hell out of that toilet cubicle and fight for him. What do you think sitting in there feeling sorry for yourself is doing? Nothing! You can't just run off crying every time something bad happens. It's pathetic, really. If they're... sorry, wait there a sec." _I could hear rustling in the background and Tanya humming to herself,

"_Ok, so what was I saying again? Oh yeah, if they're in the same class now together and you're not there, think what magic she could be working on him, right now! Seriously Bella, I do not even know how you are sitting there right now." _She sounded as if she'd just put something in her mouth,

"...What are you eating?"

"_Ice-cream. I get really hungry all the time ok, I crave ice-cream 24/7, no joke. Anyway, are you listening to me, because I don't help people you know, Rose is about all because she's my sister, and Irina because she's my best friend. God knows why I'm even talking to you, this is all wrong. I'm your boyfriends ex-lover and I'm pregnant by someone who's left me... and I'm not even particularly nice to you."_

I shrugged, sometimes even I didn't understand my own way of thinking, "I don't mind... so, I should just go back and act normal?"

"_Yeah, go back, man up, talk to Edward, do whatever needs to be done there, but I'd say don't tell anyone what Naomi said, if she has as good a cover as you say, they might not believe you and she'll just use it against you. Just pretend you're fine but make sure you make it clear that you're not backing down either." _She took another scoop of ice-cream_, "You're going to have to figure it out yourself. I know you're little miss do good, but if something feels bitchy, do it."_

"Ok... um, thanks Tanya, I know you don't really want to talk to me."

"_No you're alright... I suppose you can call me again if you need any more help, but please, not all the bloody time! I am not your fucking life mentor ok? So yeah... don't think I am, because I'm not. And don't go thinking we're like best buddies or something stupid like that, because we're not. Ok, now off you go and... do whatever it is you do."_

I smiled, "Well thank you for your... help. I'll try my hardest."

"_And update me when something interesting happens, I want in on this goss! Beats sitting around here eating ice-cream and getting fat..."_

"I thought you had a life?" I giggled,

"_...Yeah, I do, well, yeah...Goodbye Bella." _She sighed sounding irritated.

I laughed a little, although I tried to hide it not wanting to agitate her further, we all saw what happened when she was pushed to far at that brunch with Rose, she was very temperamental in her current state, and anyway, I needed her help now so I wanted to stay on her good side.

"Bye. And thanks." I hung up and looked at my phone, I had a message from Edward waiting:

'_Where are you? You've been gone for ages, are you ok? I love you x' _

_No Edward, I am not ok... ugh_, I had to go back now, I couldn't hang around here feeling sorry for myself, Tanya was right. I didn't send a message back, instead I put my phone back in my bag and came out of the cubicle, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

_Yeah, man up Bella! You've got to fight fire with fire! Kapow! _I sighed and then nodded at myself, first I had to find out what had actually happened and some how I didn't think I would get my full explanation in biology. Still, I headed back and everyone was still watching the video. Mr Banner and some other people looked up and smiled at me as I came in.

I quietly moved to my seat next to Edward and sat down. He just sat there frowning at me, not an angry frown, more of a contemplative frown, "Where were you? I know you didn't go to the nurse." He said quietly as I put my bag on the floor.

_How did he know that? _"Bathroom, I didn't feel well and I don't like going to the nurse..." I turned to face the front to watch the video, resting my head on my arms on the table.

"Do you feel any better now?" I shrugged,

"Not really." He wasn't going to get through to me right now, and I think he realised this. I wasn't going to have that kind of discussion in hushed whispers in the middle of biology, it would have to wait.

Luckily time passed rather quickly with the video on, and soon the lesson was over, and I had gym. _Woo!..._ But gym would have to wait a moment or two because I had to talk to Edward. Once we were out of the lab, I pulled him aside from everyone else.

"I need to talk to you." He leaned on the wall, shielding me from anyone else's view, and if anyone did see us they'd probably think we were just talking... which we were, but they couldn't feel the instant tension that had just arisen in me saying those six words.

"...Ok."

"Well actually, I think you need to talk to me." I corrected myself. He stared into my eyes for a while before shifting his position,

"Bella..."

"God didn't that video go on forever, I thought it would never end, talk about boring... I think the best bit was sending each other notes, don't you think Edward? I mean, at least we were having fun, where were you Bella? I was going to take your place next to Edward to keep him company." Naomi giggled standing next to Edward. _Notes? Nice, she really was wasting no time..._

Edward was leaning with his arm propped against the wall staring at me intensely and I wasn't moving my gaze from him either, especially not to look at _her_. It was bad enough I could see her in the corner of my eye, smiling and probably picking up on the tension.

"Hey Naomi, you have gym now?" Mike called over to her, she turned to him and smiled widely,

"Yeah I do, I'm just coming." _Great she's in my freakin' gym class. Fucking fantastic._ Mike came strolling over and stood beside her,

"Bella are you coming?" Naomi looked between Mike and I and her smile widened but I noticed her narrowed eyes,

"Oh you have gym too Bella? Cool. Well, we really should be going..."

I don't know if either of them had noticed, I'm sure Naomi had picked up on the hint and ignored it, but neither Edward nor I had answered any of their questions, _so maybe they should just GO AWAY._

"Bella still doesn't feel well, I'm taking her back to the nurse, she won't be in gym." Edward said suddenly, still looking directly at me.

"Oh...ok, well, I hope you feel better then Bella." I feigned a smile for Mike who surprisingly wasn't pissing me off as much today as he usually did. For a second my eyes locked on Naomi and I narrowed them before looking away.

"She looks fine to me..." She snorted, _oh just shut up._

"Well she's not." _You can say that again..._ Edward took my hand and walked me down the hallway to the nurses office.

"Sit there and look ill." He ordered though his voice was gentle, _well that isn't hard, seeing as this headache that keeps on coming and going is now starting to feel more like a migraine..._

He knocked then opened the door to the nurses office, "Oh, excuse me Mrs. Betts." The old lady stood and came to the door, looking above her crescent glasses at Edward, and then smiled warmly,

"Ah, Edward, it's lovely to see you dear. Is there anything the matter?" He shook his head and gestured to me,

"Not with me, but I'm afraid Miss Swan is feeling really very ill." She old woman looked over at me,

"Oh yes, she looks terrible." _...thanks_, _god I don't look that bad do I? Or maybe I'm just a great actress..._

" I was just going to take her home and maybe have my father look her over there... but then I thought that you'd probably be very able to look after her yourself..."

"Oh well, that's very sweet dear but she really doesn't look that good, and seeing as this is the last period, you may as well just take her home, she'll probably do more good there than here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you with signing us out and everything?" _Except we really do..._

She shook her head and smiled, "Oh no dear, it's fine really, you just get her home and well again. Say 'hello' to your father from me as well. He's a good man."

Edward smiled kindly at her, "Well, I shall do. Thank you very much." I wished I could do that. If that was me asking to go home, that woman would just tell me to take and aspirin and go back to lessons. Oh the hold the Cullens had on people, never failed to amaze me...

He escorted me out of the school building to his car and he drove me back to my house, true to his word. The car journey was quiet as well, I spent the majority of it looking out of the window as the trees rushed passed, trying to clear my mind, but it wasn't working, and my migraine wasn't making anything any better either.

"So... what happened between you and Naomi?" I said finally, looking out of the window at my house.

**EPOV**

I tilted my head back into the head rest and sighed, "Because I know something did, and it may have been no longer necessary to bring up, because she wasn't there... but she is now and I want to know." _So it was Naomi bothering her..._

She turned her body in the seat and looked directly at me, "So tell me, please. I don't like it when you're not telling me things." The sun that was earlier in the sky was now hidden behind rain clouds and droplets of water were gently pattering on the roof of the car.

I was going to tell her eventually anyway, but I didn't know how she was going to react, I mean it was in the past... _maybe I should have just told her to begin with,_

"Well, where d'you want me to start?" I said, turning my head towards her so we were making eye contact, she rolled her eyes and smiled briefly but it faded,

"Try the beginning?" She ran her hand through her hair, twisting it round and then letting it unravel on her shoulder and raised her eyebrow indicating for me to start talking. I sighed again and looked out of the front windshield,

"Ok... well... Naomi was always really close to Alice so I guess she spent a lot of time around our house, and she went to the same school as us up until last year when she moved... and we were all pretty close, especially after her dad died and stuff. But me and her never really got on, we had a major love/hate relationship going on... we still do I guess. We were always arguing, always, we couldn't agree on anything.

But then this one time, I don't know, we were arguing as usual, I can't remember what over, something stupid like cookies... anyway, we got a bit heated, I guess you could say, and she kissed me and I didn't try to stop her. And then Alice walked in and it was all a bit awkward but eventually forgotten."

I looked over at Bella to see how she was holding out, her expression hadn't changed much, it looked as if she was waiting for something else, which was probably good because I hadn't finished,

"But then it happened again... and again, and eventually we weren't just kissing anymore, it lead onto other things... and it went on for a couple months. We never had sex, we did everything but. Then after a while, I had to break it off because this was me, still coming up from my ultimate low with Tanya. I was using Naomi to keep me happy, even if it was temporary. My emotions where all over the place and I couldn't be sure of anything, and I could see she was getting in too deep.

I had my first kiss with her, way back in middle school, we both just wanted to see what it was like. But after that she was different around me, it didn't mean anything to me but clearly it did to her. And then I think she saw how much I seemed to like Tanya, and she started copying her and stuff. And then when I didn't talk to Tanya any longer, she started hanging around me more often, and we still argued, but she was always just there...

So that's why I broke it off. I didn't want to hurt her, and I knew she really liked me because she told me. She told me she loved me and I..." I sighed and looked ahead again, " So after everything, we just went back to how we were. Arguing, forever at each others throats, making snidey remarks, but I guess..." I trailed off and looked at the steering wheel as I tapped my hands on it.

"She never moved on." Bella finished my sentence, her voice cracking with each word, but her face was still emotionless.

She just sat staring at me, watching me, and she was thinking, but I couldn't read her at all now. Her little block was completely surrounding her, she'd put everything up. _Oh for god sake Edward..._

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking... you never said how you felt about her. You knew she liked you... that she loved you, but what did you feel about her, did you like her back?"

"...I did, to begin with, I suppose... I always sort of liked her."

"Did you love her?" She said quietly, her face still blank.

"I don't know. I thought I might have... but I don't think so. I wasn't thinking straight. I don't know." _You are just digging yourself a hole._

"But you might have." She looked down at her hands, "Alice said it wasn't anything big..." she mumbled.

"Alice didn't know. She knew about that kiss, but that was it."

"But you might have." She repeated and then looked up at me, and I could see her eyes were glistening more than before, "And you could just so easily slip into liking her again... loving her. I mean, it was easy for you, you broke it off and she left and I came. You could have just moved your affections for her onto me..."

She pulled the sleeve of her sweater, dabbing her eyes and sniffing. _Ok, now she's just being ridiculous, _I shook my head seriously at her,

"No, I didn't. My relationship with her and my relationship with you are completely different. Nothing is going to slip back to how it was."

"But how d'you know that? It would just be so easy Edward... and she's so..."

I reached over to her and caressed her cheek with my hand, "I know because I love you Bella. I _know_ I love you. It's not a matter of if or but, I love _you_."

She hung her head down and then put her hand over mine, holding it to her face and closing her eyes. When she looked up again, her eyes were open, "I know." She whispered.

"Trust me." A lone tear gently rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb, and she gave a small smile,

"I do." I knew this wasn't the end of this, I could see it in her eyes, there was something else, but I wasn't going to push her to say anything. She wiped her eyes with both sleeves and then picked up her bag off the floor of the car,

"I'm going to go. My head is actually killing me." She opened the door and swung her legs out,

"Are you going to be ok? Do you want me to come in with you?" She shook her head,

"No, I'll be fine." _Fine. I hate that word, fine. What the hell does fine mean? Because I swear half the time Bella says it, it means the opposite to the dictionary definition._

"Ok... I love you." She stepped out of the car and looked at me for what seemed a long time, and the rain fell on her head, dampening her hair and clothes, with it falling on her face, I couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but she looked upset.

"I love you too, Edward. So much." She said before shutting the door and making her way up the path.

She made no attempt to go any faster despite the rain, so her hair was completely wet as well as her clothes as she reached the door and fumbled around for her house keys. When she opened the door, she stood inside and then turned to look at me, giving me a weak smile before shutting it.

I wanted to mentally attack myself, I was so stupid, _why didn't I just tell her ages ago? Then we wouldn't be here right now. I mean seriously what the hell, I'm so stupid. What does she see in me in the first place? I'm such an idiot, I ruin everything..._

_But I do love her, of course I do, but Naomi's back, and that did kick something back up, but I think that was just me remembering good times. I love Bella. More than anything, she knows that. I've got to make everything up to her, somehow. We'll do something, maybe Friday night? Or Saturday? Ugh, doctors appointment on Saturday, Alice will kill me if I miss that. I might kill me if I miss that..._

_God damnit. That's just another thing I haven't told her. Ugh, I'm such a moron. I deserve to be alone._

**BPOV**

I went straight upstairs to my room and dumped my bag off, then I went to the bathroom and ran myself a bath, taking an aspirin tablet while I waited. I needed to think about what I was going to do. I thought through everything Edward had said as I stripped off and stepped into the warm water.

I sunk down into it, letting it wash over me and hopefully calming me, as well as the throbbing pain in my head. I stayed in the bath, longer than I thought I would, I just shut my eyes and forgot the world, for just a second. The aspirin seemed to be taking effect and my head no longer hurt as much so I went off into nothingness. And then I came back into reality.

The reality where some evil cow was still trying to steal my boyfriend, and he may have possibly loved her, and they had some weird fling, except it wasn't a fling, because it lasted longer than a fling. Long enough for some real, deep emotions to form.

Long enough for that, but apparently not long enough for him to tell me until I directly asked him. I sighed loudly as I dried myself off and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a large sweater. _Sorry Tanya, but I'm having my 'feeling sorry for myself' moment_.

I picked my laptop up off of my desk and headed downstairs to the living room, laptop under arm and duvet in tow. It was pretty dark outside because of the clouds, so I shut the curtains and turned the lamp on, before going to the kitchen to hunt out the ultimate comfort food. Ice-cream.

When I found a large tub of cookie-dough ice-cream (the best comfort foods out into one!) I flung myself down on the sofa with my duvet around me, turned my phone off, and opened the tub.

And I sat there, eating my ice-cream, watching some sad film on my laptop. I didn't even get it, it was some black and white film and it was in French. But there was a lot of screaming and crying and kissing and making up. I just needed to find an excuse to cry, if I was watching a film while doing it, it made me feel less pathetic.

When it finished, I just sat and cried for a while longer and ate ice-cream, until I was tired of crying, it got a bit boring after a while. I needed Tanya here to slap me round the face or something, _c'mon Bella, get a grip! If you act like this, you're basically saying you're defeated already, the battle hasn't even begun!_

My crying quietened down to sniffling, and after staring at my laptop blankly, I thought of any advantages I had over Naomi. _Number one, I am actually with Edward, number two, I know Edward loves me, number three, I'm not a bitch, number four, I basically have a fan club... hey wait, I have a fan club._

It wasn't actually _my _fan club, it was Edwards. But they talked about me a hell of a lot, and I'm pretty sure a lot of them were Team Bella now, and that gave me an idea. I remembered Tanya's wise words... _If something feels bitchy, do it._ This felt bitchy, but hell, I wasn't being nice any more.

Being nice sucked. Being nice put me here, crying, with a tub of ice-cream, a duvet, and a sad French film I can't even understand.

I typed the site name in, and soon enough it was up on the screen, _Hmm, add post, anonymous... ah yes... _I began happily typing away, if she wanted to play this game I'd play, and hell I'd play it good. No way was I just going to let her win. No way was I giving up Edward. Hell no.

Once I'd finished and hit send I sat and browsed some of the posts people had sent. It really was weird how they knew so much... they'd already updated twice today, apparently someone noticed Edward and I's moment in the hallway which was interrupted by the she-devil and Mike.

Hm, Mike. I'd accidently got myself into helping him make Jessica jealous... I didn't know how that was going to work, but I'd already agreed, and being the damn nice person I was, even once I'd realised what I'd agreed to, I felt bad for wanting to turn him down.

Even though Mike creeped me out, at least he wasn't trying it on with me for once. If he got with Jessica, it would mean I was definitely free off him, _oh Jesus, please, make it happen!_ And also, I got to go to the cinema for free this Friday night, and ok, it wasn't with my favourite people, Jessica, Mike and Tyler. Tyler was actually quite nice, so that was good, but hey, it was free!

I hadn't told Edward, I didn't know if I would. He didn't like Mike or Jessica. Especially not Mike, but I'd already promised him I'd go, and if I told Edward he would try everything he could to stop me... and this definitely wasn't anything big so he couldn't have a go at me for not telling him.

Especially after the things he'd just told me today... and whatever that damn 'family problem' was. He still hadn't told me that one... and this Naomi thing definitely wasn't over. I'd fight her off, but Edward and I's situation was not going to get any better from what it was at the moment until everything was out in the air. And I knew it wasn't.

But I wasn't stressing over anything more today. Today had been too weird, and too stressful already. I knew it was because I'd already finished one tub of ice-cream and was moving onto the next. _Bella, you're not going to be much use against Naomi if you get fat on ice-cream and have to be rolled around the school. Do something useful, like maybe that 'I hate Naomi' hate club?_

There was an idea, but I didn't need to do that. I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. I had basic computer skills, all I needed to know was how to write essays, write, send and receive e-mails, and know how to use Facebook, YouTube and a few other random sites. That was about the extent of my computer knowledge.

I don't know if it was the aspirin I'd taken... I may have possibly taken more than needed, or that I had just had a long day, but I was getting really drowsy. I closed my laptop and put it on the coffee table, making myself more comfortable on the sofa and before too long I was asleep.

That night I had the weirdest dream of Edward and I riding pink ponies that where made from pillows but then my pony erupted into flames along with Edward and his pony, and Naomi was this huge cookie monster who I ran screaming from, but then I saw she was just a cookie, and I ate her. So it wasn't all bad.

**Yep, she called Tanya. Did anyone guess that? Oh before I talk about this, please please please read X,Y&Z, I updated it today as well, and well, it just gives you more info about this story I guess... like if you had read it, you would know about Edwards doctors appointment already... so go read it!**

**Ok, Bella and Edward. Guh ): I hate Naomi, let us burn her at the stake, it's not over yet, but at least Bella isn't just going to go and cry in a corner, she's done the crying bit... for now. Time for her to man up! She's already up to something, what was she typing on the Edward fan site I wonder... tsk tsk. But Edward still hasn't told the family problem and... oh god seriously guys, go read X,Y&Z, you will just know more about what's happening if you do! But don't worry, it doesn't spoil anything!  
**

**Anyway, it would be SO awesome if I could get to 400 reviews after this. (Just 3 chapters ago I reached 300, now I'm reaching 400 talk about sweeeeeeeeet!) So come on guys, make it happen. I also really want to hear from you, your hopes and fears, and ideas you may have, anything really, throw them this way! Ok, so review, I thank you for reading, I'll start on the next chapter... now, read X,Y&Z, be happy, love life!**

**Thank you all so much, **

**You know you love me, **

**XO XO**


	33. When You Work It Out, I'm Worse Than You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**I'm SO sorry this has taken me so long to write! I just couldn't get it right and I still don't know if this is 'it' exactly, but hell, it's too late now. Thank you all so much for your reviews, you guys really are incredible! I mean it! Anyway I have plenty to ramble on about at the end I'm sure. So, read on!...**

**Chapter 33- When You Work It Out, I'm Worse Than You**

**BPOV**

"Can you remember that time when we had a wrestling match and I won! Haha, I beat you! You hated it, because you hate losing." _Blah blah blah, shut up Naomi._ She stuck her tongue out at Edward,

"Actually, I think you'll find I let you win because you're a girl, I was hardly going to hurt a girl was I." Yeah, well I really wanted to hurt her right now. "So I wouldn't count that as a real 'win' as such."

"Whatever Edward! You lost, I had you in an awesome lock and you were squealing like a girl." Edward narrowed his eyes,

"Naomi, I don't squeal."

She nodded her head vigorously, "But you did! Because I was winning and you were losing. You're a loser. Oh, oh, and that time I beat you that chess game... I can't even play chess!"

"I'm not a loser! And how the hell you managed to beat me I honestly do not know, that was a definite accident, I mean, you, beating me, at chess..." he scoffed.

"What, are you trying to say I wouldn't be able to beat you normally? Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"...Well yeah."

And then they were off, again, for the millionth time, arguing as we walked down the hall and out to the car park. We pretty much went through the whole day like this, yesterday as well... well, yesterday morning anyway I went home not long into the school day... it was Thursday now and I pretty much wanted to kill Naomi.

Yes, the two of them may have always argued, but I'm pretty sure she was just finding anything to arguing about in hope that one of them might lead on to something else... and, I'm sorry, but that was just not going to happen. I wouldn't let it!

But then, I hadn't been here for the whole day yesterday, I really didn't like leaving them alone together, it wasn't Edward I didn't trust, it was her...

_Flashback_

_I sat at my kitchen table shovelling Lucky Charms into my mouth, as I always did every morning, but this time Edward, Alice and the witch were sitting around me. Apparently taking Naomi to school was going to become a daily thing, and they'd arrived earlier at my house than usual so I was still eating._

"_Bella, you're so slow!" Alice moaned at me, tilting her head back and sighing loudly,_

"_Actually Alice, you're earlier, so shut up! I am not going anywhere before I've eaten the whole of this bowl."_

"_Well then hurry up!" _

_Edward was sitting watching me eat, it made me feel really awkward when he did, but other than that, I didn't mind too much. He turned to Alice and narrowed his eyes, "Alice, we're earlier, Bella can take as long as she wants to eat, it's not like we're going to be late."_

"_Yeah, well, she is really slow actually..." Naomi added, flicking through some magazine she must have brought with her. Edward sighed and I narrowed my eyes in her direction._

"_Exactly! Ugh... Bella, I'm going upstairs to use your laptop. I'll probably be there for a while seeing as you're SO SLOW." I rolled my eyes as she got up and disappeared up the stairs. _

_I pushed around the cereal in my bowl, humming to myself as I chewed what was in my mouth, Edward smiling at me. I smiled back at him, and Naomi looked at the both of us and then quickly started talking to Edward, pulling us out of our gaze._

_I sighed and carried on eating, tapping my foot on the floor as I did. Then I stopped as Alice screamed loudly from upstairs. Both Edward and I looked at each other and then quickly got up and stood at the bottom of the stairs._

"_Alice, are you alright?!" He called up, we waited a second and there was no reply. Edward was just about to go up when she appeared at the top of the stairs, a huge grin on her face._

"_Oh my god, oh my god! I just saw this new Marc Jacobs bag, and I knew it was coming out soon, I had the date on my calendar and everything, but on popular demand, they've put it into selected stores early! I just put it on order, oh my god, I'm so excited!"_

_I thought Edward and I might nearly fell on the floor twitching, but instead we stood there dumbfounded, "Alice, are you telling me you scared us into thinking something had happened to you..." _

"_And pulled me away from my Lucky Charms! They're going to get soggy!" I added, Edward smiled and then turned seriously back to Alice,_

"_And pulled Bella away from her Lucky Charms, over a bag?! Are you serious?"_

_Alice sighed and waved her hand dismissively, "Not JUST a bag Edward, but then again, like you would understand. Ah, I can't wait to get it!" She clapped her hands before going back to my room._

"_...Well, that was interesting, I'm going back to my cereal." I turned back to go into the kitchen where Naomi was still sitting, flipping the pages of her magazine._

_She looked up at us when we sat back down and smiled to herself. I looked at my bowl suspiciously seeing if anything had changed position from how I'd left it but I couldn't see any major change... not that I had studied it before I got up. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd try to poison me and have Edward all to herself..._

_Still, I carried on eating it, it didn't taste any different, I thought there might have been a hint of something but I was sure that actually that was just my paranoia making me think there was. When I finished I got my stuff, we left for school and Alice had indeed be worrying about nothing because we were still earlier than most people._

_Everything was fine until half way through my French lesson. Then it went from bad to worse. I started getting really bad stomach cramps. Naomi, unfortunately for me, was in my French class and sat behind me and Alice watching me intently all lesson, and when I put my hand up to ask to be excused a smile grew on her face. _

_The teacher said I could go to the Nurse and I got up, and just as I did so the cramps became tighter and then I felt as if all the muscles in my lower stomach were about to relax and there was a small gurgling sound._

"_Oh shit!" I squealed as I sprinted as fast as I could out of the classroom straight to the bathroom. Needless to say, I was in there for a while. And it was not pretty. _

_As I'd ran out, I caught sight of Naomi laughing at me whilst everyone else just looked at me like I was crazy. When I could, I went to the nurse and she said it sounded like I'd taken laxatives..._

_But I hadn't taken any... but Naomi was sitting alone with my food for a while... and I thought it had tasted a bit funny... and I'd been eating that cereal with milk and... laxatives and milk... THE BITCH! _

_My anger was short lived as I had to again rush off to the bathroom, leaving the nurse to call Charlie to take me home, where I spent the rest of the day glued to the toilet seat and drinking bottles of water to replace my fluids. Gross. _

_End Flashback_

Who knows what kind of ploys she used on him while I wasn't there! She was playing dirty, that was for sure, trying as desperately as she could to get alone time with him. And although I was more than positively sure it was Naomi I didn't trust, there was something at the very back of my mind doubting Edwards resistance... and that was a really horrible thought.

Alice and I just shook our heads and sighed. If Edward had been arguing with anyone else it would have been funny, but the fact it was with Naomi meant it was just annoying. I hated hearing her voice, actually, I just hated her. _Hate is a strong word, but I really really really don't like you!_

As their argument came to an end, Naomi walloped Edward up-side the head and then laughed. He frowned but a small smile played on his lips as he rubbed it and mouthed 'Ow'.

A girl standing near to Edward, who had previously been checking her reflection in the glass of the hall doors, looked worriedly at him and then at Naomi and scowled. Then she looked to me and nodded with a smile before glaring at Naomi again, pulling out her phone and walking away.

I watched her walk off and then bump into some friends as they were leaving for the end of school, and they all looked back at Naomi and frowned. _Excellent, it's all set into play then. _I smiled evilly to myself and then turned to Alice.

"Ali, do you mind if we go down to the store in a while, I need to get some stuff?" Alice nodded,

"Sure thing, I love shopping! Even if it's for bits and bobs, I guess we should go home first and then I'll come get you since we all came in Edwards car."

Naomi's ears seemed to prick up, "You sure you'll be ok Bella, has your stomach settled yet?" _Nice._ I knew she'd put laxatives in my cereal and she knew I knew... I knew she knew I knew... but I was keeping that to myself, instead I glared at her.

"Yes actually, it has. The nurse said that something in my cereal must have been working as a laxative..."

She snorted, "Yeah, I bet... Well, I'm coming too. I need to get some more hair dye."

"Oh yeah, you need a touch up for your roots right?" We all knew Naomi dyed her hair, she actually had light brown hair, I'd seen the picture. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes,

"No... not for me, for my mom. My roots are fine..." She said, touching the top of her head. I shrugged, and Edward tried to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, ok well... we'll go home first then and then we'll go?" I said, turning back to talking to Alice, she smiled,

"Yep, and I'll bring Edwards car since it'll be the three of us, there'll be more space in there than in my Porsche."

Edward stopped then and frowned, "Uh, excuse me? I don't care if you're just going down to the store, since when were you taking my car?!"

"Since now." Alice said cheerfully, "Thanks Edward, you're so considerate offering for us to use your car. Such a gentleman." She kissed his cheek and skipped of into the car park pulling me along beside her.

***

The general store was pretty empty and I didn't need to get much so I picked up a basket instead of taking a cart. Alice seemed thrilled to be in any place where you could buy things but admitted she'd only been in here a couple times, since Esme did this type of shopping.

Naomi walked on her other side talking about... well I don't know, in the past two days I'd already learnt to tune out her voice when I wanted to which was a relief. She just always talked about herself anyway, sometimes she'd talk about Edward, just to annoy me, and I'd like to say it didn't, but it really did which only egged her on.

We were walking down the aisle with all the hair products on it and Naomi darted off ahead of me with Alice,

"Maybe I should get myself some hair dye... just for a touch up." I laughed under my breath as she began scanning all the dye that was available and then picked one up,

"This is it! Ok, now for my moms." She chucked the box into my basket and went further down the aisle with Alice.

It landed on top of a small pile of groceries making the eggs that had previously been at the top, fall down to the bottom of the basket, making a small cracking sound.

I scowled down as I opened the box and saw three of them had cracked. Sighing, I took them out and put them on a random shelf right beside some brightly coloured hair dye. I looked at it and then looked up the aisle at Alice and Naomi and smiled, picking up a box and hiding it among the groceries and other things I had in my basket. Then I walked off to get some more eggs.

Once Naomi finally found the dye she wanted, we paid and left, stopping off at my house so I could put away the groceries and then go to the Cullen's. Edward was up in his room and we went straight to Alice's so I didn't see him, instead I sat on the bed as Naomi decided she'd dye her hair now so Alice could help her.

_Ok, ok, we're going to do this , we are going to do this! No more Mrs-Nice-Guy, I've got to show her I will do anything to keep her from Edward. And also get her back for yesterday! _I decided this was as good a time as any to test out new slightly bitchier Bella...

I'd put the bottle of hair dye I'd bought in the pocket of the hoody I was wearing, and was fiddling around with it. _Bella do it. If it feels bitchy, do it. _ Well this was definitely a bitchy thing to do. Both Alice and the she-devil had gone into the bathroom, they'd probably be out soon so I had little time to decide what I was going to do...

"Ok, let's get this over and done with. Do you just want the whole of your hair redone then?" Alice asked, picking up the box of hair dye and reading the instructions.

"Yep, you might as well just do the whole of my head, not just the roots." Alice smiled,

"Cool. Do you want to help, Bella?" I looked at Naomi, why on earth would I want to help with anything?

_I'd help her commit suicide, but I think that's about it. I'd help her get over Edward maybe... yeah, I'd help her if it meant she no longer existed, no longer tried to steal Edward from me, or was no longer such a bitch._

I shook my head, "No thanks, I'm going to go and see Edward. Call me down when you're done." Alice nodded and Naomi avoided any eye contact with me.

I went up the next set of stairs, fiddling with the bottle that was in my pocket until I got to Edwards room. I was going to knock but then I decided on just walking in, so I gently pushed down on the handle and opened the door.

"Hey." I said, stepping inside and shutting the door behind me.

He was lounging on his couch, wearing a navy top and grey sweatpants and reading a book. He looked up from it and smiled as I came to sit down next to him.

"Hi."

**EPOV**

I moved my legs over so there was space for Bella to sit down, she smiled and sat, "How come you're not at practice tonight?" She asked. I didn't really know why I wasn't there... well I did, but the main reason was that I just couldn't be bothered. Not tonight.

"I said I was ill. Coach let me stay home. We weren't really doing anything important anyway."

"And are you ill?" I shook my head,

"No, I'm fine, just a bit breathless at times, but it's nothing." I put my book down on the floor and pulled at her arm, signally for her to lie beside me... or on me seeing as this was a couch.

She seemed reluctant at first and eyed me suspiciously, but I moaned at her and she finally crawled up the length of my body, resting her head and one hand on my chest. I put my arm around her, holding her close to me and began twiddling a strand of her hair through my fingers.

It felt like I hadn't had Bella properly, all to myself, alone like this, in ages. Recently, Naomi just seemed to be everywhere and I knew Bella was just dealing with her because she was nice and polite, but I could see really, on the inside, she wasn't really comfortable around her. But then I couldn't blame her. I don't think I would be after what I'd told her about us.

And when Bella went home yesterday, I spent the majority of the day with Naomi, I felt bad for being alone with her. As if maybe I could slip up, even though I didn't want to... I didn't like that feeling, I felt as though I couldn't trust myself, and if I couldn't trust myself, how could anybody trust me?

She lay silently, drawing circles with her finger on my chest, I guessed she was thinking about something or other.

"Bella, I think I should take you out on a date. We never really did that bit, and I really want to take you somewhere nice... could we go out tomorrow night?" She pulled back to look at my face and grinned,

"I would love to go on a date with you Edward... oh no, wait, oh, I already have plans for tomorrow night though. But I do really want to go, another time. I'm free every single other day of my life except tomorrow night." She laughed, and stroked my cheek,

"I'm sorry." Alice had said something about going out on a Friday night, whatever that was, I assumed Bella was going with her.

"It's ok, love, we can go another time." She nodded and frowned,

"What about Saturday? I'm all yours on Saturday, all day. We can go somewhere then, and go out in the evening?" Well actually, I couldn't do Saturday...

_Damn doctors appointment, I don't care if Carlisle is my father or not, I don't see why he can't just check me over and tell me I'm fine... because I am. But I suppose this is a specialist in his field... ugh, I need to tell Bella._

"Um, Saturday evening is ok, but I'm not around in the early afternoon." I twisted my mouth as she looked at me, _Edward you have to tell her now._

"Oh? Where are you then?" I sighed, _Go on..._

"Um ok, well don't freak but..." _Edward hurry the hell up and just say it_.

She continued to look at me, obviously waiting for me to continue, but I didn't want to, because she probably would freak even though she might say she wouldn't she would. She'd freak because I hadn't told her in the first place. So instead, being the complete utter idiot I was, I panicked and dug myself an even deeper pit.

"...I-I'm going to baseball practice." I lied. _What the hell Edward?! You know what, you deserve whatever comes your way now. Serves you right._

She sighed and then smiled, "Oh, I thought you were going to tell me something serious then. Why would I freak because you've got baseball anyway? If we we're both busy we can just reschedule for another day. I don't know about you, but it's not like I'm going anywhere." _For now... you Edward, are the biggest imbecile ever. _

She went back to lying on me and I kissed the top of her head, and she stayed in my embrace for while. We didn't talk, we just enjoyed each others presence. Unfortunately, the relaxed atmosphere was ruined by a scream from the floor below.

I sighed, "I'm not rushing down to find out what that was. It's probably something stupid like Alice's bag has arrived... although, I don't think that was Alice screaming..." Bella and I both sat up as two pairs of feet could be heard rushing up the stairs.

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry! But I followed the instructions perfectly..." _Naomi burst through the door looking absolutely livid,

"My fucking hair is fucking green!! It's fucking green!! I bought dark brown hair dye and now it's green!!" She pointed at her hair, which was indeed a forest green colour.

Alice appeared from behind her with her hand to her mouth, "I followed the instructions... I thought it looked the wrong colour to be dark brown, but you know how some hair dyes are weird colours and then they change..."

"Yeah, well I thought so too!" Naomi moved over to stand in front of the mirror, "Green. Fucking green. My hair is green. I look like a clown." She whimpered and ran her hand through.

"I think the store's closed now, I guess you'll have to get some more dye tomorrow..." Alice said from the doorway.

"What am I supposed to do until then?! What about school?!" Bella was doing well at holding her laughter in, but her shoulders where moving up and down which was really giving her away...

"Wear a hat." She snorted, and then put her hand to her mouth to contain anymore laugher that might accidently slip out. Naomi slowly turned round with the most evil look I have ever seen on her face and almost spat back at her,

"My hair is fucking green. What the fuck is a hat going to do. Shit all, that's what." She glared at her but Bella just shrugged her shoulders,

"Well sorry, I was just saying." She said quietly, I frowned at Naomi,

"Yeah, Bella was just trying to be nice, stop getting so moody with her over it, I mean it's not like it's her fault your hair is green is it." She looked apologetically at me but her glare on Bella didn't soften. Bella just smiled to herself and ignored her.

"Fine, whatever, I'm going to have to wear a hat now anyway aren't I. What other choice do I have?" She grumbled before marching out of the room, Alice following, still apologising. Bella raised her eyebrow looking in the direction they'd just left and then shook her head.

She giggled again and I looked at her suspiciously... _surely she had nothing to do with that? No, I doubt Bella could do that, she might have thought about it, but then chickened out..._

**BPOV**

_Hahahahahahahhahahahahahaahahahah!! Oh yes, Bella Swan strikes! No more Bella-nice-but-boring. I'm sorry, but if she wanted to go there, then I'll go there._ She brought this all on herself.

I mean, I thought that it was bad enough I had sent anonymous e-mails implying things about her to the EAC fan site, and the effects of that were barely there yet, but then she had to go and put laxatives in my damn cereal... everyone knows milk and laxatives equals the worst kind of freakin' diarrhoea, so not cool!

She crossed that line first, I was simply retaliating. If she thought I was just going to drop it and move out of the way so she had a clear path straight to Edward, she was wrong. Very wrong. I was going to do nothing of the sort. I loved him too much to just let him go like that.

So after staying with him for a while longer in his room, I kissed Edward farewell and went back down to Alice's room where Naomi was still complaining about her hair and giving me the worst evils ever. I just found it rather amusing.

It wasn't until she'd gone home Alice pulled me aside, "Bella, I did not follow those instructions incorrectly, did you have anything to do with Nami's hair going green?" I bit my lip trying to hide a smile,

"You did didn't you! What did you do?!" I tried my hardest not to laugh,

"I switched the bottle with green hair dye..."

"You didn't?!" _Oh yes, I did_. I nodded and Alice gasped and hit my arm lightly, although I could see a small smile on her face, "Bella! That is so unlike you, why did you do it?!"

I shrugged, forgetting I hadn't told Alice about Naomi and I, "Well she crossed the line first! I mean, laxatives in my cereal, really! I can't believe she did that, I mean what the hell. Stupid cow..."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Laxatives in your cereal? She put them in there? Why? Bella, what the hell is going on?!" I sighed,

"Ok, I'll tell you but promise me you won't tell Edward, ok?"

"Ok...? Is this about him and Naomi? He told me everything that really happened on Monday night. I can't believe he didn't tell me earlier. He seriously has some sort of problem telling people things..."

"Yeah, it's about that... it's just on Monday, she told me she loved him."

Alice nodded, "She always has... so obvious. She needs to get over it."I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, I know she does. But she hasn't and apparently she isn't going to try. She basically said she wasn't going to stop until she had Edward. And normally I'd just ignore her, I mean girls at school say this kind of stuff all the time... but then I found out she was more than friends with him, Edward told me everything, and I know I probably sound stupid but I can't let her take him from me, I can't."

Alice twisted her mouth and frowned, "Really? So what, you two are at war with each other or something." She laughed but my face remained serious, "Oh my god, you really are! Bella, Edward wouldn't chose her over you, you know that."

"... Well maybe not, but it doesn't mean he won't change his mind..."

"You're right, you do sound stupid. And I can't imagine Naomi being like that, and I've known her for years, but you're my best friend so I believe you but... I'm not getting involved. Although I stand on whatever side is your side, I don't want to be a part of this, it's between the three of you." She sighed and nodded her head,

"Although Bella, I've got to say, 10/10 for the hair dye idea! That was pretty good, but I really did think it was me for a moment... ha ha!"

"Sorry." She looked at me and smiled,

"It's alright, but this is all over nothing you know." She hugged me tightly, "You're so silly."

Well maybe I was being silly, but all I knew was Naomi wasn't backing down, and so neither was I. And I was going to win, not because I was the bitchiest, not because I was the most cunning, not because I was the prettier or the smarter, I was going to win because I already had something worth fighting for. The person we were fighting for.

Edward.

***

Friday. Last day of the week and my god, I was so happy. School wasn't actually that bad this week, I just couldn't wait for the weekend to start so I didn't have to be near Naomi. She complained all the way to school today about her green her which she tried to hide under a hat. She must have tried to do something with it when she got home because it was a brighter green today.

Mine and Edwards fingers were interlocked as usual as we strolled across the car park towards school, Emmett and Rosalie were talking beside us, I don't know what they'd been up to this week but I'd only really seen them at lunch, Alice and Jasper were giggling together.

And then Naomi. With her green hair. Talk about odd one out. I pitied her being alone and moody with green hair... for about a second. I looked over at her and smiled and she looked back at me like she wanted to stab me with a rusty knife. It was mildly amusing, but then I wouldn't actually put it past her, and that was quite scary.

So I held tighter on Edwards hand and stuck my tongue out at her. Childish, maybe, but I did it anyway.

"Hi Edward, hi Bella!" A freshman girl waved at us as she past by. I smiled and so did Edward, I honestly didn't know what to do when people did this. Were we supposed to wave, pose for pictures maybe, sign autographs? _What do they want from me?!_

Boys usually just winked at me and punched knuckles with Edward, but the girls always seemed like they wanted more, like I was supposed to do a song and dance or something. It was annoying but at least they didn't hate me anymore. Oh no, that baton and well and truly been past over to Naomi...

'_Attentions guys and gals... (mainly girls hehe) but this is serious!:_

_Ok, so recently I received an anonymous email saying that Naomi Hughes (Yes, the girl who went away and came back, the one we thought may have had some kind of hidden relationship with our beloved) has been abusing Edward dear, both physically and verbally. _

_Of course when I read this, I put people straight out there to see if this was just a load of crap or if there was perhaps some truth to it. Tragically, we've found this is indeed the truth and many people have witnessed her arguing with him over the most ridiculous things, each time ending with her hitting the back of his head, sometimes with her hand, sometimes with heavier objects._

_I, myself, have witnessed this and had to refrain from hitting her up-side the head! Who does she think she is?! Do you realise how many brain cells you lose every time you hit your head? Too many! We don't want our Edward becoming less intelligent because some stupid girl keeps hitting him! He can't be a doctor if he doesn't have the cells to work his brain! She's destroying him, quite literally, and I don't like it!_

_Maybe she's just jealous because he's with Bella and not her, and feels the need to hit him as a form of punishment. Why? Well I don't know, but clearly she has a sick mind. And Edward is just too damn nice and such a gentleman that he never retaliates. Well he might not want to hit a girl, but hell, I will! _

_So, stop this Edward abuse! Stop Naomi's violent rage! It's wrong, down right wrong! Keep Naomi at bay; save our Edward today!_

_EAC'sGossipGirl xXx'_

That was the post put up on the EAC fan site last night, yes I may have had something to do with the anonymous email, and I may have exaggerated a bit, but the rest was all truth! So Naomi was just going to get whatever was coming to her and her green hair. Served her right if you asked me.

"Dude, practice tonight's been cancelled, coach said he has to go see his mother-in-law, she's ill or something, so he said just forget it for tonight." Jasper said over to Edward,

"Ha, so I won't be the only one in the house then! Hannah Montana I'm thinking, a night in maybe, just us boys!" Emmett squeezed himself into the middle of Jasper and Edward and hugged their shoulders as they both groaned.

"Emmett, I am not watching Hannah Montana." Edward said seriously shaking his head.

"Aw give it up Edward, you love Hannah Montana!" I nudged his arm playfully and winked.

"I think you should. I mean we've had no sex for five days today, which means there's little things of interest to do at home, he made me watch every single episode there has ever been. Twice. I think it's your time to suffer now." Rose added looking as if she was truly traumatised.

"That is so funny." Alice laughed, "Jasper and I have been keeping a safe distance, that way we won't give in to temptation, it's hard, but a deal's a deal and we lost..." She pouted at him and he kissed her nose making her smile again.

We walked down the hallway to where our lockers were and then split. Rose and Emmett went elsewhere as did Alice and Jasper, leaving just Edward, Naomi and I standing by my locker. _Yeah, I don't know if you heard Naomi, but uh, three's a crowd..._

"Why are people looking at me like that?" Naomi said looking around, I stopped going through my locker and knew exactly why the girls around us were glaring at her.

"Maybe people find your hair offensive or something." I said, going through my locker again.

"Did you do something to them Naomi?" Edward said looking at some of the glaring girls, but of course as soon as he looked at one, her scowl would melt into a dreamy smile, "I mean they tend not to do anything unless provoked."

"I don't know, I didn't do anything. I don't need this right now, I mean, my mom's getting really stressed with everything at the moment, and Ollie is really acting out and dad isn't here anymore to tell him to stop, and I've got fucking green hair and now people hate me for something I don't even now, and, and...."

_Oh for gods sake, she is not playing the pity card is she?_ Yep, she is. I closed my locker to look at her dubiously, she was waving her hands in front of her face as if to start crying or something and began sniffling.

"Naomi, don't cry..." Edward said looking worriedly at her. I turned to him, _Oh no Edward, do not go and do your lovely Edward act, not now, please, do not do it! Anyone but her, anyone!_

"It's just, so much, and I try to keep it under control and stuff, but then... and now..." She was good at this. Edward pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly, _too late..._

"It's ok, you know if you have a problem you can always talk to me. I'm here." _Damn you Edward, damn you and your kind ways!_

She sniffled some more and nodded, _oh this is just pathetic, and I'm pretty sure this is emotional blackmail! Ugh, stupid Naomi, stupid stupid bitch! _I stood so that Edward couldn't see me but Naomi could, with her face crushed to his t-shirt, and crossed my arms, joining all the other girls around me in glaring at her.

She smiled evilly at me and stuck out her tongue before pulling a sad face again, and saying quietly, "I'm so glad I have a friend like you Edward." _Oh my god, what a load of shit, she is queen of the douche bags right now. That's right bitch, you better remember that, let's say it slowly together, a F-R-I-E-N-D of Edwards. Friend._

Although I didn't want her to be even that. I wished she would just evaporate or something... She squeezed him a bit tighter and nuzzled her face into him and I was just about to prise them apart when Edward pulled away.

"Yeah, well maybe every once in a while you should stop arguing with me and just tell me what you're thinking in a controlled manner." She smiled and wiped her fake tears away.

"Well maybe I will..." She said gazing up at him. He made a sound of amusement and pulled the hat of her head, messing up her green hair. She quickly pulled the hat back on and then hit his arm and I swear I heard a hissing sound echoing from around the hallway...

Edward turned back to me, _it's my turn now, and I'm his girlfriend so I get better than a hug..._

I smiled and stroked his face, "Edward you're so good to people." _Even if they're scheming spawns of the devil... that's pretty impressive._

He smiled and came closer towards me making me back up into the lockers, "But am I good to you?" he said quietly, Naomi was standing behind him giving me evils making me smile more,

"I think you are very good to me."

"Really?"

"Mhm." He leaned in closer to me,

"Well shall we see?" I grabbed the top of his shirt,

"I think we should." I pulled him down to me until his lips were crushed against mine. He put his hand on the lockers behind me as we kissed.

I opened my eyes to just about see Naomi standing behind with narrow eyes, I smiled against Edwards mouth and stuck me middle finger up at Naomi behind his back. She stormed off immediately afterwards and I put my hands back on his shoulders. I'd only meant to kiss him to prove a point to Naomi, but now I felt myself getting deeper into it.

Soon my eyes were shut again and his tongue was invading my mouth with his sweet cool breath filling it. His hands gently roamed the sides of my clothing. He left them resting just above the top of my jeans and he put just the tips of his fingers lower than the band at the top, gently touching the skin at the very top of my ass.

My hands moved up from his shoulder up into his hair, pulling him down closer to me subconsciously. I'd totally forgotten the world around us, who was watching and where we were until I had to pull away for breath and I saw a load of gawping students looking back at me.

Edward and I really weren't for PDA so this was definitely a first. I blushed and looked down. He chuckled and then kissed the top of my head,

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't resist. Still think I'm good to you?" I looked up at him and twisted my mouth and then nodded,

"Yep, I still think you are... but can we go to class now, people are going to start taking pictures soon."

**Ahahaha, Naomi has green hair! But the bitch put laxatives in Bella's cereal. OH NO SHE DI-DN'T. Oh yes, she did.**

**Anyway, I was going to write more to this but I decided you needed a chapter, now now now! Ahhaha so here it is. I hope you liked it, I don't really know myself... well, please review! This story is my baby! Took me so long to write this chapter, I wrote about 2000 words then deleted it and started again...**

**Oh, I've finished school now, so I'm on study leave and oh my god, all this stuff has been going on and I've been seriously freaked out. Yesterday was such a freaky day you won't even believe. It was like all this stuff going on, I mean there was happy crying, sad crying, freaking out crying, reminiscing, good times and then bad times.**

**You know in gory films and stuff its horrible but you don't really mind because you know it's not real and everythings fake and it's just acting? Yeah well, I flipping freaked, I cannot deal with blood or whimpering pain sounds or anything like that.. I didn't even see the blood but hell I was nearly sick anyway just being told about it, major FREAK OUT, I was shaking and everything and I was standing a good, what ten foot away? But seriously... **

**ANYWAY, so I got bored and stuck when trying to write this so I started a new story, check it out if you would like. Also, I am writing the lemon for X.Y&Z it's just taking me a while, I'm sorry...**

**Ok, so please review! I love it, you love it, lets share the love! **

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**


	34. Only Superstition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**I would just like to say one hell of a big thank you for all your reviews, ideas, PMs, everything! You guys are truly AMAZING. I only need 50 more reviews and I'm at 500! How awesome is that! You should SO give me 50 reviews for this chapter just to get me there... I would be seriously impressed if you actually did!**

**Sorry about any silly mistakes in this, I haven't read it through properly...  
**

**Anyway, I hate to say it guys, but it gets a hell of a lot worse before it gets better :( ...**

**Chapter 34- Only Superstition**

**BPOV**

I sat on Alice's bed as close to the edge and as far from Naomi as I could possibly get. So much so, I should really have just sat on the floor, I was basically off the side of the bed anyway. I wanted to be pissed off with Alice for letting her come back here with us after she knew I didn't like her, well 'didn't like' was really a fucking understatement, but it wasn't really her fault she had invited herself and Alice didn't like turning people down. It wasn't really my place to dictate who she could and couldn't have in her room anyway, I just thought she might be highly against having evil spirits in the house, now I didn't want to be the one to call for an exorcism but if I had to... I mean, I'd already googled it after the whole Tanya/Thanksgiving thing, I was pretty clued up.

_Just a splash of holy water perhaps... no not a splash, she'll need a whole damn bath tub of it. _I sent a pointed glance in Naomi's direction as she sat on the bed flipping through Vogue, and then making comments about what was in season and what was out, careful to then analyse my clothing and inform me I was 'out'. I couldn't really care less, clothes were clothes, they stopped me from being naked and kept me warm, but Alice frowned at me and agreed saying we had to go shopping. I rolled my eyes and moped over more of the horrors Naomi was making me victim to. _Stupid cow_.

She was making me so antagonistic and... bitchy. My mind was corrupted with ways in which I could kill her for gods sake. I'm not saying that was a bad thing, it just wasn't very 'me'. I didn't really like it, I _really_ didn't like her, but I was doing it all for a reason, and that reason made sitting here just about bearable with a stupid faked smile on my face.

I had recently acquired a new nervous twitch, well it wasn't a twitch as such but I kept on twirling my hair around my finger any time she annoyed me. When she got really bad, making blatant insults directed at me, I would wind it so tightly around my fingers Edward would sometimes have to help me unknot it. So, I had a lock of it in my hair right now, slowly twirling it through my fingers, trying to pay attention to Alice.

She was picking out a dress to wear for some party she was going to. It was some fashion party or something and she was going with Rose. Obviously she'd invited me, but I already had plans for tonight, unfortunately.

"Ow, I just don't know!" She whined, holding two dresses up against her and then threw them down on the bed before doing the same with some more.

"Well, it's a black and white party right?" I asked, as she came rushing out of her walk-in-wardrobe with more black dresses, I didn't even know she had that many.

"Yeah."

"Well, wear green. I heard it's an 'in' colour this season." I smiled smugly glancing over at Naomi who just narrowed her at whatever she was reading. She had, unfortunately, dyed her hair back to its dark colour when we got in, but still she had to endure a whole days worth of mocking and staring which made me feel a whole lot better. Being in my bitchy state and all, I found laughing at others misfortune, well laughing at Naomi's misfortune, to be rather satisfying. Especially since I'd caused it.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "I just don't know. Ugh. I can't even drink too much champagne because Grandma's coming over tomorrow." I walked into her wardrobe and picked one up that had a frill layer around it and was generally tight fitting around the waist with a pencil skirt look under the frill.

"Oh Vienna's coming?" I inspected the dress some more.

"Yeah, sometime tomorrow afternoon, just for the weekend."

"Oh cool. Well, I like this one." I handed the dress over to Alice who stood in front of the mirror with it, looking this way and that. I was honestly amazed she hadn't planned this outfit weeks before, but when I asked, she said she had but decided only today it was all wrong.

"You know what, I think we may have a winner here! Thank you Bella! I mean really, thank you, I think that's probably going to be the only fashionably great thing you may do this month." She laughed and I knocked into her side with my hip, which actually hurt me a bit.

"You don't know that, I may have another moment of greatness!" It was only the very beginning of March, I still had time for this month.

"Ok, well, I'm going to get ready now otherwise I'm never going to be on time and Rose will kill me." Alice was normally on time for everything, even before time for everything, apart from getting ready. She always just said 'You can't hurry perfection', you can if you need to get your ass out on time though.

I picked up a magazine and started flicking through it as Alice spent time in the bathroom. Time that was about an hour, I didn't actually notice though, I was reading through '20 ways to keep your man happy' in Cosmopolitan, taking mental notes. Normally I didn't, but they seemed to have some good stuff here and Edward always did so much for me, the least I could do was make sure he was happy.

Alice came waltzing out eventually, with her hair up in a towel on top of her head and a robe on, a fresh smell of flowers and niceness came drifting out behind her. She was humming a tune as she sat down at her vanity table and started applying all sorts of moisturisers and what not.

"So are you doing anything tonight Nami?" Alice asked as she moisturised her legs, Naomi shook her head and looked up at her,

"No, I have to babysit Ollie. Mom's going out, I know right, annoying much." She rolled her eyes and smiled at her, Alice returning it.

"What about you Bella? Where are you actually going?" I didn't look up from the magazine, these damn women's magazines just sucked me in, I couldn't even think to what I was saying, I just babbled,

"Oh, I'm going to the cinema with Mike, Tyler, and Jessica. Ugh, god, don't even ask about it, just know I am. I'm sure I can tell you all about the horrors tomorrow. I kinda accidently agreed to going and it's a long story that I can't really be bothered to tell, but we're making Jessica jealous, so yeah..." _Hm, I wonder if Edward would like me to cook for him? I mean it's number 3 here..._

"I thought you didn't like Mike Newton?"

"I didn't... I don't... well he's irritating and creepy, but just as long as he's not coming onto me, I don't mind him I so much. I will seriously freak and probably kill myself if he tries to kiss me or something crazy like that though."

Alice laughed humourlessly, "Well Edward really hates him... I'm amazed he's letting you go. He _really_ doesn't like him near you." She laughed again and I looked up from the magazine guiltily, biting my lip.

"Yeah, I know... " I said slowly, "I'm kind of not going to tell him?" Alice sighed and turned to me,

"Bella." I shrugged,

"I promised Mike, and yes I have more loyalties with Edward, but I'm not actually doing anything bad here and I don't like breaking promises. And technically I haven't lied to him because he never asked where I was going. And I get a free trip to the cinema." Naomi snorted from where she was sitting, before getting up and walking to where Alice's iPod was sitting on it's speakers.

I always forgot she was around, just there, hanging around trying to find anything to use as ammunition like some annoying parasite. All sly and _annoying_.

"Hm, well, I think you should go Bella. I mean, Edward can't control everything in your life." She smiled widely and evilly as usual, she was hiding something up her damn sleeve, I could tell. I looked over at her skeptically.

"I'm just saying." She shrugged before turning back to the iPod and scrolling through songs, "Oh, Paramore, I haven't listened to them in forever."

"Oh me neither!" Alice squealed and clapped her hands, "Put them on! Put Misery Business on, I love that song."

Naomi pressed a button on the iPod and turned back to smiling at me. Whatever she was thinking it probably involved Edward since she was seeming more smug than before, "Me too." She grinned, _yeah, I bet you would._

The music started and I stared back at her as her grin got impossibly bigger and she started singing.

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hour glass_

_It's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time _

_before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie_

_He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

She pointed at her mouth whilst showing her overly pearly white teeth. Alice was singing along with her but it was becoming increasingly obvious Naomi was directing everything she was singing at me.

_Woah, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Woah, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

I decided I was going to join in with this sing-along. Alice happily tapped her foot and bopped her head as she sang, still applying make-up carefully. I narrowed my eyes at Naomi and put my magazine down beside me. She stopped her singing as I stood up still glaring at her,

_Second chances, they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness_

_We're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I pass up_

_Now look this way_

I gestured towards her singing the next bit as she watched me.

_Well there's a million other girls_

_Who did it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible_

_To get to who they want _

_And what they want_

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse._

She narrowed her eyes back at me now, letting her grin fall, and I raised my eyebrows at her as if to say '_bring it_'.

_Woah, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Woah, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

I walked closer to her until we were basically glaring, eye to eye, dead in front of each other. She clenched her jaw and I smiled

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

I closed my eyes and whispering to her, smiling

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_And not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving_

Alice, oblivious to the face/sing-off going on, sat on her little chair in front of her mirror and 'rocked out' through the instrumental. I would have laughed if I hadn't been trying to stare Naomi down, but it was obvious neither of us were backing down. When the words started again, we were all but screaming the lyrics in each others faces. Alice must have thought we just really liked this song because she continued with her head banging and singing along.

_Woah, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Woah, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Woah, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so_

I smiled at Naomi and she stopped singing, looking pointedly into my eyes. Because really, it did feel so good, and these lyrics were damn straight! I had Edward already, I planned on keeping Edward, and although she might have thought he was hers, she was wrong, oh so very wrong, and hell was she going to steal him from me.

_It just feels so good_

I win.

**EPOV**

When Rose and Jasper arrived, the girls came down from upstairs greeting each other and us boys complimented both Rose and Alice on their dresses. I'd thought Bella was going with them since she said she already had plans, but apparently she wasn't... I looked at her curiously but she just smiled back at me and kissed me chastely saying she had to go.

Naomi seemed to be in a sour mood coming down the stairs, it matched her hair which was no longer green and the thought made me chuckle inwardly. As she watched Bella's retreating form, she looked to me and smiled, her mood seemingly lightened. I smiled back, just because.

Bella was being dropped home by Alice and Rose as they went out, so it was just us boys left in the house... and Naomi. We resumed our usually positions when left alone in the living room together. Emmett in his recliner, Jasper with his feet up on the coffee table. The boy was just so at home he did that, all the time, well when the girls or Esme weren't around. I sat on the other free sofa and sighed loudly as I slumped down.

And then we remembered Naomi was still standing there and we looked over to her. She quirked an eyebrow at us and laughed,

"Ok... well y'all seem to be pretty comfy there so I guess I'll make my leave. Edward be a dear and drop me home." She winked at me and I got up, sighing again and rolling my eyes. I wasn't opposed to dropping her off, I was just being lazy.

"Are you ready to go now?" I asked. She smiled and shook her bag at me,

"I've got everything here." I groaned, I didn't mean to be rude but I couldn't be bothered to go anywhere, I just wanted to sit, maybe read a bit. She rolled her eyes, "Stop being a lazy shit, Edward Cullen!" She took my hand and dragged me to the front door, I reluctantly moved my feet although I was making a show of the small, slow movements.

She laughed, "Come on Edward! Take me home already!"

***

We laughed a bit as I drove Naomi home, but mostly we sat in silence and she looked out of the window, just as Bella did when she sat there. And then I remembered I didn't know where Bella was or more where she was going. I frowned as I thought about where she might be.

"How come you're not going to the cinema?" Naomi said suddenly as I pulled up the drive to her house. She turned to look at me, and I looked at her quizzically.

"Why would I be?" She shrugged and I put the handbrake on as I came to a stop outside. She looked at her house and then back at me,

"Well, I just supposed you would be. Bella's going." Why would Bella be going to the cinema on her own? I could have gone with her..._ I should call her...._

"She's going with some people..." She answered the question in my head, _except then why wouldn't she tell me she was going there, and why didn't she tell me who she was going with?_ "Mm, I think she said she was going with... hm, Jessica, Tyler and..."

_Why would she go anyway with Jessica, last I knew she despised her? Maybe they became friends that week I was away..._

"And Mike." Naomi said finally, nodding with a small smile. I tensed and clenched my jaw shut, "Are you ok?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Newton?" I spat through my teeth, still tensed.

"Yep. She said something about horror, maybe a horror film? Making someone jealous, mm, something about Newton coming onto her and not minding him so much... something about him kissing her or something?" She shrugged, "That's all I can remember. Anyway, I have to go inside, Mom's waiting on me. Thanks for the lift back."

She leaned over and kissed my cheek, it sort of caught me off guard and she was usually abusive towards me, not affectionate, and I sucked in air by reflex. Her lips were soft against my cheek and her breath cool against my skin as she breathed out, they lingered there perhaps longer than they should have.

She pulled back and smiled again before stepping out of the car and waving. I smiled back at her but as soon as she was in the house my face dropped into a scowl.

Mike fucking Newton.

What the fuck was she doing with him? I wasn't going to believe that Newton's 'charm and sophistication' really had won her over while I was gone but it was kind of seeming that was from what Naomi had said.

She knew how much I hated Newton... what was the point to this even?! She hated him too, she hated Jessica, and I'm sure she wasn't there for Tyler. So then what was she doing?

Naomi said something about making someone jealous? Surely she wasn't trying to make me jealous? But why would she? And with Mike Newton? Maybe because of Naomi. But she knows that I'd never chose Naomi over her doesn't she? Or maybe I'm getting the wrong end of the stick, maybe Naomi was wrong and had misheard...

Either way, she hadn't told me.

I picked up my phone and pressed '3' on speed dial. Putting it on loudspeaker I put the car into reverse and went back to the road

"_Hello."_

"Be ready to leave in five, wait for me at the end of the drive."

**BPOV**

I looked at myself in the mirror as I put some mascara on, I wasn't really trying to make an effort, I just put some on because Alice had brainwashed me so any time I went on, I nearly always put a bit of something on. I couldn't really do make up, but mascara was easy and made a subtle difference.

I just had a pair of skinnies, a plain navy blue and white stripy top and a long dark grey cardigan. Nothing out of the ordinary, I wasn't going to impress anyone anyway. I was there to stand around with Mike and smile and watch a movie and then come home. The end.

There was a quiet purring sound outside, just like the one the Volvo made, and I thought for a minute Edward might be outside, but when I looked, there was nothing there. Just darkness and an empty road. I shook my head and went to sit on my bed. Maybe I was just imagining Edward to be there, willing him to come and take me away in his stupidly shiny Volvo so I didn't have to go to the god damn cinema. But a promise is a promise... although technically, I never did properly say 'I promise', however, I'd implied it, even if I didn't know what I was saying.

And at least Naomi wasn't there. I would go to the cinema with Mike and Jessica every day if it meant being away from her. I would happily suffer Jessica's glares and Mike trying to touch me if I never had to see her again. Maybe it sounded a bit extreme, but I'd thought about just killing her, and that was extreme too.

Edward had a strange taste in girls, I mean Tanya and then Naomi? They both seemed so... un-Edward. At first I thought Tanya but now I saw it was Naomi especially, she was just so spiteful and although she based herself on Tanya, she wasn't like her. Tanya was evil on the surface, and only a smaller bit underneath, really she was at least half human, she felt guilt, and pity and sadness and I think although she wouldn't like to admit it, repented her actions.

Naomi wasn't like that. She just seemed evil through and through and how no-one had noticed for years just baffled me. I had to give it to her for the great charade. Unlike Tanya, she didn't seem to get the guilt after doing or saying something bad. She revelled in it and continued to do more, like everything was just some sick game. I was just playing along with it for now, but I still felt bad, even when I did stuff to her.

Edward was just so lovely, I didn't get how he could end up with people so malicious? Although, I could believe Tanya being nice when they were together and her spitefulness only being fuelled by sadness, anger and jealousy- she basically said so at the wedding. Naomi was openly horrible to him all the time, and very well she might be joking, but if I were him I would have been fed up with it a long long time ago. It just wasn't funny anymore. And yet still they were so damn close.

They were both so unlike me. I was the odd one out here, maybe this was telling me something...

I sighed again as I locked the front door and walked over to Chuck my truck, and got inside. I took my phone out of my pocket and stared at it. Maybe I should have told Edward where I was going, I mean what if something bad happened to me and he needed to know where I was? _Or maybe you should just go, it's the goddamn cinema for Christ's sake. Once you mention Mike Newton, you know he'll freak._

Yeah, Edward would probably freak, and it wasn't even that big a deal, he'd probably jump to conclusions and then go and mope about it. Over nothing.

So I slid my phone back and pulled out and drove off down the street.

**EPOV**

"Edward, dude, quit freaking."

I shot Jasper a pointed glance, "I'm not freaking."

"Man, you are totally freaking, otherwise why would we be here." Emmett added from the back, resting his arms on the shoulders of both mine and Jaspers seats and leaning forward so he was in the middle.

"I'm not freaking." I repeated.

"Dude, we're spying on your girlfriend. You are fucking freaking." Jasper added looking over to where Bella's house was. I'd parked further up the road so she couldn't see me, but I'd be able to see when she left.

I put my head back in my headrest. I didn't know what to do, and I was really fucking pissed off right now. I'd explained it all to Jasper and Emmett and they thought I was over-reacting. Well Jasper not so much, I mean he hated Newton nearly half as much as I did, and that was still a hell of a lot.

"I'd be freaking if Alice said she was going to the cinema with Newton." He scoffed, "Even more so if she didn't say, but I probably would if it was any guy... but then she'd never do that."

I turned my head and glared at him, a small growl vibrating in my chest. Because he was really making things so much better right now. Even if it meant nothing, even if she was going for some other reason entirely, I didn't understand why she couldn't tell me. The not telling just made me paranoid. Paranoia seriously stressed me out, stressed out was the last thing I wanted to be feeling, especially since I had the damn doctors in the morning.

"Do we have to use code names and stuff? Because I'm calling Bella the tomato. Ok, ok, the tomato is in the crate, I repeat, the tomato is in the crate. Over."

Jasper and I both turned to look at Emmett incredulously, "You know, because she blushes, and the crate is her car? Because she's a tomato and she's going? And tomatoes are transported in crates... I think, sometimes they are..."

"Yeah Em, we get it." I said shaking my head and starting the ignition again. Jasper put a fake walkie-talkie to his mouth,

"Roger that."

***

We followed her all the way to Port Angeles since that was the closest cinema to Forks. I had to slow my driving considerably as I was trying to keep a distance and also her truck was slow enough as it was. Emmett and Jasper were annoying the hell out of me all the way there, pretending to be James Bond on some secret mission and singing the theme song for Mission Impossible.

When Bella parked I pulled into a restaurant car park just opposite so I could see what was happening. Newton, Crowly and Jessica were standing around. Jessica looked uncomfortable between the two of them and they seemed to be standing in silence until Bella came over. Just as she was walking towards them, before they could actually see her, she was practising her smiling in front of the glass of an empty shop. In the end she just shook her head and walked over, a god awful smile on her face.

It made me chuckle under my breath, but then I remembered who she was with and was getting increasingly pissed off at how more enthusiastic Newton was now that she was there, and how Jessica was glaring daggers at her head. My Bella.

I clenched my jaw and my hand gripped on the steering wheel as we looked out of the front window. Emmett had resumed his place in between mine and Jaspers seats.

"That Newton kid looks seedy." He said knitting his eyebrows.

"That's cause he is." I said as calmly as I possibly could because inside I was hurling profanities and curses as I watched Mike stare shamelessly at her. _Yeah, have a fucking field day because if you carry on, all you'll be seeing is my fist coming to your face._

"Yeah, Newton's a real prick. I just don't bother with him. I didn't know Bella ever talked to him?" I shrugged,

"Neither did I. I saw him once in the library that day I..." I paused, "He was talking to her then." Yeah, after that day she was being really funny with me. That was when I told her about Naomi, and seemed fine, she acted the same, but there was definitely something up with her. And I hoped to god it was not because of him.

Jasper sighed, "I saw him smiling at her a couple of times in that week when you weren't here. He kept smiling and winking and she did her normal Bella smile back. You know, the 'stop-smiling-at-me-because-I-don't-know-what-to-do-or-say' smile."

I glared ahead of me, as Bella hugged Tyler and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I know which one you mean, she gives it to me all the time..."Emmett nodded his head.

"No Emmett, I think that's her 'get-the-hell-away-from-me' because she's scared smile. Seriously, I'm sure she thinks you're retarded." Jasper replied, smirking and laughing a bit.

"No she does not!.... mm, actually, n'yeah, she probably does." I ignored the both of them watching the scene in front of me.

Bella looked as if she didn't know whether to hug Jessica or not and Jessica looked like she didn't want her to touch her anyway, so they both settled for awkward smiles and small waves. Mike hugged her as well and went to kiss her cheek just as she turned her head to say something, thus instead he kissed her lips.

And I was about to tear the steering wheel from where it was attached to the car. Emmett made a low whistling sound and Jasper cringed. Bella flushed a deep red and smiled quickly trying to brush it off before turning away from the three who were talking about something. She had turned in our direction and looked a bit like she was about to gag, but then she turned back and smiled and Newton put his arm around her waist as they all walked in.

I was seething in my seat. _How dare he touch her. How dare he kiss her!_ My only relief was that it was evident she didn't see him in any way other than a friendly one... if she even saw him as that. But it still wasn't making me feel any less bitter, she didn't push him away. My knuckles were turning white from my grip and I wanted to kill him. I was literally on the verge of jumping from the car, stalking into the cinema and dragging her out with me to take her home.

God knows what he was doing to her in there where it was dark and they were in a close proximity and... hell no.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder stopping me from getting out of the car, "We should go home." I glared ahead of me until the red that tinted my eyes had subdued, then I nodded, turned on the ignition and pulled back onto the road.

Emmett and Jasper were silent on the way back, probably sensing how incredibly irate I was. I was amazed there wasn't steam coming from my ears. Newton. Mike bloody Newton. Of course he'd take advantage of her whilst I wasn't there, and her being so damn nice, she would just go with it. I bet that's how he lured her in in the first place, taking advantage of her when I wasn't there.

That made me so angry. And the fact she didn't tell me. Maybe I was being irrational and paranoia was getting the best of me, but she'd been funny with me all week and now she wasn't telling me this. And she probably didn't because she knew I hated him, but still.

"That's exactly why I wouldn't have fucking let her go." I sneered, pressing my foot down on the acceleration, increasing my speed, wanting to get home and calm myself and then probably mope and generally be pissed off. Because I was. In fact I was way beyond 'pissed off'.

I was ready to punch a hole in a wall. Did she just not trust me or something?

"Try not to stress so much Edward. You've got the doctors tomorrow dude, they'll freak if you have high blood pressure." Jasper said concerned. I just ignored him. _Let them freak_. They didn't say anything after that, it meant I could just be left there to sit and bubble in my pot of fury.

**BPOV**

Alice and I sat together on the sofa in the Cullen living room, telling each other about how our nights went. I told her about how awkward it was after Mike accidently kissed my lips instead of my cheek, not that it wasn't awkward before and how he kept close to me the whole night. Luckily for me, the movie was actually good and apparently being glared at by Jessica the entire night was the desired reaction and by the end of the movie, she was all over Mike. I thought it was gross, but that was what I was there for in the first place so I guess it was good it worked and I wouldn't have to do it again.

"Ugh, I drank too much champagne." Alice said rubbing her head. I chuckled at her and then patted her leg, I knew the pain of a hangover. Oh god did I know.

"It's always the champagne. Champagne always gives me a hangover! Everything else, I'm fine. It was so worth it though, you should have been there, it was amazing! I brought back a gift bag for you." She managed a small smile at me and I thanked her. The front door opened and we both turned our heads to the door to see Jasper and Rose walk in.

Jasper put his head around the door and grinned widely. Everyone had their own key to the house seeing as everyone basically lived here, although it was supposedly 'just for emergencies'. _In the emergency that you get locked out, let yourself back in._

Alice's face immediately lit up when she saw him despite her headache.

Rose smiled and walked in, sitting down beside me as Jasper went straight towards Alice, smothering her in kisses. She giggled and stroked his face. I smiled at the both of them but then realised Edward wasn't with them and wasn't he supposed to be at practice.

"Did you not go to practice today then?" I asked him, he looked up from Alice over at me and shook his head,

"Nope, it got cancelled again today. Lame, I know." I furrowed my brow,

"So then... where's Edward?" Jasper opened his mouth and then shut it again and looked at Alice like he didn't know what to say. Alice just looked at Rose and Rose looked back at her. I just followed everyone's gazes and then shook my head.

"Can someone just tell me?" I frowned waiting for my answer but didn't get it. Alice sighed and looked up at Jasper who was leaning over her from behind the sofa,

"Emmett's in the kitchen." She said tapping his cheek, he smiled at her and then at me, and went towards it.

"I think I'm going to go and say hello as well." Rose said getting up from where she sat next to me and followed her brother. Alice went back to rubbing her head.

"So... where is he?" I asked again.

"Doctors" She answered simply not looking up at me and still rubbing her head. I frowned again, Edward hadn't said he was ill.

"Why? Is he ill?" Alice sighed and stopped rubbing her head, instead she just rubbed her temples.

"I can't believe he hasn't told you. I told him by Friday, it's Saturday today. He's such a dipshit." I was getting anxious now, what was it he was supposed to tell me? She sighed again and then looked at me apologetically,

"Ok Bella, please please please don't freak. I didn't want to tell you, I wanted him to, but since he didn't... I told him if you asked me I'd tell you but he's so stupid, and now you're going to freak and ugh, my head freakin' hurts!" She was just rambling.

"Alice."

"Sorry. Ok, well, you know that 'family problem'? Yeah, well that was this. Edward was the 'problem'. He has dilated cardiomyopathy, it's a form of heart disease. Basically the left side of his heart is larger than it should be. Anyway, they found it when he was young so they've been treating it for years with medication and stuff, but yeah, he had this big problem with it when we were younger, that's why we're still juniors. He spent basically the whole year in hospital and I didn't like being at school without him... but then they managed to reduce the effects of it without even giving him a transplant or anything. He was on medication for ages and it was actually making him better, and gradually over years he didn't really have to take it anymore, but he has to go to the doctors once every three months for a check up. Just to make sure, you know..."

I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to say. So I nodded slowly, because that was all I could do. Alice looked at me sadly,

"I mean, he's one of the lucky ones. It could have been a lot worse than it was, I mean it could have been so large that he wouldn't be able to actually function properly... that he would have had to have a transplant. He could have died." She frowned down at her lap, i felt really tense al of a sudden.

"He just doesn't get it. Just because it's not nearly as much as a problem anymore; he can do his sports, he can drink in moderation, he can be normal, doesn't mean it's not there. Doesn't mean that he can just not tell people in his attempt to brush it off. I mean he only has to tell people important to him, it's really not that hard."

So this is what Edward wasn't telling me. What bothered him whenever any reference to it was made. It was actually really quite upsetting, not only because he must have gone through so much trouble when he was younger, but because he felt he couldn't tell me. That I had to ask Alice to tell me because he hadn't. That really upset me, not that I let Alice see that. I just sat in silence until there was the sound of a key in the door.

We both turned to look who was coming in. And of course, it was Edward. Carlisle and Esme had gone to get Vienna from the airport so they wouldn't be back for a while longer. He turned around and seemed a bit shocked to see Alice and I sitting looking back at him. Alice went back to rubbing her temples but I just stared at him, disappointed, annoyed, sad, angry, _hurt_.

And I god damn well hoped he could see it in my eyes. And he tensed his jaw and his brow furrowed at me. Like he was annoyed at _me_! He walked away to the kitchen, and I all but leapt off of the sofa and followed him in, a frown on my face.

I could hear Alice following behind me sounding regretful, "Bella."

But I just followed him into the kitchen and stood at the doorway frowning. Emmett, Rose and Jasper, stopped their conversation as Edward put a white paper bag down on the work surface and then walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"What was that look for?" I asked him, still frowning.

"What look?" He replied coolly.

"That look you just gave me as you walked in. You looked like you were pissed off with me, why?" I asked again, getting agitated now. I had all the reason to be pissed off at him, not the other way round. He shut the fridge and turned to look at me from the other side of the room.

"You don't trust me." He said coldly his face annoyingly blank, _I_ didn't trust _him_?!

I raised my eyebrows, how the hell did he come to that conclusion? I wasn't hiding anything from him, "Why d'you think that?"

He shrugged, "Because you don't tell me things. Like going to the cinema yesterday. With Mike Newton." He said Mike's name through his teeth.

"Oh my god, Edward. Are you serious? That is so stupid, it was the cinema for gods sake."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter, you didn't tell me."

"Because I knew you'd act like this!" It was really pissing me off how I was getting more pissed off and his voice hadn't even raised an octave. How did he even know about the cinema?

Alice had slid her self into the kitchen to sit beside Jasper at the breakfast bar, all four of them looking uncomfortable but they didn't have to hang around. I looked at her and she gave me a look back that said it wasn't her who told him.

"Why were you even going with him anyway? Since when did you even like him?" He asked with his jaw clenched. Frustration and anger were seeping into his words now.

"Since I accidentally agreed I'd help him make Jessica jealous and all I knew was that involved me going to the cinema. Not so much of a big deal is it?"

"If it wasn't such a big deal then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have let me go, and I promised, and I don't like breaking promises Edward!" I crossed my arms in front of me and glared at him. I could see he was fighting a lot of anger that he'd managed to pent up,

"And for good fucking reason too! People take advantage of you Bella because you're too damn nice."

"What, so you're saying people just walk over me because I'm nice? That I don't have any say in anything and let people do what they want around me because I'm nice? Doormat Bella? Am I completely useless to doing anything _ I want _because I'm nice?"

"No... but he had his hands all fucking over you." I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Edward I can fend for myself, I'm not such a freakin' liability you know. And how would you know that anyway?" He frowned and looked down at the floor and realisation hit me and I laughed a humourless laugh and answered my own question, "Because you followed me didn't you? Just checking up on me, hm? Making sure I wasn't letting people walk all over me because that's what they do you know." I sighed and my frown deepened, "I don't think it's me with the trust issues here Edward."

I didn't even understand where he was coming out with any of this, it was all bullshit as far as I was concerned. He was just being overly-protective and paranoid.

"...Why did you have to go with Newton?" He said gravely, staring at the floor. I was sure the fact it was Mike Newton who I was with made this whole thing worse. But I wasn't alone with him, and he was in the wrong here more than I was, now I find he spied on me too. _Just fucking great_. I was getting increasingly angry and I didn't plan on holding it in any longer. I'm sure I was too 'nice' for him to expect me to say anything though.

I rolled my eyes, "Because it was him who asked! And maybe if you were there, he wouldn't have asked, and we wouldn't be standing here right now arguing about it. But you weren't, and that's not your fault, but you weren't and he asked me and I said yes, and I'm sorry that you hate him, but it's over now." I shook my head and then looked away, before looking back at him pointedly,

"And again, this just shows it's you with the trust issues because as if I was going to let him do anything Edward."

He looked up at me with narrow eyes, "It was Newton! I didn't not trust you, it's him!"

"And while we're still talking about this, might as well get it all out in the fucking open now, where the hell were you today?" He opened his eyes wide and looked at me and then at Alice and then back to me and then looked down shaking his head. I looked sadly at him because I knew, and he knew I knew.

"When were you going to tell me?" I said more quietly now because him not telling me was just making me down right upset,

"You lied. When were you going to tell me? Were you ever going to tell me?" He frowned at the floor yet again and spoke quietly,

"I was going to tell you... but then I panicked... I thought you might...."

"Freak?" I said, tears beginning to brim my eyes, "Because yes Edward, I would have done and then I would have got over it, and hell I'm still panicking inside now, but I'll get over it."

His frown deepened and he looked up at me, "I didn't want you to... I didn't want you to act any differently. It's not that big a deal..."

"Edward, I love you, why would I act any differently? And yes Edward, it really is that big a deal. What if you dropped down somewhere and I didn't know what the hell was going on and I just stood there and panicked and I couldn't tell anyone anything because I didn't know? What the hell then?" He looked apologetically at me,

"I was going to tell you ..." And I couldn't help the tear that spilled down my face,

"But you didn't. And Edward I thought you could tell me everything and anything, and vice versa, but you didn't tell me this. This is kind of major and you didn't tell me, so yeah, I'm kind of really upset." And then my eyes filled again with more tears at a new realisation.

"You could die." He stepped forward from where he was and I dropped my hands to my side and looked down, my hair falling forward. Because I didn't even want that thought in my head, even if it was unlikely to happen, I didn't want it in my head. A world without Edward wasn't a world at all.

"But I'm not going to. Bella, it doesn't even really effect me much anymore." Another tear slid down my face and fell to the floor since I had my head down.

"Then what do you have in that paper bag?" I pointed to the white paper bag he put down on the side when he came in. He looked over at it as I looked up at him, and then sighed,

"Medication... high blood pressure..." I nodded,

"See. And you get high pressure from stress. And who's stressing you out? Me. So you know when you said I'd be the death of you? Well apparently I really will be." Any other time, this might have been funny. Here, it was not.

Maybe I was blowing this out of proportion, but I felt as if a huge part of me had just fallen to the ground and I was just half the empty shell left over.

"Bella you're not killing me because I'm not dying. I'm absolutely fine other than high blood pressure which by the way, is not caused by you. And quite a lot of people have it it's just I have to be more careful..." I sniffled and nodded, not really wanting to cry more, but tears were inevitable as I soldiered on. _Might as well say it all now_.

"I bet Naomi knew though." I looked up at him again, "About your illness and whatever." I'd totally forgotten Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all still sitting there as silent spectators, it was only now that I saw them all look at Edward because they didn't know about _that_ incident.

He nodded and frowned. Obviously she did, she would have been around when it all happened, but it just made everything worse, just because it was her.

"So just me then." I smiled but it lasted a second and it wasn't real. I was feeling bitter now and hurt and tired. Tired of just smiling and pretending everything was fine, because it wasn't. He stared deep into my eyes then, searching them for something. Really searching them, and all I could do was stand there and let him.

"You don't trust me... with her." He said slowly and I had to look away from him because, well, I just couldn't let him see my eyes anymore, they just gave too much away. I thought I did. I really thought I did. I thought it was just her...

I shook my head, again my eyes refilling, "You don't trust yourself with her." I said, and that was truly what I believed and it was heart braking. And I knew it was her that was causing the majority of the problems that had now arisen between Edward and I. Everything was fine before she came back, and she just made everything hell. And I hated her for it. Never had I actually hated anyone. Properly hated them. Even Jacob, I extremely disliked him, but even she was above him on the hate scale.

But I could see in Edward, he was still asking himself what he thought of her. Somewhere right at the very back, it was lingering in his mind, I knew it was, which made battling her all the worse. Because I knew it was there. And I never doubted he loved me, because I knew he did, and I loved him. But this really just got to me, and made me wonder, what if? I realised I shouldn't even be doubting Edward, but it was almost impossible when he was doubting himself.

So we stood in the kitchen and stared hopelessly at each other because what could we do now? Tear after silent tear fell down my face, staining my top. And Edward just looked so lost standing there, and I was fucking lost too. He looked at me and shook his head,

"But I love you. More than anything else." He said and his eyes glistened like pools of green,

"I know, and I love you too." I said honestly. Because I did, I loved him more than anything. He came closer towards me shaking his head,

"No, I love you more than anything and everything that every was and ever will be. I love you more than that." I nodded my head my tears still escaping me,

"I know." I said and I looked deep into his eyes, "But you just don't know how much I've had to fight for you. I have. So hard Edward."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" I ignored him, my tears blurring my vision,

"Because I have Edward, I really have, but I shouldn't have to. And I don't want to anymore. And I know you love me, and I love you too, but I'm not fighting someone else for your affections Edward. Because I just can't do it." I shook my head, my tears falling more quickly as I kept on shaking my head,

"I can't." He took a step closer to me and I took a step back and just stood there more or less sobbing now. They weren't just tears, they were filled with whatever craziness I was feeling which was mainly what felt like me being ripped apart, because I didn't want to lose Edward. Ever. But I didn't want to fight for him anymore, because I shouldn't need to.

He took one of my hands and I saw Alice put her hand to her mouth looking as if she might start crying too. I tried to pull my hand back but he wouldn't let me,

"Edward, let me go." I sobbed. And he did. He loosened his hold on it and stepped back leaving me standing on my own. I put both my hands straight to my face and sobbed into them, more fiercely than when I cried on my own at home after he told me. But I knew Naomi wasn't going to back down, so maybe I should because I did love him, with all my heart and soul. And sometimes you have to do that.

I stood there for god knows how long just crying into my hands because that was all I really needed to do all of this week. I needed to cry and I couldn't. So I carried on until the crying subdued to whimpering, and the whimpering turned to sniffles and the sniffles turned to the odd blip in my breathing so I took in three breaths and let out one. At least I wasn't hyperventilating.

"You don't trust me." Edward said again quietly and I looked up at him, though I supposed my face was red and puffy because I was crying.

"Edward how can I when you don't trust yourself? Really trust yourself?" I sniffled, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "Relationships don't work if there's no trust..." I almost squeaked, I didn't want to say it, but we were both thinking it and I knew.

"But I don't want to lose you." His face twisted with whatever pain it was he was feeling and one lone tear rolled down his cheek and whatever was left in me then, just fell out. Because he looked so beautiful at that moment, and I didn't want to lose him either, and just his face nearly sent me off on another round of tears myself.

I walked up to him and brushed my thumb over his cheek, catching his tears. He held my face with his hand, "I'm sorry." He whispered and his cool breath made me close my eyes and inhale him.

Then I opened them again, "So am I." I stood back from him and just looked at him for what felt like forever. I didn't even hear more people coming into the house.

"Grandma's here!" Vienna laughed in her light voice, slightly worn from age. No one in the kitchen moved and I didn't stop looking at Edward because I felt like if I did, all would be lost.

"You guys didn't even hear Naomi at the door, we had to let her in." Carlisle laughed. The sound of her name made bile rise in my throat but I didn't look away from Edward, the sadness on his face made me impossibly sadder... and more angry at _her_.

"What's going on in here?" I could hear Esme ask concerned from just behind me, "Bella? Edward?"

"Hey! Oh, what did I miss?!" Naomi said excitedly.

The whole of my body tensed and I clenched my fists so tightly I imagined my knuckles were white. There was complete silence in the kitchen, I guess everyone picked up on the mood. And I looked away from Edward. I fucking looked away.

I turned myself around so I was facing the other way, showing the results of my crying to the people standing behind me. And I was so beyond angry and pissed off and hurt and she was standing right in front of me and I wanted nothing more than to break her neck._ This is all her fault_. But I did what I could legally do.

I slapped her.

I slapped her so hard it actually stung my hand afterwards. She gasped and caressed her now red cheek with her own hand,

"What the hell?!" She shrieked, and I breathed deeply so I wasn't tempted to do it again or just batter her to the floor.

"I hope you're fucking happy with yourself." I spat at her.

My anger was just pouring out of me now and I was happy to direct it at her, but instead, I walked passed her, still holding her face frowning and gawping at me, smiled briefly at Carlisle, Esme and Vienna as means of an apology, and walked out of the house to Chuck. Because I could always rely on him to be there for me.

**... So I basically sat here crying writing this. I know, I'm terrible. I have quite a bit to say here, but I really don't want to say it. I just want to cry now hahaha! I do want to say, I hope you loved Bella and Naomi's face/sing off because I did! ahah  
**

**DON'T YOU ALL GO DOUBTING ME NOW! THIS IS NOT THE END, THE BITCH NEEDS TO BURN, BE RIPPED APART, SHREDDING, HELL I DON'T KNOW, BUT SHE NEEDS TO BE GONE. EDWARD AND BELLA HAVE NOT BROKEN UP, I REPEAT, THEY HAVE NOT BROKEN UP! SO DON'T GO THINKING THEY HAVE! BECAUSE THEY HAVEN'T!**

**Stay with me guys, it'll all be alright. Now I want your reviews! And I want lots of them! Lots of reviews means they don't break up... **

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**


	35. I Promise You I'll Learn From My Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters- All SM's.**

**Wow. That's all I really have to say to be honest. You guys are just beyond everything that is good. 6O reviews I got! I think it's safe to say you are all just amazing. Literally, I'm in awe of you all. Thank you so incredibly much! Continuethestory was my 500****th**** review, mega snaps for you my friend! and just mega snaps just because you're awesome.  
**

**I'd also like to say a big thank you for understanding why this is so late! And also so much thanks to those who gave me idea's, I think every idea got the creative juices flowing again, but ones I really used were from Kalgirl30, Weegie-Queegie, hollybaby97, jimmychoogirl and mellyone. I think various parts of your idea's all smushed together is this chapter, as well as my own obviously haha!**

**Well, here you go, I hope you like it, please review at the end-after the long a/n... (Also, you know how funny fanfic is, and I know some people reviewed the chapter 35 that was an author note that I deleted, it think your reviews are still there though so you might not be able to review this... just review the first chapter instead or something! Or PM!)**

**Chapter 35- I Promise You I Will Learn From My Mistakes**

**EPOV**

I stood there, watching her slight form edge past my parents and my grandmother, I heard her leave through the front door, and the rattling and chugging of her truck as she pulled off down the drive. And I just stood where I was, in the kitchen, staring at where she had been standing. My chest raising and falling, my lungs were still filling with air, my heart was still pumping, blood was circulating but I may as well have been dead because I had just fucked everything up. Everything. I didn't want to think about what had just happened because if I didn't think about it, then it didn't happen. Except it did and I had been the fool. Why didn't I just tell her everything, what the hell was wrong with me?

This was all brought on by my total incompetence to be... I don't even know.

Naomi was still standing there in shock, holding her cheek and my parents and grandma were all staring at me. I couldn't see them properly, but I could just make out in the corner of my eye Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper doing the same. I couldn't move and I couldn't think and I couldn't think to move. I couldn't do anything because I was just stupid. A complete and utter idiot. Actually retarded. A complete and utter mentally fucking retarded twat.

Esme stepped forward looking at me with deep concern all over her face, "Edward, darling." She spoke softly, taking another step towards me. I looked to her as she approached and I could see a small portion of my own hurt reflected on her face which only made me feel worse. Esme wasn't even here; it had nothing to do with her, why should she have to suffer seeing me so upset... again.

"Darling, what happened?" She asked soothingly, everything about my mother was so soft and gentle and I really wanted to just hug her and have her tell me everything was going to be alright. Even if it wasn't, even if it wasn't going to be alright. But at the same time I didn't see why she should be burdened with my troubles.

I blinked and I felt another tear fall down my face. I hated crying, I just felt so stupid when I did, and now I was, even if they were just tears falling than me actually crying. Emmett I'm sure would have something to say. But like everyone else he didn't say anything and looked just as sombre as they all did. Esme took another step closer to me and I shook my head putting my hands over my face, inhaling deeply, letting the air out slowly before wiping my eyes and looking at her again.

"Excuse me." My voice was raspier than I would have liked it to have been, I sounded all chocked up. I felt it to. I needed to be on my own. I needed to think. I needed to know what to do next. I needed Bella.

I totally ignored Naomi standing there and moved past my father and grandmother at the door, apologising quickly to my grandmother before darting up the stairs, quick to get away. I was kind of hoping I might be able to leave myself down there somehow, but I realised escaping was practically impossible.

***

"Edward?" Alice knocked on my door and then pushed it open, standing at the door way along Jasper and Emmett who both peered in at me, well all except Rose, she wasn't there, but then I guess she was just bored of me messing people she loved around, I wouldn't blame her... I was sitting on the end of my bed and had been for the last hour and a half, just sitting. Thinking.

I looked up at them as they shuffled into the room, Alice sitting down beside me, "I'm so stupid." I said rubbing my face with my hands.

She sighed and nodded, "I know, you are." I looked at her desperately but then looked down again at my hands.

"Edward, dude... like woah." Emmett said wide eyed with his hands up going over to the couch and slouching down on it, "That was some major... just woah." He shook his head and then seemed to be distracted by the front cover of a magazine lying around.

Jasper flounced over to the bed and threw himself down on it, causing Alice and I to bounce a bit where we sat. He was so blatantly taking advantage of me just not being in the mood because he would not be on my bed with his stinky ass feet right now...

Alice sent him a pointed glance before sighing again, "I told you to just tell her Edward, I told you this would happen didn't I! And I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I told you. You should have listened. I mean I hate to be the person who told her, but I said if she asks me I wasn't going to lie."

I couldn't really say much because she was right, she did tell me, I didn't listen, I panicked, I dug a hole and I was pretty sure that if I didn't stop soon I would soon find myself digging myself through to the other side of the world...

"Edward, I really don't know how but you've got to fix this..." She turned to look at me again seriously, "Naomi." She said simply, "Now you may not have told Bella some things you should have but tell me now Edward because I'm your sister, do you like her in anyway more than just friends, like at all?"

Emmett looked up from the magazine he was flicking through, taking some interest in what was being said, I assumed Jasper did something similar because the bed moved. I closed my eyes and scratched my head, this was what I'd been thinking through in the past hour. Did I actually like Naomi as more than a friend? Should it even matter, I loved Bella?

"I know what you're thinking. And I know you love Bella, she knows you love her too, but you realise if do like Naomi in that way, then..." I knew where she was going with this. "She'll be able to see it Edward, and you know what she's like... she'll back down completely, because she's too nice, too... well, Bella." She laughed unsmilingly, "She thinks of you before herself."

_If I do like Naomi, then it's over between Bella and I._ Just the thought sent me into a panic because as easy as it was for me to just say 'Oh yes, well I love Bella, I choose her over Naomi', I don't think that was all she was looking for because I'd basically already said that.

"I love Bella though, and I know we have these trust things to sort... but we can. I just... should it even matter whether I like Naomi a tiny bit anyway? I'm not saying I do, because I don't know... but even if I did, it would just be a crush if anything right? Crushes come and go..." Alice looked at me thoughtfully for a minute and then sighed, shaking her head.

"No... No, Edward, you don't get it."

I frowned a bit, "Well please, help me 'get it' because you're right, at the moment, I don't." I scowled at my hands in my lap trying to think of what it was I wasn't getting, because I really didn't know. I just didn't. And though I wanted to, I didn't, but I didn't want us to be over just because _I didn't get it._ It was so confusing, my head was working overdrive trying to _get it_ but I just couldn't.

I put my head between my hands trying to get the process of thought to start working again, but it was slow and all my thoughts just kept going back to Bella, my Bella, and how I couldn't be without her

"When I told her about Naomi and I... on Monday, she shut herself off. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, she just sat there, and then she had tears in her eyes and her voice was wavering and I knew she wasn't alright, but she never said anything. She never said it was bothering her, she never said anything about it. She seemed fine after that, well she was being a bit I don't know... off? Sort of, but she never said..."

Alice nodded and bit her lip before sighing and rolling her eyes,

"Ok, you know what, Bella made me promise not to tell you, but I have to tell you now because I really don't think she was ok at all hearing about you two. She didn't exactly tell me directly but you know she's been... I don't even know how to put it, like, well, fighting in the less physical sense with Naomi since Monday... over you."

I looked up at her doubtingly and Emmett just voiced what we were all thinking I'm sure, "What, Bella and Naomi? Are you kidding me?! I missed that?! Hey, imagine if it had been in the _physical_ sense... dude that would have been hot!" Ok, well the first bit was what we were thinking, not so much the latter parts.

Alice and I both looked over at him with narrow eyes as he sat smirking that 'I'm-thinking-up-something-crazy-and-perverted' smile.

"Yeah... well, I'm being serious!" She added.

I heard Jasper snort in disapproval which pretty much matched my thoughts, so Alice sat and explained what Bella had told her about not wanting Naomi to take me away from her and the various measures she'd gone through to make sure it didn't happen. I couldn't quite grasp the idea of Bella doing any of what she said though, it didn't sound like her.

I sat with my eyebrows furrowed as I thought over it, "But... Naomi's like that to me as a joke, I can't imagine her doing any of that to Bella... for real." I shook my head slowly and Alice shrugged her shoulders,

"Well, I thought the same Edward, but Bella can't lie to save her life... and think about it, she slapped Naomi, pretty freakin' hard, her cheek's still red. Now other than Jacob, who she hates, when have you ever seen her slap anyone and look so damn angry when she did? No one, she doesn't do it Edward, she's not like that, but she did, and she wouldn't do that just because she felt like it."

Alice was right, Bella never got like that, ever. Between all the hurt and upset, I had never seen or heard her that angry before. But I really couldn't imagine Naomi being such a... well, a bitch. "I just don't think Naomi would do that."

"I know, but..." Alice frowned at me, looking a bit annoyed now.

"Honestly Edward, you're doing it again, why are you even questioning it? It's that whole trust thing again, and who should you trust more; Bella or Naomi? Who do you trust more Edward, because it should be Bella. I thought it sounded weird but she's my best friend so I believed her, so should you."

She blew back a piece of hair that fell in front of her eyes and then sighed, "You're so annoying sometimes." She mumbled as Emmett threw down his magazine and stood with his hands on his hips.

"Bro, seriously, shut the hell up being so fucking emo man, I mean, what the hell are you doing crying in here?!"

I frowned, "I'm not crying..."

"Well you're not now, but you were, I saw. I'll let it go this time dude because if that was me and Rose, well, I'd be bawlin'... no wait, no I wouldn't! I take it back, I take it back!" Looking now rather irritated with himself, Emmett took a minute to think over what he was trying to say.

Jasper sighed loudly and got off the bed to stand beside him, "What I think Emmett dear is trying to say is, you need to get Bella back pronto man. I mean, if she's been fighting for you I think it's time for you to belt it up and fight for her. It's your turn dude, you've already got yourself in shit, it's time to get the hose and clean it off."

Emmett nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, Eddie, Bella's your girl. If this was me and Rose, I'd have been down on my mother fluffing knees time ago! I mean you've fucked up, maybe she did a bit as well, but you've got to sort it bro. I mean, I gotta believe Bells man, she walks into doors and apologises... there's no way she'd be doing that shit for the fun of it."

"Mm, yeah, I've never really been a fan of Naomi you know, she gives off this bad vibe... I'm just polite cause of you guys but if we don't like her anymore then... Tanya really didn't like her when we were younger as well, ah crazy days." Jasper leaned on Emmett's shoulder whilst he reminisced.

I snorted, although it was true, Tanya had disliked Naomi more than Alice back in the day... and that was a lot. I don't know why her and Alice never really got on, but then since _us_ they both really detested each other more than ever.

"Anyway!" Jasper shook his head and his blond mop became rather dishevelled, "Quit yo' jibber-jabber! You aint hurt, you're pathetic!" He pointed at me look rather aggressive... _well, as aggressive as Jasper can look..._ as Emmett began flexing his arm and waving his fist in my direction,

"If I ever catch you acting like a crazy fool again, you're gunna meet my friend _PAIN!_" Alice and I both looked at them as they carried on doing whatever the hell it was they were doing,

"Uh, Jasper you are so the furthest thing from Mr T..." Jasper feigned a hurt look,

"Shut up, fool!" Alice just shook her head and stood up, slapping Jasper's arm which he quickly grabbed and rubbed with a small frown on his face. Emmett laughed, and Alice sighed loudly before looking at me,

"Yeah, well, what these two said... You clearly have issues, Jazz and Em as well apparently... you need to sort them, and quickly because Grandma's still downstairs, so don't be a bum, she's only here for the weekend and you know how much she loves you blah blah blah."

She waved her hand around in the air before putting one out to me. I sighed and looked at her, "Is Naomi still down there?" I took her hand and she pulled me up from the bed with much effort which made me chuckle internally for a second.

"Yeah, she's just... being... around and stuff, mom had to get her some ice or something for her cheek, I don't know, I stopped paying attention to her. Would you believe she was actually starting to irritate me?"

"Yeah, Rosie stayed down there with her; I mean if we all came up here it might be a bit _awkward_." Emmett began walking to the door before turning back to snatch up the magazine and walk back over to it, "And anyway, there's only so much bitching about Bella we can take, seriously." He leant on the door frame flicking through pages,

"She was bitching about her?" I said frowning as Alice pulled me up, _huh, nice._

"Well she doesn't do it obviously, it's more subtly implied." Jasper added, sauntering over to the door and walking out, Emmett turned to follow, his eyes not leaving the page he was reading,

"Yeah well clearly not subtly enough, I mean, even I got what she was actually saying." He snorted. I stopped at the door, just to see Emmett's head disappear down the stairs, and turned to Alice who just shrugged her expression quite sad and she looked down at her hands,

"Please Edward, I don't want you and Bella to..." she frowned and then looked up at me, "I don't want you to break up. And I don't want to see either of you upset because she's my best friend Edward, like the sister I never properly had, I mean I tried to make you a sister but that was unsuccessful... but you are my brother and..." She trailed off and stood looking at me before she sighed and flung her arms around my waist, squeezing me tightly.

"It's just I love you both and it would just be stupid." I put my arms around her and gently squeezed her back,

"It would be stupid, which is why I'm not going to let us split up." She raised her head so her chin was in my chest and narrowed her eyes as she looked up at me,

"You'd better not Edward, you'd totally mess with my life plans if you did. I mean, I'd basically have to change everything in my life. Like where and who I'd live with when we go to college, Christmas', birthday's, yours and Bella's wedding would be non existent... mine and Jaspers wedding... oh my god, I'd totally have to change the seating plan for that, I'd have to pick Bella a completely different dress if she was single... and my children's names... I wonder who they'd like better, you or her. Hm..."

She put her finger to her chin and her gaze went to the ceiling as I pulled away from her and raised an eyebrow,

"Alice... wha-, yours and Jaspers wedding?! What are you... why would your children's names be different if Bella and I weren't even together then anyway? What the hell?! Why have even thought that far ahead" Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes,

"Well haven't you? And I don't know, I'd be in a different mind set, everything would change..." I shook my head,

"...Have you planned your wedding already?! Alice, you're not even engaged!"

"Uh, duh! Of course I have! I've had it planned for years, it's just putting all the little bits together, like I'd have Bella as my maid of honour and stuff, but if you weren't together, I couldn't really put you on the same table... anyway sh! That's not the point! Well, it partly is for me... just make sure you sort it ok Edward, I can't really help you much here, and I've done my bit."

She began walking down the stairs and I watched and shook my head before descending them as well,

"Oh, and can you not tell Jasper I've already planned our lives... I mean, because I have and I don't want him to think he can't do what he wants, because he can... I'd like him to think the way our lives map out is just fate, and it will be, because I am fate and my life plan shall be put in place eventually..."

"...You're kinda scary you know." I said looking at her worriedly, she just shrugged indifferently

"Yeah well, maybe."

***

"Is it true you _liked_ her at some stage Edward?" My grandma whispered to me as we sat together at the breakfast bar. Naomi was standing in the middle of the kitchen moaning about how much her face hurt and how it was totally uncalled for blah blah... I see what Alice meant about her getting annoying.

I snorted in response as I just sat in silence along with everyone else in the room, except for Naomi, leaning on my elbow and staring out of the window as the rain fell. It'd been quite heavy since Bella left, ironically enough.

"She's annoying me." She whispered again, frowning as she put a strand of white hair neatly back into her bun.

I looked at her and then over at Naomi, and it was as if I was looking at a different person. Although she was exactly the same, she was different; it was as if all that had happened today, what Alice had told me, it had all removed the smoke screen over my eyes with her. I could see all of her flaws. She'd always had them I guess, but I always thought rather highly of her so I became oblivious but I could see now, little things, things people might not pick up on but I did.

The way she weirdly slurred her words together when someone asked her a question she wasn't interested in answering, she had quite a dismissive attitude, you could see it in the way she stood, the way she talked and when people weren't talking directly to her she looked somewhat impatient and restless.

And she gave people this _look_. I don't know if anyone noticed, I don't even know if she noticed, but it was this _look_, like she thought she was above it all, she didn't really have to listen if she didn't want to, she could do and get what she wanted because she was Naomi.

But she couldn't have what she wanted this time... because she couldn't have me.

And seeing all the flaws in Naomi just made me realise, as if I didn't know already, how perfect Bella was. Even the things she classed as flaws I saw as things that only made her more endearing. Seeing it here with Naomi, it wasn't attractive at all. To me Bella was flawless, even if I looked really closely searching them out, I couldn't find anything.

Even Esme and Carlisle were stuck watching the Naomi show, I'd totally spaced out until she started talking about Bella,

"That girl is an absolute psycho, like, I literally _just _walked in and she slapped me! What for? You know, I don't think she's ever liked me..." I turned my gaze from the window to her,

"I think you know why." I said in a low voice. Everyone looked at me then, "Bella doesn't just... she doesn't do that... unless provoked. I mean really provoked." I looked expressionlessly at her, still with my head leaning on my elbow, my hand cupping the side of my face.

"Well, I've done nothing wrong." She said finally, shifting her posture slightly and raising her chin.

"Are you sure about that?" We just stared at each other with everyone else looking between us. She frowned for a second, and then smiled and sort of laughed as she spoke,

"Really Edward, what would I do? I'm the _victim_ here. Clearly you don't know your 'girlfriend' very well..." I shrugged,

"Maybe I don't... maybe you're right." _Except you're not, I know you're not and you always do that laugh to try and cover things when you're lying... _She smiled, seemingly satisfied I believed her.

"But you know me, Edward." She said, an innocent look about her, _pah!_ But she was right, I did know her, and the more I thought about it, I knew her more than I would like to, so I nodded,

"Yeah, I do." _Which is why I know you're lying._ "Which is a shame really. For you." She looked at me confused, as did Alice.

I got up and smiled at them both, kissing my grandma's cheek before announcing I was going out. No one questioned where I was going or that it was raining, instead seeing I was making my leave, everyone found some excuse to get out of the kitchen too, probably not wanting to listen to Naomi anymore.

"You know what, I have work I really need to be getting down to in my study." Carlisle was first to excuse himself, quickly followed by Esme,

"And I need to get groceries for dinner." She said looking around for her bag,

"I'm coming!" Alice cried, jumping out of her seat at the breakfast bar,

"I'm with Alice." Rose put her hand up,

"I could do with a nap, after all my travelling." Vienna smiled, shifting out of her seat,

"I'm going to watch TV." Jasper said, causally leaving the room,

"And I need to... do something... with... marshmallows... that requires me to be somewhere else... that's not here?" The girls all turned to look at Emmett and rolled their eyes; he just shrugged and looked a bit confused as what to do next and shiftily left the room, I think he went to the living room with Jasper. _Oh wow, good call Emmett._

Naomi was the only one left in the kitchen so I picked up my car keys off the side, glancing at her quickly, she looked a bit annoyed and confused so I decided to hurry up and get out of there before she asked if she could come with me.

And anyway, Jasper and Emmett were right, what the hell was I still doing here? Just because I was so bloody slow on the uptake. If I had to fight for Bella then god damnit I would, and I'd win. Losing just wasn't an option. I _got_ it.

**BPOV**

I sat in my room watching the rain dribble down the window, it was falling quite heavily now, it hadn't been earlier, but now it was pouring. And as I watched it fall, I found I had my own tears dribbling down my cheeks, dripping down onto the pillow I was hugging close to my body as I sat on my bed. Sat on my bed, in my room with a ton of pictures of what was and may no longer be.

And that was making me really freakin' sad.

So I just sat, watching the rain, tears falling, and thinking, what if Edward did choose Naomi? What if he always did love her without realising it? What if she would never go away? What if I lost him?

There was a knock at the door but I didn't turn to look at it or even say 'come in', I just watched and listened to the drizzling, the dripping, and the pitter-patter.

"Hey Bells... you alright sweetie?" I turned to see Charlie standing at the door, actually looking a bit concerned, I would have been expecting him to run away from me not try and see how I was. Teenage drama was so not his thing. I shrugged and turned to look back at the window.

"No..." I mumbled, cuddling the pillow a little bit more. I didn't mind if Charlie didn't want to hang around with a moping teenager, I mean, it wasn't his fault I was upset. He sighed and came to sit on the end of my bed anyway, looking at something on my desk.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Edward..." He looked over at me but I left my gaze on the window, "You don't have to tell me about it, to be honest I don't really uh, know, uh, what to say." There was silence, and I wasn't meaning to be rude, I just didn't want to talk and didn't have anything to say. Well, nothing he could help me with anyway.

After a while he stood again, looking a little awkward in the silence apart from the sound of rain, I actually found it to be quite soothing but it looked like it just made him conscious of the time that passed with no talking. Moving back over to the door, he opened it but then turned back to me and dug his hands in his pockets.

"Um, I suppose you don't really want to see anyone right now. But, uh, I just wanted to say, you're real special kid. You're beautiful, you're kind and you're just Bella, and I think it would be a real shame if Edward passed that up. A real shame on him." He shut the door and left me alone. I wiped my tears and nestled my head into the pillow.

_It sure would be a shame._

It was six before I knew it, I must have fallen asleep because I was in the exact same place on my bed as I had remembered but all of a sudden, 3 hours had passed and there was some sort of tapping sound amongst the sound of rain. I sat up on my bed and waited for it again to see if I was dreaming or something. But it tapped again.

I looked at the window and no-one was there but something was being thrown at it, small rocks maybe? I frowned, confused as to why there were rocks being thrown at my window and slid off the bed to look out of it.

And there he was, my angel, my Edward, standing beside the tree in the pouring rain, absolutely drenched.

My heart did skip a beat seeing him standing there, but then I remembered it was raining. I quickly opened the window, careful not to lean so far out that I'd get wet... or fall.

"Edward? Get out of the rain, you'll catch a cold or something, you're absolutely drenched." He stood there, looking up at me, the rain hitting his already wet face, his bronze hair more of a dark red-brown.

"I don't care."

"What are you doing?" I asked, I really wasn't so keen on the idea of him standing in the rain for so long.

"I'm apologising. Because I messed up. And I love you and I'm sorry." He looked down as the rain continued to fall hard on his head. "Please forgive me." I looked down at his hopeless wet form standing below my window and my heart squeezed, I couldn't leave him just... there.

"Edward, I'm coming down." He didn't look up but he nodded his head and I shut my window.

As soon as I turned back to my room I hurriedly looked around my room for a pair of boots or something to put on my feet. To be honest I just wanted anything, I didn't care if I got wet right now because Edward was standing in the rain in just his clothes and was so going to get ill.

Luckily, the first thing I did find were a pair of boots so I slipped them on and rushed out of my room, picking up my rain mac and flung it on, getting my arms stuck and my head in the wrong whole in the process of putting it on. But I did and I pulled the hood up, picking up my keys and stuffing them in my pocket.

"Uh, Edward was here a moment ago but I told him you didn't want to see anyone..." Charlie called from the living room,

"Yeah, yeah, dad, I know, I'm just going out..."

"But it's pouring down Bells?" He looked over his shoulder at me as I opened the door,

"Yeah dad, I know." I said hurriedly as I pulled my hood up and opened the door, stepping out in the rain as it slapped against my mac.

I looked around for Edward but I couldn't see him because the rain was just so everywhere, but then he appeared out of the haze of rain. I had to squint because of the damn elements but I could see him standing there.

And my god did he look gorgeous. Since his t-shirt was wet it clung to him, accentuating each and every ripple of his body. Each muscle, his toned abs, his arms, everything. Even in the rain he was godly and I was completely stunned and totally forgot why I was even standing there. I looked like a bag lady. Literally, my mac looked like a huge garbage bag.

And then I remembered.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a gentle yet slightly pained voice, "I didn't know what she was doing... I didn't know she was like that. I should have seen it, I should have stopped her earlier. You shouldn't have even had to do what you did... but you did because of me. It's my fault and I'm sorry."

I stood in my oversized mac watching him as he slowly approached me, the rain dripping off of him, I felt like I should have brought him an umbrella or something. Anything! And he was only in a t-shirt! _Oh god, he is going to get a cold..._

"I should have told you. I should have just told you everything, and I promise I will... from now on, I'll tell you everything because I don't want to lose you Bella." I looked up at him, though my face was now being splashed with all of the rain. I was rather pleased the downpour could mask my tears because I'd done a whole load of crying already today.

"I don't want to lose you either." I croaked throwing myself into his arms, literally, and hugging him as tightly as I possibly could, pressing my face against his wet chest, my hood falling down letting the rain soak my hair. And at that moment I didn't care because I needed to just hold Edward, rain or no freakin' rain. The rain could just go and fuck off.

His arms wrapped around me and I suddenly became conscious of how cold he was even through the mac, "I love you so much." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head continually and then began kissing down, all over my face, each kiss replaced with a drop of water, either from the sky or from him, I couldn't really tell. He stopped with his lips lingering just inches from mine, the tip of my nose touching his.

"And I know what I've got to do." I looked up at him confused as he kissed my brow then took my hand and lead me to his Volvo which just sat there in the rain. _All new and stupid and still shiny..._

I didn't say anything; I just sat in the car dripping onto the seat just as he was, completely silent while he drove us back to the Cullen house. _Oh god, how embarrassing after earlier... ugh_. Once we pulled up the drive, he whizzed round to my side and opened the door, taking my hand and smiled. I looked in his eyes and then smiled back at him, letting him take me inside of the house.

"Seriously Edward, there's going to be fucking flooding soon I'm sure and you're walking around in a t-shirt?! Dude you are freakin' insane!" Jasper said seeing Edward standing at the door of the living room. Edwards face was completely blank and I moved to stand behind him, partly visible to those in the living room.

"Oh..." I heard Emmett say. I could now see him and Jasper sitting on the sofas and Naomi sitting on the other one.

"Naomi. Kitchen." Edward ordered, his hair sparkling with the droplets of water settled on it, and of course, just like the dog she was, Naomi got up off the sofa smiling at him. On seeing me, her smile fell a bit and she gave me one of her nasty looks which Edward must have seen because I heard a small growl gurgle in his chest.

Still, she happily paraded herself into the kitchen and I snorted to myself watching her as we walked in, _just like a dog on show. _I sat down at the breakfast bar and Edward smiled at me briefly before turning back to face her.

"Naomi, you've got to stop." He said seriously although his face remained completely blank. She frowned and looked at me before looking back at him,

"I'm not doing anything." Her dark her fell forward as she lowered her head. I was sitting up straight just watching the whole scene, not really wanting to be involved but I knew why Edward had made me sit in on it. She looked up again and her eyes were filled with anger, "It's her isn't it. She's making you say this isn't she?" She darted her hate filled glare to me where it remained.

I felt like I deer in the headlights, I could almost hear the insults she was probably screaming at me from the inside of her head her glare was that intense. I just sat looking back at her, but that just scared the shit out of me because I honestly felt like she might just pick up a knife and stab me, so I looked at Edward instead who was still watching her. It was like some crazy stare triangle.

"No, I'm saying this myself. Naomi, I don't love you." The words were like music to my ears, _hallelujah!_ And I could see it, in his eyes, he meant it. He didn't love her; he didn't love her at all! I did a happy dance in my head, as a small smile crept onto my face. Naomi's expression just went from anger to desperation,

"But you did Edward! You did, and you can again. I know you can, and you will, in time, I know it! And I'll wait for you because I know you will." _Psh, yeah shut up Naomi, you got told_.

Edward shook his head, beads of water falling form his hair, "No, no, I won't. I never did." She flew over to him, her hands on his chest, her hands gripping at his wet shirt and her eyes pleading. I hated seeing her touch him like that; I hated _seeing_ her, period. What was possibly more annoying though was that Edward hadn't flinched or moved away from her.

For a second, Doubt came back into my mind, he had previously packed his bags and was ready to get the next train out of town, but now he was back, suitcase in hand, he wasn't here to stay necessarily, but he was here nonetheless. And Doubt really liked Edward and that pissed me off, because I had no reason to doubt Edward... except now I did.

"Edward, I love you. I really do, and I know you love me back, somewhere, please." She was so pathetic, it made me feel sick.

"Naomi..." Edward smiled and lifted her chin so that her face was in an impossibly close proximity to his. Nearly as close as our faces had been when we were standing in the rain... that made me anxious. _Maybe he's changed his mind... _My heart began picking up as I began silently panicking.

She closed her eyes and smiled, seemingly inhaling his smell. _My smell. My Edward smell! Goddamnit! _His lips parted and he spoke in such a soft, low, velvet voice that I nearly had to lean across the breakfast bar to hear him, "I love Bella." He breathed across her face.

Naomi slowly opened her eyes, blinking, her smile falling to a line as Edward dropped her chin and stepped back from her, "In fact," he continued, "not only do I not love you, I don't even like you, in the friendly sense or otherwise." She flicked her hair and her eyes desperately searched his but Edward's face was cold now, nothing there, no emotion.

"No... Y-y-you don't mean that." She stuttered, stepping closer to him

He nodded, "Yeah, I really do." Her breathing began picking up into a panic just as mine started to slow into calm again.

Edward leaned closer to her, his wet hair falling in front of his eyes and his voice was so collected it was scary, "You're a selfish, spiteful, attention seeking, spoilt brat. And a bully, so please don't talk to me again unless it's school related or an emergency, and just don't talk to Bella, _ever_, unless she wants you to, which I doubt she will, because if I find you've been treating her or talking about her anywhere near to how you have been for the last week, well..." he chuckled darkly, "I will not be responsible for my actions. And I won't let you off easy just because you're a girl."

She stood, completely stunned in her place as Edward sighed, standing up straight and then came over to me and kissed the top of my head, "Isabella, I love you, and I am truly sorry."

I smiled as I caressed his cheek with the back of my hand, "I know, I love you too Edward. I trust you and I forgive you. Can you forgive me for being so-" He cut me off by pressing his lips up against mine and I smiled against him until he pulled away again.

"We can talk about everything properly later, if you want?" He said, looking down guiltily. I placed a hand over his heart and then raised his chin with my other,

"Edward, I'll always love you, no matter what." He looked up at me with so much love in his eyes I could get a spoon and eat it. I just smiled and he kissed me again, but I had to stop it before we got too carried away, _not that wouldn't be a bad thing, you know, just to rub it in Naomi's face..._

"However, I really need to pee and I will no longer love you if you make me piss myself." He chuckled and I kissed his nose, feeling one hell of a lot happier. Edward was mine. _Fuck you Naomi! Fuck you!_ _Ah, Tanya will be so proud... kinda..._

When I looked about the kitchen I saw Naomi had disappeared somewhere. I just assumed she'd gone home or something, I didn't really care, just as long as she wasn't here. I walked to the downstairs bathroom but it was occupied so I went to the bathroom upstairs. I never really used this bathroom, it was further down the hall from Alice's room, and I always just used Alice's one.

So I used the bathroom, coming out and shutting the door when I was finished to see Naomi was leaning on the wall just behind it, her arms crossed, looking at me. _Oh what the hell is she still doing here?_ I frowned and went to walk past her but she pushed off the wall, blocking my way.

"Excuse me." I said coldly.

She sighed, "I was actually just going to apologise to you Bella." I narrowed my eyes at her as she came closer to me and I backed up a bit, "Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry, for everything." She kept on coming closer too me, but despite her words, her sickly sweet smile had me suspicious, just the fact it was her had me suspicious.

As she moved closer I moved further away until I was backed against the wall, "Sorry for making you have that fight with Edward." I didn't like her being near me, and I was really hoping Edward would come round the corner right about now to 'not be responsible for his actions' or something.

"Sorry for being a bitch..." She seemed oblivious of how obviously uncomfortable I was, or maybe she knew and was getting a kick out of it. I was up against the wall as she gave me the most intimidating apology I have ever received. I was against the wall between two doors now trying to slip away as Naomi was looking up to think of more things to be sorry for,

"Because you know, I'm not actually that bad a person. We could have been friends..." She moved her hand to one of the door knobs on my left and leant on it,

"But you know what I'm really sorry for?" Her hand twisted the knob; there was no way I could get past her now unless she just _backed off_, "I'm really sorry for everything I just said, because I was lying. I hate you. The only thing I really am sorry for is that I didn't do this earlier and leave you to rot."

Before I even had any time to really process what she'd said, she opened the door and pushed me into the darkness behind it, slamming it shut once I was in. I tried to open it again, but then I realised it was the airing cupboard, _and the fucking airing cupboard locks itself from the outside, you can't open it from in here. For fucks sake._

"_Guess I'll see you around Bella." _She laughed from the other side of the door. And then there was silence. She'd gone, and I was stuck in an airing cupboard, in the dark, with no phone to call someone to get me out.

I banged on the door for what felt like forever, Edward must have been looking for me, but this house was huge and who knows what Naomi might have said. He could think I'd gone home when really I was trapped. _This is just fucking excellent._ The good news was it was warm in there and there were loads of towels, so when I got bored of shouting, and knocking, I took a load down and made myself some sort of towel bed.

If I was going to sit here for god knows how long, I should at least be comfortable. The only source of light I had was the silver under the door and there really wasn't much of that, but at least it wasn't pitch black. I knocked on the door for a while more but then I decided I should just accept my fate of being left to die in the airing cupboard. _I love my life!_

I could only laugh at myself. _This would only happen to you wouldn't it?_ So between the knocking I played a game of I spy with myself, of course, I always won and I spied a lot of darkness most of the time, and occasionally towels... it was all getting a little tiring to be honest so I nestled myself in my towel bed and closed my eyes.

To be honest, the only reason I was so content was because I knew it didn't matter anymore, Edward would find me eventually, and Naomi was out of the picture. She didn't have a chance with Edward now, at all, because he chose me, because he loved me. _Sleeping will just pass the time, if not, there's always thinking of the various ways you could kill Naomi..._

Well, I managed to kill two birds with one stone, because I did end up falling asleep and I had the most wonderful dream. It consisted of me and Naomi. Naomi tied to a chair. And a whole load of sharp things used in torture, me in a really really large truck, a flat road and no witness'. As you can probably tell, we had a lot of fun... _mahahaahah!_

**She just couldn't go quietly could she? Damn Naomi, and if your looking for her to get what's still coming to her, don't worry, little bad things will happen to her although generally speaking, she is just going to fade out, I couldn't put it in this chapter though... well I didn't want to, so there you go. Poor Bella, trapped in the airing cupboard/closet haha! Sad times. **

**Ok, so I would very much like to hear from you! I want reviews on likes and dislikes guys. Personal like and dislike is teary Edward, aw, but then also Edward telling it straight to Naomi. Kapeesh! Take that biatch! Anyway, I'm about to start rambling about stuff, so if this is where you stop reading then REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

**I know I'm probably the last person in saying this, but I wanted to say something about Daddy's Little Cannibal who recently died in a car accident, because she had some really amazing stories up, have a read sometime if you haven't. I didn't know or speak to her, but she was clearly really talented at writing, so yes, R.I.P.**

**Ok! First off, I hope you all said happy birthday to Robert Pattinson this time last week, I know my sister and I did! In the kitchen, around the island, crazy. Also, oh my god, I swear Rob is looking more gorgeous than ever, if your an obsessive stalker like me, then you will have seen the pictures of him in Cannes at the film festival. I literally fell off my chair. I even watched 'Le Grand Journal' oui oui, dans francais! Just because he was on it, he is so beautiful, my good god, ray bans have never looked so fit on anyone! **

**The New Moon posters! I hope you've all seen them, Kristen looks really pretty in them I think, what are people's thoughts? And oh my god, in case you didn't already, at the MTV Movie Awards, they're showing a clip of New Moon!! WOWEE! Which leads me onto something I'm annoyed and confused about, if anyone's read the New Moon unofficial script you'll know what I'm talking about, GAH! Damn the screenwriter god damnit, I wish they could just make the whole book into a film exactly how it is! Anyway so to conclude my Twilight rant, Robert is gorgeous, I love him more than anything else at the moment, even breathing. Tombraider1995 you were so right about him being like oxygen, HE IS MY OXYGEN. NO JOKE, I'VE GONE PASSED RIDICULOUSLY OBSESSED, THIS IS LOVE HAHAHA!**

**And finally! Oh my god, I'm laughing out loud right now. Last weekend I went to a tea party, it was fabulous! We drank tea/coffee and ate cakes and drank champagne and cocktails, enjoying the countryside and the sun, such is my life haha. And then. We watched. THE EUROVISION SONG CONTEST!! If you watched it then I can't believe we came 5****th****! I mean last year we were last! If you don't know what Eurovision is, it's where all the countries in the European union I think it is, having a singing contest, it's a really big thing, once a year. It was in Russia this year, I get really confused, I mean half the countries there aren't even in Europe I swear, but basically it is the funniest thing EVER! People sing and oh god, you just have to watch it, the costumes, the dances, THE SINGERS!! Oh so funny, but Norway won this year, yay! The man was so cute, I was like awwwwww! And also the song was so damn catchy! I'm in love, with a fairytale! They broke the record for the most points as well, my friends and I sat screaming at the TV for ages because although this year 'it wasn't political' normally, it is, basically all the countries that have treaties with each other or boarder each other or whatever vote for each other and EVERYONE HATES THE UK, WE'RE A DAMN ISLAND! So we get like, no points. Ireland always gives us points, yay Ireland! But this year we did, I really hated the song though... go and YouTube it! My time it's my time, my moment, my... SHUT THE HELL UP.**

**Ok, I'm done, it's good to have a ramble every once in a while, well please remember to review review review! I really do appreciate it, even if I don't reply, I apologise, but I am thanking you while I read it, I just don't think people would like to hear me say the same thing to them every time they review... anyway, do review! Thank you for reading, I can write the next chapters a bit quicker because I don't have any more exams 'til June. 6 down, 12 to go! Thanks to those who wished me luck, they've been going surprisingly well so far, so fingers crossed I've done fine pah! Lots of love!**

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**


	36. If You Love Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight or anything Twilight related... it sucks, I would have millions if I'd been the one to think up that story line... sigh.**

**Ok, sorry this has taken me so long, I've been busy, the weathers been so good, so I've been out a lot. Thank you all so much as usual for your fantastic reviews, you're all so nice to me, thank you thank you thank you!**

**Anyway, I'm being lazy and I can't be bothered to check through this properly, so any silly mistakes- just bare with me...**

**Chapter 36- If You Love Me**

**EPOV**

"Well, you just about saved your ass there Eddie boy." Emmett snorted, jabbing my side as I slumped down on the sofa next to him, sighing, "I was rather enjoying the 'I will not be responsible for my actions' line, it was like, kapow! In your face, bitch! Y'know?" He smiled and patted my arm as I just slumped further down into the sofa. I'd just come back from the laundry room, my clothes were still damp from the rain so I changed them.

"Yeah well, she had to be told... and she had to know where I stand." I sighed again and then looked at him suspiciously, "How d'you know I said that anyway?" Emmett looked back at the TV and then to Jasper and then to me and then started whistling. _Because that really doesn't make it obvious he was spying or anything..._

Jasper quickly changed the subject, "But uh, yeah man, definitely the right thing to do... so why are you looking so down about it? You and Bella are alright now, right?" I eyed Emmett but seeing as he was purposely not making eye contact I sighed and shrugged,

"I guess... I just can't believe myself. I should have realised what was happening and I shou-" Emmett hit the side of my head, "Hey, what was that for?!" I said frowning and rubbing my head where the buffoon had felt the need to smack me,

"We told you, if you didn't quit your jibber-jabber..." Jasper laughed,

"Then you'd meet our friend _Pain_." Emmett finished, waving the hand he'd just hit me with. I narrowed my eyes, "And you were jibber-jabbering so you know..."

Jasper nodded and then kicked his legs up on the coffee table, putting his hands behind his head, "Seriously dude, I love you but you gotta stop this wallowing in self pity shit, man up! It's over, she forgives you, stop beating yourself up about it, it's done. You can't change what happened, just move on."

"Huh." I took my hand away from rubbing my head and put it under my chin, "Well maybe I am, but I want to do something to show her I'm sorry..."

Emmett immediately turned to me with a suggestive smirk on his face, "Well, in that case you can always come and talk to me lil bro. I'm sure I can teach you loads of ways that'll show her you're sorry. Really, really sorry." He had some goofy smile on his face and Jasper started laughing. _Nice, Emmett..._

I rolled my eyes, "No, I mean something... nice, something more." Emmett shrugged,

"I thought that _was_ something pretty damn 'nice'..." He mumbled. Jasper hummed as he pondered and then voiced his thoughts,

"Something nice? Something Bella... something sweet? Mm, flowers, candy... mm doughnuts, those ones from Krispy Kreme were so good, original glazed mhm. No, wait, uh don't side track yourself... Mm, I don't know, take her out for dinner? Ice-skating? I don't know, take her out _somewhere._" He said finally.

I sat up a bit and contemplated this, "Like a date?... we've never been on a date... maybe I won't take her out..." And then I got it, the perfect idea and I lit up, "I know! Ok, so I'm using that prize, you know Bella and I winning the game, well I've decided that our prize is that you two and the girls are going to help me do this... for tomorrow, and then your prize for helping me is you can have sex again... well you can anyway tomorrow, but you know what I mean. How have you been coping with that by the way, you all seem pretty calm and collected? Especially you Emmett."

Emmett dramatically threw his hand across his forehead, "Oh dear brother, it's been torturous! _This..._" He gestured to himself, still in his overly dramatic position, "It's all a lie! I'm dying on the inside!" I couldn't help but smirk at him, I knew it was, I was amazed he hadn't just given up, but then again, it was Emmett and he never gave up...

"Jasper's so fucking gay! That is honestly the only conclusion I've come up with, I mean, I'm ok most of the time but then when Rose is so close... yet so far... dude, that's why you haven't seen us all together all week, it would just be too damn tempting! Jasper's fine all the fucking time, he's got to be gay, I mean seriously..."

Jasper chuckled and sat up tapping his temple, "Self control my friends, it's all in the mind."

"Yeah, well, tell that to my dick..." Emmett murmured getting off the sofa to sit in the recliner, _ah yes, our usual positions, always when the girls are out... _Hey wait, didn't Bella say she was going to the bathroom? And yeah guys are usually quicker than girls, but she'd been in there for a while hadn't she? _Yeah Edward, I don't think she needs you to wipe her ass._ Maybe she hadn't been there for too long then...

"Maybe you should." Jasper snorted, resuming his position with his feet up on the table. Emmett nodded and then looked down at his crotch, determination on his face,

"You don't own me! That's right, I'm my own man, you're just my bitch, fuck you!" _What a bloody retard. Sometimes I couldn't believe we shared the same blood._

"Emmett, were you adopted?" He put his middle finger up at me just as I heard a clicking sound at the front door, as if someone had just come in, or just left...

I turned around to face the door but there was just silence, no one there. Shaking my head, I turned back to Jasper and Emmett, "What's up?" Jasper asked casually tipping his head towards me yet his eyes remained on the TV.

"Oh... I just thought I heard the door. I thought it might be Emmett's real parents coming to take him home or something." I chuckled but Emmett glared and leant over the edge of the recliner to the sofa, picking up a cushion and lobbing it at me,

"Fuck off! I wasn't adopted!" He growled,

"Ha ha, can you imagine Orphan Emmett! Singing songs to get him through the day!" Jasper joined in my taunting and began singing, "It's a hard knock life for us! It's a hard knock life for us! Instead of treated, we get tricked!"

"Instead of kisses, we get kicked! It's a hard knock life!" I finished, smiling widely at Emmett who sat glaring at Jasper and I, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

Jasper stood up, flinging his arms in the air and belting out, "Tomorrow, tomorrow! I'll love ya, tomorrow! It's only a daaaaay awaaaaaay!" I applauded him as he took a bow. Emmett, however, was, surprisingly enough, not impressed and picked up the remote and began flicking the channels, huffing as he did so.

Jasper and I both laughed and dropped it, deciding on just watching 'My Name is Earl', every time Randy said something stupid I couldn't help but smile and look over at Emmett who frequently just stuck his middle finger up at me in response, not even needing to look away from the TV **(a/n I do this all the time with my friends, don't even need to look at them to know what they're thinking... twats hahaah)**

We just sat there watching TV for about an hour until my blackberry buzzed and I pulled it out from my pants, I was always rather impressed that it actually fit, and read the message, from Alice... I seriously needed to give more people my number:

_Are you and Bella all good now? Xoxo_

I text her back and literally just as I hit send the front door opened and Alice, Rose and Esme came bustling in with bags... not all with groceries. As they appeared at the door, I eyed the bags warily and then looked at Alice,

"What?! We got a bit distracted ok!" She waved her hand dismissively putting her bags down,

Rose stood beside and frowned over at Emmett, "Hey babe, what's eating you? Why are you looking so grumpy?"

Jasper smirked, "Oh Annie hasn't found her real parents yet, she's a bit pissed." I laughed under my breath as Rose looked between the three of us and then shook her head.

"Anyway, yay! You made up, yes? And you sorted the whole Naomi thing and everything?!" Alice continued, I rolled my eyes and nodded as Alice started clapping her hands and shrieking.

Esme smiled warmly at me, "I'm glad you sorted things out dear, and you're ok now?"

"Where is she then?!" Alice squealed and I stopped to think, where _was_ Bella?

"Uh... you know, I don't actually know where she is..." I looked at Alice concerned for Bella's well being now, because I'm sure she went to the toilet... but that was over an hour ago! _Oh crap, oh god, she isn't dead or bleeding on the bathroom floor is she?! _

Horror and panic jolted through me but everyone else's faces were just confused. I got up and was just about to run up the stairs and check the bathroom when I remembered hearing the door shutting. Eyes watched me warily as I physically slowed in movement and then came to a halt in the hallway, staring at the front door.

Relief crashed down once I realised that it was probably Bella leaving, so she probably wasn't dead on the bathroom floor, but why would she just go like that?

"Oh wait... I think she went out somewhere... maybe home? I heard the door shut, it must have been her." Alice tilted her head and Rose raised her eyebrow,

"Oh, right? Ok, well, I'll have to call her to make her come back! I want to talk to her!" Why didn't she say goodbye? Was she running away from me? She didn't bring her car and I didn't hear Charlie pull up, did she walk? Why would she walk when I could drive her? Why would she walk anyway? It was wet outside. Maybe she realised I wasn't good enough...

"I don't think you should right now. I think maybe she wants some time to think to herself." I could only guess why she would have left like that; maybe she really did want to think...

Alice shrugged and made her way over to Jasper, slapping his legs that were still resting on the coffee table as he slouched in his sit. He quickly sat up straight, pulling his legs off the table and looking down, ashamed of himself. Emmett snickered in the background whilst Esme frowned at them but soon rolled her eyes and chuckled as well.

I shook my head and walked back into the living room, it didn't matter where Bella was, I still had my plan to make everything up to her, or at least try to so once everyone had sat down in the living room, I told them all of my plan for tomorrow evening and how they were all going to help me.

***

"She's still not picking up her phone..." Alice frowned at her phone whilst sitting in Jaspers lap and then turned to look at me, "I called her an hour ago when we came in, but she's still not picking up." Ok, I think it wouldn't be ridiculous if I began to get a bit concerned now...

Emmett and Rose looked over at us as I pulled out to look at my phone. No missed calls, no messages. She probably didn't get her phone when she left the house earlier. "Try the house phone." I told her, she nodded and put the phone to her ear. We all waited in silence, other than the annoying sounds of a Frosties advert in the background.

Alice smiled and I assumed someone had picked up, "Hi Charlie, I was just wondering if I could talk to Bella... Oh, is she not? ... oh her phone is still there... well I'm not at home at the moment, I was just seeing if she wanted to talk, I heard she was quite upset... yeah, well, they're probably together then... ok, well, nothing to worry about I'm sure." She smiled sweetly as she talked, "I guess she's with Edward at home, thanks anyway Charlie... I will, take care! Bye."

She smiled again as she shut the phone her smile fading, shaking her head. From listening to what Alice was saying, I guessed she wasn't at home, "Maybe she's still here then?" she pondered, but if she was still here, then why wasn't she down here? Maybe she really was dead in the bathroom. _Oh my god._

I slowly got up and peered into the kitchen, her Mac was still hanging over the back of a chair, seeing that, I immediately went towards the stairs, my pace increasing as the thought of her actually being dead in the bathroom seemed to be becoming sickeningly realistic.

I went to check my room, calling her name as I did, but she wasn't there. I checked the other bathroom and empty rooms on my floor, even asking Carlisle in his study. Still nothing. I went back downstairs; I checked every single room, every bathroom, calling out her name again. Still nothing. Well almost nothing, there was an annoying rapping sound against wood somewhere, but that was about it.

I went in Alice's room, and I even checked my parent's room. There was only one bit of this floor I hadn't checked, the hallway further down from Alice's room. No-one really went down there; there was an airing closet, another guest room, some other room and a bathroom. _A bathroom._ I rushed over to it, and opened the door, fearing I may actually see my love lying in a pool of her own blood or something.

"Bella?" I said timidly, looking inside. _C'mon Bella, not dead, not dead, not dead! _Seeing nothing, I sighed exhaling the breath I had apparently been holding with my notice, _Yes! Not dead! Still missing, but not dead... I hope. Oh hell._

I rested my head on the door frame, "Bella where are you?" There was a knocking sound again, a louder one this time, and a quiet noise that sounded like my name. I stood straight and looked around the hallway, "Bella?" I asked again,

"_Edward!" _The quiet voice said again, I listened closely to where it was coming from, "Bella love, where are you?" There was again a knocking sound, a louder one, a closer one,

"_I'm in here!"_ I followed the knocking sounds to a door and almost laughed out loud when I realised it which door she was knocking from. The airing closet. It locks itself once it's shut, I should know I used to trap Emmett in there whenever I could when I was younger.

I took the door knob in my hand and turned it and sure enough, there, sitting cross-legged amongst a mass of white towels, was a small brown haired beauty, looking up at me with wide chocolate eyes and a pout. If she hadn't have been so adorable, I'm sure I would have just laughed in her face, still, at least she wasn't dead.

**BPOV**

FINALLY! God! I felt like I'd actually been sitting in there for years, wondering if everyone had forgotten me and moved on with their lives, wondering if missing person posters had been put up around town, if Edward had given up and got a new girlfriend, if everyone had gone off to college, got married had kids, and Bella Swan was never thought of again. But that would have just been stupid because at some point they would need a clean towel from in here...

Edwards face looked like he was battling between laughing at me, letting out a breath of relief or sending me off to a mental institute. Luckily he decided to go with the letting out a breath of relief,

"I was preparing myself to find you dead somewhere you know." He shook his head and I flushed pink, "Bella... wha-... how... why are you in here?" Oh well this was embarrassing, _oh you know, I'm just in here because I like towels and I like the dark... I'M HARDLY IN HERE FOR THE FUN OF IT EDWARD! _

"Because..." I thought of just telling him that it was Naomi the psycho, but then I remembered Edward saying 'he wouldn't be responsible for his actions'... "Because I went to get a new towel for the bathroom and I couldn't reach the one I want, and as I reached up the door shut behind me and, well, yeah..." I didn't care for saving Naomi's ass, I just didn't want Edward doing anything stupid and getting in trouble.

He snorted and then knelt down so he was at my level, "I was calling out for you but nobody came, I've been in here for hours and hours!" I stuck out my bottom lip and Edward moved a piece of hair out of my face before looking at his watch.

"Bella love, you've been in here for an hour and a half." I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Yeah well, when you're stuck in a closet, on your own, in the dark, with only towels and no phone and nothing to do except play I-spy with yourself, time passes slowly! I even fell asleep, obviously not for very long." He smiled and looked at the towels I was sitting among,

"Set up camp I see." I looked around and snorted,

"Yeah, I guess. I was about to start singing kumbaya , care to join?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He ran his hand through his ever tousled hair. It always seemed still neat and in place even though it really wasn't, I wished I could get my hair like that. I had no in between stage like Edward, it was either a haystack or it wasn't. No orderly mess for me.

He pulled out his phone and held it out into the darkness where I still sat, looking at the screen, "Edward what are you doing?" I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion. He smiled at the phone and then tucked it away again.

"Just checking I can get reception in here. Move over." Why the hell did he want to sit in here with me? Did he miss what I'd just said about dark and towels, and boring? Although, to be honest, with Edward it wouldn't be so bad. "Come on Bella, let me in." He said with some big ass smile on his face.

I sighed and moved over, not that there was much space to move into and soon the door was shut again behind him,

"Great. So now two of us are trapped in here, in the dark...with towels. Was there any point to this Edward?" I couldn't see him anymore; I could just make out his shape from the dim light that crept in from under the door.

I got the impression he was shrugging, "Well, you said time passes slowly in here. And I like any time with you, and I think...we need to talk, properly anyway, so...why not? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to, I can just call someone now and tell them to let us out bu-"

"No...No it's fine, we do need to talk." I fidgeted in the silence and the darkness and then turned myself, so I was facing what I thought to be Edward and stroked his knee, "Ok, talk to me."

And he did. He told me everything. He told me he was really annoyed that I went to the cinema, but he apologised for over-reacting. I apologised for not telling him. He briefly touched on the Naomi topic, but neither of us really wanted to talk about her so that was quickly avoided. I asked him to tell me more about his illness but he did although it seemed like he'd rather not be talking about it.

"I just...I didn't want you thinking we couldn't be normal anymore, because there's something wrong with me, because I'm not right. I didn't want you doctoring me or feeling like you had to look after me or anything... or you'd just freak and run away from me."

I snorted, "Well, I think you'd still have to look after me actually Edward. I'd probably be bringing you some soup or something and trip up the stairs with it in my hands." Yeah, that sounds like a Bella thing to do. I suck.

He laughed, "Yeah, probably." I smiled although he wouldn't be able to see it and fumbled around the darkness for his hand, moving myself ever closer to him.

"Edward, I'm not going to treat you any different. I just kinda think it's something important that I need to know. And now I do, so. I love you; nothing can make me love you any less." I lifted his hand to my mouth and kissed it, "Unless you killed Chuck or something, then I might hate you."

We both laughed at that, "Damnit..." He laughed, and I narrowed my eyes in the darkness,

"Edward, you touch my truck, you lose your balls." He laughed louder at that and raised both hands in the air showing he was sorry and he gave in which I was glad for.

Once we stopped laughing he took both my hands in his and started playing with my fingers, "You know, when I was really ill when I was younger and I was stuck in hospital all day every day I got really depressed. Alice used to come in most days and I knew she was missing school and I felt really bad, and I could see my parents were always worried and upset, and I couldn't even breathe properly half the time, never mind getting up and playing. I was always so tired, I felt so useless, I wanted to go out and play with the other children, with Alice and Emmett, with my friends.

And my mom used to tell me that I was special, because my heart was bigger than most people's. She said that because it was bigger, I could fit more love into it. That lots of people could love me, and I could love lots of people and still have loads more love to give. She said I could be even braver than all the other children in the hospital because of my heart. She always told me I was special.

I thought it was stupid. But at the same time, I did feel sort of special because I could see all the people around me that loved me, my family and friends, and I did feel a bit more courageous, like I would get better. And then I did, obviously not fully, I'd need a heart transplant to be fully cured, but I got better. But I didn't feel so cool anymore, I worried that maybe my heart would decrease and I wouldn't be able to love everyone anymore, I thought I wouldn't be special anymore."

He smiled remembering and I imagined a little Edward with a pouty face, worrying that he couldn't love everyone anymore, and smiled with him,

"So I hugged everyone who came to see me, everyday, trying to give them as much love as I possibly could thinking maybe it would run out some day. I hugged all the doctors and nurses, even the cleaner. I hugged Jasper and Emmett, and being small, even now, it's not really a guy thing and they told me I was stupid, but I did it anyway. And it was kinda stupid, but it made me feel a bit better. When I finally left the hospital after spending months in there, I thought that it might be the end, that I wasn't special anymore, and that all my love was gone or there wasn't so much of it left. I told Alice and she would just hold my hand and tell me that she would always love me, and I said that it didn't count because she was my sister so I had to love her anyway, and that I was talking about anyone else I wanted to love, whether I would have enough of it left." He huffed and my smile widened.

"Aw, Edward, you were so cute. What happened?!" We both laughed again, and using my hands he pulled me to him, making me straddle his lap.

"Yeah well, I grew up, I forgot, I took my medication everyday like a good little boy, and I carried on with my life as normal. And then I met you." He gave me an Eskimo kiss with his nose, and I wished I could see his perfect face right now, his lovely green eyes, I could only just make out his features.

"Then I met you." I repeated him and kissed his nose lightly, I could almost hear him smile before he carried on and it was evident in his voice again,

"And I think you really will be the death of me Bella. But not because of high blood pressure, although it might be that as well..." I gasped and hit his arm lightly making him chuckle before he continued, "Seriously though, because my heart feels as if it's swelled to more than double it's size, it think all that love I thought I'd lost when I was younger was waiting for you. So now I can give it all to you. I love you so much, Bella. I don't think I can ever give you up and I don't care if it's selfish, I want you forever. You make me feel special again, so I can't lose you."

I was quite glad it was dark then because I was smiling like a total retard, a lot like the smile Emmett always seems to give me... except not scary. This big goofy grin was no doubt plastered across my face as I flung my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his, holding them there and hoping I could pour out all my love for him into my kiss, but I didn't think it would suffice, so I pulled back and kissed all over his face,

"Edward I love you so much too, soooooo soooooo much." I smiled as I kissed all down his nose back to his lips and then his chin, "You are special." I whispered, trailing my kisses down his neck and then sat up straight, wiggling my hips a bit before giggling,

"Hm, apparently your heart isn't the only thing that's... expanded... increased in size...filled up... got bigge-"

"Yes, thank you Bella, I think we both know what you're talking about." He leant forward and nipped my neck making me squeal in pleasure, yeah that's right, I squealed. It wasn't my fault, I mean it was dark, I couldn't see he was going for my neck! He kissed the same spot afterwards and then various other parts of my neck.

I began lightly grinding my pelvis into his as he did, causing him to groan rather loudly into my neck, "God Edward." I giggled, stopping and stroking his cheek with my finger.

"It's not my fault! I don't know if you realised, but we haven't done anything in nearly a week... in fact, tomorrow it will be a week. That's the same as everyone else, except we won the damn game!" _Aw, my poor baby_, although he was right, I guess I hadn't had the time to think about getting sexual frustrated whilst I thought of ploys against that _witch._

I giggled again "Well I could always, um, help... you, with that... You know, share the love." _Haha what a joker_, if he could see me, I would have blushed, I probably did anyway, I could feel my cheeks heating a bit. He laughed, his cool breath tickling the skin on my neck.

"I want to see your face. I don't like not being able to see you." I sat up straight on him and looked around the closet, not that I could really see much.

"You could always call Alice and ask her to let us out and we can continue this little... rendezvous in your room." I smiled and kissed him again, giving him loads of little pecks on his lips,

"Carlisle is, KISS, in his study, KISS, and anyway, KISS, I want you, KISS, here."He said innocently and I smiled wider as I began kissing up his jaw. "Oh do you?" I tittered and he nodded his head twice. I snorted and sat up straight on him, putting my arms out to survey how much space we had.

"We don't have much space though..." Edward immediately stood up, pulling me up with him and pushing me against the wall of the small confines, making me shriek a little in shock,

"We have enough space." He stated, attacking my neck again with kisses, this time he was more aggressive, less careful and loving. He was nipping and licking and sucking at my skin with the same enthusiasm as a starving man brought to an endless banquet of food and told he could have anything he wanted.

"We have enough space." I agreed, my voice breathy already. The damn boy, he was good, I was like a cat being tickled behind the ear when he started on my neck- all his, and he knew it.

He chuckled darkly, probably realising I was totally giving myself up so he could have his way with me. God damnit, I was so friggin' easy to please! But I think most people would be if Edward Cullen was kissing at their neck, I mean HELL-O. He pushed me further into the wall, grinding his crotch into my leg and I could feel his erection again through his jeans.

He pulled away from me suddenly, taking out his phone from his pocket and tapping away at it, _oh right thanks Edward, just leave me hanging while you play with your phone, no really, don't mind me..._ But then a bright white light turned on from the back of the phone. Edward held it and I could see his glorious face. I smiled up at him now I could see him properly, well enough.

"Ah, there you are beautiful." He said seductively and I bit my lip resisting the urge to just rip his jeans down in that second and have me against the wall... again! And if he could fuck me nearly as good as he did at that baseball stadium, then, well I don't know, I would happily be his personal sex slave for the rest of eternity. Although I would be willing to do that anyway...

He put the phone down on one of the shelves crammed with towels so the light was shining down on me. When he looked back at me, I could see his eyes were darkening with lust and since he was so 'in the mood' now, so was I. I was about to speak when he put his fingers to my lips and gently brushed against them and then leant in and whispered in my ear,

"Oh tut tut Bella, now that the light is on I can see you're still in your pants, hm, that means underwear as well. Disappointing Bella, disappointing." I snorted, as if I could have got them down in the space of what, a second? He pulled away from my ear, a devilish smirk playing on his lips and then licked the side of my face. Yes. He licked. The side. Of my face.

It was then that I actually felt disappointed in me too, _yeah Bella, why are your pants still on?! What are you thinking?! Get them off! Off, off, off!!_ Whilst I was too busy scolding myself, Edward had already discarded them and was hooking his fingers at the top of my briefs and his eyes came up my body to meet mine.

"Once these are gone, I'm going to time you on how fast you can get mine off. Don't let me down now Bella, you've gotta be quick." Oh god. That's it. I was out of it. Dazzled. As soon as those gorgeous eyes made direct contact with mine, I was out, and slightly swaying... _Well fuck me. No literally please do!_

He slowly began pulling them down, tracing his index fingers down my legs as he did, just the tips touching my skin, sending little static shocks all through me. I was only brought out of my daze by a whimper which I realised must have been mine. Edward laughed and stood in front of me, the item of clothing now dangling from his fingers, "I think you should start now beautiful." He whispered, his voice absolutely dripping sex. And me nearly dripping with the thought of sex.

And it was at this point that I stopped resisting the urge, I mean you think I would have learnt by now, resistance with Edward Cullen really was futile. There was no point, I would always lose. I have come to accept this to be just how it is. So I did, very nearly literally ripped his jeans and boxers, in one quick movement, down his legs.

"Three seconds Bella, I'm impressed." I felt like a little puppy, happy I'd pleased my master, waiting for my treat with a smile across my face, not that it lasted long.

Before I knew it Edwards lips were locked with mine and my hands were pulling and twisting in his hair. I sucked on his top lip whilst he nibbled on my bottom lip, and as I gasped, he took full advantage of my mouth being open and delved his tongue right into it. Battling for dominance with my own.

His hands moved down to my bare ass, and grabbed each cheek massaging them, still pushing me further against the wall. He pinched them making me whimper before sliding his hands up the side of my t-shirt to the wire of my bra where he made a groan of disapproval which I laughed internally at. We didn't even stop for breath, we just continued groaning and squeaking (the squeaking from me) in each others mouths, so when we finally had to pull away I thought I might faint.

Damn was Edward a good kisser.

"Front or behind?" He asked, his voice deep with want but still trying to catch as much oxygen as possible. _Oh yes, I get to chose, this is my treat and it does me just fine, I honestly would not mind being Edwards bitch at all. Woof woof I say! Ok, maybe not, that's a bit demeaning... _

"Behind." I said, perhaps too quickly, but I wasn't going to deny liking it from behind , yeah, that's right, I said it! Edward chuckled and I felt myself blush for a second at my enthusiasm. But he just licked his lips then kissed me harshly again before changing our position in the small space, now dimly lit by the torch on his phone.

"Hold on." He tapped the wood of a shelf holding piles of freshly washed, neatly fold, cream towels. So I did what he said, and maybe I was a bit eager, but now I thought about it, nearly a week! How the hell had I even been that distracted to not even think about _this_.

"Edward?" I said as he positioned himself behind me,

"Yes, Bella?"

"...We're in a closet." I turned my head to look back at him, flicking my hair to the other side so I could see his face whilst easing myself back onto him. He laughed but his voice was a little strained as I gasped and he penetrated me, moving his hands to my hips,

"Yes Bella, we are in a closet."

***

"Your mom is going to hate us you know." Edward tightened his hold on my waist as we sat amongst what seemed like hundreds of fallen towels cream towels, the places where they had previously been stored now nearly completely empty.

"I don't think she can 'hate' anyone, she might quietly dislike us for a second or too. And anyway, this is your fault."

"My fault?!" I frowned and turned in his lap to look up at his face, "The last time I checked I didn't have a cock, so I believe it was you fucking me." Edward raised his eyebrows,

"Well I'm sorry Miss Swan, but I don't think I was the one saying 'oooooh, oh Edward, fuck me harder Edward, harder!'" I narrowed my eyes at him, he put some girlish voice on and everything. What an asshole.

"I didn't sound like that!" I said, hitting his arm, "So it was still your fault." I felt around underneath the towels looking for my pants, finding them and kicking some of the towels away, I managed to slip them back on, Edward was already wearing his.

"Yes you did. And you asked for it." He said, a smug smirk on his face, and just as I was about to retaliate when there was the sound of the door knob turning and then a pixie appeared at the door, looking in at us. Light poured in from behind her, real light, from the outside world! _Free, I'm free!_ For a while, she scanned the small space, the fallen cream towels, Edward and I sitting among them, both looking a bit dishevelled and flustered I'm sure.

Then she sighed and had that quirky smile of hers tickling her face, "Oooh, Mom is going to kill you! Those are her favourite towels, she had them imported from Italy. Is she sees this...!"

"Yes, ok, thank you Alice." Edward growled as he eased himself up so he was standing, taking my hand and pulling me up as well so we stood among the cream destruction site.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my brother has corrupted you, clearly... isn't it fun?! You are no longer innocent Bella, and don't try and deny anything happened here, the towels say differently." She snickered, moving aside and letting Edward and I step out.

"You were supposed to find her Edward, not fuck her." She giggled again and my face went red, I could just feel it. Yes Alice was my best friend and Edwards twin, but really, _CRINGE_. And then just the fact I was the one who had been trapped in the closet.

"Alice, shut up." Edward rolled his eyes still holding my hand and squeezed it. Alice winked at me and then shook her head,

"Edward, I am not appreciating this attitude. I just saved the both of you from being in that closet, god knows why you were even in there in the first place Bella. I could have sent Emmett up instead and I'm sure he would have had plenty to say when he found you."

She sighed again dramatically before shutting the door, "You'd better sort that before she sees. And dinner's ready by the way, so someone might want to go and wake gra-" She stopped mid sentence, and bit her lip, moving her hand over her mouth, a look of both shock and hilarity on her face.

Edward looked at her confused, and I could see she was looking past me, and I didn't even want to turn around because I knew something embarrassing was going to happen, because that's just how my life works. Bella never has it all, there has to be some balance in my life, if good things happen, something not so good has to happen in return. And so I really wasn't surprised when I heard,

"You don't need to tell grandma anything. I heard you very clearly. There is _nothing_ wrong with my hearing my darling." Alice giggled quietly as Edward and I slowly, very very slowly, turned round to see Vienna standing at the door of the guest room... next to the closet we were just in...

"Oh my god..." I whispered, my face absolutely burning as I tried to hide it in Edwards arm. _I didn't know she was in there!_ Edward had completely tensed as well and I could feel the embarrassment rolling off of him as well, at least I wasn't suffering alone for once.

"Yes..." She straightened up looking as if she was trying to hide back laughter. But I couldn't be sure, I couldn't look at her for too long. What the hell did she even think of me know? She probably thought I was some sex crazed teen, destroying her perfect grandson with my fiendish ways. First at the brunch after the wedding, and now this. I am never EVER going to catch a break am I?

"Well, I'm glad to see you two have... made up. Dinner now, I know how much of a wonderful cook your mother is, she's probably cooked something delicious. I'm sure I'll get the opportunity to talk to my gorgeous grandson and his lovely girlfriend then, hm. Let's eat now, talk later." She smiled warmly, her blue eyes still sharp and alert, as she stroked Edwards tensed face and touched my hand.

Oh yeah. Let's eat. Let someone eat me now, preferably a lion or something? I just want to be killed to be honest. I'll eat myself right now if nothing else does, I look like a tomato, I probably taste like one too. JUST WHY.

**I just like being mean to Bella hahaha, because she is right, everything in her life has to be balanced somehow, at least, a bit... that's what I really hate about BD, no-one dies (Who cares for Irina?!), she gets everything she wants and blah blah blah, THERE WAS NO SACRIFICE DAMNIT.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I was just really trying to get it up, I don't know if it's that good, I never really know if my chapters are... but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review as usual with likes and dislikes. Sorry I skipped the lemon, I just wasn't in the mood to write one, but just know there was an invisible one there haha.**

**Next chapter you'll see what Edward has planned, and d'aw, Edward and his big ol' heart, he can love everyone. I'm allowing Edward to love everyone who reads this!**

**Anyway, I'm watching poker now, I'm not really watching it, it's just on. Before poker I was watching a live brain surgery, and the man was still awake, that was weird. Uh, so, I'm really behind on stories at the moment and I apologise! Poor X,Y&Z has been sitting there for ages now... need to update that. Also I started another story haha but I haven't posted it, I think it'll be good, but meh...**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading this! Please please please review, just saying anything really! I hope you're all well, it's half term so if you're in the UK enjoy the weather and no school! Lots of love everyone.**

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**


	37. APOLOGY NOTE

**You guys, I suck, I know, again, not the new chapter. I'm sorry, here's another author note, in fact it shouldn't be called an author note because it's an apology note... AGAIN.**

**Basically, I just wanted to say that I'm not updating X&Y until after June 11th because, as much as I would like to, there is NO WAY I can possibly have time to write it when I have so many exams all this week coming up and the week after that. I know, it sucks, don't hate me, be patient, because after then I am free until September which means plenty of writing time! Hopefully then I can possibly go back to updating more than once a week, who knows. **

**So that's the same with updating, X,Y&Z (WHICH I WILL UPDATE AFTER THEN BECAUSE, SERIOUSLY!) and also Nude if you're reading that.**

**Ok, so some shameless self publicising hahaha, go read Chasing Cars! That's that new story I said I'd started, I decided to put it up. That will be updated during my exam time because I've already written a lot of it, so really, it's just when I decide to update it. Anyway, please please go and read and review it, I have a total of 5 reviews so far, wohoo! ;) And I have to say, god damn, continuethestory, you read everything I write, you're freakin' awesome! SNAPS FOR YOU! Ah, I haven't done snaps in a while, crazy times. Bring back the snaps! **

**Anyway, I am absolutely boiling sitting at my computer right now, seriously, it's like I'm in a sauna! I think it's safe to say it's summer here now, I'm enjoying it while it lasts! Come August it'll probably be shit again... and August is supposed to be the main summer weather month, pshh! Revision is killing me, but when it's done, it's done... I'm also having a major panic over what school I'm going to next year, talk about cutting it a bit late, I don't get the reply for one school until July! JULY!! SCHOOL FREAKIN' STARTS AGAIN IN SEPTEMBER, WHAT THE HELL!**

**Enough about me, please read Chasing Cars and review, and any other story. Keep reviewing this on the previous chapter, hopefully I'll speak... type... write to you all soon! I apologise again, but I'll be back... with a vengeance! HAHAHAHAHA ok, scrap that last bit, that was just gay, but I will be back, and my fingers will be on fire... AS IF THAT WAS ANY BETTER.  
**

**I'm sorry, I love you all lots, thanks again everyone, you're really amazing. I'd feel bad if I just left you with nothing and no explanation... So bear with me! This also gives those who are on like chapter 7 time to catch up hahah! See you soon!**

**ALSO, THE FIRST NEW MOON TRAILER, I REPEAT THE ACTUAL FIRST TRAILER IS BEING SHOWN THIS SUNDAY AT THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS, I'M ACTUALLY SQUEALING LIKE SUCH A GIRL! I MEAN I KNEW THEY WERE SHOWING A CLIP, BUT NEWS IS, IT'S THE ACTUAL TRAILER!!!... WELL THE FIRST ONE ANYWAY!!! AAAAAAAH!!!!!!! ALSO, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THOSE PICTURES OF TOPLESS ROBERT FROM THE NEW MOON FILMING AND THE EDWARD/BELLA KISS, YOU ARE MISSING OUT ON LIFE!!!!  
**

**You know you love me, **

**XO XO**

**(Also, my friends keep moaning at me for using american words, you know why, it's cause I write this all the time, american lingo is on my mind ahahah! They weren't very impressed though... sad times.)  
**


	38. I'm Nothing On My Own

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters**

**SURPRISE!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS I AM NEARLY PISSING MYSELF HERE!! I GOT THIS CHAPTER UP! I had to treat you all simply because I love you all so much... also I didn't realise that I don't have another exam until Tuesday afternoon hahah, 13 down, 5 to go! They're a lot better than I thought they would be.**

**Anyway, I hope you fucking love this chapter because I've just remembered how much I love writing this story whilst writing it. You guys, it's been too long!... (P.s. I'm too lazy and excited to read through this properly, bear with me through any grammar mistakes- I swear, even when I hardcore check, I always notice a couple afterwards, there's just no winning!!)**

**Chapter 37- I'm Nothing On My Own  
**

**EPOV**

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Not really between the rest of the family, but between Bella, my grandmother and I. I knew, Bella knew... she knew. And that was really really... just wrong, on so many levels.

My grandmother. Just...no.

So Bella and I sat quietly throughout the whole dinner, laughing at the occasional thing and adding a few words to the conversation not to raise suspicions as to why we were being so hushed. I noticed under no circumstances did Bella make eye contact with my grandmother and blushed a little when she directed questions at her.

Today had been such a weird day, I couldn't wait for it to be over. For everything to be back to normal. Just the whole thing seemed so surreal, like this wasn't really us, it was just... not us. I still felt undeserving of Bella's forgiveness, glancing over at her as she ate I could only thing of the ways I would show her just how sorry I was. Just how much I loved her. I just decided that I would just have to make her feel special at every single opportune moment. Not just because I felt I _had _to, but because I _wanted_ to. She was my girl and today just showed how close and easy it could be to lose her...and for what?

Bella tilted her head to the side to look at me, her brow furrowed and she touched her face and then looked down at herself before looking back at me again, "Why are you looking at me like that? Have I got food on my face?" She dragged her tongue around her mouth then pouted, "Seriously Edward, why are you smiling at me?"

I hadn't even noticed, "Oh...no, there's nothing on your face..." I looked around at the rest of my family, trying to listen into the conversation, but I could see Bella in the corner of my eye, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Oh come on, tell me. Is it my hair?" I turned back to look at her as she ran her hand through her hair, gathering a handful and inspecting it, then looking at me even more confused than before, "Edward I don't get it, tell me. What happened to the whole honesty being the best policy thing?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "You're just going to use that against me all the time now aren't you." She raised her eyebrows and nodded, "Huh. I don't think I'd be able to keep things from you now anyway. It's really not that interesting you know, you'll just think it's corny..."

Esme went round the table collecting up the plates making Bella look momentarily to her as she handed over her plate. As soon as she was done, she scooted closer to me and nudged my arm, "I don't care, I want to hear it." She said to me, tracing a circle on my knee caps.

Emmett was currently telling a story about how he once sneezed so hard whilst drinking some milk, it came out of his nose, so no one was really paying any attention to us.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, as she looked up at me with those big brown eyes, "I was just thinking about...uh...I don't know, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you because... you're beautiful and... I really love you. I do."

I don't know why I felt like I was going to start blushing or something stupid saying that, but it was true. _God, you're picking up Bella's traits..._

Biting down on her bottom lip, a large grin appeared on her face and she seemed to light up. I don't know why, it's not like it was the first time I'd told her that, in fact I'd told her a million times. What was the big deal? Her smile made me smile though too.

"Really?" She asked, scooting even closer so that she was now basically falling off her chair and sitting on mine, _no Bella, not really, I was just saying that to shut you up. Good god, where has she been for the past 6 months._

"Yes, of course really." Her smile just got bigger and she was absolutely beaming up at me as I rolled my eyes and laughed quietly.

"What's got that Bella looking so goofy?" Emmett queried, making everyone at the table turn to look at us.

I noticed my grandmother snickered a bit to herself, _probably thinking of something else. God grandma, _but Bella didn't look away from me, she just sat there, looking really goofy, it was pretty funny.

"Edward." She said gleefully and everyone looked at me, Emmett cocked an eyebrow and nodded his head slowly,

"Ah, yeah... I bet Eddie boy keeps you happy..." He trailed off, giving me a little wink. I narrowed my eyes but Bella took no notice.

"Yeah, he really does." I looked down at her as she gazed up at me, and for a moment, I didn't want to look anywhere else but at her and how thrilled she looked, it was really quite adorable.

Her cheeks tinted naturally a light pink, raised and prominent from her big grin, her little soft rose coloured lips, her nose that was slightly upturned at the end. Her ruffled hair spiralling down her shoulders, the odd strand twisting in front of her face and her eyes. They just gave everything away. The whole 'your eyes are the door to your soul' thing was _so_ true for Bella. And I could see she was so freakin' happy... and I hadn't even said anything major. I don't think. I still didn't understand her at times.

"Seriously Edward, what did you say to her? She looks like she's going to... I don't know, lick your face or something." Alice giggled, as Esme appeared from the kitchen and sat back down again.

"I hope it wasn't anything dirty..." Rose snorted,

"I hope it _was_!" Emmett added excitedly, receiving a slap on the arm from Rose.

"No Emmett, it wasn't. This is Edward." Bella said, looking away from me to raise her eyebrows.

_What the hell, 'this is Edward'?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Did we not just have sex in a closet, because I'm kinda thinking we did?! And the shirt thing and... you know what, I'm going to let that one go..._

"Well then what did he say?" I don't know about Bella but I didn't really want to tell my family, it's not that I didn't mean it, because I did, it would just be embarrassing telling them, it would totally kill the whole thing... and Emmett and Jazz would rip it out of me no doubt.

Shrugging and looking down at the tablecloth, still a little smile on her face, Bella replied, "He said, 'Hey Tony. I like the things you do. Hey Tony, if I could I would be you. You're the one and only tiger, with that one and only taste. You know how to make a breakfast cereal taste gr-reat. Frosties are more than good. They're great.'" She sat back in her chair, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, "And I totally agreed. It was just nice to see someone else appreciate Tony the Tiger like I do."

Silence.

"You're talking about the Frosties advert?" Jasper asked, Bella nodded.

More silence.

"Tony the _Frosties_ tiger?" Alice asked, again Bella nodded nonchalantly.

The silence was almost deafening. The nothingness was ringing in my ears.

Did I hear her correctly? Did she really just speak the song from the _Frosties_ advert? Frosties were the only 'kids' cereal I liked, so in that sense I did rather appreciate Tony the tiger, but still...

Was she not finding this awkward because, hell, I was! I was shifting in my seat like a fidgeting five year old, completely unable to sit still. I wanted someone to say something, but I didn't want it to be me. God, even Bella didn't seem fazed, not that I could really see her face, she was sitting so that her hair was falling forward.

And so the silence went on. Alice looking to Jasper, who looked to Emmett, who looked to Rose, who glanced at Esme who was peeking up at Vienna, who was looking to Carlisle who in turn, was looking at me. But then he chuckled and spoke. _Finally._

"Frosties were the only cereal Edward would eat when he was younger." He chortled. That seemed to break the ice because Esme soon followed, and Emmett, who looked as if he had been struggling to contain his laughter, let out a loud guffaw, which set Jasper off and so in turn, the whole table erupted in laughter.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Emmett panted as he laughed hysterically, thumping his fist on the table, "Oh man, you two are fucking insane!"

"Emmett, language!" Esme narrowed her eyes at him as she chuckled but I don't think he could see for the tears in his eyes.

Alice was wiping away the tears she had as she tried to calm herself, as well as Rose... and everyone else. I looked to Bella who looked back at me and shook her head, laughing a bit quieter than everyone else. I just smiled back at her and watched everyone trying to recover. Even my grandmother!

"Ah man, woo wee. And you thought I was adopted, look who's the retard now!" Emmett laughed loudly again but then Carlisle and Esme stopped, Carlisle's face suddenly serious.

"Uh, you were adopted Emmett." He said bluntly. And the laughter stopped, again with the silence. _Woah, didn't see that one coming..._

Emmett's face dropped to that of horror and surprise, "W-w-what?" He stuttered as Carlisle shrugged.

"You're real parents left you at an orphanage with nothing but a necklace. They said they'd come back but they never did. The woman there was horrible to you, so you sang a lot of songs with your orphan friends until you found us, a wealthy family ready and willing to adopt you. And we said, 'We'll love you forever Annie and keep you as our own'..."

Esme sat beside him, her face turning a bright red colour as she pressed her lips together. _Hey wait a minute, this story sounds familiar...._

"And we would always sing your favourite song to you at bedtime." She continued, her voice higher pitched than normal, "_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow, it's only a day away!_" She sang, immediately bursting into laughter as she finished, the rest of us doing the same, realising what it was they were doing.

"Oh ha ha ha, that was SO funny." Emmett groaned, unimpressed, crossing his arms across his chest, "I thought I was really adopted for a second there!" He frowned at our parents as they both cracked up.

"Oh come on baby, that was damn funny!" Rose laughed, pinching his cheeks.

"Sing us a song little orphan Emmy!" Jasper teased, Bella began laughing hysterically and cheered.

"You guys are mean." Emmett scowled, and my grandmother reached over the table to tap his arm,

"There, there, darling. I know, it's a hard knock life." She drew her hand back and chuckled. I loved my grandmothers laugh, it always made me laugh because it sounded like Marge Simpson's laugh.

"Ok, well you're all really weird, I'm going to take Bella home now, save her all from... well, all of you." Bella smiled at me as I pulled my chair out and stood beside her.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to go." She chuckled, "But no doubt you'll see me again tomorrow."

Esme and Carlisle stood up and my mother came over to hug and kiss Bella good bye, adding again how happy she was that we were fine now. She smiled at me and patted my shoulder before going into the kitchen, followed by Carlisle. My grandmother stood and kissed Bella's cheek saying she'd see her again tomorrow, the prospect of which reddened Bella's face as she quickly bid everyone else farewell, picked up her raincoat coat and left the house.

We didn't say much to each other in the car. I turned on the radio and we just listened to some of the songs that came on from there. She put her hand on my knee all the way back to hers, when we finally reached it, she gave me a quick squeeze before jumping out with a large smile.

"Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?" I smiled shutting the car door behind me, I swear her smile was infectious.

"Am I not allowed to be?" She teased as she took my hand and skipped to the front door. She patted her pockets and then twisted her mouth, "Dammit, I left my key." There were lights on inside the house and Charlie's car was parked on the curb so we knew all we had to do was knock, but where's the fun it that?

I smiled, winding my arms around her waist, gently pulling her closer to me, "That is such a shame. I guess you'll have to stand out here with me all night." I said whilst tracing lazy eights into the small of her back.

"Oh no. That's just terrible, but I guess I'll have to. What a shame." She feigned a distraught look and I chuckled lightly under my breath, leaning in closer to her, inhaling her scent deeply from her neck. The gasp she made was audible and I smirked again as I gently placed small kisses at the base of her neck.

"Mm, what a shame." I whispered into her skin as I brushed my nose along her collar, taking in as much of her aroma as possible. It smelt like she'd changed her shampoo, she smelt more of strawberries and flowers than usual. I loved the old smell, but this new smell made her almost edible. I definitely was not against that idea.

"Y-yeah...sh-shame..."She stuttered as my nose swept up and down her cheek bone, inhaling her scent deeply each time.

"You always smell so lovely." I murmured as I pulled back, using my fingers instead to trace the outline of her face. She closed her eyes letting out long deep breaths as I ran my index finger across her brow and down her nose. The soft skin contact made me almost shudder. I tapped the end of her nose making her lips pull up into a small smile.

Moving my finger further down, I skimmed her cleft and then stopped on her lips. Delicate and supple, they parted a little, letting her cool breath blow against my finger. She pouted, resting a kind kiss against my skin. The small action caused me to smile just as she opened her eyes again, snaking her hands around my neck, standing on her very tip toes to reach me, never breaking her intense gaze.

I let out a contented sigh, my hands again finding their way around her waist. It didn't seem fair to let her strain herself trying to reach up to me so I bent down, allowing her feet to place themselves firmly on the ground, to which she giggled. I moved my hands to hold her face, just so I could stare at her shamelessly because I could. Because she was mine. Because I loved her. I couldn't even think of the words to say, but decided staring into her eyes would do it for now. My brow resting on hers, my nose just catching the tip of hers, even the smallest amount of contact with her had me feeling electric.

The breeze blew her hair around her face but neither of us moved, we let it blow past us in its gentle whispers, letting it carry away all the troubles of today and the past week, the troubles that had been perched upon our shoulders, steadily becoming heavier without either of us noticing it. When the wind stopped and the night was once again silent, I smiled, closing my eyes and just enjoying having her for that moment.

That moment which was quickly shattered by the sounds of someone clearing their throat, "So... I'm guessing you made up then." Bella and I both turned our heads to see Charlie standing as awkwardly as ever at the door, trying to look everywhere but at us. I smiled and pulled away from Bella, causing her to pout and frown,

"Good evening Charlie, sorry to cause any inconvenience earlier. Bella and I have sorted ourselves out now."

He nodded, "Well that's good to know, Edward. I was telling Bella it would be a real shame if you let her go." Bella rolled her eyes and pushed her father into the house,

"Daaaad." She complained as she pushed him further inside.

"It would have been criminal. I would honestly have let you arrest me and put me in a jail cell for the rest of my life if that was the case." I laughed but I was being serious. It would have just been beyond stupid if I'd let Bella go. Just plain stupid. With a capital S. And shameful. Stupid and shameful.

Bella turned to me and her body slumped, "Oh god, you as well? You two need to stop with you're cheesy lines. I mean I love you both, and I know you mean well, but... please. No. I'm going to have to go and buy some nachos soon, they way your throwing all this cheese around..."

"Well you're a good kid Edward, I trusted you'd do the right thing... whatever that was." Charlie winked from over the top of Bella's head. She turned around and swatted him away and he returned to the living room after muttering '_Alright, I'm going, I'm going, geez. Can't a man stand by his own front door anymore?_'.

"You're a good kid, Edward." She repeated sarcastically patting my shoulder, "_I can still hear ya Bells!" _Charlie called back as she rolled her eyes. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out, seeing I'd got a message from my mom.

"I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow, love." I came close to her, letting my hand gently caress her cheek as I put a kiss to her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled whilst she leant on the door frame, swinging the door with her foot. I let my mouth turn up at one side into the smile I knew she loved so much as I turned away and walked down the path to my car,

"Edward?" She called from behind me. Immediately, I spun around to see what it was she wanted. I waited her to say something, but she just stood there, looking as if she was perhaps thinking about saying something, but then just didn't, "Um... can I call you before I go to bed?"

"You can call me whenever you like my love." She smiled widely and blew a kiss before shutting the door. _Yeah, she might as well speak to you tonight because she isn't going to talk to you much until tomorrow evening._ Oh yes, my plan for tomorrow evening was being put in place, she was going to love it... at least I thought she would.... yeah, she would.

As I stepped into my car, I realised I hadn't actually read the text message I'd got from Esme, so I opened it up:

_Edward Anthony Cullen, would you happen to know anything about my TOWELS being all over the floor in the airing closet, because Alice seems to think you do?! *insert angry mom face!*_

Oops.

**BPOV**

"Bells, Alice is at the do-"

"Bella!!" Alice sang as she flung open my bedroom door , flashing a wide smile at me as I sat looking at her from my bed. Yep, everything was going back to normal. Thank god. Although this was the unfortunate side to it.

"Hi Alice." I smiled, shaking my head at her perkiness and putting my book down on the side table. She jumped on the bed looking even more excited than normal,

"Guess what?!" She quizzed me, and I really had no idea what, so there was no point in guessing,

"I dunno, a pink dinosaur ate your new bag?" ...there was no harm in trying anyway.

She rolled her eyes and hit my leg, "No silly, we're going shopping!" Oh, ha ha ha, I know she was just joking, but she hit my leg really fucking hard! Seriously, maybe I'm just weak... but ow!

I groaned, both from the sting in my leg and the sting from her words, "Oh Alice, c'mon, please no. I hate shopping." She just shook her head, raising her chin and putting a hand in the air,

"Uh, I don't want to hear it Bells, you're coming shopping whether you want to or not and that's the end of it. We're going to spend some time with my grandma 'cause, well, I need to and she wanted to spend some time with you as well, and so do I, and you need some new clothes, so I thought, 'Hey! Kill two birds with one stone!'"

Well, I can't speak for Vienna, but she was definitely killing this Swan with that stone. God damnit. I was just about to open my mouth to say I wanted to spend today with Edward when she raised her hand again, "And Edward already knows, I told him this morning and mom made him and Emmett go and do something for her anyway, Jasper tagged along because it was that or shopping, and Rose is at some drama rehearsal, so you don't have any excuse Bella."

I went to defend myself again but she spoke before I could... again, "And we didn't get homework last week, so you can't even say that either. Charlie's going fishing and I saw all of your piles of clean, ironed and folded washing downstairs. So just give up Bella, you've got nothing."

God damnit!!

I got off of my bed and sighed, there was no point fighting, this battle was already over. I'd lost. So I guess, I was going to have to suck it up and go shopping. God fucking hates me.

"I don't need any new clothes." I complained as I slipped on a pair of flats and searched around for my bag.

"Yeah you do." I gathered my things and then stood with my head tilted backwards as I made sobbing sounds.

"Why Alice? Whyyyyyyyyyyy??" Why even ask 'why'? Why, just why? WHY AM I HERE? WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH HER?! SHE'S EVIL.

Grabbing my hand, Alice dragged me down the stairs, "Because you need clothes, and I want to go shopping." _Oh right, well ok then, if you say so, let's go! ... yeah, I don't think so!_

"You know, I'm going to be as difficult as I possibly can be." Vienna was sitting in the front of Alice's yellow Porsche, which meant I was left to the practically non-existent back seats. She smiled as the both of us came out of the house, and walked towards the flamboyant car.

"I wouldn't want you any other way." Alice winked at me and I just sighed. Defeated. It was a feeling I was beginning to get used to. There was never any winning for Bella. I was just losing an endless battle. The endless battle that was my life. God.

I'm such a teenager. Angst, angst, teenage angst.

***

Vienna and I chatted quietly as Alice dragged us through as many designer shops as there were in Seattle, trying on so many clothes and buying so many things with such a short amount of time it was really amazing. If I hadn't been trying to be such a grouch about being here in the first place when I could have been spending the day with my beloved boyfriend, I may well have just taken a minute to stand in awe of Alice. She was like a freakin' whirlwind, whizzing through shop after shop, coming out with handfuls of bags, spending god knows how much money.

On many occasions she'd try to buy me things, but I complained it wasn't 'my colour' (not that I knew what 'my colours' were), it was too boring, or too in your face, just anything I could think of really. Sometimes she just sighed and didn't push on it, but other times she just ignored me and bought stuff anyway.

Vienna didn't seem to be as eager to shop as Alice, but no way was she as apathetic as I was. She hand a handful of designer bags as well, not nearly as much as Alice, but double the amount I had in hand. I used to just feel like a charity case whenever any of the Cullen's spent money on me, but I was beginning to see that actually, that's just what they did. They didn't seem to think about the price of the item, more what the item actual was... if that makes sense? It was the item which they were purchasing itself, rather than the price tag.

I still didn't like expensive things being bought for me, I was just a little more tolerant of it.

"Bella please, please, please try this dress on! Please, if you try this on or just let me buy it, I promise I won't bug you anymore... today... dresses at least..." Alice was holding a dress behind her back, pleading with my verbally and with her eyes, I just sighed and she smiled, whipping it out from behind her,

"Tadah! Do you like it? Will you try it on?" The most annoying thing about this was that, I did actually like it. I liked it way more than I wanted to like it. It was a silk dress with a white and navy zigzag pattern cascading down it, a large yellow one running down a ruffle that came down the centre that reminded me of a lightning bolt. It was pretty cool.

"But it's really long...where would I wear it?" Alice ignored my question and pushed it into my chest,

"You'll try it on right?" She smiled,

"I think you should darling, I imagine it'll look gorgeous on you." Vienna smiled, fingering the dress herself and nodding in approval.

"Yeah.. .ok, I guess, one dress wont hurt..." _That's what they all say, right before they die._

Putting the dress on in the large white changing room, I totally got why everyone who may have said that, died. Not only because the dress they'd just put on was incredibly awesome in so many ways (as was the case with mine), but they were probably also getting this strange feeling of enjoyment... of perhaps actually wanting to buy this dress and, dare I say it... purchase more? I imagined other people, like myself, who hated shopping somehow felt as if they were being converted, some strange urge to shop was coming over them and before they knew it, they'd basically bought the whole shop, maxed out all their cards and then led a life of debt, thus committing suicide, which obviously was the death bit.

I could feel it now, this little annoying buzz in the very darkest parts of my mind saying 'come on, you want to buy it, let Alice buy it, let's buy more, more, more!'. Oh my god, I was turning into Alice.

I came out of the dressing room, where Alice and Vienna were waiting and stood in front of the large mirror there. I really did love this dress, I would not say no to Alice buying this. I would however, keep my strange and unwelcome urge to shop to myself, if Alice only caught a whiff of that thought... god help us all.

"Oh wow!" Vienna said, coming up to my side and looking at me in the mirror, "You look fabulous!"

"I told you!! What do you think? Do you like it? It looks so good!" Alice came to my other side as I twisted and turned, inspecting every angle I could. The lights in here just so happened to be placed around to capture all my good points, _yeah, well they actually need to sell stuff you know. Why would people want to buy a dress if it made them look fat?_

I twisted my mouth and then stood face on in the mirror, sighing and looking down at my feet,

"Oh no, you don't like it?" Alice said, suddenly less cheery.

"No." I sighed, "I don't like it, I love it. Which is rather annoying because now I'm going to have to let you buy it for me." Alice's smile came back again and she clapped her hands,

"Phew, I thought you weren't going to get it then." Vienna stroked the back of my hair, "You really do look beautiful you know, if only Edward were here." I smiled at her in the mirror and she smiled back before Alice started pushing me back into the changing room,

"Well get it off then! I want to buy it! Come on, come on, we've got lots more to do!" And so the torture went on, _ I wonder what Edward's doing..._

**EPOV**

"Oh my god, you actual retard!" Jasper laughed, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head,

"Well he said fairy lights, so I got fairy lights..." I bashed my head into the wall, who knew Emmett could actually be this stupid. Every day I think he lost just a few more brain cells.

"What, so you got lights shaped like fairies? Emmett, when has fairy lights ever meant fairy-shaped lights?!" I shook my head at him. I'd actually managed to hit my head a lot harder than I would have liked to. I was just trying to prove a point... ow.

"Well nobody told me! And you didn't come with me, how the hell was I supposed to know!" Jasper inspected the lights in Emmett's hand,

"Where did you even get these from?" He laughed but also sounding genuinely interested,

"I dunno, a store some place." Emmett shrugged, "I think they're pretty cool."

"Yeah, cool, but not the right thing. You need to take them back.... or keep them if you want, but I need those normal fairy lights, you know, the ones we have on the Christmas tree's every year?"

"Why don't you just use the Christmas ones then?" Emmett asked, putting the lights back into their box. I sighed, rubbing the spot on my forehead I had walloped into the wall.

"That's what Rose and I were doing outside, but we need a few more..."

We were all currently standing in the hallway by the front door, Jasper was sitting on the bottom step, I was leaning on the wall and Emmett was now bent over trying to pack the lights back into the box, just as Rosalie walked in,

"Have you got the lights then?" She smiled and looked to Emmett, who looked regretful and shook his head while Jasper snickered,

"No, Emmett here bought actual fairy-shaped lights instead of fairy lights." He laughed, shaking his head as Emmett sent him evil glares.

"Really?... Where do you even get them from? Seriously, I've never seen those." Again, Rose sounded genuinely interested in where he'd got them from, although I must say, I was wondering too.

"Some store." He shrugged, "I'm gunna go and change them now, so everyone can just shut up." I smiled at him and patted his back,

"The right ones this time yeah?" I asked patronisingly,

"Yeah, dude, ok, I get it, I'm retarded right. I'll get the right freakin' lights, geez!" He lifted the box and walked towards the front door,

We watched as Emmett struggled to hold the box and open the door and try and get his keys out from his pocket, "I'll come with you... you know, just in case..."

"Yeah... thanks Rose." I said, as she stepped forward, winking at me, before opening the front door for Emmett and taking his keys. He huffed in frustration,

"I could have done it myself you know, I'm not a total liability you guys, I'm older than all of you!"

"We know baby, that's why I like to take special care of you." _Yeah sure, that's why..._

**BPOV**

"I was awake the whole time you were in the closet you know, if I'd known, I would have let you out." Vienna chuckled as she sipped some of her coffee.

Alice had gone to use the bathroom so Vienna and I were sitting in Starbucks awaiting her return. Alice had told me not to eat so much because I was eating a lot of cake recently and it couldn't be healthy. I didn't know exactly how to take that... I mean, was she implying I was putting on weight or something? Was my terrible diet finally starting to catch up with me?

I decided she probably didn't even mean it like that and to stop getting so worked up about it...

"Pardon?" I replied to Vienna, I had actually heard what she'd said, so I don't really know why I said that... but sometimes I just say it, just because...

"I didn't know you were in there." She repeated, "And you don't need to worry about you and Edward in there either." She chuckled, and I felt my cheeks begin to heat. _Oh god, come on grandma, let's not go there..._

"I heard... something, but not a lot of it, so, you don't need to fret. You're only young anyway. I remember when I was a teenager, oh dear, I was terrible, I felt so sorry for our house keeper, she'd always catch me with some boy and I'd always have to pay to keep her quiet. Huh, that sounds terrible, I wouldn't dream of doing that now mind you... just at the time, it wasn't really the thing to do, sleeping around with people, especially not for people like myself. I met Carlisle's father when I was a nineteen though..." I laughed nervously, simply for lack of anything else to say, _Alice come back, Alice come back, Alice come back!_

"Yeah, it's hard being a teenager, I suppose it's a lot different now to when I was young though. You have a lot more freedom. Oh goodness, I'm rambling, I sound like those annoyingly rambly old women talking about 'when they were young'.... which is exactly what I'm doing. My point was, I didn't hear anything really, I was just teasing you two, although don't think I'm so old that I don't catch on, I realise you _were_ up to something in there." She chuckled and I imagine the red in my cheeks just increased and moved all around my face.

"I'm making you feel uncomfortable, I'm going to stop don't worry. I'm glad Edward was in there with you instead of that Naomi girl... I don't like her, she's annoying." _I hear ya sister!_

I nodded, "Yes, I really don't like her either." I said picking at the cake I wasn't allowed to eat.

"Hm, well I'm not going to go into whatever it was she was doing, but I must say, you've got a strong hand there my girl. Fantastic entrance for me! I just walk into the house and all this was going on, that was fun. Although I didn't like seeing Edward cry..."

I looked up from the cake to Vienna, my face dropping a bit, "I'm sorry..." I let my gaze drop back to the cake as I frowned, he was only so upset because of me.

"Well, whatever was going on between the both of you, it seemed you both had a part in it, he wouldn't have been getting all teary eyed over just anybody, and especially not if it was over no fault of his own... it doesn't matter now, I'm glad you're ok again. I like you, you're good for him, and you're a lovely girl. And also, your children would be like angels, I mean seriously, you're beautiful, and well, I think you can see he has great genetics..." She casually combed her hair back, raising her chin and clearly trying to make a point.

I laughed and so did she, "I'm just messing with you. Well I'm not about the children thing, they really would be just adorable."

"Thanks." I giggled, "I think? I've got to try and make it through high school first though."

She laughed again, "Oh yes, I know, I was just saying." She winked and picked up her coffee taking a sip. Alice decided to grace us with her presence once more,

"Ok, I'm done. Ok, so we've done the shopping, what next?" She pondered, tapping her chin with her finger and pouting while she thought.

"Home?" I suggested, _No seriously, I want to just go home..._

"Cinema! Yeah, let's go to the cinema!" The cinema? What the hell. I checked my watch, it was half past four which meant we probably weren't getting home until after seven. Great.

"Ooh, I love a good movie!" Vienna added merrily, collecting up her bags,

"That's the spirit grandma! Come on Bella, you know you want to go, it's still our girls day. Don't be a bum."

"Fine." _Just go with it Bella, when it's over, it's over. Just bear with her for now. It's only Alice, you love her, she's your best friend. _"Oh and I'm not a bum!" I said, as I got up, nudging her side playfully.

***

I was so beyond happy when we arrived at the Cullens house. The house was weirdly quiet although the cars outside said everyone was in, even Rose. Alice didn't give me the chance to ask or look around, she whizzed me straight upstairs to her room and insisted she dress me up, for reasons completely unbeknown to me.

"Why Alice? It's not like I'm going anywhere." I said, as she pulled me over to her vanity table and sat me down.

"Yeah I know, but I just haven't had the time to talk to you properly in ages, I need my best friend, Bellie! And this is what I do, so just let me do it." I laughed and reluctantly agreed for her to primp me like I was some new toy.

To be honest, I didn't mind because I wanted to talk to Alice too. This whole week I was so pre-occupied I hadn't really had the chance to properly, Naomi being around _all_ the time and everything, so it was nice just having us two again. Catching up, laughing over stupid things that were funny for no reason at all, while she played with my hair and applied make-up.

When I looked at myself properly in the mirror, I noticed she'd really gone all out. My hair was really shiny. Really glossy looking with the usual loose curls I loved so much, and my make-up was dark around my eyes, and she'd put red lipstick on me as well.

"Geez Alice, really made an effort this time. You know I am jus going to wipe this all off..." She ran across her room picking up a bag and then hurried back over to me,

"I know... can you just put this dress on, you can show Edward, I know he'd probably want to see it." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow before making a whining sound, "Oh come on Bella, you know he'll love it."

_Hm, well, I hope he would... _"Ok, fine, whatever." I took the bag from her hand, taking the dress out and lying it on her bed. She helped me get into it and then rushed into her wardrobe to get a box with a picture of high navy shoes on the front.

"What?" She asked as she opened the box taking the shoes out, I was giving her a dubious look, "Well, you need the whole look don't you! Just shut up and put them on." I didn't argue, I just slipped them onto my feet and then sighed, quickly running my hand through my hair.

"Ok, where's your brother? These shoes are killing me... and I'm going to kill him if he doesn't love this."

"He's in... the drawing room, don't go through the kitchen though, I think Esme said something about not wanting anyone in there..." Alice said with a smile, I didn't get why she was being so weird about it, that smile was her creepy 'I'm Alice and I'm up to something' smile. I hummed suspiciously at her before walking out of her room, still looking back at her warily. She was up to something.

I don't know where Vienna disappeared to either, I didn't have the chance to see as Alice had pulled me away so fast. I didn't know where anyone was, I knew they were all here somewhere, but the house was empty. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I realised the house wasn't empty because there were definitely people in the kitchen. But Alice had said not to go through there so I didn't.

These damn shoes were hurting my feet already. Guh.

I went the other way to get to the drawing room, but when I walked in, there was no-one there, no Edward, not anyone at all. I frowned as I stood in the room. _Seriously, what the hell?_ I wandered around, thinking maybe he would come in or something but he didn't. There was, however, and unusually warm glow coming in from the french doors that led outside. I walked over to them and peered out.

And literally, my eyeballs nearly fell out of their sockets, "Oh my god..." I whispered as I opened the door and slowly stepped outside, my eyes taking in all of my surroundings.

Today had been dry but grey, so the grass wasn't wet, the night was clear and stars were visible in the sky, but I kind of didn't care for that right now. Because in every other tree in the Cullens extensively large garden, there were fairy lights, illuminating them in the loveliest way. The glow they gave out was warm and lit everything.

Further out, by the large willow tree, again there were fairy lights delicately entwined within the drooping branches that hung themselves over. Beneath it, a glass table with two cream, iron chairs, with floral swirls within the iron pattern of the backrest, a rose in the centre of the table, and candles. Further out from that was a collection of pillows under a cream material canopy with multicoloured fabrics draping from it, blowing slightly in the wind.

I was completely taken back by the whole scene. Had I just walked into someone else's backyard?

But then I knew I hadn't when I saw Edward, standing by the willow tree pacing up and down, continually running his hand through his hair. I slowly walked into the grass, making my way over to him. I took my shoes off because they were totally killing the whole dreamy mood, how could I be in awe and loving and wow when these things were killing my fucking feet?!

When I looked up after taking my shoes off and holding them in my hands, I saw he had stopped pacing and was watching me with his crooked smile on his face. With my shoes dangling in one hand, I moved barefoot over to where he stood, the light breeze blowing my curls into my face.

He was wearing a suit, a black one with a white dress shirt and a bow tie. I loved Edward in a suit, I loved him in anything, _I loved him in nothing_, but I especially loved him in a suit. He looked so handsome, his bronze hair in it's usual unruly state, that one annoying strand that always fell in his face had fallen in his face once more.

When I reached him, I couldn't say anything. I just stood in front of him, just our breathing and faint background music could be heard. My heart was absolutely pounding in my chest, I was wondering when it was just going to burst out and run away. His jaw tensed and he swallowed as he dragged his eyes up my body to my face where he stopped, staring into my eyes.

"You look beautiful, Bella." His voice velvety soft, oh wow. I wanted to tell him he looked handsome as well, but it felt like my throat was closing up. Instead I looked around, my tear ducts at the ready.

"Did you do all this for...me?" I managed to squeak. He smiled and took my hand, placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles,

"Yeah..." _Oh my god, I love you._

"But how...?" He chuckled, standing closer to me so I had to look up at him,

"Well you know, I called in a few favours, we _did_ win that game last week... I think we were deserving of the prize. Well I used up the prize really to help me... but I did it for you, so it still counts as a prize for both of us." _I love you, I love you, I love you. _I looked around again at all the sparkling lights... or at least they were sparkling now because of the water in my eyes,

"And we never had a date... so I thought we could... kind of.... it's sort of a date I guess. Yeah..." _Oh my god, I think I love you just a little bit more. Is that possible? _I looked back at him as he smiled, all though he looked unsure of something.

"Edward..." I mumbled and my breathing skipped as I felt the tears all ready to be released. I'm such an emotional rollercoaster, damn these teenage hormones! I gazed into his eyes, although I couldn't see them very well for the tears in mine, but I knew they were there, blazing their fierce green. Silently, the tears began falling, because I cry whenever anything sweet happens. We know this by now.

"Oh crap, Bella, don't cry..." He took my face between his hands looking at me worriedly as I stood silently blubbering away, "Don't cry, love. If you don't like it we can always go back inside."

"No! No, no, I love it Edward. I love it so much. I-I-I..." _I-I-I'm blubbering like a three year old, geez..._ He smiled then, the worry and tensions he'd previous had totally gone from his face.

"I love you so much." I sobbed as he wiped my cheeks with his thumb, placing little kisses where they had previously been.

"Hm, Alice was wise to use waterproof make-up..." He teased as he dabbed under my eyes,

"Ah, she knows me so well." I joked, and we both laughed as he led us over to the table, perfectly sized for the two of us. We sat down and he took both of my hand in his, kissing the backs of both of them.

"I love you, Isabella. More than anything. And I think I've told you a thousand times, but I can't say it enough or mean it like I do right now. I really love you. More than love you, and I'm pretty sure this isn't just an adolescent thing, I mean I am completely and truly _in love_ with you... and I don't know why it's taken me so long to realise it... properly I mean, I knew I loved you ages ago... but now I think you know everything... I don't know, I just sort of feel like, I don't know, like... like, you are my life now."

If he was trying to get me to have a heart palpitations of start hyperventilating, he was going about it the right way. I would have seriously just fallen off my chair if the next thing I saw hadn't have made me want to start crying in hysterics,

"Monsieur, Madame, your dinner is served."

**YOU HAVE TO LOVE THE FLUFF. I am so continuing this as soon as I possibly can, but you know how life is. The sun has gone away again already so the weathers shit... this means I will be sitting inside writing and revising this weekend. Which is good news for you I guess. Anyway, this will go on into next chapter, did you like it? Oh my god I hope you freakin' liked it! Please please please review with what you thought about it, major slow down review wise guys haha, but then again the last chapter I posted was L.A.M.E. Seriously, let us not beat about the bush, it was not up to scratch. I read through it and I was like... what the hell is this?! I was lacking in inspiration and I just wanted to get it done... I hope this makes up for it! (I may re-write it when I have the time)  
**

**Let's see, what was in this chapter, oh yes, the Frosties advert song, Emmett as Annie the orphan, nachos for Charlie and Edwards cheesy lines, Edward feeling nervous, Angry texts from Esme *insert angry Esme face*, Emmett with the fairy lights, Bella and her teenage angst (as always haha!) and general sweetness at the end. So there you go :)  
**

**I keep feeling the need to start laughing in exams, it's terrible, it's like exam conditions my ass, I was looking at my friend from across the hall and I couldn't stop laughing. Then I got the hiccups. Blatantly karma. And there was this man I can't remember what they're called, those people who check your not cheating, and I spent about 30 minutes analysing him (it was a 1hr exam but seriously, everyone was done after 30 mins) I was trying to decide if he was good looking or not. I decided that he was too weedy and his hair was kinda greasy... when I got out, it turns out literally ever other person in the exam hall was doing the exact same thing as me. I thought that was pretty funny.**

**Last thing to say is, DIVERSITY WON BRITAIN'S GOT TALENT!! I was so happy, I love them! Hardcore, they are so cool. Go and watch them on YouTube. ALSO, MORE IMPORTANTLY!!!! KRISTEN AND ROB'S ALMOST KISS AT THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Holy crap, I screamed so much at the TV that night, oh my god, I more than swooned, I was basically on the floor twitching! And the New Moon trailer looks so good, I have faith they've done a good job! Ignore anything said in that unofficial script, it's bollocks, let us just watch the film in November and enjoy!**

**Ok, that is all I think, PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you're happy I got this up! Lots of love,**

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**

**P.S Bella's dress is on my profile + PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY 'Chasing Cars' IF YOU HAVE THE TIME!**

**P.P.S Good luck to everyone doing exams at the moment and those with upcoming exams! As cheesy as it sounds, just do your best, because (this is the cheesy bit) all you can do is your best and as long as you've given that, then no one can ask any more of you :') LMAO. In all seriousness though, best wishes!  
**


	39. My Song Is Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**I love you. Simple. All of you. If I could kiss you all, I would. Just cause I could. And just because everyone here is so lovely (Except some people who threaten to ignore me and shoot me etc etc COUGH Continuethestory COUGH- hahah, I joke, I joke, I love you really)**

**Moving on, sorry for the late update! You know how RL is. And... no wait, I'll ramble at the end. This is a shorter chapter I guess... I'll talk at the end, just read and review!**

**Chapter 38- My Song Is Love**

**BPOV**

Emmett and Jasper. Surely that says enough.

Emmett was dressed in a smart black tux, the kind you see those really posh waiters wearing in all the best restaurants. His hair was slicked back with gel, all of his small curls completely scrapped back. Over his arm he held a white cloth and he curled the ends of the black moustache he was wearing, flicking them upwards every now and then. For once, it looked like Jasper had pulled the short stick. To be honest, I didn't actually recognise him. Initially I was laughing at Emmett, just because it was Emmett, but then seeing Jasper, I nearly pissed myself.

He was wearing a really tight, _really_ tight, black dress. Low v-neck. And he was wearing a bra. An actual bra. The scariest thing was it looked like he was actually filling it, but on closer inspection, you could see he had a ton of silicon fillers stuffed down there. His hair had been curled and it was short, but still...curly and shiny... rather like mine actually. He had dark eye make-up and red lips and rosy cheeks as well. The thing that was making me laugh the most was that I actually thought the boy was a girl.

Commendations for his acting skills! Jasper was really playing up to the roll as well, flicking and tossing his curly hair about whilst pouting his red lips. I couldn't stop laughing. I could barely see through the tears in my eyes, but I managed to calm myself down and actually breath. These three boys together could easily kill me. Edward with his, well his... just Edward. And then these two being, well... douche bags. The kind I love though.

They each held a plate in their hand covered with silver lids. Reduced only to the odd giggle, I watched them as they both put the plates down in front of us. Emmett did mine and Jasper did Edwards, giving him a bit more than just his dinner I was guessing. As he leaned over to put the plate down , he was careful to make sure his 'tits' came up in Edwards face. Edward rolled his eyes looking warily at him and again I giggled.

"Oh, sorry about that, let me put your napkin on your lap for you..." Jasper said in a voice I'm sure was supposed to mimic a girls but just made him sound like a very camp man. _He could be quite a good queen you know..._

Emmett placed my napkin on my lap and then went back to curling up the ends of his moustache, slightly pouting as he did so. I wasn't entirely certain he even realised he was doing it. I watched, trying my very hardest to muffle my laughter, as Jasper folded the napkin and placed it gently on Edwards lap whilst Edward looked everywhere but at Jasper, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"There you go, darling." Jasper winked suggestively and Edward jumped up a little, his face shocked, I was about to ask him what was up just as Emmett lifted both of the silver lids from the plates.

"Bon appétit!" he bowed and edged backwards. Jasper blew a kiss to Edward who was looking truly disturbed. Not that I was paying much attention, I was getting overly excited by the dinner!

"Oh Edward, mushroom ravioli! My favourite!" _Such a simple girl I am... _I picked up my fork eagerly ready to dig in, peering momentarily at Edward,

"I think Jasper's getting too into that role... he just squeezed my... my crotch!" I chocked a little on the ravioli I put in my mouth, coughing and spluttering as I laughed, "Well I'm glad you find it so funny... that was a full on grope! And I told the two of them to just be waiters but they had to go just one step further..." he sighed, picking up his cutlery and generally looking a bit disgruntled.

After hitting my chest a few times and taking a sip of the water Emmett had so kindly poured, I survived the chocking and pulled myself together, "Your face was so funny though. And I didn't even recognise Jasper at first, I thought you'd actually hired someone else for like a millisecond." I giggled as I continued to eat my mushroom ravioli, which was probably the best mushroom ravioli I had ever eaten and thought I may well be on the verge of an orgasm whilst devouring it.

Edward sighed, no longer looking as enthusiastic as he was, now just looking a bit peeved, "I just wanted it to be perfect for you. I just wanted everything to be like I don't know... like a normal date or something. But I guess not..." He pushed the ravioli around on his plate and I stopped eating the orgasmic food for a second,

"But Edward it is perfect, and I don't think any date with you would be normal... and Jasper was very realistic, had we actually gone out I'm pretty sure there would be a high chance of some waitress grabbing your balls... I suppose I should have been a bit more jealous, you know, just to make it more real. Hm, I can do jealous if you'd like?"

I was being serious, I could do jealous, because Jasper or no Jasper, now I reflected on it I didn't like the thought of anyone groping Edward. Everything below the neck belonged to me! Therefore he was touching _my_ property. Bitch. Edward looked up at me and chuckled a little, I was sitting with my eyes slightly narrowed. _I mean seriously Jasper, we're friends, I don't want to whoop your ass or anything (not that I probably could or would) but if you want to play it like that... someone better hold my earrings and pass me the Vaseline..._

"Ok. But are you sure you like everything? Is everything ok?" He queried,

"Edward are you kidding? This is cheesy as hell and I love it! And I love you, I really do. You're so cute when you're worried but seriously everything is great. Perfect. And I think I'm about to have an orgasm over this ravioli, wow! This is better than a normal date, because a normal date would mean I'd be with a boring normal person like Mike Newton or something and-"

"Newton isn't 'normal'... he's just a prick." Edward narrowed his eyes momentarily as I popped another ravioli into my mouth and nodded.

"Well yeah, but you get what I mean. A normal date wouldn't be with Edward Cullen. Hell, this is beyond normal, this is better than normal. And to be honest, we could have just gone out and got some McDonalds or something and I would have been happy because I'm with you. And that's just how we are. And this time last year I wouldn't have believed I would say half of the things I've said to you, but then I wouldn't have believed I would be so lucky to have someone half as good as you are, and I just love you. That's all... and sorry I'm really going to have to stop speaking now because I have to eat this before I die, oh my god!"

I chewed the ravioli that was in my mouth, really relishing the taste. _Esme must be an angel because this here in my mouth is heaven! Dear lord, mhm!_

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but sit and smile at Bella as she ate the ravioli enthusiastically. In fact more than enthusiastically. At one stage I thought she might keep true to her word and actually have an orgasm from eating it. Every bite she took she'd slump slightly in her chair, closing her eyes, and then make a loud and long moaning sound and mumble something about it being 'so good', again humming and chewing slowly. If it hadn't been so amusing and cute, it would have definitely been a turn on... oh whatever, who the hell was I kidding it, it was a turn on anyway.

But aside from my boyish fantasies and teenage hormones, I was actually just happy she was enjoying it so much. I still felt sullied by Jasper, I mean seriously, what the hell. Dude. I'd get over it if Bella was content. It'd probably take some major therapy, but I'd get over it... eventually.

It's just he was dressed up as a girl but then it was Jasper... and he really looked like a girl!.... and then he touched me and... well I just felt violated. The thought made me shudder. I mean I loved him, he was my best guy, and if it was just Jasper being Jasper, I would have laughed. But it was Jasper the sheman, and that was just plain creepy.

We talked a little whilst eating, although mainly I ate in silence, just watching her and chuckling quietly since she was clearly enjoying it so much. She actually seemed really disappointed when it was finished so I offered her what little I had of mine. She made a fuss about it, something about 'being greedy' and how it 'wouldn't be fair' on me. I told her to shut up and eat it, the only reason I asked Esme to make it in the first place was because I knew she loved it so much.

Emmett and..._Jasper_ returned when we'd finished to collect our plates and returned shortly after with a picnic basket which Emmett placed besides the many pillows,

"We 'ave put your dezzert in le basket, alors, je pense que c'est bon! Sérieusement " Emmett curled the ends of his moustache before bowing and stepping back towards the house. Jasper blew a kiss and winked a me as he pranced away. I was almost certain he knew that shit was freaking me out now, he was just being an asshole.

Bella was smiling widely at the wicker picnic basket, "You see, Edward. Not normal. You are so better than normal. Although I see what you mean about Jasper... it's kind of scary, I don't know whether to be laugh or like... cry or something, he's too good.."

I scoffed and stood from my chair, walking over to where she stood and pulled hers out too, putting a hand out for her to take. She smiled that beautiful smile that she only gave to me. The one I loved out of all the Bella smiles. Although I did rather enjoy seeing her give people the awkward smile, that always made me laugh. She normally saved that one for Emmett though.

"See! Anyway, if you love cheesy I have plenty more up my sleeve little girl, don't you worry." She giggled and stood up, placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"I adore cheesy, Edward." She giggled again as I led her over to the cushions, the material that draped from the canopy above swished slightly in the wind.

Bella's hair had a tendency to move in front of her face which she seemed to be finding quite annoying, the wind wasn't harsh, but little strands of her perfectly curled hair fell in front of her face and she was constantly brushing them aside until finally she growled, yeah she growled, and took a hair tie that had been disguised amongst her bracelets form her wrist and tied her hair up.

"Jeez, damn wind, can't it see I'm trying to be pretty here!" She muttered, pulling out a few strands and tucking them behind her ears. I laughed at her and kissed her forehead,

"You don't need to 'try' to be pretty. You just are." She smiled and put a chaste kiss to my lips before holding the bottom of her dress in one hand and plonking herself down among the large mound of pillows.

"Ok, so, what do we have in here..." She opened the basket and then pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses, two bowls of fresh strawberries, a flask, and an empty bowl. Then she looked up at me confused, "I get the strawberries, and the champagne, but the flask and bowl??" I nodded towards the large, silver flask and she picked it up, "Huh, it's warm..."

"Empty it into the bowl." She looked at me skeptically but then did it anyway, her face lighting up when she saw what she was pouring out.

"Awww! Edward! It's melted chocolate!"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." She pouted at me and hit my arm lightly.

"Shut up... you are so cute Edward Cullen, seriously. I don't think anyone's been this cute on a first date. I think I'm going to have to give you a call again. I didn't even have to pay!" She winked at me and I scoffed,

"You are such a moron."

"And you are so cheesy."

"It gets worse, but you love it."

She smiled and bit her lip, "That I do."

I sat down next to her and lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles, "Good." I took the champagne and poured a glass for each of us whilst Bella tested out the comfiness of the cushions, this consisted mainly of her bouncing, or trying to, on them whilst pressing down and generally wiggling around and being weird.

I handed it over to her once she seemed to have found a comfy enough spot, she dipped her finger into the chocolate and them put it into her mouth whilst looking up and the canopy above her.

"You've put so much effort into this, into everything..." She looked down at me, taking a sip from her champagne, smiling while she drank.

"I guess you're worth it..."

"Oh, 'you guess' do you?" I shrugged,

"Yeah, I suppose." Her finger went back to the chocolate, and she dipped it in and then put it into her mouth,

"Gee, thanks." She rolled her eyes and went for the chocolate again. I pretended to be uninterested and leant over to get the strawberries.

"Edward?"

I sat back up again, and turned my head towards her, "Yea-" just as I did, I felt something warm on my face and saw Bella's finger going from the top of my head right down along my nose, over my lips, to my chin. I sat up straight, my eyes probably crossing as I tried to see what she'd done. It was pretty obvious though.

She began laughing into her drink, making the champagne bubble around her mouth. I didn't say anything. I just stared at her. Stared and sat still. Except I wasn't sitting still at all. I don't think she noticed since I was making direct eye contact with her, but I was in fact making a dive for the chocolate with the hand she wasn't paying attention to.

"Oh, you're just hilarious." I said dryly.

She shrugged, still a mischievous grin on her face, "So I've been told." I smiled and leant closer to her as she took the drink from her lips. I looked down at them, whatever red lipstick Alice had put on her was good. Not one bit was smudged or out of line. I licked my own lips and then flicked my eyes back to Bella's.

Her lips did look delicious, and I really wouldn't have minded kissing them. I actually really wanted to, but that wasn't what I was doing right now. I was trying to distract her. And it was working. _Ah, silly little Bella._ I was so close to her face now I was breathing purposely so my breath tickled her face. And she had that face on. That one where she's supposedly 'dazzled'. I didn't even know how I did it, but I just kept doing whatever it was. Her breaths were coming out short and fast as I brushed my nose against hers, inhaling that sweet aroma.

"Bella..." I cooed as her breathing became faulty and hitched every now and then. Her shaky hand put the glass of champagne on the ground and I looked up at her eyes again from under my lashes. Blowing out little breaths onto her lips, I watched as she sucked in the air and parted them.

"It wasn't very nice that you put chocolate on me."

"You only 'guessed' I was worth it... I think... it was pretty fair for me... to do it." She said breathlessly. I chuckled darkly and leant over her more so she was forced to lie back on the cushions with me hovering above her, leaning on my non-chocolaty hand.

"Maybe." I said, kissing at her exposed neck and she sighed, "Maybe not." I said against her skin, again leaving a kisses along her collar bone. I brought my chocolaty hand up then, and dragged my fingers down her cheek right to where I'd stop kissing at her collar.

She gasped and sat up to look at herself, her mouth wide open. "Edward!" She shrieked, as I laughed at her, her hand went straight for the chocolate again and she drew another line down my cheek this time.

"Hey!" I put both my hands in and then held her face as I kissed her cherry lips, ignoring the fact she was laughing and trying to wiggle free of my hold. I let go, leaving to big hand prints on both cheeks, but of course the chocolate was still warm and runny and dribbled down just making a chocolaty mess. She gasped again as she put a finger down her cheek and then inspected it, her eyes big a sparkling as she looked back at me.

"You... you bitch!" She laughed.

And so began our chocolate fight. And it ended not long after it began. We ran out of chocolate.

Somehow, in between throwing, wiping and generally attacking each other with the warm, brown, runny stuff, I ended up underneath a giggling Bella who had chocolate covering almost every inch of her face and even strands of her hair. Her laughing was making the whole of her body vibrate in turn making my body vibrate as well, which only made me laugh more which just made her laugh more. And there is a stage where Bella laughs so much that her laughs just become snorts. And well she reached that stage and was now snorting like a pig. A pig covered in chocolate. Of course this only set us off again and it looked as if we were just going round in some vicious hysterical circle. It was kind of scary. But I guess love is scary. And I loved her. So I didn't care.

"Oh," She giggled, sitting up on me as she held her stomach, trying to stop the laughing, "We didn't eat the strawberries." She leant over to pick one up and then wiped it down my cheek as I lay there, gazing up at the chocolate covered beauty. Damn.

"Mmm" She hummed as she ate the now chocolate covered strawberry, "Oh, what a beautiful chocolate man." **(a/n from White Chicks, that line is just a classic, I had to slip it in there!)**

I sat up underneath her so she straddled my lap, "Alice is going to kill you." I laughed looking over her dress. She immediately looked down and tried wiping the drips of chocolate off, only smudging it and making it worse,

"Shit... I loved this dress as well... it can be washed I guess." She sighed and just looked at me. And for some reason I just wanted to hug her. I don't know why, I just wanted her in my arms, and I wanted to hold her, and smell her, and have her, and just tell her how much I loved her, because I just did. Chocolate covered, pig snorting, ravioli loving, easily pleased Bella.

"I love you."

She twisted her mouth and looked at me dubiously, "Yeah, you're a great guy..." I hit her leg and she giggled, throwing her head back, showing of her slender neck with dribble lines going down it from the chocolate, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She assured me and I huffed.

"I love you." She whispered, leaning right into my ear and then she licked my cheek. "And you taste good. Chocolaty. I like." I pulled back from her and raised an eyebrow whilst she bit her lip. _Licking are we now? Well why the hell not..._

So I licked the chocolate on her nose. And she licked it on my other cheek. I licked her cheek. She licked my nose. I licked her neck. She licked mine. I licked her chin. She licked mine. I kissed her lips. She kissed mine. I licked her lips. She attacked my tongue with hers. So then we were just making out. Still slightly chocolate covered and all.

**BPOV**

We lay there, on the cushions. Together. I had my head on Edwards chest and he was stroking the hair in my pony tail. I shivered a few times from the breeze so he took of his blazer and gave it to me. It was still warm from him, and smelt like him, and I snuggled myself into it even though it was obviously too big.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You know when I was trapped in the closet yesterday..."

"Mhm." I don't know why I was even bringing this up now, but I thought I should tell him.

"Well... don't get mad, but I didn't trap myself in there..." He didn't say anything he just continued to fiddle with my hair, "It was Naomi. She pushed me in there."

I felt his body tense underneath me and he took a sharp intake of air. I tilted my head so I could see his face, his jaw was locked as well, "But don't do anything Edward please. It doesn't matter. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to do anything, I dunno... crazy. And then get in trouble. And I'm not trying to defend because... no really I would just never do that. But it doesn't even matter. But we said we're not keeping secrets, so..."

He remained tensed with his eyes focused on something or other so I tried stroking the side of his face to calm him down, "Sweetie it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." He said robotically.

I sighed, "No. She's just a bitch but it doesn't matter because she's just childish and pathetic and I'm going to stop talking about her now because I just... hate her." It mattered to me. And I was somewhat happy it mattered to Edward too, but still, I didn't want Charlie telling me I couldn't see him anymore because he beat up girls...

"Edward really. Look at me." his eyes didn't move so I scooted up his body, moving my leg over him so I was straddling his chest with his head in my heads, "Hey, hello Edward, me, Bella. Look." He sighed and his emerald eyes bored into mine.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" He didn't say anything, "Edward?"

"Well maybe not _me_ per say..."

"Edward! I don't want you getting in trouble, just don't." He sighed and relaxed a bit,

"Whatever, I wont do anything violent at least. I don't hit girls." I gave him a warning glance and he huffed, "I'm sorry but she's not getting away with it. I'll figure out something, I'm sure Alice will help..." I rolled my eyes and then fell off of him although I kept one leg over him. And we just lay there in silence again as he began twisting my hair around his fingers.

"You know, you're the best tasting dessert I think I've ever had. Except this one time when I was nine, I had the best waffle and ice cream and sauce and sprinkles and whipped cream EVER."

"You're not too bad yourself." Edward chuckled but I was so off in my thoughts because hot damn, that was the best dessert I had ever eaten! I remember, I was sick after but it was _so_ worth it. Renée had told me to stop because there was so much of it and I was just so small, but I couldn't stop, I had to eat it all. And I did. And I felt so accomplished. Even when I was sick after and my mom just sat and said 'I told you so' I was still so proud of myself because I'd eaten it. All of it. So I just thought, 'screw you!'.

But then Edward was delicious. And I wasn't sick after either. That's always good. Edward was the best kind of dessert. Hands down.

He tapped my arm and sat up, "Oh, I nearly forgot, the cheesiness goes on! I'm going to serenade you." He sat up and crawled over a few cushions to get something... which now I could see was a guitar.

"You're serenading me?"

"Yep. But you have to sing with me because it's got two parts and I know you know it, I've heard you humming it before. And you've seen Juno."

"Not really serenading if I'm singing too... and since when could you play guitar?!"

"Since everyone can play guitar." He scoffed. _Everyone who?! I can't play it..._ I think what he meant to say was 'Since I'm Edward Cullen and I can do everything, duh.' I would have believed that. "It's only basic chords anyway, it's pretty easy, even you could play it."

"I hope you're not insinuating I'm retarded. Because we both know I am, but still..." He smiled up at me as he sat cross legged with the guitar, strumming away and as soon as he started I knew what we were singing.

"You have to start 'cause the girl sings first."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Sing."

I sighed. I could sing this, I mean, the people who actually sung it weren't really great singers anyway, so it wasn't like I had much to live up to here. I moved to sit cross legged in front of Edward and smiled at him as he strummed away, reluctantly beginning to sing.

"_You're a part time lover and a full time friend. The monkey on your back is the latest trend. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you._" He nodded in approval before starting 'the boy bit'.

"_I'll kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train. I'll kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side. I don't see what anyone could see in anyone else, but you._"

This was so gay. But to hell with it.

"_Here is the church and here is the steeple. We sure are cute for two ugly people. I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else, but you_."

"_The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me, so why can't you forgive me? I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you_."

"_I will find my nitch in your car with my mp3, DVD, rumple-packed guitar. I don't see what anyone could see, in anyone else, but you_." He smiled. I smiled. We sang the 'du du du dus'.

I think we both got really into it, so we carried on until the end, alternating the verses just like it was supposed to be and everything. We just sat singing to each other, the little glow from the lights around us, Edwards blazer covering my shoulders and his top buttons of his chocolate splattered shirt undone, the bow tie hanging loosely around his collar. A small breeze that meant I could feel the hardened chocolate on the ends of my hair brush on my face.

I loved it. I loved him. I loved us. This was us. Just us, just being Edward and Bella. Just here. No one else to impress, no one else to be wary of. The real pig snorting me who has orgasms over ravioli, and the real chocolate throwing, ever so anxious, guitar playing Edward. He didn't even look at the guitar while he played it, he just stared at me. Always me. Always.

I subconsciously moved my hand to my neck, fingering my ever present necklace and smiling even more. _Always._

**REVIEW. RIGHT NOW. BEFORE YOU FORGET OR CAN'T BE ASSED. BECAUSE SERIOUSLY, NEARLY 300 PEOPLE HAVE THIS ON ALERT.**

**Ok, so anyway. I thought while I was writing this, sometimes I forget Edward and Bella are 17... so there you go, just a reminder. They're young and in love. Ain't it sweet! And that song at the end is of course 'Anyone Else But You' by The Mouldy Peaches (I'll put a link of da profile). So it was Emmett and Jasper she was laughing at. Well actually Emmett and then Jasper... well...**

**Also, this is random, but I really want to know... what's your favourite chapter in this? Out of everythign so far? Or haven't you got one? Just wondering, because obv I know which have the most reviews, but yeah...  
**

**So as I was saying, this is late because it is, because I have a life hahah! No, because my exams were over, I went to parties and got terribly drunk, you know how it is. Or you might not. Whatever. Anyway, so I had some weird kind of hangover for 2 days straight and I did some major damage to the ankle and I don't know how... so I wasn't really walking around much (that's a lie, I hobbled over to my best friends house) but I wasn't really writing much either. I was just being. And then I got ill. So I was just reading really and sleeping. I apologise.**

**So I've decided, 12 more chapters of this. I'm stopping at 50. Damn I know, it's going to be so sad. This story is my baby :( **

**I think I'm going to continue with X,Y&Z when I'm done with this, and Nude is going on hiatus, or I may just delete it, because I'm just trying to do too much and then nothing gets done. Chasing Cars and this are my priorities. I'm going to alternate between them. Yesterday I updated CC, today I update this. Tomorrow maybe I'll write CC, and then when that's updated I'll come back to this. You get the jist. CC is seriously becoming a major love of mine. Some even like it more than this. Yes, it's true. But this is my first love. Basically, the weathers shit, I'm kinda weirdly ill, I'm bored like hell and yeah, I like to write. So that's how it's going down.**

**Anyway, I love you all. Beaucoup d'amour pour tout!****Sérieusement! Also, if you don't get the french (or I've just done it wrong ahha shame) then just ask me what it says... or is supposed to say, whatever.**

**Be happy. Live long. Love life.**

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**


	40. Author Note 'Happy Birthday Edward'

RANDOM AUTHORS NOTE, BUT I JUST HAVE TO SAY...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD! 108... YESTERDAY AND STILL LOOKING FI-INE ;) hahahahahahah!

It's also Fathers Day here in the UK, so Happy Fathers day to... fathers... which reminds me, it being Fathers day, and Edwards birthday, and simply because I love any kind of Daddy Edward, go and read 'Chasing Cars'.

That is all, as you were...

P.S. I'll reply to reviews to stuff in time and whatever, review the last chapter, not this, merci beaucoup! XO XO


	41. Slowly Breaking Through At Daylight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I am pretty damn pwned by The Spill Canvas at the moment though. Seriously random.**

**Ok, thank you all! As usu-al you all kick ass. Seriously, I could imagine you as pretty awesome ninja's kicking all ass with your awesome reviews. KAPOW! NINJA REVIEW CREW! Pahahah! Ok, I'm being retarded. I'll ramble at the end because I have stuff to say, etc etc.**

**This is a kind of long filler chapter I guess. Read, review, enjoy...**

**Chapter 39- Slowly Breaking Through At Daylight**

**BPOV**

Spring-motherfluffing-break!

Holy crow, this was going to be THE best spring break ever. I just knew it would be.

For one I was going to be with Edward, two, we were going to Arizona to stay with my mom, and three, everyone else was coming too. The whole gang.

We decided we were going to do the whole big spring break thing next year or maybe in college. All the people in Phoenix had their break the same time as us anyway so all was well. I think my mom was more excited than all of us put together which really saying something because we were all _really_ excited. _Poor Phil..._

March passed by quickly. Both Edward and I were still completely in love although apparently now I had a rival... Emmett saw Hannah Montana in concert, I got a really good score on my SATs and so there was no need for a re-take. Edward did too, better than me, which kinda made me feel stupid seeing as I saw him revising only once or twice and he wasn't even really doing anything, just flicking through stuff. Rose got into Juilliard, Alice was, well, Alice, school was school, and Jaspers birthday had just gone and he finally got a car.

He'd said he'd never really wanted one when everyone got them at sixteen, _not that I got a car when I turned sixteen... but anyway_, so he got one at eighteen instead. Apparently being dropped everywhere by parents, girlfriends and sisters isn't cool. Anyway he got some vintage car, a navy blue Ford Mustang Cobra or something, it looked kinda pretty, but I'd take my truck over it any day.

Edward was practically crying when he saw it. Like, no exaggeration, it was totally weird he went into major boy mode and wouldn't stop gushing about it. And then Emmett too and Rose as well. So just Alice and I were left staring at this new shiny car, where everyone else was seeing the Messiah in the form of an automobile we were just seeing... a new shiny car. Jasper was loving it, of course, it being his car and all, and Alice was happy that she wouldn't have to drive them everywhere.

"I don't care, I am _never_ getting rid of this car. Ever. For as long as I live I shall have this baby." Jasper had said as he leant against it, stroking the seats of the leather interior through the open window.

"She's the most beautiful thing ever, and the colour... Dude I think I'm in love." Said Edward as he appraised the piece of metal.

I cleared my throat loud enough that Edward would hear, "Oh right, yeah, thanks Edward. Don't mind me over here, you know, your girlfriend and everything." He rolled his eyes as I glared over at him.

I knew he wasn't being serious but still... and I'm pretty sure I'd told him a million times how I loved Chuck more than him. But he didn't mind, he knew I was joking, so I was feeling really lame because I felt like I did mind anyway... _You're jealous of a fucking car, geez Bella_. I know, I know.

"It's just a freakin' car, Edward." I muttered but he heard,

"Yeah, a freakin' beautiful one!" I sighed and left him and the guys... and Rose to gasp and stare in awe and wonder.

And so began my hatred for Jaspers car.

It was completely and utterly ridiculous, probably a bit insane on my part and just stupid but I couldn't stand it. It was the only woman who could steal Edwards affections from me. That and his piano, but I didn't mind the piano, I did mind this. I mean, his face when Jasper let him drive it. He sat down behind the wheel and then turned the ignition and the face he pulled was a face I've only seen once before. Well many times before but he only pulled it for one reason and one reason only.

He was pulling the face he pulled when he came.

To be honest I wouldn't have been surprised if he did jizz in his pants he got _that_ excited. If it wasn't so weird and if I wasn't so jealous he was giving this car all his attention, it may well have been funny.

I was thankful it was a car though, instead of a person, a person would most definitely be harder to deal with. _Been there, done that, got the motherfucking t-shirt. And the mug._

My jealousy had inevitably left me in a bad mood with Edward. I would say through no fault of his own, and technically it wasn't... but I didn't care, I was pissed from then on.

I was pissed when we went to school and Jasper turned up and Edward went all stupid over it again, I was pissed while he helped me pack for spring break and told me about the engine and how smoothly it drives, _hello, talking to Bella Swan here, to be honest, I'm amazed I know what an engine is... ok, I'm not that retarded..._ I was pissed when he drove us to the airport and mused about how Jasper was driving it and then telling me about all the 'cool' things it could do, and I swear I almost slapped him when he asked Jasper 'how she was'. Like 'she' was a person or something!

The worst thing was that instead of everyone giving him weird looks and telling him to stop obsessing over a car that wasn't his, they just looked to Jasper as if they were all thinking the same thing. Everyone except me and Alice of course. Alice just ignored it all, she was more interested in people watching, I was just getting more and more wound up.

So as you can imagine, by the time we were boarding the plane, I was at breaking point.

"Edward, honey, I love you, but if you mention that car _one more time_... well, you're going to have to find a way of fucking it because I will not let you touch _me_."

That put an end to it. For now at least.

The flight was fine and I talked to Edward about things _nothing to do with cars_ which was a relief. Honestly, I'd never even heard this love of cars before. Love of music? Yes. Love of piano? Yes. Love of me? Yes. Love of cars? No. Although, he did go on about wanting an Aston Martin once or twice, and he did love anything dark blue... whatever, it was just nice to have my Edward back.

As soon as we got off the plane I was hit with the smell. It was home, well not really home anymore, but home from home. I was back in Phoenix. Dusty, hot, orange, sandy Phoenix.

"Hey Bells, we're on your turf now, show us the way!" Emmett shouted, pointing to the sky. We all looked at him and then to the sky and then back to him and gave him a weird look, _he's not even pointing to anything..._

Yeah this was my turf. That was exciting, because it was _my_ turf. This was all new to everyone else, except Edward, but he didn't know it like me. They were all going to meet my mom and Phil. And my friends. And... oh my god, this was exciting! For once it would be me leading the way. Me being the common thread between people. _Ah man, that is so cool_.

I was pulled out of my thoughts while we picking up our luggage as my phone started buzzing. I took it out and looked at the message I'd just got:

_I see you!_ xD

Great. _You have a stalker_. I stared at my phone, a frown on my face. I didn't have whoever just sent me this texts number on my phone. This meant one thing to me. I was being stalked. Holy shit, I was going to die, someone was out to kill me. Maybe Naomi had ordered a hit man or something, I hadn't seen her around school recently...

"What you looking at?" Alice said cheerfully as she skipped to my side, looking over my shoulder at my text. She frowned and looked around, "Who?... Oh..." She stopped and shook her head.

I frowned, following her gaze back to the baggage claim. Edward must have seen us and did the same because he growled, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He said through clenched teeth turning away immediately.

Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Angela, Ben, Lauren. _Why God?! Why?!_

Mike was waving vehemently at me, _ I guess the text was from that douche then_, I smiled confusedly and gave a timid wave back, "What the hell are they doing here?" I said to my group of friends quietly while I did so.

"I didn't think Phoenix was 'da place to be' during Spring Break...? Oh my god, ew, look at what Jessica's wearing." Alice said, pulling disgusted faces whilst she looked Jessica up and down.

"Angela and Ben are nice... but this is really random." Jasper said and seemed to go off into some trail of thought.

Edward stood beside me with his back to them, tensed and irritated, "He better not come anywhere fucking near you or I swear to god I'll tear his balls off." Normal Edward, I'd say 'Oh don't be silly' and hit his arm. Angry Edward? I wouldn't put it past him...

I took his hand in mine and drew small circles on the back with my thumb before raising it to my mouth and kissing it, "Don't worry baby, Phoenix is a lot bigger than Forks, I doubt we'll run into them." But then with my luck, I bet we'd run into them all the time... I mean, they'd followed us this far.

We took our stuff through to where we were meeting my mom and Phil, my mom was adamant about meeting us at the airport, despite their car being big enough for five and there were six of us, not including them.

"He's gunna burn." Emmett said finally, breaking the silence between us as we walked through all the bustling arrivals to where there was a large crowd of waiting people.

"What? Who?" Rose asked, tiring her hair up while Emmett carried their bags.

"Newton. He'll burn or melt, one or the other. I mean it's freakin' hot here, and he's really greasy, so you know." Rose shook her head and laughed.

Edward was still looking pretty pissed off so I looked up at him and willed him with my eyes to cheer up. It didn't work so I went to drastic measures and stopped walking. He frowned and looked at me and damn, I pulled my puppy dog face. The eyes went big and the bottom lip pouted out.

He smiled then and kissed my lips just as there was a loud squeal, "Bella, Edward!!"

_Make way, the crazy lady's here..._

I had warned everyone else about my mom, but they still looked shocked as she came bounding over to us. All smiles and colours and excitement and just so my mom.

I looked at the stunned four and raised my eyebrow, "And as you can see, I was _not_ exaggerating..."

Edward laughed just as she reached us and all but jumped on me, "Baby! I missed you so much!" I saw Phil coming up from behind over her shoulder as my mother crushed me to her body. I swear this hug was tighter than the first time I came to visit.

Phil waved and gave me a sympathetic look before shaking hands and doing that man slap thing with Edward. This whole scene was basically a repeat of the first time. My mom span me round, still squeezing me and kissed my head and face repeatedly.

"Mom, c'mon, not again!" She pulled away to look at my face, her eyes wide and bright, and kissed me again. After that I was forgotten, because hello, I was not her favourite person anymore...

"Edward!" And my poor baby didn't have any time to react as she launched herself onto him and repeated what she'd just done to me, to him. I slapped my head and groaned in embarrassment as I watched the exchange.

"Hi, Renée" He chuckled having to bend down a bit so she could hug him properly. He put the bag he had in his hand down and stood up straight, lifting Renée from the ground and hugging her tightly.

She laughed as he placed her back down on the ground, and put her hand to her chest, "Wow. Phil, why don't you hug me like that?" Phil shook his head,

"Oh yeah I forgot, while Edward's in town I have to compete with the perfect man. And you're only seventeen. Seriously man, teach me your ways." He made a bowing gesture towards Edward and then they both laughed.

"Oh Bella, I can't wait for you to see the house! It's so much bigger! We have a pool!"My mom clapped her hands together.

In the past few months, Phil had actually got somewhere with his baseball. Like a huge leap, so himself and Renée had come into quite a bit of money. Renée was ecstatic about it, I suppose I was just happy she was, I'd still miss my old room and the old house. That's all I really had left of Phoenix and my life here...

I nearly forgot about everyone else who was just watching the four of us in silent amusement, "Oh, mom, Phil, these are our friends." My mom smiled wider as if she'd been waiting to for me to mention them, "This is-"

"Emmett, Edwards older brother, huh, well built, good boy. Rosalie, wow you are beautiful. Jasper, Rose's brother right? Well you sure look a-like. And this must be Alice! My goodness, Bella, you have beautiful friends! You all look like you've just fallen out of Vogue or something. Oh wow, it's lovely to meet you all!" _Oh silly me, of course she knows everyone..._

She went through each of them hugging and kissing, _you know, just as you do THE FIRST TIME YOU MEET PEOPLE_.

Luckily everyone just went with it and laughed, "Hey Bells, why aren't you as cheery as your mom? She's awesome!" Emmett beamed as he watched Renée greet everyone else.

I rolled my eyes and Edward pulled me into his side, kissing my neck, "Now don't get me wrong, I love your mom, but I love you a thousand times more, just the way you are." He whispered. _Well someone's cheered up._

I wasn't complaining though. I loved a happy Edward. I also loved how Edward had so easily just slipped into my family like I had his. I don't know why, but at first I thought he wouldn't, that he couldn't. But he did, and he just fit so perfectly it was like he'd always been there.

I smiled and kissed him. Well it started as just an innocent kiss but then he span me round so I was standing in front of him, and he still smelt really good with perhaps a hint of sweat from the heat but I loved it, and yeah, I think we momentarily forgot where we were... so we just standing there making at arrivals. Right in front of everyone else. I seriously do not know what came over me.

There was a cat-call and an "A-hem" from my mother as she cleared her throat loudly, and I suddenly became aware of where we were, who was there and what we were doing.

"Mm? Oh... oh my god, sorry!" I pulled away from Edward and then buried my head in his chest, trying to hide by red face. He could probably feel the heat from my face burning through his top. And as if he needed it, the weather was hot enough as it was.

Alice giggled as I turned to look at everyone staring at us and smiling. My mom was staring at me suspiciously and I looked back at her as if to say 'what?'. I seriously didn't get why she was looking at me like _that_. She smiled at me knowingly... except I don't know what she thought she knew so I frowned back at her.

"Ok, well since I think Bella and Edward have just about _finished_, I think we should all head on home. So I'll take the girls and the guys can go with Phil, is that ok baby?" She looked over at Phil who just nodded and smiled,

"Alright boys, we'll take the _man_ truck. Don't come if you can't handle it." He started flexing the muscles in his arms which were actually very big. Emmett laughed and joined,

"Well sir, I think I can handle it."

"Sir? No, no, we go by names in the man truck. Phil, dude, come on. And what about the rest of you? Edward, you don't have to prove yourself to me. So that leaves you, Blondie. Are you man enough?" Jasper pointed to himself and then thought,

"Well... I just got a Mustang Cobra...?" Phil put his hands to his hips and shook his head, his face that of pure awe and appreciation.

"My god." He said simply, "You are a man. Ride with us." I narrowed my eyes at the mention at that god damn car. Three things I hate, pickles, Naomi and that car. And Jacob. Oh fuck, we're in Phoenix and Jacob's here too_... ugh, he better be on vacation somewhere or something..._

"When did you get a car?" I said to my mom as she picked up a bag and flung it over her shoulder.

"Did I not tell you? I got a mini! It's so cute Bella, seriously, you'll love it. It's a nice little run around, and I thought I might as well get one, seeing as we have a bit more money now and rollerblades can only take you so far."

Alice sighed, "I used to love rollerblading. Ah, good times."

"So did Bella, not that she could really do it... we should all go some time, we've got loads of pairs and it'll be fun! We've got what, five days right? Plenty of time! Ah, I'm so excited you're all here, Bella's told me so much about you. All good of course." She winked at Alice and Rose and I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

_Here we go._

**EPOV**

I liked Phil, Jasper liked him and Emmett really liked him. I could see a bit of a bromance blossoming between the two actually. It seemed they liked mainly the same things, even a secret, or in Emmett's case not so secret, love of Hannah Montana. Phil was still in denial though, I'm sure by the end of our stay Emmett will probably have got him over it and to come clean. But until then he was a closet lover.

We spent the majority of the car journey singing 'men' songs with the air con blasting in our faces. It was pretty funny actually, god knows why I even knew the words to some Metallica, no one in the car even had a particular preference to hard rock but there you go. And we sang 'Smooth Criminal' although, being the 'men' that we were, it was the Alien Ant Farm cover instead of the original Michael Jackson.

When we finally arrived at the house, it was late afternoon but the sun was still flaring some mighty rays upon us. It was actually more like God was trying to grill us or something. I knew I was baking anyway. The new house was big, a lot bigger than the old house. It didn't look as if it was as big as ours, but it wasn't that far off. _Christ, Phil must really be getting somewhere here..._

The girls turned up shortly after and Bella came to stand beside me as we all stared up at it, "Wow. It's a lot bigger than the old house..." She said quietly. I looked at her and smiled and then looked back at the house. I knew she was probably thinking about her old room and such, probably feeling a bit sad about it.

It was a large white house, with various balconies visible from where we stood on the drive, and despite being in the middle of the desert, there was a lot of lush looking plants, a well kept lawn and palm trees outside.

"Hey, this is really nice!" Alice said, moving to stand beside Bella and look at it.

"Isn't it just!" Renée shrieked merrily, "Ok everyone, inside, I have to give you all a tour and show you where you're staying."

Everyone else followed Renée and Phil inside, everyone but Bella. I turned back to look at her, still standing and gazing up at the house, "You ok?" I asked and she sighed not moving her eyes away.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just weird." She sighed again, "It's not _my_ house anymore. I mean it is, in a way I suppose, but it's like... my mom's house and I'm just coming to visit. I don't know, I can't really explain it but... it's weird." She twisted her mouth and then looked at me and expression I couldn't quite understand on her face.

"I understand." I said finally, walking back over to where she stood in her jeans and a t-shirt she'd tied at the bottom, the skin across her lower stomach visible, "It doesn't really feel like home anymore?"

She nodded, "Yeah... it's like, it's like something's really just telling me I don't live _here_ anymore. Phoenix isn't my home anymore. And I'm not really sad about it, it's just..."

"Weird." She smiled and I took her hand in mine, interlocking my fingers with hers. "Well, we're here now, and we'll have fun either way. I bet your room's really big as well." I nudged her side and she giggled, holding onto my arm.

"It better be, I'm gunna be pissed if she left me in a closet. I've spent time in one of those before, and believe me, unless Edward Cullen's in there with you, it's no fun."

***

We were all sitting in the games room having had our tour of the house, changed our clothes and generally just hung around. It was really very nice, modern, well furnished etc. The rooms were big and there was enough bedrooms for the girls to have their own and the boys to share or vice versa but Renée had yet to set the rules.

I think Bella liked it too, she said she did and she liked the fact her bedroom here was jus a bit smaller then mine and that her mother had tried her best to make it as much like the one in their old house as she possibly could. I thought that was sweet and Bella seemed more than content with it too.

Now she didn't look content at all. She had just marched into the room from talking with Renée in the kitchen, holding her phone in one hand and looking annoyed. I was lounging on one of the sofas with Rose while Emmett and Phil got to a game of pool. Jasper sat on the floor with Alice in his lap, they were just doing... well whatever the hell they did.

"Edward, what did you do?!" Bella said angrily, glaring at me, "I know you did something... Edward, I told you not to do anything!"

The room went silent as everyone looked between us. _What the hell is she talking about? _"Told me not to do what? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." She waved her phone at me, her face softened and she sighed "I know you did something. You said you would, and this says she's moving school. She only just got back, why would she want to move school unless someone did something or something happened? I hope you didn't threaten her with murder or something... I mean as great as an idea it would be, you would be in some serious shit, and Charlie and... Ugh, Edward!"

I sat up on the sofa and frowned in confusion, "Wait, wait, hold up... who are you talking about?"

_So much for the soft face_, Bella narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw, barely whispering "Naomi..." Hate and malevolence spewing from her mouth as she said it. "Anyway I know you did. It says here that-"

"What? It says what where?" She sighed and came to sit next to me showing me her phone. On the screen she had a site up on the internet with...my face...and my name... and.... what the hell?!

"What the hell is this?!" I asked bringing her phone closer to me and scrolling the screen.

"Your freakin' fan club site. Now anyway, can you just tell me what you did? I'm not thinking about her here, she can go and get hit by a bus for all I care, I just hope you haven't done anything stupid..."

I looked away from the phone and the page I was scrolling, _all that information is pretty damn accurate, they know me better than... me. Damn, that's scary..._

"I didn't do anything." I said simply and she looked at me dubiously, "Seriously! _I_ didn't do anything..." I looked down and smiled as Bella began looking around the room at people, finally glaring at Alice.

"Not it." She said raising her hands.

"Well then who did it because someone here did something."

She stood and put her hands on her hips whilst scanning the room. I had to laugh, obviously I knew who did it, I didn't know what had been done though, but watching Bella getting frustrated over not knowing was just funny and rather adorable.

_Silly Bella, as if she really believed I'd let Naomi get away with it..._

**BPOV**

So, everyone was a suspect. And I was the investigator. It felt like I was in a game of Cluedo, _It was Edward, in the dining room with the candlestick!_ Except it wasn't Edward, although he knew who it was and what exactly had gone down. I looked around the room again.

It wasn't Edward, it wasn't Alice. Jasper? No, he wasn't conniving enough. Emmett. No, just no. Rose. Hm, Rose was conniving, and she could be manipulative if she wanted to be and I'd seen her snap, she could go from a beautiful goddess to an angel of death just like that. I looked at her carefully and a devious smile spread across her face.

"Rose?"

She shrugged, "Well, you know... I overheard Edward talking to Alice about 'revenge' and come on, I couldn't resist, and well their plans were pretty lame if I'm being honest with you. I had to save them, for your honour if nothing else."

"I thought they were pretty good!" Alice said in her defence.

"Alice they were shit. Anyway, Edward said if I was 'in' I wasn't allowed to be violent, and well that just killed everything I had planned. Murder went out the window that's for sure... anyway, I'm not one for letting other people trouble my friends. Especially when they're as close to me as you are, so, I had a bit of fun with her...that's all. And if she's moving school now, well, that's just a plus side really."

"Rose! What did you do? I swear if it was anything illegal...I don't want you guys getting in trouble because of me!"

"Pfft, oh little Bella, my dad's a lawyer, I'd be fine, and I stuck to the legal side of the tracks. Yeah, it was a bit boring I mean I could have had some crazy fun but you know how Edward is. She couldn't prove anything was me anyway so I didn't see what the problem was." I looked over at Edward who just smiled and shrugged.

"Hmm, well as long as you're not going to get in trouble... I want to hear what you did. My god, I hope it was something good. Because you know... I hate her. So shoot, tell me!" I'm not going to lie, as long as everything was legal I was fine with it.

"Oh my god, evil Bella. Evil Rose!... ok, evil Rose I like, but Bella, I'm scared, this better a temporary thing." Emmett looked over at me worriedly, the pool cue tucked under his arm.

"Sh! Rose is talking! Ok, continue." Rose looked at me unbelievingly,

"I thought you were against all revenge?"

" Not at all, I said as long as it's _legal,_ not moral." Edward laughed at me then and pulled me down to sit on his lap, "On a scale of one to ten, how bad were you?"

She mused for a while, "Hm, well seeing as she's still alive I can't say ten, but she is moving school so I can say about seven ish? And a half? Maybe? If that? I was really quite kind, I mean I could have called Tanya, then she really would have been in trouble. And Tanya hates her."

"Oh, Rosie! What have you been up to."

"I think she got off pretty lightly, I mean when I found out all the shit she'd put you through I was ready to pull her hair out of her head, strand by strand. That would have been funny..." Fuck man, she really is Tanya's sister... "But then because of Edward and the law, I couldn't really do much, but I did what I could. Spread a few rumours around about her, can't remember what they all were... but yeah, I did that, just to get the ball rolling."

Alice and Jasper had edged closer to where we were now, listening it with just as much interest as me and Edward. Both Phil and Emmett were leaning over the pool table on their elbows, listening in as well.

"I heard she was gay." Jasper laughed.

"Oh I heard one of those, and that she slept with Mike Newton or something? I think that was one? That's just gross, that kid's a rat."

"I think that one might have been true actually, no one denied it! Ew! Anyway! I didn't really do much, I subscribed her for all these teen pregnancy, drug help and porno mags... except I sent them to her neighbour instead of her. Loads of them. Me and Karen got real bored after drama one night, so yeah, we did that. Um, I snuck into her room when she wasn't there and-"

"Breaking and entering! That's illegal!" I called her out, _tut tut Rose, tut tut_.

"Oh jeez, Bells. Anyway so some nerd in my English class likes to follow me round, so I made use of him and told him to me some fire ants. So I put some honey in her bed and put a few of them in there..."

I gasped, "Jesus, Rose! You didn't?!" Edward sounded just as shocked as I did.

"Hell yes! And then just in case she noticed before she got in, I had some poison oak and I might have searched out her underwear drawer and rubbed it on... everything."

"You rubbed poison oak on her panties?!" Alice screeched, putting her hand to her mouth in sheer horror. To be honest, just the thought made me cringe... and smile. Rosalie just nodded nonchalantly and the boys burst into laughter.

"I probably did some other stuff, I can't remember, it was so long ago... I think I wrote something on her mirror in lipstick, just 'cause I could. It was something really random though, I think I put 'Be nice.' Meh." I leaned forward whilst still sitting on Edwards lap and pulled Rosalie into a tight embrace.

"I love you!" I said as I squeezed her and she laughed.

"Well, I'm rather fond of you too." She laughed as I sat back and smiled at Edward, completely satisfied with what I'd learnt in the last ten minutes. Probably more than completely satisfied. Yes, the beast still roamed the earth, but she was moving schools because of Rose or otherwise. I'd have to check Edward's site for more info...

"Hey, am I missing out on all the fun down here?" My mom leaned on the door frame and looked over all of us, nodding over at Emmett, "Oh Emmett sweetie, Hannah Montana's just about to start if you want to watch it."

Emmett put down his cue and Phil's face lit up, "Score!" He shouted putting his hand in the air for a high-five. Everyone stopped to look at him and he suddenly became very aware of the attention he had brought upon himself.

"Uh... I mean, score. I gotta check the score... for the game. You know, sports. So I should probably go with Em and check it out. The sports I mean. 'Cause men do that."

"Baby, why don't you just say you want to watch it too?" Renée rolled her eyes as the two of them shuffled out of the room, the rest of us just watched and laughed quietly at the pathetic excuse of 'men'.

"Ok, well, I would say I'm about to put dinner out, but who am I kidding, I can't cook. So I'm all for ordering pizza, you guys are going to tell me what you want though. Bella's boring, she likes plain margarita. Here's hoping you're all a bit more adventurous."

I pursed my lips at her, "Hey, you used to eat only margarita's too until like, two years ago."

"I know... terrible isn't it. Anyway, come up to the kitchen so we can decide what we're ordering."

We all stood and made our way to the kitchen, Edward and I hung back a little though and I took the opportunity of having him alone for just a second with open arms. I bit my lip as I stood up from his lap. But then I thought, _to hell with it, no one's here right now, I'm staying on this sofa_.

He made an attempt to get up but I had other ideas so I pushed him back down and straddled him, going straight for his mouth, attacking it with full force.

"Mm, what's got you so frisky?" He chuckled in between kisses.

"I don't know I think...it's the heat... or something... I don't... just shut up." I could feel him smiling against my lips as my hands when automatically to the bronze mess on top of his head, and his found their way to the skin of my waist.

"Maybe it is the heat." He said pulling out of our kiss, _fucking hell Edward!_

"Yeah, yeah, probably is, now where were we..."

"Or maybe it's just the being away from home..."

"Maybe..." I leaned in to kiss him again but he wouldn't shut up! I sighed loudly and just sat on him waiting for him to finish.

"Or maybe it's because you're just happy you won't see _her_ again."

"I don't know Edward, can we just-"

"No, I think it's just because you're horny."

"Yes Edward, I am! So can you just shut up and... jeez." He chuckled and I smiled as I locked lips with him once again.

Surprisingly he deepened the kiss before I did, a pleasant surprise of course, and I made a small satisfied moan into his mouth as he did so, fidgeting slightly on his lap causing him to make a similar noise back.

I wasn't really getting the desired effect from my fidgeting. It was my lame attempt at creating friction and it failed, so I just went for grinding on him, that had always worked well in the past. And continued to work well. I could feel his arousal through his pants as I did so and I moaned quietly again finding the now protruding object worked well for causing more friction in the places I wanted more friction. He seemed to be aiding me with my movement, pressing down on my hips each time I rocked on him.

_Fuck_.

Well yes, that's what I wanted to do. _Right here, right now, on this sofa_, I wanted to fuck Edward. Really hard, really fast. Really now.

"Edward." I panted as we broke away from each other and he began kissing at my neck.

"I don't think we should do this right here, love." _No, no, right here is just about fine for me!_

But of course, Edward kissing at my neck pretty much immobilises me so I just sat there, not saying anything just letting him continue, my chest already rising and falling heavily. I didn't want to stop. I knew he was going to make me stop. God!

"I don't think...your mom...would be too...impressed." _Oh dear boy you are wrong, if she saw your length by any chance, she would be impressed, boy would she..._

"But... I want to..." I mumbled tilting my head to the side, giving him better access, my hair all falling to one side. "Please?"

I went straight to the object of my desire then, grabbing his crotch and rubbing vigorously through the material. He made a low growling sound into my neck but didn't stop me. So I continued with my ministrations listening to his soft curses as he rested his head on my shoulder. It wasn't until I slipped my hand into his boxers that he stopped me.

"Stop. We'll make a mess."

"So I'll clean it."

"New sofas."

"So?"

"Bella."

"Edward."

He caught my wrist to stop me from making any further actions, taking his head from my shoulder and looking me in the eyes. I felt like a little girl who'd just been told off so I huffed, removed my hand, crossed my arms, frowned and pouted. How come Edward always won? _Because he's beautiful._

"You suck." I said, getting off of his lap.

"That's what he said." I narrowed my eyes at him although I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face, "God Bella, now I have a _problem_ to deal with."

"Well you could have just let me 'deal' with it, but no. 'We'll make a mess' you said, 'New sofas' you said. Well shame, Edward. Because I'm going to leave you to deal with your 'problem' _alone_ while I eat pizza and wallow in my sexual frustration. You could have had it good, but whatever man. Later."

And I marched out of the room down the hallway feeling really quite smug with myself for doing that. _Yep, I'm pretty damn cool sometimes._

"Bella, kitchen's the other way." Edward said as he watched me walk away from the door.

_Shit._

**So I realised today, you've gone what, nearly 10 whole chapters without a lemon? My god, I feel for you all! I apologise, but as we can see, Bella is horny. And it's hot. That's got to mean some lemony goodness, right. So review this shit man! Tell me what you thought perlease! Make me feel better, I'm currently DEPRESSED because my best friend is in America for the next 3 weeks. Well, she's going to Hawaii and L.A and Las Vegas and possibly somewhere else... so I'm like ugh.**

**I didn't even realise I was so dependant on her, that's pretty sad. I mean I don't see her everyday, I probably talk to her every day though or nearly every day, and now I feel like I've lost the yin to my yang. Sigh. Ok, I'm not depressed, but I feel like I have nothing to do but mope around feeling sorry for myself. Also one of my friends has moved to Dubai and I won't see her 'til like, Christmas. Ugh.**

**Back to this, sorry I've been so late with everything. There are a lot of you I just want to thank continuously but I have the attention span of a 3 year old, it's completely ridiculous. I'll literally sit there and be like, reply to review, reply to review... oh, wall... *three hours later* DAMNIT. Pathetic, I know. Just know I love you though.**

**They're in Phoenix! Yay, good times happen in Phoenix! I think some cheering up is in order, so here it is. Now review my minions. I am so bored I'm going to write the next chapter to CC. Oh and sorry for the author note chapters. I'm not doing that again. It just pisses everyone off I imagine... **

**So, review, now! I love you lots, someone PM me or something... I'm trying to think of any New Moon/RPattz news to share but I have none, but seriously there are some freakin' funny blogs out there, I frequently piss myself laughing.**

**OH NO WAIT!! MY GOD HOW COULD I FORGET! I hope you caught my Michael Jackson reference, a legend has died. Wow, R.I.P. He's no.1 in the charts here as well, I don't even like the song, it's not even a classic really. Well I suppose... meh. Anyway, review please. Thanks again all, lots of love,**

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**

**P.S!!!! OK, THIS DRIVES ME INSANE, BUT HAS ANYONE ELSE NOTICED THAT ROBERT PATTINSON'S LITTLE FINGER ON HIS RIGHT HAND IS TOTALLY OUT OF SYNC WITH THE OTHERS?! BECAUSE I NOTICED THIS AGES AGO AND PEOPLE THINK I'M CRAZY. I'M NOT FREAKIN' CRAZY. WELL MAYBE I AM FOR STARING AT HIS HANDS... MEH, SERIOUSLY GO AND FIND A PICTURE AND YOU'LL SEE. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR A BLOG ON IT OR SOMETHING BUT I SWEAR NO ONE HAS NOTICED! EVERY TIME, I'M LIKE, FUNNY FINGER! JUST SOMEONE TELL ME THEY SEE IT TOO...ok end.  
**


	42. God Put A Smile Upon Your Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters**

**As usual, I love you guys and your reviews more than life (maybe not more than life, but a lot) Ok, I would like to say a lot, but I don't have time, so here's your chapter, I hope you like it, and make sure you read the end note, IT'S IMPORTANT... (probs bad grammar, haven't the time to check, I want this up now!)**

**God Put A Smile Upon Your Face**

**EPOV**

"Rules." Renée said after eating the last of the pizza and then brushing her hands together to rid of the crumbs. Bella groaned and slumped down on the sofa.

"Mom, do we have to?" She grumbled.

"Yes, of course we have to have rules, without rules my dear, there is anarchy. Ok, so, I'm just going to cut to the chase, to be perfectly honest with you I just want you guys to have fun so your pretty much free to do what you like, within reason. And by reason I mean nothing that is just completely insane. Nothing I'll have to call the lawyers in for."

"Pfft, as if we'd get _caught_. Who do you take us for?" Rosalie laughed,

"Yeah you're probably right, if you get caught doing whatever it is you're doing, you're doing it wrong. But just don't do anything that'll have your parents on my back, please. Like getting arrested, or you having to go to the ER... or getting pregnant. Which leads me nicely to bedrooms." She smirked playfully then and Bella's face turned a deep red.

"Oh my god, mother..." She said shaking her head and then putting it in her hands. I laughed and pulled her closer to me.

"All I'm saying is I'll allow two to a room. If I hear no evil, see no evil then I shall speak no evil, if you get what I'm saying." We all looked at Renée and nodded slowly, understanding what she meant. Alice gave Rose a wicked smile and then the two of the looked to their other halves. Jasper clearly understood what was meant, but Emmett, not so much.

"No evil? Do you mean swearing? Or like, killing? I don't get it." Rose gave an exasperated sigh and hit her own head. To be honest, if I was her I would probably do the same. In fact, I've never really thought about it before but Rose must really love Emmett because his idiocy would have driven me away long ago...

"No baby, no. She means, we can... you know, as long as we're inconspicuous about it." Emmett made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded.

"Yeah, inconspicuous and _responsible_ , because to be honest I can't really stop you, I know what it's like being your age. Actually it's pretty much the same as being my age..." She snickered as Phil came from behind where she stood and wound his arms around her middle, nipping at her neck.

"Mom!" Bella scolded giving her mother a warning glance. Renée gently pushed Phil away and put her hands in the air,

"I'm just saying, I don't want to come downstairs in the morning and see people at it on the kitchen counter. I am the parent here, I'm supposed to be condoning this kind of behaviour but since I'm not, just keep it light, ok? And the kitchen doesn't need christening again, that's already been seen to."

Bella shot up in a second with her hands pressed to her ears and her eyes tightly shut, "Ok, I'm going to go and throw up now. Maybe slit my wrists, depends how I'm feeling. Goodnight everyone." I did feel for her, I knew exactly what hearing about parents sexual activities... even worse catching a glimpse of them. Oh my god. _Ah! Cleanse the brain, cleanse it! I don't want these things on my mind, they were bad enough the first time!_

Both Alice and Rose started snickering as Bella walked off, not moving her hands from her ears, "And I'll go after her in five, four, three, two, one..." I got up from the sofa and brushed myself down, Phil winked at me and I just rolled my eyes and smiled back. The last time we'd visited, Phil and I had established the five second rule. You had to give the girls a minimum of five seconds to get ahead and then follow. That way you let them have their small amount of time to themselves and then you can burst in like the heroic gentleman and make them feel better.

That was my job, and that I would do.

"So you're saying we can get jiggy with it as long as you don't know we're getting jiggy with it, even though you do?" Emmett queried, "So basically, keep it in the bedrooms and as little noise as possible?"

Renée nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's it..."

"Oh, cool, that's easy! I'll be like a ninja in the night, slip in, slip out, you'll never even know. Man, I love this place."

"Easier for some than others..." Jasper coughed to try and hide what he'd said but I heard just as I left the room in pursuit of Bella, and I think everyone else did too. _Hey, it's a compliment Edward, you and Bella are the loudest, because you're the best. It's just fact._ Yeah.

I found Bella sitting on her bed, just staring blankly in front of her. I came in a shut the door softly behind me, offering her a small smile. She smiled back and sighed, beginning to fiddle with the its of material that frayed out on her shorts. I came and sat beside her, watching as she pulled off the strands. I didn't say anything to her, she didn't say anything to me, we just sat together. There was something up with her, other than just being embarrassed by Renée, but she couldn't have expect any less. That's just how Renée was. She knew that, so did I.

"Why is my mom nothing like yours? Esme would never say that. Ever." She sighed again and looked up at me. I just smiled and nudged her shoulder.

"No, really, even my mother has her moments. And you wouldn't want her to be like _my_ mom, because then she wouldn't be _your_ mom. She wouldn't be Renée, that's just how she is, and I know you love her that way."

"Well yeah, but still... she's so annoying sometimes. It's like I love you, I really, really do, but shut up." She put her head on my shoulder and sighed. I began twirling a piece of her hair around my fingers as she put her hands around my middle and hugged me to her.

"What's up?" I asked quietly, holding a piece of her hair to my nose. Ok, yeah, I liked the smell. We'd already recognized it as a weird fetish of mine so she just let it be. She had nice smelling hair, what can I say? Instead of answering, she shook her head and shrugged.

"Bella."

"The sky." She mumbled,

"What?"

"The sky. You said what's up, the sky is up." I turned her face to look at me and raised an eyebrow,

"Really Isabella, I'm not stupid. And I know something's up because you've been quiet, and then you tried to jump me out and yeah, I know I'm super hot and you just want me to sex you up 24/7, but it's not just that. Also you fiddle with your clothing when something is bothering you. And it's not your mom being embarrassing so don't say that."

She shrugged again and her hold on me became tighter like she thought I was going somewhere or something. I frowned and took her hands from around my middle and held them in my own, "Tell me."

"I'm just... I don't know, everything's just really weird. New house. I'm back in Arizona with everyone. This isn't my room yet, I have to get used to it. I feel out of place. In this room, in this house, in my mom and Phil's lives... it sounds so stupid but I do. And I don't know if I can explain it, but it feels to me like I moved to Forks by my own choice, and in doing so I let myself distance from them, but I keep coming back and expecting to be the same. My mom to be exactly how I left her, but she's not.

She's still my mom, she's still the same person, but she's experienced stuff without me there. I'm not homesick, I'm not regretting moving or anything, I got over all of that ages ago. I just miss her, not her physically being there, I just miss the relationship we had. It's been lost a bit in between all of this and I miss that. I don't think I've even told her I am no longer a virgin and haven't been for... forever. I feel like she's got her own life and she has, and I'm not always physically in it. I don't fit anymore.

And when I knew Naomi was moving schools or whatever, I just got overexcited actually and I had to have the feeling of knowing _someone_ was there. And you're the only person I never feel out of place with. I used to, but not anymore. I fit with you. And I know you're always there because you're my best friend. _And_ I was feeling very horny, but I've calmed down now...

I don't really find my mom annoying. Well I do. But I'm just being childish really, I'm pissed she wont let me fit anymore. I want to fit but I can't because this is her life not mine. It sucks." She looked up at me and frowned.

"Yeah, that does sound stupid. And why have you calmed down _now?_" I laughed and she rolled her eyes, but then I was serious.

I brought my hands along with hers to the side of her face and pressed my brow against hers, "You'll always fit, Bella. Your mom does have her own life, and yeah, it might be weird but you can't really do anything to stop it, but your her daughter. She'll always make you fit. I think you just need to speak to her, you can reassure her that you're getting enough sexin'"

She pushed on my head and I laughed, putting my head back against hers, smiling smugly, "Well you know what I mean. It's weird, but that's just how it is. I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. And if she decides that actually she's always hated you and never wants to see you again, then you'll have me. Because you _do_ fit with me ok, you just do. I don't know why, I didn't ask for some retarded, clumsy, angsty git to be the missing piece to my puzzle, but here you are."

She scoffed and kissed the tip of my nose, "I hate you."

"I hate you, too." I kissed the tip of her nose, and as usual, she scrunched it up, "Now enough of this mushy shit, seriously, people are going to start thinking I'm gay. Look what you're doing to me."

She pushed me back so I fell on the bed and laughed, "Edward shut up, you do it to yourself. You were like this before I was ever in the picture. Alice saw to that. Anyway, I'm so tired, I think it's all that travelling today, so I'm going to bed. You can sleep with me or share with Jasper and I'll have Alice. And I mean _sleep, _Edward."

I pouted and sat back up, sliding my hand up her smooth thigh, "Really? Just sleep?" I began kissing at her neck and running my hand up and down under her t-shirt.

She laughed and took my hands away, "Just sleep, I'm too tired, I'll be like fucking a potato." She kissed me once, then twice and smiled, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise. You see, you shouldn't have stopped me earlier Edward, I was on a roll. Oh well, your loss."

My loss. It really was my loss. _Damnit, I thought we learnt this already, just don't deny Bella anything, it always just gets you in the ass._

She got up from the bed and skipped out of the room, returning shortly dragging my bag in with her, it wasn't even that heavy but she looked like she was still struggling, "Bella, leave it, I'll get it."

"Well... I've already... dragged it this far...." She hauled it over to where I was sat and then stood straight with her hands on her hips, "See that Edward, I can do it. Fuck you."

I sighed, running a finger down her leg as I kneeled on the floor to open my bag to get toiletries, "I kinda wish you would actually..." I mumbled.

By the time we were both ready for bed, I had become seriously horny. It seemed Bella had calmed down and now I was all riled up. It was her fault though; she was wearing some skimpy underwear and parading around the room in it. She was trying to engage me in conversation but I was just not paying attention. I couldn't pay attention. All I could do was sit ogling her continuing to undress her in my mind. But then apparently I wasn't doing it in my mind anymore and she really _was_ undressing. She was already in her bra and panties, maybe she felt bad and I shall get a little loving? Yes? Please?

No.

Apparently she was 'too hot' to wear pyjama's so she took her bra off and just went to bed like that. I had to lie beside her _all_ night when she was in just her panties. Nothing else. Nothing. I nearly self combusted. I wondered how perverted it would be if I just started feeling her up while she slept... but then I decided actually that was too weird. And to make it all so much more fun, she's a fucking clinger when she sleeps, she holds onto me. So I spent most of the night awake with some damn raging hard on, her boobs pressed against my bare chest, the small mumbles and groans she makes, and her hair just everywhere.

It was like even in her sleep she was teasing me with this whole 'you can look but you can't touch' thing. What's the deal with that? I was starting to think fucking a potato wouldn't actually be that bad... why the hell did I even stop her earlier again? Because I can't remember. _Dickhead, you should have just gone with it._

I should have just gone with it. Fuck I should have.

It sounded like Bella was getting more in her sleep than I was now. I turned over and lay staring up at the ceiling trying to pretend that a basically naked Bella wasn't having some kind of sex dream _without me_, that she wasn't pressing herself and all but grinding my leg, that she was not getting off in her sleep and that I didn't want to fuck her senseless, asleep or awake.

It wasn't working.

She was really going for it now, hell, I really wanted to be having the same dream she was, she was dry humping my leg and damn she was actually wet. I could feel it on my leg. It was actually pretty weird... she was asleep. I was really awake. In all senses of the word. Yet at the same time, I was trying to restrain the need to rip those damn panties off of her and just fucking her anyway.

"Edward..." She moaned softly. _Well it's good to know it is actually me she's dreaming about here. That could have been awkward._

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to make her disappear or something, _she's not really there, this is jus some weird messed up dream, she's sleeping soundly and you're going to wake up in three, two..._

"Mmm, I want you." She mumbled sleepily.

_Ok, this is where I bid thee farewell._

I could stay in the bed, probably end up coming in my boxers and having to deal with an embarrassing and awkward situation if she woke up, or, I could get out of the bed and sleep on the floor or something. I was quite partial to staying put, she seemed to have stilled for now and the floor was wooden... wood isn't comfortable. _I should know, I was going to have a serious case of it in the morning..._

So I remained where I was and she made no further movements. Until just when I was about to take a sigh of relief, when her hand moved down into boxers and she grabbed my cock, moving her hand slowly along the length.

"Fuck!" I hissed as a whisper. I was not about to be tossed off by my sleeping girlfriend. No way. That is just too weird, and would be even weirder if she woke up part way through. Fucking hell.

Floor it is then.

**BPOV**

The sun woke me the next morning. That was something I didn't miss, being woken up by the sun. In Forks, I can remember only once or twice being woken by it. Here, it always came through the blinds despite how hard you tried to keep it out, it always found a crack, a slit that had been overlooked. It was just annoying seeing as the sun rises so fucking early as well. I groaned and stretched out, expecting my hands to grasp onto Edward. Well, I was reaching but I wasn't grasping. I opened my eyes and looked at the empty space in front of me.

_No Edward...Where is he?_

I looked over at the clock, apparently I had been sleeping for the last thirteen hours, I didn't even realise I was _that_ tired. I sat up in my bed, and frowned as I looked around.

"Edward?" I said to the seemingly empty room.

"Hm? No, my piano's the glittery one..."

"Edward?" I looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere. That was his voice though... _what the hell was he saying about glittery piano's?_

There was a loud groan and then my favourite bronze, tousled yet still perfectly coiffed, mess of hair appeared at the end of my bed, a hand running through it, followed by another groan and a small thump of the wooden floor as it disappeared again, "Edward... are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Ughhh, my back..." I crawled down the end of my and peered over the edge to see Edward had taken a pillow from my bed and found a blanket from... somewhere to make himself a makeshift bed on the floor. He was rubbing his face with his hands as I stared down unbelievingly at him.

"Why are you on the floor? Do I fart in my sleep or something?" He chuckled and sat up again, arching his back and sighing before raising his eyebrow at me. I frowned and waited for his answer.

"I wish." He scoffed. I sat back so I was kneeling on my legs, "No, worse than that. Apparently you were a little...frisky last night. You didn't calm those hormones down enough and boy did I know it..." He looked at me with a smug smile on his face but I didn't get what he was saying.

He rolled his eyes and laughed again, "You. You teased me by walking around in nothing before we went to bed and then _you_ started friggin dry humping me. And attempting a hand job. Now I love you, I really do and I was torn between actually stopping you... but I figured it would be a bit weird if you woke up and, you know..."

"I was humping you while I was asleep?!"

"Oh yeah."

"Like... like one of those dogs or something?"

"Kinda... you were more grinding though."

"Oh. My. God.... I'm sorry! I thought I was having a nice dream but... oh my god, Edward. That is so embarrassing." _GDIHFSV HDO;SVJ FSBHFODAHB FDEHBJK VNSBFOLHAFO;AGHFS. Why?_

I was getting sick of this. I hate my life sometimes. I mean what the hell?! I was humping him in my sleep?! That must have been so weird. I'm such a weirdo. A horny one at that. But in my sleep? While I was sleeping?! And I was obviously so bad that Edward had to actually get out of the bed and move to the floor. God knows what I was even _saying_, in fact, I really don't want to know. I just want to hit myself in the face with a spade.

As I allowed myself to be swallowed by the dark pit of embarrassment and Edward tried to console me, the door flung open to reveal our laughing friends, fresh faced and alive on this sunny morning. _On this wonderfully sunny and beautiful day, don't you just love life?_ NO.

"Hey Edward, what did you do man? First night and you're already on the floor? Dude." Emmett laughed hysterically but then stopped abruptly almost choking, "Holy shit, Bella!" _What? What's he holy shitting me for? Yeah, I'm really embarrassed right now, I'm probably somewhere between a shade of pink and red and purple, but that's not news._

Alice squeezed past Emmett and gasped before giggling, "Nice tits, Bells."

I looked down at myself and remembered I was too hot last night to put a top on. And I wasn't wearing a bra. Another round of laughter from the doorway erupted into the room as I twisted myself round and body slammed the bed, burying my head in my pillow as I tried to save what little dignity I had left. _It's not working..._ I know.

Edward was laughing as well but I was seriously on the verge of tears, "Don't laugh at me!" I said into the pillow, holding it to my face, I'm sure a few tears were soaked by the pillow anyway.

"Come on you two, we're going swimming! Put you're swimsuits on, it's so nice outside!"

_Ah, yes, swimming, maybe I can hide stones in my bikini and drown myself..._

I groaned loudly into the pillow as I heard Edward stand up, "I am all for swimming, my back is killing me. Isn't water supposed to be therapeutic or something?"

"Well actually sometimes it helps, sometimes it doesn't. I suggest not sleeping on the floor next time... why were you even down there?" Jasper queried and I felt the embarrassment engulf me again.

"I'll tell you later..."

"No you won't!" I called back, still not removing my head from the pillow; I wasn't ready to face people yet. They'd already seen too much of me today.

"Well skinny dipping might be more your thing, but your mom and Phil are still around so put a bikini on already." Rosalie laughed followed by a giggle from Alice.

"Fuck you." I said putting my middle finger up at both of them.

_Fuck you all._

**EPOV**

Swimming trunks were on, us boys were done, we were just lounging in front of the pool, we'd already been in for a dip, I really did not understand what took the girls so long. All they had to do was put a bikini on and they were sorted. They were only going to be diving in water, they didn't need to do their hair, they didn't need to put make up on, they just needed to hurry up and get down here.

Emmett was starting to fret because he hadn't put any sun cream on his back and he had a tendency to burn. Whilst Jasper and I turned a nice brown, he was often the red lobster on the side.

"For gods sake, please can you put it on for me?" He pleaded with Jasper, I'd already said I wasn't touching him, maybe it was just me but I couldn't imagine me applying sun cream to Emmett's back without it being weird.

"I'm not doing it, dude, you'll just have to wait for Rose." Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so. I looked over at Emmett who attempted to reach every spot of his own back with the cream. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain so he just huffed and applied a load to his face instead.

Jasper sat watching him dubiously, "What? If I don't put it on I peel and burn! And I've already tried not putting cream on before, I just go red and then I can't walk. It's not cool, I'm playing it safe. Rose gets pissed if I don't put it on."

"That's because you whine like a girl when you don't." Rose came round in a red bikini with a white towel thrown over her shoulder. She skimmed her hand over Emmett's back before she sat down on the deck chair next to him, "I'll put it on you. You'll have to put it on me too, I'm not swimming, I don't want my hair wet, I'm just going to sunbathe."

Alice came skipping over in a green and white polka dot bikini and placed herself in her usual seat- Jaspers lap. I was just going to ask her where Bella was but she answered before I even opened my mouth, "Bella will be down in a sec, she just went to get a towel."

The pool was situated in a courtyard like area, with a terrace all around the first floor and a spiralling staircase that came down the outside to the ground. There were grape vines and other greenery scaling the white walls, intertwining with the iron of the terrace and stairs. Renée appeared and leant over, smiling down at us.

"You kids don't mind if we go to the gym, do you? We'll be about two hours max, I can't find Bella... so can you just tell her for me?"

"Yeah, we'll tell her." Alice said back merrily. Renée waved and disappeared as quick as she had appeared.

Bella still wasn't here and I was getting hot. Everyone else had engaged in some conversation but I wasn't really paying any attention. Instead I dived into the pool. The water was really blue and instantly cooling against my skin. I swam around for a bit, my back began to ease up until it didn't really hurt much at all anymore.

I stopped swimming and let out all of the air in my lungs so I sunk to the very bottom of the pool. And I just sat there, the sounds of conversation muted by the mass of water around me. To me, this was the closest to nothingness I could get. So I just sat there, letting out the odd bubble, my breath held and my eyes shut until all of a sudden there was a plunging sound that ruined the serenity. I opened my eyes but all I could see was a white haze of bubbles. I squinted as my eyes got used to the chlorine again looked around for who had just jumped in.

There was no-one.

And then there was Bella.

With the biggest grin on her face. Scared the living shit out of me but fuck, she looked fucking beautiful. I didn't know it was possible for her to look any more beautiful, but even she broke her own record because Bella underwater was just something else. Her whole body had a liquid like movement, completely the opposite to what she was above the water. Her hair splayed out and rippled along with the water, I wish I had that waterproof camera with me now.

She filled her cheeks with air and then let out a trail of bubbles so she sat in front of me on the floor of the pool. She smiled widely again and then put her hands on my shoulders and leant forward. And she kissed me. She kissed me long and hard. She kissed me and I almost died.

I had no oxygen left.

My body was telling me to breathe but my brain knew better, so as an automatic response, I shot up to the surface, gasping when I got there. _Damn, didn't even get to finish that kiss properly._ Everyone who was sitting on the deck chairs turned to look at me like I'd just re-emerged with Neptune's trident or something. I looked around but Bella wasn't anywhere to be seen.

It was really weird... I didn't just imagine her there, she really was. Or maybe it was Bella the mermaid. Hell if she was a mermaid I totally understand why people drove there ships into the rocks just to reach her. I looked around again before shaking my head and walking up the steps out of the pool.

I flicked my hair and wiped the water from my eyes, Alice yelped as the water hit her, "Ugh, I've got water in my ear." I complained whilst hitting the side of my head.

"Jump up and down with your head on the side." Jasper told me, "No seriously, it works." I scoffed before turning, tilting my head to the side and jumping up and down. And what d'you know, there was a warm feeling as the water trickled out. There was still some there though so I carried on jumping.

Jump. Jump. Jump. Ju- Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.

I hadn't imagined Bella being in the water. I was sane. I had kissed her, she was there. And she surfaced from the blue depths like some kind of water goddess. It was like those slow mo moments where she was walking up the steps, water dribbled down her soft curves as she revealed herself. Her hair wet and pushed back, her breasts pushed up and together. Perfect.

And she was wearing a fucking midnight blue bikini. I nearly came in my trunks.

I stood up straight, totally ignoring the water that fell down my own body, or the small amount that remained in my ear. I'd never seen her in a bikini before. It was different to her just being in her underwear but I still wanted to rip it off of her and ravage her wherever I could.

Somewhere between me almost falling over myself gaping at her, someone hit the play button and everything became normal speed again, "Hm." She hummed with a cheeky grin on her face. She pulled one of her fingers down my chest and then looked and the water on the end of it.

"We're both wet. Not just me for once then." She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear, "I still think I'm a lot wetter than you are though. You could always just... fuck me dry." _Woah!_

Instant hard on.

**BPOV**

I stood flat on my feet again, staring up at Edward and biting my lip. Yeah, my offer was out there, he was free to take it. I wanted him to take it; I really fucking wanted him to take me. After he managed to prise me from my pillow, he told me that my dream humping had been quite hot in a weird way but I was still mortified by the thought and couldn't see how it could be at all. But then I actually imagined it in my head, what I had been doing to Edward. What Edwards face would have been like, the thought of Edwards face actually just made me laugh, but he had said that he had to stop himself from taking me in my sleep, so he must have been pretty turned on.

_Hm, Edward turned on by me dry humping him. That's pretty hot. Pretty weird... but hot._

The thought of Edward being turned on just turned me on. And so my turn on switch was left 'on' from then. When I put my bikini on with Rose and Alice, it was on. When I searched around for my beach towel, it was on. When I bumped into my mother and she told me she was going to the gym, it was on. When I dived into the pool and kissed Edward, it was definitely on. And right now, with him contemplating my offer, it was so on.

Him standing there, his bronze hair darker now it was wet, water dripping down his chiselled body, his blazing eyes. If I hadn't been literally dripping, I would have been _dripping_. I'm pretty sure I was anyway. Gooey bikini bottoms to the max.

Holy fuck it was on. It was on like Donkey Kong.

"Bella, we're going to play Shark, are you in?" Jasper asked as he pulled Alice up, "Even Rose is playing."

"Like hell I am! Did you not hear me? Hair, no." She hissed flicking the page of a fashion magazine.

"Uh, yea-"

"Bella can't play." Edward butted in, taking my hand in his, his eyes were hooded by his wet hair, "She said she was going to show me something... didn't you?" He looked up and kapow. Right in my face. His eyes, all lust filled and wanting me and everything and holy crap I wanted him so bad.

My heart began racing with excitement and anticipation as I squeezed his hand, "Oh right, yeah, show you something... yeah, sorry guys." We both smiled at each other before he began leading me off.

"What are we not playing then?" I heard Emmett complain from behind me,

"No, Emmett, we're not playing anymore." Jasper said, sounding a bit sad as well, "There aren't enough players, Bella's showing Edward something or something..."

Emmett turned towards me and Edward, just as we'd climbed the stairs and were hurrying across the terrace, "Showing him something? Showing him something my ass! She's not showing him anything other than tits and pussy, they're going to fuck! You assholes!" He shouted up to us.

I giggled, momentarily peering over the terrace side and waved to which Emmett just stuck his finger up at me.

_Sorry Emmett. We'll play your game some other time. Right now I've got more important things to do. Or _a_ more important thing to do. That 'thing' being your god of a brother. Hallelujah, praise the Lord._

***

"We're all wet." Edward chuckled in between our frantic kisses, my breathing had become erratic as soon as we got to my bedroom and he'd pushed me against the wall. Somehow, our intense making out had landed us on my bed with Edward on top of me. I smiled and raised my hips and wrapped y legs around his middle.

"Some of us more than others." I said breathlessly, kissing him again. Harder this time, more urgent. More urgent because I was in some desperate _need_ here, I _needed _Edward. I needed him now, I needed him hard, I needed him fast. And fuck was he going to give it to me.

"You look so amazing underwater." He growled into my neck as he sucked and nipped.

"So do you." I rolled us over so I was on top. I began kissing down his neck, feeling all of the indents of his perfectly muscular chest with my hands as I did, "Fuck, you look so good. When I came out of the water and you were there and you were all wet and... Mm, you make me feel so hot."

I sat up on him, straddling his waist as I went about undoing the tie of my bikini, "Ugh, bikini's are like underwear you swim in. Annoying and unnecessary." I complained, throwing the top somewhere and getting back to appreciating Edward beautiful body.

"We should go skinny dipping."

"We should just have sex in the pool." I went about wiggling my way out of my bikini bottoms and them tossing them away too.

"We should do that." He agreed sitting up and devouring my left breast, his hands on my back as he pulled me flush against his chest.

"Oh god yes, we should... so... do that." I gasped as he removed one hand from my back to massage my other neglected breast. My head fell back and drips of water fell off of me as I muttered something about it being so good. Seriously, I reckon Edward had a talent here. Before Edward I saw boobs as annoying storages of fat that just got bigger and bigger and didn't really do anything. I never in a million years thought someone touching the would actually make me feel anything other than annoyed. But my god, when Edward touched me, when he worked my boobs the way he did... I'm pretty sure I could have an orgasm just from that.

"I love how you make me feel. I love how you- I lov- Oh god, just fuck me, please." He let out a low, deep chuckle from his throat and looked into my eyes. Hungry and lustful, just like I was.

"My pleasure." He whispered, his cool breath tickling my ear and making me giggle a little. I smiled widely at him as I hovered above him, all but ripping his trunks down. I couldn't be bothered to take them all the way off so I just pulled them down enough that I could get to what I really wanted.

I'd shuffled down a bit when I pulling down his trunk, so 'little Edward' was directly in front of me when I looked up again. I licked my lips, taking his length in my hand and then giving the head a quick lick along with a little sucking. Edward hissed and squirmed as I trailed my tongue along the entire length of his cock and then put it all in my mouth.

"Bella..." He gasped, putting his hands on my ass cheeks and squeezing them.

"I need you so bad right now. Feel how wet I am." I let go of his cock and took his hand putting it underneath me. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as his fingers began playing with my clit and then swirling around my entrance, "You feel that?" I moaned as he put a finger inside and then dragged it out again.

"You're so warm and so wet." He comment, almost with an approving tone. I took his hand again and put the finger he'd just put inside me into my mouth so I could taste myself on his skin. Then I drew it down my chest, between my breasts and then put it on my hips.

"I want you in me. Now." I held his cock again in my hand, positioning myself above and giving him a little pump, "I need you in me." I panted, lowering myself so I could feel the tip just waiting for me to make the connection, hard and ready in my hand, just waiting.

I waited. I don't know what I was waiting for but I waited and then finally I slid myself down onto him, letting out a hiss. Edward thrusted his hips up, but I bent forward and put my hands on his chest to stop him. He looked at me confused,

"Are you ok?" He asked in a strained voice. I nodded without saying anything, my head down as I sat on him. I was more than fine, I was 100% perfect. And I was complete because I had Edward in me and we really did fit. He fit so perfectly I almost wanted to cry. How can one person even be so perfect for the other? I don't know how. I don't know why. All I knew was that we were perfect.

I didn't want him to move for the moment because I just loved the feel of him inside me. Completely. Completing me. Filling me up. I didn't want any more I didn't want any less. I just wanted Edward and I fucking had him. He was mine, and I loved him.

Still, this could all be said aloud another time because for the most part, I am a horny bugger, corrupted by Edward Cullen. He turned me over to the dark side and man were their cookies good. I craved Edward. I hungered for him. Everything that was Edward I loved. I just loved him in some crazy way that was a little too much for my teenage mind to grasp.

"Ok, I'm done." I announced with a smile, he raised and eyebrow and I laughed, "I mean I'm done... thinking. You're all good to go." I raised myself up and then crashed back down on top of him, soon he met the rhythm of my hips and met with each thrust perfectly.

"Oh fuck, Edward." I moaned loudly, grinding down on him harder. He gripped onto my hips, pressing me down onto him with each motion. I hummed and moaned loudly, not really caring who could hear me, everyone was outside anyway and my mom and Phil were at the gym. I was safe to be as loud as I wanted.

Edward groaned as he always did, I looked at him whilst I bounced around, watching his face and I couldn't help but smile. He had his concentration face on, it was so cute, it always made me.

"Laughing at a guy while you're having sex with him does nothing... for his ego." He growled, it wasn't an angry growl, he was just incapable of speaking normally whilst we were having sex. Not that we really did a lot of talking. He smiled at me though, the odd grunt escaping his lips.

He stopped me moving and changed out positioning, "I wasn't laughing at you, you're face is really cute, that's all. Um. I don't think I can do this position..."

"Why not?"

"My leg doesn't bend that way."

"Make it bend that way."

"I can't."

"Hm..." He moved my leg so it was in a more comfortable position for the both of us, "I think you should invest in a Wii Fit."

"Thanks."

**AND NOW REVIEW.**

**Ok, I haven't the time so I'm trying to keep this short and snappy. No.1, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, review please. No.2, I have a blog so my author notes don't have to be rambly anymore, I put a link on my profile, No.3 Sorry you had to wait a week maybe more for this, I hope you thought it was worth the wait.**

**No,4 MOST IMPORTANTLY, X&Y was nominated for 'Best Undiscovered Erotica-WIP' at The Indie TwiFic Awards so you guys, GO AND VOTE FOR IT!! I would like to thank whoever the hell even nominated me, I am seriously beyond chuffed right now, and it would be pretty damn awesome if I got to the next round! So please vote, again, the link is on my profile. (When I found out what category I was nominated under, I laughed for a good five minutes, no joke, it still makes me laugh thinking about it, man I love you guys! :')) **

**SO. Review, vote, keeping living, keep loving. I want to thank everyone for just reading despite whether you review or not. WHICH REMINDS ME, this is so random, but I was looking at my stats and chapter 2 only has 1 review hahaha, so I think you should all leave really random reviews on that chapter for me so I can laugh at something. Haha.**

**Lots of love, You know you love me, XO XO**


	43. I know you hate this

**I know you hate this. I know I said I'd stop doing this, but holy motherfucker. **

**I CANNOT WRITE X&Y RIGHT NOW. **

**It's actually killing me, so bad, so fucking bad.**

**Honestly, I cannot even believe I'm even saying this, but my own writing is making me want to stick needles in my eyes. Fucking hell. X&Y and Nude currently have me with a knife to my wrist. Nude, I apologise, but that shit is killing me, to the people who actually read and like it, I'm sorry but I'm deleting it. It pisses me off no end. It's not written how I want it to be to already, so I'm deleting it and then I'm going to start again and I'll put it up at a later date. And it'll be written better, it will just **_**be**_** better. I just can't do it right now because, well just because I can't, I'm not in 'that zone'. Well that's a lie, I could probably write something half decent if I tried now, but I've already gone wrong so... OH BLAH BLAH BLAH IT'S BEING DELETED. Put me on author alert and you'll know when I put it back up.**

**X&Y is just pissing me off. When I re-read it there are moments where I'm like 'why the fuck did I even write that'? I'm telling you, thank fuck this is the last 9 chapters or I fear you would all just be reading complete and utter bollocks. Saying this, I have written about 3000 words of the next chapter although I'm probably going to delete 2000 of them... in all, you should hopefully have the next chapter soon. I think I'm just having writers block actually.**

**For those who were wondering, I am writing a sequel. I've written a prologue for it, I've planned it. It actually has a plot, I realise this doesn't really have a plot, but meh, I don't mind that too much. I'm hoping to god you will like it. It'll be different to this... better different I think. Well we'll see. Main difference is that at the moment, it will be written entirely from Bella's point of view. **

**Seeing as I feel like a complete bitch, I'm going to give you a teaser of it: **

_**A Rush of Blood to The Head**_

_Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, I wasn't in too much of an inebriated state to take much notice to the current handling of my body. Fingers, skittish and unknowing, eager to start somewhere, wanting to be everywhere but ending up nowhere in particular scattered around my bare stomach. Delicate brushes of skin against skin, warm air blown across shoulder blades, short, gasped breaths. If I had been a little more sober then maybe I would be more involved in the current goings on, as it was, I was not and so my body was abandoned. My mind neglected its duties of having complete and utter awareness. I was willingly giving myself up to the complete mercy of the body on top of me because I just didn't care anymore. _

_As far as I could tell, I was an empty body with the name of a lost love tattooed all over my skin. All over my mind. All over everything I owned; my clothes, my memories, my life. Invisible ink but still permanent. It didn't matter if no one else could see it; I knew it was there. I knew he was there. He was always there. Except for the time I actually needed him, he wasn't there then._

_But life screws you over sometimes and I don't care anymore. I just don't care. I've tried doing what's best for other people but that just fucked up. I tried doing what was best for me and that just fuck up as well. There's never any winning for me, there never was and there never will be. I always have to give up something. Maybe I was always meant to settle for second best. It's a shame second best is a great big fucking ball of wank._

_**o.O **_

**So there you have it for now. I can't say too much though, it'll kill the last few chapters of this. And you know a while back when I said something big was going to happen, but then it never did (or maybe you thought the Naomi thing was the something big- well it wasn't) ... well, yeah...**

**The upcoming chapters should actually be good, I've had them written in my head for a long time, I just can't get past the one I'm on now, or what I'm doing in the next one. After that I'm good. So any idea's because other than the first 1000 words, this chapter sucks? PM me, or review, or whatever.**

**Ok, I would just like to tell you to go and read two stories:**

**'Untouched' by TheNomadSoulmate: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5193045/1/Untouched **- Continuethestory told me to read this and oh my god I pissed myself, it's so funny, it's got a bit of angst, and recently some hot stuff too, so go and read it! Literally, it's so fucking good.**

**'A Stable Romance' by Iadorepugs: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5120983/1/A_Stable_Romance - **I didn't think I'd be into a horsey fic, but my god it's SO good, and also I don't think I've ever actually *swooned* at the thought of Edward in a fic so much. Really, Edward in breeches!! NEED I SAY MORE? GO AND READ IT! + she's a fanfic friend of mine and she helps feed my RPattz addiction which makes her a good person!**

**ALSO, STORIES THAT ARE MAJORLY PWNING MY ASS HARDCORSE RIGHT NOW ARE:**

'**The Perfect Wife' by ****rmcrms5 – Ok, if you can't deal with abuse, don't read it, but if you can, oh my fucking god, it's SO GOOD. The first 11 chapters are quite graphic abuse wise, but you can skip them. It's so well written, it's just... so good. I've never actually been falling off of my seat waiting for an update before, like literally, I pee myself. So go and read it, it's seriously so good. I've never read a fic with a bad Carlisle either!**

**Wide Awake got updated! Holy shit, it made me squee! I you haven't read it, get your ass on LJ! B.E..**

'**Alphabet Weekends' by the-glory-days – Ok. JUST LOVE. And sex, like every chapter. MHM.**

**There's some other stuff too I just can't remember... The Red Line is another favourite of mine. I cried in it. Actual tears.**

**Talking of tears, I just watched 'My Sister's Keeper' and cried so hard I started hyperventilating. OH MY GOD. The cinema was silent other than sniffles and people crying, and me hyperventilating, which was so cool. And then the bathroom afterwards was full of a load of people like, sniff sniff, so sad sniff sniff.**

**I also practically cried at the pictures of RPattz from US Weekly (I know right, didn't we all?! FUCKING OH MY GOD, WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE) and also I watched the two new clips from NM from comic con and nearly cried again. I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE FILM, HOLY CRAP!!**

**So I apologise for being a suck ass writer, but it's like a job or something... and I've been kinda busy recently, you know how it is. So thank you all for your cooperation. I just like to explain why I'm such a failure. Thanks again all, beaucoup d'amor.**

**You know you love me (even though right now you may really not) XOXO**


	44. So

Fucking hell I need to stop with the author notes...

Just saying, hey, hello, hi, how you doing, yes I am alive! No, I'm not suicidal (HAHA), have I got writers block? Yes and no. Has it been a month now? Yes. Do you want to kill me? Yes.

Just so you know, I am not deleting anything, I got over my hissy fit, everything's fine. I haven't been writing X&Y simply because I can't and I don't want to just sit down and rush it so it's shit. However, aside from writing this, I am actually (I mean actually- for all the people I gave days as to when I would update, I'm sorry, I'm shit at deadlines and I didn't like what I'd written) writing it at the moment.

I have a beta, **SwallowedxInxThexSea (y**ay, Coldplay- you know, I haven't listened to them in AGES) so check out her stories, I only found her because I read '**Under Wraps**' -** http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5181027/1/Under_Wraps**. Hopefully I'll be able to send her some stuff soon haha.

Another story you should look at is **'Sex On Fire' **by **Simone Marie - http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5293097/14/ -** **Honestly, when I recommend something I would say it's actually something worth reading, I'm very picky with stuff and I don't read unless it's actually good. However, we all have different opinions... but this is worth reading. It's basically about an older Edward and a younger Bella, and by that I mean, Bella being 17 and Edward in his twenties. I really love the tension between the two, it's only up to chapter 14 so check it out. There are quite a few different pov's but I didn't find it annoying (normally I do) and it's so worth more reviews than it has, so leave those ladies some love, just saying you've read it or something.**

I wrote a one shot called **P.P.P.S I Love You - http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5318429/1/PPPS_I_love_you **

**Go and read it, PLEASE.** I will love you so much if you do. So far everyone who has has cried, not saying you will, but you should. Read it, review it, and play the most depressing playlist you have whilst doing so.

I'm trying, I really really am. I'm squeezing my brain for all the creative juices it has! X&Y WILL BE WRITTEN GOD DAMN IT! WE'RE SO NEAR THE END AS WELL! I JUST NEED A KICK FOR THE HOMESTRETCH. We'll get there ladies, don't you worry.

~XOXO


End file.
